


HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA

by zafy



Series: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 149,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Con las nuevas leyes proclamadas realmente será fácil  la vida para Draco, Harry y sus amigos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LIBERTADES Y UNIONES**

_Observa todo lo blanco que hay en torno tuyo, pero recuerda todo lo negro que existe._

_Lao-Tsé_

****

 

_7 meses después, 20 de julio del 2004_

 

—Muy bien, Banks, mantenlo… concéntrate —indicó Harry casi en un susurro mientras el chico mantenía la varita en alto, con el ceño fruncido, síntoma del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. La luz plateada iluminaba el salón, casi tomando la forma de un gato.

 

—¡Diablos! —masculló el chico dejando caer la varita finalmente.

 

—¡Muy bien! Estuvo muy bien — alabó Harry, el resto de la clase empezó a murmurar suavemente —. Todos lo hicieron muy bien.

 

—Pero aún no logro que salga —se quejó Banks mientras agitaba el brazo, como si lo tuviera entumecido.

 

—Para la primera clase estuvo bastante bien —le tranquilizó Harry, dándole una palmada en el brazo. Miró hacia el resto de la clase, de pie, en diferentes puntos, todos lucían agotados.

 

—Hora del chocolate —informó haciendo levitar una bandeja con trozos de chocolates —; todos coman uno, les hará bien para recuperar energías.

 

Se escucharon los repetitivos “gracias” mientras Harry consultaba su reloj.

 

—Ahora, no se olviden de practicar los encantamientos de defensa para el jueves, haremos una pequeña prueba.

 

—¿Haremos un duelo? —preguntó Janeth Garner, levantando la mano.

 

—No, duelos aún no —negó Harry con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa —; aún no es tiempo de eso, primero veremos qué tal están sus defensas.

 

—Ah… pero nosotros ya podemos hacer duelos —replicó Kwesi, un chico bastante aplicado aunque algo pedante, casi no hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros.

 

—Y no lo dudo, pero seguiremos con las prácticas primero —respondió Harry mientras hacía desaparecer la bandeja llena de chocolate —; y ahora a casa, que ya es hora —señaló al reloj de pared que marcaba ya las siete de la noche.

 

Un revuelo de mochilas, túnicas y gente saliendo con un “Hasta el jueves” llenó el salón, era la segunda clase que tenía ese día. La escuela de defensa, la cual había iniciado no tan seguro, estaba funcionando realmente bien, tenía dos clases diarias, durante cinco días a la semana, suficiente para pagar las cuentas y para darle tiempo además de ayudar en la consejería que había instalado Aarón a un lado y sobre todo, para pasar tiempo con Draco y con Teddy, aunque separados, pues Andrómeda, aunque le había dicho lo feliz que estaba de que hubieran salido con bien de la audiencia, aún no permitía que Draco la visitara a ella o a Teddy.

 

Recogió con unos cuantos hechizos los libros que sus alumnos habían dejado tirados en el piso. Ese salón, al igual que las otras dos aulas, estaba repleto de estantes para libros. Libros que habían costado una pequeña fortuna, comprados más que nada por consejo y presión de Hermione, pero que Harry debía reconocer, eran bastante útiles, sobre todo al momento de la publicidad para que los chicos se inscribieran.

 

Durante aquella clase había empezado a enseñarles el patronus, aunque no lo había disfrutado tanto como hubiera deseado, pues su mente estaba en otro lado, precisamente en Draco. Esa tarde tenía su última comprobación de varita, es decir, la última visita obligatoria al Ministerio y, a menos que encontrasen algo malo, Draco quedaría al fin libre de su condena.

 

Harry había estado medio enfadado durante los días anteriores porque Draco le había prohibido expresamente acompañarlo o aparecer por allí, decía que su presencia al fin podría simplemente empeorar las cosas, refregarles en la cara a los aurores con quién estaba y que tal vez, conociendo lo intransigentes que eran, eso lograría que lo demoraran más o que incluso encontraran la forma de negarle la finalización de su condena. (Los aurores estaban en capacidad de decir que no creían que Draco estuviera actuando correctamente y pedir un juicio para ampliar el tiempo de vigilancia).

 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente lo hizo sobresaltar y cuando giró el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba en la puerta, apoyado sobre el marco, con una media sonrisa.

 

—¡Draco! —casi gritó Harry avanzando hacia él.

 

—Vaya, profesor —murmuró Draco entrando al aula y cerrando la puerta —, me pregunto si me podría dar algunas clases… privadas —le dijo cuando se encontraron en medio del aula, pasando sus manos sobre las caderas de Harry.

 

—Oh, ya para —se quejó Harry, desde que había iniciado con las clases Draco siempre lo molestaba de esa manera —. Mejor cuéntame que pasó ¿qué te dijeron? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

 

Draco suspiró profundamente.

 

—Tardé porque los aurores, todos ellos, son unos cabeza hueca que no hacen más que buscar con qué molestar.

 

—Esos idiotas —masculló Harry pegándose más al cuerpo de Draco —¿te estuvieron molestando mucho?

 

—No más de lo usual.

 

—Oh… —Harry enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y negó suavemente con la cabeza —. No tienen nada contra ti, ni porqué ponerte trabas, los cinco años que te impusieron han terminado, no tienen derecho a obligarte a volver, Hermione ha dicho que si te ponen objeciones ella misma puede…

 

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, interrumpiendo la declaración de Harry.

 

—Harry —empezó a explicar ante la mirada de asombro de Harry que se había desprendido de él rápidamente —, ¿en serio crees que si me hubieran hecho problemas o dicho que tendría que volver, estaría aquí tan tranquilo y contento?

 

—Entonces no…

 

—Claro que no.

 

—¿Y ya no tendrás que…?

 

—Nop, no más —le respondió con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en los labios. Se sentía contento y aliviado, aún recordaba la tarde aquella en la que había firmado ese compromiso y en la que le habían informado que tendría que ir mensualmente durante cinco años a que revisaran su varita, en ese entonces le había parecido demasiado tiempo, una vida entera. Y, sí, parecía como si hubiera pasado toda una vida desde entonces, pero al fin estaba libre, no más visitas al Ministerio, no más cargar el estúpido compromiso con la enorme y cada vez más larga lista de hechizos que no podía realizar. Sabía que no se podía comparar a haber estado encerrado y luego dejado libre, sin embargo, de todas maneras no dejaba de sentirse así, como si al fin lo hubieran dejado libre. En paz.

 

—Tonto —protestó Harry apartándose de él —, eso me hubieras dicho cuado llegaste.

 

—Pero no lo preguntaste.

 

—Sí lo hice.

 

—No, no lo hiciste.

 

—Sabes que sí —se entercó Harry —, pero no importa, vamos a casa, tengo algo para ti.

 

—¿A casa? —preguntó Draco mientras empezaba a repartir pequeños besos en el cuello de Harry y lo jalaba por las caderas —. Pero aquí se está muy bien… ¿recuerdas?

 

—Ja —soltó Harry —¿Cómo olvidarlo? —dijo recordando unas noches antes, cuando luego de clases Draco había ido a buscarlo y habían terminado haciéndolo sobre el escritorio de Harry.

 

—Entonces….

 

—Entonces —suspiró Harry alejando con pesar a Draco —, tengo algo listo para ti y si no vamos ahora se echará a perder y no quiero eso…

 

—Siempre lo he dicho, eres un arruina momentos.

 

—No, _cariño_ —replicó Harry, —, sólo busco el mejor momento.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco mientras Harry tomaba de su mano y caminaban juntos hacia la salida.

 

Grimmauld Place estaba a oscuras, desde que el centro de consejería había por fin abierto, varios meses atrás, su casa había dejado de ser el centro de visitas de todo el mundo, y ya solamente iban Ron y Hermione y Gael y Mikel, ocasionalmente, aunque para el cumpleaños de Harry, Draco estaba planeando junto con Hermione (y sí, ni él se creía que estuviera junto a ella planificando cosas) una fiesta sorpresa, donde esperaban que fueran todos sus amigos.

 

Harry lo jaló hasta la cocina, donde ya unas velas estaban encendidas y la mesa larga había sido reemplazada por una pequeña mesa redonda, sobre ella descansaba una gran botella de vino y un par de platos cubiertos.

 

—Harry… —exclamó Draco sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el lugar que Harry le indicaba —¿cocinaste?

 

—¿Bromeas? No quería que nos envenenemos —contestó mientras agitaba la varita y varias bandejas volaban desde un lado de la habitación hasta la mesa —; Hermione me ayudó.

 

—Vaya, eso es un alivio —suspiró Draco mientras extendía su copa para que Harry la llenara con vino —¿Pero que pasaba si es que pasaba algo malo y no me dejaban terminar con la libertad vigilada?

 

—Sabía que eso no pasaría —explicó Harry con una mueca engreída —. No puedes negar que tu popularidad ha crecido, no se hubieran podido poner demasiado pesados con eso, hubieran tenido problemas.

 

—Bueno, eso es cierto…

 

—Salud entonces —brindó Harry levantando la copa —, porque eso ya terminó y porque finalmente te libraste de todo vestigio de esa guerra.

 

—Al fin —suspiró Draco, sabiendo que Harry tenía razón, lo único que no le permitía olvidar que había estado en medio de una guerra, que había participado para el bando del mal era esa estúpida visita mensual que tenía que realizar, y ahora se había acabado —. Salud.

 

*****

 

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito de alegría:

 

—¡Sí se puede!

 

Ron, que estaba tendido sobre la alfombra, leyendo los últimos informes contables que había mandado George desde Rumania dio un respingo y miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué se puede?

 

—Oh, Ron… ¡se puede! —repitió ella marcando la página del enorme libro que estaba leyendo y dejándolo sobre el sofá antes de ponerse en pie.

 

—Hey, espera ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Ron extrañado poniéndose de pie también.

 

—A ver a Harry, necesito decirle que…

 

—No, ni de broma, ¿se te olvida acaso?

 

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada interrogante durante un segundo, antes de recordar.

 

—Ah… la cena de celebración.

 

—¡Exacto! Tú misma la planeaste, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

 

—No… sí, pero no me acordaba… —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y luego negó con la cabeza, regresando nuevamente al sofá, Ron la siguió y levantó el enorme libro que estaba leyendo:

**_“_ ** _Ritos del mundo mágico: Los verdaderos, los falsos, los que funcionan y los que no: Los juramentos y los enlaces de magia eternos”_

 

—¿Enlaces? —preguntó Ron extrañado —. Pensé que ya habíamos decidido que rito íbamos a usar.

 

Hermione sonrió suavemente, Ron le había propuesto matrimonio seis meses antes, y todo estaba listo para que se casaran en poco más de una semana, sin embargo no era eso lo que buscaba allí, pero tampoco se lo podía mencionar a Ron, aún no, porque había hecho una promesa.

 

—No es eso…

 

—¿Entonces?

 

—No te lo puedo decir.

 

—¿Aún no nos casamos y ya empezamos con los secretos? —preguntó ofendido, sentándose al lado de su prometida y dejando el libro a un lado.

 

—No seas tan dramático, te lo diré, en el momento que sea correcto, prometí a alguien no mencionarlo.

 

Ron frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Sólo hay alguien a quien le harías esa promesa y este título no me da buena espina.

 

—Ron…

 

—Espero que Harry no esté planeando otra de sus locuras —replicó Ron antes de jalarla y darle un beso en los labios, aunque no preguntó más por el asunto, seguramente Harry se lo mencionaría en algún momento.

 

*****

_Londres, 31 de julio del 2004_

 

El sonido de la música era bastante alto, Harry agradecía que a Mikel se le hubiera ocurrido poner hechizos de silencio alrededor de la casa para de esa manera evitar que los vecinos se quejaran por el alboroto, aunque eso no lo había sabido hasta después de haber sido sorprendido por una gran cantidad de amigos suyos; tenía que reconocer que estaba impresionado por todo lo que habían hecho, por todo lo que habían planeado, pues ese sábado, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando se había levantado en la mañana no había pensado que lo esperaba una fiesta de tales dimensiones.

 

Luego del ya acostumbrado saludo de Draco a media noche, se había despertado temprano, Andrómeda le había dicho que fuera a casa a desayunar, y había pasado la mañana con Teddy y ella riendo y divirtiéndose bastante; para la tarde los señores Weasley le habían pedido que fuera a almorzar con ellos, tenía que reconocer que allí también la pasó muy bien, bromeando con George y con Bill, y jugando con Victorie; al atardecer Draco lo había ido a buscar en el auto, cosa que de por sí ya le había parecido extraña, pues aunque Draco sabía manejar muy bien, no era algo que le gustara hacer mucho; lo había llevado hasta Londres y le había invitado una copa, anunciándole que tenía su regalo de cumpleaños, un regalo más, además de aquel pase que lo acreditaba para entrar a cada uno de los partidos de la temporada de Quidditch que ya iniciaba, en casa y que tendría que esperar sólo un poco más para recibirlo.

 

Harry, que había visto a Ron y Hermione en la tarde, ya imaginaba que se podría tratar de una pequeña reunión sorpresa, o incluso de algo más intimo, algo que incluía a Draco y a él únicamente, por eso su sorpresa había sido tan grande cuando, cerca de las ocho de la noche, Draco lo había dirigido finalmente a casa, en donde se habían congregado muchos de sus amigos, amigos de la escuela, por ejemplo, que no había visto en años, o de la Academia, los cuales no tenía idea de cómo habían hecho para reunirse allí, considerando lo complicado de sus horarios.

 

En cuanto había entrado a casa las luces se habían encendido, dejando ver carteles de colores deseándole feliz cumpleaños, pequeñas luces mágicas sobrevolando el salón y dándole a todo un aire bastante mágico y un enorme pastel con veinticuatro velas que parecían fuegos artificiales volando hacia él.

 

Se había pasado toda la noche bailando con Draco, con Hermione y con Luna, además de con una embarazada Angelina, riendo y brindando con algunos de sus compañeros de la Academia; recordando con Dean, Seamus y Neville, poniéndose al tanto de los chismes de sus demás compañeros de clases gracias a Lavender Brown,  Parvati y Padma Patil.

 

Mientras que Draco estaba siempre a su lado, él estaba admirado de la forma como todos ellos, a la mayoría no los había visto en mucho tiempo, menos aún después del ataque de la MACH y su posterior declaración de homosexualidad, aceptaran que él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre e incluso se mostraran atentos con Draco; admitiéndolo como su pareja.

 

Y así, mientras la música, escogida por Ron, seguía sonando muy fuerte, él y Draco se habían escabullido finalmente hasta el estudio del primer piso, demasiado calientes y deseosos como para llegar a la habitación, considerando además que sería más difícil subir las escaleras sin ser vistos.

 

Los besos habían iniciado ni bien la puerta se cerró, ni siquiera se preocuparon por asegurarla o bloquearla, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitar lo indispensable de ropa para poder saciar en algo el deseo que los había invadido.

 

Harry fue arrojado contra la mesa larga que usaban algunas veces para estudiar, mientras Draco se encargaba de bajarle los pantalones por completo y se pegaba a él, ya sin nada de ropa que impidiera que su caliente erección se refregara entre sus nalgas.

 

—Draco —gimió Harry sujetándose con una mano del borde de la mesa y elevando más las caderas, agitándose contra la caliente piel de Draco y exigiendo de manera silenciosa que se apresurara.

 

—Te ves demasiado caliente y sexy hoy —susurró Draco sobre su oído antes de darle una larga lamida en el cuello, logrando que Harry se arqueara más contra él —; toda la noche te he estado observando… deseando poder secuestrarte para…

 

—¡Dios! Por favor… —gimoteó Harry empujando sus caderas un poco más hacia atrás y colando una mano entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, logrando alcanzar al fin su erección, presionándola con fuerza y tratando de controlar su respiración y su deseo de acariciarse.

 

—Harry… mi Harry —suspiró Draco —Esto es lo que quieres… ¿no es así? —preguntó mientras se empujaba un poco dentro de él.

 

—Sí… Oh, demonios, sí —gritó Harry un poco más fuerte, empujándose contra él y empezando a acariciarse.

 

—Sí —replicó Draco empujándose dentro de él por completo y de una sola estocada, sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry estremecerse y su erección ser succionada por aquel caliente y estrecho pasaje.

 

—Draco… Oh… Draco —continuó gimoteando Harry cuando Draco empezó a moverse contra él con rapidez y fuerza; algunas veces, cuando salían de fiesta y el ambiente se ponía demasiado caliente para ambos, acostumbraban escaparse hacia los cuartos oscuros de las discotecas, donde se desfogaban de manera ansiosa y veloz, y ésta vez, pese a no estar en una discoteca, no habían podido resistir la tentación de escaparse también, luego de haber estado coqueteando entre ellos durante mucho rato.

 

Draco lo presionó con más fuerza de las caderas, irguiéndose completamente y acelerando el ritmo aún más, Harry sabía que eso era porque estaba ya demasiado cerca del final, al igual que él.

 

—Ah… Harry… estás tan caliente —gimió Draco con fuerza mientras el interior de Harry lo apresaba cada vez más, no necesitaba que le avisase que estaba a punto de correrse, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saberlo; sus dedos se hundieron con más fuerza en la blanca y caliente piel de las nalgas, dejando marcas, mientras sentía como todo el placer estallaba dentro de él.

 

—Draco —gritó Harry con fuerza arqueándose de manera imposible mientras su semilla era expulsada hacia la mesa y el piso y él se dejaba caer por completo contra la mesa, sintiendo su camiseta sudada y húmeda contra su piel.

 

—Dioses —río Draco dejándose caer sobre él —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 

Harry rió también, aún sintiendo los últimos espasmos del orgasmo y el reconfortante peso de Draco sobre él, deseando que todos sus cumpleaños pudieran ser así de maravillosos.

 

—Creo que en algún momento notaran que no estamos —comentó luego de un instante más, cuando su respiración se había acompasado lo suficiente como para dejarle hablar.

 

—Lo sé… —suspiró Draco dándole un par de besos en el cuello antes de separarse de él, girándolo para encararlo.

 

—Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera vez —dijo Harry pegándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios antes de señalar hacia el piso, hacia sus pantalones atorados en los tobillos y recordando cuando en Hogwarts, muchos años atrás, habían hecho el amor por primera vez contra el escritorio de Draco, demasiado ansiosos como para quitarse la ropa por completo o llegar a la cama.

 

Draco soltó otra carcajada más y negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba la varita para lanzar un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

 

—Falta Alba para que la escena esté completa.

 

—Oh… pobre, no creo que pueda resistir eso nuevamente.

 

Draco agitó la varita y pronto sus cuerpos y sus ropas estuvieron completamente limpias, y entonces comenzaron a vestirse a prisa.

 

—Pero yo si puedo —replicó Draco tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole un demandante beso en los labios —, espera a que los demás se vayan para que veas.

 

Harry se mordió el labio divertido antes de tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hacia la salida.

 

—Me encanta cuando haces esas promesas.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, ambos ya saliendo de la habitación y viendo a Mikel y Gael que se acercaban hacia ellos, ambos parecían muy divertidos y Draco estaba seguro de que Gael haría alguna de sus acostumbradas bromas respecto a su ausencia.

 

—Sí… porque siempre las terminas cumpliendo —se apresuró a contestar Harry divertido.

 

—Oh, sí, dalo por hecho —aseguró Draco con una sonrisa.

*****

 

_Inglaterra, 7 de agosto del 2004_

 

—Tony, si no voy mis padres se van a enojar, al igual que mis hermanos.

 

—Pero Potter estará allí, ¿no es así? —replicó Tony de pie a un lado del sillón donde Ginny seguía sentada, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, con la mirada enfadada.

 

—Es el padrino, ¿qué esperabas?

 

—Y sin contar toda la sarta de homosexuales que pulularán por allí.

 

—El Wizengamot ha prohibido la discriminación, no puedo hacer nada contra ellos, ni pedir que los boten.

 

—Esos estúpidos —rumió Tony —. Y no, no irás de ninguna manera.

 

—No eres mi dueño, ni te estoy pidiendo permiso —contradijo Ginny poniéndose en pie, lucía un vestido de gala color marfil y el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos. Tony la tomó de un brazo en el momento en que pensaba avanzar hacia la salida.

 

—Te he dicho que no, que nadie debe verte, ¿eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta?

 

—¡Déjame! —gritó Ginny tratando de soltarse.

 

—Potter y todos, todos sus amiguitos estarán allí, incluyendo a ese que secuestraron, y tal vez Noah, ¿te has puesto a pensar lo que pasaría si alguno te reconociera? Te vincularían inmediatamente conmigo.

 

—Ninguno de ellos me conoce, y Noah no ha aparecido por ningún lado desde que escapó, no hay forma de que aparezca allí.

 

—He dicho que no, de todas formas ya mandé una lechuza a tu madre diciéndole que tuviste que hacer un viaje inesperado y que no podrás asistir.

 

—¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Con qué derecho…? —no terminó de preguntar, pues Tony la empujó con fuerza de vuelta al sillón.

 

—No empecemos está discusión nuevamente, es tu culpa por matar a la chica esa, cuando dije que no mataran a nadie, por dejar que Noah escapara, no creas que no sé que seguramente ayudaste a tu ex amante a hacerlo, y no sé que tan bien hicieron el hechizo de memoria de ese otro que secuestramos, ahora que conozco los métodos de tu ex seguramente que ni le borraron la memoria correctamente.

 

—¡Sí lo hicimos! Y es la boda de mi hermano, yo quiero ir.

 

—Tu hermano y tu familia apoyan a los homosexuales, ¿cómo es posible que aún los quieras ver?

 

—Es diferente porque…

 

—Porque se trata de tu querido héroe, pero no irás y punto —Tony la presionó más contra el sillón, con sus brazos presionándole los brazos y marcándole la piel —. Deberías estar aquí ayudando a encontrar la manera de reflotar esto, no de irte de fiesta.

 

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que el padre de Noah te quitara el apoyo —bufó ella, sintiendo ya las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

 

—Ya te dije cuales son tus culpas, y ahora quítate ese tonto vestido y ve a ayudar a las enfermeras del primer piso, que estamos faltos de personal.

 

—¡No quiero!

 

—No hagas que te lo pida de otra manera —amenazó Tony levantando el puño, Ginny jadeó y se encogió un poco más en su sitio, Tony elevó un poco más el puño, con la mirada amenazante.

 

—De… de acuerdo —aceptó aún llorando.

 

*****

 

Draco no quería ir, no quería estar allí, sabía que Ron y Hermione habían impuesto su autoridad de protagonistas de ese día para invitarlo, pero no se sentía cómodo ante la idea de estar en un mismo lugar con todos los Weasley, que, pese a haber empezado a tratar a Harry nuevamente e incluso invitarlo a cenar o almorzar, se rehusaban a siquiera escuchar su nombre; o a Andrómeda, que le había dicho a Harry que preferiría que Draco aún no conociera a Teddy. Y aunque era cierto que sus propios amigos; Gael, Mikel, Lucka, Ethan, Giles, Matías, e incluso Boris asistirían, él no dejaba de sentirse de alguna manera intimidado.

 

—No tienes que sentirte así —murmuró Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, ambos ya lucían sus túnicas de gala y estaban casi listos para irse.

 

—¿Cómo puedes saber cómo me siento?

 

—¿Cómo puedo no saberlo? —repreguntó Harry avanzando hacia él —Te conozco, y si no te sientes cómodo pues…

 

—Puedes ir solo.

 

—No, no quiero, eres mi pareja, no es correcto que no vayamos juntos.

 

—No soy una pareja para exhibir —protestó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

 

—Sabes que no me refería a eso, y no lograrás pelear conmigo para convencerme de ir solo.

 

—Yo no… —intentó mentir, aunque ese había sido su plan original.

 

—Sí, Draco, tú si —replicó Harry —, y Ron y Hermione te han invitado, muchos de nuestros amigos estarán allí, no te estás imponiendo.

 

—Ya…

 

—Anda, si vamos en este momento te prometo no sacarte a bailar.

 

—¡No te atreverías! —protestó Draco antes de darse la vuelta y mirar su reflejo por última vez en el espejo.

 

—No me quieras probar, anda vamos, que ya es tarde y aún tengo que ver a Ron y proponerle escapar si no está seguro.

 

Draco soltó una carcajada nerviosa, la noche anterior, en la fiesta de despedida del pelirrojo (donde él tampoco había imaginado estar jamás en la vida, y menos divertirse tanto) Harry había estado bromeando con eso por mucho rato, a lo que Ron había dicho que de todas maneras y por si las dudas, tuviera listo el dragón para salir volando.

 

—De acuerdo, vamos —suspiró finalmente.

 

—Y otra cosa, Draco —dijo Harry deteniéndose delante de la chimenea antes de pasar al otro lado —, soy yo él que está orgulloso de ir contigo, de estar contigo —le dio un beso en los labios y avanzó a la red flú dejando a Draco abrumado por aquella declaración.

 

*****

 

Draco cayó al otro lado de la chimenea, nunca había conocido la madriguera por dentro, aunque había oído hablar mucho de ella durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ya con Harry y lo había ido a buscar un par de veces en auto, así que mientras Harry volvía a tomar su mano se entretuvo mirando todo alrededor, las fotografías sobre las paredes, donde aparecían todos los pelirrojos, incluso Fred, el que había muerto durante la guerra; se detuvo al mirar con interés la fotografía de Ginny, con su uniforme de quidditch y su cabello rojo suelto. Llevaba tiempo sin saber de ella y por lo que había escuchado de Ron y Hermione, tampoco ellos sabían mucho, por alguna razón la chica se había alejado de la familia, escribía de vez en cuando pero casi ya ni los visitaba ni dejaba que la visitaran. Siempre le había parecido muy raro, pero nunca había querido ahondar más en el tema. Aún recordaba todas la veces que durante el último año la chica, junto a su grupito, lo habían molestado y atacado.

 

—Harry —dijo una voz desde el otro lado del salón, ambos voltearon para ver a la que Draco sabía era la señora Weasley, que lucía una muy  linda túnica de gala color marfil, Draco instintivamente se tensó mientras Harry y él avanzaban hacia ella.

 

—Buenas tardes señora Weasley —saludó Harry recibiendo un abrazo “rompe costillas” de la mujer.

 

—Hola querido, qué bien que llegaste, Ron está imposible… sería buena idea que subieras a verlo.

 

—Claro… ¿recuerda a Draco? —Harry se sentía algo inseguro, todos sabían que Draco estaría allí, y esperaba que se comportaran adecuadamente, aunque claro, no había compartido sus temores con su pareja, no necesitaba alterarlo más.

 

La señora Weasley frunció los labios suavemente y le dio una mirada a Draco, que sonrió de lado y extendió la mano para saludar a la mujer.

 

—Por supuesto —respondió la mujer extendiendo la mano y saludándolo con educación.

 

—Buenas  tardes.

 

La señora Weasley le dio una mirada más a Harry y luego otra a Draco antes de suspirar profundamente, como resignada.

 

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir. Tus amigos, Draco, ya están en el jardín, por si deseas ir a verlos.

 

Harry y Draco se dieron una pequeña mirada antes de que Draco asintiera suavemente.

 

—Por supuesto, Harry, ve con Ron, yo estaré afuera, con los demás.

 

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

 

—No te preocupes, Harry, no le haremos nada —se quejó la señora Weasley mientras jalaba de un brazo a Harry para guiarlo hacia las escaleras —. Por favor, encárgate de que Ron baje pronto, estamos demasiado atareados, sobre todo con la ausencia de Ginny… —comentó la mujer mientras llegaban casi al pie de las escaleras.

 

—¿No vino? —preguntó Harry algo preocupado, recordando que no veía a la chica hacía mucho tiempo.

 

—Tuvo que viajar… está trabajando para una empresa de publicidad… o algo así —la mujer suspiró y negó con la cabeza, parecía de pronto algo abatida.

 

—Oh… pues —Harry no sabía que decir ante ello.

 

—Pero no importa, le mandó una tarjeta a Ron y estoy segura que cuando vuelva se encontrará con ellos y les dará sus felicitaciones en persona… eran tan unidos en la escuela, después de todo.

 

Harry ladeó el rostro y la miró extrañado, recordando que efectivamente, en la escuela ellos tres habían sido muy unidos, todos lo habían sido hasta antes de que ellos rompieran.

 

La señora Weasley le sonrió de manera amable y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

 

—Ron está en la habitación que ustedes antes compartían… trata de calmarlo un poco.

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó mirando por última vez a Draco, que sonrió tensamente, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

 

—Yo… iré a ver a los demás —informó Draco mientras giraba a todos lados, tratando de buscar la puerta que diera hacia el jardín, donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo.

 

La señora Weasley se quedó observándolo en silencio por un momento más, mientras Harry desaparecía por las escaleras, parecía como si esperara a que el chico no pudiera oírla para seguir hablando.

 

—Por esa puerta —informó luego de un instante.

 

—Ah, gracias.

 

—Y Draco —agregó cuando Draco ya empujaba la puerta para salir, Draco giró y se sorprendió de tenerla tan cerca.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Harry es un gran muchacho, y esto de que sea gay nos sorprendió mucho, aunque respetamos su decisión, sin embargo, lo que más nos asombró fue que lo hayas convencido de estar contigo.

 

—Yo no…

 

—Y supongo que si después de tanto tiempo siguen juntos debe ser por algo, él dice que te ama, ¿tú lo amas?

 

—Sí, señora —respondió tensamente, su mano apretando más el pomo de la puerta y deseando poder escapar de ese sitio lo más rápido posible.

 

—Más te vale que así sea, porque si lo lastimas…

 

—Yo nunca lo haría.

 

—Pero si lo haces, quiero que recuerdes que Harry es de la familia, y somos capaces de todo por defender a uno de los nuestros. Tu estadía junto a Voldemort no será nada comparada con nuestras represalias si es que llegas a hacerlo sufrir siquiera un poco.

 

—Escuche, señora…

 

—Sólo quería aclarar ese punto contigo —le interrumpió la señora Weasley, la mirada maternal que había usado para hablar con Harry había desaparecido —, tus amigos están en el jardín, espero que disfrutes la boda.

 

Draco no respondió, simplemente asintió y salió disparado hacia el jardín, donde un gran toldo blanco llenaba todo el espacio posible, mientras muchos magos y brujas, vestidos de gala conversaban en pequeños grupos.

 

Caminó con la frente en alto, pasando de cerca por el grupo de los miembros de la orden del Fénix, con quienes no había tenido trato antes, mientras ubicaba al fondo a sus amigos, que le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

 

*****

 

—Te ves preciosa —le alabó Harry en cuanto cruzó la puerta, había decidido ir primero a ver a Hermione, supuso que ella estaría también nerviosa. Su madre estaba con ella, al igual que Luna.

 

—¡Harry! —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

 

—Buenas tardes, señora Granger, Luna.

 

—Hola Harry —respondieron las dos a la vez.

 

—Te ves muy guapo —le dijo Luna sonriendo de aquella manera tan particular que tenía.

 

—Tú también luces muy bien —correspondió Harry, admirando su vestido amarillo y la forma como había alisado su cabello, dándole un aspecto completamente diferente.

 

—Nosotras los dejaremos solos un momento, mientras revisamos unas cosas con Molly —comentó la señora Granger mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para salir, Luna la siguió, dejándolos solos.

 

—Me alegra que hallas llegado… ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Draco vino? —preguntó Hermione alcanzándolo en medio de la habitación.

 

—Sí, sí vino… está abajo, con los demás.

 

—Ah… no lo dejes mucho solo, los señores Weasley aún andan medios resentidos…

 

—Lo sé, pero no le harán nada, y ya es hora de que se acostumbren a su presencia —declaró Harry mientras seguía mirando a su amiga y lo bella que se veía con el vestido de novia.

 

—Sobre todo ahora que pronto… —Hermione suspiró y se giró para verse al espejo —. ¿Quién lo diría no?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Aquel día en que entré al vagón donde Ron y tú jugaban —explicó ella —, ¿quién diría que pasaríamos por todo eso…? ¿O que estaríamos así?, yo a punto de casarme…

 

—Sobre todo con la forma como molestabas a Ron por esa época —rememoró Harry.

 

—Él también era un odioso conmigo —se quejó ella con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Nah… era porque a él también le gustabas, aunque se haya tardado siete años en decírtelo.

 

Hermione sonrió hacia el reflejo de Harry.

 

—No hablemos de fastidiarse mutuamente que en eso tú y Draco se llevan la medalla de oro.

 

—Era diferente, nosotros sí que no nos queríamos por esa época —respondió Harry.

 

—Éramos niños, ahora…

 

—Ahora te casarás y serás muy feliz con Ron y tendrás muchos bebes, una gran familia.

 

—Sí… —suspiró Hermione, Harry le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 

—Eres una gran chica, Hermione, Ron tiene mucha suerte.

 

—Oh, Harry.

 

—Y te quiero.

 

—También yo —respondió ella con los ojos brillosos.

 

—Me voy antes de hacerte llorar, no quiero ser el causante de que tu madre o Luna me reten por hacerte estropear el maquillaje.

 

—Oh, tonto —resopló ella llevándose los dedos a los ojos para frenar las lágrimas —. Mejor ve a ver a ese futuro esposo mío.

 

*****

 

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con un arrugado pergamino en las manos, leyendo una y otra vez.

 

—Te diré lo mismo que te decía Hermione en la escuela: debiste estudiar con tiempo.

 

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron sobresaltado —No deberías entrar así, me asustaste.

 

—Sí, ya me contaron del carácter que te gastas hoy.

 

Ron entrecerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿Tienes los anillos?

 

—Sí, señor —respondió golpeando el bolsillo de su túnica con una mano.

 

—¿Y un cigarro?

 

—A Hermione no le gusta que fumes.

 

—No pasa nada —dijo mientras extendía la mano para que Harry le diera el cigarro —, además ella también fuma algunas veces, cree que no me entero… —sonrió cómplice dándole la primera calada al cigarro. —, pero sí lo hace.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y se asomó por la ventana, el toldo blanco cubría todo el jardín y le era imposible divisar a casi nadie.

 

—Pronto deberás bajar, Hermione ya está lista.

 

—¿La has visto?

 

—Sí —sonrió Harry hacia su amigo, por el brillo en su mirada y la ilusión que mostraba al hablar de ella.

 

—Bien —Ron tomó una profunda bocanada de aire e hizo desparecer el cigarro, antes de mirarse una vez más al espejo —. En marcha.

 

*****

 

Draco, pese a que sabía que debía sentarse adelante, en el lugar que ocuparía junto a Harry, no se animó a ir allí. En la primera fila estaban sentados los señores Weasley, junto con los hermanos de Ron y las esposas de George y de Bill, y aunque había empezado a tener una relación amable con los últimos, eran los señores Weasley los que lo preocupaban, sobre todo después de lo que la señora le había dicho momentos antes.  

 

Se sentó junto a Mikel y Gael en una de las filas del final, mientras ya un viejo mago se acomodaba frente a ellos, en un pequeño altar, y una música bastante dulce empezaba a sonar.

 

El primero en aparecer fue Ron, junto a Harry, cuando pasaron a su lado Ron les dio miradas de saludos, aunque parecía tan nervioso que Draco dudaba que realmente se diera cuenta de las cosas que hacía, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante que Draco rehuyó, y pronto Harry y Ron estaban ya en el altar, esperando.

 

—Ah… las bodas, el viejo ritual heterosexual —suspiró Tyrone.

 

—Ya, compórtense, que ya viene Hermione y no deben molestar —se quejó Gael, mirando a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

 

Ninguno replicó, la música subió de volumen y todos se pusieron de pie casi a la vez, mirando hacia la entrada, donde Hermione venía caminando lentamente del brazo de su padre. Lucía un vestido blanco, bastante hermoso y, mientras la chica caminaba por el pasillo, se escucharon algunos murmullos de aceptación y de admiración.

 

—Se ve muy bella —comentó Boris sonriendo hacia la chica.

 

Draco tuvo que darle la razón haciendo un ligero asentimiento, realmente lucía hermosa.

 

—Ambos se ven muy bien, en verdad— dijo entonces Giles señalando con la cabeza hacia Ron, que lucía elegante y aparentemente más tranquilo, aguardando por la novia.

 

—Me parece muy extraño estar en un matrimonio —comentó Lucka mirando hacia el altar con atención.

 

—¿Por qué raro? ¿Nunca habías asistido a uno? —preguntó Draco, él no había asistido a una desde que era adolescente.

 

—Sí… —Lucka arrugó la nariz un poco —sólo que se me hace raro, son los primeros del grupo que se casan.

 

—O los únicos si es que el Wizengamot no cambia de opinión en algún momento —se apresuró a hablar Ethan —, pero no importa, ¿quién necesita el consentimiento de un grupo de viejos arrugados y aburridos magos para estar por siempre con la persona que uno ama? —declaró sujetando con más fuerza su mano.

 

Lucka enrojeció más de lo que ninguno lo había visto antes mientras Gael, Draco y los demás giraban el rostro hacia el otro lado, sintiendo que interrumpían un momento demasiado íntimo, aunque incapaces de dejar de escuchar.

 

—Ethan… —suspiró Lucka en voz bajita mientras Ethan apretaba un poco más su mano y se inclinaba a darle un suave beso en los labios.

 

—Es cierto —dijo con calma —, lo sabes, te amo.

 

Entonces Lucka sonrió un poco más.

 

—Lo sé…  yo también lo hago —aceptó apoyándose un poco más contra él.

 

Gael sonrió hacia Draco, contento de que Lucka y Ethan pudieran estar tan bien juntos, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado durante el secuestro del chico. A él nunca se le olvidaría la cantidad de noches que habían pasado junto a Lucka, convenciéndolo de que nada de lo que había pasado había sido su culpa; convenciéndolo de que estaba bien estar con Ethan, que él, al igual que sus amigos, nunca lo juzgaría; tratando de hacerle entender lo contentos que estaban de que hubiera salido con vida y casi ileso de toda aquella terrible experiencia.

 

Mikel pasó un brazo por su cintura y se pegó más a él, mientras la música seguía sonando suavemente.

 

—Te amo —le susurró Gael al oído a Mikel antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

—Yo también —le contestó Mikel abrazándolo un poco más.

 

Draco suspiró suavemente, mirando hacia el altar, donde Harry, junto a Ron, lucía imponente con su túnica de gala y pensó en si es que las bodas ponían a todos mucho más sensibleros que de costumbre, pues sentía la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo y no soltarlo.

 

En ese momento, mientras Hermione junto a su padre casi ya llegaban al altar, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que logró hacerlo sentir reconfortado y feliz y la cual retribuyó de la mejor manera posible, ansiando con más fuerza aún tenerlo cerca en ese momento. 

 

La música se detuvo cuando el señor Granger llegó finalmente hasta el altar y le dio un beso en la mejilla  a su hija antes de poner la mano de la chica sobre la de Ron, que sólo asintió torpemente.

 

Y entonces el anciano inició con la ceremonia.

 

*****

 

La primera vez que Draco pensó en _aquella poción_ después del ataque a Grimmauld Place, fue esa tarde, luego de la ceremonia y de las fotos de rigor (en algunas de las cuales él había aparecido). Fue cuando Teddy, el ahijado de Harry, llegó corriendo desde el otro lado del jardín, donde su tía Andrómeda estaba junto a los Weasley y algunos miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix conversando animadamente. El niño había irrumpido en el pequeño círculo que habían formado con algunos de sus amigos y se había lanzado a los brazos de Harry gritando contento de poder al fin ir a saludarlo.

 

Draco había visto ya muchas fotos de Harry junto a ese pequeño, siempre ambos sonrientes, jugando con algún extraño balón que Harry decía servía para jugar soccer, o ayudándolo a montar su pequeña escoba de juguete, pero nunca había visto la interacción entre ambos en vivo. No hasta esa tarde. Y había quedado simplemente fascinado, mientras Harry respondía al saludo y conversaba con el pequeño como si lo que le dijera acerca de lo fastidiosa que era Victorie fuera el tema más interesante del mundo.

 

—Abuela Andrómeda está allá —dijo el niño bajándose de los brazos de Harry y tomándolo de una mano.

 

—Lo sé, la he saludado —respondió Harry ya no prestando atención a sus amigos.

 

—Vamos… abuela Andrómeda está allá —repitió el niño mientras lo jalaba con un poco de fuerza, como si lo más normal del mundo fuera que Harry estuviera donde su abuela estaba,

 

Harry le dio una mirada a Draco, realmente parecía algo apenado.

 

—Teddy, pero ahora estoy con mis amigos y…

 

—Ve, no hay problema —interrumpió Draco mirando hacia Harry y luego a la pequeña manita que lo sujetaba —; yo estaré aquí con los chicos.

 

—¿Seguro que no hay problema?

 

—No, ninguno.

 

—Vamos, Harry —pidió Teddy mirando con el ceño fruncido primero hacia Draco, que era el que estaba más cerca de Harry y luego a sus demás amigos, que observaban la escena divertidos. Teddy parecía incluso un poco celoso y la sola idea hizo sonreír a Draco —, puedes jugar con tus amigos después ¿sí? ¿Vamos? —insistió tirando un poco más de él.

 

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato.

 

—Vamos —volvió a apurar el niño y Harry dejó que lo guiara mientras daba una mirada más de disculpa a Draco.

 

Harry se sentía algo triste por ese tema, a él le encantaba pasar tiempo con Teddy y le hubiera gustado mucho más poder compartir ese tiempo con Draco, sin embargo Andrómeda no quería que Draco llegara a su casa, ni que Teddy tuviera relación alguna con él aún, por lo que se limitaba a tomarle muchas fotografías y luego contarle a un muy paciente Draco todo lo que habían hecho durante las tardes en que lo visitaba.

 

—¿Ya podemos comer? —preguntó Teddy deteniéndose en medio del jardín, donde las bandejas con pequeños bocaditos y bebidas volaban esquivando a algunas parejas que se habían animado a bailar.

 

—Pensé que querías ir con tu abuela —le reprendió Harry mientras tomaba de una de las bandejas una gran cantidad de dulces de chocolate.

 

—También —asintió el niño sin quitar la vista de los chocolates de Harry —, podemos comer mientras vamos.

 

—A tu padre también le encantaba el chocolate —comentó Harry poniéndose en cuclillas y dándole un poco del dulce.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Ajá.

 

—Abuela dice que a mamá le gustaba también.

 

—Sí, también…

 

—Más chocolate —pidió Teddy aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltitos.

 

—Eres un embustero, seguramente tu abuela no quería que comas chocolate.

 

—Ella no dijo eso, sólo que estaba conversando y no podía ir por chocolate, no dijo que tú no me podrías dar.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y lo levantó en brazos una vez más, mientras el niño se retorcía porque no le gustaba ya que lo cargaran.

 

—Harry no, bájame, que nos miran.

 

—Ah, pero ¿cómo verás qué dulces quieres si te bajo? —le preguntó Harry mientras caminaba hacia otra de las fuentes, divisó a lo lejos a Andrómeda que le dio una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación —. Es que aún eres muy pequeño —se burló Harry.

 

—Eso no es justo, abuela dice que creceré y seré más grande que tú.

 

—Seguramente… —Harry señaló otra de las fuentes, con pasteles de crema blanca y fruta —, pero mientras eso pasa, ¿qué tal ese?

 

—¿Tiene chocolate?

 

—No sé, ¿vamos a averiguar?

 

—¡Sí!

 

 

Draco, con una copa de vino en la mano y no prestando atención a los comentarios de sus amigos, veía la escena a lo lejos, un calor se instaló en su pecho al ver lo natural y normal que se veía Harry así, cargando y jugando con un niño, bromeando y riendo, casi como… como si fuera algo correcto, algo que debería pasar.

 

—Pronto volverá, no seas tan paranoico —se burló Gael dándole un golpe en el brazo.

 

Draco dio un respingo y lo miró interrogantemente.

 

—Me refería a Harry, déjalo que juegue con el niño, ¿es su ahijado no?

 

—Ajá… y no lo estaba vigilando, sólo… pensando —se encogió de hombros, Gael le dio una mirada extraña y luego miró hacia Harry, para volver a mirarlo a él, esta vez con una chispa diferente en los ojos.

 

—Oh, por Merlín y Morgana —gimió.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Esa poción… la que interrumpí hace tiempo… ¡Oh, por Merlín!

 

—Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra —amenazó Draco entre dientes, cuando Mikel y Tyrone fijaron, extrañados, su mirada en ellos.  

 

—Eso es…

 

—Sh —Draco puso una mano en la boca de Gael, deteniendo su comentario —. No digas nada.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó extrañado Mikel pegándose más a Gael, Mikel siempre hacía eso cuando Draco estaba cerca y Draco siempre fingía no darse cuenta al igual, suponía, que Gael.

 

—Nada, veíamos a Harry jugar con el niño y Draco parecía celoso —declaró Gael sonriendo burlonamente, ya que Draco le había negado la posibilidad de preguntar más acerca de aquella misteriosa poción que ya iba suponiendo para qué podía servir (aunque no lo creía, claro), al menos que la pase un poco mal.

 

—¡Yo no estaba celoso! —replicó Draco hacia Tyrone y Mikel que sonreían burlonamente también.

 

—Oh, no te preocupes, al finalizar la fiesta Harry de todas maneras volverá a casa contigo —le consoló Tyrone, quien en los últimos tiempos ya había agarrado más confianza con él.

 

—Jo, jo, sí, que graciosos —masculló Draco mirando a sus amigos molesto. La conversación continuó, pero Draco no la pudo seguir, su mirada permanecía en Harry, que en ese momento estaba en cuclillas entre Teddy y Victorie; ambos niños parecían discutir acaloradamente, mientras Harry parecía mediar entre ambos, para finalmente soltar una gran carcajada y cargar, con un brazo a cada uno y darles vueltas, mientras seguía riendo, al igual que los niños.

 

*****

 

Aquella noche, ya muy de madrugada, después de haber llegado de la fiesta y hecho el amor, mientras el cuerpo desnudo de Harry descansaba a su lado, Draco no podía dormir. Había bajado a la cocina y había preparado un poco de té, para luego ir al pequeño estudio que conservaban en el primer piso y sacar su viejo cuaderno de pociones, pasó las amarillentas páginas hasta que se detuvo en el recorte que había pegado de uno de los anuncios de la MACH, y a un lado el inicio de las investigaciones referentes a esa poción, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en ella así que decidió leer desde el inicio, desde sus primeros avances.

 

Conforme pasaba la madrugada iba recordando y, con más experiencia ahora, corrigiendo algunos detalles, aunque en realidad la poción estaba lista, o casi lista, pues él nunca consideraba una poción lista hasta que estuviera probada en un mago o bruja, pero esa oportunidad no había surgido aún, y se atemorizaba de intentar siquiera preguntar referente a probarla.

 

Una mano en su nuca lo hizo sobresaltar, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de caricias, era del tipo que Harry y él compartían cuando ambos aún estudiaban y se quedaban hasta muy tarde leyendo, generalmente cuando uno de ellos ya estaba cansado para continuar.

Rápidamente avanzó varias páginas, hacia una poción contra el resfriado mientras giraba para ver a Harry.

 

—No estabas en la cama y me preocupé —le dijo Harry sin dejar de acariciar su nuca, sus dedos jugueteando con el largo y suave cabello rubio —¿Pasó algo?

 

—No… sólo no podía dormir y recordé una cosa…

 

—Ah… —Harry bostezó y sonrió suavemente —¿Era muy importante?

 

—Eso creo.

 

—¿Y lo encontraste?

 

—Sí, lo encontré.

 

—¿Entonces volverás a la cama? Aún no amanece.

 

Draco le dio una mirada más al cuaderno y suspiró profundamente.

 

—Claro, vamos.

 

*****

Nadia tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta; ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le respondiera, pero aún así seguía tocando por educación y cortesía. Luego de un tiempo prudente empujó la puerta entrando a la habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando ver la forma lenta en que la nieve caía afuera y las antorchas iluminaban sólo un poco la habitación. Siempre era así, la iluminación no tan alta, pero tampoco a oscuras, él no podía aguantar la oscuridad absoluta, ni tampoco una gran iluminación.

 

—Buenas noches, Noah —saludó la chica mientras recogía la bandeja de la cena, como siempre sólo había comido una pequeña parte de lo que le habían servido.

 

Noah, como era usual en él, sólo giró un momento para verla, se trataba de su cuñada, la esposa de su hermano Roger, estaba embarazada, le habían dado la noticia unos meses antes y ahora, bajo la túnica, lucía una pequeña pancita.

 

—¿Hoy tampoco tienes ganas de hablar?

 

Noah apartó la vista, no, hoy no tenía ganas de hablar, nunca las tendría, así como nunca superaría el miedo a salir de esa habitación, o a la oscuridad, o a siquiera dormirse sin pensar en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, su padre podría enviar por él nuevamente y ser llevado a otro horrible lugar.

 

—De acuerdo… aunque estaba pensando, Roger dice que no hay ningún problema si es que escribieras a alguno de tus amigos, estoy segura de que deben estar preocupados por ti, y que sería bueno incluso que ellos te vinieran a visitar, o podrías ir tú allá, a donde fuera… Mi hermana Sara ha dicho que no tiene problemas en acompañarte.

 

Noah siguió sin contestar, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando como la nieve iba cayendo y pintando de blanco el enorme jardín de la mansión donde vivía ahora con su hermano. Sabía que no tenía amigos, no en verdad, los únicos que podía haber considerado buenos amigos estaban en Londres, donde se había quedado más tiempo que en ningún otro lado, sin embargo no podía dejar de recordar lo que había pasado allí, esa chica… los gritos, los lamentos, el dolor… y él entregando la información que le pedían a cambio de que se detuvieran. No, realmente no tenía ningún amigo que se preocupase por su desaparición. Seguramente todos asumirían que andaba pasándola muy bien en algún rincón del mundo y que por eso no se comunicaba. Tal vez ninguno lo recordaba ya, y eso era lo mejor.

 

—De acuerdo… pero —Nadia suspiró profundamente y dejó sobre la mesa la bandeja nuevamente antes de sentarse en la cama —, Noah, yo te conozco desde hace muchos años —Nadia había sido la novia eterna de Roger y conocía a Noah desde que era muy pequeño, siempre había admirado la vivacidad del chico —y me destroza verte así, no puedes esconderte aquí por siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar, que volver al mundo, eres tan joven…

 

Noah dejó de mirar la nieve caer y giró a ver a su cuñada de manera hostil, le apetecía, más que nada en el mundo, quedarse solo en la habitación. Lamentó no tener el valor suficiente para irse de allí y encerrarse en otro sitio, en algún lugar lejano y recóndito, simplemente porque ahora tenía pavor de quedarse solo. Ni siquiera podía sentirse seguro solo en su habitación, a pesar de que su hermano le había prometido que su padre nunca más intentaría algo así. Roger y su padre habían tenido, según le había contado su propio hermano, una terrible discusión, donde su padre alegaba que los métodos utilizados por la clínica eran comprobados y eficaces y que el que Noah no hubiera podido resistirlo sólo hablaba de su debilidad. Roger había estado muy molesto al respecto y había amenazado a su padre, argumentando que si a Noah le volvían a tocar un solo cabello él no tendría reparo en dar a conocer a la opinión pública todo lo mal padre que era. Tras esos días de tensión Roger le prometió a Noah que su padre, ni nadie más, jamás, lo lastimaría nuevamente.

 

Pero aún así, Noah no se atrevería a salir de ese lugar.

 

—El quedarte aquí, escondido sólo hará que tu padre sienta que ha ganado, que crea que te ha reformado… ¿le darás la razón?

 

Noah se encogió de hombros, era el único tipo de comunicación que mantenía, asentía, negaba y la mayoría de las veces se encogía de hombros.

 

—Incluso en Inglaterra —suspiró Nadia mientras se levantaba y recogía nuevamente la bandeja y el grupo de diarios de Europa que llevaba a la habitación del chico para que se enterara de lo que pasaba en el mundo, aunque Noah jamás los miraba —, que son tan conservadores, ese tal Harry Potter ha salido ¿cómo le dicen ustedes?, del armario… y dicen que pronto aquí el consejo de magos también aprobará leyes para su protección, nadie te podrá hacer daño afuera… Deberías intentar… —se interrumpió cuando Noah giró con rapidez hacia ella, haciendo un sonido nada conocido en esa habitación tan silenciosa, y logrando que del sobresalto dejara caer los diarios al piso. 

 

Noah le dio una mirada apenada y se agachó a recoger los diarios que habían caído, meditando acerca de lo que su cuñada había dicho con respecto a Harry y su salida del armario, ¿sería verdad que después de todo ese tiempo finalmente el chico se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo?, desinteresadamente miró los diarios y una fotografía en especial llamó su atención; levantó con manos algo temblorosas el diario, poniéndose en pie y mirando fijamente a aquella fotografía; en ella aparecían Hermione, con un vestido de novia muy lindo, junto a ella Ron, como el flamante esposo y a un lado de ellos, con una gran sonrisa, Harry; se veía cambiado, mucho más maduro y bastante apuesto con su túnica de gala, y a su lado, nunca lo hubiera pensado, Draco Malfoy, sonriendo educadamente.

 

**HÉROES DE GUERRA Y AMIGOS INSEPARABLES DE HARRY POTTER: HERMIONE GRANGER Y RONALD WEASLEY CONTRAJERON MATRIMONIO.**

 

Nadia lo miró extrañada, y se puso detrás de él para darle una mirada al diario.

 

—Este diario es de hace semanas… al parecer olvidé botarlo —murmuró, pero Noah no pareció prestarle atención mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el diario y caminaba hasta sentarse en uno de los pequeños sillones. Ella esperó de pie, pacientemente, mientras miraba al chico extender el periódico y leer su contenido con atención.

_La tarde de ayer, rodeados de muchos familiares y amigos, los jóvenes Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se casaron, el padrino, como todos esperaban, fue Harry Potter, quien asistió a la ceremonia junto con Draco Malfoy, su actual pareja._

_Aún resulta algo extraño ver a la pareja junta, pues debemos recordar que Draco Malfoy, socio de una de las fábricas de pociones más importantes del Reino Unido y conocido como “El Fabricante de Pociones” pertenecía al bando del que no debe ser nombrado durante la guerra, aunque quedó libre de condena al probarse que su participación fuera obligada._

_Ambos parecían bastante relajados y contentos, junto a sus demás amigos durante la ceremonia y la fiesta. Recordemos que tanto Malfoy como Potter, junto al miembro más joven del Wizengamot, Aarón Bonaccord, quien no asistió a la ceremonia, Hermione Granger (Weasley ahora), Ronald Weasley y un grupo más de amigos, lucharon por una ley contra la discriminación por su elección sexual, luego de que la casa en la que vivían y trabajaban, junto con otras muchas fábricas, tiendas y comercios donde se afirmaba laboraban homosexuales, fuera atacada hace ya casi un año, dando como resultado la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas. Esta nueva ley ha revolucionado la comunidad mágica, y aún están tratando de conseguir más derechos para los homosexuales._

_Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes fuesen novios desde la escuela, declararon aún no tener intenciones de formar una familia, y partieron de luna de miel rumbo a Italia, en lo que sería el inicio de un viaje por el resto de Europa, que tomará cerca de un mes. Durante la ceremonia estuvieron reunidos todos los Weasley, aunque la pequeña de la familia, la recordada jugadora de Quidditch, y que fuera en el pasado novia de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley brilló por su ausencia…_

Noah dejó de leer y vio una pequeña fotografía al extremo del artículo, donde una chica pelirroja, con un uniforme de quidditch, sonreía arrogantemente a la cámara, debajo decía “ _Ginny Weasley”_ , pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar, fue esa mirada, ese rostro, ese cabello, era ella…

 

Noah levantó la mirada y soltó el diario, mientras sus manos temblaban con fuerza, su corazón se agitó y por un momento pensó que el alguien había apagado las luces, pues todo se volvió oscuro.

 

—¿Noah? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó alarmada Nadia caminando hacia él.

 

_Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja,_ recordó con temor, había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta, para no percatarse…

 

—¡Roger! —gritó Nadia asustada mientras corría hacia la puerta de la habitación, Noah, que se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, temblaba y boqueaba tratando de hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones —¡Roger!

 

_Era ella_ … esa había sido… estaba tan seguro.

 

—¿Noah? ¿Noah, que te pasa? —preguntó Roger entrando a la habitación y agitándolo con algo de fuerza, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

 

—Ginny Weasley —masculló, eran las primeras palabras que salían de sus labios luego de que su hermano lo recogiera en el bosque, su garganta ardía por el esfuerzo y por la expresión que tenía Roger, no estaba seguro de haber sido entendido.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Ella…

 

—¿Sí? —preguntó aliviado Roger de escuchar a su hermano hablar y de que los temblores de su cuerpo se detuvieran poco a poco.

 

—Noah, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada Nadia mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua que él rechazó negando con la cabeza.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó su hermano mientras Noah se dejaba caer sobre el sillón lentamente.

 

—Ella —farfulló mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente, más rápido de lo que había trabajado en los últimos tiempos, su hermano y su cuñada lo miraban aún algo asustados.

 

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó su hermano suavemente.  

 

—Necesito ir a Londres —decidió con rapidez.

 

—¿Londres? —preguntó Roger, asombrado de que la voz de su hermano sonará más firme y segura —. ¿Irás a ver a alguien? ¿A un amigo?

 

—No —negó Noah—, a Draco Malfoy.

 

*****

 

** La historia de Catherine Kennar **

****

_24 de septiembre del 2004_

 

Catherine era la hermanita de Lucas, siempre fue llamada como “ _la_ _hermanita_ de Lucas”, él siempre la cuidaba y protegía. Más aún luego de la muerte de los padres de ambos, ella tenía trece años en ese entonces, estaba en la escuela, en Hogwarts, y sus padres se habían ido de excursión al mar ártico. A ellos les gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas arriesgadas.

 

Catherine recordaba perfectamente ese día. Mucho más de lo que desearía hacerlo. Era primavera, antes su época favorita del año. Ahora no lo era tanto. Fue su hermano quien se lo dijo; ella había estado en clase de pociones cuando el profesor Flitwick, el jefe de su casa, entró al aula y le pidió que lo acompañara. Que tenía algo importante que decirle.

 

En su interior, cuando vio a su hermano de pie en medio de la oficina del profesor, con su túnica oscura y su espalda rígida y su mirada… sus ojos que ya no brillaban de la manera divertida de siempre, ella lo supo.

 

“¿Cuál de los dos?” Había preguntado en un susurro, ella sabía que sus padres estaban en otro de sus viajes de aventura y albur que tanto disfrutaban, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a que lo hicieran que hasta había olvidado el peligro que representaban.

 

La voz de su hermano, ese ronco gemido que había emergido de su garganta cuando había respondido “los dos”, ese par de palabras tan duras y atroces… Era mil novecientos noventa y dos, estaba en su cuarto año y le costó mucho superarlo, aquel verano ella y su hermano se unieron mucho más aún, sobre todo cuando él tuvo que volver a casa para acompañarla y cuidarla.

 

En quinto año aún sentía la pérdida de sus padres, pero todo era mucho más manejable gracias a su hermano y a la escuela.

 

Cuando, en mil novecientos noventa y seis, terminó la escuela, volvió a casa lista para una nueva aventura: quería estudiar arte, pintar, dibujar, hacer cuadros en movimiento, esculturas… tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza. ¿Qué importaba si decían que ese que no debe ser nombrado había decidido regresar? No era su asunto, sino de Potter, lo había visto en la escuela, sobre todo después de ese incidente tan mencionado en el Ministerio y que nadie entendía, y no le parecía la gran cosa, es decir, estaba algo guapo, sí, y se veía listo y fuerte, pero, de allí a creer que ese niño tendría la fuerza que se necesitaba para vencer al que no debe ser nombrado, era demasiado. Seguramente sería ese Dumbledore quien lo haría al final, ya había derrotado a otro mago tenebroso antes, o eso había dicho el profesor Binns.

 

Vaya chasco que se llevó cuando al llegar a casa, al terminar la escuela, todo estaba diferente. Su hermano estaba diferente. Le llevó un tiempo asimilar todo eso. No. Tal vez nunca lo asimiló. Su hermano decía haberse hecho miembro de un grupo muy importante, haber conseguido estar del lado correcto, que tras la guerra que se avecinaban ellos serían vencedores. Le habían lavado el cerebro. No encontraba otra explicación para tan horroroso descubrimiento: Su hermano era uno de ellos, de aquellos sobre los cuales le habían advertido en la escuela, su hermano era un mortífago.

 

Durante semanas discutió con él, pero nada de lo que dijera lo hacía entrar en razón. Hablaba de ataques, del peligro que representaba andar en las calles en esos tiempos; finalmente fue confinada a estar solamente en casa, no podría ir a estudiar, ni visitar amigos o amigas y, por supuesto, ellos tampoco podrían venir, ¿quién sabe de qué lado estarían?, después de todo se podía tratar de una trampa.

 

Cuando leyó que Dumbledore había muerto supo que tanto Harry Potter como todos los demás estaban perdidos, ya no había nada que pudiera detener a ese innombrable.

 

Como su hermano no le prohibía deambular por la casa, ella miraba con atención a todos esos extraños y extrañas que circulaban por allí, escuchaba sus conversaciones y sus planes aunque no los entendía del todo. Aún pintaba y por esa época se dedicó a retratar a todos los que veía, no tenía más que hacer, dibujaba sus túnicas oscuras, sus rostros, o sus máscaras blancas, y sus temibles marcas tenebrosas.

 

Cuando una tarde descubrió sin querer que su hermano también la portaba se asustó. Nunca más lo vio de la misma manera que antes. Debió haberle dicho a él que sabía que la tenía. Debió haberle repetido que era una mala idea, que tenía un mal presentimiento… Debió hacer tantas cosas…  Sentía tanto arrepentimiento por no haberlo hecho…

 

“Los invitados” de su hermano eran cada vez más, y cada vez más siniestros, sus voces más atemorizantes; ya no le gustaba tanto deambular por la casa, hasta el punto en que prácticamente no salía de su habitación y sólo el fiel elfo de sus padres: Gray, era su nexo con el mundo; él le llevaba la comida y algunas veces, cuando su hermano lo permitía, “El Profeta”. No le agradaba mucho leerlo y muchas veces lo dejó sin tocar sobre la mesa hasta el anochecer en que el elfo lo retiraba.

 

Una madrugada caían truenos, ella odiaba los truenos, y aún a sus dieciocho años no se avergonzaba de que le dieran miedo. En noches como esas extrañaba a su hermano, pues podía ir a buscarlo y pedirle que la acompañara hasta que estos terminaran. Pero su hermano, como cada madrugada, había salido a hacer quién sabe qué. Lo sabía porque cada día, cerca al amanecer, él abría la puerta de su habitación a mirar que estuviera bien y a darle un beso en la frente antes de seguir hasta su propia habitación. Todas las noches esperaba que regresara con bien.

 

Esa madrugada, sin embargo, sentada en su cama, esperando que el ruido de los truenos se detuviera escuchó el primer ruido de aparición en la casa, luego otro, y otro más. Estaba acostumbrada a que los demás aparecieran con su hermano y pasaran el resto del día en casa, así que en un inicio no se preocupó, esperó paciente a que su hermano subiera para darle el beso de saludo, entonces le pediría que la acompañara hasta que la tormenta terminara.

 

La puerta no se abrió esa madrugada, ese beso de saludo no llegó… nunca más.

 

Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para ver qué era lo que pasaba, salió con la varita en la mano, vistiendo sobre el pijama un abrigo grueso y unas zapatillas. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza contra su pecho, ella no era una chica de acción ni mucho menos, tenía que reconocérselo.

 

Bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, escuchaba las voces alteradas de varios magos y brujas, pero no reconocía la de su hermano en medio de todas las demás; antes de llegar al final de la escalera ya tenía una varita apuntándole a la garganta. Primero se asustó, gritó y pegó un salto, pero luego se tranquilizó, aquel era uno de los que siempre había visto con su hermano, compartiendo cenas y tragos al anochecer antes de salir de misión.

 

—¿Donde está mi hermano? —había preguntado ilusamente. ¡Oh, que ilusa que había sido en ese momento!

 

—No vendrá más —fue la respuesta fría que recibió. Y ella entendió. Su hermano no volvería porque había muerto… tardó en asimilarlo, mientras a rastras la llevaban a su habitación, escuchó a los otros que se quejaban, decían algo como “Maldita orden” Ella no sabía de que orden hablaban, nunca antes los había escuchado mencionarla.

 

Fue recluida en su habitación mientras le informaban que su hermano había donado la casa y toda la fortuna de la familia al Lord. Ella no les creyó, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto quedarse allí y escuchar como su casa era desbaratada.

 

Fue allí que apareció el bueno y viejo Gray, que siempre la había ayudado tanto, que era su cómplice cuando, siendo aún niña, se escabullía a comer pastel de chocolate en la cocina o destruía algún juguete.

Gray estaba ya muy viejo, eso había dicho el elfo, que pronto moriría y que antes debía cumplir con dejarla a salvo, tal como se lo había prometido a su hermano.

 

En Hogwarts, había dicho Gray, hay un elfo libre; Dobby, dijo que la llevaría con él, que él la podría poner en contacto con gente que estaba a favor de Potter, con gente que la protegería.

 

Fue una madrugada agitada, entre la aparición en las afueras de Cabeza de Puerco, la llegada de Dobby, seguido por la profesora McGonagall y algunos más que no conocía. Fue interrogada con Veritaserum  para comprobar que no mentía y que no se trataba de una trampa.

 

Era ya medio día cuando la dejaron descansar, les había dado los rostros de los que había visto, los había dibujado, había dicho todo lo que sabía al respecto y ellos averiguaron que su hermano había muerto, efectivamente, en una misión para el Lord, aunque no le dijeron quien lo mató.

 

Durante el resto de la guerra permaneció escondida, junto con Gray, y tal como esperaba, el elfo murió, fue pocos días antes de que la batalla final se diera. La batalla final había acabado con su encierro, los que quedaban de la orden, entre ellos el nuevo Ministro, la ayudaron a recuperar su casa, que estaba ya vacía y saqueada, y su fortuna en Gringotts, de la cual ya no quedaba casi nada, aún así se las ingenió para estudiar arte y empezar a pintar. Pese a ser sangre pura y no haber tenido mucho contacto con el mundo muggle, optó por empezar allí, pronto tuvo una carrera, cuadros que pintar y cosas que hacer; y la guerra, y la pérdida de su hermano se volvió algo difuso en su mente…

 

Hasta que un día, regresando de una exposición en Liverpool, cuando apareció en el jardín de su casa ya restaurada, sintió que no estaba sola, fue un presentimiento, nunca lo había pensado así, pero ella había dado información sobre los mortífagos, era una traidora. Eso le dijo la voz de la mujer que sostenía el cuchillo, dos hombres más la sostenían de los brazos, trató de gritar y defenderse pero la voz y las fuerzas la habían abandonado. La sensación del cuchillo en su cuello, abriéndole la piel fue ardiente, pero no tan dolorosa como había esperado; mientras caía sobre el jardín vio la casa, la casa de sus padres y su hermano, por un momento le pareció verlos allí de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de manera cariñosa, como cuando niña, saludándola y dándole la bienvenida…

*****


	2. LA DECLARACIÓN DE NOAH

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 2: “LA DECLARACIÓN DE NOAH”**

_El valiente no es el que no siente miedo, sino el que a pesar de tenerlo, actúa._

_(Anónimo)_

_Enero del 2005, Inglaterra_

—Odio hacer esto —manifestó Draco mientras releía el itinerario de viaje.

 

—Pero eres tú el que consigue los mejores tratos, además te invitaron a ti —replicó Gael, por enésima vez en la tarde, usando un tono ya aburrido.

 

—Sí, pero es que… ¿Alemania? ¿Acaso no vendemos ya suficientes pociones allí?

 

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y levantó uno de los pergaminos que estaban sobre el escritorio, el de las proyecciones de venta que podían alcanzar si es que cerraban ese trato, el informe que el mismo Draco había hecho.

 

—Y podemos vender más, mucho más.

 

—A veces pienso que eres demasiado ambicioso —masculló Draco quitándole el pergamino a Gael de las  manos.

 

Gael soltó una carcajada.

 

—Eres tú el que me enseñó a ser así, ¿recuerdas?

 

—Lamentablemente —aceptó Draco, durante el tiempo que llevaban con la fábrica, aún desde Grimmauld Place, cuando Draco no se sentía seguro de dar la cara a los dueños de los lugares que le compraban, enviaba a Gael, instruyéndolo sobre todo lo que debía decir y hacer, aceptar y negar, y Gael había aprendido, bastante bien.

 

—Vamos, sólo serán cuatro días, yo cuidaré a Harry.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

 

—No se trata de cuidar a Harry.

 

—Ya, lo que tú digas.

 

—Tonto —farfulló Draco, lo cierto era que no sólo se trataba de estar tantos días lejos de Harry, no habían estado alejados ni un solo día desde la última pelea que habían tenido, un año atrás, pero había algo más, en esos días de ausencia llegaría el nuevo cargamento de ingredientes, y entre ellos el último que le faltaba para tener lista la nueva poción que había ideado, y moría de ganas de ponerse a trabajar en ella, había planeado todo, o casi todo, con bastante meticulosidad, cuando hacerla, los pasos a seguir, todo, excepto cuando probarla.

 

—Draco…

 

—Ya, ya, que sabes que al fin si iré.

 

—Claro, pero te gusta hacer algo de drama antes ¿verdad?

 

—¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Mikel?

 

—Porque tiene turno en la clínica esta noche, y además quedamos en revisar todos los balances y lo que llevarías a Alemania.

 

Draco suspiró profundamente, obligándose a recordar que sólo serían cuatro días y que al volver tanto Harry como los ingredientes para su poción permanecerían allí.

 

—De acuerdo, pásame los detalles de las pociones patentadas del último año…

 

*****

 

—¿Y estás segura, muy segura, de que funcionará? —preguntó Harry, que en ese momento se encontraba en su oficina de la Escuela, las clases ya habían terminado y como sabía que Draco tendría junta con Gael para ultimar lo de su viaje a Alemania, estaba aprovechando el tiempo para hablar con su amiga.

 

—Sí, y por enésima vez, sí, Harry —suspiró Hermione con el libro abierto sobre la mesa —; no dice que tienen que ser de sexos diferentes, sólo habla de magia, es un ritual muy antiguo, que ya no se practica en la actualidad, pues es demasiado complicado e íntimo, además que se requiere de una gran cantidad de magia y energía, los magos que lo practiquen deben estar entrenados para ello.

 

—¿Por eso ya nadie lo hace?

 

—Ajá

 

—¿No será porque ha habido casos de muerte o algo así?

 

Hermione resopló mientras extraía de su bolso otro libro igual de viejo que el que tenían sobre el escritorio, luego de encontrar el ritual, le había dicho a Harry que creía haber encontrado la forma de realizar lo que quería, pero con los preparativos de la boda y luego la luna de miel y ponerse al día, no sólo en el trabajo sino también en la consejería, casi no había tenido tiempo de seguir investigando, aunque no había olvidado la promesa de ayudar a Harry con eso.

 

—Pues sí, ahora que lo mencionas sí, esa es otra de las razones por las cuales el ritual se dejó de practicar, aunque no porque alguien saliera herido, sino porque las magias de la pareja no fueran compatibles, mejor dicho complementarias.

 

—¿Complementarias?

 

—La idea de una pareja, el… —Hermione tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y por un instante sintió como todo se movía a su alrededor, se aferró con más fuerza del libro que tenía entre las manos, como si éste evitara que cayera.

 

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Harry levantándose y rodeando el escritorio para llegar hasta su amiga.

 

—No pasa nada, creo que he pescado algún virus raro, ya se me pasará —comentó ella sintiéndose ya mucho mejor.

 

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez deba verte un medimago…

 

—No, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, además, estoy bien, ya te dije, es algo que hemos pescado, Ron tiene lo mismo.

 

—¿Está enfermo?

 

—No lo está, ni yo tampoco, simplemente la comida no nos cae bien… —Hermione frunció el ceño —, y no, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo cocino —se defendió —, ayer que fuimos a la madriguera estuvimos igual, y cocinó Molly.

 

—Pero yo no he dicho nada —se excusó Harry con una sonrisa, aunque aún algo preocupado por su amiga.

 

—Ya, si no te conoceré, y no debes burlarte, al menos Ron y yo intentamos cocinar, cosa que no podemos decir de Draco y de ti.

 

—Eso fue un golpe bajo —reprochó Harry sentándose nuevamente tras su escritorio —, tanto él como yo estamos muy ocupados y comer fuera o pedir comida se nos hace más fácil y simple.

 

—Y seguro… así no se envenenan mutuamente.

 

—Ah, pero que graciosa, Granger —dijo una voz, arrastrando las palabras desde la puerta, Hermione giró asustada mientras Harry cubría con algunos pergaminos los libros de Hermione.

 

—¡Draco! —dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable.

 

—Y aún te atreves a decir mi nombre —comentó el chico entrando a la oficina a la vez que Harry se ponía en pie.

 

—Has terminado pronto —le dijo Harry alcanzándolo y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

 

—Sí, mejor eso antes de no resistir más mis deseos de hechizar a Gael.

 

—Oh… —Hermione frunció el ceño hacia Draco —¿No ha ido bien?

 

—Bien para Gael, que se salvó de ser hechizado —aclaró Draco —. Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? —preguntó hacia Harry —ya sabes, a la calle, para evitar morir envenenados.

 

Hermione y Harry soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza.

 

—Ya debo irme, Ron ya debe estar por llegar a casa —dijo Hermione metiendo de  cualquier manera los libros en el bolso nuevamente.

 

—¿Segura que te sientes bien? Draco y yo te podemos llevar para que no uses la red flú, ya de por si suele marear y…

 

—No, gracias, en serio, estoy bien, Harry, eres más exagerado que Ron.

 

—¡Eso es imposible! —replicaron Harry y Draco a la vez, Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

 

—No le diré que han dicho eso —comentó caminando hacia la chimenea.

 

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó Draco en el momento en que Hermione tomaba ya un poco de polvos flú.

 

—No, es algo pasajero. Cuídense, y Draco, que tengas suerte en tu viaje a Alemania, Harry me contó que es una gran oportunidad.

 

—Lo es, gracias —respondió Draco, y no fue hasta que la chica se fue que preguntó en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

 

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

 

—Ella y Ron tienen un raro virus, creo, la comida no les hace bien, es algo del estómago, tal vez podrías jugar con tu caldero e idear algo —sugirió pegándose a su cuerpo y pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

 

—Es con otra cosa con lo que me apetece jugar en realidad —comentó Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda de Harry y llegaba hasta las nalgas.

 

Harry suspiró y le dio un beso en los labios.

 

—Eso me agrada más.

 

—Pero primero hay que ir por comida, muero de hambre.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Harry —, y comemos en casa.

 

—Claro.

 

Cuando ya estaban por salir de la oficina de Harry, Draco le dio una mirada más a la chimenea por donde había salido Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, las caricias de Harry lo habían apartado de lo que estaba pensando en un inicio.

 

—¿Pasa algo?

 

—Está embarazada —declaró con voz seria.

 

—¿Quién?

 

—Hermione, está embarazada.

 

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

 

Draco se abstuvo de contestar que lo sabía porque llevaba las últimas semanas estudiando demasiado acerca de los embarazos en brujas, porque tendría que aclarar las razones para hacer aquello y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 

—Sólo lo sé, y hasta lo puedo apostar.

 

—No, no puede ser, Ron también está enfermo.

 

—¿En serio? Que peculiar —ambos ya caminaban por el pasillo y Harry cerraba puertas y revisaba todo antes de salir.

 

—No es peculiar, viven juntos, es normal que lo estén si comen la misma comida.

 

—No, se llama síntomas compartidos, pasa mucho, sobre todo en las parejas que están muy unidas. 

 

—Nah… —Harry negó con la cabeza mientras finalmente ambos subían al auto, rumbo a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos para ordenar comida.

 

*****

 

Pese a que él hubiera querido partir ese mismo día, en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de quien había sido su captora, tuvo que obedecer a su hermano y dejarse revisar por un medimago, sobre todo porque estaban en invierno y él llevaba más de un año sin salir de esa habitación.

 

_“Su cuerpo no aguantará si lo somete al frío tan rápidamente”_ Había dicho el anciano con voz siniestra _“Que dé primero unos cuantos paseos por el jardín, sé que Londres es menos frío, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a que surja un ataque de pánico”_

 

Y Noah tuvo que reconocer que el hombre había tenido razón, la primera vez que había intentado salir de su habitación lo había sobrecogido un pánico innecesario, apenas había llegado al pasillo antes de regresar a su habitación, a su lugar casi completamente seguro.

 

Le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba que le podía tomar el empezar a dar paseos por el  jardín de la casa, con Sarah, o con Elías, el otro hermano de Nadia, incluso Roger lo acompañaba algunas tardes los fines de semana. Ninguno le preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba, qué era lo que había hecho que se despertara de esa horrible pesadilla, ni la razón por la cual ahora quería desesperadamente partir a Londres una vez estuviera completamente recuperado.

 

Y Noah agradecía que no lo hicieran. No hubiera podido decirlo. Aún no. Aunque no planeaba quedarse callado demasiado tiempo. Claro que no, pero todo debería ser a su debido tiempo, no se arriesgaría a echar todo a perder por andar apurado.

 

Además el tiempo que había usado recuperándose lo había usado también investigando, su hermano le había proveído de los diarios del último año, había leído todas las crónicas que se habían escrito acerca de la ley anti discriminación que  Harry había impulsado, había leído lo exitoso que se habían vuelto Draco y Gael con la Fábrica de pociones, y también, lamentablemente del ataque que se había dado poco antes de que su hermano lo sacara de ese horrible lugar. Sabía que mucha de la información que le había dado a esa chica tenía algo que ver, no podía ser casualidad que estuviera tan interesada en Draco y sus rutinas y amigos y que luego atacaran su hogar. También leyó acerca de esa chica, al parecer más amiga de Draco y Gael, pues había estudiado con ellos, y la forma como había sido la única víctima del ataque en cadena.

 

—¿Noah? —preguntó Roger entrando a la habitación, ahora con las antorchas totalmente encendidas, mientras Noah leía un libro en uno de los sillones.

 

—Hola, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

 

—Bien, gracias —contestó Roger sentándose delante de él —tenemos ya los trasladores y todo el viaje a Londres.

 

—Genial —asintió Noah dejando a un lado el libro que leía.

 

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? ¿Qué no será un retroceso? Lo mejor sería olvidar que…

 

—No podría —interrumpió Noah con voz alarmada, temiendo que su hermano se arrepintiese de ayudarlo —. No hasta que haga lo que tengo que hacer, hasta que les diga… —suspiró profundamente —. Estaré bien, debes confiar en mi y que no haré ninguna tontería.

 

Roger le dio una mirada evaluadora y finalmente asintió mientras extendía un paquete, una caja de madera pequeña.

 

—El itinerario y los boletos para los trasladores,  te hospedaras en el mismo hotel que te hospedabas antes, Sarah partirá contigo.

 

—¿Cuándo?

 

—En tres días.

 

—En tres días —repitió Noah mirando los boletos que le daban acceso a la zona de aparición internacional de Rusia.

 

*****

 

Harry apretó un poco más los dedos entre los de Draco, mientras sentía la caliente piel de Draco sobre su espalda, con estocadas lentas y precisas lo empujaba contra la cama, mientras en su oído murmuraba cosas, intercalando las palabras sueltas con besos y pequeñas mordidas.

 

—Te voy a extrañar —masculló Draco empujándose dentro de Harry una vez más, con una mano se apoyaba sobre el colchón mientras la otra era apresada por la caliente mano de Harry, delante de ambos, chocando casi con el cabecero de la cama.

 

—Mmm…sí —gimoteó Harry arqueándose para no dejar ni una porción de su espalda sin sentir el calor de la piel de Draco —. Sí, Draco.

 

—Te amo —le dijo en el oído antes de que su lengua bajase un poco más, lamiendo debajo de la oreja y llegando hasta el cuello —te amo demasiado— repitió levantándose un poco más, impulsándose con la mano que tenía en el colchón y presionando un poco más la de Harry.

 

—Y yo…— Harry flexionó un poco las piernas, lo suficiente para tener el  espacio necesario para que sus caderas dieran el encuentro a la pelvis de Draco, que se empujaba con un ritmo cada vez más veloz dentro de él —también.

 

—Merlín… Harry… —jadeó Draco cuando Harry comenzó a apretarse cada vez más entorno a él.

 

—Draco… así —pidió Harry mientras se empujaba hacia atrás, las embestidas de Draco lo devolvían al colchón, de tal forma que su erección era presionada y masajeada al mismo ritmo que Draco lo estaba tomando, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte —me correré— informó apenas sin aire.

 

Draco no le soltó la mano que tenían entrelazada, se levantó un poco más y empujó contra él perdiendo ya el control absoluto de la situación, aquel pequeño momento en que ambos se descontrolaban totalmente, los gritos y gemidos llenaron la habitación, mezclados con el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando.

 

—Harry —gritó Draco sintiendo a Harry convulsionar debajo de él, su interior apresándolo en el punto exacto del dolor y el placer.

 

—Oh… —lloriqueó Harry dejándose caer completamente sobre la cama, sintiendo a Draco empujarse una vez más dentro de él, con mucha fuerza y un líquido caliente invadiendo su interior. —Oh… sí —suspiró sintiendo sobre su espalda ya todo el peso de Draco, sus respiraciones agitadas.

 

—Merlín, Harry —gimoteó Draco dándole pequeños besos en la nuca y los hombros antes de soltarlo por completo y levantarse para salir de su interior —, eres increíble.

 

—Lo sé —se burló Harry girando para encontrarse con el cuerpo caliente y aún agitado de Draco.

 

—Que presumido —se quejó Draco antes de darle un beso en los labios. Harry rápidamente se pegó a él, sus cuerpos y piernas entrando en total contacto.

 

—Eres tú el que lo ha dicho —continuó Harry. Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿No te ha parecido increíble?

 

—Más que eso —admitió enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco —. Y te voy a extrañar.

 

—Y yo… pero no puedo hacer nada… aunque podrías venir conmigo.

 

—Sabes que no puedo, que tengo clases y citas con la consejería —dijo Harry, como ya le había dicho antes, cada vez que Draco le proponía ir.

 

—Sí —Draco le acarició el cabello y cerró los ojos, se sentía agotado, en unas cuantas horas más debería partir ya, pero Harry y él parecían no dispuestos a dormir. Aunque claro, él no tenía ninguna queja por la forma como ambos estaban usando ese tiempo.

 

—Pero gracias por pedirme que fuera.

 

—Fregoteo —murmuró Draco suavemente para que el cuerpo de ambos estuviera limpio y luego, con ayuda de la varita también, hizo levitar el grueso cobertor, el frío de invierno se estaba sintiendo cada vez más.

 

—Gracias —dijo Harry con voz adormilada.

 

—Harry…

 

—mmm

 

—Prométeme que te cuidaras, comerás a tus horas y dormirás las horas adecuadas.

 

—¿Por qué insistes con ese tema? —se quejó Harry levantándose para mirarlo a los ojos —No me voy a dar al abandono porque estés fuera cuatro días, claro que te extrañaré pero…

 

—Pero tú eres muy desordenado en eso, no quiero que…

 

—Exagerado —interrumpió Harry volviendo a acostarse, abrazado a Draco —; duérmete, ya es demasiado tarde y no quiero que te duermas en una de tus reuniones. 

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y se acurrucó un poco más junto a Harry.

 

—Probablemente lo haga, estoy agotado.

 

—De nada —se burló Harry, Draco le dio un suave tirón en el cabello en respuesta pero ninguno dijo nada más, mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos rápidamente.

 

*****

 

Draco sonrió forzadamente mientras daba la mano a todos aquellos gerentes con lo que se había entrevistado durante demasiadas horas, habían sido negociaciones largas y en algunos momentos agresivas, pero finalmente había conseguido salir de ese sitio con mucho más de lo que había esperado salir. Gael estaría contento cuando se enterase de todo el volumen de pedidos que tendrían ahora para su línea de perfumes y productos de limpieza. Y además estaría mucho más contento cuando supiera que el contrato era uno de los más grandes firmados hasta el momento en cuanto a fabricación de pociones con una empresa extranjera (por parte de Alemania al menos), se refería.

 

—Un placer, señor Malfoy —le dijo una bruja bastante mayor, con la que se había encaramado en una discusión acerca de los costos de los ingredientes americanos —, supongo que nos estaremos bastante seguido.

 

—Así es —contestó Draco con amabilidad —, tanto mi socio como yo estaremos constantemente aquí, al menos hasta cumplir con la primera parte de la implementación.

 

—Claro —suspiró la bruja, y por un momento pareció querer decir algo más, pero a último momento pareció arrepentirse y solamente hizo un ligero asentimiento, antes de dar la vuelta y salir, seguida por un muchacho más joven que decía ser su asistente.

 

—Lo que Berit quiso preguntar —comentó otro mago mirando hacia la bruja que ya estaba cerca de la puerta, la mujer tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas —es que si sería posible que alguna vez llegaras junto a tu… pareja, Harry Potter.

 

Draco amplió la sonrisa un poco más, recordándose que acaba de firmar un contrato y que no podía mandarlos al diablo.

 

—Por supuesto, si es que Harry puede darse un tiempo libre con sus proyectos, Cort.

 

—Genial —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa radiante —. Sería interesante conversar con él, es todo un héroe, dicen que venció a un mago terrorífico.

 

—Sí, Voldemort —arrugó la nariz Draco —, un tipo medio loco, pero que dio problemas durante mucho tiempo. Tienen suerte de que no haya llegado aquí, en Inglaterra murieron  miles por él.

 

—Oh… eso es, lamentablemente —respondió el hombre apretando su mano contra la de Draco antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y comenzar a alejarse —. Que esté muy bien, señor Malfoy, nos veremos pronto.

 

—Encantado —contestó Draco, el asistente de Cort, un chico de cabellos claros y ojos azules le dio una mirada descarada mientras sonría de manera coqueta… o más que eso.

 

—Un gusto, señor Malfoy —le dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia él, Draco, por educación, correspondió al saludo, aunque no sonrió, simplemente le regaló la expresión más fría y dura que pudo. El chico pareció algo desconcertado mientras se alejaba.

 

Cuando finalmente todos se hubieron retirado, juntó todos los materiales, muestras de pociones y diversos informes que había llevado para esa reunión, recordándose una vez más que la próxima vez necesitaría mínimo un asistente que le ayudara con todo eso, o, mejor aún, que Gael viajara con él, tal vez el no parecer solo delante de todos ellos hubiera podido hacer que las negociaciones duraran un poco menos.

 

El hotel donde se hospedaba era uno bastante moderno, en el centro mismo de Bremen, aunque era mágico, parecía pasar de ser percibido por los muggles que pululaban por allí.

 

Entró a la recepción por medio de la aparición, disfrutando el poder hacerlo nuevamente, incluso, internamente se regocijaba al siquiera poder salir de Inglaterra, ya que antes lo tenía prohibido.

 

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —dijo la voz de uno de los recepcionistas, en un duro ingles.

 

—Buenas noches. ¿Tengo alguna carta?

 

—Tres, caballero —respondió el hombre extendiendo unos sobres hacia él.

 

Draco miró extrañado el grupo de cartas, sólo esperaba dos, una de Harry, por supuesto, y una de Gael, preguntándole que tal habían ido las negociaciones, la tercera era un misterio.

 

—¿Cenará el caballero?

 

—En mi habitación —respondió Draco mientras el hombre extendía un pequeño menú de comidas hacia él, Draco escogió rápidamente algo ligero y una botella de vino antes de subir a su habitación, cargando con su viejo, pero muy querido morral, y las cartas.

 

Dejó todo sobre la mesa de madera del fondo y se metió rápidamente a la ducha, se sentía demasiado agotado ahora que todo había terminado, al día siguiente tendría un pequeño almuerzo de “cordialidad” con sus nuevos socios alemanes antes de poder viajar hacia Londres nuevamente. Por él y hubiera desistido del almuerzo, pero lo cierto era que le convenía afianzar lazos con ellos. Era la primera vez que intentaban firmar un contrato con el extranjero, y Draco no quería que fuera la última. Utilizaría ese ejemplo para sus futuros tratos y necesitaba tener todo lo posible a favor.

 

Cuando salió de la ducha, envuelto en un albornoz bastante grueso y suave, la comida, así como la botella de vino ya estaban en la mesa del centro, donde había dejado además las cartas.

 

Se sirvió una copa de vino mientras leía los remitentes, el primero era por supuesto Harry, el segundo, tal como esperaba, Gael, pero el tercero era de alguien que no creía le escribiría: Aarón Bonaccord.

 

Aarón había creado la consejería, parte de su publicidad era que Harry, Draco, Hermione y muchos otros profesionales empapados del tema homosexual estarían allí para ayudar a cualquiera que tuviera dudas o problemas, ya sea de discriminación, médicos o de orientación. A pesar de que Draco iba dos o tres veces por semana a ayudar, escuchar jóvenes con problemas y guiarlos hacia la forma correcta de actuar, tanto él como Harry apenas y se cruzaban con el hombre, que había, en sólo unos cuantos meses cambiado completamente. Su sonrisa sólo aparecía si es que había una cámara o un periodista delante, y aún así no era ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo deslumbrante que antes. Incluso pasaba días enteros sin aparecer por la consejería y su popularidad entre los miembros del Wizengamot estaba disminuyendo. Todo se debía, por supuesto, a la ausencia de Boris. El chico, luego de aquella tarde en que Aarón se había rehusado a admitir que eran pareja delante de los periodistas, se había marchado de casa, y aunque seguía trabajando en el Ministerio, y apareciendo ocasionalmente en la consejería, sobre todo para conversar con Tyrone o Giles, no había vuelto a casa.

 

Por Tyrone y Giles había sabido que se había mudado a un pequeño departamento en las afueras de Londres y que se había negado a ver a Aarón más de lo estrictamente necesario por cuestiones de trabajo, que había tenido unas cuantas aventuras con chicos desconocidos, y sobre todo que no estaba dispuesto a volver con Aarón por el momento, quien, según decían Tyrone y Giles, había intentado acercarse a Boris en más de una ocasión.

 

Draco, pese a todo lo malo que había resultado ser la presencia de Aarón, no podía dejar de pensar en que sentía mucho que esa relación, de tantos años, se quebrara, y sobre todo de ver que Boris, que intentaba esconderlo mejor de lo que Aarón lo intentaba, se viera triste y solitario. No podía dejar de recordar aquella conversación fuera del Ministerio, la forma como de alguna manera había intervenido para hacer que Boris se alejara de Aarón.

 

Con mucha curiosidad dejó de lado la carta de Gael y la de Harry y optó por la de Aarón, no había razón alguna para que el hombre le escribiera sino fuera un asunto de real importancia.

 

Eran apenas unas cuantas líneas, pero muy perturbadoras:

 

_Hola Draco,_

_Espero que todo esté yendo bien por Alemania._

_Te extrañará mi carta, pero ha surgido algo muy importante e interesante, al menos eso quiero creer, tengo en casa a un chico que dice haber estado en la clínica de rehabilitación que tanto investigamos, al parecer él, con ayuda de alguien del interior, escapó, y no le hicieron los hechizos de memoria, pero se rehúsa a que Harry o cualquier otro que tenemos encargado del asunto, se entreviste con él, me ha pedido expresamente que seas tú el que venga a hablar con él, promete contar todo lo que pueda y ayudarnos a encerrar a todos esos que lo maltrataron (porque dice que fue cruelmente maltratado) con una sola condición, primero quiere hablar contigo._

_Sé que debes estar de vuelta mañana en la noche y que sería demasiado pedirte que vinieras esa misma noche, pero ¿qué tal el día siguiente? Él se estaba hospedando en un hotel de Londres, pero le he convencido, tanto a él como a su acompañante de quedarse en mi casa y ya les he explicado de tu viaje y están dispuestos a esperarte._

_Entonces… ¿pasado mañana en la mañana te parece bien?_

_Avísame._

_Aarón._

_PD: he querido poner el nombre de la persona que te comento, pero él no me lo ha permitido, aunque confía en que vendrás._

_Aarón._

Draco releyó la carta un par de veces más, no se le ocurría quién querría entrevistarse con él antes que con Harry, pero la curiosidad podía más así que rápidamente garabateó en un pergamino a Aarón “De acuerdo, pasado mañana a las diez”. Llamó a uno de los empleados del hotel y enviaron la carta rápidamente.

 

Cuando cenó lo hizo con la compañía de las cartas de Gael y Harry, el primero pidiéndole que le diera los pormenores de las negociaciones finales y el segundo diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba y lo mucho que lo quería tener en casa ya.

 

Cuando se durmió, luego de contestar las cartas de ambos, se sentía ligeramente ebrio por la botella de vino que casi se había terminado y su cabeza, pese al cansancio y el adormecimiento, no dejó de darle vueltas a la persona que lo estaría esperando en casa de Aarón y si es que en verdad tendría información acerca de la clínica esa.

 

*****

 

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad de que te dijera que no? — preguntó Hermione suavemente, Harry y ella estaban en la casa de Hermione y Ron, cerca de la madriguera, era ya de noche, pero Ron, ocupado con unos problemas de última hora, no había vuelto a casa aún, lo cual era ideal para los planes de ellos, pues no habían querido decirle a nadie nada al respecto.

 

—Sí —contestó honestamente Harry mientras dejaba el libro con los pasos a seguir para enlace de magia a un lado —, pero evito pensar tan negativamente.

 

—Qué gracioso —masculló Hermione con el ceño fruncido —. A lo que me refiero es que no quiero que te enfades… es decir, enlazar la magia, darle una parte de tu magia a él y que él te de una parte de la suya… es tan…

 

—Nunca nos dejarían casarnos, ustedes, Ron y tú, comparten ciertos vínculos por estar unidos, nosotros no podemos porque ambos somos chicos, no es justo.

 

—Pero en algún momento lo permitirán, dirán que es correcto hacerlo y entonces podrían hacerlo legalmente…

 

—No es cuestión de ser legal, no me importa si el Wizengamot da la ley mañana, o nunca, es algo que quiero hacer ahora, no está prohibido ni penado. Se trata de unirnos más aún, no de esperar a que el mundo mágico nos apruebe. Sabes que esa nunca ha sido mi intención, el ser aprobado.

 

—Demasiado bien —suspiró Hermione negando con la cabeza —, aunque aún sigo pensando en la posibilidad de que Draco no lo permita… ya sabes que a veces suele ser muy extraño… como cuando se fue de casa por lo de Aarón.

 

—No dirá que no, ya verás —dijo Harry tratando de convencerse a si mismo —, aceptará gustoso.

 

—¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo?

 

—Cuando domine este hechizo… en un par de semanas más, creo —sonrió Harry pensando en las mil y una formas que había ideado para pedirlo.

 

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia el reloj de pared. Ron y ella habían invitado a Harry a cenar esa noche para darle la gran noticia, pero Ron había tenido un problema en la tienda y aún no llegaba y ella empezaba a sentirse un poco ansiosa. Esperaba que Ron no tardara mucho más tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de contárselo a Harry.  

 

—¿Sigues enferma? —preguntó Harry luego de un momento —¿Estás segura que no es buena idea ir a ver a un medimago? Ya son muchos días y…

 

—Estaré bien, no debes preocuparte —interrumpió Hermione poniéndose en pie —. ¿Deseas vino? ¿Cerveza?

 

—Cerveza estará bien —aceptó Harry poniéndose en pie y guardando el libro que estudiaba hasta ese momento, Ron no tardaría en llegar.

 

Cuando, media hora después, Ron llegó a casa por fin pudieron cenar, pese a la familiaridad de siempre, la pareja de amigos parecía algo tensa. Hermione casi no probó bocado mientras Ron engullía todo lo que tenía en frente frenéticamente y casi sin hablar.

 

—¿Y tú ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Harry dando cuenta del postre.

 

—Creo que sí… —suspiró Ron dándole una significativa mirada a Hermione que asintió suavemente —. Fuimos a San Mungo ayer —informó con voz seria y ceremoniosa, Harry arqueó una ceja en muda interrogante —, y nos ha confirmado que no tenemos ningún virus ni nada similar.

 

—Es un alivio —comentó  Harry —, pero, si no tienen un virus ¿Qué tienen?

 

Hermione se sonrojó suavemente mientras Ron tomaba su mano sobre la mesa y le daba un pequeño beso antes de encarar a Harry.

 

—Estamos embarazados.

 

Harry abrió la boca y por un instante no supo que decir.

 

—Eso quiere decir que tendremos un bebé —aclaró Hermione como si fuera posible que Harry no hubiera entendido.

 

—Vaya, yo… —Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y rodeó la mesa para poder abrazar a sus amigos —. Los felicito, chicos, es…

 

—Gracias, compañero —respondió Ron.

 

—… maravilloso —completó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione —. Un bebe, wow…

 

—Eso mismo dije yo —se burló Ron.

 

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

 

—Ciertamente sí fue toda una sorpresa, aunque una muy agradable —aclaró Hermione mientras Harry volvía a sentarse delante de ellos.

 

—La medibruja dijo que el que yo tuviera los síntomas era de alguna manera hacer causa común con Hermione.

 

—Ah… he escuchado hablar de eso —comentó Harry.

 

—Pero pronto desaparecerán, estoy de diez semanas, en un par más debo dejar de tener tantos malestares.

 

—Lo cual es un alivio —suspiró Ron.

 

—¿Y ya se lo han dicho a sus padres? —quiso saber recordando la teoría de Draco, días atrás sobre los síntomas de Hermione e incluso sobre los síntomas de Ron.

 

—No, hemos querido decírtelo a ti primero —Ron sonrió mientras una botella de champagne helada volaba desde la cocina.

 

—Oh, chicos, gracias por eso —comentó Harry extendiendo las copas para que Ron pudiera rellenarlas con champagne, la copa de Hermione fue rellenada con jugo de calabaza.

 

—Hay algo más que queríamos decirte —dijo Hermione mientras Harry ya levantaba la copa.

 

—O más bien pedirte —continuó Ron —, ya sabemos que tienes a Teddy pero… a nosotros realmente nos encantaría que pudieras ser el padrino del pequeño o pequeña que venga.

 

—¿Padrino? —preguntó Harry algo asombrado, realmente no había esperado que le pidieran eso.

 

—Sí, sólo en ti confiamos para esto…

 

—Por supuesto, Ron —respondió Harry levantando un poco más la copa —. El honor es mío.

 

*****

 

Luego del largo, y excesivamente costoso, almuerzo en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Bremen, Draco se despidió de sus nuevos socios y, con una muy pequeña maleta, llegó, vía flú hasta la sala de apariciones internacionales, que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, por las paredes de vidrio pudo ver el blanco paisaje, mientras esperaba que lo llamaran para por fin poder volver a casa.

 

Aquella tarde Harry tenía clases hasta la noche, y Draco no quería interferir en su trabajo así que habían acordado que fuera Gael el que lo fuera a recoger.

 

El regreso lo hicieron también por red flú, hasta el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Draco le dio un informe parcial de todo lo conseguido mientras subían a la habitación para que se pudiera dar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, Gael le aseguró que la fábrica estaba muy bien y que los pocionistas que habían contratado durante el último mes estaban trabajando de acuerdo a lo esperado, que la línea de producción había crecido lo suficiente para atender ahora a Alemania.

 

—Además llegó una carta de Italia —comentó Gael cuando Draco, ya completamente vestido, bajaba con él por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar.

 

—¿Italia?

 

—Han escuchado… lo cual me parece muy gracioso considerando que recién ayer se firmó el contrato —aclaró Gael —, escucharon sobre el trato que hicimos con Bixintxo & Asociados y están interesados en reunirse con nosotros y proponer algo.

 

—¿Quién escribió?

 

—Sabatini & Manfredi.

 

—¿En serio? Que interesante… —Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá sintiendo alivio de estar ya en casa, aunque extrañando a Harry, sabía que debía tardar una hora más en llegar por lo menos así que tendría tiempo de conversar con Gael.

 

—Y vaya que lo es, investigué, Boris me ayudó, y encontramos que son los dueños de una gran cantidad de empresas italianas y…

 

—Sí, tienen empresas por toda Europa, aunque no son tan importantes —aclaró Draco —; hay empresas mayores aún, ellos pueden ser considerados medianamente importantes —. Si había algo que Draco no había olvidado era los nombres de las familias influyentes en el mundo mágico Europeo, o de las compañías más importantes.

 

—Pues a mí me parecieron grandes…

 

—Y lo son, es decir, en el nivel que nos estamos moviendo ahora, pero podemos llegar más arriba. Llegaremos más arriba —le dijo con voz convencida.

 

—Aunque estaremos algo atorados ahora con los alemanes.

 

—Es cuestión de estudiarlo —resolvió Draco agitando la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto —, mañana en la tarde me pondré a ello, ¿han quedado en mandar más información?

 

—Han escrito que pueden mandar a un representante de su empresa en cuanto les demos una cita. ¿En la mañana no irás a la fábrica?

 

—No… tengo algo que hacer, calculo estar después del almuerzo…

 

Gael frunció el ceño, Draco no era muy acostumbrado a tomarse mañanas libres así que supuso que tendría que ver con Harry y su reencuentro.

 

*****

 

Cuando llegó a casa ya era bastante tarde, estaba todo a oscuras, excepto la cocina, caminó rápidamente hacia ese sitio y descubrió las luces prendidas, Draco estaba de pie, mirando hacia la calle a través de las cortinas abiertas, una fuerte lluvia había empezado a caer, y podía escuchar el agua golpeando contra la ventana y la vereda.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry entrando completamente a la cocina, Draco giró sobresaltado antes de sonreírle.

 

—Hola —respondió Draco caminando hacia Harry.

 

Se encontraron en mitad de la cocina, y automáticamente sus labios y brazos se unieron con ansiedad.

 

—No sabes lo que te he extrañado —jadeó Harry mientras Draco comenzaba a  mordisquearle el cuello y él le levantaba la sudadera lo suficiente para colar sus manos y acariciar la caliente piel de la espalda.

 

—Y yo… pensé que nunca llegarías —continuó Draco empujando a Harry, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta la mesa, sus manos se encargaron de desabotonar la túnica con rapidez.

 

—Lo siento —se excusó Harry mientras se apoyaba mejor en la mesa, las manos de Draco luchando por deshacerse de la túnica mientras él lo pegaba lo más posible a su cuerpo.

 

—No importa… ya estás aquí —murmuró Draco sonriendo por haber por fin terminado de abrir la túnica y empujándola hacia atrás, para que resbalara por los hombros de Harry y cayera sobre la mesa.

 

—Sí… y tú también.

 

Harry apartó las manos de la espalda de Draco para poder levantar la sudadera y la apartó rápidamente, dejando al descubierto el pecho desnudo del chico. Casi con reverencia acarició su torso desnudo mientras sentía a Draco exhalar suavemente por las caricias.

 

—Harry —suspiró Draco mientras se inclinaba hacia él y lo besaba nuevamente, con mayor necesidad que antes, las manos de Harry sobre su espalda, presionándolo y apretándolo, y la clara erección en sus pantalones rozándose descaradamente contra la de él.

 

—No creo que lleguemos a la habitación —comentó Harry mientras Draco lo empujaba contra la mesa y empezaba a jugar con los botones de su pantalón.

 

—No era mi intención hacerlo —respondió algo divertido Draco mientras lograba al fin desatar la correa y los botones. Bajó la cremallera y puso una mano sobre el hinchado miembro de Harry, aún debajo de la ropa interior.

 

—Vaya, en verdad me extrañaste —le ronroneó apretando un poco más fuerte su mano, Harry se estremeció y arqueó sobre la mesa soltando un gemido.

 

—Por supuesto —pudo responder Harry al fin mientras trataba de llegar a los pantalones de Draco, aunque por la posición le era algo difícil.

 

—Yo también te extrañé —le dijo Draco empujando sus caderas contra la mano de Harry y jadeando suavemente.

 

Antes de darse cuenta Draco lo desprendió de sus pantalones, bóxer y también de las botas, quedando completamente desnudo, sobre la mesa de la cocina y la túnica tendida, mientras el rubio estaba entre sus piernas, con los pantalones abiertos y una mirada lujuriosa.

 

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre el abdomen trabajado y bajando poco a poco, hasta enterrar la nariz en la mata de vellos oscuros. Mordió suavemente el hueso de la cadera de Harry mientras este arqueaba las caderas y lo sujetaba del cabello.

 

—Draco… por favor —pidió Harry entre gemidos mientras ahora sentía el cálido aliento sobre su miembro, abrió los ojos un instante para ver a Draco entre sus piernas, con el cabello rubio suelto cayendo hacia delante y rozando su piel.

 

—Mi pequeño impaciente —dijo Draco con voz divertida, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry un instante.

 

—Yo no soy peque… —Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la boca de Draco se había cerrado en torno a la punta de su erección y presionaba con sus labios de manera deliciosa, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y gemir mientras sus manos apretaban un poco más el largo cabello rubio.

 

—No… —replicó Draco apartándose un poco y dando una larga lamida a toda la extensión de la polla de Harry —, pequeño no.

 

—Oh…

 

Harry no pudo replicar, pues la boca de Draco estaba nuevamente rodeando su miembro, bajando poco a poco, apretando y provocando, mientras sentía la lengua de Draco lamiendo y presionándose.

 

Draco se esmeró bastante, jugando con su lengua, presionando la pequeña hendidura y subiendo y bajando a un ritmo cada vez mayor, procurando dejar entrar a Harry todo lo posible en su boca mientras sus manos le empujaban más las piernas, hasta dejarle los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y totalmente expuesto hacia él.

 

—¡Dios, Draco! —gimió Harry con fuerza, levantando las caderas cada vez más rápido, impulsado por sus pies—. No te pares.

 

Draco no tenía intenciones de detenerse, una de sus manos sujetó la cadera de Harry, presionándola suavemente, tratando de controlar el movimiento, mientras la otra bajaba por los testículos, jugando con ellos, Harry era particularmente sensible en ese aspecto, si lo presionaba mucho lo fastidiaría, pero tenía un punto exacto entre las caricias suaves y las rudas que conseguía volverlo loco y Draco, después de tanto tiempo, sabía muy bien como manejar el cuerpo de su amante.

 

—Ah… sí —gritó Harry cuando sintió esa mano más abajo aún, acariciando suavemente su entrada —sí.

 

Draco no se apartó más de un instante, el suficiente para recoger su varita y pronunciar el hechizo lubricante antes de retomar el trabajo con su boca, mientras introducía un par de dedos en la angosta entrada.

 

—Draco... no necesito eso —lloriqueó Harry empujándose contra esos dedos y tratando de respirar para no correrse en ese instante —tómame, hazlo ya.

 

Draco aún, pese a los pedidos de Harry, se entretuvo un poco más, jugando con su lengua, labios y dientes, sobre la cada vez más dura erección de Harry, disfrutaba mucho teniéndolo así, jadeando y lloriqueando, sabiéndose el causante de todo ese descontrol, de toda esa lujuria.

 

Cuando se apartó lo hizo con un sonido fuerte, chupando y haciendo gritar a Harry.

 

—Delicioso —le dijo levantando las cejas mientras apreciaba el cuerpo de Harry desnudo sobre la mesa; sus abdómenes marcados, sus pechos y brazos musculosos, el tatuaje del dragón al lado izquierdo, ligeramente brilloso, como el resto de su piel, por una pequeña capa de sudor, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos, y su mirada tan brillante, tan entregada. Siempre el mirar a Harry a los ojos cuando estaban haciendo el amor lo hacía sentirse abrumado.

 

Acarició con ambas manos las piernas de Harry mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso más en los labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos jadearon mientras Harry trataba de empujarse contra la erección de Draco, que chocaba contra su pierna.

 

—Te amo —le dijo Draco con voz algo temblorosa mientras lo sujetaba de las piernas y lo jalaba hacia el borde.

 

—Y yo —retribuyó Harry, se levantó un poco y con una mano jaló a Draco para besarlo una vez más.

 

Draco se apartó un poco y se posicionó en la entrada de Harry, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos empujó lentamente en él, sintiendo, como siempre, el exquisito placer de ser absorbido por esa estreches, mientras los ojos de Harry brillaban más y más.

 

—Mmm —gimió Harry cuando Draco estuvo completamente dentro de él, con una de sus manos buscó el borde de la mesa para sujetarse mientras Draco salía casi por completo y se enterraba en él nuevamente, está vez con rapidez y fuerza —. Sí.

 

—Harry… —jadeó Draco sujetándose con más firmeza de las piernas de Harry y comenzando a empujarse nuevamente contra él, marcando un ritmo medianamente rápido. La mesa rechinó por el uso que le estaban dando, pero ninguno se detuvo a escucharla.

 

—Bésame —exigió Harry de pronto, apoyándose con una mano en la mesa para levantarse un poco mientras que aún se sostenía con la otra. Los labios de Draco se unieron a los suyos nuevamente, está vez en un beso mucho más agresivo y necesitado, sus dientes mordiéndose, ambas bocas ahogando gemidos más y más fuertes hasta que su creciente necesidad les hizo perder el ritmo. Harry se desplomó contra la mesa mientras sentía una de las manos de Draco presionar su pierna hasta casi el dolor y la otra sujetando su erección.

 

—Harry… Dios, eres tan… —jadeó Draco empujándose con fuerza y tratando de que su mano igualara el ritmo que estaba imponiendo, Harry, aun con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, se empujaba contra él, gritando y gimiendo, arqueándose y regalándole las imágenes más sexys que había visto en su vida. Harry siempre lograba sorprenderlo y enamorarlo cada día, en cada cosa que hacían.

 

—Draco… vamos… ya —pidió Harry en medio de gritos ahogados y entrecortados mientras sentía toda la excitación que causaba los roces de Draco contra su próstata juntarse en sus huevos, lista para estallar.

 

—Harry —gritó Draco mientras finalmente no soportaba más y se dejaba ir, lloriqueando y sintiendo como su espalda se arqueaba y sus piernas temblaban suavemente.

 

—Sí… Draco —exclamó Harry a la vez mientras su propio orgasmo llegaba, haciéndolo arquearse y sentir a Draco y su esencia caliente mucho más adentro aún —. Dios, sí —suspiró con el cuerpo temblando y sintiendo a Draco caer sobre él.

 

—Sí… —replicó Draco mordiéndole suavemente el hombro, a lo que Harry, aun sensible por el orgasmo y los efectos en sus nervios, gimió.

 

 

Luego de recuperarse de su primer encuentro durante esa noche habían pedido comida china y se habían mantenido alejados lo suficiente para no ser interrumpidos cuando el repartidor llegara.

 

Habían cenado en la habitación, en medio de más caricias y palabras cariñosas antes de hacer el amor una vez más y ahora estaban ambos desnudos, abrigados por un hechizo de calentamiento, sobre la cama, mirándose y abrazándose.

 

—He pensado que tal vez mañana puedas tomarte el día y podríamos ir a algún sitio, ya sabes, lejos de Londres —le propuso Harry, acariciándole el cabello suavemente, Draco hizo una mueca de disculpa.

 

—Lo siento… mañana tengo algo que hacer y no creo poder cambiarlo.

 

—Ah… no importa, podremos ir otro día.

 

—¿Qué tal pasado mañana? Creo que puedo escaparme ese día.

 

—Nah… tengo unas citas en la consejería, y las clases en la noche.

 

—Cierto… —suspiró Draco. Se sentía culpable por guardarle secretos a Harry, como por ejemplo la cita que tenía a la mañana siguiente, aunque, una vez hubiera descubierto de quién se trataba le contaría lo ocurrido, por supuesto, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera ligeramente mal.

 

—¿Qué tal el sábado? —preguntó luego de un rato más de silencio.

 

—¿Sábado?

 

—Ajá… podremos ir en tu auto si quieres y pasar todo el día fuera.

 

—Sábado está bien, creo que podré comunicarme con Andrómeda y decirle que iré el domingo, en lugar del sábado, no creo que haya problema.

 

—Bien, entonces el sábado —concluyó Draco besándolo una vez más antes de acomodarse junto a él en una posición habitual para ambos, con la mayoría de su piel tocándose.

 

—Sábado —aseguró Harry antes de bostezar —. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

 

—Yo también me alegro de estar en casa.

 

*****

 

Draco no era tonto. Ni ingenuo, o al menos eso quería creer, así que, pese a que Aarón se había alejado considerablemente de Harry y ahora buscaba la forma de regresar con Boris, no se arriesgaría a ninguna trampa. Antes de salir de casa dejó en un lugar bastante visible la carta que Aarón le había enviado, si pasaba algo lo más probable es que Harry la viera, si no pasaba nada y en verdad se trataba de una pista sobre la clínica podría volver al medio día para guardarla nuevamente.

 

Llegó por medio de la chimenea hasta la casa de Aarón, el hombre ya lo esperaba, solo, sentado en uno de sus cómodos sillones, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo una revista. Draco pudo reconocer una vez más los cambios que habían operado en el hombre desde que Boris se había marchado de casa, pero se abstuvo de comentarlos.

 

—Me alegra que hayas venido —le dijo a modo de saludo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de centro y estrechaba su mano con la de Draco.

 

—Claro, porqué dijiste que era realmente importante —le aclaró Draco.

 

—Ciertamente creo que lo es —Aarón le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera —te está esperando en el estudio, ha pedido hablar contigo a solas, aunque sólo por seguridad yo estaré al lado de la puerta, si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa me avisas.

 

—Vaya, ¿me estás mandando a una misión suicida o algo así?

 

Aarón soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose en el pasillo junto a Draco.

 

—A veces eres muy melodramático, pero no está de más tomar precauciones… he investigado a esta persona, y no parece haber nada malo en su record, excepto el haber estado desaparecido por el último año y medio, no sabemos lo que puede haber ocurrido en ese tiempo.

 

—¿Año y medio? ¿No ha dicho nada respecto a eso?

 

—No, nada, como te dije por carta, dice que primero hablará contigo.

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y asintió. Aarón empujó la puerta del estudio para que Draco pudiera entrar.

 

—Suerte.

 

—Gracias —respondió Draco, no supo bien por qué, en voz baja.

 

El estudio estaba iluminado por las cortinas abiertas, aunque el cielo estaba gris, dejaba ver todo claramente, al fondo, sentado tras el escritorio, y de espaldas a él, había lo que al parecer era un chico, de cabello castaño, aunque el elevado respaldo de la silla no le permitía ver más nada.

 

—Hola —saludó Draco mientras cerraba la puerta —, dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

 

Draco parpadeó confuso cuando la silla giró lentamente, dejando ver al fin a la misteriosa persona que lo buscaba.

 

—Hola, Draco —saludó Noah formalmente, poniéndose en pie. Draco pudo apreciar los cambios en el chico, lucía ahora mucho más delgado que antes, su cabello y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de antaño, e incluso la modulación de su voz parecía diferente, apagada.

 

—¿Noah? —atinó a preguntar Draco, aun sin moverse. —¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?

 

—Ojala lo fuera, pero no, no lo es —le respondió el chico llegando hasta él, su mirada lo recorrió de abajo arriba y suspiró profundamente, dando un ligero asentimiento.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Draco se puso rápidamente a la defensiva, no imaginaba qué podía querer el ex amante de Harry, después de tanto tiempo imaginó que ya habría superado el tema.

 

—Hablar… contarte lo que pasó, es algo que a ti te interesa —le aclaró Noah, indicándole los pequeños sofás junto a la chimenea que ardía suavemente.

 

—¿De qué podríamos hablar tú y yo? —Draco se cruzó de brazos, de alguna manera negándose a sentarse junto a él y participar de esa conversación.

 

Noah frunció el ceño un poco y agachó la mirada.

 

—Te he buscado a ti porque de todos los que están de una u otra manera involucrados, eres el único que no es mi amigo, ni siquiera siento simpatía por ti…

 

—Vaya, eso es realmente reconfortante —le interrumpió Draco.

 

—No creo poder mirar a la cara a los demás, no a menos que sea obligatorio, y pienso que en algún momento lo será, pero ahora… —Noah se interrumpió un momento, como si estuviera meditando, Draco resopló impaciente —. Es acerca de la clínica, y los ataques… Creo que están relacionados.

 

—¿Qué sabes tú de la clínica? —preguntó Draco realmente curioso —¿Qué tiene que ver con los ataques?

 

—Es una historia muy larga y creo que… —Noah señaló el grupo de sillones nuevamente —; Aarón me ha proporcionado un pensadero, creo que será necesario en caso no creas todo lo que tengo que decir…

 

Draco evaluó en silencio la situación un instante más antes de asentir cansinamente y caminar hacia los sillones, Noah se sentó delante de él y se quedó en silencio por lo que a Draco le pareció un tiempo demasiado largo.

 

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú con la clínica? —preguntó nuevamente Draco inclinándose hacia adelante, con todos los músculos en tensión, si Noah tenía información importante lo correcto o esperado hubiera sido que se lo dijera a Harry, o algún otro de sus amigos, no a él.

 

—Yo estuve allí —admitió el chico. Draco notó el pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Noah al hablar, sin embargo, no dejó de mantener la mirada fría y dura.

 

—Muchos dicen haber estado allí.

 

—Pero yo escapé… o mejor dicho, mi hermano pagó a uno de los de adentro para que me sacara.

 

—Te repito, muchos estuvieron allí.

 

—Sí, pero a muchos les borraron la memoria, a mí no.

 

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón nuevamente.

 

—Quiere decir que tú…

 

—Que recuerdo a cada uno de los que me maltrató… que me torturó, lamentablemente, lo recuerdo todo.

 

*****

 

Draco escuchó la historia de Noah en silencio, sin hacer siquiera una interrupción, luego tendría tiempo de preguntar, por ahora parecía que el chico estaba curándose de alguna manera al relatar todo en susurros, con voz suave y lenta, con aquel tono sombrío que había usado durante esa mañana, ya no quedaba nada del chico impetuoso, coqueto y hasta irrespetuoso que había conocido antes, no quedaba nada del antiguo Noah.

 

Cada “cura” que habían intentado en él, cada hechizo, cada tortura, los días enteros sin comer ni beber, la completa oscuridad, rodeado de los gritos de los demás pacientes, gritos y lamentos mezclándose con sus propios gritos y lamentos. La intensa y cegadora luz mientras le repetían que estaba enfermo, que por eso estaba allí…   La completa sensación de soledad, de abandono, de desear incluso, más de una vez  morir. El no saber que había hecho para merecer algo así.

 

—No tengo mucha conciencia acerca del tiempo —continuó Noah, Draco podía ver sus ojos brillosos, sus labios ligeramente apretados en cada palabra, sus puños cerrados, y más que pena por él, sintió rabia, mucha más rabia de la que había sentido antes al escuchar los relatos de los chicos y chicas que argumentaban haber estado allí y no podían recordar más que retazos, ningún rostro y ninguna voz, porque él había conocido a Noah, y nunca había sido su amigo, ni siquiera lo había intentado, pero aún así podía ver realmente la profundidad del daño causado —, sucedió mucho tiempo después de que me llevaron allí, creo… una mujer, una diferente a la que siempre venía a mi habitación, se me acercó, me habló de manera diferente… me ofreció… —Noah apretó los labios un poco más y Draco, sin creer realmente lo que hacía se levantó y llegó hasta él, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y poniéndose de rodillas delante de él.

 

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para que puedas continuar? ¿Un té? ¿Algún licor?

 

Noah negó con la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

 

—Tómate tu tiempo, todo el que quieras… cuando estés listo…

 

—Ella preguntó por ti —interrumpió Noah levantando el rostro hacia Draco, sus ojos estaban más brillantes y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar —por ti y por Harry…

 

—¿Qué?

 

—No al principio, primero dijo que me daría agua, que me ayudaría si yo le daba la información que quería, que sería más fácil para mí hacerlo, que sufriría menos y…

 

—¿Qué les dijiste de mí y de Harry? —espetó Draco poniéndose de pie y mirándolo furioso.

 

—Lo lamento tanto —Noah volvió a cubrirse el rostro y suspiró profundamente, calmándose y tratando de no derrumbarse delante de Draco —, yo no sabía… yo sólo quería… Tú no sabes lo que fue estar allí, lo horrible que era… que era no poder moverse, no poder salir de esa asquerosa cama, ¡Ni siquiera nos dejaban ir al baño! —gritó con rabia Noah apartando por fin las manos de su rostro.

 

Draco jadeó por la idea de todo ese maltrato y se obligó a serenarse también.

 

—Lo lamento —se disculpó inclinándose hacia él nuevamente —, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto…

 

—Ella quería saber acerca de tu fábrica —continuó con el relato Noah, mirando a Draco fijamente —, de si era con Harry con quien trabajabas, cual era la forma en que el interior de la casa de Harry estaba distribuida, que si conocía más acerca de tus horarios.

 

—¿Y qué les dijiste? Tú nunca estuviste allí, es decir, cuando partiste de Londres la fábrica aún no estaba del todo creada y…

 

—No, no les pude servir de mucha ayuda, pero les dije… —Noah agachó la cabeza nuevamente, y Draco se preocupó, temiendo otra terrible revelación —¡Oh, Merlín! Les dije que mi amigo… que Lucka me escribía acerca de ustedes… de todos en general, y que él había estado dentro de la fábrica más de una vez, que se veían mucho.

 

—Oh, mierda —susurró Draco apartándose de Noah nuevamente, esta vez sin ningún reproche, empezaba a unir cabos —. ¿Qué pasó luego de que… de que les dieras el nombre de Lucka.

 

—Les dije donde trabajaba… les dije que hacía normalmente —Noah parecía entrar en pánico —y luego…

 

—¿Luego?

 

—Luego aquella mujer no volvió a hacer amable… tomó el lugar de la mujer anterior y se encargó de mis castigos, parecía particularmente molesta…. los castigos y las torturas se volvieron cada vez peores, cada vez que uno empezaba quería creer que esta vez si se les pasaría la mano, que moriría, y me aferraba tanto a esa idea… hasta que mi hermano me sacó de allí…

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada en el piso, Noah tratando de recuperar el aplomo, sabiendo que aún le quedaban cosas por contar y que tal vez esa declaración la tendría que dar más de una vez; Draco recordando la desaparición de Lucka, lo extraño que había sido que supieran donde trabajaban sus demás amigos…

 

—¿Recuerdas también… quienes fueron? —preguntó al fin Draco. Noah hizo un asentimiento, su mirada seguía siendo culpable —

. ¿Tienes sus nombres?

 

—Sí… y tengo el recuerdo de ella… de la que me torturó, y de la que me engañó…

 

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Draco en un susurro, acercándose nuevamente a Noah.

 

—Tú la conoces, Harry la conoce…

 

Draco frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—No lo sabía… o mejor dicho no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco tiempo, hasta que vi su fotografía en el diario… Es una Weasley

 

Draco abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, mientras se dejaba caer finalmente sobre sus rodillas delante de Noah.

 

_Es una Weasley._

Sólo había una Weasley capaz de hacer algo así…

 

*****

 

_Gael:_

_Lamentablemente ha surgido algo muy importante aquí y no creo llegar esta tarde a la fábrica tampoco, sé que tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes, y no te preocupes, los veremos todos mañana, así nos tengamos que amanecer, sin embargo, hoy será imposible, ya te contaré el por qué luego._

_Draco._

 

Gael frunció el ceño al terminar de leer la nota que Draco le había mandado con una lechuza marrón que no conocía, y era extraño porque Draco por lo general usaba a Alba, no a una extraña.

 

—Hola Gael, busco a Draco —saludó Harry abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza, como buscando a Draco entre los muebles.

 

—¿Él no está…? —la confusión fue mayor, si Draco no estaba con Harry ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

 

—Lo he buscado en su oficina pero Marly dice que no ha llegado en todo el día, que dijo que llegaría al atardecer…

 

—Él pues… —Gael no era bueno pensando en mentiras, o ya no tanto al menos, pero, sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Draco no lo quería meter en problemas —. Tuvo que ir a resolver unos asuntos… con un proveedor.

 

—¿Él mismo? Pensé que le dejaba eso a Erick —comentó Harry, Erick era el que habían contratado más de medio año atrás para que los ayudara con el proceso de las compras, pues ya eran demasiados ingredientes los que debían conseguir y el hacerlo les quitaba tiempo para continuar trabajando y produciendo.

 

—Sí, pero ha ido con él, ha negociar… ya sabes lo que le encanta hacerlo.

 

—Sí —sonrió Harry —, si no fuera fabricante de pociones sería un gran negociante…

 

—Ajá…

 

—¿Ya te vas a almorzar? ¿Has quedado con Mikel?

 

—No, el tiene turno esta tarde, hasta la media noche…

 

—¿No quieres venir conmigo?; le dejaremos una nota a Draco para que si puede nos alcance, tampoco contesta a su móvil así que debe estar muy ocupado.

 

—¿Almorzar? —Gael no estaba seguro de poder mantener la mentira si se quedaba con Harry a solas más tiempo.

 

—Sí, olvidé decirle a Draco, con Hermione y Ron.

 

—Pues…

 

—Será divertido.

 

—Oh, de acuerdo —respondió Gael, mientras metía la carta de Draco en uno de los cajones.

 

*****

 

Cuando Draco terminó de ver el último recuerdo de Noah, quien no había querido entrar con él, ya estaba casi a oscuras, había pasado todo el día allí, viendo los recuerdos, tomando notas… No sólo conocía a la Weasley de la escuela, habían algunos más… No podía creer que la Weasley hubiera hecho todas esas cosas y aún así mantenerse en el completo secreto.

 

—Lucka —empezó a decir Draco prendiendo un cigarro, se sentía completamente abatido, durante los recuerdos que habían explorado de las otras víctimas de la clínica, nunca habían tenido una visión tan escalofriantemente real de qué era lo que pasaba —, él fue secuestrado… desapareció unos días antes del ataque, y apareció la tarde en que atacaron todo…

 

—¿Él… él está bien? —Noah ya se había hecho a la idea de que algo le podía haber pasado a Lucka por haber dado su nombre, pero no había querido acercarse a él después de lo ocurrido, después de haberlo traicionado.

 

—Le habían borrado la memoria, aunque no de manera muy eficaz, sin embargo, pese a todo lo que Harry hizo para tratar de recuperar los recuerdos no pudo hacer mucho… aunque hablaron de una voz… la voz de una mujer y la de un hombre, tal vez si tú y él hablaran podrían…

 

—¡No! —protestó Noah poniéndose en pie con rapidez —. No quiero que me vean a la cara, es decir, no puedo verlos a la cara… por eso te escogí a ti, porque no siento haberte traicionado como siento haberlo hecho con los demás.

 

—No fue una traición —rebatió Draco firmemente —y no pensaras quedarte callado con toda esta información… Lucka sufrió terriblemente luego de eso, porque decía que nos había delatado, que era su culpa que supieran como entrar a casa por el patio trasero, que era su culpa por haber dado los nombres y trabajos de muchos, y es tu deber ayudarlo un poco, ayudarnos a todos…. ¡Una amiga nuestra murió! Y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si es que esa tipa y toda su pandilla de “oh, no tolero a los gays” han sido responsables.

 

Noah se quedó quieto, mirando hacia Draco, hasta que finalmente asintió.

 

—Yo… cuando vine aquí, también lo hice porque sabía que esto era importante… es decir, no quiero que lo pasen más personas… lo que ellos me hicieron y si puedo… aunque no quiero verles las caras, Draco, no quiero verlos y pensar que por mi culpa murió esa chica, que por mi culpa fue que Lucka fue lastimado… si puedo ayudar a detenerlo, lo haré, pero tengo miedo.

 

Draco se lo quedó mirando por un instante, conmovido por la aceptación de sentimientos de Noah, por sus palabras y sobre todo por todo lo que había pasado, por todo el tiempo que se había aislado, por todo el daño que le habían causado.

 

—Nos encargaremos de ellos, no podrán lastimarte ni lastimar a nadie más, nunca más, y sé que da miedo, pero no debes tenerlo, no estaba en tus manos, nunca lo estuvo, sin embargo el hacer que no suceda más sí que lo está.

 

*****

 

Harry entró a la habitación a oscuras, ya seguro de que Draco tampoco estaba allí. Ahora si estaba preocupado y asustado, Draco no se había comunicado con él durante todo el día, y la excusa que le daba Gael de que estaba de compras ya no le satisfacía, él sabía que Draco no podía apartarse tanto tiempo.

 

Las antorchas se encendieron con lentitud, iluminando poco a poco la habitación, tardó unos instantes más en darse cuenta de que encima de la cama había un sobre.

 

En cuanto lo abrió dudó un instante en leerlo, no iba dirigido a él, sino a Draco, pero la firma del final: Aarón, le hizo decidirse a abrirlo.

 

Inmediatamente después estaba ya camino a la casa de Aarón, en busca de una explicación.

 

*****

 

—Tendremos que reunir a los demás —comentó Aarón, los tres estaban ahora en el estudio, Draco había contado a grandes rasgos la historia de Noah, mencionando sobre todo la participación de Ginny Weasley en todo el asunto. Aarón se había mostrado más que contento al tener al fin un nombre y un rostro.

 

—Creo que Hermione nos podría ayudar con la parte legal.

 

—No lo sé, Draco, ella está involucrada directamente con el asunto.

 

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento.

 

—Tienes razón, pero no podemos dejarla fuera…

 

—Es la hermana de Ron, y, no es que dude de él, o de su familia, pero no sabemos lo que pasará en cuanto se entere, debemos llevar esto con toda la discreción del caso… no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien los ponga en sobre aviso.

 

—¿No conocen a otro que pueda ayudarlos con la parte legal? ¿A alguien de confianza? —preguntó Noah.

 

—Puede ser Boris —comentó Draco mirando hacia Aarón.

 

—Podría ser… pero mejor sería que le hablaras tú, ya sabes, no habla mucho conmigo —respondió Aarón arrugando ligeramente la frente, Draco pudo ver cierto dolor en aquella declaración.

 

—De acuerdo, podría hablar con él, pero, ¿qué hay de los demás, y de Harry? Tendremos que decírselos.

 

—¿Podrías hacerlo tú también? —preguntó Noah mirando hacia Draco esperanzado —. Yo no podría… tú podrías hablar con ellos en mi nombre y decirles lo mucho que lo lamento… que yo no pude…

 

—No es tu culpa —le dijo Aarón con mirada comprensiva —, no te culpes por esto, ellos entenderán, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho y si no hubieras hablado por las buenas, lo habrías hecho por las malas, hubiera sido peor aún.

 

Noah no respondió y por un instante más todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el sonido de alguien caminando por el pasillo los alertó, los tres se pusieron de pie a la vez, levantando las varitas mientras la puerta del estudio se abría sin ningún aviso previo.

 

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Harry mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia los tres hombres que lo miraban asustados y con las varitas en alto —. ¿Noah?— preguntó recién reconociendo al chico, aunque lucía bastante diferente.

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco bajando la varita y suspirando de alivio —. Vaya susto el que nos has dado.

 

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que ha desaparecido durante todo el día… encontré la carta.

 

—Ah… la carta —recordó Draco.

 

—Harry, pasa, tenemos noticias que darte —dijo Aarón, aliviado también y haciendo aparecer una silla más delante del escritorio.

 

—¿Noticias? —Harry avanzó por el estudio y miró de Draco hacia Noah con lentitud —¿Qué…? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

 

—Apenas unos días —le contestó Noah, lucía temeroso, pensó Harry y se preguntó si es que no habría estado discutiendo con Draco.

 

—Lamento haber desaparecido —dijo Draco llamando su atención nuevamente y tomándolo de una mano para hacerlo sentar —, no recordé comunicarme…

 

—¿Y me van a decir entonces que está pasando? —reclamó Harry cada vez más intrigado.

 

—Yo… —Noah pareció dudar un poco, mirando a Draco de manera implorante, lo que hizo que Harry frunciera más el ceño —Draco… dile tú, será más fácil.

 

—Claro —respondió Draco de manera comprensiva, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera más confundido aún por el trato que ahora mantenían  su novio y su ex novio, Draco apretó su mano suavemente antes de hablar —. Harry, hemos descubierto algunos integrantes de la clínica y más aún, que ellos tuvieron que ver mucho en el último ataque, en el que murió Jocelyn.

 

*****


	3. LA PROPUESTA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: “FAMILIA”**

**CAPÍTULO 3: “LA PROPUESTA”**

_Sometimes I love you_

_Sometimes I don’t_

_But I never ever_

_Never want to let you go_

_The road’s not easy_

_But the feeling’s strong_

_It’s the little things that_

_keep me holding on_

_Sometimes_

_Gabrielle_

_http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Wddklr7m-k_

_Febrero del 2005_

—Son las tres de la mañana —se quejó Harry entrando al laboratorio privado de Draco, en la fábrica de pociones.

 

—Merlín, Harry, no debes entrar así —protestó asustado Draco y mirando hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Ya son las tres de la mañana —repitió Harry cruzándose de brazos, a varios pasos de Draco.

 

—No me había dado cuenta… ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? —preguntó Draco regresando su atención a la poción, el trabajo se le había complicado demasiado, tanto él como Gael estaban normalmente hasta más de dieciséis horas diarias en el laboratorio, corriendo con todos los compromisos que habían adquirido, tanto con Alemania como los recientes con Italia, sin contar el tiempo que le demandaba el tema de Noah.

 

—Lo haría si tú estuvieras en casa ¿No me miraras siquiera cuando te hable?

 

Draco levantó la vista, algo más molesto.

 

 —¿Qué tipo de reproche es ese? Estoy trabajando y obviamente no te estoy ignorando.

 

—El reproche es debido a qué debiste llegar a casa hace muchas horas y no lo has hecho.

 

—Porque estoy trabajando, ¡Demonios, Harry! —levantó la voz molesto, llevaba dos días trabajando con unos ingredientes italianos y no había logrado crear la poción que le habían pedido. Se sentía frustrado, agotado y hasta inútil como profesional, lo menos que necesitaba era a Harry reclamando su atención justo en ese momento —. ¿No puedes, por una noche siquiera, dejarme trabajar en paz?

 

—No es sólo una noche, siempre estás ocupado, y en dos días irás de nuevo a Italia, y luego te pasarás a Alemania y no te veré en quién sabe cuanto tiempo —respondió Harry, también cada vez más enfadado. Después de la historia de Noah, y sobre todo después de asimilar tan terrible revelación, se había dedicado a hacer averiguaciones, a navegar entre los recuerdos de Noah y de varios pacientes de la clínica, uniendo descripciones, buscando rostros en los registros del Ministerio que le llevaba Hermione y además investigando a los que iban descubriendo, sin contar las clases y las consejerías, él también estaba ocupado, y mucho, pero Draco lo estaba más, no recordaba ya la última vez que habían almorzado juntos, sin considerar los otros tres días que estuvo por Italia, firmando un nuevo contrato. Era como si de pronto el éxito de ambos los estuviera sofocando.

 

—¡Por trabajo! —Draco se alejó con pasos rápidos de la mesa de trabajo y llegó hasta la ventana, la reciente lluvia había mojado las ventanas y la acera, dándole un tono brilloso. Encendió un cigarro y suspiró frustrado —. No he conseguido terminar con…

 

—¿Sabes qué? —lo interrumpió Harry. Draco giró para verlo asombrado, justo cuando pensaba en que podía contarle su frustración Harry ya no parecía tan dispuesto a escucharlo —. Ya no me interesa.

 

Draco cerró los ojos, buscando paciencia, controlándose.

 

—Estoy tratando de hacerte ver…

 

—Quédate en el laboratorio todo el tiempo que quieras, con tus pociones y tus maravillosos contratos, al parecer son más importantes que yo.

 

—No seas ridículo, Harry.

 

—Sí, es lo que soy, Draco —replicó Harry dándose la vuelta para salir rumbo a la chimenea —Ah, y por cierto —dijo en el último momento, antes de abandonar la habitación, volteando sobre su hombro, Draco percibió su tono herido —.Feliz aniversario.

 

Draco se quedó callado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el sentimiento de culpa subiendo por su pecho, levantó la mirada hacia el pequeño calendario que tenía a un lado y vio la fecha señalada y marcada.

 

—Rayos —jadeó apagando el cigarro y tratando de alcanzar a Harry. Pero el chico ya se había ido —. ¡Rayos! —gritó esta vez antes de darle una patada a la pared, lo que le causó un dolor en el pie, aunque eso era lo de menos, ahora lo que le preocupaba era resarcirse con Harry. ¿Cómo demonios se le había olvidado su aniversario? Seguramente Harry tenía algo listo y él lo había plantado…

 

*****

 

De un solo giro de varita apagó las velas y desapareció la comida y la botella de vino, antes de subir a su habitación y desprenderse de la ropa para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama.

 

No pasó mucho más tiempo, apenas unos minutos, desde que estaba metido en la cama, con todas las antorchas apagadas, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

 

—Harry… —llamó Draco suavemente caminando hacia la cama para ver a Harry, pero él no contestó.

 

—Lo lamento —insistió ante el silencio del chico y acercándose más a él, Harry se volteó, sin mirarlo siquiera —, por favor…

 

—Ahora tengo sueño, Draco, son las tres y mañana tengo consejería a las siete, necesito dormir.

 

—Estaba demasiado preocupado por cumplir con lo de Italia, no me había percatado de que…

 

—Te lo mencioné ayer en la noche, mejor dicho en la madrugada, cuando llegaste.

 

Draco abrió la boca pero por un instante no supo qué decir, probablemente no le había estado haciendo demasiado caso a Harry en ese momento y se sintió peor.

 

—Ya… supongo que también estabas pensando en otras cosas… en las pociones y todo eso.

 

—Yo… estaba cansado y seguramente no te escuché y…

 

—No importa, ahora sólo déjame dormir —suspiró Harry, aunque ya no gritaba, Draco sí podía percibir el dolor en su voz, lo desilusionado que se sentía.

 

—Déjame recompensarte… cuando vuelva de Alemania podremos…

 

—Cuando vuelvas de Alemania probablemente tendrás algo más que hacer, o yo, no hagas planes ni promesas que no vas a poder cumplir —replicó Harry sentándose en la cama.

 

—Yo la cumpliré, en serio lo haré.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿Tan importante es?; el oro y la fama —aclaró —, ¿es más importante que nosotros dos, que lo que tenemos?

 

—Jamás he dicho eso —se defendió Draco sentándose en la cama delante de Harry.

 

—Pues actúas como tal —Harry levantó los cobertores para dejar a Draco entrar a la cama, junto a él —, siempre son las pociones y los contratos primero y pienso que… cuando estabas en la escuela, y aún después, siempre supe que encontrarías la forma de recuperar en algo la fortuna de los Malfoy y el honor de tu apellido, pero también pensé que eso no se interpondría entre nosotros, que no dejarías que eso fuera lo más importante de tu vida.

 

—No es así… es decir, es importante, pero tú lo eres más —Draco colocó una mano sobre la de Harry con algo de temor y soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando el chico no lo rechazó —, siempre has sido más importante.

 

—Pues no lo parece —Harry le apretó la mano un instante antes de soltarlo y volverse a recostar completamente en la cama —, en serio ahora necesito dormir, no estoy con ánimos ni fuerzas para mantener esta conversación, si quieres puedes volver a la fábrica… podemos hablarlo luego.

 

—Yo… —Draco luchó con la necesidad de volver al trabajo y negó con la cabeza aunque Harry, de espaldas a él, no lo podía ver realmente. Simplemente se recostó junto a Harry y espero en silencio un instante antes de que Harry se girara hacia él y se abrazara como usualmente dormían.

 

—Harry, yo te amo —le dijo con un susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

 

Pero Harry no le contestó.

 

*****

 

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó bastante temprano, miró a Draco, aún dormido, por unos instantes antes de inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Bien era cierto que aún seguía enfadado con él, pero el besarlo lo haría sentir mejor.

 

En veinte minutos estaba ya duchado y vestido, dejando a Draco durmiendo en la habitación y viajando, por red flú, hacia el centro de consejería.

 

La chimenea de acceso para los que trabajaban allí estaba en una habitación diferente a la que usaban los simples visitantes. Se cruzó con un par de chicas a las cuales saludó y caminó hacia el segundo piso, donde los cubículos de asesoría se encontraban.

 

Era una gran sala redonda, divida por separadores de madera, encantados de tal forma que no se escuchara alrededor lo que ocurría, a menos claro que el consejero lo quisiera. Esa había sido una idea de Harry y había servido mucho cuando un mago, bastante joven, había llegado y dicho que necesitaba consejo, una chica lo había atendido, pero el hombre en realidad no quería consejo, ni siquiera era gay, sino todo lo contrario y solamente había querido molestar a la chica en cuestión, criticando su homosexualidad, por suerte el incidente no había pasado a mayores, aunque la había insultado y casi golpeado. Aquel hombre había terminado en el Ministerio, detenido por los aurores, que habían llegado al llamado de auxilio, y se había convertido en el primer hombre en recibir una sentencia por intolerancia y discriminación, aunque había sido una condena menor, el caso había aparecido en los diarios y fue un tema de conversación durante varios días.

 

Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a los chicos y chicas que ya se encontraban trabajando en sus cubículos y siguió de largo hasta el último que quedaba libre, al final de la hilera.

 

Un chico ya lo esperaba, bastante joven, Harry no le calculaba más de dieciocho años y lucía realmente nervioso.

 

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —saludó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio.

 

—Bien… creo —contestó el muchacho mirando hacia la mesa, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse —, o no tanto —decidió al fin —, creo que… ¿cómo está uno seguro de ser gay?

 

Esa era una de las preguntas más frecuentes que le hacían los que iban a verlo a él o a cualquier otro, aunque tenían por regla no comentar ni revelar las identidades de las personas que los visitaban si compartían los casos, en busca de mejorar sus consejerías.

 

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo aún amablemente, e inició con uno de sus discursos ya aprendidos de memoria mientras el chico lo observaba cada vez más pálido. Ellos siempre le recordaban a él mismo, muchos años atrás, cuando, en un pequeño y concurrido bar, le había revelado a Fabio, un completo extraño, todos sus temores y miedos.

 

*****

 

Draco saltó de la cama, un pequeño dolor en su cabeza había aparecido, ya lo conocía, era a causa de la presión y el estrés por no poder terminar aún el trabajo. No se sorprendió de no encontrar a Harry junto a él, después de todo ya era algo tarde, las ocho y media de la mañana. Por lo general ambos estaban en pie desde antes de las siete.

 

Se tomó su tiempo para darse una ducha, peinarse, vestirse y desayunar, disfrutando del momento de paz que lo ayudaba a pensar. En un inicio había querido pensar en la forma como hacer que Harry lo perdonara por completo, pero también de que lo entendiera, de que comprendiera que no era simple ambición el querer ser nuevamente rico, no sólo era a una vida llena de comodidades a lo que aspiraba, sino a limpiar su apellido y darle un nuevo significado, que la gente dejara atrás la idea de relacionar a los Malfoy con mortífagos y lo estaba consiguiendo, bastante bien, cada vez eran menos veces las que lo nombraban en el diario acompañado de esa descripción como referencia, pero aún le faltaba más, un largo camino que recorrer. Sentía que recién estaba iniciando y aquello requería esfuerzo, dedicación y algo de sacrificio. Sacrificio que él estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero que al parecer Harry no.

 

Cuando llegó a su oficina Gael ya lo esperaba, lucía también cansado e incluso tenía ojeras, ambos habían estado los últimos días con demasiado trabajo encima, y eso que aún no empezaban con la segunda corporación alemana que los había contactado una semana antes.

 

—¿Tampoco dormiste? —le preguntó Gael a modo de saludo, en una mano llevaba una gran taza plateada de café y en la otra un pequeño grupo de pergaminos.

 

—Sí, algo…

 

—Ah… supuse que Harry te tendría ocupado hasta muy tarde.

 

Draco desvió la mirada, sintiéndose peor de que hasta Gael recordara su aniversario y él no.

 

—He estado pensando en la forma de resolver el tema de la poción italiana.

 

—Que bueno, a mí ya se me acabaron las ideas —dijo Gael mientras dejaba caer los pergaminos sobre el escritorio de Draco, junto a otros tantos en los que habían estado trabajando antes.

 

—No usaremos una, sino dos pociones.

 

—Eso subirá los costos.

 

—No lo hará, o no al inicio al menos, Irán juntas, en un único envase y a un solo precio —explicó Draco mientras sacaba un pergamino en blanco y empezaba a explicarle a Gael lo que se le había ocurrido.

 

*****

 

 —¡Harry! —saludó con entusiasmo Hermione mientras entraba a su despacho en la Escuela —. Pensé que me llamarías anoche, o mínimo hoy en la mañana.

 

—Hola, Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes?

 

—Genial, hoy hemos estado bastante bien, sin ningún síntoma —explicó la chica sentándose en la silla delante del escritorio de Harry y dejando sobre este varios pergaminos, separados por etiquetas de colores.

 

—Me alegra, espero que no vuelvan —comentó Harry sonriendo hacia su amiga, realmente le hacía mucha ilusión el pequeño o la pequeña que estaba por llegar, aunque aún faltaban casi seis meses para eso.

 

—Yo también —afirmó Hermione, que las semanas anteriores había estado sintiéndose tan enferma que incluso había tenido que faltar al trabajo algunos días, lo cual la hacía sentir frustrada. —Pero… ¿qué te dijo Draco? —le preguntó ansiosa.

 

—Pues… —Harry desvió la vista hacia los pergaminos que su amiga le había traído y se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo qué responder.

 

—¿Te dijo que no? —preguntó ella inclinándose hacia el frente —. ¡Oh, Harry! Lo lamento tanto…

 

—No —aclaró rápidamente Harry  —, no le pregunté.

 

—Ah… —Hermione suspiró suavemente y se recostó completamente sobre la silla —, pensé que estabas ya listo… lo habías planeado tanto…

 

—Ya, pero es que… Draco estuvo trabajando toda la noche, es más, discutimos por ello.

 

—Ya veo…

 

—Es que... él anda tan ocupado últimamente, y yo sé que es bueno, la Fábrica está teniendo tanto éxito que han contratado a un nuevo grupo más de fabricantes y aún así no se dan abasto y estoy contento por eso…  tal vez no sea el momento para pedirlo, ni siquiera puedo encontrar el momento para pedirlo, nos vemos tan poco…

 

—Claro —Hermione asintió comprensiva, había escuchado la misma queja de Angelina un par de años atrás, poco después de que ella y George se casaran, cuando ella quería pedirle a George tener un bebé.

 

—¿Estos son los archivos que te pedí? —preguntó Harry no queriendo hablar del asunto.

 

—Lo lamento —respondió Hermione tomando su mano a través del escritorio —, deberías decirle como te sientes.

 

—Claro… tal vez pueda sacar una cita para hablar con él la semana que viene —su respuesta fue sarcástica.

 

Hermione negó con la cabeza suavemente y levantó uno de los archivos, sabiendo que era imposible tratar de mantener esa conversación con su amigo.

 

—Me gustaría que me dijeras algo más además de que tu investigación es privada.

 

—Lo sé, pero es que es algo complicado, es un trabajo en el que me pidieron completa discreción… —se excusó Harry, fingiendo leer con atención uno de los archivos que Hermione le había dado y recordando aquella noche, casi un mes atrás:

 

_—¡No puede ser cierto! —exclamó Harry empujando la silla para ponerse en pie y soltándose de la mano de Draco, que lo había sujetado durante todo el relato._

_—Harry —suspiró Draco mirándolo preocupado. Noah agachó la cabeza un poco y Aarón desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, como meditando._

_—Esa es la razón por la cual no les podremos decir —dijo al fin Aarón girando para mirar a Harry nuevamente._

_—¿No les piensan decir? —Harry negó con la cabeza, todo era demasiado confuso e irreal, pese a la mirada preocupada de Draco se apartó unos cuantos pasos y encendió un cigarro, aspirando profundamente para calmarse —. Esto no tiene sentido._

_—Lo lamento —dijo entonces Draco, sabía o mejor dicho, conocía, lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que no era recomendable acercarse a él en ese momento, debía dejar que la idea tomara forma en su mente, que lo fuera asimilando._

_—Ella… Ginny… —Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza y dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor, deteniéndose al notar a Noah, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro pálido._

_—Noah —le llamó Harry con voz firme mientras se acercaba a él —Noah, mírame —pidió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

_Noah se mordió el labio inferior por un instante y finalmente levantó el rostro._

_—Harry… no tienes que… —empezó a argumentar Draco, preocupado de que Harry asustara al pobre chico._

_—¿Estás seguro? ¿Completa y absolutamente seguro? —preguntó sin creerle al chico del todo aún._

_—Yo no quise… yo no quería decirles nada de ustedes… pero ellos me trataban tan mal y entonces ella vino y dijo… dijo que…_

_—Harry, es suficiente —protestó Draco poniéndose en pie y dándole una mirada enfadada a su novio._

_—¿Suficiente? —bramó Harry molesto, apartándose de Noah y mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido, aún no comprendía en qué momento el mundo se había volteado y Draco defendía a Noah de esa manera, pero eso no era lo importante, no por el momento al menos —; él dice que Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, la hija de la señora Weasley… que ella es parte de eso… ¿y me dices “suficiente”?_

_—Harry —intervino Aarón —ambos hemos visto los recuerdos de Noah… es ella._

_Harry, pese a escuchar las palabras de Aarón no giró a verlo, su mirada permaneció en Draco, preguntándole en silencio._

_—Tenemos los recuerdos —resolvió Draco —los tenemos aún en el pensadero, los que contienen los recuerdos de “esa” sacándole información a Noah._

_—Pero, Draco… —empezó a protestar Noah mirando hacia el rubio con temor, él no quería que nadie más viera esos recuerdos, no por ahora al menos, pues allí se veía como él entregaba información._

_—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó Draco poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo suavemente antes de llegar hasta Harry —, sólo veremos un momento los recuerdos, que él vea su rostro para que esté convencido._

_—No es que yo dude de ti… o de ustedes —se defendió Harry, aunque lo cierto era que sí dudaba, y bastante, aquello no podía ser cierto._

_—Vamos —le indicó Draco señalando el pensadero y obviando la excusa de Harry._

_Y entonces, con algo de reticencia, Harry se había sumergido por unos instantes en los recuerdos de Noah, había visto a Ginny, con el cabello largo y rojo suelto, con su voz melosa, manipulando a Noah para que confesara, para que les diera algo de información al respecto. No había podido permanecer más de un par de minutos, antes de pedirle a Draco que salieran, aquella imagen, aquella situación… le era imposible soportarlo._

_—¡La mataré! —declaró en cuanto salió del pensadero, no se le pasó por alto la expresión asustada de Noah._

_—Lo lamento —dijo Noah jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la madera —, yo no sabía qué más hacer y…_

_—Ya te he dicho que no debes sentirlo —se apresuró a consolar Draco, aunque sin acercarse a él en esta ocasión —, y tú Harry, por supuesto que quieres matarla, yo también lo quiero, pero no podemos hacerlo, de nada serviría si ambos terminamos presos, esa, aunque me duela, no es la solución correcta._

_—Vamos a presentar una denuncia —intervino entonces Aarón, su tono sonando un poco más profesional —, los demandaremos por secuestro… tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer._

_—Pero… los Weasley, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo les diremos esto?_

_—No podemos hacerlo —contestó Aarón._

_—Tarde o temprano se enterarán —respondió Harry fríamente, mirando hacia Draco y buscando su apoyo, sólo que el chico negó con la cabeza._

_—No lo sé, no los conozco lo suficiente, pero sé que si se trata de defender a un miembro de su familia harán lo imposible… no son malas personas, pero no puedes decirles esto y esperar que no hagan nada por salvar a su hija; yo lo haría, no me importaría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de salvar a mi hijo de prisión, sea o no culpable._

_Harry inclinó el rostro un poco, asombrado de la declaración de Draco, y luego de un instante más asintió, él tampoco dejaría a un hijo suyo en prisión, y los Weasley tampoco podrían hacerlo, ni siquiera Ron, que era su mejor amigo, podría manejar una situación como esa._

_—De acuerdo —dijo al fin y luego caminó hacia Noah —. Y no te culpo por nada, Draco tiene razón, no debes sentirte culpable… todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo._

_Noah no contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, Harry, sin saber que más hacer, miró hacia Draco, que negó con la cabeza lentamente, dándole a entender que el chico aún no estaba listo para eso todavía; que no había forma aún de que no se sintiera culpable._

_Luego de esa noche se había puesto de acuerdo con Boris, Aarón, Noah y Draco para llevar a cabo las investigaciones solos, aunque a veces se encontraba con Ron y Hermione, o con los demás Weasley, y se sentía culpable por ocultar algo así de trascendental, aunque agradeció que durante todo ese tiempo Ginny no se cruzara en su camino, porque de lo contrario no habría podido contenerse._

 

—Aún recuerdo la época en que compartías con nosotros incluso esa información que te era entregada en secreto —suspiró Hermione, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

 

—¡Y lo haré! —replicó Harry rápidamente —, pero a su tiempo.

 

Hermione puso cara de incredulidad pero no le reprochó nada más, y Harry lo agradeció, mientras estudiaba el archivo que su amiga había conseguido del Ministerio, el de un chico: Caleb Orwell, cuyo rostro coincidía con el rostro del chico que ayudó a Noah a escapar de aquella clínica. Se preguntó si es que el chico realmente había escapado con el oro a otro país, pues no había señales de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

*****

 

Cuando por fin pudieron encontrar la fórmula exacta ya era bastante tarde, como siempre le pasaba, Draco no había tenido noción del tiempo y luego de que Gael se fuera a casa, bostezando y declarando que al día siguiente llegaría bastante tarde, descubrió que eran más de las dos de la mañana, ni siquiera había visto a Harry durante el día, y mucho menos pedido perdón nuevamente por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo más probable es que el chico siguiera enojado con él.

 

Rápidamente guardó todos los pergaminos con las fórmulas originales en la caja de seguridad detrás de una pared falsa y se metió en la chimenea rumbo a casa, cuando llegó todo estaba, tal como esperaba, a oscuras.

 

Sin hacer mucho ruido subió por las escaleras y llegó a la habitación, en la cama se veía el cuerpo abrigado bajo los cobertores de Harry, por la forma como subía y bajaba su cuerpo podía estar seguro de que el chico estaba durmiendo.

 

No tardó en deshacerse de su ropa, ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama, pero cuando se pegó a Harry para abrazarlo, como cada noche, éste se giró, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él lo necesario para no tocarse siquiera.

 

—Pensé que dormías —susurró Draco insistiendo en acercarse a Harry, un pequeño codazo lo mandó de vuelta a su sitio, al otro lado de la cama. Nunca esa cama le había parecido tan grande y fría.

 

—Eso intento, así que déjame en paz.

 

Su voz trataba de ser lo más fría posible, no le demostraría a Draco lo herido que estaba porque, pese a la discusión de la noche anterior, no hubiera siquiera avisado que llegaría tarde esa noche también, era una confirmación más de que definitivamente las prioridades de Draco no eran las mismas que las de él, y aunque le dolía ya se había cansado de ser él el que siempre fuera detrás, pidiendo y mendigando cariño. No señor, le doliera lo que le doliera está vez sería trabajo de Draco darse cuenta y decidir qué era más importante.

 

—No deberíamos irnos a dormir peleados —comentó Draco, obviando la forma en que Harry le hablaba.

 

—Para que los dos nos vayamos a dormir peleados es necesario que para empezar estés aquí cuando sea la hora de ir a dormir y no llegar en la madrugada a despertarme.

 

—¡Yo no te he despertado! —se quejó Draco con los brazos cruzados, completamente recostado de espaldas en la cama y mirando el techo.

 

—Duérmete.

 

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No volverá a pasar, no olvidaré ningún otro aniversario ni ningún otro compromiso que haga contigo.

 

Otra vez aquel pesado silencio.

 

—Mañana en la tarde tendré que partir y no quiero irme sabiendo que aún estás enfadado.

 

—No te preocupes, estarás tan ocupado que ni lo recordarás —respondió Harry —y ahora duérmete, que…

 

—Eso no es justo —interrumpió Draco —, estaba ocupado, no de juerga, ni con otros, estaba trabajando, ganando oro, buscando nuestra comodidad.

 

—Pues resulta que mi comodidad no es algo que te deba importar, y si en verdad lo hicieras por nosotros no lo habrías olvidado —Harry se dio la vuelta y lo miró herido y furioso —, si me hubieras avisado que no podías venir yo no me hubiera enfadado, hubiera entendido, pero ni siquiera recordaste que prometí pedir comida a ese sitio de comida tailandesa que tanto te gusta, ni de que te esperaría a las nueve, mucho menos que era nuestro aniversario — _ni de que te había dicho que quería hablar contigo de algo importante,_ pensó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

 

—¡Pero ya me disculpé! ¿Qué demonios quieres para perdonarme? ¡Dime!

 

—Nada, Draco, absolutamente nada —suspiró Harry girándose nuevamente para tratar de dormir.

 

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, de calmarse y de no continuar peleando.

 

—Lo lamento… en verdad —dijo finalmente en un murmullo, sabiendo ya de antemano que Harry no contestaría.

 

Y así fue, Harry no dijo nada más.

 

*****

 

Harry estaba preocupado, había buscado información de ese chico; Caleb Orwell, incluso habían usado los contactos que tenía Aarón en varios lugares del mundo y no habían podido dar con él, sus padres habían dicho que el chico había desaparecido un año y medio atrás, que habían encontrado su departamento destrozado. Habían hecho la denuncia al Ministerio pero estos no habían encontrado nada. Ni Aarón ni Harry quisieron decirles a los padres de Caleb que tampoco habían encontrado dicha denuncia en el Ministerio. Eso sólo podía significar que alguien había manipulado los expedientes para que ya no buscaran al chico y la razón más probable para eso era que el chico estaba muerto. Tal vez por ayudar a Noah a salir…

 

Como hacía cuando tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, se encerró en su pequeña sala de gimnasio, en Grimmauld Place y, echado sobre una banca larga, levantaba con ambos brazos una pesada barra, encantada para ir aumentando de peso conforme él así lo exigiera.

 

Iba ya haciendo muchas repeticiones y los brazos le comenzaron a temblar así que, tomando aire profundamente para obtener fuerzas, la levantó por última vez antes de dejarla caer en la sujetadora. Respirando agitadamente jaló una toalla del piso y se limpió el rostro, cuando giró un poco más se dio cuenta de la figura detenida bajo el marco de la puerta.

 

—Siempre me ha encantado verte haciendo ejercicios —le dijo Draco a modo de saludo, tenía ya listo todo para partir a Italia y había querido despedirse de Harry, lo había encontrado en la sala de gimnasio y lamentó tener que irse pronto, porque por lo general le ponía mucho ver a Harry de esa manera, con sus músculos flexionándose, con las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su torso apenas cubierto por esa holgada camiseta sin mangas.

 

Harry le dio una mirada enfadada y se puso en pie, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza.

 

—Voy a darme una ducha —notificó pasando junto a Draco.

 

—Ya me voy a Italia —informó Draco tomándolo de la muñeca y deteniéndolo, el brazo de Harry también estaba húmedo por el sudor.

 

—Pues, que te vaya bien —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras se soltaba del agarre de Draco.

 

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

 

Harry elevó la vista, como si tratara de recordar alguna cosa, y luego se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

 

—Sí, nunca he estado en Italia así que no te puedo dar ninguna otra recomendación.

 

—Harry… —suspiró Draco cuando Harry siguió caminando, ya sin prestarle atención, rumbo a la habitación.

 

—No me gusta irme peleado contigo —continuó, entrando tras Harry a la habitación, el chico ya se había despojado de la camiseta y se había sentado sobre la cama, desatando las zapatillas.

 

—Y a mí no me gusta ser plantado, ni dormir solo casi todas las noches para luego ser despertado por ti y tus discusiones durante la madrugada —comentó Harry con voz, aparentemente, tranquila —, ¿ya ves?, no todos tenemos siempre lo que nos gusta.

 

—¡Por todos los demonios! —bramó Draco harto ya de todo —¿No te quieres despedir de mi? ¿Quieres seguir actuando como un mocoso inmaduro? Pues adelante, ya me harté de todo esto.

 

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras veía a Draco salir de la habitación con pasos rápidos y dando un portazo. 

 

 _Y yo también creo que estoy hartándome,_ pensó cansadamente mientras finalmente se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

 

*****

 

Italia fue horrible, se pasó casi completamente los tres días que duró el viaje metido en salas de reuniones, debatiendo sobre costos, sobre procesos y sobre fórmulas. Obtuvo un contrato bastante ventajoso, otro contrato más por el cual preocuparse y para el cual sacar tiempo de donde ya no tenían.

 

Le escribió a Harry cada noche, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual lo hacía sentirse de peor humor. Gael, que sí le escribió cada noche, le contó que Harry estaba bien, aunque trabajando mucho en algún extraño proyecto del cual no tenía mucho conocimiento. Draco sabía que se trataba de Noah y el caso de la clínica; la mañana antes de partir Boris le había dado algunos alcances más, todo iba bastante bien y esperaban que en un mes más pudieran ya presentar la denuncia formalmente. Al menos se sentía aliviado de saber que Harry estaba bien.

 

Alemania fue mucho más simple, la gente de esa compañía estaba realmente desesperada por firmar contrato con “La Fábrica de Pociones” y eso hizo su trabajo mucho más sencillo, aunque tampoco se dio tiempo de conocer más que el camino hacia las oficinas de ellos y el regreso al hotel.

 

Finalmente, luego de siete días entró a la sala de transportes mágicos y retornó a Londres, ansioso por ver a Harry, por besarlo y abrazarlo, por decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo había extrañado.

 

Pero Grimmauld Place estaba vacío. Todo en completa oscuridad y silencio y cuando, dos horas después, casi a media noche, se metió a la cama, Harry no había contestado al móvil y menos aparecido. Ni apareció por el resto de la madrugada, en la que se la pasó despierto, dando vueltas y luchando con la necesidad de empezar a buscarlo por todos lados, aunque sabía que aquella ausencia no era más que otra forma más de protesta por parte de Harry.

*****

 

Cuando despertó lo hizo con un ligero dolor de cabeza, esos que le daban cuando dormía demasiado, por la luz que entraba por la ventana sabía que ya estaba muy avanzada la mañana.

 

—Ya era hora, pensé que tendría que despertarte —le dijo la voz de una mujer, Draco giró rápidamente hacia ella y parpadeó confuso, sentándose en la cama, no imaginaba jamás encontrarse con ella en esa habitación.

 

—¿Qué…? ¿Harry está bien?

 

—Pues… si te refieres a que si le ha ocurrido algo durante tu ausencia, no nada le ha pasado, aunque no creo que esté realmente bien, por más que intente aparentar estarlo.

 

—¿Está en tu casa? —preguntó apartando las sábanas, Hermione arqueó una ceja y entonces Draco recordó que no vestía más que unos bóxer, se cubrió nuevamente, sonrojándose por haberse expuesto de esa manera.

 

—Sí, está allí desde que te fuiste, le hemos dado una habitación y ha estado trabajando bastante.

 

—¿Se ha mudado allí?

 

—Dice que necesita aclararse.

 

—¿Aclararse? —jadeó Draco —. No pensará…

 

—¿Dejarte? —completó Hermione, Draco, incrédulo por aquella situación: por tener a Hermione allí, en su habitación, enterada y conversando sobre sus problemas de pareja, asintió.

 

—Eso…

 

—Pues, la verdad, creo que sí, que lo está pensando… aunque podemos decir que ya que se ha casi mudado por completo, ya debe haber tomado una decisión.

 

—¿Y te ha enviado a ti a decírmelo? —dijo en tono de reclamo.

 

—No, lo cierto es que no sabe que estoy aquí, está con Ron, en la tienda de bromas, aunque volverá a casa al medio día para almorzar, le he dicho a Ron que lo obligue a ir.

 

—Iré a hablar con él entonces —determinó Draco.

 

—No, no quiero que vayas a hablar con él a mi casa, Malfoy —Hermione llevaba tiempo sin llamarlo por su apellido, y Draco pensó que la chica probablemente atravesaría una fase hormonal por el embarazo, porque de lo contrario ¿por qué razón iría hasta allí a informarle el paradero de Harry para luego decirle que no podía hablar con él?

 

—Es mi novio y tengo derecho a hablar con él, si me quiere dejar que al menos tenga el valor de decírmelo a la cara.

 

—Y te apoyo, tienes no sólo el derecho, sino la obligación de hablar con él, de disculparte y de escuchar lo que te tiene que decir, y además preguntarle qué era eso tan importante que te tenía que decirte hace más de una semana, cuando era su aniversario.

 

—Él no mencionó nada de…

 

—¿Estás seguro? O tal vez fue en alguno de esos momentos en que físicamente estabas aquí, pero que tu mente estaba fuera, en otra parte de Londres, en tu laboratorio, para ser más específicos.

 

Draco apartó la vista, no podía asegurar que Harry en verdad no le había dicho nada sobre algo importante.

 

—Entonces, ya que estamos más claros —suspiró Hermione poniéndose en pie y alisando su túnica de color claro, algo más grande ahora que estaba embarazada —, debes apresurarte, no tenemos ya mucho tiempo, has dormido demasiado.

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

—De lo que tienes que hacer, por supuesto.

 

—Ya te dije que iría a hablar con él.

 

—Oh, no, ¿es que no te lo mencioné? No quiero que vayas a hablar con él —Draco frunció el ceño, cada vez la entendía menos —, quiero que vayas y lo saques de allí, que te lo lleves.

 

—¿Qué? No creo que Harry quiera venir conmigo a casa para hablar y…

 

—No, aquí tampoco —corrigió Hermione.

 

—¿Entonces a donde? No te ofendas pero esta mañana realmente estás completamente incomprensible.

 

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, hasta que encontró unos pantalones holgados de algodón y se los lanzó a Draco, que los atrapó en el aire.

 

—Anda, vístete ya, que no tenemos todo el día.

 

Draco dudó un instante más, mirando a Hermione y tratando de entender qué era lo que la chica planeaba.

 

—Vamos, que ya te he visto en ropa interior.

 

—Eso fue un accidente y no quiere decir que me pasearé así delante de ti y realmente espero que Harry tampoco lo haga.

 

Hermione soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta para darle a Draco la privacidad de vestirse.

 

—¿Bromeas? Harry es un mojigato.

 

Draco estuvo a punto de replicar que Harry era cualquier cosa menos mojigato pero se abstuvo, habían cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento, como ver qué era lo que la chica se traía entre manos y hablar con Harry, sin contar con el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

 

—Y ni pienses en ir hoy a tu _fabriquita_ —advirtió Hermione extrañamente seria, aunque aún de espaldas, Draco se preguntó si es que acaso había aprendido algún tipo de hechizo para leer la mente —. Gael se encargará de todo,  ya le he avisado.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Alguna otra atribución que te hayas tomado mientras dormía? —protestó Draco ya vestido con una camiseta y los pantalones de algodón y encarando a la mujer.

 

—Por supuesto, también he hecho reservaciones.

 

*

 

Harry miraba el camino de manera ausente, mientras una melodía algo estridente sonaba en los altavoces del radio, Ron iba tarareando a su lado y jugueteando con sus dedos sobre el timón, parecía bastante relajado mientras adelantaba a unos automóviles del lado derecho.

 

—Esto es realmente divertido ¿sabes?; el conducir —le dijo levantando la voz sobre la música, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante mientras el chico seguía sonriendo —, es como volar, pero con más protección… aunque es una lástima que no podamos correr tanto.

 

—Pienso que hubiera sido más simple ir por red Flú —contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla, estaban en la carretera y a ambos lados se extendía un muy tupido bosque.

 

—Pero a Hermione aún la marea ir por red flú, y también las apariciones, además el sitio al que iremos a almorzar es muggle —se justificó Ron. Harry no respondió, ni siquiera dio muestras de seguir escuchándolo.

 

Por el resto de camino anduvieron en silencio, únicamente con la música de fondo como acompañamiento.

 

Harry se entretenía escuchando la música y mirando por la ventanilla, demasiado confuso y triste para mantener alguna conversación con su amigo o para ocuparse de nada más que sólo estar allí y seguir a sus amigos a donde le dijeran que querían ir por no dejarlo solo en casa. Se sentía algo culpable por eso, por haber irrumpido en su casa e instalado prácticamente sin invitación y aunque lo cierto era que tenía muchos sitios donde podía haberse quedado, necesitaba la presencia de sus amigos por el momento.

 

El camino se le hizo corto y antes de darse cuenta ya llegaba al pequeño camino que llevaba a la casa de Hermione y Ron, que quedaba cerca de la Madriguera, cerca al bosque, le parecía un buen lugar para vivir, mucho mejor que la calle de Grimmauld Place. Más de una vez había pensado en decirle a Draco para mudarse a un lugar así, mucho más apartado del bullicio. Torció los labios y se obligó a no pensar en aquello por el momento, no quería arruinarles la tarde a sus amigos.

 

Ron hizo sonar la bocina y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry, que se sobresaltó por el ruido.

 

 —Lo siento, es que no quería bajar a decirle que ya estábamos aquí.

 

—No pasa nada, estaba distraído.

 

Ron estuvo a punto de decir; “ _Claro, es tu estado natural últimamente_ ”, pero se contuvo y sólo asintió, mirando por la ventanilla hacia la casa. Después de unos minutos suspiró sonoramente.

 

—Iré por ella. Le dije que estaríamos aquí a esta hora, no sé por qué no sale.

 

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¿No le habrá pasado algo?

 

—Nah, no te preocupes, si algo le hubiera ocurrido, de alguna forma, yo ya lo sentiría, seguro aún no termina de vestirse —Ron bajó la voz un poco, como si alguien más, además de Harry lo pudiera oír —, últimamente anda muy pesada con eso de que ya nada le queda.

 

—Oh…

 

—¡Pero ni se lo menciones! —advirtió mientras abría la puerta para salir, antes subiéndole un poco más el sonido a la radio —. No tardo.

 

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry dejándose caer sobre el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. No le gustaba estar solo, eso lo hacía pensar y no quería pensar en Draco, en que pronto tendría que verlo y hablar con él, decirle que no aguantaba más esas peleas y esos problemas, estar siempre en tensión, discutiendo y sintiéndose abandonado o dejado de lado.

 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose no lo hizo abrir los ojos ni moverse, hasta que la puerta del piloto se cerró, frunció el ceño por no escuchar la voz de Hermione o la puerta trasera también abriéndose.

 

—¿Pasó algo, Ron? —preguntó girándose y abriendo los ojos, su boca formó una perfecta “o” mientras observaba, no a su pelirrojo amigo, sino a su rubio novio.

 

—Hola, Harry —saludó Draco mientras hacía girar las llaves y arrancaba el auto, se inclinó hacia delante para bajar el sonido de la música y luego, con algo de temor encaró a Harry.

 

—¿Qué demonios? —farfulló Harry mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del auto, pero ésta no se abrió —¿Me has encerrado?

 

Por un instante Draco no supo qué decir, mirando a Harry a los ojos y lo enfadado que estaba, sintió temor de perderlo, el mismo temor que había sentido varios años atrás, una noche de febrero en que lo había besado y en que Harry había salido corriendo. El temor de haberlo perdido y no poder recuperarlo más.

 

—Necesitamos hablar —concluyó poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de Harry, que se tensó por el toque pero que no se alejó de él —. Realmente necesitamos hacerlo, Harry.

 

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry en forma agresiva —, ¿es decir que ahora tienes un tiempo libre para hablar conmigo? ¿Qué pasa si es que yo no quiero hablar contigo? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no del tipo importante y grandioso que tú, claro pero…

 

Pero no terminó de hablar, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios, uno bastante corto, sus labios se rozaron apenas unos segundos, mientras la mano que seguía sobre su pierna lo acariciaba con cariño. Cuando Draco se apartó Harry no sabía qué decir, simplemente se lo quedó mirando, no entendiendo del todo su comportamiento, y, por qué negárselo, aunque algo enfadado por las peleas con Draco y por la trampa que le habían tendido —estaba completamente seguro — sus amigos y Draco, feliz de que éste último estuviera allí.

 

Draco le dio un apretón más en la pierna y se alejó para colocar ambas manos en el volante y comenzar a conducir. Harry le había enseñado a hacerlo unos años antes, y lo hacia regularmente, incluso se turnaban para conducir el auto de Harry, sobre todo para hacer las compras en el supermercado muggle al que iban normalmente. Aunque esta vez el camino por recorrer sería el más largo que hubiera conducido.

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry luego de unos quince minutos, cuando avanzaban por la autopista, en sentido contrario a donde Londres quedaba.

 

—A hablar.

 

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

 

—Fuiste tú el que preguntó.

 

—Me refería a qué lugar.

 

—Lo sé —dijo Draco con una media sonrisa y mirando un instante a Harry para luego volver su atención a la autopista, por la expresión de Harry, éste aún seguía enfadado. —. Es una sorpresa, ambos necesitamos tiempo, alejarnos, te lo prometí antes de irme ¿recuerdas?

 

—Pero no puedes venir y simplemente decir: necesitamos tiempo, y llevarme a donde se te apetezca —protestó Harry cruzándose de brazos —. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me puedo desaparecer así como así y…

 

—Vamos, Harry —suspiró Draco bajando un poco la velocidad y levantando una pequeña bolsa de papel para entregársela a Harry —, sé que has dejado encargadas tus clases a otros profesores en la Escuela por toda la semana que sigue, que no has programado citas para la consejería, y hablé con Boris, Aarón ha tenido que viajar a Italia esta semana y él se quedará con Noah, así que, ya que todos nos hemos tomado un tiempo libre, no retrazaremos nada, podremos seguir cuando volvamos.

 

Harry abrió la bolsa de papel, en el interior había un par de emparedados y un pequeño termo.

 

—¿Has estado averiguando sobre mis horarios?

 

—De alguna manera —respondió, obviando el que había sido Hermione la que le había informado de todo excepto de la investigación de Noah, eso si había tenido que resolverlo él solo.

 

—¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? ¿Para qué la comida?

 

—Vamos lejos y eso es para que te alimentes, se nota que no lo has estado haciendo correctamente.

 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y dejó la bolsa de papel, con los emparedados y el termo en el piso antes de cruzarse de brazos y dedicarse a mirar el camino nuevamente.

 

—Fue sólo una broma —se excusó Draco luego del largo silencio —, no quiero seguir peleando contigo.

 

—Hay una forma muy simple de no hacerlo —respondió Harry con los dientes apretados, no esperó a que Draco preguntara “¿Cuál?” —, no me hables y no pelearemos.

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y se obligó a tener paciencia, después de todo se merecía todo eso. Cuando Draco estaba enfadado podía ser muy terco y caprichoso, pero había descubierto, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, que Harry podía ser igual o más caprichoso aún.

 

*****

 

Ron abrió la puerta de su casa y dio una mirada más al auto, Harry seguía en el interior y sin voltear hacia ellos.

 

—Bien, ya está aquí.

 

—Genial —dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso de bienvenida a Ron.

 

—Hola, Weasley —masculló Draco, se sentía algo inseguro e indefenso entre ellos, por un momento recordó aquella amenaza hecha cuando ellos volvieron a aparecer por Grimmauld Place.

 

—Malfoy — respondió Ron lanzándole las llaves del auto —, más te vale que arregles esto pronto.

 

—Y a ti mantener tu boca cerrada, este es un tema de Harry y mío —respondió Draco a la defensiva.

 

—Chicos —se quejó Hermione —, vamos, no hay que pelear, Harry espera y no queremos que se de cuenta.

 

—Claro… gracias —dijo Draco cargando la pequeña maleta que había empacado.

 

—Y cuida el auto —le advirtió Ron en el último momento, Draco no respondió, sólo puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la casa rumbo al auto.

 

—¿Cómo estaba Harry? —preguntó Hermione tomando de la mano a Ron y llevándolo a la cocina.

 

—Como siempre, no hablaba mucho…

 

—Bueno, espero que Draco no cometa ninguna estupidez y arregle todo.

 

—Aún así no puedo creer que Harry haya estado tentado a pedirle eso de la unión —comentó mientras ayudaba a su embarazada esposa a poner la mesa para el almuerzo; Harry y Hermione le habían contado sobre eso la primera noche que Harry había pasado allí, la noche en que Draco había partido a Italia, mientras bebían.

 

—Se lo pedirá y luego lo harán, Ron.

 

—Después de tremenda pelea no lo creo.

 

—¿Acaso no quieres que se arreglen?

 

—Pues… Es diferente —se defendió Ron —, una cosa es que sigan siendo novios y otra enlazarse, ni siquiera está reconocido por el Ministerio.

 

—¿Y eso qué? Está permitido por la magia y es lo que Harry quiere hacer.

 

—Pero ese enlace…

 

—¿No te das cuenta de lo triste que estaba Harry sin Draco? ¿De lo diferente que es cuando está con él? Después de la escuela cambió mucho, y no fue hasta que volvió con Draco que pareció nuevamente él, ¿no te gusta verlo feliz?

 

Ron asintió en respuesta y suspiró.

 

—Nunca entenderé cómo demonios se fue a enamorar de él.

 

—Ni yo.

 

—Pero ya que es lo que le hace feliz…

 

*****

 

Tras una hora de camino Harry empezó a sentirse cansado y aburrido, la rabia iba desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar curiosidad, por saber dónde iban y qué era lo que Draco diría.

 

Se inclinó y tomó uno de los emparedados de la bolsa de papel y se lo ofreció a Draco.

 

—Gracias, esta mañana no desayuné —respondió Draco recibiendo con una mano el emparedado y algo aliviado de que ese gran momento de tensión hubiera pasado.

 

—¿Aún falta mucho?

 

—Algo…

 

—Bien —contestó Harry dando una mordida a su emparedado y volviendo a mirar el camino, sin prestar mayor atención a Draco.

 

*****

 

Aarón suspiró pesadamente, con la vista perdida en el oscuro cielo que se dejaba ver a través de su ventana, las cortinas se agitaban lentamente de un lado a otro mientras el viento helado enfriaba poco a poco la habitación; no se quería mover para cerrar las cortinas, en el fondo le gustaba sentir frío, le gustaba sentir algo diferente a lo que sentía últimamente.

 

Negó con la cabeza y fijó su vista en el pergamino limpio nuevamente, remojó la pluma, su pluma favorita, la que siempre le traía suerte porque Boris se la había regalado muchos años atrás, y luego la apoyó contra el pergamino, empezando a escribir:

 

_Hola Boris,_

_Estoy en Italia, aunque eso ya tú lo sabes, estaba aquí esta noche en mi habitación recordando cuando hace cuatro años vinimos en verano y_

 

Se quedó quieto, la punta de la pluma creando un gran manchón de tinta azul. Negó con la cabeza y soltó la pluma a un lado, para luego arrugar el pergamino y tirarlo al cesto de basura donde habían más pergaminos hechos bolita y descartados; recordando aquel viaje a Italia, cuatro años atrás, fue un verano, fue muy lindo estar allí, si no hubiera sido por Marcel, aquel apuesto chico al que había conocido y con el que había estado una noche en que escapara de la habitación que compartía con Boris; cuando había vuelto a la mañana siguiente Boris ni sus cosas estaban ya, había sido la primera pelea grande que habían tenido y lo peor de todo era que aquella vez, al igual que en esta ocasión, él estaba allí por un viaje de trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de ir tras el chico hasta Londres hasta una semana después. Se había portado muy mal en ese entonces, tenía que reconocerlo, pues le mandó varias cartas a Boris pidiéndole perdón, aunque aprovechando su ausencia para seguir quedando con Marcel. Se preguntó si es que Boris estaría al tanto de eso también.

 

Volvió a mojar la pluma, decidiendo que mencionar el viaje que habían hecho antes no era buena idea y empezó de nuevo:

 

_Hola Boris, cariño:_

_Espero que Noah esté bien, y tú también, por supuesto, no sabes cuánto aprecio que hayas podido hospedarlo en tu casa durante mi ausencia, aunque claro, hubiera preferido que se quedaran en casa, en la que era y siempre será nuestra casa, donde tú sabes…_

 

Dejó caer la pluma a un costado, agotado, y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos; Boris le había dicho, el día en que se había ido de casa definitivamente, que no volvería a pisar ese lugar, que era libre de traer a cuántos chicos se le antojara sin miedo a que lo descubriera, que él de todas maneras siempre lo había sabido. Se preguntó cuántas cosas de las que había hecho, pensando que en secreto, sabía Boris y se sintió avergonzado por ello. Recordó como, unas semanas atrás, había ido de improviso al departamento del chico, utilizando la excusa de Noah, para poder verlo, se había dado un terrible chasco cuando el que había abierto la puerta no había sido Boris sino otro chico, uno bastante guapo, usando unos bóxer demasiado apretados para la erección que tenía en ese momento, y para colmo lo miraba enojado, delatando que los había interrumpido en, al parecer, el mejor momento de la noche. Había dolido. Y mucho. Sabía que había hecho sufrir a Boris, era conciente de ello, de que sus aventuras y sus impulsos lo lastimaban, sin embargo, siempre creyó que Boris lo entendería y perdonaría porque lo amaba y lo conocía, pero Boris se había cansado de él, de pedirle que dejara de ser así, que le fuera fiel… Aarón nunca le había sido fiel a nadie, no estaba en su naturaleza, aunque claro, de haber sabido el terrible dolor que se sentía encontrar a la persona que amas con otro,  nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, no había pensado que pudiera dolerle tanto, que pudiera devastarlo tanto… tenía que serse honesto; a Boris no solo lo quería o deseaba, lo amaba y demasiado… y dolía no poder tenerlo más.

 

Suspiró profundamente y encendió un cigarro, fijó la mirada nuevamente en el oscuro cielo y caviló un instante más, pensando en Boris y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, hasta que se animó a volver a tomar la pluma.

 

_Boris,_

_Es de noche, estoy solo en mi habitación y no puedo dejar de extrañarte._

_Ahora soy conciente de todo el daño y el dolor que te he causado; entiendo, además, que esta soledad que ahora cargo, que este sufrimiento que tengo, es lo mínimo que me merezco después de todo lo que te he hecho…_

 

*

 

 

Ya era de noche y Harry estaba dormitando, acurrucado a un lado del asiento, cuando Draco por fin pudo llegar a aquel apartado y lejano lugar, se trataba de una pequeña cabaña, una muggle, que se alquilaba, sobre todo durante el verano, pero siendo invierno no habían tenido muchos problemas en conseguirla, o eso al menos le había explicado Hermione; aún le causaba algo de gracia que la chica se empeñara tanto en lograr que ellos se arreglaran.  

 

Dejó el automóvil en la parte de atrás, donde el bosque parecía hacerse más tupido tras una pequeña cerca blanca y luego movió a Harry lentamente por el hombro tratando de despertarlo.

 

—¿Qué…? —Harry parpadeó confuso, todo estaba ya oscuro y el auto se había detenido, a su lado Draco lo miraba nuevamente con algo de temor.

 

—Ya hemos llegado —le informó mientras levantaba la varita y susurraba un par de hechizos —y ya puedes bajar del auto.

 

—Vaya… —bostezó Harry mientras abría la puerta y salía al fin del vehículo, sentía sus piernas agarrotadas y se estiró —. ¿Qué hora será?

 

—Cerca de las siete —contestó Draco dando la vuelta y sacando del maletero el maletín pequeño de Harry y uno similar suyo.

 

—¿Esas son mis cosas?

 

—Ajá…

 

—¿De dónde las sacaste?

 

—Hermione las puso esta mañana en el auto, antes de que se fueran.

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos y no comentó nada más, se dio la vuelta para ver la cabaña que tenía en frente, era pequeña, aunque parecía cálida y hogareña, no quiso decir en voz alta que le parecía adecuada y bonita, simplemente caminó hacia la puerta trasera y espero a que Draco llegara con las cosas hasta él.

 

—La alquilé por una semana, aunque como es invierno no tienen más reservaciones, por si te quieres quedar más tiempo.

 

—¿Una semana? —preguntó incrédulo Harry mientras Draco abría la puerta y ambos entraban.

 

—Así es.

 

—¿No es mucho tiempo?

 

—No… tratándose de ti, de nosotros, no lo es.

 

Harry no contestó, aunque sí se sintió ligeramente más contento mientras se dedicaba a observar el lugar.

 

Era confortable, en el centro, cerca de la chimenea, había un enorme sofá y una gran alfombra azul, a un lado se podía ver las puertas que llevaban a la cocina y al dormitorio.

 

—¿Por qué no enciendes la chimenea mientras yo dejo esto dentro? —le sugirió Draco caminando hacia una de las puertas y empujándola.

 

—Claro…

 

Sacó la varita e hizo que el fuego ardiera sobre la leña ya preparada y se sentó sobre el gran sofá, sintiéndose algo extraño y tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

 

—¿Un trago? —le preguntó Draco desde el otro lado de la cabaña, Harry giró a verlo y descubrió que no podía hacerlo porque la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada.

 

—De acuerdo —respondió rápidamente —. ¿Tenemos provisiones?

 

—Ajá —gritó Draco, su voz se escuchaba opacada por la puerta de la cocina —. Muchas cosas…

 

—Que bueno.

 

—Sí, de lo contrario moriríamos de hambre aquí… no hay una tienda a menos de una hora de camino —le comentó Draco caminando con una botella de vino y dos copas en la mano, llegó hasta Harry y dejó todo en una pequeña mesa para poder servir el vino con comodidad.

 

Harry lo observó en silencio, luchando con sus deseos de abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo, y dejarse amar, de mandar al diablo todas sus frustraciones y problemas, por ese momento al menos, y acariciar su piel. Pero sabía que no era lo correcto, que debía esperar, solucionar todo primero, porque si no lo hacía ahora, al día siguiente los problemas seguirían allí, y se harían más grandes.

 

Draco le dio una copa a Harry y luego se sentó junto a él, el silencio que se había interpuesto entre ambos era pesado, Draco casi podía sentir una gran muralla levantándose en medio del sofá, y no quería dejar que eso pasara, que Harry se alejara… que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

—Te amo —le dijo con un susurro, girando lo suficiente para encararlo, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante pero también se giró, de tal manera que ambos quedaron frente a frente —, y sé que algunas veces no lo parece, o que parece que quiero más los negocios y el trabajo que a ti, pero no es cierto.

 

—Draco… hemos tenido está conversación antes… muchas veces —suspiró Harry y, sin esperar siquiera al brindis, le dio un sorbo a su copa —, demasiadas veces, y siempre acordamos intentarlo, no alejarnos ni dejar que el trabajo nos gane y mira… siempre estamos en la misma tonta discusión.

 

—Pero aún seguimos intentando —le respondió Draco, el pánico de que Harry no quisiera seguir intentándolo se apoderó de él —, porque ambos sabemos cuanto nos amamos y que por esto —su mano hizo un gesto que abarcaba a Harry y a él —vale la pena intentarlo una y mil veces.

 

—Yo también lo pensaba —dijo Harry con voz triste —, pero no me da la sensación de que tú quieras intentarlo tanto como yo… es como estar en una batalla peleando solo.

 

—No, no digas eso —Draco dejó la copa de vino en el piso y se acercó un poco más a Harry —no lo digas, yo no podría soportar perderte… si tú desaparecieras de mi vida nada de lo que hago ahora, o de lo que tenemos tendría sentido… todo esto lo hago para nosotros. 

 

—Yo no necesito que seas un reconocido fabricante, o un multimillonario, no necesito nada de eso por lo que tú siempre estás preocupado —la voz de Harry seguía sonando igual de triste y herida, Draco se acercó un poco más a él y su mano se posó sobre la de Harry, agradeció que Harry no la apartara —, siempre dices que lo haces por nosotros, pero no es así, lo haces por ti, por el honor de tu familia, por el apellido, porque no te conformaste con ser sólo lo que la guerra hizo de ti, y es admirable, en verdad, es una de las cosas que más me admiró y atrajo de ti, tus deseos de luchar a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, eso te está alejando de mí, y tú pareces no darte cuenta de ello…

 

—¡Pero si tú eres mi familia! —exclamó Draco, no podía creer que Harry no se diera cuenta de eso, de que no era ya sólo su apellido y su reputación lo que lo movía a hacer todo eso —, es porque yo sé que tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que no sea una vergüenza para ti… alguien que no ensucie tu nombre.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y dio un trago más a su copa, para luego dejarla en el piso junto a la de Draco.

 

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que no entiendes, no puede haber alguien mejor para mí, y no me importa si tu apellido, aunque no lo comparto —aclaró—, ensucie mi nombre, o lo que la gente piense, si creen que soy un traidor o cualquier cosa, no me importa nada de eso, sólo tenerte a mi lado.

 

—Pero a mí sí, Harry —Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de continuar —, a mí sí me importa, porque te amo y porque no mereces que te recuerden de mala manera, después de todo lo que hiciste… Mereces lo mejor del mundo y es lo que yo quiero darte, por lo que me esfuerzo.

 

—Eres tan ciego —suspiró Harry entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco —, tengo lo mejor del mundo aquí, frente a mí, y no necesito nada más —se acercó un poco más a él y acarició su mejilla suavemente —; no digo que no te sigas esforzando, no sabes lo contento que me pone que tengas tanto éxito, pero pienso que puedes hacerlo aún sin alejarte tanto… sin encerrarte días en el laboratorio, sin dejar de ver todo lo que hay afuera, pasas tanto tiempo allí que se te está yendo la vida y no la estás disfrutando… ¿De qué servirá todo lo que consigas si un día te das cuenta que has pasado media vida en ello y no has hecho nada más que trabajar?

 

—Yo… —Draco inclinó más el rostro hacia Harry, sintiendo la reconfortante caricia, mientras digería sus palabras; ¿aquello era cierto?, ¿se estaba perdiendo de la vida, de cosas importantes? Y sobre todo ¿Valía la pena hacerlo? —, no sé que decir —admitió finalmente, había un tono de pánico en su voz.

 

Harry le dio una media sonrisa y asintió, al parecer conforme con su respuesta.

 

—Quiero que lo entiendas… antes también me lo dijiste, que creías que debías ser alguien mejor para mí, y te dije que no era así… ¿intentarás dejar de preocuparte por eso y creerme cuando te digo que eres una magnifica persona, la mejor del mundo?

 

—Te amo —respondió Draco en voz baja también, no queriendo romper el momento —, sólo quiero hacerte feliz, en verdad que es lo que quiero.

 

—Entonces empieza a creerme cuando te digo que no necesito nada más que tenerte a mi lado.

 

Draco asintió lentamente.

 

—Yo tampoco necesito nada más que tenerte a mi lado.

 

—Ven aquí —susurró Harry.

 

Draco terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba a ambos y lo besó, un beso que se sentía mil veces mejor que el torpe beso que habían compartido al iniciar el viaje, la mano de Harry seguía sobre su mejilla, acariciándolo muy suavemente mientras sus labios se entreabrían poco a poco, invitándolo a profundizar el beso.

 

La lengua de Draco se unió a la suya, explorando el interior de su boca, mientras la mano que lo sujetaba se apretaba más fuerte contra su mano, sus cuerpos pegándose poco a poco. Unos delgados y gentiles dedos enredándose en los cabellos de su nuca, haciéndolo sentir mucho más reconfortado, más seguro.

 

—Y yo también te amo —le dijo Harry apartándose un momento de él, mirando a sus ojos grises brillantes, sus mejillas algo más sonrojadas. —, tú eres lo único que necesito, nunca me he regido por lo que la gente diga o piense, sólo por lo que yo pienso o lo que me hace feliz, y eso eres tú.

 

Draco sonrió, conmovido.

 

 —Harry —susurró antes de inclinarse hasta él y besarlo nuevamente, está vez empujando su cuerpo un poco más contra el sofá, sintiendo su pecho pegado al de él, el calor de su piel, el calor que siempre irradiaba Harry —, te amo —agregó alejándose de los labios y bajando con pequeños besos por el cuello, con una mano jugando con el cabello suelto y desordenado de Harry mientras la mano de éste le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud.

 

—Y yo… —Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, inclinada hacia un lado, para permitirle a Draco seguir besándolo y mordisqueándolo de esa manera tan agradable —, y también te extraño.

 

Draco le acarició la mejilla con cariño, deteniendo sus besos en el cuello, mirándolo a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes tan brillantes, a esa mirada tan intensa que siempre lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable, tan amado… Esa mirada que podía desatar tantas sensaciones en él.

 

—Lo lamento… yo también te he extrañado… mucho —susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

Harry volvió a sonreír suavemente y se abalanzó sobre él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y empujándolo contra el sofá mientras lo seguía besando, de manera mucho más imponente que antes. Draco se dejó recostar, sintiendo el reconfortante peso de Harry sobre él, sus cuerpos, aún completamente cubiertos por la ropa, rozándose, encontrándose.

 

Harry comenzó a besarle la barbilla, las mejillas y los ojos mientras colaba una mano bajo grueso suéter, acariciando al fin la caliente piel del abdomen, subiendo un poco más hasta la altura de sus costillas, mientras Draco lo presionaba con sus manos en la espalda, pegándolo lo más cerca posible a él, suspirando suavemente por los besos y caricias que le estaba dando.

 

Deshacerse de la ropa fue bastante sencillo, entre caricias, besos e incluso algunas mordidas; de pronto una gran necesidad se había apoderado de ambos, sus manos no se daban abasto con todo lo que querían tocar y acariciar, sus piernas enredadas, sus bocas ávidas de más, de saborear la piel y el sabor del otro.

 

Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió sonoramente mientras se arqueaba por las maravillosas mordidas sobre su pecho, las manos de Harry, ahora sobre sus caderas, hundiendo sus dedos en la blanca piel, mientras esa lengua comenzaba a bajar más y más, mordisqueando el ombligo y hundiendo la lengua en él.

 

—Dios, Harry —gimió mucho más fuerte mientras sentía a Harry arrodillarse completamente entre sus piernas abiertas, sintiendo una extraña sensación de frío en los lugares por donde la lengua de Harry había pasado y acariciado.

 

—Eres tan perfecto —le dijo Harry acariciando la parte interna de una de sus piernas mientras la levantaba hasta dejarla sobre el respaldo del sofá.

 

Draco no pudo contestar, un instante después su erección, su necesitada erección, estaba siendo absorbida por aquella caliente y húmeda boca, soltó un grito más antes de levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la cabeza de Harry desapareciendo entre sus piernas, con una mano se sujetó de esa mata oscura de cabello y volvió a dejarse caer, gimiendo y arqueándose, levantando las caderas y tratando de respirar, mientras esa lengua y esa boca hacían con él lo que querían.

 

Harry jugueteaba con su lengua, subía y bajaba por momentos con rapidez y por momentos con lentitud, demorándose en saborear cada centímetro de piel, en saborear cada gemido y cada sensación que lograba desatar en Draco. Los dedos enredados en su cabello lo presionaban y soltaban, incluso algunas veces hasta dolorosamente, pero eso no le importaba, sólo el sentir lo que era capaz de provocar en Draco y lo que esos gritos lograban provocar en él.

 

—Harry… por favor, si sigues… —intentó advertirle Draco, aunque Harry no se detuvo, siguió subiendo y bajando, incluso algunas veces hasta mordisqueándolo, haciéndolo perder el control, sus caderas se empujaban contra esa boca caliente, tratando de entrar más profundo aún. Y estaba tan cerca del final. Apretó con una mano los cabellos de Harry, previniéndolo mientras su otra mano se cerraba sobre el borde del sofá.

 

Pero entonces Harry se levantó un poco más y con una mano presionó su polla por la base, deteniendo lo que era ya su inminente orgasmo y haciéndolo lloriquear de frustración.

 

—No tan rápido —le advirtió Harry con algo de humor en la voz, Draco aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dando profundas bocanadas de aire y tratando de recuperarse un poco por su casi orgasmo.

 

—Eres cruel —le respondió en cuanto tuvo la certeza de que su voz saldría correctamente.

 

—Oh sí —siguió burlándose Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia él y lo besaba. Draco aprovechó la cercanía para hacerse con el miembro de Harry, imposiblemente duro y húmedo, acariciándolo con algo de rudeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras Harry, aún en medio del beso, soltaba un gemido más.

 

—Vamos —le apuró Draco cuando Harry se apartó un poco de él, mientras levantaba su pierna y la colocaba alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

 

—Que impaciente —reprochó Harry levantándose un poco más y buscando alrededor con la mirada; la varita estaba puesta sobre el piso, junto a las copas de vino, la atrajo con magia, incapaz de separarse más del cuerpo de Draco.

 

—Es que hace mucho que… —Draco dejó de hablar, cayendo en cuenta de algo más, de que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, sin hacer el amor, casi podía estar seguro que eran tres semanas, o quizá un poco más ¿cómo era que eso había pasado? Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes, pero era cierto, había estado tan ocupado que ya no hacía más que estar en la fábrica o de viaje, y cuando regresaba a casa llegaba tan agotado y tarde que lo único que hacía era irse a dormir.

 

—Lo sé —suspiró Harry haciéndose un poco más hacia atrás, y acariciando con la varita la entrada de Draco, sólo tentando, sin presionar realmente.

 

—Oh… —Draco detuvo su línea de pensamientos, estremeciéndose y empujándose un poco más hacia abajo, queriendo obligar a Harry a que dejara de jugar y realmente lo hiciera. Lo necesitaba tanto.

 

Harry finalmente dejó de jugar, él también lo necesitaba, y mucho, lo había extrañado y sabía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo. Presionó la varita contra la entrada de Draco, empujando sólo un poco, a la vez que susurraba el hechizo de lubricación.

 

—Sí… —siseó Draco culebreando sobre el sofá y sujetándose con una mano del respaldo y con la otra del borde del mueble. Sintió un par de dedos presionándose contra su entrada y se mordió el labio por el pequeño fastidio y también por la ansiedad que revoloteaba en su pecho, porque sabía que pronto Harry lo tomaría.

 

—Eres tan sexy y caliente —le murmuró Harry, empujando sus dedos en el interior de Draco, tratando de abrirlo lo más rápido posible y luchando contra sus deseos de clavarse en él de una vez por todas —. Oh, Draco —jadeó inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente, mientras sus dedos seguían jugando, entrando y saliendo de esa apretada y caliente entrada.

 

—Mmm… Harry.

 

Harry se apartó de él una vez más y, jalando la varita nuevamente, renovó el hechizo lubricante sobre su propio miembro, antes de guiarlo hacia la apretada y rosada entrada, levantó la vista un momento, en el momento en que Draco miraba hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron y parecieron decirse mucho más de lo que habían podido decir con palabras, hablaban de amor, y de promesas, de entrega… Hablaban de tantas cosas que era una sensación abrumadora. Aún cuando se empujó, poco a poco, tratando de ganar espacio en el interior de su amado sin lastimarlo, esos ojos no se apartaron.

 

—Draco —gimoteó Harry sintiéndose completamente dentro de él, absorbido y devorado por ese caliente pasaje.

 

—Ah… —Draco se mordió el labio y en cuanto Harry se inclinó hacia él nuevamente, le volvió a rodear la cintura con una de sus piernas, mientras sus manos se sujetaban por los hombros, atrayéndolo hasta él, para poder besarlo, para poder sentirlo, si es que eso era posible, más dentro de él, más unido a él.

 

El movimiento de caderas de Draco fue lo que le indicó que ya estaba listo, y empezó a moverse con lentitud, queriendo disfrutar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, sus labios recorrían los hombros y el cuello de Draco mientras sentía las manos de éste enterrándose en su espalda y el talón apretándolo por la cintura. Cambió el ángulo de penetración un par de veces más hasta que sintió a Draco estremecerse debajo de él.

 

—Oh… sí, Harry… sí.

 

—Draco —jadeó Harry, mientras esa pierna sobre su cintura lo obligaba a apurarse más aún y la sensación de Draco retorciéndose y arqueándose debajo de él, junto con su interior apretándose más y más, lo llevaban casi al límite.

 

Una de las manos de Draco serpenteó hacia el espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos y, con algo de esfuerzo, finalmente pudo hacerse de su propia erección, intentando acariciarse con lentitud, pero sabiendo que todo aquel tiempo de abstinencia, más su frustrado orgasmo de poco antes, no le dejarían aguantar mucho más.

 

Harry se levantó un poco más, apoyando una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá, que fue rápidamente cubierta por la de Draco, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, perdido en esos ojos grises, y, pese a sentir como el orgasmo trepaba por él, obligándose a no dejar de mirarlo.

 

Se arqueó mucho más, apretando su erección y moviendo la mano a un ritmo casi hasta doloroso, mientras sentía como su orgasmo llegaba, ya no había forma de retrazarlo o detenerlo.

 

Ambos se vinieron simultáneamente, gritando sus nombres y pegándose el uno al otro nuevamente, sintiendo los temblores y suspiros del otro cuerpo mezclados con los propios.

 

*****

Selló el sobre de tal manera que sólo Boris pudiera abrirlo, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de mandarle la carta, le había mandado muchas cartas en todo el tiempo que llevaban separados, y ninguna había funcionado; nada le daba esperanzas de que esta sí funcionara. Apagó, con algo de rabia, el cigarro en el cenicero, normalmente no le gustaba fumar, le parecía incorrecto hacerlo, se veía mal y envejecía, y él, como político que era, debía cuidar la imagen que proyectara ante el mundo, sin embargo, desde que Boris se había ido era más fácil caer en ese vicio y sobre todo, le importaba mucho menos la imagen que daba ante el mundo.

 

Se desprendió de la bata que traía puesta desde que había salido de la ducha y se puso unos pantalones claros de algodón, se dejó caer en la cama y, agitando la varita, cerró las cortinas y las luces se apagaron. Pasó los brazos bajo su cabeza y se dedicó a mirar el techo, ya era relativamente tarde y no le convenía trasnochar esa noche, pues al día siguiente tendría un día largo y ajetreado, iniciando con un desayuno con sus similares italianos.

 

Pensó en lo solo que se sentía en esa enorme cama… recordó a Giordano, el asistente de uno de los miembros del congreso italiano, un chico joven y bastante guapo, que se había ofrecido a enseñarle la ciudad e incluso invitarle un trago, Aarón sabía que ese chico estaba dispuesto para él, que podían pasarla muy bien, pero no podía, ya no podía hacer esas cosas, luego de que Boris se fuera había perdido cualquier tipo de interés en ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera Harry le parecía ya lo suficientemente bueno en comparación a Boris, nadie sería mejor que él, jamás.

 

Desde la primera noche en que durmiera solo, sin Boris, su mente había apartado la idea de cualquier otro compartiendo su cama, sólo había alguien que podía llenar ese lugar y ese era Boris. Y él lo había perdido. Y lo más probable es que fuera para siempre.

*****

 

—Hace frío —le llegó la suave voz de Harry, abrió los ojos con pereza, había dejado caer sus cansadas piernas y éstas estaban enredadas con las de Harry, ambos permanecían en el sofá, Harry cubría su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido. Efectivamente, comenzaba a sentir el también un poco de frío.

 

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama.

 

—Sí —suspiró Harry apoyándose en sus brazos y levantándose un poco, le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de apartarse por completo.

 

—Oh, rayos —se quejó Draco, por el frío que la ausencia del cuerpo caliente de Harry sobre él le dejó —, realmente sí hace frío.

 

—Vamos —le apuró Harry poniéndolo completamente de pie, ambos jalaron sus varitas y caminaron con pasos rápidos, aún muy pegados el uno al otro hacia la habitación.

 

Harry hizo un hechizo de calentamiento sobre las sábanas y cobertores mientras, ambos aún desnudos, se metían en la cama.

 

Se acurrucaron el uno al otro, tal como tenían costumbre hacer y, tan cansados como estaban, intercambiaron unos cuantos besos más antes de quedarse completamente dormidos. Ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 

*****

 

Ginny frunció el ceño y tomó el cigarrillo que estaba encendido y apoyado sobre el cenicero, dándole una profunda calada antes de expulsar el humo con lentitud, para luego volver su vista a los libros de contabilidad que estaba analizando.

 

—¿Qué tan mal estamos? —preguntó Tony desde el otro lado del despacho, donde leía el diario, aunque estaba más pendiente de los movimientos de Ginny.

 

—Podríamos decir que quebrados, o en la ruina completa, elige el término que más te guste.

 

—¿Tan mal?

 

—Muy mal, Tony, este mes ni siquiera tenemos para pagar a las enfermeras y a los medimagos, y eso que ya despedimos a un gran grupo el mes pasado, y los que se quedaron se quejaron cuando les subimos la carga de trabajo, no quiero ni pensar en lo odiosos que se pondrán cuando sepan que no les podemos pagar.

 

Tony frunció el ceño y trató de pensar en alguna solución. Desde que la dichosa ley de Potter y Malfoy había salido tenían menos pacientes, al parecer muchos temían ahora los castigos del Ministerio y se negaban a dejar a sus hijos o parientes en un lugar que más que nunca lucía ilegal. Además ya no tenía dinero, había usado lo poco que le quedaba de la herencia de su padre para solventar los gastos de la clínica los meses anteriores. Sin la ayuda de Garth no había forma de hacer andar la clínica, sin contar los muchos otros patrocinadores que se habían alejado y los miembros de la MACH que se habían retirado tras el último ataque que había resultado con la muerte de aquella chica y la condenación del grupo que pretendía arreglar la sociedad. _Ese estúpido grupo defensor de los derechos mágicos,_ rumió para sí mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor.

 

—Es tiempo de cerrarla —continuó Ginny —, aún tenemos deudas, y muchas, pero podríamos buscar la forma de escapar, o simplemente declararnos en quiebra y esperar a que embarguen el lugar para pagar las deudas.

 

—¡No! —bramó Tony, Ginny instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás sobre su silla, pese a que el chico ni siquiera se había acercado a ella —, permaneceremos abiertos, aún tenemos pacientes aquí y podemos esperar a que vengan más, esto sólo es un mal momento, no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente.

 

—Pero…

 

—Nada, yo hablaré con los otros, tú sigue trabajando en tratar de hacer que el oro alcance.

 

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le dio otra calada al cigarro, sabía que la clínica estaba  perdida, y que mientras más tiempo demorara Tony en aceptarlo, sería peor.

 

*****

 

Draco se estiró sobre la cama, mientras soltaba un suspiro satisfecho. Estiró la mano buscando el cuerpo de Harry, pero no encontró nada más que las frías sábanas. Se sentó de golpe, obligándose a creer que no había estado soñando, que en verdad había pasado la noche con Harry. El pequeño dolor en su culo, el estar en una habitación desconocida y el sonido de alguien afuera, en algún lugar de la pequeña cabaña, le confirmaron que no, que no había estado soñando y que definitivamente sí había pasado la noche con Harry. Que había casi arreglado todo con Harry.

 

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que te quedarías dormido hasta el atardecer —le dijo Harry abriendo la puerta en ese instante, vistiendo unos pantalones de algodón oscuros que le quedaban sobre las caderas, dándole una gran vista de su torso desnudo; una mesita pequeña, para desayunar en la cama levitaba tras él, con un gran desayuno servido.

 

—Estaba agotado —confesó Draco sonriendo hacia Harry y haciéndose hacia un lado, para darle sitio en la cama a Harry y la mesita.

 

—Lo supuse, suelo dejarte así —le respondió divertido Harry antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios, mordiendo su labio inferior sólo un poquito.

 

—No se te quita lo presumido —lo regañó Draco, aunque fallando en el tono molesto, ese beso y el tener a Harry allí a su lado le hacían imposible siquiera parecer enfadado.

 

—Nop, no se quita —Harry se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y poniendo la mesita entre ambos —. Hice el desayuno.

 

—Eso veo —Draco tomó la taza humeante de café y aspiró el aroma profundamente —. Espero no envenenarme.

 

—Jo, jo —replicó Harry dándole una mordida a una de las tostadas.

 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Draco, también ya comiendo de los huevos revueltos con tocino, que tenían muy buen sabor.

 

—Medio día, quizá un poco más —respondió desinteresadamente Harry.

 

—Ah… —Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado —, es bueno poder dormir tanto de vez en cuando.

 

—O dormir contigo hasta tarde de vez en cuando —la voz de Harry no sonaba a reproche, sino más bien divertida, sin embargo Draco entendió el reclamo implícito en esa afirmación. 

 

—Sí, eso también, es algo que debemos empezar a hacer más seguido.

 

Harry amplió la sonrisa y siguieron desayunando en un tranquilo silencio, comentando apenas el frío que hacía o lo tarde que era y la gran cantidad de días que tenían libres.

 

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Harry desvaneció la pequeña mesita y todo lo que había en ella, enviándola a la cocina, donde luego ordenarían todo el desbarajuste y se tendió junto a Draco, tomados de la mano y disfrutando de la sola presencia del otro. Ni a Harry ni a Draco dejó de recordarles la época de escuela, donde podían conversar durante horas o simplemente estar juntos de esa manera, en silencio y aún así no aburrirse.

 

*****

Fue casi al anochecer que Draco recordó, y no es que no lo haya tenido en cuenta antes, pero entre las caricias y besos que compartió con Harry durante el resto de la tarde no había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más, aquello tan importante que Hermione le había dicho debía pedir a Harry que le dijera.

 

Cenaron pasta, una de las pocas cosas que ambos sabían hacer, sentados a la mesa de madera de la cocina, con una botella de vino y riendo y conversando para luego trasladarse frente a la chimenea, aún con las copas llenas y jugueteando un poco entre ellos.

 

—Harry —le dijo Draco sentado sobre la alfombra, su espalda apoyada en la parte baja del sofá y Harry junto a él, con la cabeza en su hombro.

 

—Mmm…

 

—Hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

 

—Pues, pregunta.

 

—Tú dijiste… —se sintió un poco mal al mentir, podría decir que Hermione lo había dicho, pero esperó no meterse en problemas al arreglar un poco las cosas, total no era una gran mentira y se trataba de mantener aquella agradable paz que se había instalado entre ambos —que tenías algo importante que decir.

 

—¿Lo dije?

 

—Lo dijiste.

 

—Ah… —Harry se levantó y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino antes de encarar a Draco —¿Cuándo lo dije?

 

Draco frunció el ceño.

 

—Pues… un día, no recuerdo cual, lo dijiste.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—Draco Malfoy, eres pésimo mintiendo.

 

—¡No lo soy!

 

—Sí que lo eres.

 

—Que no. Mentir es algo que me sale natural.

 

—Pues a mí no me engañas, no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

 

Draco torció la boca y se dio por vencido.

 

—No.

 

—Hermione es una metomentodo.

 

—Y recién lo notas —exclamó Draco algo divertido.

 

—No… lo sospechaba desde la primera vez que la vi, ¿te conté acerca de eso? Fue bastante divertido porque yo estaba…

 

—Harry —le interrumpió Draco, si Harry decía que no le podía engañar, pues también debía reconocer que Draco sabía exactamente cuando quería obviar o evitar algún tema y cambiar la conversación —, si no me lo quieres decir no pasa nada, lo entiendo, seguramente era importante en ese momento y ahora ya no, y lamento no haber estado atento como para escucharlo en el instante adecuado.

 

Harry se mordió el labio y ante el asombro de Draco incluso enrojeció un poco, mientras parecía debatir consigo mismo si hablar o no hablar.

 

—Vaya que nos conocemos ¿no? —suspiró Harry y Draco sonrió un poco.

 

—Sí, lo hacemos, y a pesar de eso sigue siendo toda una aventura estar contigo.

 

Harry elevó la mirada un poco, fijando sus ojos en los grises de Draco, antes de asentir firmemente.

 

—Tienes razón, lo es.

 

Harry se puso en pie y Draco, con algo de desconcierto intentó ponerse en pie también, pero Harry lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

 

—No, tú espera aquí, no tardo.

 

—De acuerdo…

 

*****

 

 Había visto el libro en la maleta que Hermione le había preparado, supuso que su amiga esperaba que es animara a hablar con Draco, a proponérselo, y pese a lo maravilloso que era estar bien con Draco nuevamente y a que habían arreglado ya todo, aún se sentía algo inseguro al respecto, pero la mirada que Draco le había dado, la forma como había dicho que estar juntos era toda una aventura y sobre todo el amor que sabía que ambos sentían, lo terminó convenciendo de que aquello era correcto.

 

Tomó el libro con manos algo temblorosas y lo abrió en la página marcada, le dio una mirada más a la explicación del hechizo y luego lo volvió a cerrar para caminar de vuelta por el pasillo hasta la pequeña sala de estar, donde Draco lo esperaba, sentado aún en el piso pero con la mirada en el pasillo.

 

Suspiró profundamente y se sentó frente a Draco, le dio un sorbo más a su bebida y dejó el libro sobre la alfombra, con el título hacia abajo, para encarar la mirada curiosa de Draco.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Draco ligeramente alarmado por la actitud de Harry.

 

—Yo quería… —Harry extendió una mano y tomó la de Draco —proponerte algo.

 

—¿Proponerme algo? —repitió Draco.

 

—Sí… —Harry le apretó un poco más la mano un instante antes de continuar hablando —, yo te amo, Draco, más de lo que nunca había imaginado que se podía amar a alguien, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, sin importar la cantidad de problemas que podamos tener algunas veces o lo mucho que nos equivoquemos, no imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado, sin tenerte cerca para tomarte la mano alguna tarde, incluso para discutir o para simplemente tendernos juntos en la noche a conversar, eres mi compañero, lo más importante para mí…  el amor de mi vida.

 

—Harry —dijo Draco conmovido por esas palabras y levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, Harry cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de esa simple caricia y lo mucho que significaba.

 

—… quiero pedirte —continuó, esta vez con voz más segura —que te enlaces conmigo.

 

Draco ladeó la cabeza, mirando hacia Harry y tratando de comprender qué significaba eso, ¿enlazarse? ¿Cómo podían enlazarse?

 

—Nosotros no podemos enlazarnos —respondió finalmente.

 

—¿Y si pudiéramos —preguntó entonces Harry —, lo harías, Draco?

 

—Si pudiéramos… —suspiró Draco, recordando extrañamente la poción que había dejado inconclusa en el laboratorio por haber estado ocupado en otras cosas y lo que podía significar el completarla.

 

—Sí, si pudiéramos… ¿Aceptarías enlazarte conmigo?

 

—Por supuesto, Harry —le respondió Draco —nada me haría más feliz, pero no podemos…

 

—¿Y si te digo que si podemos?

 

—Harry…

 

—No, en serio, si te digo que si podemos hacerlo, que podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora, sin necesidad de un mago autorizado del Ministerio, y sin romper ninguna ley, enlazarnos y comprometernos… jurarnos el uno al otro para siempre, crear un vínculo entre ambos, un vínculo de magia compartida, ¿lo harías?

 

—Pues… —Draco frunció el ceño, confundido por las palabras de Harry, pero algo en su mirada le decía que tal vez el chico no estaba hablando en broma, que tal vez había descubierto una forma de…

 

—Escucha, lo haré de nuevo ¿sí? —interrumpió Harry y tomó ambas manos de Draco entre sus manos, mirándolo más seria y decididamente. Draco simplemente asintió —. Draco, podemos enlazarnos y jurarnos el uno al otro, y yo quiero pedírtelo porque te amo y sé que esto que siento por ti es para siempre, así como siento tu amor por mí, lo real que esto es.  ¿Te enlazarías conmigo?

 

—¡Estás hablando en serio! —exclamó Draco con una sonrisa, recién convenciéndose de que era así, que sí era posible —. ¡De verdad puedes hacerlo!

 

Harry asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y de pronto las manos de Draco escaparon de su agarre y fueron hasta su cuello jalándolo con rapidez mientras esos labios tibios y con sabor a vino se posaban sobre los suyos. La sorpresa lo detuvo de contestar el beso apenas un instante, antes de tomarlo por la cintura y apretarlo contra él, mientras se seguían besando.

 

—Draco… —suspiró Harry en cuanto esos labios se apartaron y Draco se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con él, pese a la demostración de cariño no pudo evitar que su voz saliera algo temblorosa al preguntar: —¿Eso es un sí?

 

Draco, que disfrutaba del maravilloso aroma de Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa, tenía tantas emociones bailando en el pecho en ese momento que sentía que en cualquier momento se desbordaría, no era capaz siquiera de dar una respuesta coherente.

 

—¿Draco? —lo volvió a llamar Harry apretando un poco sus manos sobre los brazos del chico para apartarlo un poco.

 

—Tonto —le reprochó Draco cuando finalmente tuvo que encararlo, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era imposible de borrar.

 

—Eh…

 

—Por supuesto que es un sí.

 

*****


	4. EL ENLACE

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 4: “EL ENLACE”**

**_“Lo que está sellado con magia, con magia sellado está”_ **

_Oh amor, sé que el fuego perdurará_  
Aunque pasen mil años, ya nada lo apagará   
Oh amor sé, que tú eres para mí   
Esa chispa de vida que me ayuda a seguir   
Me ayuda a luchar, junto a ti

_Warcry, cada vez._

_Inglaterra, Febrero del 2005_

 

Aunque Harry había dicho en un inicio que si querían lo podían hacer en ese momento, sin necesidad de nadie, debió suponer que no era tan simple como había creído. En realidad si necesitaban a alguien, a algunos, para ser más claros necesitaban dos magos más, según había leído en el libro de hechizos de Enlaces que le había enseñado Harry, necesitaban dos testigos, uno de cada parte, pero no sólo un testigo que simplemente mirara qué era lo que hacían, si no uno que fuera digno de confianza de cada parte y que realmente comprometiera su magia a afirmar que esa unión no era por la fuerza.

 

Según había leído también, ese tipo de unión era la más fuerte de todas, pocos magos se animaban a hacerla, básicamente porque necesitabas mucho despliegue de magia, poder, concentración, y sobre todo, estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que hacías, pues era comprometer tu magia y tu vida por una promesa de fidelidad y entrega; es decir, si no estabas seguro, no sólo de amar, sino también de ser amado, probablemente el hechizo de enlace no funcionaría. Era uno muy antiguo, el libro mencionaba que lo habían rastreado hasta incluso la época antigua, cuando Europa era gobernada por reyes y reinas, cuando los caballeros luchaban por su honor en duelos y las brujas y magos eran perseguidos. Era mucho más sencillo hacer la promesa en ese entonces, y, aunque no lo especificaban, al parecer si habría sido practicado por dos magos o brujas, es decir no era necesario, como en los otros enlaces, ser un mago y una bruja, podían hacerlo ellos sin mayor problema.

 

Lo primero había sido escoger a los testigos, lo cual había sido muy sencillo, al menos para Draco que por supuesto había pensado en Gael, que era en quien, después de Harry, más confiaba, y sabía que el chico no se opondría. Harry había cavilado durante mucho rato entre Hermione y Ron, finalmente se había decidido por ese último, Draco no dijo nada, aunque hubiera preferido a Hermione, ella era siempre mucho más amable con él y parecía más convencida de la relación que tenían que Ron, que siempre le estaba mirando de manera vigilante, pero como estaba embarazada no creyeron adecuado que intentara esos hechizos tan complicados.

 

Sólo tenían libres unos cinco días más, pues pese a que Hermione había hablado con Gael sobre las gestiones de la fábrica, Draco tuvo que intercambiar algunas lechuzas con él, y sabía que el descanso que se estaba tomando ahora luego le pasaría factura y tendría que ponerse al corriente; Harry lo entendía y no le decía nada ni le ponía mala cara cuando se pasaba un buen rato hablando con Gael por el móvil, tampoco cuando le había explicado que tendría que trabajar un poco de más durante los primeros días de regreso a Londres, aunque había prometido llegar a casa a la hora de la cena y por supuesto no dejar más que el trabajo se interpusiera entre los dos.

 

Como pronto harían el enlace y desatarían alguna cantidad irregular de magia no habían querido crear trasladores ni emplear muchos hechizos para no llamar más la atención, así que, faltando un día para el evento, Ron y Hermione, junto con Mikel y Gael llegaron en sus autos hasta la cabaña, listos para llevar a cabo el gran enlace.

 

Además de pasarse los días libres como si estuvieran ya en su luna de miel, ambos practicaron bastante los hechizos que requerían para ese día, y aunque estaban bastante nerviosos, sabían de ante mano que nada podría salirles mal.

 

—Aún no entiendo porque no nos dejan salir —se quejó Harry por cuarta vez en la mañana, sus amigos habían pasado la noche con ellos, después de una improvisada y muy entretenida cena, algo como una pequeña despedida de solteros, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando habían despertado habían encontrado un juego de túnicas de gala bastante finas colgadas en la puerta y una nota donde les informaban que se prepararan porque al medio día iniciarían con todo, y que además no podían salir de la habitación. Sus amigos los habían encerrado y eso hacía que Harry se pusiera intranquilo.

 

—Porque les gusta hacerse los misteriosos —replicó Draco mientras se seguía mirando al espejo, acomodando su cabello y, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, bastante nervioso también.

 

—Porque traman algo.

 

—Ya, no seas llorón y ven para que te termine de acomodar el cabello.

 

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?

 

Draco frunció un poco los labios y lo jaló de todas maneras hasta tenerlo frente al espejo.

 

 —Te amo mucho, _cariño_ pero verdaderamente este cabello…

 

—Que amoroso —replicó Harry sarcásticamente mientras dejaba que Draco, con la varita y una poción extraña (de las que vendían en la fábrica y que había sido creada por Gael) le acomodara el cabello a su antojo.

 

—Como siempre.

 

Harry sonrió a pesar de todo y en unos minutos más Draco decidió que era suficiente y lo dejó ir, se sentía raro con el cabello como aplastado, pero no comentó nada, se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana, cerrada también por el hechizo de sus amigos, no pudiendo ver realmente nada fuera.

 

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le preguntó la voz de Draco desde el otro lado de la cama, Harry se sobresaltó porque no esperaba esa pregunta y pudo sentir el ligero tono de ansiedad en la voz de su próximamente esposo.

 

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿tú no? —respondió girando hacia él y tomándolo de la mano, un pequeño temor en su pecho a causa de que Draco se retractara justo en ese momento.

 

—Lo estoy, más seguro de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida con respecto a nada.

 

—Entonces no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

 

Draco se mordió el labio inferior por un instante antes de acercarse a él y besarlo con calma, re descubriendo su maravilloso sabor, la certeza de que aquel era el lugar correcto para él, junto a Harry.

 

La puerta abriéndose de pronto los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse.

 

—Al menos pueden esperar hasta la noche —se burló Gael entrando a la habitación junto a Hermione que sonreía ampliamente.

 

—No seas tan pesado, Gael —le recriminó la chica aún sonriendo.

 

—Al fin aparecen — reprochó Harry poniéndose en pie —, no sé que es lo que están haciendo, pero desde ya les decimos que queríamos estar sólo nosotros y no hacer de esto el equivalente a una boda hetero, así que ya pueden ir quitando las flores y todas las cosas que se les haya ocurrido poner.

 

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco más e inmediatamente estos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras negaba con la cabeza, la culpa cayó en el estómago de Harry mientras Draco se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la chica.

 

—Harry —le reprendió Draco. Harry se sorprendió de ver el gesto de familiaridad y confianza entre ellos pero no comentó nada, más preocupado por haber hecho llorar a su amiga.

 

—Vaya, sí que eres más amargadito que Draco algunas veces —recriminó Gael con un toque de humor, Draco lo fulminó con la mirada mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en los hombros a Hermione.

 

—No es amargadito —masculló Hermione con voz temblorosa.

 

—Bueno, esos es algo discutible —murmuró Draco haciendo sonreír ligeramente a la chica.

 

—Yo… lo siento, es que no me gusta estar encerrado, vamos Hermione, no te pongas así —pidió llegando junto a su amiga que volvió a negar con la cabeza y se limpió el inicio de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, maldiciendo aquellas alborotadas hormonas del embarazo.

 

—No pasa nada, es sólo que a veces…

 

—Lo siento —repitió Harry, Hermione, pese a los ojos rojos sonrió más ampliamente.

 

—No importa, en serio, además ya tenemos que salir.

 

—¿Ya? ¿Pero no es Ron el que debe venir por Harry? —preguntó Draco casi horrorizado mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

 

—Sí, pero necesito hablar con Harry, así que tú te quedas aquí con Gael y en un momento más te avisamos para que salgas y empiecen.

 

—Oh… ¿pasó algo malo?

 

—No, Harry, pero debo enseñarte algo, vamos.

 

—De acuerdo —dijo dándole una mirada más a Draco que asintió y sonrió, ambos sabían qué significaba: se verían dentro de poco, en el hechizo de enlace.

 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Gael suspiró y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones junto a la ventana, Draco le dio una mirada ansiosa y Gael negó con la cabeza.

 

—No creo que sea correcto que lo hagas, pero en fin, es Harry el que te besará —resolvió finalmente Gael sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de la túnica y pasándoselo a Draco, conocía a su amigo y esa mirada de ansiedad que equivalía a “mataría por un cigarro”, y no se arriesgaría a que verdaderamente lo matara por uno.

 

—Algunos usamos hechizos para que no huela a cigarro —contestó Draco dándole la primera calada al cigarro, tratando de relajarse.

 

—Como sea —suspiró Gael mirando alrededor —¿ya te dije cuanto me alegra que hayas aceptado?

 

—Sí, unas quince o veinte veces —respondió Draco en tono sarcástico aunque sonriendo hacia su amigo —. Gracias por estar aquí.

 

—Ya sabía yo que cuando te conocí en la universidad y me querías botar de tu pupitre en verdad era un llamado desesperado por querer ser mi amigo —le respondió Gael con la misma sonrisa.

 

*

 

—Antes de que te enojes debo decirte algo —empezó a hablar Hermione rápidamente mientras caminaban hacia la sala principal.

 

—Oh, no, ¿qué han hecho ahora?

 

—Nada… es sólo que, no podíamos dejarlos fuera y…

 

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

 

—¡Fue idea de Ron! —acusó en voz un poco más alta Hermione mientras una mujer corría a los brazos de Harry.

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó la voz chillona de la señora Weasley.

 

—Le avisamos a los señores Weasley y Andrómeda —informó inútilmente Hermione.

 

Pero Harry ya no pudo reclamar pues pronto fue envuelto por los brazos de la señora Weasley, que parecía a punto de llorar mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre junto con un “no lo puedo creer”

 

—Señora Weasley —respondió Harry, aún asombrado, en cuanto la mujer se separó de él, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo; el señor Weasley se acercó un poco más y le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándolo cariñosamente, mientras Andrómeda lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo abrazaba suavemente. Era la primera vez que ella hacía eso.

 

—¿Qué…? —volvió a preguntar, aún aturdido por la presencia de ellos.

 

—No podíamos dejar de decírselos —masculló Hermione —; ahora iré a ver que todo esté listo, ya debemos empezar.

 

Harry la miró alejarse hacia el patio trasero y estuvo a punto de repetir que no querían que hicieran nada y que no necesitaban ninguna decoración; nada más que sus amigos para atestiguar el hechizo, pero fue la voz de Andrómeda la que lo hizo girar nuevamente hacia los tres mayores.

 

—No puedo creer que lo vayas a hacer…

 

—Y que no nos hayas avisado además —le reprochó la señora Weasley, Harry vio sus ojos llorosos y se encogió de hombros.

 

—No creí que les fuera a agradar o… ustedes saben.

 

—Malfoy —masculló el señor Weasley negando con la cabeza, Harry lo  miró fijamente, dispuesto a defenderlo —, como dice Ron, no sabemos qué pasó o por qué de entre todos escogiste estar con él, pero si piensas dar este paso tan importante, no lo puedes hacer sin tu familia… En una época éramos muy unidos, pasabas las fiestas con nosotros, eras uno más de nuestros hijos y aunque ahora… no estemos de acuerdo con algunas cosas que has hecho, no quiere decir que no sigas siendo parte de nuestra familia.

 

—Y de la mía —agregó Andrómeda, su mirada vaciló un momento hacia el fondo del pasillo y luego volvió a Harry una vez más —, y Draco… supongo que si piensan hacer esto es porque planean mantenerse juntos y es necesario que empiece a tratarlo un poco más… Si Ron y Hermione pudieron…

 

—Yo no sé que decir… no esperaba que…

 

—Oh, mi niño tonto —murmuró de nuevo la señora Weasley jalándolo con sus brazos a otro asfixiante abrazo, al que Harry correspondió con mucho más entusiasmo, sabía que no significaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas irían cien por ciento bien con ellos, o que de buenas a primeras empezarían a tratar a Draco como uno más de la casa, pero al menos sabía que harían el intento y eso era suficiente para que se sintiera feliz, pues desde que su relación con Draco se había hecho conocida casi no había hablado con los Weasley más que para las fiestas y su ausencia, debía admitir, le dolía.

 

Fue Ron el que interrumpió el abrazo, con mirada algo culpable.

 

—Compañero, ya está todo listo, vamos…

 

Harry le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y luego sonrió hacia sus improvisados invitados.

 

—Estaremos afuera entonces… suerte —le dijo el señor Weasley antes de, tomando de un brazo a cada mujer, salir por el pasillo que llevaba al patio trasero.

 

—No los podía dejar fuera, Harry —se justificó en cuanto sus padres y Andrómeda desaparecieron —, siempre preguntan por ti e incluso por cómo te va con Draco y…

 

—Lo sé, gracias, por traerlos —le interrumpió Harry poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —, en verdad me encanta que estén aquí.

 

—Sabía que así sería —respondió Ron con una sonrisa luego hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando la puerta del patio —. ¿Listo? ¿O traigo al dragón que tengo escondido al frente para escapar hacia una isla lejana?

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

 

—Nah… ya no me apetece tanto eso de andarme subiendo a dragones.

 

—Que conste que te lo ofrecí —advirtió Ron con una sonrisa.

 

—De acuerdo, es ahora —dijo finalmente Harry,

 

Ron asintió en silencio, ambos caminaron hacia el patio, y en cuanto abrieron la puerta Harry sonrió.

 

—Eso lo planeó Hermione con mi madre y Andrómeda, dijeron que un patio vacío no podía ser lugar para este tipo de ceremonia.

 

—Oh… —Harry avanzó por el pequeño patio, mirando el pequeño cerco mágico que habían levantado para esconderse de la mirada de cualquier muggle que, aunque improbable, pudiera pasar por allí y que además los aislaba del clima frío que hacía. En el centro había una pequeña tarima, iluminada con luces plateadas muy suaves que parecían llegar desde la parte baja de la misma, alrededor unas cuantas sillas blancas y unos cuantos arreglos de flores blancas en las esquinas, no lucía como una boda hetero, pero al menos no lucía tampoco como un simple patio.

 

Harry caminó hacia el pequeño altar y junto a Ron subió a esperar, solamente estaban allí Andrómeda, los señores Weasley, Hermione y Mikel, que llegó un instante después, distribuidos alrededor del improvisado altar. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y Draco, luciendo su túnica de gala y luciendo mucho más apuesto que nunca, apareciera junto a Gael, por la mirada que dio alrededor supo que él tampoco había sido informado de nada de lo que planeaban sus amigos.

 

*****

 

—Ya están todos listos —anunció la voz de Mikel, mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta, Draco se dio una mirada más al espejo antes de asentir hacia Gael, que ya estaba junto a la puerta, esperando por su señal.

 

—Vamos —respondió Gael abriendo finalmente la puerta, Mikel le dio una mirada a Draco y sonrió.

 

—¿Quiénes son todos? —preguntó Draco caminando con pasos largos hasta el pasillo. —No se me quita de la cabeza que traman algo.

 

—Mejor te enteras por ti mismo, los veo afuera —Mikel le guiñó un ojo a Gael y salió prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo, Draco frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente.

 

—Lo siento, no hay tiempo para otro más —le dijo Gael mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

 

—Ya lo sé, no importa —Draco tomó otra profunda bocanada de aire y con pasos firmes y elegantes caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero, era donde habían decidido hacerlo, ante la insistencia de Hermione, pues a ellos les daba igual el lugar.

 

Gael caminó a su lado, ya en completo silencio, sin ningún atisbo de broma, como concentrándose también para su parte del hechizo.

 

Fue Gael quien finalmente empujó la puerta hacia el patio, en cuanto lo hizo Draco quedó congelado en su sitio, mirando hacia lo que sus amigos habían estado haciendo durante toda la mañana.

 

—¿Los Weasley…?

 

—Sí, llegaron hace un rato, Mikel tuvo que ir a traerlos, no saben muy bien como usar el transporte muggle, ya sabes.

 

—Pero… ¿decoraron todo?

 

—Anda, no te hagas esperar —le dijo empujándolo suavemente, Draco miró hacia el pequeño altar y sonrió ante la mirada de Harry.

 

Pronto los cuatro: Harry, Draco, Gael y Ron, estaban sobre el altar, pese a las nubes un retazo de sol iluminaba todo el lugar, y los invitados estaban en silencio expectantes.

 

—Comenzaremos ahora —informó Ron, su voz sonaba algo nerviosa y Draco y Harry dieron un torpe asentimiento, tomándose de las manos y mirándose a los ojos.

 

Fue Gael el que levantó la varita ante la señal de Ron, suspiró profundamente y se colocó delante de Harry y Draco, apuntando hacia el cielo.

 

—Consentio foederatio.

 

Una ráfaga de luces plateadas comenzó a surgir de su varita mientras Ron se colocaba delante de él y de Harry y Draco también, apuntando al cielo de la misma manera que había hecho Gael.

 

—Consentio foederatio.

 

Una pequeña ráfaga de luces plateadas terminó de rodear a los cuatro chicos, Harry, sin dejar de mirar a Draco murmuró.

 

—Consentio foederatio.

 

Las luces se volvieron de un color más fuerte.

 

—Consentio foederatio —repitió Draco en voz un poco más alta, el círculo que los rodeaba pareció terminar de tomar forma y se volvió de un sólido color plateado, escucharon a lo lejos las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los invitados.

 

Harry sujetó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Draco y sonrió.

 

—Amor y respeto—empezaron a recitar los dos juntos —, fidelidad y lealtad. La promesa que hago hoy es eterna, sobre mi magia y mi corazón…

 

El círculo plateado que se había formado parpadeo y poco a poco fue haciéndose más brillante, pequeños destellos dorados fueron ganando al color plateado inicial.

 

—… Entrego mi alma a ti, recibo tu alma como juramento de unión… —Harry apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Draco, ambos mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo la gran cantidad de magia que fluía a través de ellos, como si abandonara su cuerpo y a cambio recibían una gran energía que los llenaba, que los hacía temblar. Draco escuchó el jadeó que emitió Gael, seguramente ya algo débil por la magia desplegada, pero era imposible que dejara de mirar a Harry, que lo apartaran de esos ojos verdes, de ese momento…

 

—Vemos y confiamos… Atestiguamos —dijeron casi al unísono Ron y Gael, sus voces se escuchaban débiles, lejanas, como si estuvieran a mucha distancia de ellos, como si nada más que ellos dos existieran, no podían fijarse en nada más.

 

—… por la eternidad.

 

La luz dorada terminó de invadir el círculo plateado y se levantó aún más, cubriendo en su totalidad a los cuatro chicos, Hermione emitió un pequeño suspiro, se sabía el hechizo de memoria y eso quería decir que estaba funcionando, quizá mejor de lo que habían esperado.

 

El tiempo pareció detenerse, sintió que todo se oscurecía alrededor, lo único que Harry podía ver era la mirada brillante y gris de Draco, percibir el calor de sus dedos entre los suyos propios y sentir además esa energía que se iba calmando en su pecho, recorriendo su cuerpo completamente.

 

Fue Draco el que dio el primer paso, uno muy pequeño, hasta que los labios de Harry estuvieron a su alcance, se inclinó un poco hacia él y Harry terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba, cerrando los ojos y besándolo apenas con un roce de labios, sintiendo algo muy poderoso vibrar en su pecho.

 

Aún a pesar de los ojos cerrados pudo sentir el cambio de luz, pudo percibir el cambio de atmósfera, fue como si por un pequeño y casi nulo instante sus pies abandonaran el suelo, para luego caer con inusitada lentitud.

 

En cuanto se separaron pudieron ver que el aura plateada y dorada que los había envuelto hasta hacía muy poco tiempo había desaparecido, las manos de Ron y Gael se colocaron sobre las suyas, y un último murmullo de sus testigos:

 

—Lo que está sellado con magia, con magia, sellado está.

 

El silencio invadió todo nuevamente, Harry se sentía cansado y agitado, como si hubiera sido sometido a un gran esfuerzo, frente a él Draco lucía igual, respirando entrecortadamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír. La presión de las manos de Ron y Gael los hizo girar, cada uno hacia su testigo, ahora pálidos y agitados también.

 

—Creo que… —empezó a decir Harry.

 

—Felicidades —dijo Gael sonriendo y apartando la mano del centro para abrazar a Draco, aquello rompió el silencio, Harry sintió el abrazo de Ron y luego el de Gael, e inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado de los señores Weasley, Andrómeda, Hermione y Mikel, todos contentos, abrazándolos y felicitándolos, aunque en ningún momento soltó la mano de Draco hasta que se hubieron apartado todos. Fue el momento para poder abrazar y besar nuevamente a su ahora esposo.

 

*

Noah dio una mirada preocupada alrededor, sintiéndose demasiado cohibido; una mano sobre la suya lo hizo saltar del asiento y sonrojarse por aquel comportamiento tan paranoico.

 

—Hey —susurró Boris apartando su mano de Noah y suspirando profundamente.

 

—Lo siento —se disculpó inmediatamente Noah —, te dije que pensaba que no estaba listo… en este lugar hay mucha gente.

 

Boris dio una mirada alrededor, únicamente había unas cinco mesas ocupadas en el gran restaurante, y todos hablaban en murmullos, sin hacer demasiado alboroto.

 

—Sabes que no son tantas personas —recriminó suavemente, volviendo a poner su mano sobre las de Noah, que jugueteaban con el mantel.

 

—Lo son para mí —respondió Noah, esta vez no se había sobresaltado por el toque.

 

—Sí no pones de tu parte nunca lo superarás.

 

—¡Estoy poniendo de mi parte, maldita sea! —gritó entonces Noah, apartándose del agarre de Boris y empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando completamente recostado contra la silla y respirando agitadamente. Boris arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

 

Pasaron solo unos instantes antes de que Noah suspirara profundamente, el pánico y la rabia fueron reemplazados por vergüenza y cuando habló lo hizo en un murmullo:

 

—Lo lamento.

 

—No pasa nada, tal vez es mi culpa, después de todo soy yo el que te ha obligado a venir.

 

Noah sonrió un poco.

 

—Cierto, fuiste demasiado insistente con eso.

 

—Bueno, salir a comer es algo que suelo hacer, todos necesitamos alimentarnos, incluyéndote a ti.

 

—Yo me alimento —protestó Noah rápidamente.

 

—Esas cuatro migajas que comes al día no es alimento —le reprochó Boris, Noah iba a replicar pero en ese momento llegó el mozo, trayendo una enorme bandeja con dos platos de guiso de carne y una botella de vino.

 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento más, mientras el hombre terminaba de acomodar todo en la mesa y les hacía una inclinación de cabeza.

 

—Me gusta mucho venir aquí —comentó Boris, queriendo aligerar el ambiente, siempre estaba al pendiente de no enfadar demasiado a Noah, ninguno quería que le fuera a dar algún ataque de pánico o algo como lo que había descrito Sara, la chica con la que había llegado a Londres semanas atrás y que ya había tenido que regresar a Rusia, dejándoles muchas recomendaciones acerca de cuidar a Noah y tenerle paciencia.

 

—Esta rico… y el lugar es agradable, hace mucho que no salía, la verdad.

 

—Lo sé, me alegra que hayas aceptado hacerlo.

 

—No tenía otra opción, no quería arruinarte la noche tampoco.

 

—No me la arruinarías —le corrigió Boris.

 

—Supongo que estando solo y todo eso usualmente sales y esas cosas… y que mi presencia ha interrumpido tus planes.

 

Boris soltó una carcajada.

 

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

 

—De Aarón, por supuesto.

 

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Boris.

 

—¿Aarón?

 

—Ajá.

 

—¿Por qué él tendría que estar hablando de mí o de mis planes?

 

—¿Bromeas? —sonrió Noah dándole un trago a su copa de vino, recordó que llevaba más de un año sin probar licor —él siempre habla de ti, creo que le gustas demasiado.

 

—Oh —Boris frunció el ceño y empezó a cortar su carne con inusitado entusiasmo. Noah arqueó una ceja y lo miró confundido.

 

—¿Se han peleado?

 

—¿Quiénes?

 

—Tú y Aarón, por supuesto.

 

—No.

 

—Ah… ¿entonces?

 

—Nada.

 

—Pero…

 

—Nada, Noah, nada, sólo…

 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó dejando a un lado la comida y mirando a su compañero con interés.

 

—No.

 

—Sí, ustedes se gustan —resolvió Noah soltando una pequeña risita.

 

—No es cierto.

 

—Sí que lo es, lo he notado, ¿sabes? En la forma como se miran y hablan cuando creen que nadie más los ve.

 

—Eso no es cierto, casi nunca hablamos a solas, no se lo tengo permitido.

 

—Oh… ¿no se lo tienes permitido?

 

—No —Boris decidió dejar la comida a un lado y beber un poco más de su copa de vino, mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a Noah.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró vencido Noah, retomando sus cubiertos para poder seguir comiendo.

 

—Hemos sido novios por años —relató de pronto Boris, Noah, que dirigía el tenedor hacia sus labios se quedó completamente quieto, sorprendido por aquella información —, lo hemos dejado hace casi un año… era lo mejor.

 

—¿Ya no le quieres?

 

—Ojala fuera así de simple —río amargamente Boris.

 

—Entonces…

 

—Entonces… él no me quiere, no de la forma correcta al menos.

 

—Sí que te quiere, habla de ti todo el tiempo, lo hace con orgullo y un brillo muy intenso en los ojos y además siempre está ansioso cuando sabe que llegarás a casa y ese día que dice que fue a tu departamento y te encontró… ocupado con alguien más, regresó hecho una furia, nunca lo había visto así de alterado.

 

—Lo que tiene es un deseo de posesión, cree que yo debería estar a su lado, mientras él va por el mundo experimentando con cuanto chico encuentra para luego de aburrirse llegar a casa con su estúpido novio.

 

—Vaya… Te entiendo.

 

—No lo haces —reprochó Boris, parecía más enfadado.

 

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —rebatió Noah —, tuve un novio que era así, aunque era diferente, él estaba… o está enamorado de alguien más, era tonto de mi parte seguir allí, sin embargo, allí estaba yo, esperando a que regresara de emborracharse o de pasarla bien con otros chicos, mientras yo permanecía en casa pensando en que todo se trataba de una etapa, y que pronto se daría cuenta de que era yo quien lo quería y que entonces se quedaría a mi lado definitivamente.

 

—¿Y finalmente lo dejaste?

 

Noah sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, al final el chico del que estaba enamorado regresó y volvió con él, aunque en realidad lo nuestro estaba terminado desde hacía mucho tiempo… creo que era lo mejor, puedo decir que en realidad no había futuro entre nosotros… nunca hubiera podido confiar en él ni estar tranquilo si se ausentaba por el trabajo o cosas así.

 

—Yo siento eso… —Boris negó con la cabeza y rellenó las copas de ambos —, Aarón… lo quiero, ¿de acuerdo? No es alguien a quien vaya a olvidar, jamás, pero él no es alguien confiable, siempre anda detrás de los chicos que considera interesantes, ¿cómo se supone que puede decir quererme si se comporta de esa manera?

 

—Pues no lo he visto con nadie en todo este tiempo.

 

—Ya… porque no ha encontrado a nadie interesante o porque no los lleva a casa.

 

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró Noah —, si te quisiera se comportaría mejor, le importaría que lo que hace te lastima y dejaría de hacerlo.

 

—Así es —afirmó Boris dándole un largo trago a su copa de vino.

 

—Aunque es alguien guapo, pretendientes no le han de faltar.

 

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya ves a Harry, por ejemplo, podría tener a quién quisiera…

 

Noah soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Ese es un caso asombroso, te diré —comentó acercándose más a Boris, empezaba a sentirse ligeramente ebrio y eso le hizo gracia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse así de suelto —, aún no puedo creer que se mantenga al lado de Draco y que se esté portando bien, supongo que es como dices… si quieres a alguien —se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Harry? Él puede ser algo despistado, pero es fiel —aseguró Boris.

 

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —preguntó curioso Noah, no había hablado con Aarón ni con Boris de su relación pasada con Harry pero supuso que estarían al tanto…

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

—Harry era mi novio antes de que volviera con Draco.

 

Boris parpadeó confundido y luego miró fijamente hacia Noah.

 

—Él es el chico que…

 

—En su defensa, aunque no la merece, diré que no me quería, por lo visto a Draco lo quiere y mucho.

 

—Oh… lo lamento.

 

—No hay nada que lamentar, eso ya pasó, hace mucho tiempo que no… —Noah suspiró —he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en él, ahora lo veo sólo como un amigo, increíblemente al igual que a Draco.

 

—Yo no puedo ver a Aarón de esa manera —negó Boris asombrado por la declaración de Noah, pensó en que luego debería preguntarle a Giles o Matías acerca de eso.

 

—Eso es porque aún lo quieres —concluyó Noah antes de darle un sorbo más a su copa.

 

*

 

La pequeña casucha estaba prácticamente a oscuras, sólo un par de antorchas iluminaba el lugar, alrededor de la mesa había ocho personas, con túnicas viejas y gastadas. Una pequeña nube de humo se levantaba sobre sus cabezas, debido a la gran cantidad de cigarros que fumaban, los ceniceros, repletos, estaban dispersos entre el grupo de pergaminos desordenados. Todos leían en silencio, hacían algunas anotaciones, sólo el rasgueo de las plumas y el ruido de los ceniceros siendo empujados interrumpían la tensa calma.

 

—¡Aquí hay una posible! —exclamó de pronto Darío Wren, levantando un pergamino viejo, los demás magos y brujas dejaron de escribir y lo miraron con atención —, se trata de una anciana, en mil novecientos noventa y ocho su esposo y su hijo murieron en una misión para el Lord, entonces ella no tuvo mejor idea que ir con los aurores y contarles todo lo que su familia le había dicho acerca de los mortífagos; fue una de las traidoras, aunque está ya muy vieja, al parecer sigue con vida.

 

—¿Es accesible? —preguntó con voz ansiosa Dan Browning.

 

—Sí, el Ministerio ya no se ha ocupado de ella, la dejaron en un asilo luego de que diera la información, hasta donde informan ella se quedó a vivir allí, en un lugar muggle, te apuesto a que ni siquiera tiene ya su varita.

 

—Entonces tenemos nueva víctima —sonrió Matilda Benford, una bruja madura, con el cabello rubio hecho una larga trenza y ojos oscuros.

 

—Sí, si todos están de acuerdo —asintió Wren, los demás magos y brujas asintieron en respuesta —, entonces será ella.

 

—¿Cuál es el nombre? —preguntó está vez William Hurston, un mago de unos treinta años, de cabello corto y castaño, una cicatriz le recorría desde la base de la oreja derecha hasta la unión del hombro y el cuello, en línea casi recta, resultado de uno de los ataques al que había sido expuesto por ir a hacer un mandado de uno de los mortífagos: Goyle padre.

 

—Tamara Clarke —respondió Wren con calma mientras empezaba a hacer réplicas de todos los archivos que tenía respecto a la mujer y que había conseguido comprándolos en el Ministerio a un Auror bastante mayor.

 

Sabían que tendrían que tomarse su tiempo, no podían ir sin tomar todas las precauciones del caso y menos generar un gran escándalo, después del primer ajusticiamiento, más de cinco años atrás, habían aprendido que no era posible hacerlo de esa manera pues generaba demasiadas preguntas y eso era peligroso, al fin no querían obtener el poder bajo el mando de un gran Lord, sólo vengarse de todos los que de una u otra manera habían influido en la derrota de su señor años atrás y por ende, condenarlos a esa sub existencia, como le llamaban, siendo ahora unos parias de la sociedad, siendo víctimas de insultos y maltratos. Ninguno de ellos había podido conseguir más que trabajos ocasionales y mal pagados, ninguno de ellos jamás podría salir de ese lugar, de ese tipo de vida; así que los responsables merecían pagar, al menos sería su propia victoria, lenta y tranquila, pero suya al fin.

 

*

Antes se le daba muy bien eso: reír, beber, bailar, pasarla bien sin preocuparse por nada más; sin embargo, ahora, mucho tiempo después, no dejaba de sentirse raro, y hasta temeroso, mientras Boris empujaba la puerta del departamento para dejarlo pasar.

 

Habían ordenado una botella más de vino y se sentía maravillosamente relajado, pero también asustado, había algo que lo asustaba y no sabía qué era, tal vez no podía leer bien las señales, tal vez había perdido práctica en eso después de tanto tiempo.

 

—¿Quieres una cerveza antes de ir a dormir? —le propuso Boris, se sintió mal al percatarse de que había sobresaltado a Noah una vez más; no le gustaba que fuera tan temeroso o que siempre saltara por cualquier ruido.

 

—No… creo que no —respondió Noah obviando el sonrojo que se había instalado en su rostro al notarse tan cerca de Boris —, mejor me voy a dormir de una vez.

 

—Claro, claro, ya sabes dónde está tu habitación —aceptó Boris sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado, habían estado, luego de aquel incómodo momento de confesiones, hablando, bebiendo y riendo bastante, mucho más que otros días, y había pensado que Noah tal vez querría… continuar con la charla en casa, o tal vez animarse a algo más. Pese a sus miedos y temores Noah era bastante atractivo…

 

Negó con la cabeza suavemente y se dejó caer en el sofá, desde que había terminado con Aarón buscaba encontrar algún chico que le ayudara a borrar su recuerdo, aunque sentía que eso sería muy difícil, tal vez imposible, había experimentado un poco, incluyendo al chico que Aarón había descubierto en su apartamento, pero no había forma de que dejara de pensar en él.

 

En cuanto a Noah, el chico era agradable, la mayoría del tiempo, y le gustaba un poco, tanto como le habían gustado los demás chicos con los que había estado, aunque sabia que no podía compararlo con ellos; un par de semanas antes, luego de que Sara se marchara, Aarón y Draco habían hablado con un especialista, compañero de Mikel en la clínica, y le habían explicado a grandes rasgos que Noah había sido secuestrado y torturado y que luego de eso había pasado más de un año encerrado en casa, el medimago les había dicho que Noah sufría de una depresión post traumática, y que lo ideal sería que recibiera algunos consejos médicos, que tal vez un psicólogo lo podría ayudar para hacerlo salir se esa burbuja que había creado a su alrededor; pero Noah no estaba de acuerdo con eso y se había negado en redondo. Aarón y Draco se habían dado por vencidos con él, pero estaban siempre al tanto de que no tuviera ninguna crisis o similares y le habían recomendado que lo vigilara durante el tiempo que permaneciera en su casa. Y el coquetear con él no era exactamente la mejor manera de vigilarlo; después de todo, llevarse a la cama a Noah sería algo contraproducente; aunque la mayoría del tiempo el chico parecía estar bien, no siempre era así, como las noches anteriores, desde que se había instalado en su casa Boris lo sentía moverse durante las madrugadas de un lado al otro de la habitación, hasta casi el amanecer, pero no había querido tocar a la puerta para no perturbarlo más o quitarle la privacidad a la que seguro estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía que no podía dormir, así como que no se alimentaba bien.

 

Sintió rabia nuevamente por la forma como aquella clínica había trastornado a Noah, él no lo había conocido antes, pero estaba seguro de que había sido un chico muy alegre y despreocupado, seguramente nada parecido al manojo de nervios que era ahora.

 

—Yo… —dijo de pronto la voz insegura de Noah desde el pasillo; Boris volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada e interrogantemente.

 

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupado.

 

—Pues —Noah se mordió el labio inferior en signo de nerviosismo, había estado en su habitación, listo para meterse a la ducha y luego a la cama, pero entonces se dio cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba, Boris estaba de alguna manera coqueteando con él, o algo por el estilo, y él no se había dado cuenta… él, que siempre había estado alerta a esas cosas, que siempre había sabido encontrar diversión… pero se recordó que él no sabía ya buscar diversión; estuvo meditando sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacerlo, sin fantasear con alguien, sin coquetear… y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que era tanto el tiempo que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro.

 

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Boris poniéndose en pie y más alarmado.

 

—No —Noah negó con la cabeza y avanzó unos cuantos pasos —, sólo que pensé que no sería mala idea, después de todo, aceptar esa cerveza.

 

—Ah… ¿seguro?

 

Noah se encogió de hombros, no sintiéndose seguro de nada en realidad, pero dispuesto a intentarlo mientras Boris le indicaba el sofá en el que instantes antes había estado sentado.

 

Boris le dio una mirada de reojo, su cabello castaño era bastante largo y sus ojos brillaban suavemente por las antorchas, se notaba incómodo y algo tenso, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y retorciéndose las manos, sin animarse a encararlo. Se sintió turbado por aquella imagen, una parte de su ser quería cuidarlo, protegerlo y sanarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada lo lastimaría más; pero por otro lado debía ser honesto y aceptar que acercarse no era buena idea, que lo correcto era no hacer nada al respecto, que Noah era una criatura lastimada que no necesitaba que le complicasen más la existencia.

 

Noah levantó la mirada para ver como Boris avanzaba por el salón con pasos lentos y una botella de cerveza en cada mano, detrás de él flotaba un cenicero y un paquete de cigarros.

 

—Sólo una y a la cama —recomendó Boris mientras le entregaba la botella de cerveza a Noah y se dejaba caer a su lado.

 

—Sí —aceptó Noah con una sonrisa más tranquila —, es que tú la mencionaste y no quería quedarme con las ganas.

 

—Eso está bien —comentó Boris levantando su botella en señal de brindis —, no quedarse con las ganas, digo.

 

Noah sonrió, sintió que se sonrojaba un poco y luchó por no dejar caer la botella al piso y salir corriendo, buscando su lugar seguro, lejos de ese sofá que se estaba volviendo asfixiante y atemorizante.

 

—¿Seguro que nada más pasó? —le preguntó Boris con el ceño fruncido y acercándose más a Noah, lo que fue un terrible error, pues el chico retrocedió rápidamente, buscando recuperar su espacio personal y dejando finalmente caer la botella de cerveza al piso.

 

—Perdón —jadeó Noah poniéndose en pie y mirando del piso hacia Boris alternadamente.

 

—No importa… lamento haberte asustado —respondió Boris sacando la varita y limpiando la cerveza que había caído sobre el piso.

 

—Me siento tan frustrado por esto —resopló Noah mirando hacia el piso manchado —, ni siquiera puedo… —negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos más, observando la atrayente figura de Boris, agachada hacia el piso.

 

—¿No puedes qué? —preguntó Boris levantándose finalmente, contento de que la mancha hubiera desaparecido al fin.

 

—Nada —concluyó Noah con voz firme mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba con pasos rápidos hacia la recámara de invitados, maldiciendo que Draco y Harry, que eran los únicos que sabían que estaba en Londres, hubieran decidido salir de viaje en la misma semana que Aarón, ellos seguramente lo hubieran podido hospedar y no se sentiría tan inútil y temeroso como con Boris.

 

—Noah —llamó Boris, preocupado por el chico, pero Noah no respondió y luego de un instante más se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

 

*

 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y se escuchó el suave ronroneo del auto partiendo, Draco respiro aliviado, pues al fin se habían quedado a solas, y no que no hubiera disfrutado de la ceremonia, o de lo amables que habían sido la señora Weasley y Andrómeda al preparar tan maravilloso almuerzo, incluso Ron y Gael habían traído varias botellas de vino y de Whisky para brindar y habían pasado una buena tarde riendo y conversando, pero desde que el enlace había terminado no tenía en mente otra cosa que jalar a Harry hasta la habitación y hacerle el amor; y no que no hubieran tenido oportunidad, por lo general no se contenían mucho cuando se trataba de dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos, estuviesen donde estuviesen, sin embargo, siendo esta la primera vez después del enlace, quería que fuera especial y diferente.

 

Harry estaba de pie, al otro lado, en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared y mirándolo con atención.

 

—¿La pasaste bien? —preguntó Harry en cuanto Draco comenzó a caminar hacia él, podía sentir, ahora más que antes, el deseo que Draco sentía en ese momento, el deseo que había sentido por él durante todo el almuerzo… era una sensación completamente distinta e intensa.

 

—Sí… —Draco asintió mientras se iba desabotonando la túnica de gala, cansado de usarla y tratando de ponerse más cómodo.

 

—Yo también —ratificó Harry mientras extendía una mano para que Draco la tomara.

 

La sola sensación de sus dedos rozando la tibia piel de Harry fue estremecedora; durante el almuerzo, luego del hechizo de enlace, había rozado su piel y había tomado su mano en más de una ocasión, incluso le había dado varios besos, y se había sentido fantástico, ahora todo se sentía mucho más fuerte e intenso que antes.

 

—Se siente raro —confesó Harry, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco y cerrando los ojos por un momento, tratando de controlar sus impulsos de empujar a Draco contra la pared y tomarlo allí mismo.

 

—Es el enlace, la primera semana será rara… —masculló Draco exigiéndose auto control y guiándolos a la habitación —según lo que Hermione investigó y lo que el libro decía, durante estos siete días nuestras sensaciones serán más notorias y…

 

—¡Dios! —jadeó Harry no controlándose más y besando el cuello de Draco, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

 

—Harry —gimoteó Draco mientras un calor se apoderaba de su pecho y su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza. Según les había explicado Hermione y habían leído en el libro que tenían, eran las consecuencias inmediatas del hechizo de enlace; al parecer el intercambiar magia era algo demasiado íntimo y delicado, ambas magias, la de Harry y la de Draco, estarían algo alteradas durante los siguientes días y el solo roce de sus pieles podría desencadenar reacciones más potentes en ellos.

 

—Lo siento… —Harry se pegó más al cuerpo de Draco y le dio un beso en la unión del cuello y el hombro, sintiendo la piel de Draco estremecerse y la suya propia vibrar debido a esas reacciones.

 

—A… A la cama —jadeó Draco presionando sus manos contra las de Harry y caminando hacia la cama, cuando estuvieron al pie de ella se giró y lo encaró.

 

—Te deseo —suspiró Harry mientras sus manos pasaban de los hombros a los botones de la túnica, tratando de deshacerlos lo más rápido posible.

 

—Y yo —Draco se encargó de deshacerse de los botones de la túnica de Harry también, con manos temblorosas y jalando tan fuerte que hizo que el último de los botones rodara por el piso. Harry arqueó una ceja, bastante divertido por ello.

 

—Sí… es demasiado —musitó Harry con voz entrecortada cuando las manos de Draco, hartas de tratar de tener paciencia, jalaron su camisa y la abrieron completamente, haciendo saltar todos los botones y dejando al descubierto su pecho.

 

—Quítatelo —ordenó con voz ronca —. Quítatelo todo.

 

Harry asintió lentamente mientras dejaba caer hacia atrás, resbalando por sus hombros, la túnica de gala y la camisa, observando a Draco hacer lo mismo. Los zapatos y pantalones, así como la ropa interior y las medias salieron volando en todas direcciones y un fuerte deseo de posesión se instaló en su pecho mientras observaba la lampiña y blanca piel, marcada apenas por un par de cicatrices, aquella erección, ya completamente erguida, coronada por una mata de vello rubio y en el pecho aquellos pezones rosados y duros; se le secó la garganta por el solo deseo de tocarlos.

 

Draco jadeó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en el momento en que la palma de la mano de Harry se posó sobre su pecho, casi sin rozar una de sus tetillas pero mandando sensaciones de placer por todo su cuerpo.

 

—Harry… —Draco gimió mucho más fuerte cuando la mano libre de Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló contra él, sus pieles desnudas ahora tocándose y encontrándose; su erección se clavó en las caderas de Harry y trató de hacer lo posible por no refregarse contra él, porque sabía que si empezaba no se podría detener.

 

Draco fue el que levantó un poco más el rostro y consiguió hacerse de los labios de, ahora, su esposo, sus tibios alientos se mezclaron con gemidos entrecortados, cada uno deseoso de más aún.

 

Harry presionó con ambas manos la cintura de Draco y sin apartarse de sus labios lo fue empujando hacia la cama, hasta que por fin, luego de tratar de acomodarse, quedaron tendidos en ella.

 

Draco se arqueó ante la sensación de Harry cubriendo su cuerpo, sus manos acariciaron la espalda con lentitud mientras sus caderas se empujaban suavemente contra las caderas de Harry, consiguiendo en cada movimiento algo de alivio para su dolorosa erección.

 

—Te amo —declaró Harry empezando a besar con lentitud los hombros y el cuello, subiendo hasta los labios y repartiendo pequeños besos por las mejillas y la mandíbula.

 

—Harry… sí… —siseó Draco cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la lengua de Harry hacer un pequeño camino dentro de su oreja antes de atrapar el lóbulo, mordiéndolo de manera deliciosa.

 

Harry no se detuvo, continuó con su camino de besos, apartándose, con algo de pesar, del cuerpo de Draco para poder seguir besando, esta vez en el pecho; mordió con delicadeza una de sus tetillas y Draco se arqueó mucho más, presionando sus manos con más fuerza en la espalda y clavándole las uñas, a lo que Harry gimió mucho más fuerte. Era la primera vez que lo hacían desde el enlace y Harry quería que fueran despacio, pese a que todas las nuevas sensaciones que los invadían los hacían sentirse ansiosos y necesitados. Acarició con sus manos las caderas de Draco mientras su lengua iba haciendo un recorrido por el pecho hacia el abdomen, hundiendo la lengua dentro del ombligo y luego mordiéndolo, todo acompañado de una sinfonía de gemidos por parte de su pareja.

 

Draco exhaló profundamente y se sujetó con una mano de las sábanas, apretando los dedos con más fuerza cuando esa caliente lengua recorrió su miembro con inusitada lentitud desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo que sus caderas se levanten y soltando un grito mucho más fuerte cuando esos dientes mordisquearon la punta de manera juguetona antes de volver a lamer nuevamente.

 

—Oh… Merlín —gimoteó Draco cuando Harry por fin se hizo de su erección, acogiéndola en esa húmeda cavidad y succionando con fuerza.

 

Harry no se detuvo, pese a los dedos enredados en su cabello, que lo jalaban con fuerza, continuó chupando, subiendo y bajando, presionando su lengua y apretando sus labios mientras Draco iba perdiendo el control poco a poco, con sus manos separó un poco más las piernas y acarició con lentitud la suave piel de los muslos internos, disfrutando de sentir la piel de Draco estremecerse por su toque.

 

—Harry… ¡Oh, Dios! Harry —continuó Draco, elevando sus caderas para darle alcance a la caliente boca de Harry y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se correría.

 

Harry dio una mordida particularmente fuerte en la cabeza del miembro antes de apartarse un poco, soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el mohín de descontento de Draco, pero no detuvo sus caricias, sus manos siguieron acariciando las piernas con lentitud mientras su lengua comenzaba a jugar un poco más abajo, en los testículos, presionando su boca contra ellos, con una de sus manos sujetó la erección de Draco con algo de fuerza y con la otra bajó hasta una de las nalgas, haciéndolo, si es que era posible, que separara más las piernas, apoyando los talones en la cama, y elevar las caderas; su lengua serpenteó un poco más abajo, acariciando con lentitud la suave piel que llevaba hasta su entrada, sintió a Draco estremecerse y lo escuchó sisear de placer mientras las caderas se elevaban más, dándole más acceso.

 

—Oh… sí… —Draco soltó las sábanas y sujetó sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas, abriéndose y ofreciéndose completamente a Harry, ansioso por más.

 

—Draco… te deseo tanto —jadeó Harry, respirando agitadamente mientras sentía esa extraña sensación, que lo acompañaba desde que el enlace se había realizado, de manera mucho más intensa; se inclinó un poco más, presionando con la punta de la lengua la apretada y rosada entrada; Draco culebreó en la cama y emitió otro gemido mucho más sonoro. Con sus manos sujetó las caderas de Draco, manteniéndolas elevadas, mientras su lengua rondaba la entrada un par de veces antes de presionarse nuevamente en el centro, penetrando apenas un poquito.

 

Draco presionó con más fuerza sus manos tras sus rodillas mientras su espalda se arqueaba y el deseo por ser tomado inmediatamente se incrementaba, estaba seguro que sí Harry lo tocaba tan sólo un poco se correría.

 

—Harry… por favor —jadeó cuando Harry comenzó a mordisquear la piel alrededor de su entrada antes de empujar su lengua en el interior nuevamente.

 

Harry, pese a los jadeos y pedidos de Draco, no se detuvo, una de sus manos soltó las caderas y con un dedo empezó a presionar en el interior, mientras su boca se encargaba de subir nuevamente hasta la erección, lamiéndola con lentitud, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se sacudía con más fuerza cada vez.

 

Se levantó un poco más, demasiado ansioso ya por tomarlo y hacerlo suyo, durante todo ese tiempo había estado haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no empezar a tocarse el mismo. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Draco, observando su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, sus ojos cerrados y su roja boca entre abierta, exhalando rápidamente el aire; entonces Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró, Harry sintió algo cálido agitándose en su pecho, la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto, de tener junto a él a la persona que debía estar, a la única que lo complementaría y amaría, a quién él amaría por siempre. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó con fuerza, hundiéndolo en el colchón mientras agitaba una mano descuidadamente, llamando a su varita.

 

Draco soltó sus piernas y las elevó hasta sobre los hombros de Harry mientras sentía la punta de la varita presionándose en su interior y aquella sensación de ansiedad que siempre tenía cuando el hechizo de lubricación hacía efecto en él.

 

—Draco… —suspiró Harry dejando la varita a un lado y frotando con algo de velocidad su erección contra la entrada de Draco, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

 

—Oh… —Draco aprisionó con sus manos las piernas de Harry, clavando en ellas sus uñas mientras se retorcía, tratando de conseguir que Harry se apresurara —. Harry… te amo.

 

—Sí… —Harry se sujetó de las caderas de Draco y empujó lentamente, sintiendo aquel pasaje caliente y estrecho acogerlo poco a poco, mientras las uñas de Draco se clavaban con más fuerza en sus piernas y éste emitía un suave siseo.

 

Por un instante se quedaron quietos, demasiado sobrecogidos por aquella sensación de perfecta unión, sus corazones agitados y sus pieles hormigueando, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia él y Draco levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para darle el alcance y darse un corto beso, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo lento y pausado.

 

Draco no le permitió alejarse del todo, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, se sentía extraño, doblado casi completamente en dos, pero la forma como Harry se hundía en él, presionando en los lugares adecuados recompensaba cualquier incomodidad.

 

Harry podía sentir a Draco apretándolo y soltándolo conforme entraba y salía y su deseo se empezó a descontrolar mientras los gemidos de ambos iban en aumento, hasta que supo que estaba llegando al punto sin retorno. Se enderezó un poco más, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus manos sobre el colchón mientras la otra se sujetaba de la erección de Draco, que se arqueó y gritó mucho más sonoramente por la sensación, y entonces comenzó a acariciarla con fuerza, tratando de imitar el ritmo que él mismo había tomado.

 

—Dios… sí… sigue —pidió Draco soltándolo y arqueándose, bastaron sólo unas cuantas caricias más para que todo su placer se concentrara en sus huevos un instante antes de estallar, expulsando su semilla con fuerza a la vez que cerraba los ojos y soltaba un ronco gemido, apenas conciente de la forma como el cuerpo de Harry temblaba y lo llenaba de su esencia.

 

—Draco… —Harry presionó su mano con más fuerza en el miembro de Draco, que se agitaba ligeramente mientras soltaba chorros de líquido caliente, y su propia erección entraba por última vez dentro de Draco, clavándose con fuerza y dejándose llevar por su orgasmo. Sintió las piernas de Draco moverse a los costados mientras su cuerpo, rendido, se dejaba caer sobre la tibia y húmeda piel del chico; en cuanto sus pieles entraron en contacto un agradable hormigueo los hizo sonreír.

 

—Vaya… —suspiró Draco acariciando con lentitud y pereza los cabellos de Harry mientras éste depositaba pequeños besos en el pecho.

 

—Te amo —declaró Harry con voz ronca.

 

—Y yo…

 

—Y soy feliz —continuó Harry —, porque sé que me amas… sé que esto es perfecto.

 

Draco inclinó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para darle un beso en la cabeza a Harry y sonrió.

 

—Lo es, mi amor, lo es.

 

*****

Estuvo dentro de la ducha por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin embargo, eso no bastó para que se relajara o se sintiera mejor.

 

Cuando estuvo ya listo para meterse en la cama escuchó el tímido llamado a la puerta, sabía, porque no había nadie más en ese departamento, que se trataba de Boris, por un momento pensó en simplemente ignorarlo, pero sabía que no era correcto, Boris lo había tratado bien y había sido amable con él durante todo el tiempo, no era su culpa que tuviera tantos miedos y traumas.

 

—Voy —contestó mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta y la abría, Boris, luciendo algo preocupado, estaba frente a él.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Boris frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, dándole a Noah una mirada analítica.

 

—No lo sé —admitió el chico —; creo que pronto terminaré volviéndome loco.

 

—No, claro que no —tranquilizó Boris, se abstuvo de ponerle la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo —, esto sólo es una etapa, pronto empezarás a actuar como antes.

 

—Eso no pasará… jamás, yo no podré ser como antes.

 

—No… —Boris dio una mirada alrededor y suspiró —. Te estoy incomodando, ¿verdad?

 

—¿Por qué lo dices?

 

—Lo lamento... soy yo el que te pide disculpas, no debería estar… alterándote.

 

—Me altera cualquier cosa, no es tu culpa, estoy bien, en serio… —sonrió suavemente Noah, sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

 

—Entonces descansa, mañana tendré el día libre y tal vez quieras ir a dar una vuelta, o lo que sea…

 

—No estoy seguro de… —susurró Noah.

—Piénsatelo —interrumpió Boris —, tal vez mañana te sientas de mejor ánimo, pero si no es así, entonces podemos quedarnos en casa y pedir algo de comida.

 

—De acuerdo… en verdad te agradezco que seas tan paciente…

 

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —sonrió Boris —, descansa, mañana nos vemos.

 

—Sí —Noah asintió viendo al chico alejarse por el pasillo y aquella sensación volvió a llenar su pecho, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero también sentía que debía hacerlo, que debía intentarlo, buscar la forma de superar todo aquello que le había pasado; Boris era alguien de confianza, alguien que no lo lastimaría ni presionaría, alguien que lo entendería. Se mordió el labio inferior, algo indeciso mientras finalmente Boris cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y él aún permaneció allí, observando ahora la puerta cerrada, por un momento más.

 

*

 

—Estoy seguro que las nuevas leyes funcionan magníficamente en el Reino Unido —comentó Giordano, agitando lentamente sus pestañas y dándole una mirada incitante.

 

Aarón se encogió de hombros y apuró el contenido de su vaso, ansioso por marcharse ya.

 

—Se hace lo que se puede, las cosas aún están algo movidas, pero la gente va entendiendo, y eso al fin y al cabo era lo que buscábamos.

 

—Es genial —dijo Giordano inclinándose un poco más hacia adelante y colocando una mano sobre la de Aarón —, me imagino que pronto aprobaran también la unión legal de homosexuales.

 

—Pues… —Aarón se sintió tonto, casi como si fuera un adolescente acosado, sin saber qué hacer o decir frente a ese coqueteo tan descarado, y se odió porque él no era así, nunca lo había sido, pero ahora…

 

Giordano no lo dejó completar su respuesta y se inclinó hacia él un poco más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a una muy escasa distancia, Aarón pareció congelarse por un instante antes de lanzarse hacia atrás, lejos de esos labios rosados y carnosos.

 

—Te has equivocado —jadeó casi sin aliento, lamentando haber sido tan tonto como para quedarse a solas con el chico en aquel restaurante, luego de haber estado cenando con un par de parlamentarios italianos.

 

—Vamos —pidió el chico sin perder el ritmo —, no te estoy comprometiendo a nada, sólo sería diversión.

 

Pero Aarón no podría encontrar divertido aquello nunca más.

 

—Lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso —respondió con voz más firme antes de ponerse en pie, dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa y darse la vuelta para volver al hotel, extrañando cada vez más a Boris.

 

*

 

Luego de dormir por un rato se habían puesto en pie, sintiéndose hambrientos, y se habían movido hacia la cocina, donde la señora Weasley había dejado servidos y listos varios platos de comida, según ella para que se alimenten porque no confiaba en que lo hicieran correctamente.

 

Comieron rápidamente, devorándose con la mirada y tratando de mantenerse alejados por un momento al menos, aunque el deseo entre ellos era bastante fuerte.

 

En cuanto se pusieron en pie supieron que no llegarían hasta la habitación, mientras Draco tomaba a Harry por los hombros y le daba un posesivo beso, empujándolo poco a poco hasta que dieron contra la puerta cerrada.

 

Harry se agitó contra él y se arqueó cuando esos labios bajaron por su mandíbula y llegaron a su cuello, comenzando a mordisquearlo con más ansiedad.

 

—Draco —jadeó.

 

—Voltéate —pidió Draco con voz ronca, apartándose sólo un poco de él.

 

Harry lo obedeció sin oponer resistencia, mientras las manos de Draco se posaban en su cintura y lo apretaban con fuerza, dejándole sentir la tibia piel de su pecho contra su espalda.

 

—No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo —le murmuró Draco antes de darle una suave mordida en el cuello, sintió la piel de Harry estremecerse mientras sus manos eran apretadas suavemente por las de Harry.

 

—También yo…

 

—No creo que… —Draco comenzó a mordisquear un poco más sobre el cuello, empujando con su cuerpo a Harry contra la puerta. Las manos de Harry se apoyaron en la fría madera mientras gemía sonoramente —, podamos llegar a la habitación —refregó sus caderas y su ansiosa erección, cubierta únicamente por la ropa interior, contra el trasero de Harry y recibió en respuesta otro elevado gemido.

 

—Draco… —suspiró Harry mientras las manos de Draco jugueteaban ahora con el elástico de su ropa interior, que ya se sentía incómoda apretando su erección. Se maravilló de lo sensibles que estaban ambos debido al hechizo.  

 

Draco continuó besando y mordiendo su cuello y su espalda, mientras él refregaba su culo contra la erección de Draco, demasiado ansioso cómo para esperar más tiempo.

 

—Tendrás que apurarte… —le dijo Harry agitadamente mientras esos dientes se clavaban en su cuello mucho más rudamente —ropa fuera —ordenó con un siseo, Draco jadeó sorprendido al sentir su ropa interior desaparecer, su erección dio un respingo al ser acunada entre las calientes nalgas de Harry.

 

—Eres demasiado apurado —demandó Draco empujándolo más contra la puerta, sintiéndose agradecido de que el único estorbo entre ambos cuerpos hubiera desaparecido.

 

—Te deseo, ahora —respondió Harry girando el rostro lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Sus labios y lenguas se unieron en una danza descuidada mientras las manos de Draco lo sujetaban de las caderas, aprisionando su piel. Harry apretaba sus nalgas, sintiendo la erección de Draco refregándose entre ellas.

 

—Ahora —ratificó Draco apartándose y empezando a mordisquear la nuca y los hombros mientras extendía una mano —. Accio varita —masculló entre besos y mordidas, la varita voló desde la mesa de la cocina hasta su mano y con ella, y sin dejar de morder y besar, fue recorriendo la espalda de Harry mientras este empujaba un poco más las caderas.

 

—Mmm… —gimió Harry sintiendo a Draco apartarse un poco de él y la varita entre sus nalgas, presionándose un poco. El hechizo lubricante lo hizo jadear de anticipación y deseo mientras apoyaba sus manos con mayor firmeza en la puerta de madera.

 

—Te amo —le susurró Draco al oído mientras dejaba caer la varita al piso y sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear sobre la entrada de Harry, que separaba las piernas tratando de darle mayor espacio y comodidad.

 

—Te amo —repitió Harry, respirando agitadamente y empujándose ya contra ese par de dedos.

 

Draco le dio un beso más en el hombro antes de apartarse por completo y acariciarse un par de veces antes de guiar su erecto miembro hacia la entrada de Harry, presionándose poco a poco y muy lentamente contra esa caliente y estrecha cavidad.

 

—Oh… Draco —jadeó Harry empujándose para dejarlo entrar y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

 

—Sí —gimió Draco dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro, nuevamente una sensación intensa, demasiado intensa, los inundó, dejándolos sin aliento.

 

Fue Harry el que comenzó a moverse, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus caderas, logrando que Draco jadeara y gimiera mucho más fuerte.

Sintió una de las manos sobre su cadera, los dedos de Draco clavándose sobre su piel mientras la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho y pellizcaba sus tetillas con fuerza. Arqueó la espalda por las sensaciones de placer que le provocaban todas esas caricias.

 

Draco jugueteó un poco más con la piel de Harry, bajando por el trabajado abdomen, hasta llegar finalmente a la ansiosa y dura erección, sabía que no durarían mucho, estaban demasiado calientes como para hacerlo.

 

—Dios… Draco —gimoteó Harry cuando Draco salió casi por completo de él para empujarse con fuerza, acertando en su próstata y llenando su cuerpo de sensaciones de placer.

 

—Harry —empezó a gemir Draco, entrando y saliendo con mayor velocidad, tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo de su mano con la de sus embestidas y sintiendo como todo el interior de Harry lo presionaba hasta lo imposible.

 

Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron en el silencio de la casa, combinados con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, cada vez más rápido y rudamente.

 

—Draco… no puedo… —Harry tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía como todo el placer que sentía estallaba desde sus huevos hasta el resto de su cuerpo, empujó sus caderas más aún, embistiendo a ese puño cerrado alrededor de su polla y sintiendo a Draco entrar mucho más profundo en él aún.

 

—Harry… Sí… —prácticamente aulló Draco sintiendo su placer disparándose mientras su mano era bañada en una sustancia caliente.

 

—Draco… —lo llamó Harry a su vez, sintiendo como su interior era inundado por la esencia de Draco y sus piernas temblaban por el propio placer.

 

Draco se dejó caer sobre Harry un instante antes de que ambos resbalaran hacia el piso, cayendo sobre la fría mayólica, aunque las sensaciones que aún recorrían su cuerpo eran tales que no les importó el frío o la incomodidad. Ambos jadeando y agitados, se tomaron de las manos y se besaron con pereza, apoyándose finalmente contra la puerta.

 

—Creo que la próxima vez podríamos intentar llegar a la cama —susurró Harry divertido.

 

—Supongo que eventualmente llegaremos a la cama —afirmó Draco.

 

—Creo que tienes un fetiche con hacerlo en lugares diferentes a la cama —reprochó Harry.

 

—Y tú uno por seguir mis… ¿fetiches has dicho?

 

Harry soltó una carcajada, asintiendo lentamente:

 

—Tal para cual, entonces.

 

—Por supuesto —afirmó Draco, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

Harry dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el hombro de Draco y suspiró feliz. No sólo feliz por el orgasmo, sino por la conclusión de ese día, de haberse enlazado a él, feliz de lo que su vida era y sería…

 

*****

 

Boris se sacó la camiseta y estaba desabrochando los pantalones cuando Noah llamó a su puerta, por la forma como golpeaba la madera se podía notar lo ansioso que estaba.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

 

Noah le dio una mirada, impresionado al ver su torso desnudo y sintiendo un pequeño temblor de deseo imponerse al miedo.

 

—Yo quiero… —se detuvo, no sabiendo cómo continuar.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Tengo miedo —declaró finalmente.

 

—No debes sentirlo… nadie te lastimará aquí —trató de tranquilizarle Boris, empezando a creer que el obligar a salir a Noah había sido una muy mala idea.

 

—No… eso no es a lo que tengo miedo —susurró levantando lentamente su mano temblorosa, dudando un instante antes de ponerla sobre la cálida piel del pecho de Boris.

 

—Noah —murmuró Boris asombrado.

 

—Hace mucho que no… desde que me llevaron a ese lugar… yo no he… —negó con la cabeza, su mano se pegó más al pecho de Boris, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de esa piel caliente y suave bajo sus dedos.

 

—Sabes que yo… que no podría… —se apresuró a aclarar Boris mientras cubría con su mano la mano de Noah.

 

—Lo sé pero quiero… quiero dejar de sentir miedo, yo sé que tú puedes… que eres capaz de… ayudarme.

 

Boris se quedó quieto, estudiando al chico que tenía frente a él, con la mirada temerosa y temblando ligeramente, el sentimiento de querer ayudarlo, de lograr curar en algo por lo menos sus heridas, se volvió a manifestar.

 

—Necesito dejar de sentirme atemorizado —continuó Noah en voz baja —, dejar de temblar cada vez que veo un chico que me gusta o que deseo… —negó con la cabeza —, ni siquiera sé bien ya lo que es desear a alguien o… Sólo puedo ver esas imágenes en mi cabeza y quiero dejar de hacerlo. Quiero que me ayudes a que deje de verlas, de recordar…

 

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Boris un poco más convencido.

 

—Quiero hacerlo —declaró Noah dando un paso más hacia Boris —, pero…

 

—Ven —susurró Boris tomando la mano del chico y guiándolo lentamente hacia la habitación —, estará bien, haremos sólo lo que tú quieras… cuanto tú quieras.

 

Noah asintió con lentitud, dejándose llevar hasta la cama, se sentó sobre ella y Boris se arrodilló delante de él, mirándolo evaluativamente.

 

—Boris… —murmuró, el temor imponiéndose nuevamente, esas imágenes dando vueltas en su cabeza una vez más.  

 

—Dime cuando quieras que me detenga… haré lo que pidas —dijo Boris acariciándole los hombros lentamente, fue conciente del temblor en el cuerpo del chico y se quedó quieto un instante.

 

—No… no te detengas —pidió Noah en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse, de concentrarse sólo en la suavidad de las caricias de Boris.

 

—Eres muy lindo —le alabó antes de inclinarse lentamente hacia él, sus labios depositaron un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Noah, y se sintió temeroso por el temblor que se mantenía en el cuerpo del chico.

 

—Hace mucho que no… —repitió Noah con voz rasposa, abriendo los ojos.

 

—Lo sé —tranquilizó Boris apartándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

 

—¿Podrías abrazarme? —pidió Noah.

 

Boris no se hizo de rogar y pronto rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del chico, con cuidado, sin apretarlo mucho; escuchó el suspiro ahogado de Noah y se quedó quieto por un instante, antes de girar el rostro lo suficiente para tener al alcance la caliente piel del cuello, con cariño casi reverencial depositó un suave beso allí, sintió a Noah removerse un poco, pero éste no lo soltó, así que continuó depositando besos allí, lentamente, mientras sus brazos acariciaban la espalda con lentitud, tratando de relajarlo.

 

—Boris —gimió quedamente Noah antes de apartarse un poco e inclinarse, siendo él quien iniciase esta vez el beso, lentamente, con calma, tratando de alejar los temores, los recuerdos de aquellas imágenes que habían sido impuestas en su cabeza mucho tiempo atrás, en la clínica, aquellas que hablaban de horror y dolor, aquellas que asociaba al siquiera desear a un chico.

 

Boris no se apartó de él y con delicadeza, sin dejar de besar sus labios, lo fue empujando hacia la cama, hasta que lo tuvo completamente tendido sobre ella.

 

—Si quieres ser tú el que…

 

—Así está bien —exhaló Noah, acariciando con temor los brazos desnudos de Boris y tratando de recordar que el sentir el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo de esa manera era agradable y excitante.

 

Boris asintió y volvió a besarlo, acomodándose sobre él y tratando de no ir muy rápido.

 

Con sus manos levantó la camiseta un poco y acarició el plano abdomen, mientras sus labios ahora repartían besos sobre las mejillas, sintió el cuerpo de Noah tensarse conforme sus manos bajaban más y más y se detuvo cuando Noah emitió un pequeño chillido, girando el rostro.

 

—Lo siento —jadeó Noah avergonzado, pero sin soltarse de los brazos de Boris.

 

—Está bien… tal vez aún no estés listo… tal vez esta no es la forma —suspiró Boris con paciencia.

 

—¡Soy tan débil! —se reprochó Noah en voz alta, girando el rostro para encarar a Boris nuevamente.

 

—Por supuesto que no lo eres —recriminó Boris inclinándose para darle un beso más en los labios —, eres muy valiente —continuó repartiendo besos lentos sobre la barbilla y el cuello, dejando sus manos quietas por el momento.

 

—Sigue —pidió Noah en un murmullo.

 

Boris no dijo nada más y continuó con los besos lentos, volviendo a sus labios, sus manos abandonaron la camiseta y subieron hasta el cabello largo y castaño, acariciándolo con lentitud mientras sentía el cuerpo de Noah relajándose más y más a cada instante.

 

Noah suspiró empezando a sentir aquel deseo que pensaba perdido y apretó un poco más las manos en torno a los brazos de Boris, el inicio de su erección dio un pequeño salto cuando las caderas del otro chico se acomodaron mejor sobre las suyas y no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó.

 

Boris sonrió suavemente, contento de poder lograr apartar los temores de Noah y repitió el pequeño movimiento con sus caderas, siendo recompensado con un gemido más, mientras la presión en sus brazos se iba haciendo más fuerte.

 

Levantó las caderas un poco más, tratando de lograr mayor contacto con aquella dureza, sus manos fueron hacia la espalda, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo, acariciando la suave piel y dejando caer la cabeza a un lado, las imágenes de terror que daban vueltas en su cabeza se fueron alejando mientras esos labios, esta vez un poco más rudos, marcaban su piel y mandaban destellos de placer hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

 

—¿Quieres que te toque? —susurró Boris, sus manos bajando ahora por los hombros y deteniéndose allí, hasta obtener la autorización del chico.

 

—Ajá —jadeó Noah bajando una de sus manos por la espalda de Boris hasta llegar a la inclinación de las nalgas y acunando una, primero con algo de temor y luego con más fuerza, empujándola contra su cuerpo y gimiendo nuevamente.

 

Boris continuó con sus besos en el cuello y la mandíbula del chico mientras una de sus manos serpenteaba lentamente por el pecho, aún cubierto por la camiseta, y llegaba hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, con algo de temor bajó un poco más, hasta tocar la dura erección del chico y presionarla sobre la tela del pantalón.

 

—Dios… —gimoteó Noah levantando las caderas nuevamente —, eso se siente bien.

 

—Tú te sientes muy bien —le respondió Boris acariciando la erección sobre la suave tela y empujándose suavemente sobre su pierna, tratando de encontrar también algo de alivio.

 

—Sí… un poco más… un poco más rápido —pidió dejando caer la cabeza a un lado y mordiéndose un labio por la intensidad de aquellas sensaciones que pensó no sentiría más en la vida.

 

—Eres bello —continuó Boris mientras su mano subía y bajaba, sintió la humedad en la tela del pantalón y entonces se animó a meter la mano dentro de ellos, rozando con la punta de los dedos la redondeada y húmeda cabeza.

 

—¡Boris! —gimió Noah un poco más fuerte, Boris, complacido, metió la mano completamente y se hizo del caliente y pulsante miembro.

 

—Sí… déjate llevar —le pidió mientras se inclinaba y besaba la piel expuesta de su cuello, Noah agitaba las caderas contra su puño, que se sentía algo incómodo por la presión de los pantalones y la posición, pero no se animó a pedirle que se quitara la ropa o que hiciera nada más, no quería forzarlo a nada o apresurarlo.

 

—Ah… Yo… ¡Merlín! —gimoteó mientras con una mano sujetaba la sábana y con la otra la espalda de Boris, aferrándose a él mientras sus caderas empezaban a perder el control.

 

—Sí… Noah, sí —le animó Boris poniendo más empeño en su labor y sintiendo como el miembro del chico se iba poniendo más y más duro.

 

—Oh… yo no… —Noah se agitó, sintiendo aquel placer que pensaba olvidado trepando por sus testículos e inundando su cuerpo, soltó un pequeño gemido mientras sentía como su propia semilla manchaba su camiseta y sus pantalones y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Boris, que se había abrazado a él con más fuerza, sosteniéndolo.

 

Boris le dio un par de besos más en la mejilla mientras sentía el cuerpo del chico dejar de estremecerse y relajarse completamente.

 

—Dios… lo lamento —suspiró Noah, verdaderamente lo lamentaba, su actuación había sido patética, ¡Ni siquiera se había podido quitar la ropa!

 

—No tienes nada que lamentar, deja de estar disculpándote por todo —respondió Boris sonriente antes de darle un beso en la frente y apartarse para dejarse caer pesadamente a un lado, tratando de no pensar en su erección aún presente.

 

—Por supuesto que sí —contradijo Noah —, ni siquiera has… ya sabes.

 

—Oh, bueno… lo importante es que tú estás bien —respondió Boris, realmente no se sentía frustrado ni mucho menos, sino contento de haber hecho que Noah avanzara un paso.

 

—Yo podría… —sugirió Noah con voz lenta —, sí quieres puedo…

 

—Sólo si realmente quieres —masculló Boris cuando la mano de Noah se coló bajo su pantalón y se hizo de su erección.

 

—Creo que… no estoy listo para mucho más, pero puedo devolverte el favor —sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse con rapidez dentro de los pantalones, subiendo y bajando sobre la húmeda erección; el orgasmo le había dejado una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que no sentía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, incrementando su seguridad en que todo mejoraría, en que sería capaz de ser como antes.  

 

—Mmm… sí… eso está bien —gimió Boris levantando las caderas rápidamente, para encontrarse con el puño de Noah y con una mano acariciando su cabello y su mejilla.

 

Noah no respondió, se inclinó y lo volvió a besar, está vez con mucho más entusiasmo, hasta que su mano logró hacer que Boris se corriera con un sonoro gemido.

 

—Vaya… —suspiró Boris con una sonrisa en los labios una vez que los espasmos por su orgasmo terminaron —, creo que…

 

—Gracias —interrumpió Noah dándole un último beso en los labios antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.

 

Boris le dio una mirada confusa y luego negó con la cabeza.

 

—No seas tonto, no me digas gracias.

 

La sonrisa de Noah se amplió un poco más, pese a lo mojado y frío que se sentía por sus ropas manchadas.

 

—Haré un hechizo de limpieza —anunció Boris mientras jalaba la varita de la mesa de noche y la agitaba sobre ambos, Noah se arqueó un poco y suspiró contento.

 

—Si quieres que… —empezó a decir sentándose y pensando en que tal vez ahora Boris necesitaba que lo dejara solo.

 

—No… es decir, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, no hay problema.

 

—Yo… —Noah se removió algo incómodo —, me gustaría…

 

—Ven —llamó Boris jalándolo y acomodándolo entre sus brazos.

 

—Buenas noches —prácticamente ronroneó Noah, rememorando que dormir abrazado a alguien también era algo que extrañaba.

 

—Sí, buenas noches —respondió Boris cerrando los ojos y haciendo que las antorchas se apagaran por completo, no fue sino hasta unos minutos después que recordó que Noah no podía estar a oscuras, sin embargo, el chico parecía demasiado relajado en sus brazos y no había protestado así que no se animó a hacer ningún movimiento y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño también.

 

*

 

**N/A**

Consentio foederatio:

 

Consentio: En latín; Consentir, estar de acuerdo.

 

Foederatio: En latín; Unión, alianza.

 

*

f"�J_ s�2m xQk r, cuando vio a su hermano de pie en medio de la oficina del profesor, con su túnica oscura y su espalda rígida y su mirada… sus ojos que ya no brillaban de la manera divertida de siempre, ella lo supo.

 

 

“¿Cuál de los dos?” Había preguntado en un susurro, ella sabía que sus padres estaban en otro de sus viajes de aventura y albur que tanto disfrutaban, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a que lo hicieran que hasta había olvidado el peligro que representaban.

 

La voz de su hermano, ese ronco gemido que había emergido de su garganta cuando había respondido “los dos”, ese par de palabras tan duras y atroces… Era mil novecientos noventa y dos, estaba en su cuarto año y le costó mucho superarlo, aquel verano ella y su hermano se unieron mucho más aún, sobre todo cuando él tuvo que volver a casa para acompañarla y cuidarla.

 

En quinto año aún sentía la pérdida de sus padres, pero todo era mucho más manejable gracias a su hermano y a la escuela.

 

Cuando, en mil novecientos noventa y seis, terminó la escuela, volvió a casa lista para una nueva aventura: quería estudiar arte, pintar, dibujar, hacer cuadros en movimiento, esculturas… tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza. ¿Qué importaba si decían que ese que no debe ser nombrado había decidido regresar? No era su asunto, sino de Potter, lo había visto en la escuela, sobre todo después de ese incidente tan mencionado en el Ministerio y que nadie entendía, y no le parecía la gran cosa, es decir, estaba algo guapo, sí, y se veía listo y fuerte, pero, de allí a creer que ese niño tendría la fuerza que se necesitaba para vencer al que no debe ser nombrado, era demasiado. Seguramente sería ese Dumbledore quien lo haría al final, ya había derrotado a otro mago tenebroso antes, o eso había dicho el profesor Binns.

 

Vaya chasco que se llevó cuando al llegar a casa, al terminar la escuela, todo estaba diferente. Su hermano estaba diferente. Le llevó un tiempo asimilar todo eso. No. Tal vez nunca lo asimiló. Su hermano decía haberse hecho miembro de un grupo muy importante, haber conseguido estar del lado correcto, que tras la guerra que se avecinaban ellos serían vencedores. Le habían lavado el cerebro. No encontraba otra explicación para tan horroroso descubrimiento: Su hermano era uno de ellos, de aquellos sobre los cuales le habían advertido en la escuela, su hermano era un mortífago.

 

Durante semanas discutió con él, pero nada de lo que dijera lo hacía entrar en razón. Hablaba de ataques, del peligro que representaba andar en las calles en esos tiempos; finalmente fue confinada a estar solamente en casa, no podría ir a estudiar, ni visitar amigos o amigas y, por supuesto, ellos tampoco podrían venir, ¿quién sabe de qué lado estarían?, después de todo se podía tratar de una trampa.

 

Cuando leyó que Dumbledore había muerto supo que tanto Harry Potter como todos los demás estaban perdidos, ya no había nada que pudiera detener a ese innombrable.

 

Como su hermano no le prohibía deambular por la casa, ella miraba con atención a todos esos extraños y extrañas que circulaban por allí, escuchaba sus conversaciones y sus planes aunque no los entendía del todo. Aún pintaba y por esa época se dedicó a retratar a todos los que veía, no tenía más que hacer, dibujaba sus túnicas oscuras, sus rostros, o sus máscaras blancas, y sus temibles marcas tenebrosas.

 

Cuando una tarde descubrió sin querer que su hermano también la portaba se asustó. Nunca más lo vio de la misma manera que antes. Debió haberle dicho a él que sabía que la tenía. Debió haberle repetido que era una mala idea, que tenía un mal presentimiento… Debió hacer tantas cosas…  Sentía tanto arrepentimiento por no haberlo hecho…

 

“Los invitados” de su hermano eran cada vez más, y cada vez más siniestros, sus voces más atemorizantes; ya no le gustaba tanto deambular por la casa, hasta el punto en que prácticamente no salía de su habitación y sólo el fiel elfo de sus padres: Gray, era su nexo con el mundo; él le llevaba la comida y algunas veces, cuando su hermano lo permitía, “El Profeta”. No le agradaba mucho leerlo y muchas veces lo dejó sin tocar sobre la mesa hasta el anochecer en que el elfo lo retiraba.

 

Una madrugada caían truenos, ella odiaba los truenos, y aún a sus dieciocho años no se avergonzaba de que le dieran miedo. En noches como esas extrañaba a su hermano, pues podía ir a buscarlo y pedirle que la acompañara hasta que estos terminaran. Pero su hermano, como cada madrugada, había salido a hacer quién sabe qué. Lo sabía porque cada día, cerca al amanecer, él abría la puerta de su habitación a mirar que estuviera bien y a darle un beso en la frente antes de seguir hasta su propia habitación. Todas las noches esperaba que regresara con bien.

 

Esa madrugada, sin embargo, sentada en su cama, esperando que el ruido de los truenos se detuviera escuchó el primer ruido de aparición en la casa, luego otro, y otro más. Estaba acostumbrada a que los demás aparecieran con su hermano y pasaran el resto del día en casa, así que en un inicio no se preocupó, esperó paciente a que su hermano subiera para darle el beso de saludo, entonces le pediría que la acompañara hasta que la tormenta terminara.

 

La puerta no se abrió esa madrugada, ese beso de saludo no llegó… nunca más.

 

Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para ver qué era lo que pasaba, salió con la varita en la mano, vistiendo sobre el pijama un abrigo grueso y unas zapatillas. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza contra su pecho, ella no era una chica de acción ni mucho menos, tenía que reconocérselo.

 

Bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, escuchaba las voces alteradas de varios magos y brujas, pero no reconocía la de su hermano en medio de todas las demás; antes de llegar al final de la escalera ya tenía una varita apuntándole a la garganta. Primero se asustó, gritó y pegó un salto, pero luego se tranquilizó, aquel era uno de los que siempre había visto con su hermano, compartiendo cenas y tragos al anochecer antes de salir de misión.

 

—¿Donde está mi hermano? —había preguntado ilusamente. ¡Oh, que ilusa que había sido en ese momento!

 

—No vendrá más —fue la respuesta fría que recibió. Y ella entendió. Su hermano no volvería porque había muerto… tardó en asimilarlo, mientras a rastras la llevaban a su habitación, escuchó a los otros que se quejaban, decían algo como “Maldita orden” Ella no sabía de que orden hablaban, nunca antes los había escuchado mencionarla.

 

Fue recluida en su habitación mientras le informaban que su hermano había donado la casa y toda la fortuna de la familia al Lord. Ella no les creyó, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto quedarse allí y escuchar como su casa era desbaratada.

 

Fue allí que apareció el bueno y viejo Gray, que siempre la había ayudado tanto, que era su cómplice cuando, siendo aún niña, se escabullía a comer pastel de chocolate en la cocina o destruía algún juguete.

Gray estaba ya muy viejo, eso había dicho el elfo, que pronto moriría y que antes debía cumplir con dejarla a salvo, tal como se lo había prometido a su hermano.

 

En Hogwarts, había dicho Gray, hay un elfo libre; Dobby, dijo que la llevaría con él, que él la podría poner en contacto con gente que estaba a favor de Potter, con gente que la protegería.

 

Fue una madrugada agitada, entre la aparición en las afueras de Cabeza de Puerco, la llegada de Dobby, seguido por la profesora McGonagall y algunos más que no conocía. Fue interrogada con Veritaserum  para comprobar que no mentía y que no se trataba de una trampa.

 

Era ya medio día cuando la dejaron descansar, les había dado los rostros de los que había visto, los había dibujado, había dicho todo lo que sabía al respecto y ellos averiguaron que su hermano había muerto, efectivamente, en una misión para el Lord, aunque no le dijeron quien lo mató.

 

Durante el resto de la guerra permaneció escondida, junto con Gray, y tal como esperaba, el elfo murió, fue pocos días antes de que la batalla final se diera. La batalla final había acabado con su encierro, los que quedaban de la orden, entre ellos el nuevo Ministro, la ayudaron a recuperar su casa, que estaba ya vacía y saqueada, y su fortuna en Gringotts, de la cual ya no quedaba casi nada, aún así se las ingenió para estudiar arte y empezar a pintar. Pese a ser sangre pura y no haber tenido mucho contacto con el mundo muggle, optó por empezar allí, pronto tuvo una carrera, cuadros que pintar y cosas que hacer; y la guerra, y la pérdida de su hermano se volvió algo difuso en su mente…

 

Hasta que un día, regresando de una exposición en Liverpool, cuando apareció en el jardín de su casa ya restaurada, sintió que no estaba sola, fue un presentimiento, nunca lo había pensado así, pero ella había dado información sobre los mortífagos, era una traidora. Eso le dijo la voz de la mujer que sostenía el cuchillo, dos hombres más la sostenían de los brazos, trató de gritar y defenderse pero la voz y las fuerzas la habían abandonado. La sensación del cuchillo en su cuello, abriéndole la piel fue ardiente, pero no tan dolorosa como había esperado; mientras caía sobre el jardín vio la casa, la casa de sus padres y su hermano, por un momento le pareció verlos allí de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de manera cariñosa, como cuando niña, saludándola y dándole la bienvenida…

*****


	5. LA VERGÜENZA DE LOS WEASLEY

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 5: “LA VERGÜENZA DE LOS WEASLEY”**

“Lo que se siembra, se recoge”  
Gálatas, La Biblia

 

_Londres, 17 de marzo de 2005._

 

Draco vio la hora en el reloj de pared que tenía en su laboratorio privado, suspiró suavemente y miró hacia el caldero, donde la poción, ahora dorada, hervía, dejando salir un vapor con un olor muy dulce.

 

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y había por fin, luego de dos semanas, en que había buscado tiempo de donde no tenía, podido terminar con su preparación. Dudó por un instante, antes de vaciarla en varios pequeños frascos y guardarlos en el interior de su túnica. Con un fluido movimiento de varita limpió los calderos que había usado, guardó los restos de ingredientes y salió de su laboratorio. Tal como tenía costumbre, recorrió toda la fábrica, ahora a oscuras, pero con los calderos llenos y una gran cantidad de pociones listas para entregar, meditó acerca de que Tyrone estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al organizar las filas de producción y que tal vez sería buena idea darle un aumento, tendría que conversarlo con Gael. En el fondo de la sala de envasado vio la cajas de perfumes listas y recordó que al día siguiente tendría una conferencia vía flú con unos inversionistas franceses, más interesados en las fórmulas de pociones y productos de belleza de Gael, se le vinieron entonces a la cabeza unas cuantas ideas más y subió nuevamente hasta las oficinas del tercer piso para hacer unas anotaciones de último momento en el pergamino que tenia listo para esa negociación. Y luego de pasarse por la oficina de Gael, quien se quedaría hasta tarde trabajando en una fórmula nueva, para decirle que ya se iba, llegó a casa.

 

La sala estaba con las luces encendidas y escuchaba voces en la cocina, no recordaba que Harry le hubiera comentado que tendría invitados. Decidió pasar de largo hasta la habitación para esconder las pociones que había traído. Las guardó en su gaveta del baño con una leve expectación bailando en su pecho; llevaba muchos días preguntándose qué hacer con ellas, qué decir, cómo decirlo y explicarlo, pero aún no hallaba la forma, tal vez no estaba tan listo como había creído que estaba.

 

Cuando llegó a la cocina las voces habían subido un poco el tono, parecía casi que estaban discutiendo.

 

—Hola —dijo anunciando su llegada e interrumpiendo la discusión, Harry levantó el rostro hacia él y sonrió.

 

—Hola… no me había dado cuenta de la hora…

 

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó hacia Aarón, Noah y Boris que eran los que estaban allí, los tres parecían algo enfadados y apenas hicieron un leve asentimiento con la cabeza mientras Draco pasaba hasta el lugar en el que Harry estaba, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse junto a él.

 

—Decidiendo —informó Boris.

 

—No hay nada que decidir, en realidad —comentó Aarón con los brazos cruzados.

 

—Claro que lo hay, no creo que sea correcto que lo hagamos a la ligera —protestó Boris.

 

—¿A la ligera? Llevamos tres meses trabajando en esto, no es a la ligera —rebatió Aarón.

 

—Una investigación puede tardar años, Aarón, no vamos a echar a perder todo lo que Harry a averiguado por apurarnos.

 

—Pero si no nos apuramos pueden escapar… —masculló Noah hacia Harry y Draco.

 

—Boris —suspiró Harry, Draco pudo ver el cansancio que reflejaba su voz, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más habrían estado hablando sobre el asunto —, tenemos a los aurores, tenemos la defensa legal y la ubicación de la clínica, si no nos apuramos se van a marchar, las cosas no van bien para ellos y la idea es encontrarlos allí mismo, no iniciar una cacería por todo el país, o peor aún, por el continente.

 

—¿Encontraste la clínica? —prácticamente chilló Draco hacia Harry, recién cayendo en cuenta de eso, que era lo único que los detenía a poner ya la denuncia formal.

 

—Ajá, esta mañana, luego de que te fuiste, ¿recuerdas que había encontrado el rastro de una chica: Amy Buckminster?

 

—¿Lograste seguirla?

 

—Eh… sí, más o menos eso hice —Draco supo, en el instante en que la mirada de Harry se desvió, que estaba mintiendo, frunció el ceño y luego miró hacia los demás, parecían no saber tampoco la verdad.

 

—Y la clínica se está cayendo a pedazos por los pocos pacientes que tienen, es el momento de actuar —se manifestó Aarón nuevamente.

 

—Cierto —apoyó Harry, sintió la mano de Draco sobre la suya bajo la mesa y un leve apretón, sabía que su esposo trataba de llamar su atención, pero no se animó a mirarlo y continuó hablando —, Jens Dress me ha dicho que para mañana en la tarde podemos tener a un grupo de aurores, es sólo cuestión de coordinación…

 

—Yo aún no estoy seguro —masculló Noah, Draco notó lo incómodo que lucía.

 

—¿Por qué? No entiendo, Noah, tú más que nadie debe querer que esto termine…

 

—Ya, pero…

 

—Debe ir a reconocer el lugar, será en principio la acusación de Noah, y para eso necesitamos llevarlo y que testifique delante de los aurores que se trata de la chica Weasley y del lugar… —explicó Boris mirando hacia Noah con cierta pena.

 

—Ah…

 

—Y lo podrá hacer, ¡debe hacerlo! —bramó Aarón, Draco evitó soltar una pequeña risita, Aarón siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando Boris mostraba sobre protección hacia Noah, sobre todo porque Noah se estaba quedando en casa de Boris desde que Aarón había tenido que ir a Italia.  

 

—No está listo para hacerlo, lo estás presionando.

 

—Oh… no me digas —replicó con sarcasmo Aarón —; ¿y acaso tú no lo presionas?

 

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho…

 

—Chicos —interrumpió Harry la respuesta de Boris —vamos, ¿por qué no dejan que Noah lo piense un poco? —pidió viendo el sonrojo y la incomodidad de Noah.

 

—Eso también es presionarlo, Harry —se quejó Boris.

 

—No… estoy bien —comentó Noah en voz baja pese a todo.

 

—Ya. Todos fuera, dejen a Noah solo un momento, que lo piense y que nos lo diga —ordenó Draco mientras se ponía de pie y le daba a Noah una mirada de apoyo, su relación con él en las últimas semanas había mejorado bastante, incluso Noah le había contado lo que pasaba con Boris, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de apoyarlo con eso.

 

—Sí… eso es… —Noah suspiró y negó con la cabeza —, prefiero hablar un momento con Draco, si no les molesta —lo último lo dijo mirando hacia Harry, quien asintió suavemente, poniéndose en pie e indicándole a los otros dos hombres que salieran.

 

Harry cerró la puerta de la cocina, quedando en el pasillo junto a Aarón y Boris, cada uno mirando hacia un punto diferente y con los brazos cruzados. Se preguntó si lucía así de infantil cuando peleaba con Draco.

 

Encendió un cigarro y caminó de un lado a otro del pasillo, mientras esperaban, le sorprendía la forma como Noah podía hablar con Draco, después de todo lo que había pasado antes, de lo mal que se habían llevado, que de pronto se hicieran amigos era realmente extraño.

 

—No deberías estar haciendo esto —dijo de pronto Aarón hacia Boris, su voz sonaba cansada y triste, Harry le dio una mirada de reojo, meditando en si era mejor idea alejarse de allí por ahora.

 

—Y tú no deberías estarte metiendo en lo que hago —respondió Boris con voz fría —. No tienes ni voz ni voto en mi vida.

 

—Boris…

 

Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el salón, tratando de alejarse de aquella íntima conversación, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues la puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese momento.

 

*****

 

—Cuando salía con Harry —empezó a hablar Noah con voz calmada delante de Draco —, Ron no parecía muy contento, Hermione decía que tenía aún problemas con eso de ver que Harry estaba con otros chicos, sin embargo, nunca me trató mal, ni me hizo ningún desplante…

 

—Que suerte la tuya —replicó Draco sarcásticamente, pese a que durante el tiempo que llevaban de investigación su relación con Noah había mejorado notablemente, nunca habían tocado el tema de Harry y el anterior noviazgo, pensaba que era algo demasiado delicado hacerlo.

 

—Sí… algo sé de que no se llevaban en la escuela… pero lo que quiero decir es que siento que… ¿no te parece que deberíamos decírselo, poner a su familia en alerta?

 

—Pues… —Draco recordó la cena a la que había asistido la semana anterior, donde Fred y Bill, junto a sus esposas habían estado presentes, la forma como trataban de hacerlo encajar, de ser amables y empezar a aceptarlo por la felicidad de Harry. ¿Realmente se sentirían defraudados por ocultarles algo así? Sin embargo… —¿Qué pasa si es que ellos la ponen en alerta y malogran todo el plan?

 

—Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, sólo aceptaré ir si es que me prometes que te encargarás de que en el momento en que todo esté pasando, encontrarás la forma de hacérselos saber, de que estén listos para lo que vendrá…

 

Draco se mordió el labio inferior un poco, cosa que hacía siempre que tenía que tomar algún tipo de decisión importante.

 

—¿Por qué yo y no Harry?

 

—Por la misma razón que te busqué en primer lugar… Harry sentía algo de cariño por esa chica, ha sido su novia, tú mismo me lo contaste… le será más difícil hacerlo, en cambio sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

 

—Empiezo a creer que me consideras alguien sin sentimientos —se quejó Draco mirándolo enfadado y tratando de no recordar a Ginny como la ex novia de su ahora esposo. Toda aquella situación, debía reconocer, era bizarra, _planeando con el ex novio atrapar a la ex novia_ … ah… mientras menos lo pensara era mejor, concluyó.

 

—Creo que eres alguien muy particular —respondió Noah sin enojarse.

 

—¿Si te lo prometo irás mañana?

 

—Sí… pero no se lo digas a  nadie, no quiero escuchar más peleas, Aarón y Boris me tienen harto con eso de andar discutiendo todo el tiempo, no quiero que Harry empiece a protestar también.

 

—Lo de Boris y Aarón es algo en lo que tú tienes algo de culpa.

 

—Yo no los hice separarse —se defendió rápidamente Noah —además, cuando esto termine me marcharé.

 

—¿Qué pasará con Boris? —preguntó Draco un poco preocupado —¿Está al tanto de eso?

 

—Por supuesto que lo está, es más, algunas de las cosas que haré fueron ideas suyas… —Noah suspiró profundamente y miró hacia la puerta cerrada —. No se necesita ser un genio para saber qué es lo que pasará entre Boris y Aarón, es cuestión de tiempo.

 

—Lo lamento, te dije que…

 

—No tienes que lamentarlo, yo estoy bien con esto, es decir, Boris es alguien muy especial, y le tengo cariño, como él me lo tiene a mí, pero nada más está pasando… ambos sabemos que es así.

 

—Yo no creo que sea así de fácil.

 

—Lo es, en verdad —le tranquilizó Noah con una sonrisa —, además, estoy cada día más seguro de que Aarón conseguirá volver con él.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza pero no agregó más nada, no quería opinar al respeto, cierto era que en un principio había estado de acuerdo en que Aarón no era bueno para Boris y que era correcto que estuvieran separados, pero viendo lo mal que se verían el uno sin el otro empezaba a creer que no era correcto que no fueran más pareja.

 

—Bien, entonces… yo me encargo de hacer que los Weasley lo sepan por un medio diferente a la prensa y tú ve y de una vez por todas termina con esto.

 

—Es lo que más quiero, aunque no parezca, lo es —afirmó Noah poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la salida, en cuanto abrió la puerta, ante la mirada algo sorprendida de los otros tres hombres asintió:

 

—Lo haremos mañana.

 

*****

 

—No te hagas —murmuró Draco suavemente, mientras repartía pequeños besos sobre el cuello y la clavícula del cuerpo desnudo de Harry, ambos estaban sobre la cama.

 

—No… no sé de que hablas.

 

—Sí que lo sabes —respondió Draco separando con sus piernas un poco más las de Harry para acomodarse entre ellas, sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco por el pecho —, me refiero a qué fue lo que hiciste para que esa chica te mostrara la clínica.

 

—¿Te parece que este es precisamente el… —Harry jadeó y se arqueó al sentir una de sus tetillas ser aprisionada por los dientes de Draco —el momento de…?  

 

—¿Hablar de esto? —preguntó Draco elevando la cabeza un poco para ver a Harry, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndolo.

 

—Ajá…

 

—Sí… —se levantó un poco más, apoyando las manos en el colchón y apartándose de Harry, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa —, pero entonces me puedo detener para escucharte.

 

—¿Qué? —Harry se removió un poco, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, pero el cuerpo de Draco estaba demasiado lejos para siquiera rozarlo un poco —vamos…

 

—Vamos tú, dímelo, tienes toda la carita de culpable, así que empieza a hablar.

 

Harry había evitado el tema durante la cena, y pensó que lo podrían dejar pasar, pero al parecer Draco no olvidaba con rapidez y no lo dejaría en paz.

 

—Puede ser que haya tomado una poción multijugos…

 

—Multijugos —repitió Draco, no recordaba haberle dado ninguna multijugos y además Harry solamente tomaba las pociones que él hacía.

 

—Pero la tomé de tu laboratorio.

 

—Vaya, que alivio —respondió Draco sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, listo para escuchar la historia de Harry.

 

—¿No podría contártelo después…? —Harry también, muy a pesar suyo, se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso en los labios, uno que Draco respondió con bastante entusiasmo, antes de apartarse suavemente de él.

 

—No, no podrías.

 

—Eres malo, cruel y despiadado.

 

—Y así me amas, _cariño_ —respondió Draco dándole una palmada en la pierna —, así que empieza a hablar.

 

—Bien, bien —suspiró Harry ya rendido, se dejó caer hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda estuvo acomodada en un grupo de almohadas y miró a Draco.

 

—No es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? No he hecho nada malo tampoco… o bueno, si consideramos lo que han hecho ellos…

 

—Dime que no usaste una imperdonable —le interrumpió Draco, Harry se sonrojó un poco más y Draco negó con la cabeza. Durante la Academia de Aurores Harry había practicado las imperdonables, aunque le había contado que ya antes, durante la guerra las había usado, y a Draco no le había gustado mucho eso, desde que la guerra había terminado había manifestado una clara negación hacia la magia oscura, y sabía que Harry, en algunos momentos de las misiones, las había usado justificadamente pero igual no le gustaban. Luego de que Harry dejara de ser auror había dejado también de usarlas, aunque ahora lo había vuelto a hacer.

 

—Fue un imperius, no una de tortura —se defendió Harry, aún algo azorado —; y ella no me reconocerá por la multijugos y usé la varita de repuesto… nadie podrá rastrearla además.

 

—Continúa —pidió Draco con los brazos cruzados.

 

—De acuerdo… había visto ya a Buckminster en las afueras de un restaurante en Yorkshire el otro día, como ya te había contado —Draco asintió, dándole a entender que recordaba eso —, y bueno, esta vez estaba desayunando en la cafetería, así que decidí sentarme en su mesa… ya sabes, iniciar una conversación y luego… sólo le lancé el imperius, fue muy simple en realidad, me llevó hasta su casa y luego hacia la clínica, no fue muy difícil sacarle la información y averigüé que por ejemplo ese chico, Caleb, había sido amante de Ginny, y que al parecer Tony lo había matado por dejar ir a Noah, eso no se lo he dicho a Noah aún, se sentiría culpable…

 

—En algún momento lo sabrá —meditó Draco en voz alta, esperando que esa noticia no afectara tanto al chico.

 

—Lo sé… como sea, obtuve más nombres y que finalmente me llevara a la clínica, con la coartada de que era el hermano mayor de un chico gay y que estaba sopesando el internarlo para poder _curarlo,_ fue bastante simple, recorrí casi todo el lugar, aunque, como habían otros allí, no me arriesgue a que me mostrara por ejemplo el lugar donde se quedaban los pacientes ni a las oficinas principales, pero tengo la ubicación, incluso sé cuantos de seguridad están allí…

 

—¿Coqueteaste con ella? Para acercártele en la cafetería, ¿coqueteaste con ella? —preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Vamos…

 

—¿No me responderás?

 

—Eso no es lo importante, sino que ya sé todo sobre ese lugar y que mañana podremos entrar y sacar a los que estén allí, que nos servirán de testigos, y además detenerlos por lo que le hicieron a Noah y hacerlos confesar los ataques y…

 

—Los aurores se encargaran de eso, Harry, no tú.

 

—¡Pero iremos! Y los haremos hablar.

 

—Iremos, sí, pero los interrogatorios ya no serán cosa tuya, sino de ellos.

 

—¿Iremos?

 

—Claro…

 

—No creo que sea buena idea que…

 

—¿No es buena idea? ¿Piensas dejarme fuera?

 

—Es peligroso y…

 

—Tú coqueteaste con esa mujer, yo puedo ir si quiero.

 

—Draco, eso es distinto, era por la misión y…

 

—Y esto es por mí, quiero ir y ver, verla…

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a Draco.

 

—Porque si.

 

—Draco…

 

Harry se acercó un poco más a él y le dio su típica mirada de “Sé que tienes algo que confesar”. Aquella mirada que siempre lograba desarmar a Draco.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco luego de un momento más —. ¿Recuerdas la escuela? ¿El último año, los letreros?

 

—Ajá…

 

—Fue ella.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

 

—Que fue ella, la comadrejita junior —repitió Draco acercándose también un poco más a Harry y confesando lo que había guardado durante muchos años, ni siquiera cuando Noah había aparecido y la había delatado se había animado a confesárselo a Harry —. Ella, junto con Amy Buckminster y otros tantos, de haber sabido que sus ataques desencadenarían en algo tan horrible como esto los hubiera delatado, pero entonces no sabía, y no quería tener más problemas, pero ahora… ahora quiero verlos, Harry.

 

—Draco… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

 

—Ya sabes esa respuesta.

 

—De haberlo sabido… te juro que…

 

—Lo sé… y por eso nunca te lo dije, ni después de tantos años… creo que si Noah no hubiera vuelto sería algo que nunca hubieras sabido…

 

—No es bueno guardarse los secretos así —le reprochó Harry suavemente, aunque lo comprendía.

 

—Pero no era algo que recordara o me atormentara, cuando terminé la escuela y me marché deje allí todo lo que había pasado, los insultos, los ataques, los letreros, simplemente dejé de pensar en ello y punto.

 

—Te entiendo —Harry asintió pensativo —. Pero no quiero que vayas, que te arriesgues, no sabemos si intentarán algo o sí…

 

—Puede que no quieras, pero igual iré, no es un tema de discusión.

 

Harry se quedó en silencio un rato más, acariciando con sus manos los brazos de Draco, que se sentía ahora tenso y alerta, hasta que finalmente, convencido de que si había algo que no podía hacer era convencer a Draco de que desistiera de alguna idea una vez que se le metía en la cabeza, asintió.

 

*****

 

_Yorkshire, 18 de marzo del 2005_

 

—Ya no tenemos oro —informó Ginny entrando a la oficina de Tony, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, el hombre estaba fumando un cigarrillo y mirando a través de la ventana hacia el pequeño bosque que escondía la clínica.

 

—Gracias querida, me encanta que traigas siempre tan buenas noticias.

 

—¿Quieres tomártelo en serio? —protestó Ginny tirando el grupo de pergaminos sobre el escritorio —. Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace meses y ahora no tenemos ni siquiera para cubrir los gastos del mes.

 

—Amy trajo a un tipo ayer… tal vez pueda dejar a su hermano aquí y pagar una buena cantidad.

 

—¿A un tipo? —Ginny frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza —, como sea, un paciente no nos va arreglar esto, tenemos aún unos cuantos aquí y pronto no tendremos ya para las pociones ni para siquiera sus alimentos.

 

—Ellos no se alimentan —objetó Tony y Ginny cruzó los brazos, sintiéndose más rabiosa aún.

 

—Esto ha terminado —dijo con voz firme —, la clínica, tú y yo, el movimiento, todo… no hay más que hacer, estamos realmente jodidos, por todos lados, con las nuevas leyes y con la campaña pro gay que anda haciendo Bonaccord no hay quien se quiera meter a ayudarnos…

 

—Eso es porque tienen a Potter con ellos.

 

—También tienen a Malfoy y aún así los apoyan, acéptalo, Tony, hemos perdido.

 

—¡No hemos perdido nada, mujer! —bramó poniéndose en pie —tenemos los expedientes, podemos buscar a esas familias y exigirles, a cambio del bien que les hicimos, algo de oro para salir de este bache.

 

Ginny bufó.

 

 —¿Chantajes? ¿Tan bajo caeremos?

 

—¿No te parece que hemos caído lo suficientemente bajo ya? Pronto ni si quiera este lugar será nuestro, ¿qué más podemos hacer? ¿Sentarnos a llorar y decir “Oh, todo ha acabado”?

 

—Eres un idiota, yo sólo quería darte ideas, porque por lo que a mí respecta no pienso quedarme más tiempo, ya he tenido bastante.

 

—Estás muy equivocada si piensas marcharte, eso no es una opción.

 

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Obligarme?

 

—Sabes perfectamente… —empezó a hablar con voz amenazante mientras se acercaba a Ginny, pero no pudo terminar, la puerta abriéndose de golpe los hizo sobresaltar a ambos:

 

—Jefe —jadeó Baddock entrando a la habitación —, tenemos problemas.

 

—El problema lo tendrás tú por entrar así, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho…? —empezó a increpar Tony, pero Baddock lo interrumpió.

 

—Hay aurores, están por todos lados… rodeando el edificio y entrarán.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con aurores? No pueden entrar —chilló Ginny mirando por la ventana a ver si localizaba a alguno, pero el paisaje parecía similar a lo acostumbrado.

 

—Tienen hechizos de camuflaje, están quebrando los hechizos de seguridad y…

 

—Pues bájalos y desaparezcamos, no será muy difícil —interrumpió Tony tomando unos cuantos pergaminos entre las manos y mirando alrededor, así desaparecieran sabía que casi toda la evidencia de la clínica y la MACH sería suficiente para condenarlos.

 

—No se puede, tienen hechizos antidesaparición, es lo primero que ponen, por eso los descubrí.

 

—¡Mierda! —gritó Ginny pateando el suelo con rabia antes de sacar la varita de la túnica —. Debemos defendernos, o mejor aún, huir…

 

—No sé si se pueda…

 

—Quema todo lo que puedas —ordenó de pronto Tony —Ellos no tienen una orden, ni una excusa para entrar, suban y quemen todo y yo…

 

Se interrumpió por el claro sonido de las puertas principales cayendo. Los tres se miraron con pánico un segundo antes de abrir la puerta y empezar a correr por los pasillos en direcciones distintas.

 

*****

 

La puerta cayó con un golpe sordo, una mujer, de unos cuarenta años y con cara de pocos amigos, gritó y se tiró hacia el piso, escondiéndose tras el modulo de recepción.

 

—Aurores del Ministerio Ingles —informó con voz firme Jens Dress, encabezando la gran comitiva.

 

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada —gritó la mujer desde detrás de la recepción.

 

—Claro, señora, por eso no abren las puertas cuando se les llama —respondió Dress con cierta burla en la voz —. Ahora, si me hace el favor de ponerse en pie…

 

La mujer se quedó en silencio un instante antes de finalmente levantarse, con las manos levantadas.

 

—No hemos hecho nada… yo sólo trabajo aquí, no sé nada de nada.

 

—Por lo pronto quédese allí quietecita, ya veremos luego que ha hecho y que no ha hecho —le respondió la mujer antes de girarse hacia su grupo de aurores y con un par de señales indicarles que cubrieran ambos lados del pasillo.

 

En el centro Noah, resguardado por Boris y Draco, miraba hacia todos lados; al techo, las paredes, los pasillos y el piso, con miedo, Draco podía apostar que hasta pánico. Cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro lo sintió temblar ligeramente.

 

—Tranquilo —le tranquilizó Boris con voz melodiosa y desde el otro lado del grupo Aarón bufó.

 

—Muy bien, señores —dijo con voz firme Jens Dress —, necesitamos que confirmen que este es el lugar, ¿señor Garth?

 

Noah pareció salir de un sueño, giró hacia la mujer y luego miró el lugar de nuevo.

 

—Yo…

 

—Tómese su tiempo, si necesita recorrer algo más… —le dijo la mujer señalando hacia los pasillos, Noah negó rápidamente.

 

—Sí… este es el lugar —confirmó Noah —, aquí fue donde estuve encerrado…

 

—¿Confirma que desea presentar una denuncia de secuestro? —preguntó en tono profesional la auror, de acuerdo a los procedimientos.

 

—Sí, lo confirmo.

 

—Muy bien, chicos —dijo girándose hacia los demás —Ya lo han oído, hay que buscar a los administradores…

 

Harry observaba en silencio como los aurores comenzaban a dispersarse mientras Dress se acercaba a la mujer y le pedía la varita y la distribución del lugar, para buscar a todos los que estuvieran allí.

 

—Realmente extrañas esto ¿no? —preguntó Draco que había dejado a Noah con Aarón y Boris y se colocó junto a Harry, que estaba solo, cerca de uno de los pasillos por donde los aurores desaparecían.

 

—No tanto… —Harry arrugó la nariz, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero no engañaba a Draco.

 

—Nunca te lo pregunté, y sé que no es el momento pero… ¿No has pensado volver? Ellos no te negarían el retorno.

 

—Ser auror no es sólo esto, una misión y llegar a casa a cenar, hay mucho más, me gusta la aventura, pero a mi manera, como lo estoy haciendo ahora —explicó Harry refiriéndose a los casos que tomaba, como trabajador privado, para magos que no podían confiar en el departamento de aurores —, yo pongo mi horario y mi límite.

 

Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, tratando de descubrir si había algún engaño en esa afirmación, algún resentimiento, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Un chico bastante guapo pasó corriendo a su lado, y se detuvo en seco al verlos, volviendo hacia ellos.

 

—¡Harry! —saludó Chris con efusividad mientras estrechaba su mano con la del moreno.

 

—Hola… no sabía que estarías aquí —le respondió Harry sonriendo sinceramente.

 

—Sí, conseguí que me incluyeran en el grupo de Dress, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Draco.

 

—Hola —saludó Draco observando al chico y la forma como parecía feliz y encantado de estar allí, recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Harry, pero no pensaba que su entusiasmo fuera un estado natural en él.

 

—No pensé que estarías aquí también —saludó Chris hacia Draco extendiendo la mano.

 

—No me lo perdería… además vinimos a apoyar a Noah —explicó Draco señalando con la cabeza hacia Noah, que permanecía de pie entre Aarón y Boris, con la mirada ausente.

 

—Me parece bien… es muy valiente de su parte el atestiguar…

 

—Sí que lo es —afirmó Harry.

 

—Debo irme… arriba al parecer están las habitaciones, o eso es lo que dice la jefa… —Chris avanzó un par de pasos y miró hacia Harry interrogantemente.

 

—¿Tú no quieres…?

 

—¿Subir? —preguntó Harry. Draco notó como su voz sonaba entusiasmada.

 

—Ajá…

 

—No sé si debería…

 

—Oh, vamos —pidió Chris.

 

—¡Hey, Chandler!, que no tenemos toda la noche —llamó la voz de otro de sus compañeros corriendo hacia el pasillo.

 

—Anda… será divertido —le animó Draco, empujando un poco a Harry hacia el frente.

 

—Sí, lo sería —Harry casi corrió hacia Chris, que ya empezaba a correr por el pasillo y Draco suspiró, Harry parecía contento de poder participar más activamente.

 

En el último momento, antes de girar por el pasillo, Harry volteó hacia atrás y vio a Draco, le sonrió ampliamente y desapareció.

 

*****

Hermione había estado en su oficina en el Ministerio, ordenando unos documentos para la defensa de un caso de discriminación, cuando una lechuza que no pertenecía al Ministerio, pero que sí conocía muy bien, entró volando por la puerta. Se posó sobre su escritorio, encima de los pergaminos que explicaban los testimonios y levantó una pata con aire ceremonial.

 

—Hola Alba —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa —, es raro verte por aquí, los chicos no se comunican normalmente así —siguió comentando mientras desataba un sobre.

 

En cuanto la lechuza se vio libre de aquel encargo salió volando sin esperar siquiera algo de alimento. Hermione frunció el ceño, conocía la letra de Draco y se le hacía extraño que le escribiera ya que al día siguiente probablemente se verían.

 

En cuanto desató la carta encontró un pequeño pergamino con una nota y un sobre mucho más grueso, sólo que éste último decía “Ron” y si no se equivocaba, estaba sellado para que sólo Ron lo pudiera abrir.

 

Extendió la nota que era para ella sobre el escritorio y leyó:

 

_Hermione,_

_Sé que es extraño que les escriba, pero es importante, porque le prometí a alguien hacerlo, la carta que llegó junto con este sobre es para Ron, es importante que la abra y la lea en este momento, y, aunque se lo digo a él, desearía que le contara sobre el contenido a los señores Weasley. Ya sé que esto que te digo es escueto y parece una locura, pero por favor, si te envíe esto a ti es porque sé que él te necesitará cuando la lea…_

_Anda, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a darle el sobre a Ron._

_Draco._

 

Hermione parpadeó confusa, lo último le sonó a una orden y de pronto se puso en pie rápidamente, recogió con algunos hechizos los pergaminos en los que había estado trabajando y los metió todos dentro del maletín que usaba para la oficina, sin siquiera despedirse o avisar a nadie, salió de la oficina con pasos rápidos, apretando en una mano el sobre para Ron y la carta que Draco le había enviado. Más le valía a Malfoy que no fuera una tontería.

 

*****

 

Por unos minutos todo había estado parcialmente bien, sabía que no era necesario que se quedase allí, pero él quería verla, quería ver cuando se la llevasen detenida, quería ver su rostro, su mirada. Quería que entendiera quien al final había ganado. Y sabía que no era adecuado el albergar tantos deseos de venganza, tanto rencor, pero no le importaba que fuera o no correcto. Durante los últimos días había pasado mucho tiempo recordando la época del último año, y era cierto que muchos lo habían estado molestando durante ese tiempo, pero era ella quien siempre lograba hacerlo sentir peor, quien lo había humillado y ahora, tras seis años, la vida había dado otra vuelta. Claro que él ya no era el Draco Malfoy de antaño, el que tenía suficiente oro para mantener cómodamente a diez generaciones, ni tenía influencias en el Ministerio para poder hacer lo que le viniese en gana, pero al menos ya no era el pobre maricón ex mortífago en libertad vigilada que se tenía que aguantar las burlas e insultos de ella.

 

Permanecía junto a Aarón, Boris y Noah en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia ambos pasillos alternativamente, el sonido de puertas abriéndose y gente caminando los alertó un poco, todos los aurores habían subido hacia los otros pisos y allí sólo quedaban ellos junto con la auror Dress y la recepcionista, que había empezado a llorar sonoramente.

 

Y entonces sucedió, primero fue un rayo, uno rojo que cruzó cerca de donde ellos estaban, todos por instinto, incluyendo a la recepcionista, se tiraron al piso, mientras empezaban a llegarles más rayos de ataque.  Todo es volvió una locura, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Dress clamando por apoyo a sus aurores que permanecían en la parte de afuera de la clínica antes de gritarles a ellos que se arrastraran hasta detrás del módulo.

 

Los tres obedecieron en silencio, arrastrándose por el piso mientras sentían las maldiciones pasar sobre sus cabezas, pero había algo raro allí, concluyó Draco, los hechizos no les daban, era un rebote de hechizos y más hechizos, pero ninguno parecía acertado y eso era algo difícil de creer cuando ellos eran sólo cuatro y al parecer los que los atacaban era un gran grupo de magos.

 

O eso quería que creyeran.

 

No llegó al módulo, se arriesgó a levantar la mirada, recordando el hechizo de espejo del que Harry le había hablado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún estudiaban, un mago podía disparar un solo hechizo y encantarlo para que rebotara por todos lados, fingiendo así un gran ataque cuando se trataba de uno solo. O de una sola, concluyó mirando hacia la gran mata de cabello rojo que corría por el pasillo, al parecer su intención había sido sólo cruzar el vestíbulo, llegar hasta el otro extremo del edificio… pero, ¿por qué?

 

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho se puso en pie, los hechizos de ataque falso se habían detenido y todo estaba despejado, escuchó la voz de Noah y de Aarón llamándolo, e incluso la de Dress ordenándole volver, pero no les hizo caso, ella no iba a escapar. No podía permitirlo.

 

*****

 

—Demonios —jadeó Chris llevándose una mano al oído, Harry, que caminaba junto a él, lo miró con preocupación.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja, estaban en el tercer piso y habían hecho parejas para buscar por varias de las habitaciones. El lugar tenía un hechizo especial pues aunque por fuera parecía una casa bastante grande, por dentro era enorme, llena de puertas y pasillos.

 

—Atacaron el primer piso, el vestíbulo —susurró Chris —, la jefa está pidiendo ayuda…

 

—No… ¿Los demás siguen allí? —preguntó asustado, algo le decía que no debía haber dejado solo a Draco.

 

—Espera… —Chris se pegó a la pared un poco más y esperó. Harry miró alrededor, un par de parejas más estaban a poca distancia y parecían también inmóviles, como esperando órdenes.

 

De pronto las otras parejas se movieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

—Este lugar tiene un buen hechizo de silencio, no escuchamos nada del ataque de abajo —le comentó Chris mientras le señalaba otra puerta para entrar.

 

—¿Qué pasó?

 

—Ataque de espejo… nada grave, ya está controlado, sin heridos.

 

—Ah… —Harry respiró aliviado y se paró detrás de Chris con la varita en alto, listo para proteger a su amigo, en cuanto abrieron la puerta soltó un jadeo, no era una oficina ni un escondite, se trataba de una habitación, una sucia y mal oliente habitación, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, con pasos temblorosos, ésta se iluminó en exceso, en especial sobre la cama, donde un delgado y también sucio cuerpo se agitó. Era una mujer.

 

—¡No! —gritó la mujer con voz ronca mientras se removía de un lado a otro, tratando de que sus ojos no vieran la luz, aunque parecía imposible, la luz la seguía.

 

—Señora… —llamó Chris con voz ahogada.

 

—¡No más! —pidió la mujer —. No más.

 

—No —le contestó Harry acercándose a la cama mientras Chris, con manos temblorosas, trataba de encontrar la forma de acabar con el hechizo de iluminación —, no más, señora, ya está a salvo.

 

*****

 

El piso del pasillo era encerado, excesivamente encerado, y eso hacía que sus botas resbalaran conforme corría, aunque eso no lo detenía, se sujetaba de las paredes para evitar caer. Tenía a la chica delante de él, a sólo unos metros, y ella sabía que él la seguía. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

 

Ginny giró con rapidez por uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar que parecía un laberinto y Draco la siguió sin detenerse, entraron por un pequeño pasaje, mucho más estrecho que el anterior, pese a que aún afuera había luz, éste estaba mucho más oscuro. Draco jadeaba por el esfuerzo de correr, pero eso no lo desanimaba. Ginny giró por otro recoveco más y Draco continuó corriendo hacia el lugar por el que Ginny había desaparecido, tratando de no perderla; en cuanto giró sintió el golpe de la maldición dándole de lleno en el pecho mientras caía al piso. Registró el dolor en su espalda contra la dura loseta y la forma como todos sus nervios parecían ser cortados con filosos cuchillos. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir aquel tipo de maldición.

 

Se escuchó gritar y escuchó a Ginny repetir:

 

—¡Crucio!

 

Y a pesar del dolor creyó reconocer la voz de la chica que había lanzado el Avada a Jocelyn…

 

*****

 

—Tenemos un chico más aquí —informó Chris por medio de un hechizo al grupo de aurores que estaban ayudando a acomodar a los que rescataban en el centro del pasillo. Harry miraba todo con una mezcla de asco y terror.

 

Habían encontrado siete personas, entre chicos y chicas, encerrados en esas horribles habitaciones, cada uno más asustado que el anterior, gritando, rogando… ¿cómo habían podido hacer todo aquello?

 

—Un grupo de medimagos estará llegando en diez minutos —informó otra de las aurores hacia Harry y Chris.

 

—¿Encontraron a los administradores? —preguntó Harry, pensó que podrían encontrarlos en ese lado del edificio, pero se había equivocado.

 

—Más o menos —informó la chica sonriendo a Harry de manera algo insinuante —, encontraron a Tony Schafer, estaba tratando de escapar junto con su jefe de seguridad, un tal Baddock.

 

—¿Baddock? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Chris, la chica sonrió más ampliamente.

 

—¿Lo conocen? Es el encargado de la seguridad, estamos seguros que fue él quien detectó nuestros hechizos.

 

—Estudió en la Academia, pero lo expulsaron —le contestó Chris.

 

—¿En serio? Eso explica que nos haya detectado tan rápidamente, de todas formas, ha sido capturado y…

 

Pero Harry no continuó escuchando la charla de los dos chicos, todos los ruidos alrededor, los jadeos de los magos y brujas rescatados, las voces de los aurores sacando más pacientes… todo desapareció, quedando solamente el sonido de un grito, un grito conocido. Su corazón pareció latir con mayor fuerza, presionando en su pecho, quitándole la respiración…

 

—¿Harry? —preguntó Chris preocupado, sacando a Harry de su concentración, apartando los gritos por un momento, aunque no la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando.

 

—Draco —jadeó Harry —¿Dónde está Draco?

 

—Lo dejamos abajo, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Chris preocupado, pero Harry no le contestó, no escuchó ninguna explicación más, simplemente dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo, de vuelta hacia el vestíbulo.

 

Los gritos de Draco siguieron resonando en su cabeza y el miedo que se había instalado en su pecho crecía más y más a cada instante.

 

*****

 

Hermione llegó por red flú hasta la oficina en la parte posterior de la tienda de bromas, escuchó la bulla característica de esa hora, la gente hablando y riendo.

 

Se limpió las manchas de ceniza de la túnica y avanzó hacia la puerta que conectaba con la tienda en el preciso momento en que esta se abría, se trataba de Ron, que la miraba preocupado.

 

—Hermione —exclamó con algo de preocupación Ron, había estado atendiendo y la alarma le indicó que alguien había entrado a la tienda, pero no había muchos con ese acceso, se sorprendió al ver a su esposa allí —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

 

—Yo… —Hermione frunció el ceño y le indicó a Ron que se sentara en una de las sillas delante del escritorio —. A ciencia cierta no lo sé —explicó cuando Ron se hubo sentado.

 

—Pero… ¿te sientes enferma? ¿Te duele algo?

 

—No, no es nada de eso —Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y le entregó el sobre que iba dirigido a él —; estaba en la oficina y ha llegado una carta muy extraña de Draco, dice que te tengo que entregar esto y que lo mejor será que hables con tus padres en cuanto leas lo que te ha escrito.

 

—¿Por qué Malfoy me ha escrito una carta? —preguntó confundido Ron mientras observaba el sobre que sólo tenía escrito “Ron”.

 

—No lo sé, pero al parecer era importante, mejor lo abres.

 

Ron obedeció y abrió el sobre con cierta cautela, en su interior había una gran cantidad de pergaminos doblados y una nota separada. Tomó la nota y comenzó a leer con rapidez y en voz alta para su esposa mientras ella empezaba a hojear los pergaminos doblados.

_Ron:_

_Esto que te tengo que decir es muy delicado, primero que nada tengo que aclararte que Harry no tiene mucho que ver en el asunto, prometió no decir nada y por eso no lo ha podido hacer hasta ahora, aunque sé que la culpa por no hacerlo lo mata, pero no era posible permitirle que te revelara nada, como te dije lo prometimos._

_Mientras recibes esta carta Harry y yo estamos junto con un grupo de aurores interviniendo la clínica de la que tantas veces hemos hablado…_

 

Ron levantó la vista hacia Hermione con total sorpresa, aunque ella parecía mucho más preocupada.

 

—-Sigue —pidió Hermione mientras doblaba nuevamente los pergaminos, esperaba saber qué más decía Malfoy para opinar ya que aquello que tenía entre las manos era una denuncia, una en la que el nombre de Ginny aparecía demasiadas veces.

 

_… y no ha sido nuestra intención, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y averiguado, dejarlos fuera, pero era necesario porque los involucrados podrían nublar su buen proceder._

_Noah, el ex novio de Harry, volvió hace unos meses a Inglaterra, pidió hablar conmigo, él estuvo internado en esa clínica, a diferencia de los demás pacientes a él no le dieron de alta, su hermano pagó para que lo soltaran, fue algo clandestino y no le hicieron los hechizos que normalmente le hacían a los demás pacientes, es decir, él sí recuerda todo…_

_Una de las personas que está a cargo de la clínica es tu hermana. Es esa la razón por la cual no podíamos decir nada. Sin embargo Noah me hizo prometer que te lo diría en este momento, cuando ya la clínica fuera intervenida, porque sabe lo que pasará a continuación, cuando la atrapen y él, al igual que yo, piensa que tus padres merecen enterarse de esto por medio tuyo, no por los diarios o la radio._

 

Ron detuvo su lectura y, esta vez asustado, miró a Hermione, que estrujaba el grupo de pergaminos entre las manos y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. 

 

—El hurón dice…

 

—Esta es una declaración —explicó Hermione con voz algo ahogada —, una copia legal de una declaración presentada esta mañana, Noah ha ido a la clínica con los aurores a identificar el lugar donde lo tuvieron secuestrado y a levantar una denuncia… si ese es el lugar en el que Noah dice que estuvo prisionero detendrán a todos los que se encuentren allí… Además… él reconoce a Ginny como una de las que lo torturó.

 

—No —jadeó Ron poniéndose en pie con tanta rapidez que sobresaltó a Hermione —, el hurón está mintiendo, es una venganza, una forma de alejarnos de Harry… ella no podría…

 

—Es una declaración, Noah juró por su magia que aquello era cierto, Ron, si es así…

 

—¡No! —exclamó Ron nuevamente—. No es cierto, ella no sería capaz.

 

—Ron… —Hermione suspiró y luchó contra sus ganas de llorar mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su esposo —, vamos a la Madriguera, tus padres deben saber de esto, Draco tiene razón, no podemos dejar que se enteren por los diarios o la radio…

 

Ron pareció dudar por un instante, mientras su rostro y sus orejas se iban poniendo cada vez más y más coloradas, hasta que finalmente asintió. Ni siquiera se ocupó de decirle a las chicas que trabajaban en la tienda que saldría, simplemente tomó un poco de polvos flú y gritó: “A la Madriguera”

 

*****

 

—Pero mira que eres idiota —se burló Ginny, Draco tuvo que reconocer que había algo de locura en su mirada, algo que no había durante sus ataques en la escuela —, ¿en verdad pensaste que me alcanzarías? ¿Qué podrías entregarme?

 

Draco jadeó un poco y trató de sentare, un nuevo hechizo desconocido para él le dio en el pecho y lo hizo caer hacia atrás, emitió un pequeño quejido mientras ella caminaba más cerca suyo.

 

—Debí haberte matado ese día, durante el ataque, en tu tonta fábrica, al menos iría a Azkaban con gusto.

 

—Pero no lo hiciste, mataste a Jocelyn en mi lugar —respondió Draco, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y pese a estar en peligro, solo en un callejón fuera de la vista de los demás aurores, algo en su mente le gritaba que no se preocupara, que Harry llegaría.

 

—Si el idiota ese no se hubiera cruzado —suspiró Ginny haciendo una mueca de desprecio —, pero en este momento no hay nadie aquí que se interpongan entre tú y mi varita.

 

—Estás atrapada de todas formas —le contestó Draco queriendo parecer seguro, la voz, ahora más nítida en su cabeza, la voz de Harry “ya voy, Draco, ya voy”.

 

—¡Exacto! —Ginny soltó una carcajada y pateó hacia el abdomen de Draco —. Ahora no tengo mucho que perder, ¿verdad? Lo mismo es que me atrapen por la muerte de una desviada que por la muerte de una desviada y un mortífago.

 

—Eres patética —resopló Draco, tratando de hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones nuevamente —, después de tantos años sigues siendo igual de patética.

 

Entonces Ginny soltó una carcajada demencial.

 

—Mi vida está arruinada por ti, por tu culpa, si tú no te hubieras metido en el camino de Harry, él y yo estaríamos juntos, casados; tendríamos una familia, pero no… tenías que aparecer y echar todo a perder.

 

Draco bufó tratando de sentarse nuevamente.

 

—Oh, pero no tan rápido, incluso morir así de fácil es algo que no te mereces… ¡Crucio!

 

El rayo impactó nuevamente en el pecho de Draco, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, retorciéndose y tratando de moverse, de alejarse, pero era imposible, incluso quiso quedar inconciente, perder el sentido y así el dolor desaparecería, pero no… eso no ocurría.

Podía jurar que llevaba horas en aquel suplicio cuando la voz de Harry, está vez no la de su cabeza, sino la real, interrumpió la tortura.

 

—¡Desmaius! —gritó Harry con rabia, lanzando un hechizo potente hacia la mujer, que soltó un gemido de sorpresa mientras volaba y daba contra la pared del fondo.

 

*****

 

Harry había llegado hasta el pasillo, donde Noah, Aarón y Boris gritaban a la vez; un grupo de aurores más había aparecido y parecían recibir instrucciones de Dress.

 

—Draco… —jadeó por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tanto.

 

—Se fue tras ella, tras la Weasley —le informó Noah con voz alarmada.

 

—¿Por dónde?

 

—Potter —le llamó Dress —, se fueron por ese pasillo pero ya los aurores lo han recorrido dos veces, y no los encuentran, no pueden haber abandonado el lugar pero están escondidos y no sabemos…

 

—Yo sé —interrumpió Harry con voz firme mientras empezaba a correr nuevamente, tras él el grupo de aurores lo siguió, incluyendo a la mujer.

 

—¿Cómo demonios puedes saber? —preguntó con voz entrecortada la mujer mientras seguía a Harry, que parecía no dudar ante el sin fin de pasillos.

 

—Tenemos un vínculo —explicó Harry sin reparar mucho en lo que decía y girando hacia uno de los pasajes, un mural detenía su camino y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la pared lisa.

 

—¿Un vínculo? Te refieres al de… —la mujer abrió los ojos con asombro ante su deducción, pero Harry no le contestó, siguió observando el mural un instante más, era extraño, era como si tuviera un mapa en la cabeza que le decía a dónde debía ir si es que quería llegar hasta Draco; los gritos de Draco resonando en su cabeza con más intensidad lo estremecieron.

 

—¡Bombarda! —gritó de pronto apuntando hacia la pared, los demás aurores retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, pero Harry no lo hizo y en cuestión de segundos la pared desapareció, dejando ver un pasillo más oscuro, al fondo, desde algún lugar no muy lejano escuchó el grito de Draco nuevamente.

 

—Vamos —apuró Dress a los demás, mientras Harry, sin esperarlos, corría por el pasillo oscuro, esta vez siguiendo los verdaderos gritos de Draco, escuchó la voz de Ginny, la carcajada que soltó, y se asustó.

 

Era como si de pronto sus pasos se hubieran vuelto más lentos, sus piernas más pesadas, sentía que demoraba demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta Draco, sus gritos rompiéndole el corazón. Giró en el último pasillo y los vio: Draco en el piso retorciéndose, Ginny con la varita en alto, lanzaba un crucio, y estaba tan concentrada en disfrutar el dolor que provocaba que no se percató de su presencia.

 

—¡Desmaius! —gritó. El cuerpo de la chica voló hacia el fondo e hizo un sonido sordo mientras él corría hacia Draco, que jadeaba, encogido, aún sobre el piso.

 

—Bien, ya tenemos a la chica —informó la mujer hacia sus aurores mientras un par de ellos se acercaban a Ginny y la levantaban.

 

—Draco —llamó Harry en voz baja, quitando los mechones de cabello pegoteados en la frente por el sudor —, vamos Draco, abre los ojos.

 

—Harry —suspiró Draco abriendo finalmente los ojos, el dolor en su pecho y abdomen disminuía pero muy lentamente, pese a ello se obligó a sentarse, ayudado por Harry.

 

—¡Suéltenme! —gritaba Ginny mientras tanto, sujeta de cada brazo por un auror, mientras trataba de librarse —. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

 

—Cruciaste a un mago, para empezar —le reprendió uno de los aurores con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Harry… diles que yo no he hecho nada —llamó desesperada en el momento que los aurores la arrastraban hacia la salida.

 

Harry levantó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de odio, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó más la atención, fue Malfoy, Malfoy y una sonrisa petulante, una sonrisa ganadora.

 

—Ella confesó —dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla —, fue ella la que mató a Jocelyn y dijo que me mataría…

 

—Vamos ya llévensela —apuró Dress mientras Ginny seguía mirando a Draco, había dejado de luchar y sólo miraba hacia la pareja, con odio y rabia.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry obviando ya a Ginny y a todos los demás, Draco le dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

 

—Nada que un par de pociones no puedan curar —contestó abrazándose a él mientras observaba por el pasillo a Ginny, cargada por los dos aurores alejarse, en el último momento ella volteó nuevamente, y él, abrazado a Harry le sonrió más aún, ahora que el dolor había desaparecido un poco le era más fácil hacerlo.

 

Lo último que vio Ginny fue a Draco abrazado a quien ella creía sería _su_ Harry por siempre, a Draco Malfoy con su mirada brillante y su sonrisa burlona, aquella que había tenido en la escuela cuando aún tenía oro y poder, su sonrisa vengativa.

 

*****

 

La señora Weasley se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, a su lado su esposo se sentó y la tomó de una mano, sin dejar de mirar hacia Ron y Hermione.

 

—Eso no puede ser cierto… ella es una niña, una dulce niña —masculló la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos, Ron apretó los puños con fuerza por la rabia de ver a su madre llorando y sufriendo. Ella no se merecía sufrir más.

 

—Tenemos la declaración, para esta hora ellos ya deben haber sido atrapados y en cualquier momento la noticia se sabrá —explicó Hermione sentándose al otro lado de la señora Weasley y mirándola con pena, no se imaginaba lo que podía sufrir una madre al enterarse de que su hija había decidido ir por la senda incorrecta y ahora debería pagar por sus crímenes. Inconcientemente acarició su abultado vientre con cariño.

 

—¿Harry no podrá hacer nada? —preguntó el señor Weasley hacia Ron con mirada implorante.

 

—Él ni siquiera sabe que lo sabemos —Hermione detectó la amargura en la voz de Ron y tenía tanta razón, Harry lo había sabido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y no les había dicho nada, es más, ahora sabía para qué eran todos esos expedientes que siempre le hacía conseguir.

 

—Están equivocados —murmuró la señora Weasley con voz ahogada —, se han equivocado de persona, mi niña no sabe hacer esas cosas, ella no sería capaz…

 

—Mamá —jadeó Ron arrodillándose delante de ella y tomando su mano libre —, lo siento… lo siento tanto.

 

—No, no lo digas, ella no ha sido, ella no es culpable, todo es un mal entendido, pronto la tendremos en casa y nos dirá qué fue lo que pasó, nos dirá que ella jamás ha hecho todas esas cosas.

 

Ron se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mano, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de su madre, y allí se quedó por mucho más tiempo, escuchándola llorar sin saber cómo consolarla. Lo cierto era que él ya no dudaba tanto, su hermana había cambiado demasiado tras la guerra, en la escuela se había comportado de manera obsesiva con Harry y luego de eso, después de lograr entrar al equipo de Quidditch, se había alejado demasiado de ellos, incluso había faltado a su boda. No, concluyó, su hermanita, aquella niña con carácter fuerte y decidido de la escuela ya no existía más, y ninguno de ellos había querido darse cuenta de eso.

 

*****

 

La noche fue interminable. Draco arguyó encontrarse bien y tras sólo tomar una poción para el dolor (una que extrañamente tenía con él) estuvo junto a Harry, Noah, Aarón y Boris, llenando lo que faltaba de las denuncias, también escuchando los interrogatorios y ayudando a los pacientes de la clínica a declarar en contra de Tony y el resto de miembros de su clínica. La mayoría de ellos acusó a Ginny de ser la que pasaba más tiempo torturándolos y haciéndolos sufrir.

 

Pese a toda la evidencia, Ginny ni Tony soltaron prenda, y los aurores decidieron gestionar la autorización del uso de Veritaserum en ellos, aunque eso tendría que esperar aún hasta el día siguiente, pues se requerían varios trámites administrativos.

 

Sin embargo los demás integrantes de la clínica si habían hablado, identificando a la pareja como los líderes, no sólo de la clínica, sino también de la MACH y sus planes de exterminio contra los homosexuales, lo cual hacía que la situación fuera peor para todos ellos.

 

Ya pasaba de media noche cuando Harry y Draco aparecieron en Grimmauld Place, demasiado agotados y sobre todo callados.

 

—Debo ir a ver a los Weasley —avisó Harry con voz apagada.

 

—Es más de media noche —replicó Draco —, están dormidos, y tú agotado, mejor será tomar algo caliente e ir a la cama, mañana temprano podremos…

 

—No —interrumpió Harry —, mañana será tarde, y…

 

—¿Hay alguien en la cocina? —preguntó Draco obviando las palabras de Harry y frunciendo el ceño.

 

Harry le dio una mirada enfadada por la interrupción pero luego se puso en alerta cuando, efectivamente, vio las luces de la cocina prendidas. Ambos caminaron en silencio, con las varitas en alto y empujaron la puerta con lentitud, se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Hermione, sentada con los codos apoyados en la mesa y los ojos rojos.

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó ella poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia su amigo y lo cansado que estaba, una prueba de que lo que había dicho Draco en la carta era cierto. Sabía que era tonto, pero tenía la esperanza, la pequeña y remota esperanza de que aquello no fuera del todo verdad.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó alarmado Harry alcanzando a Hermione.

 

—Oh, Harry, como pudiste no decirnos —reprochó ella y parecía que pronto lloraría.

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

—¿No se lo has dicho? —increpó hacia Draco.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco confundido, pero luego recordó —Ah… No, pensaba hacerlo más tarde… le prometí a Noah que…

 

—¿De qué hablan? —interrumpió Harry mirando hacia Draco y Hermione alternativamente. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia Draco acusadoramente. Draco entendió, era él quien tenía que hablar.

 

—Yo… —Draco resopló y se acercó más a Harry, apenas un par de pasos, sabía que Harry estaba algo enfadado, pese a no haberle dicho nada aún, por haber ido tras Ginny, esto sin duda lo enfadaría más.

 

—Tú qué —le apuró Harry.

 

—Le escribí a Ron sobre lo que pasaría esta tarde y que su hermana estaba implicada para que pudiera poner en sobre aviso a sus padres y que la noticia no les tomara por sorpresa.

 

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —bramó Harry apartándose de él.

 

—Lo siento, se lo prometí a Noah, sentía que no era justo que se enterasen por los diarios o por los aurores, y tenía razón, sé que no debíamos decir nada pero ya no había forma de que ellos los pusieran en sobre aviso y…

 

—No tenías derecho —reprendió Harry.

 

—Ellos están destrozados —agregó Hermione —, la señora Weasley no deja de llorar y el señor Weasley está bebiendo mucho… Ron no sabe qué hacer y…

 

—Peor hubiera sido que se enterasen por otros —protestó Draco defendiendo su posición.

 

—Se lo hubiéramos dicho nosotros, se los iba a decir esta noche —le reclamó Harry con voz herida antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

 

—Espera… ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó tratando de alcanzarlo, Hermione caminó detrás de ellos con pasos rápidos.

 

—A la madriguera, por supuesto —le contestó Harry sin voltear a mirarlo.

 

—¿A esta hora? Harry, no es prudente que vayamos, mañana podremos…

 

—No iremos, iré yo, tú te quedas aquí —le ordenó Harry con voz tan firme que a Draco no se le ocurrió siquiera protestar mientras lo veía desaparecer por la chimenea.

 

Sus mejillas ardían ligeramente y no se animaba a encarar a Hermione, no le gustaba que Harry le hablara así, y menos delante de los demás, aunque estaba seguro de que esta vez Harry tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que no se había acordado más de la carta ni de decírselo a Harry.

 

—¿No irás con él? —preguntó finalmente hacia Hermione, que ya se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones.

 

—No, no puedo seguir allí, me parte el corazón ver a los señores Weasley así, y Ron… está furioso, prefiero mantenerme alejada un momento más, no nos hace bien discutir, es mejor darle un poco de espacio para que pueda tranquilizarse.

 

—Interesante forma de manejarlo —suspiró Draco sentándose en otro de los sillones, se sentía tan cansado que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

 

—Déjalo —le dijo ella luego de un momento de silencio, acariciando su ya más grande vientre —, a Harry me refiero, déjalo que vaya y arregle las cosas con ellos, es mejor que lo haga solo, cuando vuelva estará más calmado y podrán hablar con calma.

 

—Eso espero…

 

—Y, Draco, sé que esto no ayuda pero lo he estado pensando y dada la situación creo que hiciste lo correcto, la noticia ya está en la radio, ya hablan de la captura de Ginny y de la clínica, hubiera sido peor que se enterasen de esa manera.

 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia las llamas, preguntándose si es que Harry en verdad regresaría más calmado y tranquilo.

 

*****

 

Harry apareció en la sala de la Madriguera, las antorchas y luces estaban encendidas, aunque no había nadie allí, escuchó los ruidos de una conversación en la cocina y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar.

 

Estaban todos reunidos, Ron, George, Bill, el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley e incluso Percy, sentado algo alejado de ellos y con el ceño fruncido.

 

El primero en notar su presencia fue Ron que se puso en pie como impulsado como un resorte, dándole una mirada resentida.

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó la señora Weasley mientras seguía la mirada de su hijo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y brillantes, temió por verla llorar una vez más.

 

—Hola —susurró con temor, no estaba seguro de a qué se enfrentaría con ellos y avanzó un par de pasos más hacia la mesa, Ron seguía mirándolo sin decir nada.

 

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó entonces George mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo sentarse en la larga banca.

 

—Recién, planeaba venir a hablar con ustedes pero Draco me dijo…

 

—Sí, él ya nos lo dijo; es increíble que haya llegado el día en que el hurón tenga que darnos las noticias en lugar tuyo.

 

—Ron, no hables así de él —reprochó Harry sin sentarse aún en el sitio que George le indicaba —, sabes muy bien que no te lo permito.

 

Ron entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sus mejillas lucían más y más rojas, clara señal de lo furioso que estaba.

 

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó el señor Weasley con un susurro apenas audible, todos se giraron a verlo, se veía tan agotado —; que ella hizo todo lo que la radio y lo que la declaración de ese chico dice que hizo.

 

Harry apretó los labios y asintió, no había imaginado que se sentiría así de doloroso el confirmarles la noticia.

 

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —bramó Bill, furioso.

 

—Al parecer porque… —Harry se removió en su sitio y trató de ordenar sus ideas —ella cree, o creía, en los ideales de la MACH, los que dicen que los homosexuales no deberíamos existir…

 

—No lo entiendo… —suspiró George —. Ella no era así, nunca parecía actuar con mala intención, jamás.

 

—Es una historia muy larga —contestó Harry.

 

—Creo que tenemos el derecho de saberla —le dijo la señora Weasley, su mirada se había vuelto más triste.

 

Harry asintió nuevamente, sus piernas temblaban un poco por el cansancio del día y finalmente se sentó entre George y Bill. Ron le dio una mirada enojada más antes de sentarse también. El señor Weasley hizo un ligero movimiento con la varita y apareció un vaso de fire whisky delante de él, y Harry lo agradeció, cuando dio el primer sorbo, el calor que llenó su pecho se sintió de alguna manera reconfortante.

 

Se apretó un poco los ojos con los dedos por el cansancio antes de empezar a hablar, lentamente, explicando y relatándoles todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había averiguado durante ese tiempo, incluso sobre la época de la escuela, parando a contestar todas las preguntas que ellos le hacían, con paciencia y calma, sabía que era lo que ellos querían y necesitaban. Lo que merecían. Entender qué era lo que había pasado con ella.

 

*****

 

Draco abrió los ojos asustado cuando sintió alguien moviéndolo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de Harry.

 

—Vamos, no debes dormir así, te lastimarás —le dijo Harry con voz apenas audible mientras tiraba de sus brazos para hacerlo ponerse en pie.

 

—Harry —Draco bostezó, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero sí que se sentía terriblemente agotado.

 

—Anda, vamos arriba —continuó pidiendo Harry mientras lo ponía en pie.

 

—¿Qué hora es?

 

—Apenas amanece…

 

Draco cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de concentrarse.

 

—¿Hermione?

 

—Ron ya se la llevó, estuvo aquí hasta hace unos minutos y…

 

—¿Aún están enfadados contigo?

 

—No lo sé, creo que ahora tienen más problemas que sólo estar enfadados conmigo…

 

—¿Y tú sigues enfadado conmigo?

 

Harry torció el gesto, cosa que hacía cada vez que no sabía que contestar y algo se agitó en el pecho de Draco. El miedo de hacer que Harry se alejara de él.

 

—No lo sé tampoco, y no lo quiero pensar… sólo recostarme contigo y descansar…

 

Draco no estuvo muy convencido, sin embargo, asintió y tomó la mano de Harry, se sentía fría y recién notaba el ligero olor a whisky, supuso que en la madriguera estarían bebiendo. Harry lo siguió en silencio, en un tenso silencio, mientras subían las escaleras y llegaban a la habitación.

 

Se desprendieron de la ropa con lentitud, quedando completamente desnudos, Harry logró poner un hechizo para calentar la cama y ambos se metieron en ella casi a la vez, pese a que sabia que lo más probable era que Harry siguiera molesto, se abrazó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

 

—Te amo.

 

—También yo, Draco, también yo… —le contestó Harry con los ojos ya cerrados, sin intentar alejarse del cuerpo de su esposo.

 

Draco se quedó observándolo un largo momento, hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo venció y se durmió, con sus manos sujetando posesivamente uno de los brazos de Harry y sintiendo su tibia piel y su respiración acompañándolo.

 

*****

_Londres, 19 de marzo de 2005_

 

Ron apretó los labios un momento, tratando de encontrar fuerzas y algo de coraje antes de dar un paso hacia el frente y decir: “Ministerio Ingles, vestíbulo”. Se metió a la chimenea y apareció sobre el enlozado piso blanco del Ministerio, miró a ambos lados, apenas habían unos cuantos magos y brujas caminando por allí, con pasos lentos y cansados. Suspiró de alivio y ajustó un poco la capucha de su túnica, para evitar que lo reconocieran, mientras llegaba al módulo de revisión. Sabía que era casi imposible que alguien lo esperara, después de todo apenas amanecía y ni los periodistas se levantaban tan temprano. Él no lo había hecho, él no había dormido en absoluto.

 

El mago de la entrada le dio una mirada de desconfianza y Ron estuvo seguro de que había leído los titulares, aquellos que hablaban de su hermana y sus acciones, de la que ahora era la vergüenza de la familia.

 

No fue difícil llegar hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la oficina del Ministro, sabía que no habría nadie aún, pero eso no lo detuvo, prefería esperar horas allí que llegar luego, cuando el vestíbulo y la calle estuviera infestada de periodistas ávidos por información.

 

Después de escuchar la radio la noche anterior supo que ellos no tendrían compasión con su hermana, ni con ellos, la familia que ahora dejaba de ser la aliada número uno de Harry Potter y se convertía en la familia de aquella que había atentado contra la vida de Draco Malfoy y asesinado a Jocelyn Coetzee. Nuevamente la misma pregunta bailando en su cabeza: “¿desde cuándo Ginny había dejado de ser su hermanita y se había convertido en ese monstruo?”

 

Sin embargo, siguió pensando mientras se sentaba sobre el frío piso, frente a la puerta que daba a la oficina del Ministro, Harry hubiera podido avisarles, hubiera podido decirles lo que pasaba, lo que sospechaba, ¿acaso ya no confiaba en ellos tanto como para hacerlo? ¿Ya no eran más el trío que iba junto a investigar? ¿Qué pensaban juntos en una solución?; y aunque tenia que admitirse que sus participaciones nunca habían sido las más importantes de todo el conjunto de aventuras que habían vivido, también tenía que reconocer que le había gustado ser parte de ese grupo, que había estado seguro de que Harry era su mejor amigo y que daría todo por él, tal como Ron lo haría por Harry, sin embargo… Esta vez Harry no había confiado en ellos, había estado al lado de otros, de extraños, hasta capturar y dejar al descubierto los crímenes de Ginny.

 

Después de que la guerra terminó, él sabía que el que Harry la hubiera dejado era algo que había calado hondo en el alma de su hermana, que había logrado desestabilizarla, pero con el tiempo pensó que lo había superado, que había conseguido olvidar y empezar de nuevo, pero no, no había sido así, era claro por lo que Harry les había contado, por la forma como había estado dispuesta a matar a Malfoy una y otra vez durante los últimos años que el rencor y el resentimiento que ella sentía sólo se habían incrementado con el tiempo.

 

—¿Ron? —preguntó la voz de una mujer, Ron la conocía, era la asistente de Kingsley, una bruja joven: Amanda Malcom, que siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.

 

—Hola… —Ron se puso en pie y trató de parecer calmado —, ¿el Ministro estará? Sólo necesito hablar con él un momento.

 

La mujer parecía menos amable que otras veces, aunque también podría deberse a que no sabía como actuar delante de él. Hizo un asentimiento y lo invitó a pasar a la antesala del despacho, Ron no se quiso sentar, prefería estar de pie, el cansancio de estar despierto toda la noche comenzaba a sentirse.

 

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad la mujer apareció nuevamente, parecía más aliviada.

 

—El señor Ministro te verá en este instante.

 

—Gracias.

 

Ron caminó con pasos largos hasta el despacho donde ya había estado antes, y que se conocía de memoria, no que hubiera ido muchas veces, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba pasarse a saludar y Kingsley siempre había sido muy amigable con él. Casi se podía decir que eran amigos y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ese amigo.

 

—¿Deseas que te lleve café? —le preguntó la bruja en el momento en que Ron ya cerraba la puerta.

 

—No… estoy bien, no tardaré.

 

Kingsley estaba de pie, delante del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada diferente a las que le había visto antes, tal vez una parecida a cuando la guerra había terminado.

 

—Hola, Ron.

 

—Kingsley —suspiró Ron suavemente mientras se acercaba y le estrechaba la mano.

 

—Supongo que preguntar cómo estás sería algo irrespetuoso —le dijo el hombre señalando uno de los sillones hacia el otro lado del despacho, Ron caminó y se dejó caer en uno de ellos y Kingsley lo imitó, sentándose delante de él.

 

—Aunque parezca ridículo y hable muy mal de mí o de mi gente, no sabía nada de esta investigación hasta la tarde de ayer, en que el jefe de aurores vino a decirme que habían puesto una denuncia contra tu hermana, como sabrás me fue imposible interceder, tenían demasiadas pruebas… —continuó explicando Kingsley. Ron podía ver en su rostro la contrariedad, por un lado se esperaba que actuara implacable contra una criminal. Pero también se veía que no podía dejar de recordar que esa criminal era la hija de unos de sus mejores amigos.

 

—Mis padres —dijo con voz algo rasposa —me han pedido que venga… ellos desean pedirte algo.

 

Kingsley suspiró profundamente y asintió, dándole permiso para continuar.

 

—Sabemos… hemos hablado con Harry y leído la declaración de Noah Garth, sabemos que no hay forma de que salga libre o que puedan volcar todo eso…

 

—Y lo lamento mucho… no sé siquiera qué pensar, cómo fue que esto sucedió…

 

—Nosotros tampoco, mis padres… comprende —prosiguió inclinándose más hacia el frente y apretando sus manos contra las piernas —, están destrozados… ya perdieron a un hijo durante la guerra, han sufrido mucho, demasiado, y pensamos que ahora todo sería bueno, que nada nos dañaría más y entonces Ginny viene y… —Ron negó con la cabeza, las palabras le faltaban, no había forma de expresar todo lo que sentía y lo que sabía que sus padres sentían.

 

—Yo sé y sé que mucha más gente sabe que lo que hizo Ginny no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, ella es una persona mayor, ya es adulto, lo que hizo lo hizo, al parecer, desde que era mayor de edad.

 

—Mis padres… ellos se irán de Inglaterra — continuó explicando con voz monótona —, al menos hasta que todo termine, quizá un poco más, irán primero con Charlie a Rumania, luego se encontrarán con Andrómeda en Francia, donde aún conserva una propiedad y después… no sé, ya se verá, pero no estarán aquí para cuando todo pase, no pueden estarlo…

 

—Me parece adecuado… no les hará bien ver ni vivir esto; mejor es estar lejos, todo pasará, Ron, yo trataré de ir a verlos mañana, hoy tengo unas conferencias y…

 

—Partirán esta tarde, lo decidimos recién, Charlie ya está listo para recibirlos, pero antes quieren pedirte algo…

 

—Cierto, un favor.

 

—Sé que es abuso, que después de lo que ha pasado ella no se merece ninguna muestra de bondad pero… mi madre y mi padre sí se la merecen, y no lo hagas por ella, hazlo por ellos…

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieren exactamente?

 

—Saben… —la voz de Ron se quebró ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea que ya ardía suavemente en un extremo —. Saben que no habrá otra oportunidad para despedirse, que la condenaran y la perderemos… quieren que los dejes despedirse, que los dejes verla por última vez.

 

*****

 

Se giró hacia un lado, esperando poder tocar esa piel caliente y familiar, pero sólo descubrió las sábanas frías. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en la cama, por las cortinas abiertas pudo ver que el día ya era muy avanzado. Eso no le sorprendía tanto, la noche anterior casi no había dormido, y estaba demasiado cansado.

 

Draco no estaba por ningún lado en la recamara y no había ninguna nota de él, por un instante se sintió demasiado exhausto pero finalmente decidió ponerse en pie, tenía cosas que arreglar en el Ministerio, y además debía ir a ver a los Weasley una vez más.

 

Media hora después bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina, ya bañado y vestido para salir, el olor a café recién hecho le llegó con rapidez y suspiró anhelante, en cuanto llegó a la cocina Draco estaba allí, con una gran pila de cartas y terminando de librar a unas cuantas lechuzas más de sus encargos.

 

Draco levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió tensamente.

 

—Parece que a la gente le encanta escribirnos por cualquier cosa —le comentó midiendo los gestos de Harry, normalmente podía saber tan solo por la forma cómo se movía si es que continuaba enfadado o no.

 

—¿Acaso están molestos con nosotros por lo que hicimos?

 

—No lo sé, no he abierto ninguna aún, supongo que tendremos de todo…

 

—Supongo —suspiró Harry caminando a través de la cocina hasta la cafetera y sirviéndose una gran taza de café.

 

—He bloqueado la chimenea —explicó Draco mientras Harry se sentaba delante suyo, parecía perdido.

 

—¿Alguien ha tratado de entrar?

 

—Más o menos, Gael y Giles para empezar, todos están turbados, han visto las noticias, saben de Noah y desean saber qué demonios está pasando…

 

—Lo imaginé, supongo que ellos también estarán enfadados —bufó Harry dando otro sorbo más a su café —, creo que nos equivocamos con esto, el esconder todo por capricho de Noah no fue lo adecuado.

 

—No fue sólo capricho, él tenía miedo y… —Draco negó con la cabeza y pasó un brazo sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de Harry —. No quiero hablar de esto, ni de lo que hicimos o no hicimos o dijimos, ya está hecho y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

 

—Lo sé —Harry le apretó la mano un poco y eso hizo que Draco se sintiera peor, podía sentir la pena en Harry y eso le partía el alma. Aquello era parte del vínculo que ahora compartían, le era más fácil detectar las emociones de Harry, aunque no habían tenido una pelea seria desde el enlace y aquellas emociones eran nuevas.

 

—Aarón les ha escrito a ellos, los ha citado en su casa al medio día, Noah estará allí, tal vez tú quieras…

 

—Sí, supongo —le interrumpió Harry —. Debiste decirme lo de la carta, Draco, en serio que debiste… los Weasley se sienten defraudados porque les oculté algo así.

 

—Harry, ya te expliqué que fue Noah el que…

 

—Y se supone que yo soy tu esposo —le increpó Harry apartando la mano de él, de pronto parecía molesto y Draco se sorprendió del cambio en su actitud.

 

—Por supuesto que lo eres —se defendió Draco —, lamento que te hayas enfadado, y habértelo ocultado, pero…

 

—Y no sólo eso —continuó Harry, el café lo había terminado de despertar, de sacar de su estado de semi inconciencia —, también tus planes.

 

—¿Qué planes?

 

—Los de vengarte de Ginny, o por lo menos irritarla lo suficiente para que te atacara y tener algo más en su contra.

 

—Yo no…

 

—No intentes siquiera mentirme, yo lo sé, lo supe desde que te vi allí, en el piso, supe que la habías seguido porque sabías que ella te atacaría, que se jactaría de lo que había hecho.

 

Draco frunció el ceño y no respondió, aquello era cierto, de alguna manera.

 

—Te arriesgaste, arriesgaste tu vida por una venganza tonta, por algo que no te daba ningún beneficio, ella ya estaba completamente hundida, no había razón de seguir con ello.

 

—¡Ella pudo escapar! ¡Estaba escapando! —se defendió Draco.

 

—No sabes lo horrible que fue sentirte sufrir, sentirte en peligro… pensar que tal vez no podría llegar hasta ti, que tal vez no podría…

 

—Pero nada pasó —habló Draco con voz más calmada, tratando de apaciguar las cosas con Harry —, ella no me lastimó tanto y…

 

—Te crució —interrumpió Harry —, y pudo matarte, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

 

—Harry, te pierdes nuevamente en los hubiera, no pasó, estoy aquí y ni siquiera me lastimó tanto…

 

—Pensé que la época en que ponías en juego tu vida por tonterías como probar pociones o teorías se había terminado, lo habías prometido.

 

Draco abrió la boca y no supo que contestar a eso, era cierto que lo había prometido, que había dicho que no volvería a asustar a Harry más.

 

—Sé que me amas, nunca he tenido dudas de eso, pero a veces pienso que pones delante de lo que sientes por mí otras cosas como tus venganzas…

 

—Yo nunca pongo nada delante de lo que siento por ti —argumentó Draco, pero Harry no contestó, se puso en pie y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Debo salir…

 

—Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas si estamos peleados.

 

—No lo estamos —contestó Harry girándose hacia Draco y con una sonrisa triste.

 

—Pero estás decepcionado.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

—Debo ir a ver a los Weasley, se irán del país, ¿sabes?

 

—No… no lo sabía.

 

—En unas horas más, ya está todo listo, no tienen porqué estar aquí cuando todo esto empiece, es lo mejor…

 

—Claro… ¿quieres que vaya a despedirme de ellos? Te puedo acompañar y…

 

Harry torció el gesto un poco y Draco sabía lo que le diría incluso antes de que empezara a hablar.

 

—Por ahora mejor… por ahora mejor no.

 

*****

Sus padres no habían estado tan callados desde que Fred había muerto, recordaba que en ese momento, cuando todo había terminado y había que enfrentar la realidad, había pensado que tal vez nunca nada volvería a ser como antes, que nunca más los escucharía reír o ver siquiera sonreír, pero el tiempo había de alguna manera curado el dolor. Sin embargo, éste había vuelto y sus padres se sumergían nuevamente en ese mutismo, con esa mirada de dolor y desdicha; entonces Ron empezó a sentir ya no rabia por Harry y por ocultarle la información, sino furia hacia Ginny, hacia su proceder, furia por todo lo que ella había hecho, por el dolor que le estaba causando a sus padres.

 

Las rejas se abrieron con un crepitar que parecía hasta doloroso, su madre pareció encogerse un poco más ante eso y él la apretó un poco más fuerte contra su pecho, mientras daban los últimos pasos.

 

—Señores Weasley —saludó un hombre, un auror bastante mayor, mientras hacía una inclinación con la cabeza.

 

Ron sólo retribuyó al saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y soltó a su madre, que lo miró preocupada.

 

—Ve con papá, yo no puedo…

 

Su madre asintió suavemente y se pegó un poco más al señor Weasley, ambos caminaron lentamente, siguiendo al auror que los llevaría hasta la celda donde Ginny estaba encerrada, Ron se recostó contra la pared y soltó un suspiro cansado.

 

Un cigarro apareció delante suyo y se giró rápidamente hacia el que había aparecido.

 

—Sé que a Hermione no le gusta que lo hagas, pero tal vez te haga bien —le dijo Harry con voz comprensiva, aunque su mirada parecía temerosa.

 

Ron sopesó las cosas un instante más antes de asentir y tomarlo entre los dedos, lo encendió con un truco que Harry le había enseñado varios años atrás y dio una profunda calada, mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, podía sentir la turbación de Harry a su lado. Permanecieron en un tenso silencio durante varios minutos más, hasta que Ron se animó a hablar:

 

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

 

—George me dijo que estarían aquí, que habías conseguido un permiso…

 

—Kingsley me lo dio, aunque no sé si esto les vaya a hacer mejor o peor.

 

—Les hará bien —afirmó Harry mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y encendía un cigarro también.

 

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, fumando y mirando hacia la nada, cavilando en sus propios problemas, hasta que fue Ron el que habló nuevamente, lo hizo con voz baja, tanto que Harry tuvo que inclinarse un poco más hacia él para escucharlo.

 

—No te odio.

 

Harry giró a mirarlo algo sorprendido.

 

—Durante la madrugada pensé —continuó hablando Ron —en lo mucho que te odiaba por hacer esto, por denunciarla y haber ayudado en su captura, te odiaba a ti, a Malfoy, a Noah, a todos los que pudieron estar implicados en esto…

 

—Ron…

 

Ron se giró a mirarlo a la cara también, estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban.

 

—Pero me di cuenta de que no era a ti a quien debía odiar, ni a nadie más, que esto era lo que ella había querido hacer, era lo que se había buscado, nadie nunca la obligó a nada, no creo que mis padres sean malos padres, o nosotros malos hermanos, no la empujamos hacia ningún mal camino, fue ella sola. Quería aclarártelo. No te odio.

 

Dicho eso Ron se giró y continuó fumando con la mirada nuevamente perdida y el cuerpo recostado contra la pared. Harry lo imitó y luego de un momento más dijo muy suavemente.

 

—Gracias.

 

Y aunque Ron no le contestó, se sintió mucho más tranquilo y aliviado.

 

*****

 

Tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque no dormía, simplemente no podía contemplar aquello. El lugar donde había terminado. No quería pensarlo tampoco, aunque sabía que debía acostumbrarse, lo que le esperaba sería igual o peor, una vida en prisión, en Azkaban, donde muchos más delincuentes terminaban su vida. Ella, estaba segura, terminaría sus días allí también, sola en una celda sucia y mal oliente y nada la salvaría de eso.

 

El ruido de la reja abriéndose la hizo fruncir el ceño, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la habían llevado de vuelta allí, desde que había terminado su último interrogatorio. Aquel que le habían hecho bajo el efecto de Veritaserum, aquel en que había finalmente terminado confesando todo lo que había hecho, desde su odio hacia Malfoy, sus ataques en la escuela, sus agresiones a otros magos y brujas, las muertes con las que cargaba. Habían sido tantas.

 

—Weasley, tienes visitas —informó la voz monótona de un auror y Ginny abrió los ojos asustada, cuando vio a sus padres delante suyo sintió sonrojarse y no pudo mantenerles la mirada.

 

—Hija —llamó el señor Weasley mientras la reja se cerraba nuevamente, Ginny permaneció con la mirada en el piso.

 

El silencio se expandió por un rato más, ella esperaba las represalias, los gritos y los reproches, pero en cambio de eso le llegó el sonido de su madre llorando y el sonoro suspiro de su padre. Se obligó a levantar la vista, a ver lo que había hecho y provocado.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley con voz agotada. Ginny torció un poco la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y abrazarlos, para dar explicaciones.

 

—Hija —dijo entonces la señora Weasley, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo claro —, ¿es verdad? De lo que te acusan, lo que dicen que hiciste… que mataste, envenenaste y torturaste… todo eso…

 

—Sí —su voz le pareció lejana, como si no fuera su propia voz, como si no fuera ella la que estaba allí.

 

—Tanto daño —exclamó el señor Weasley—, tanto dolor y sufrimiento… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no había sido bastante durante la guerra? ¿Acaso no entendiste entonces que la violencia nunca llevaba a nada bueno? ¿Qué no era la forma?

 

—Yo sólo quería… —pareció dudar un instante—necesitaba que él entendiera… que todos entendieran.

 

—No podremos ayudarte… nadie podrá ahora, hay demasiadas pruebas y testigos…

 

—Lo sé, papá —interrumpió Ginny, su voz recobrando su tono habitual, como cuando discutía con sus padres por cualquier tontería, como cuando era niña —, pero no importa, ya nada importa.

 

—Oh, Ginny —gimoteó la señora Weasley y se acercó con ella a pasos veloces, inclinándose lo suficiente para abrazarla, sintió sus lágrimas empaparle la túnica, sintió su cuerpo agitarse sobre el suyo, pero no levantó los brazos para retribuir el abrazo, para responder a eso que, ella sabía, era una despedida.

 

—Nosotros nos iremos —le contó el señor Weasley rodeando a su esposa y a su hija con los brazos —no podemos seguir aquí, ver lo que ocurrirá.

 

—Está bien —contestó Ginny inexpresivamente mientras finalmente ellos se apartaban, ambos con los ojos rojos y las miradas heridas.

 

—¿Te arrepientes? —susurró la señora Weasley, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

 

Ginny le dio una mirada más, la última que les daría.

 

—Al menos nos libramos de algunos desviados… —se encogió de hombros y agregó fríamente —. No, no me arrepiento.

 

*****

Se despertó con el sonido de una lechuza picoteando su ventana, con pereza se giró hacia un lado y descubrió que Mikel ya no estaba a su costado, abrió los ojos con fastidio para ver a su novio abriendo la ventana. El aire helado se coló por un instante, enfriando la habitación, mientras la lechuza partía nuevamente, sin esperar contestación.

 

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó sentándose y bostezando.

 

—Es de Matías —contestó Mikel abriendo el sobre y regresando a la cama, pero no se llegó a sentar en ella, soltó un pequeño jadeo, congelándose a medio camino.

 

—¿Qué es? —increpó alarmado Gael poniéndose en pie —¿Mikel?

 

—Mejor será… —masculló y luego, obviando a su novio, salió de la habitación, aún con la nota apretada en una mano.

 

Gael frunció el ceño y jaló una sudadera para el frío antes de seguirlo.

 

Lo encontró en la cocina, con el diario “Londres Hoy” extendido y leyendo con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

 

—Mikel… me estás asustando —masculló rodeando la mesa para poder leer lo que el chico leía.

 

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Mikel dejando el diario de mala manera sobre la mesa —. Esto es… no lo puedo creer.

 

Gael se hizo del diario y leyó el titular, uno que anunciaba un gran operativo que se había llevado a cabo la tarde anterior, uno en donde habían capturado a los líderes de la MACH, y en donde se mencionaba que una de las responsables de aquella organización era Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron.

 

—¿Ella? ¿Tú crees que sea verdad? —preguntó dejando de leer y mirando hacia Mikel, que lucía algo molesto.

 

—Al parecer… tú deberías saberlo, después de todo —increpó Mikel, algo enfadado porque sabía que Draco no hacía casi nada sin contárselo a Gael.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó dando una mirada más al artículo, hasta que el nombre de Draco, junto con el de Harry y de Noah… ¿ese no era el ex novio de Harry? Llamó su atención —. Oh…

 

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? Después de todo nosotros estuvimos ayudándolos desde el inicio…

 

—No lo sé… —Gael se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada a la fotografía de la chica, nunca antes la había visto —. Estoy seguro de que tienen una buena explicación.

 

—Claro —bufó Mikel.

 

Gael dejó el diario sobre la mesa y lo miró molesto.

 

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

 

—Sabes lo que quiere decir —refunfuñó Mikel, molesto de que Draco siempre lograra, de una u otra manera, obtener protagonismo.

 

—No, no lo sé —reprochó Gael.

 

—Me refiero a tu forma de siempre defenderlo.

 

—¡Es mi amigo! Por supuesto que lo defenderé.

 

Mikel negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina por fin.

 

—Aarón dice que nos encontremos en su casa cerca del medio día, te veo por allá —le dijo en última hora antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Gael solo, confundido y cansado de algunas de las reacciones de su novio.

*****

 

**GINEBRA WEASLEY EN PRISIÓN**

 

_El día de ayer en la tarde fue capturada, junto con Tony Schafer y un grupo más de magos y brujas, la que fuera buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies, ex novia de Harry Potter y además una de las mejores amigas del trío dorado que logró derrotar a quien ustedes ya saben; Ginny Weasley, en medio de un operativo de los aurores, quienes respondieron a una acusación de Noah Garth, quien en compañía de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, acudió a la clínica (sin licencia legal) para el tratamiento de disturbios del comportamiento, ubicada en medio de un bosque en el condado de Yorkshire, y reconoció el lugar y a las personas que lo habrían tenido prisionero por varios meses, sometiéndolo a “tratamientos” para corregir su homosexualidad._

_Se ha descubierto también que tanto Weasley como Schafer son los responsables de diversos ataques a homosexuales llevados a cabo durante los últimos años. Se sabía que Schafer era el líder de la extinta organización MACH, pero no que ellos estaban detrás de todos los ataques de intolerancia y que concluyeron con un feroz ataque en cadena a diversos lugares del Reino Unido y con la muerte de una de las mejores amigas de Potter y Malfoy._

_Además los magos y brujas capturados la tarde de ayer han dado diversos nombres de integrantes de esta terrible asociación, contando entre ellos el conocido profesor Garfunkel, quien es un exitoso fabricante de pociones, al parecer él sería el creador de las pociones que envenenaron años atrás a varios magos y brujas, aquel ataque sólo se pudo detener por la esmerada participación de Draco Malfoy, quien en la actualidad figura en las listas como el mejor fabricante de pociones y que actualmente, junto a su socio, el señor Gael Eytinge, mantiene una de las empresas más exitosas en este rubro._

_Los señores Weasley, quienes son muy conocidos por haber participado a favor de Potter durante la guerra y haber pertenecido a la orden del fénix, organización creada por Albus Dumbledore para combatir al que ya saben, no han dado ninguna opinión al respecto, tampoco los hermanos de Ginny Weasley o siquiera el mismo Harry Potter, quien ayudó en todo el proceso de investigación._

_Cabe resaltar que durante la intervención se rescató a un grupo de brujas y magos que en ese momento estaban siendo sometidos a torturas, inflingiendo la ley de tolerancia e igualdad. Aunque no se puede juzgar los casos anteriores a diciembre con la nueva ley creada en el Ministerio para proteger la igualdad, ya que todo ocurrió antes de que la ley se diera en marcha, si se les juzgará por asesinato, tortura y destrucción de imagen y de propiedad privada. La condena que ambos líderes, junto con sus demás compañeros de causa, enfrentan puede llegar hasta cadena perpetua._

_Se desconoce quién será el defensor en este caso, aunque fuentes del Ministerio nos han informado que pretenden hacer el juicio lo más pronto posible…_

 

Gael dejó el diario sobre la mesa cuando escuchó el ruido de la chimenea, un instante después Draco, luciendo algo cansado, hacía su aparición.

 

—Pero al fin apareces —le reprochó mientras se ponía en pie, sus demás amigos, que también estaban allí reunidos y conversando en susurros, levantaron la vista para ver al recién llegado.

 

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Giles mirando hacia la chimenea y esperando por su amigo.

 

—Con los Weasley —admitió Draco, había esperado por él durante mucho rato, pero no había aparecido, y no se atrevía a ir a buscarlo a la Madriguera, sería demasiado osado y no quería tener más problemas con él.

 

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —increpó Mikael levantando una copia de “El Profeta”, parecía demasiado molesto y Draco frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?

 

—Encontraron la clínica y no nos dijeron nada ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

 

—Era por seguridad, han descubierto contactos en el Ministerio y en algunos lugares más que les daban información, además…

 

Mikel bufó, interrumpiéndolo y Gael le dio una mirada de advertencia, mientras sus demás amigos; Lucka, Tyrone, Giles y Ethan miraban todo con atención.

 

—Y encima pretenden creer que nosotros somos traidores cuando era ella quien…

 

—Además —continuó Draco con voz más fuerte, obviando la molestia de Mikael, ya tenía suficiente con Harry, no le aguantaría sus desplantes a él —, no queríamos poner en riesgo a nadie más, era suficiente con haber perdido a Jocelyn.

 

—Tiene algo de lógica —apoyó Gael algo inseguro, Mikael le dio una mirada furiosa.

 

—Claro, si Draco lo dice tiene lógica ¿verdad?

 

—No fue mi idea ni mi plan —interrumpió Draco —, y no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero le vas bajando al tonito que yo no te he hecho nada.

 

Mikael lo miró ofendido e iba a protestar cuando escucharon la voz de Aarón.

 

—A ver si dejamos de pelear y nos sentamos a conversar como magos civilizados que somos, después de todo ahora nos toca preparar unos cuantos argumentos y tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.

 

—¿Ahora nos necesitan? —preguntó Tyrone y Draco puso los ojos en blanco ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso ese día todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para sentirse ofendidos?

 

—Por supuesto que necesitamos de su ayuda —respondió Aarón algo ofendido.

 

—Hola —dijo la voz de Noah, interrumpiendo cualquier nueva protesta, y  apareciendo junto a Boris, lucía realmente tímido y nervioso.

 

Todos, menos Gael, que no había sido tan intimo amigo de Noah, avanzaron a pasos rápidos hacia su amigo, al que no habían visto durante demasiado tiempo. Draco se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente mientras todos se saludaban, apenas y sintió a Gael moverse hasta que un golpe le dio en el brazo.

 

—Ouch! ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

 

—¿Y todavía preguntas?

 

Draco se sobó el brazo y lo miró ofendido.

 

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

 

—Pensé que estabas a mi favor.

 

—No, sólo lo pretendo, porque soy tu amigo, pero no lo estoy, nos ocultaron todo eso, durante meses seguramente.

 

—Ya te dije, no queríamos poner a nadie en peligro y además…

 

—Ya, ya —negó con la cabeza Gael —, seguro que hiciste algo malo y Harry está enfadado contigo.

 

Draco abrió la boca un poco y luego la volvió a cerrar, sorprendido de la deducción de su amigo.

 

—Traes cara de cachorro apaleado —explicó Gael ante el desconcierto de Draco.  

 

Esta vez fue Draco el que le dio un golpe en el brazo a Gael.

*****

 

Cuando llegó a casa de Aarón escuchó las voces en una de las salas de reuniones, como ya se conocía la casa por completo, caminó con pasos rápidos hasta donde sus amigos conversaban frenéticamente, todos voltearon a verlo y se formó un pequeño alboroto mientras lo saludaban e interrogaban. Pudo ver a Draco, a un extremo de la sala, cómodamente sentado en un pequeño sofá, no lo miraba a él, sino hacia un pergamino que tenía en una mano, en la otra sostenía un cigarro apagado.

 

El día, la conversación con Ron, la despedida de los Weasley, todo había aclarado en algo su panorama, al menos ya no se sentía tan devastado.

 

Draco escuchó a Harry caminar hacia él mientras los demás volvían a su sitio habitual; al fin, luego de las explicaciones de Noah y de contarles además como es que se sentía responsable del ataque y las razones por las cuales no había querido hacerlos participes de la investigación todos parecían estar más calmados y los reproches habían cesado. Lucka le había repetido varias veces que no lo culpaba de nada y que no tenía nada que perdonar, y aquello lo habían ratificado sus demás amigos, haciendo que Noah se sintiera mucho más aliviado. Se obligó a no levantar la vista y encarar a Harry, no necesitaba sentirse peor que en la mañana.

 

Harry se sentó a su lado y posó una mano sobre su pierna, sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de Draco mientras lo miraba, buscando sus ojos.

 

Draco tardó algo más en reaccionar, siguiendo con los ojos la mano sobre su pierna hasta finalmente llegar al rostro de Harry, su mirada… su mirada siempre lograba decirle mucho, aunque ahora que el vínculo entre ellos se había creado parecía poder leer mucho más que antes. Torció el labio en una media sonrisa, sonrisa que Harry correspondió antes de acercarse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

 

—Lo siento —susurró tan suavemente que nadie más que Harry lo escuchó.

 

—Yo también —contestó Harry en un murmullo similar.

 

Draco suspiró suavemente y se pegó mucho más a él, sintiéndose reconfortado por tan solo esas dos palabras y por el calor y aroma que emanaba Harry, mientras sus amigos seguían hablando sobre los planes a futuro y la forma como presentarían el caso.

 

*****

 

*Jens Dress: Auror experta en transformaciones, metamorfa y además especialista en trabajar en misiones donde se requería un auror infiltrado, conoce a Harry durante la última misión de éste en el departamento de aurores.

 

*****


	6. DECISIONES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 6: “DECISIONES”**

 

_O teu nome eu gravei_

_Dentro do meu coração_

_Tem uma canção,com o vento_

_Ter o teu olhar,vejo tudo_

_Que um dia eu quis ver_

_Nada é igual à você_

_Com o seu amor_

_Tudo é mais simples,é todo azul do mar,_

_Vem me fazer feliz meu bem..._

_amor é sublime_

_Renato Russo (catedral)_

_<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SM8pR5P6S0g> _

_Gracias a Analif por la traducción:_

_Tu nombre grabé_

_Dentro de mi corazón_

_Tiene una canción, con el viento_

_Tener tu mirada, veo todo_

_Lo que un día quise ver_

_Nada es igual a ti_

_Como tu amor_

_Todo es más simple, todo es azul del mar_

_Ven a hacerme feliz, mi bien…_

 

 

 

_Londres, abril del 2005_

 

La poción estaba allí, él la podía ver, un pequeño frasco con una sustancia dorada que burbujeaba y parecía tan prometedora… demasiado prometedora, sin embargo… ¿Y si no era lo correcto? ¿Y si él no quería?

 

—Draco —llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de Harry.

 

—Voy —respondió, rápidamente escondiendo el frasco en el cajón en el que había estado oculto durante casi un mes, tendría que pensarlo más, resolvió, mientras se miraba al espejo y comprobaba su estado antes de salir.

 

—Ya era hora —le reprochó Harry amablemente mientras extendía hacia él un abrigo, Draco lo tomó rápidamente y se lo puso mientras observaba de reojo el atuendo de Harry.

 

—No te preocupes, estaremos a la hora.

 

—Lo sé pero es que…

 

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó la voz del niño. Niño con el que Draco había aprendido a interactuar recién desde la tarde anterior.

 

—Sí, Teddy, Draco ya está listo.

 

Teddy le dio una mirada a Draco y asintió con una sonrisa antes de jalar a Harry de una mano y a Draco de la otra, para apresurarlos a salir. Era la primera vez que lo llevaban a un partido de Quidditch, y estaba demasiado emocionado como para ocultarlo, o eso creía Draco, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por él a lo largo del pasillo y por las escaleras.

 

—De acuerdo, no olvides las instrucciones que te hemos dado —iba diciendo Harry.

 

—Sí, Harry —respondió el niño, su voz no podía ocultar la excitación y el entusiasmo.

 

—No te debes apartar de nosotros, en ningún momento.

 

—Porque si me pierdo la abuela no me dejará quedar más con ustedes —completó el niño y le sonrió a Draco una vez más.

 

Draco no había tenido hermanos, ni primos cercanos, nunca había conocido niños pequeños, y nunca había imaginado lo bien que se podía sentir que uno de ellos te sonriera de esa manera, lo cálido que uno podía sentirse con una simple sonrisa.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry mientras llegaban al vestíbulo e inclinándose un poco hacia él, su voz sonó bastante baja, seguramente no quería que Teddy escuchara.

 

—Sí, por supuesto.

 

—Pareces… ¿algo te preocupa?

 

Draco negó con la cabeza e hizo fuerza con el brazo al tiempo que Teddy saltaba entre ellos, como queriendo interrumpir.

 

—Teddy —reprochó Harry.

 

—Es que ya es tarde —casi gimoteó Teddy y puso esa carita triste que Draco había descubierto la noche anterior, y que había decidido, era una muy buena arma del niño para conseguir lo que deseaba, en esa ocasión dormir con ellos porque la lluvia lo asustaba.

 

—No lo es tanto —opinó Draco. No se sentía completamente seguro de cómo hablar con él, Teddy no lo miraba con la misma devoción con que miraba a Harry, pero al menos, gracias a la gran cantidad de dulces que le había dado la tarde anterior, sí lo miraba con algo de aprecio —. Usaremos un traslador, lo que significa que estaremos allí en sólo segundos.

 

—¿Qué son segundos? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Es… —Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, ¿los niños siempre hacían tantas preguntas?

 

—Es una forma de medir el tiempo —respondió Harry por él, y Draco le sonrió en agradecimiento —, ahora lo verás, no te sueltes y nos iremos.

 

—Genial —sonrió Teddy y Draco sintió su pequeña mano apretarse fuerte entre sus dedos.

 

Harry le dio una mirada más y Draco sonrió hacia él mientras levantaba la tarjeta/traslador que los llevaría hacia el estadio de Quidditch, Harry, gracias a las influencias que tenía, había conseguido la tarde anterior un pase para los tres en una de las tribunas privadas, era en uno de los palcos de mayor importancia y lo mejor era que no tendrían que lidiar con los periodistas. Al menos descansarían de ellos por un día, después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

 

El jalón en el estómago le hizo apretarse un poco más contra Teddy y Harry mientras sentía como sus pies dejaban el piso y todo cambiaba a su alrededor, hasta que sintió el suelo nuevamente y trató de equilibrarse para no caer.

 

El ruido del estadio los invadió inmediatamente, así como el olor de pasto mojado y el sonido de la suave lluvia cayendo, mezclada con los gritos y aplausos de la gente.

 

—Wow —susurró Teddy soltándose de él y de Harry y corriendo hacia la barandilla, para apreciar mejor el estadio. Harry corrió hasta él y lo puso una mano en el hombro mientras le señalaba y explicaba algunas cosas, Draco se sentó en una de las butacas y los observó durante todo el tiempo, no se fijó en los demás magos y brujas que iban llegando o en las miradas que le daban, sólo en Harry y en ese niño. Recordó la boda de Hermione y Ron, la primera vez que había visto a Harry interactuar con aquel pequeño y lo convencido que estaba de que era correcto ver a Harry así, explicando las cosas con infinita paciencia, sonriendo y siendo cómplice de travesuras infantiles.

 

—¡Draco! —llamó Teddy con la misma voz emocionada que había tenido durante el día —, mira, desde aquí puedo ver a un montón de gente.

 

Draco sonrió y se puso en pie, caminando hacia ellos con pasos lentos, recordando como la tarde anterior ese pequeño había aparecido de improviso…

 

_Desde que el juicio contra los de la MACH había empezado todo se había complicado mucho, sin embargo, ellos dos no dejarían que esas cosas estropearan sus rutinas o los apartaran, así que cada tarde, a menos que algún compromiso ineludible no se los permitiera, llegaban a casa y almorzaban juntos, conversaban un poco y, dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo libre, incluso podían hacer el amor antes de volver a sus respectivas obligaciones, para luego encontrarse en las noches._

_Tanto él como Harry estaban muy nerviosos por el rumbo que los juicios estaban tomando, se había decidido juzgar a los integrantes de la MACH por cada delito cometido y no por todos en conjunto, lo que había desembocado en una gran cantidad de juicios, testimonios y titulares. De acuerdo a lo planeado Draco y Harry, al igual que sus amigos, estaban asistiendo a casi todos los juicios, atestiguado en la mayoría, y observado como la justicia seguía su curso. Habían sido demasiadas emociones: el rencor de muchos de los ex pacientes; la forma como Lucka se había encogido en su sitio declarando la forma en que había sido secuestrado; la voz entrecortada de Noah narrando todo lo que recordaba de aquel tiempo encerrado… Incluso Erin había llegado de Francia para estar presente, había mirado con odio hacia Ginny y había narrado el ataque en el que Jocelyn había muerto mientras los padres de Jocelyn lloraban en una esquina… Todo iba siendo cada vez más terrible; habían días en que ambos regresaban sintiéndose demasiado enfermos y agotados, con energías suficientes para meterse en la cama y sólo abrazarse, agradeciendo que pese a todo se tuvieran el uno al otro y poder dormir juntos._

_Por suerte ya faltaba poco, o eso había dicho Aarón un par de día antes, ya casi estaba concluyendo y pronto tendrían un veredicto, eso, de alguna forma, hacía que todo fuera mucho más llevadero, no sólo para ellos, sino para sus demás amigos y sobre todo para los Weasley; los hermanos Weasley no habían asistido a ningún juicio, ni sus esposas, incluso Hermione había declinado el ayudar a Aarón y Boris con la acusación; pese a eso ella se mantenía informada de todo lo que ocurría desde su oficina y luego lo notificaba a Ron y a los demás hermanos. La prensa, que no se detenía, trataba de hablar con ellos, pero ninguno hacía alguna declaración al respecto, saliendo menos y esperando a que el tiempo pase y los dejaran en paz._

_Draco se había encontrado con ellos una tarde, unos días después de que los señores Weasley se fueran, se había sentido un tanto nervioso por lo que había pasado pero ellos no parecieron resentidos ni distintos, aunque sí algo tristes, le tendieron la mano a modo de saludo y no le hicieron ningún reproche. Harry le había dicho que en el fondo ellos pensaban que Draco había hecho lo correcto al decirle a Ron antes de que se enteraran por la prensa, aunque no tenían la suficiente confianza como para decirlo en voz alta._

_Los señores Weasley les habían escrito una carta a ambos, dos semanas después de llegar a Rumania, Draco se extraño de que la carta fuera dirigida a los dos, pero Harry sonrió tanto por eso que Draco no se animó a decirle que tal vez lo habían hecho sólo por educación; en el fondo esperaba que no. Los señores Weasley les contaban que estaban bastante bien, y preparando ya todo para partir a Francia, que Charlie había sido muy amable al pedir un adelanto de sus vacaciones para dedicarles los días completos y que los estaba llevando a pasear a muchos sitios interesantes._

_Esa tarde en particular había sido muy simple encontrarse, los juicios que se efectuaban ese día no requerían de su presencia así que no hubo problemas en dejar que Aarón, Boris y los demás se encargaran de asistir y ellos escaparse a casa._

_Luego del almuerzo Draco estaba en la sala de estar, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del hogar antes de retomar sus actividades de la tarde y Harry se había ofrecido a preparar café y llevarlo hasta él para que ambos pudiesen pasar un rato más juntos, cuando la chimenea había empezado a agitarse un poco. Draco había fruncido el ceño, preguntándose la razón para que Gael lo molestara en su descanso. Cuando sus dos visitantes aparecieron delante suyo abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_—¿Andrómeda? —preguntó casi sin voz mirando a la mujer y al pequeño niño que traía de la mano y que cargaba una pequeña maleta. Su acercamiento con Andrómeda había sido paulatino, desde la ceremonia de unión habían conversado algunas veces, no tantas como a Harry le hubiera gustado, pero sentía que iba avanzando con ella a pasos seguros. Era más de lo que podía esperar años antes, cuando su relación se había hecho pública._

_—Preferiría tía Andrómeda —reprendió la mujer con voz algo cansada, Draco asintió rápidamente, la falta de costumbre a veces hacia que olvidara que se trataba de su tía y que prefería que la llamase así._

_—Lo siento, ¿Qué ha pasado, tía Andrómeda? —preguntó Draco rectificándose._

_—Teddy, saluda a tu primo Draco —Andrómeda ignoró por completo la pregunta de Draco y se inclinó un poco hacia el niño que miraba todo entre asombrado y asustado. El pequeño, que estaba mucho más grande desde la última vez que lo había visto, asintió y ceremonialmente se adelantó un par de pasos y extendió una mano hacia Draco._

_—Buenas tardes._

_—Hola, Teddy —correspondió Draco, bastante extrañado —. ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras tu abuela y yo conversamos? —ofreció señalando hacia uno de los sillones. Teddy le dio una mirada a Andrómeda, que asintió suavemente y prácticamente saltó sobre el mueble, dejando a un lado la pequeña maleta._

_—¿Harry está en casa?_

_—Sí, en la cocina —informó Draco._

_—Bien… esto es… complicado —dijo Andrómeda pareciendo algo incómoda por la situación._

_—Puedo llamarlo, decirle que venga, sólo está haciendo…_

_—¿Andrómeda? —preguntó Harry mientras llegaba haciendo levitar una bandeja plateada con dos tazas de café._

_—¡Harry! —gritó Teddy mientras saltaba sobre el mueble para alcanzar a Harry._

_—Oh, Harry, que bien que los encuentro a ambos —suspiró Andrómeda y Harry le dio una mirada preocupada mientras abrazaba al pequeño y Draco tomaba la bandeja y la dejaba en una mesa cercana._

_—¿Ha pasado algo malo?_

_—No es tan malo, pero… —Andrómeda le dio una mirada a Draco y suspiró, como si no estuviera segura de lo que diría a continuación._

_—¿Entonces? Pensé que estarías ya rumbo a Francia._

_—Y casi lo estaba, pero el bebé de Angelina tiene un serio caso de gripa y no puede cuidar a Teddy, y Hermione, ya sabes, con lo del bebé en camino y el trabajo no dispone de tiempo libre y…_

_—Pero los Weasley te estarán esperando allá —suspiró Harry mientras obligaba a Teddy a sentarse y no seguir pisando el sofá._

_—Lo sé, por eso vine… necesito que se queden con Teddy, no lo puedo llevar a Francia, se aburriría allí y no tengo con quien más dejarlo, sabes que no confío en las guarderías para dejarlo un mes completo._

_—¿Aquí? —la mirada de Harry brilló de manera asombrosa, su sonrisa se ensanchó y por un instante pareció dispuesto a contestar, pero luego miró hacia Draco, preguntando en silencio._

_—Por supuesto —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, asombrado por la posibilidad de tener que vivir con aquel pequeño al que tanto quería Harry, por poder por fin conocerlo, después de todas las veces que Harry le había hablado de él._

_—En serio, gracias, a los dos —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa y girando hacia Draco —no les causará muchos problemas, en las mañanas debe ir a la escuela, excepto los sábados y domingos, puede quedarse allí hasta las dos y sabe comportarse ¿verdad Teddy?_

_—Sí, abuela —respondió el niño seriamente y con un asentimiento, Draco se preguntó si es que la mujer no lo habría hecho aprenderse eso para dar mejor imagen y convencerlos en caso pusieran reparos en quedárselo._

_—No causará molestias —le tranquilizó Harry._

_—Ninguna —apoyó Draco y Andrómeda les sonrió antes de darles las instrucciones sobre la hora en que debía dormir, la hora en que debía comer y tomar su baño y una lista de cosas que no debía comer en exceso (como chocolates, galletas y helados)._

_Cuando finalmente Andrómeda se marchó, apurada por tener que llegar a tomar su traslador al área de apariciones internacionales del Ministerio, Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio, contemplando al pequeño que tenían a cargo y que jugaba con lo que parecía un pequeño dragón en miniatura, definitivamente ese sería un mes bastante interesante, concluyó Draco._

_Y aunque sólo había pasado una tarde, supo que no se había equivocado, pues había tenido que llevarlo a la oficina, junto con una gran cantidad de juguetes, lápices de colores y pergaminos, habilitarle una mesa pequeña (nunca había notado que el mobiliario para niños fuera tan pequeño) y estar pendiente de él a cada instante, mientras intentaba a su vez hacer el trabajo pendiente y evitaba las burlas de Gael por lo “paternal” que lucía._

_Para la noche, cuando la clase de Harry había terminado, volvieron a casa, donde una pequeña batalla por la reticencia del niño por meterse a la bañera había tenido lugar, el resultado final; Teddy lloroso pero limpio, Harry y él empapados pero satisfechos con haber cumplido con una de las tareas encomendadas._

_La cena había sido otra historia, prometieron dulces a cambio de que se comiera los vegetales y antes de llevarlo a la cama Harry le dijo sobre las entradas que había conseguido para el partido de Quidditch, Teddy se había alegrado mucho y habían tenido que usar una gran cantidad de excusas para convencerlo de irse a dormir y no esperar despierto y vestido hasta que la tarde siguiente llegara y pudieran ir._

_A tan sólo unas horas de que el niño se hubiera dormido una fuerte lluvia había iniciado, Draco se había sobresaltado cuando escuchó el gimoteó seguido por alguien tratando de meterse en su cama. Harry se había sentado y había tomado en brazos a Teddy, explicándole que la lluvia no era mala y que no había razón para tener miedo, toda la escena concluyó cuando Draco, viendo la expresión en el rostro del niño, había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir con ellos._

_Teddy rápidamente se había colado entre ambos y se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente, mientras Harry y Draco lo observaban detenidamente. Harry sonreía, mientras pasaba una mano sobre el cuerpo del niño para alcanzar a su esposo y le daba un suave apretón en el brazo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido; Draco había pasado un rato más observándolos y recordando una vez más aquella poción que había creado y pensó que el usarla definitivamente les cambiaria la vida y supo que ese cambio lo haría mucho más que feliz._

*

 

Hermione caminaba con pasos lentos, debido a su avanzado embarazo, pero no por eso menos impaciente, de un lado a otro de la oficina, mirando el reloj y esperando, ya faltaba poco, o eso calculaba ella para que los juicios de ese día terminaran.  

 

La puerta abriéndose la hizo sobresaltar ligeramente, Harry apareció con una mirada cauta.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? —preguntó rápidamente.

 

—Mañana dictarán el veredicto, eso ha dicho Kingsley, los primeros serán Tonny y Ginny, como cabecillas.

 

—De acuerdo, era lo esperado —comentó ella dejándose caer en la silla tras su escritorio.

 

—¿Ron?

 

—Con sus hermanos.

 

—Me refería a cómo se siente… no ha estado muy comunicativo últimamente, y no que lo culpe pero…

 

—Te entiendo, en casa tampoco ha sido un lecho de rosas, y trato de tenerle paciencia, pero todo esto…

 

Harry asintió, sabía a lo que su amiga se refería, la prensa había copiado las declaraciones de Ginny, la frialdad con que relataba cada crimen y cada ataque, la forma como admitía sus culpas y como demostraba que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Su condena, tal como los diarios informaban, parecía clara desde antes, sin embargo, sería la siguiente tarde en la que el Wizengamot por fin la dictara oficialmente. Habían sido semanas demasiado largas, demasiado agotadoras y sobre todo dolorosas, se alegraba de que los señores Weasley realmente no estuvieran allí, sería intolerable para ellos. Andrómeda le había escrito contándole sobre los señores Weasley y su mejora en cuanto a la situación, ya no se veían tan tristes como al inicio, pero ese sería un trago muy difícil de pasar. De superar.

 

—¿Mañana asistirán Draco y tú?

 

—Sí… Angelina me ha dicho que se puede quedar con él esa noche, Fleur también estará allí.

 

—Me parece buena idea, supongo que luego del veredicto todos se juntaran y no es apropiado que Teddy esté allí.

 

—No… no lo es, él no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que pasa, no creo que lo comprenda ni que lo necesite saber, no hablamos de eso cuándo él está despierto.

 

—¿Está con Draco en casa ahora?

 

—No, está en la fábrica, Gael también le está haciendo compañía; además parece que le gusta estar allí, esos dos lo engríen demasiado —comentó Harry aliviado de que el tema cambiara.

 

—Sí, quién hubiera pensado que Draco tuviera buena mano para cuidar niños.

 

—Cierto —admitió Harry —al parecer se llevan muy bien, se confabulan para evitar comer verduras y cosas así.

 

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada y acarició su ya hinchado vientre.

 

—Eso es lo que hacen los tíos, amigos, padrino, y todos menos los padres.

 

—Pues Draco asume muy bien el papel —le dijo Harry mirando con cariño a su amiga, sabían que se trataba de un niño, se lo habían confirmado semanas antes y eso había alegrado bastante a Ron —, y cuando ese pequeño nazca tendrá aquí otro cómplice.

 

—Entre tú y George, no sé ya que esperar.

 

—Mucha diversión, eso es seguro.

 

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero pese a eso sonrió.

 

*****

 

—Sigue sin ser remotamente gracioso —bufó Draco mientras Gael apretaba los labios para no soltar una carcajada, Teddy, parado contra la pared, miraba la escena con una sonrisa sinvergüenza y si no fuera Draco la víctima de aquella broma, supuso, también estaría riendo de esa manera. Pero no, él había sido el blanco de aquella broma y por supuesto que no podía reír. Para nada.

 

—Apuesto a que si fuera yo estarías en el piso retorciéndote de risa.

 

—Tú tienes la culpa, por dejar este tipo de cosas al alcance de los niños, ¿acaso no sabes que cuando hay niños cerca hay que tener mucho más cuidado del habitual?

 

—Ya… te estás volviendo experto con esto de los niños, y apenas lleva dos semanas con ustedes.

 

—Deja de molestar y deshazte de esto antes de que Harry o alguien más llegue —respondió Draco, obviando el comentario tan acertado de su amigo, aquello era cierto, quería saber más al respecto, cómo cuidar niños, las cosas que hacen y las cosas que no se les debe dejar hacer. Puso en casi el inicio de su lista de cosas que no debe hacerse el dejarlos jugar con Gael y sus pociones experimentales.

 

—No te preocupes, sólo debo recordar el tono exacto de tu cabello y…

 

—¿El tono exacto? ¿Lo piensas teñir?

 

—Es que no hay otra forma…

 

—Merlín —negó con la cabeza Draco, apartándose un poco de Gael y mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Antes de teñirse el cabello prefería cortárselo, aunque… el cabello corto tampoco era lo suyo, pero teñirlo… —. Mejor sería cortarlo.

 

—No lo sé, de todas maneras tendríamos que teñirlo un poco, a menos que lo dejes al cero… —analizó Gael levantando uno de los mechones y frunciendo el ceño.

 

—No… al cero no —Draco suspiró pensando en cómo se le vería si es que se cortaba tanto el cabello.

 

—Perdón, Draco —chilló de pronto Teddy, Draco y Gael giraron a mirarlo extrañados, sólo un momento antes había estado sonriendo ampliamente y ahora una gran cantidad de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Algo se agitó en el pecho de Draco a la vez que corría para alcanzarlo y tratar de descubrir qué le pasaba.

 

—Calma, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te duele la panza?

 

—No —Teddy se sorbió la nariz de manera nada elegante y Draco hizo levitar un pañuelo del escritorio para secarle la cara de manera correcta mientras Gael, que también estaba arrodillado delante del niño, le acariciaba un brazo de manera consoladora.

 

—No llores… vamos —pedía Gael, su rostro reflejaba cierto temor, temor que Draco estaba compartiendo.

 

—Perdón —berreó el pequeño mientras giraba el rostro para evitar el pañuelo de Draco —No fue a poprosito.

 

—Propósito —corrigió Draco automáticamente.

 

—Eso… —Teddy se pegó más a la pared y levantó una manita temblorosa hasta tocar el cabello suelto y ahora verde de Draco —yo no sabía que…

 

—¿Es por mi cabello? —preguntó extrañado Draco, tratando de entender.

 

—No quería que te lo cortaras… pensé que se vería más bonito y… —la aparente calma desapareció y empezó a llorar nuevamente agitándose, aunque sin soltar el cabello de Draco.

 

—No lo cortarás ¿verdad Draco? —preguntó Gael dándole una mirada significativa a Draco.

 

—¿Es porque me lo cortaré? No te preocupes, Gael lo arreglará —contestó Draco hacia Teddy y lo jaló un poco para abrazarlo —, ahora deja de llorar… vamos, no es para tanto.

 

—No me gusta cuando mi abuela me corta el cabello…

 

—Pero crecerá de nuevo —explicó Gael negando con la cabeza.

 

—Sí, es más, no lo cortaré, pero debes prometer no hacer más experimentos cuando no te estoy vigilando ¿lo harás?

 

—¿Y entonces no te lo cortarás? —preguntó el niño apartándose de Draco un poco y mirándolo al rostro más seriamente.

 

—Y entonces no me lo cortaré.

 

—¿Palabra? —dijo levantando el dedo meñique de una de sus manitas delante del rostro de Draco. Draco ya conocía aquel gesto, lo había hecho con Harry pocos días antes.

 

—Palabra —prometió mientras enganchaba su dedo meñique con el del niño y asentía.

 

—Vaya… eso si que es extraño —dijo la voz de Harry desde la puerta, los tres giraron rápidamente para ver a Mikel y Harry, ambos parecían a punto de soltar una carcajada.

 

—¡Harry!—gritó Teddy y se soltó de Draco, corriendo hacia él.

 

—No me digas, le hiciste algo al cabello de Draco.

 

—Pero que intuitivo —bufó Draco, realmente no había esperado que Harry llegara antes de solucionar aquella bochornosa broma.

 

—Pero no se lo cortará, me lo ha prometido, ¿verdad?

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se puso en pie rápidamente, Gael caminó hasta quedar a la altura de Mikel, le dio un beso a modo de saludo y luego declaró con una sonrisa burlona:

 

—Se lo teñiré.

 

—¿Podríamos tomar una foto antes? —preguntó divertido Harry mientras levantaba al niño en brazos. Draco le dio una mirada asesina.

 

—Si sabes lo que te conviene no lo harás, Potter.

 

—Huy, llegamos al punto de _Potter,_ es momento de la retirada —le dijo Harry a Teddy en un gesto cómplice.

 

—¡Retirada! —repitió Teddy con alegría mientras saltaba en los brazos de Harry.

 

—Sí, ambos fuera, Gael tiene que arreglar esto —ordenó mientras levantaba un mechón de cabello verde y lo examinaba con frustración, recordando que había estado demasiado ocupado revisando unas pociones y unos gastos como para notar al pequeño moviéndose alrededor de él, arrastrando las pequeña silla que le había conseguido, hasta que había sido muy tarde y la poción le había caído en la cabeza. Maldijo una vez más a Gael y sus pociones experimentales.

 

Harry apretó los labios y asintió mientras salía de la oficina, pero antes de hacerlo Draco lo detuvo.

 

—¿Todo ha ido bien?

 

—Sí, ha sido lo esperado… ya mañana se verá.

 

Draco asintió y se giró hacia el espejo nuevamente mientras Gael ya escogía algunos frascos de los que tenía listos sobre el escritorio.

 

—¿Tardarás mucho? —preguntó Harry hacia Gael antes de salir de la habitación, pensando en que aún tenían que encontrar la forma de decirle al niño que a la mañana siguiente lo dejarían con Angelina.

 

—No —respondió Gael —, en un rato más te lo devuelvo, todo rubio y guapo como siempre.

 

—Así tenga el cabello verde seré guapo —reprochó Draco, Gael y Harry soltaron una pequeña carcajada y Mikel frunció el ceño. La relación de Draco y Mikel no era de las mejores, sobre todo cuando Gael parecía demasiado interesado en él, Draco nunca le había preguntado a Gael si es que realmente Mikel se enfadaba tanto por eso. Realmente esperó que no.

 

—Te espero en casa, Teddy y yo haremos una ensalada.

 

—Las ensaladas no son ricas.

 

—Ya… pero debes comértelas.

 

—Y son verdes —siguió protestando el niño.

 

—Y de ese color le pintaste el cabello a Draco —se burló Harry.

 

Lo último que Draco escuchó fue la carcajada del niño antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

 

Mikel se quedó con ellos y, mientras Gael aplicaba pociones y hechizos, les iba relatando la forma como el juicio se había llevado a cabo ese día y la forma como Ginny no parecía nada afectada cuando Kingsley anunció que la tarde siguiente se daría el veredicto; también les relató la manera en que Tonny parecía asustado, ojeroso y la forma como había implorado clemencia. Realmente era un cobarde, había sido la conclusión de Mikel, y Draco y Gael le tuvieron que dar la razón.

 

*****

 

Lucka abrió los ojos con lentitud y pereza, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras, pero sabía que pronto amanecería. Con algo de cuidado apartó el brazo de Ethan y se sentó en la cama, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Bostezó por el sueño que aún sentía, reprendiéndose el haberse quedado hasta tan tarde la noche anterior, y estiró los brazos, dándose ánimos para abandonar la cálida cama. Apartó los cobertores pero antes de intentar levantarse el brazo de Ethan lo rodeó por la cintura y lo hizo caer contra la cama nuevamente.

 

—Hey… pensé que dormías —susurró Lucka mientras sonreía hacia Ethan.

 

—No, en realidad te estaba observando —confesó el chico antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios —¿a dónde ibas?

 

—A casa, prometí llegar temprano a la oficina para dejar unas cuantas cosas listas antes de pasarme al Ministerio… tengo algunos pendientes.

 

—¿Pero tan temprano? —protestó Ethan empezando a repartir besos por su cuello, la piel de Lucka se erizó por el contacto y continuó con más entusiasmo, apartando los cobertores para acariciar el resto de su piel desnuda.

 

—Ethan… —suspiró Lucka con pesar —, debo ir a casa a prepárame para el trabajo y recoger unas cuantas cosas.

 

—Lo sé —Ethan le dio una mordida en el hombro antes de apartarse un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos —. He estado pensando en eso, ¿sabes?

 

—¿En qué?

 

—En que siempre estamos yendo y viniendo de tu departamento al mío… es agotador.

 

—Algunas veces lo es, pero ahora que esto por fin termine será más simple y… —fue interrumpido por un beso más de Ethan, cuando se apartó sus ojos brillaban y sonreía mucho más.

 

—Te amo —declaró Ethan acariciándole la mejilla.

 

—Y yo.

 

—Y quiero pedirte… ¿Por qué no empezamos a vivir juntos?

 

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Lucka de manera incrédula, sabía que su relación había empezado en un momento muy difícil, pese a eso Ethan se había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, apoyándolo y ayudándolo, consolándolo o soportando sus arranques de rabia… no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, como pareja, aunque debía admitir que en verdad el sentimiento estaba entre ellos desde mucho tiempo antes.

 

—Prácticamente lo hacemos, las únicas noches que no hemos pasado juntos han sido porque uno de los dos ha tenido que trabajar… creo que podríamos intentarlo, ir más allá, vivir juntos, aquí, o en tu departamento, o mejor aún, comprar algo para los dos…

 

—Yo… —Lucka inclinó un poco el rostro, apreciando los rasgos de Ethan ahora que la habitación se había iluminado un poco más por el eminente amanecer.

 

—Si no estás seguro y necesitas pensarlo yo podría…

 

—No… —Lucka negó con la cabeza y pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ethan, pegándolo más a su cuerpo —, no necesito pensarlo, yo te amo… estoy tan seguro de esto, lo estaba desde el primer día, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó a lo que Ethan asintió —, la noche en que desperté y tú me estabas abrazando, luego de que me dejaron libre… nunca me sentí tan protegido y querido como en ese momento… Nunca me he sentido tan feliz como contigo…

 

—Lucka… —Ethan sonrió conmovido y se pegó a su cuerpo, dándole un beso más en los labios; feliz de que el chico hubiera aceptado su propuesta, la tenía pensada casi desde el inicio de su relación, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto, que por más que deseara cuidar a Lucka a cada instante, el chico necesitaba tiempo y espacio para superar lo que había pasado, y se sentía aliviado de que hubiera sido así, de que la culpabilidad hubiera desaparecido, de que sus sonrisas hubieran empezado a ser las de antes… de que todo el mal trago hubiera terminado.

 

*****

 

—Pero… ¿de verdad van a volver? —preguntó Teddy en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Angelina y los dos niños que estaban junto a ella, Victorie y Fleur aún no llegaban, lo cual, esperaba Harry, fuera algo a favor, pues el niño aún no se llevaba bien con ella.

 

—Claro que lo haremos —le respondió Draco arrodillándose delante de él y mirándolo seriamente —le prometimos a tu abuela cuidarte hasta que ella regresara, ¿recuerdas?

 

—Sí —el niño se llevó una mano a los ojos y Draco temió porque se pusiera a llorar mientras Harry le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

 

—Vamos, Teddy —le dijo Harry en voz animada —, sólo será por este día, mañana en la mañana vendremos por ti y luego iremos a pasear, la pasaremos bien, pero hoy Draco y yo tenemos mucho trabajo y no vamos a poder cuidarte… ¿recuerdas que te hablamos acerca de nuestros trabajos?

 

—Ajá —el niño retiró la mano de sus ojos y señaló a Draco —: tú haces pociones para que la gente se sienta bien y que además no sepan tan mal —y luego señaló a Harry —: y tú eres profesor… profesor de niños grandes.

 

—Así es, Teddy —sonrió Draco.

 

—Angelina tiene muchos juguetes, tú ya la conoces, no es la primera vez que te quedas con ella —continuó Harry.

 

Teddy frunció los labios y miró nuevamente hacia la mujer, que le sonreía amablemente, y luego asintió.

 

—¿Falta mucho tiempo para mañana en la mañana?

 

—No tanto en realidad —respondió esta vez Draco arrugando un poco la nariz —, sólo un almuerzo, una cena y un desayuno más, y se pasará mucho más rápido si te entretienes jugando.

 

—De acuerdo —asintió Teddy, no parecía muy convencido, pero al menos no se había puesto a llorar, como temían Harry y Draco.

 

*****

 

Boris abrazó con más fuerza a Noah, pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras el chico emitía un ronco gemido y se corría entre ambos cuerpos, Boris no necesitó más que eso para culminar también, mordisqueando el hombro del chico y dejándose caer un poco más entre los almohadones.

 

—Dios —suspiró Noah respirando entrecortadamente y acariciando a Boris lentamente en los brazos mientras permanecía recostado contra el caliente cuerpo.

 

—Ha estado genial…

 

—Sí que lo ha estado —asintió Noah.

 

—Debemos levantarnos pronto… creo que ya vamos tarde —comentó Boris luego de un momento más de silencio y dándole una mirada al reloj de la mesa de noche. Desde aquella primera noche en que Noah había ido a su habitación, buscando algo de consuelo y ayuda, habían estado juntos todos los días, y no siempre había sido fácil, muchas veces Noah parecía retroceder en su recuperación, tornándose irritable y silencioso, sobre todo cuando intentaba llegar más allá de simples caricias y el pánico lo invadía, sin embargo, con el tiempo y mucha paciencia habían avanzado; hasta que había podido conocer a un chico mucho más brillante y simpático de lo que había esperado; según le habían dicho los demás chicos, casi volviendo a ser como en el pasado.

 

—Les diré esta noche —comentó Noah apartándose de su cuerpo pero sin bajarse de su regazo.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí. ¿Tú estarás bien? —preguntó Noah mirándolo preocupadamente. Boris sonrió.

 

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es decir, por supuesto que te extrañaré, pero ya lo tenías decidido de todas formas, y me alegra que vayas a conocer al fin a tu sobrina… debes estar impaciente.

 

—Lo estoy —sonrió Noah, cada vez que le hablaban de su sobrina los ojos le brillaban de una manera muy especial —Roger dice que se parece a mí, aunque no lo creo… espero que se parezca a Nadia, ella es muy guapa.

 

—Lo es —admitió Boris recordando la fotografía que le había enseñado, aquella que había mandado el hermano de Noah, Roger, unas semanas atrás, cuando la pequeña había nacido al fin —, y si se parece a ti seguro que también es muy bella.

 

Noah se sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 

—No me has contestado —reprochó a pesar de todo.

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

—Qué si estarás bien… es decir…

 

—Sé que crees que es algo que va pasar, que Aarón y yo debemos estar juntos, y no hay nada que desee más, en serio… pero Aarón se ha apartado, tal vez ya no esté tan dispuesto como antes —respondió finalmente Boris, Noah pudo ver el dolor en esa declaración —; y yo no estoy seguro además… es decir, hay tantas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros…

 

—Y yo estoy seguro de que te ama —interrumpió Noah, evitando el comentarle que aquello lo sabía por la propia boca de Aarón —, no te quiero decir qué hacer, lo sabes, pero deberías escucharlo, ha pasado el tiempo, ambos han cambiado y madurado…

 

Boris bufó y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Sólo digo que deberías escucharlo —repitió Noah obviando la interrupción de Boris —; y ahora, señor abogado, es momento de ponernos en pie, será un día complicado.

 

—Lo sé —Boris sujetó a Noah por los hombros, deteniéndolo cuando ya se apartaba de él —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro que lo estarás? Sabes que no tienes que…

 

—Lo estoy, y lo estaré, necesito ver que esto termine, estar allí… cerrar esta parte de mi vida —declaró Noah, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 

—Sí, hoy se termina —asintió Boris, no creyendo que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan a prisa, que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto y sobre todo que por fin pudieran escuchar la condena que se merecían todos aquellos que por años habían estado atormentándolos y maltratándolos.

 

*****

 

—Seguro que estará bien —les tranquilizó Hermione, los tres estaban en el despacho de ella, esperando a que el último día de juicio se iniciara, habían llegado con mucha anticipación y usado la chimenea de la chica para evitar encontrarse a los periodistas, que andaban tras ellos a cada instante.

 

—Sí, al inicio preguntaba mucho por su abuela y por cuándo llegaría, supongo que será igual, estará jugando y se olvidará de nosotros por un rato —comentó Draco, preocupado en el fondo por Teddy y pensando en cómo se sentiría dejar a un hijo propio tantas horas solo, por ejemplo en la escuela.

 

—En todo caso, si es que ocurre algo, Angelina nos llamará —agregó Harry, mirando divertido hacia Draco y sintiendo en él la ansiedad por la separación con el niño; Draco podría parecer frío algunas veces pero estaba claro que los niños eran una de sus debilidades. Pensó en lo excelente padre que hubiera podido llegar a ser… _o que sería_ , se corrigió, pensando en los avances que Aarón estaba haciendo para pedir que se ampliaran las leyes y dejaran a los homosexuales casarse y adoptar niños… aunque era algo en lo que no quería pensar mucho, después de todo no quería decepcionarse. 

 

—Lo sé —suspiró Draco —le dí el número de nuestros móviles y le repetí que si en caso no contestábamos, ya sabes, por estar aún dentro del Ministerio, podía contactar con Hermione por red flú, que ella nos avisaría en el acto.

 

—Bueno… no en el acto —corrigió Hermione mientras señalaba a su vientre —, pero lo haré lo más rápido posible.

 

Draco y Harry sonrieron algo divertidos por el comentario, pero antes de agregar algo más, alguien llamó a la puerta, en cuanto la mujer autorizó a que entraran aparecieron Boris, Noah, Gael y Mikel.

 

—Ya es hora… van a empezar —anunció Mikel.

 

—Los demás nos están esperando —continuó Boris, que venía tomado de la mano de un muy pálido Noah.

 

—Está bien —contestó Harry poniéndose en pie y dándole una mirada más a Hermione que asintió y apretó un poco los labios.

 

—Ya pronto terminará —suspiró Hermione hacia Noah, que parecía hasta enfermo, el chico asintió y le sonrió brevemente, antes de darse la vuelta para salir, seguido por los demás.

 

Hermione suspiró, dejándose caer un poco sobre la silla, no sabía como sentirse respecto a que al fin la condena fuera dictada; dividida entre el cariño que había sentido por Ginny en el pasado y los sentimientos que le causaba ahora que sabía las cosas que había hecho.

 

*****

Antes de entrar a la sala del Wizengamot se encontraron con los demás, sus amigos parecían bastante nerviosos, apenas intercambiaron un breve asentimiento de saludo antes de que Boris los llevara hasta el interior de la sala.

 

En cuanto entraron los periodistas, que estaban ya en su sitio, comenzaron a tomarles fotografías y sus vuelas plumas comenzaron a escribir con rapidez. Ellos, ya acostumbrados a ese efecto, no se inmutaron siquiera, tomando el sitio que tenían ya acostumbrado, a un lado de donde el tribunal se sentaba, casi frente al lugar donde los acusados escucharían su condena.

 

Luego de un momento más de murmullos la puerta del tribunal se abrió, encabezados por el Ministro Kingsley, uno a uno de los miembros del Wizengamot fueron tomando su lugar, en esta ocasión Aarón estaba entre ellos, pese a que por haber ayudado a presentar la denuncia se había tenido que abstener de votar en el veredicto. Les dio una mirada tranquilizadora y sus ojos se detuvieron un instante más en Boris y Noah, que permanecían juntos, al lado de Giles y Matías.

 

Harry vio nuevamente esa tristeza y esa pena que hacía que sus ojos no brillaran tanto como antes y sintió lástima por él. Draco le apretó más fuerte la mano y cuando se giró a verlo se dio cuenta que su esposo no miraba hacia el jurado sino hacia los padres de Jocelyn, que estaban en el otro extremo de la sala, junto a Erin, los tres lucían cansados y con los ojos irritados.

 

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Kingsley permaneciendo en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la audiencia —esta mañana iniciaremos con la conclusión del juicio, para lo cual les pido se mantengan en silencio y eviten dar opiniones mientras los veredictos son anunciados.

 

Hubo un momento más de murmullos antes de que las puertas se abrieran y entrara Ginny, seguida por dos aurores, sus manos estaba atadas por un lazo mágico, en esta ocasión tenía su larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta y lucía una túnica gris, la que usaban en prisión, reconoció Harry, que había hecho en algún momento de su carrera guardias en aquel horrible lugar.

 

Ginny se sentó en donde los aurores le indicaban, sus ojos cafés mirando hacia la nada, su actitud aparentemente tranquila y desenfadada, Draco se preguntó si realmente ella estaba así de tranquila o sólo estaba fingiendo.

 

—En el caso de la comunidad mágica contra Ginebra Weasley —empezó a hablar Kingsley, con voz monótona y sin perder el tiempo —, acusada de participar como cabecilla en el envenenamiento de un gran grupo de magos y brujas, provocando su muerte, el Wizengamot la encuentra: culpable.

 

Un murmullo se escuchó en la sala, la actitud de Ginny no varió en absoluto mientras Kingsley continuaba hablando:

 

—En el caso de liderar secuestros de más de un centenar de magos y brujas para luego torturarlos: culpable. En el caso de asesinato contra cuatro magos y cinco brujas, a base de hechizos: culpable. En el caso de violar la ley contra la tolerancia y torturar y retener a magos y brujas en contra de su voluntad, por su orientación sexual: culpable.

 

El murmullo aumentó, Draco se apretó un poco más contra Harry y el chico le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, tratando de calmarlo, sabiendo que aquella condena, la que le darían por matar, sobre todo a Jocelyn, era algo que había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

—La condena por todos estos delitos será de cadena perpetúa, sin derecho a apelación o recorte de sentencia bajo ningún concepto —Kingsley hizo un ligero asentimiento hacia los aurores que custodiaban a Ginny y estos se apresuraron hacia ella mientras Kingsley golpeaba con un pequeño mazo contra la mesa de madera, tratando de hacer que la sala, ahora descontrolada, se quedara en silencio —. La condena entra en rigor a partir de este momento, hoy cinco de mayo del dos mil cinco.

 

Harry vio, casi como si aquello no fuera real, como Ginny era puesta en pie y obligada a caminar, con las manos atadas, hacia la puerta lateral, paseó la mirada por la sala, primero hacia los padres de Jocelyn, la madre lloraba abrazada a Erin mientras que el señor Coetzee las abrazaba a ambas y apretaba los labios, mirando con odio a Ginny. Luego se detuvo en Noah, que estaba junto a Boris, ambos estaban quietos, observando como Ginny era sacada de la sala, al otro lado Ethan abrazaba a Lucka y le susurraba al oído, a lo que el chico asentía lentamente.  

 

Ginny giró en un último momento, y sus ojos castaños se enfrentaron a los verdes de Harry, y se desviaron un momento a los grises y fríos de Draco, esta vez no había una sonrisa burlona, pero sí la fuerza de quien se siente ganador. Recorrió la sala con la mirada por última vez, sus hermanos no estaban allí, no habían aparecido en ninguna de las audiencias y no le extrañaba para nada. Volvió a fijarse en Harry, dejó que el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes la llenara… ¿Si aún lo quería y lo amaba? Dudaba haberlo hecho realmente alguna vez, pero él era lo que ella quería, desde que tenía diez años, como futuro en su vida, y había hecho mucho por conseguirlo y finalmente había perdido.

 

Fue llevada hasta la pequeña sala donde había estado esperando minutos antes de que la hicieran pasar, se cruzó con Tonny, que lucía bastante desmejorado, ni siquiera se había peinado y tenía barba de varios días, durante el juicio él había alegado que la que planificaba todo era ella, que él no estaba al tanto de nada de lo que pasaba; por supuesto que la defensa había tenido pruebas de sobra para desmentirlo; Ginny estaba segura de que le darían la misma condena que a ella y que además no aguantaría mucho en la cárcel, sabía que no era un tipo valiente, y lo más probable es que se volviera loco pronto. Los ojos verdes de Tonny se detuvieron en ella un segundo, pareció querer decir algo pero no le fue posible, pues el par de aurores que lo custodiaban lo empujaron sin nada de delicadeza hacia el frente, haciéndolo entrar en la sala.

 

Lo último que escuchó Ginny fue el anuncio del Ministro sobre que dictarían la condena de Tonny antes de que la puerta pesada de madera se cerrara a su espalda, fue entonces que se fijó en el traslador que la llevaría finalmente hasta Azkaban. Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y le hubieran cortado la respiración, fue como si recién fuera consiente de que todo había acabado para ella, de que ahora pasaría el resto de su vida encerrada. Su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a sentir como el pánico trepaba por su pecho.

 

*****

 

El día fue largo, estuvieron presentes mientras se dictaba condena a uno tras otro de los miembros de la MACH, todos, incluyendo a los medimagos y enfermeras que habían trabajado en la clínica, incluso miembros que habían cesado su participación en la organización desde hacía tiempo fueron duramente condenados, todos ellos a cadena perpetúa, sin derecho a apelación por ser partícipes directos o indirectos de una gran cantidad de muertes. Cuando el profesor Garfunkel apareció se pasó todo el tiempo mirando con desprecio a Draco, lo que alteró a Harry a tal grado de ponerse en pie, dispuesto a protestar, fueron Draco y Gael los que lo jalaron de vuelta a su sitio, pidiéndole que se calmara, sabían que no había nada que pudieran ganar con esa actitud, además, de todas maneras el hombre ya estaba condenado y de por vida.

 

En cuanto la audiencia terminó, cerca del anochecer, todos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a escapar antes de que los periodistas pudieran incomodarlos con sus preguntas, cierto que habían ganado, pero aquello no se sentía como una victoria, pese a que todos habían superado de alguna manera el daño que la MACH había ocasionado en ellos no podían dejar de recordar a Jocelyn, los secuestros y torturas de Noah y Lucka o la cantidad de casos que habían descubierto durante sus investigaciones.

 

Se reunieron en la oficina de Hermione, incluso los padres de Jocelyn y Erin se pasaron por allí para despedirse, agradeciéndoles todo lo que habían hecho para conseguir que los asesinos de la chica recibieran su castigo.

 

Erin se despidió de Draco y de Gael con lágrimas en los ojos, pues al día siguiente volvería a Francia, con sus padres, durante el tiempo que había estado en Inglaterra ambos la habían visitado en más de una ocasión y les partía el alma ver que aún estaba destrozada por la que, ella misma denominaba, el amor de su vida.

 

Los padres de Jocelyn les informaron que partirían a América la semana siguiente, para ir a pasar una larga temporada en casa de unos parientes, que ahora que el juicio había terminado podían irse más tranquilos. Draco esperó sinceramente que pronto ellos, al igual que Erin, dejaran de sufrir, que pudieran recordar a Jocelyn de la manera que él y Gael hacían, pensando en lo amable y buena que era y en lo triste que se pondría si es que viera que ellos sufrían por su ausencia.

 

Luego de que Erin y los señores Coetzee se marcharan todos se organizaron para ir hacia Grimmauld Place, Hermione dijo que ella se reuniría con Angelina, quien había llamado informando que Teddy se encontraba muy bien y que pronto cenaría.

 

Pese a que Draco quería abrazarse a Harry y dejar que el tiempo pasara, lo comprendió cuando éste dijo que tenía que ir primero a la Madriguera y ver cómo estaba Ron y sus hermanos.

 

Harry podía percibir cómo Draco se sentía, era un sentimiento diferente a los que había sentido antes, era una mezcla de pena y de rabia, y lo abrazó y lo besó antes de marcharse, agradeciéndole que lo comprendiera y prometiéndole llegar pronto a casa.

 

*****

 

En cuanto llegaron a casa Draco se encargó de repartir, con ayuda de Gael, copas a todos y levitar un par de botellas de Whisky de fuego que Noah se había encargado de conseguir, una vez todos tuvieron sus copas llenas se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, sintiéndose extraños ante esa situación.

 

Comenzaron a beber en silencio, luego de un simple brindis silencioso, todos repartidos en la sala; Aarón apareció unos minutos después, ya no lucía la túnica granate oficial y lucía agotado, su mirada se detuvo nuevamente en Boris, que esta vez estaba junto a Tyrone, hablando en murmullos y luego comenzó a saludar a todos los demás, para finalmente instalarse en la esquina más apartada de la sala, con una copa entre las manos y mirando todo de manera ausente.

 

Draco suspiró cansadamente y encendió un cigarro, recordando que llevaba muchos días, desde que Teddy se estaba quedando con ellos, sin fumar, pues era mal ejemplo y contaminaba el ambiente y un sin fin más de cosas que se le habían ocurrido. Gael se puso en pie, había estado sentado al otro extremo del salón, conversando en susurros con Mikel, Giles, Lucka, Ethan y Noah, y se puso delante de él.

 

—Si te vas a quejar porque estoy fumando ya te lo puedes guardar —se adelantó Draco con voz pausada y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo sentar junto a él —Teddy está con Angelina y limpiaré el ambiente antes de que vuelva.

 

—En realidad —contestó Gael, hablando lentamente y mirando de reojo hacia Mikel —, quisiera uno, ¿por favor?

 

—Vaya… ¿Todo bien?

 

Gael dio una mirada más hacia el grupo de Mikel, y asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

 

—No sé que sentir —contestó luego de darle una calada al cigarro.

 

—Te entiendo… Harry se siente peor aún.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, hasta que las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron a verde y un pálido y cansado Harry apareció.

 

—Chicos —saludó mirando alrededor, no muy asombrado de encontrar ese ambiente tan sombrío.  

 

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie para recibirlo mientras los demás dejaban de hablar para escucharlo.

 

Durante el tiempo en que la investigación y el trabajo para promover la primera ley de igualdad había durado, sus amigos habían tratado bastante con Ron, quien en un inicio se había mostrado algo receloso y callado, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días habían congeniado bastante bien, y ahora todos se sentían culpables de celebrar cuando la hermana menor de alguien a quién ya consideraban su amigo había sido condenada.

 

—Estarán bien —comentó Harry con voz cansada —, no era algo que les cayera de sorpresa, después de todo, ellos ya habían leído toda la información que se presentaría en el juicio.

 

Harry recibió de manos de Draco una copa de whisky y se dejó caer junto a Gael, que también parecía abatido, mientras recordaba su vista a la Madriguera:

 

_En cuanto había llegado había notado el pesado silencio, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, salvo la cocina, en donde los cuatro hermanos estaban reunidos, con una botella de Whisky medio vacía en el centro de la larga mesa y vasos medio llenos frente a cada uno. Le dolió la forma como los encontró: Bill estaba con las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras George parecía más ausente que nunca, Ron jugueteaba con un pequeño cuchillo sobre la mesa y Percy escribía frenéticamente un largo pergamino._

 

_—Es para Andrómeda —informó Ron en cuanto notó la presencia de Harry —, le contamos todo lo que ha pasado para que ella vea la mejor forma de decírselo a mis padres, aunque ellos ya están al tanto de casi todo._

_—Oh…_

_—¿Ella lucía… arrepentida? —preguntó George mirando a Harry con ansiedad._

_—No lo sé… se veía tranquila —mintió Harry, durante el veredicto lo que más le había asombrado, aunque ya se lo esperaba después de ver su actitud durante los juicios, era la mirada fría de Ginny, él, que creía que la conocía, pensaba que era una forma de decirle al mundo: “no me interesa”, aunque por dentro se muriera de miedo._

_—¿Crees que sea posible que reciba vistas —preguntó Bill apartando las manos de su rostro y encarando a Harry._

_—Lo siento —susurró Harry mientras recibía de Ron un vaso de Whisky —, Aarón dice que no les permiten las visitas… ya sabes, son muy estrictos._

_—Nunca lo comprenderé —masculló Bill bajando la mirada nuevamente, parecía demasiado abatido y cansado y Harry lo entendía._

_—Yo tampoco —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —, yo tampoco…_

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Draco sentándose junto a él, Harry le quitó el cigarro encendido que tenía en la mano y aspiró profundamente, sintiendo el sabor del tabaco y negando con la cabeza.

 

—No lo sé, es muy raro todo… Yo... quisiera haberlos ayudado, haber encontrado la forma de evitarles que esto pasara.

 

Draco suspiró y le quitó el cigarro de vuelta.

 

—Ron es un buen tipo, los señores Weasley son buenas personas, estoy seguro que lo que menos merecían era esto… pero no había nada que hubieras podido hacer para evitarlo, no estuvo en tus manos, sino en las de ella.

 

—Lo sé —Harry se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

 

Draco se quedó a su lado, bebiendo en silencio hasta que Noah se puso en pie de pronto, llamando la atención de todos:

 

—Escuchen —anunció Noah de pie y mirando un instante a Boris antes de continuar —, yo quiero decirles que en verdad, aunque no pueda sentirme del todo contento por cómo han pasado las cosas, al menos me siento aliviado de que ellos se hayan detenido, de que ya no estén libres por allí hostigándonos y dañándonos.

 

—Es cierto —apoyó Boris —, al menos hemos conseguido tranquilidad para todos y eso es algo con lo que no soñábamos antes, ahora las cosas van mejorando.

 

—Y seguirán mejorando —prosiguió Aarón, hablando por primera vez en mucho rato —, el Wizengamot se muestra ahora más flexible en cuanto a nuestros derechos, pronto podremos seguir avanzando… y el que hayan condenado tan duramente a los de la MACH frenará a otras personas de intentar imitarlos.

 

Todos asintieron convencidos, aquello era cierto, la condena a los de la MACH había sido dura y ejemplar, dejando en claro que los derechos de ellos era algo que el Wizengamot no dudaría en hacer valer.

 

—Ahora que todo ha pasado —suspiró Noah —debo decirles que me marcharé mañana… regreso a casa.

 

—¿A casa? —preguntó Mikel asombrado.

 

—Por un tiempo al menos… todos ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo, me han ayudado ha superar todo esto, ha dejar atrás los malos recuerdos, no sé ni por donde empezar a agradecerles, pero ahora debo volver con mi hermano… quiero ayudarlo por un tiempo y luego… —se encogió de hombros —, luego ya veré.

 

A Draco no le pasó por alto la mirada que Aarón dio hacia Boris, que parecía ya enterado de aquello y luego hacia Noah, parecía incrédulo de que el chico se marchara.

 

Continuaron bebiendo hasta casi media noche, hablando en voz baja sobre los planes que tenían ahora, sobre sus empleos y la forma como las cosas estaban mejorando para ellos, hasta que uno a uno se fue marchando a casa y finalmente Harry y Draco se quedaron solos.

 

Entonces por fin se pudieron ir a la cama, abrazándose y besándose lentamente hasta que ambos, tan agotados como estaban, se quedaron dormidos, reconfortándose con su compañía.

 

*****

Noah había tenido su boleto de vuelta listo desde unas semanas antes, desde que se habían dado las fechas para el juicio y esa tarde, tal como tenía planeado, estaba ya en la puerta número siete del área de apariciones internacionales del Ministerio, esperando a que fuera llamado.

 

—Promete que escribirás —le pidió Boris, que estaba junto a él y miraba hacia todos lados, había gran cantidad de magos y brujas apurados por todas partes, corriendo de un lado al otro.

 

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —sonrió Noah mientras terminaba de verificar que tuviera todos los documentos que necesitaba en las manos. Dio una mirada alrededor y recordó cuando había llegado, muchas semanas antes, asustado y nervioso, en compañía de Sara, su mirada se detuvo en Boris y le acarició la mejilla con cariño —. Nunca podría dejar de escribirte, lo sabes, eres mi amigo, el mejor que tengo.

 

—Tú también lo eres… —respondió Boris inclinando la cabeza contra la mano de Noah y disfrutando de esa caricia, pensando vagamente en que algunos años atrás no hubiera podido hacer esas cosas en público.

 

—Y antes de irme —continuó Noah soltando a Boris y sacando un sobre de la mochila que tenía apoyada contra el piso —, debo darte esto. Me parece correcto dártelo.

 

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Boris recibiendo un sobre blanco, en cuanto lo giró pudo ver el sello de Aarón cerrando la carta, dedujo que nadie más podría abrirlo y le extraño que Noah la tuviera, más aún, que Aarón le escribiera, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

 

—Yo lo fui a ver ayer, o mejor dicho esta madrugada, mientras tú dormías.

 

—Noah —suspiró Boris, y aunque moría de ganas por leer la carta, guardándola en el bolsillo del abrigo.

 

—Y no quiero decirte qué hacer, lo sabes bien, sólo fui a hablar con él, ya sabes que él fue muy amable conmigo, me ayudó a contactarme con Draco, me hospedó en su casa… —Boris asintió comprendiendo, después de todo no había razón para que Noah no hablara con Aarón, ambos estaban en el mismo bando —; y cuando ya me despedía me pidió que te la entregara, no se animaba a mandártela, sé que la tiene escrita desde hace tiempo… —Noah se encogió de hombros.

 

—La leeré en casa —asintió Boris.

 

_—Boleto cinco veintisiete, con destino a Chelyabinsk, Rusia, estamos listos para partir —anunció la voz monótona de una mujer._

—Oh, ese es mío —comentó Noah mirando hacia la puerta de embarque número siete, que ahora tenía una luz verde encendida, indicándole que ya podía pasar.

 

—Sí, así es —respondió Boris levantando la pesada mochila para alcanzársela a Noah.

 

—Cuídate mucho —pidió Noah abrazándose a él.

 

—También tú hazlo.

 

—Y gracias, por todo —Noah lo apretó un poco más fuerte por un instante antes de apartarse, Boris soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

 

—Ya te he dicho que no me andes dando las gracias, tonto.

 

Noah sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en los labios, un casto beso de cariño antes de apartarse y asentir.

 

Boris permaneció quieto mientras miraba como Noah cruzaba la puerta y como ésta, segundos después, dejaba de tener la luz verde encendida y en su lugar aparecía una luz anaranjada, y finalmente una roja, lo que indicaba que Noah ya había partido y que en minutos, cuánto mucho, estaría en la sala de apariciones de Chelyabinsk.

 

Metió la mano al bolsillo y palpó la carta de Aarón, sabía que le había dicho a Noah que esperaría a estar en casa para leerla, pero no podía resistir la curiosidad mucho tiempo. Con manos algo temblorosas la sacó y abrió el sello, encontró un largo pergamino, escrito en tinta azul con la letra apretada de Aarón. Se recostó contra una de las paredes mientras comenzaba a leer:

 

_Boris,_

_Es de noche, estoy solo en mi habitación, en Italia, y no puedo dejar de extrañarte._

_Ahora soy conciente de todo el daño y el dolor que te he causado; entiendo, además, que esta soledad que ahora cargo, que este sufrimiento que tengo, es lo mínimo que me merezco después de todo lo que te he hecho; cada vez que pienso en nosotros, en ti, no entiendo cómo es que pude haber sido capaz de tanto, de haberte dejado de lado, de lastimarte de esta manera… Entiendo, por primera vez desde que te marchaste de casa, porque nunca volverías conmigo, soy conciente de la forma tan estúpida en que te he perdido…_

Boris levantó la mirada un instante, su corazón empezando a latir con fuerza, las palabras de Aarón, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que encerraban… se mordió el labio inferior y continuó leyendo, importándole muy poco el ajetreo y el ruido alrededor.

 

*****

 

Se preguntó si el sentirse así de agotado sería de ahora en adelante un estado natural en él, si es que ya nunca más podría dormir como antes, como cuando Boris estaba a su lado. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su  abrigo, pero antes de que siquiera intentar encenderlo, un hombre, usando una túnica de color verde bastante llamativo, se plantó delante de él. Aarón, sentado en una de las bancas de espera, cerca de la puerta siete, que era por donde Noah le había dicho que partía, levantó la mirada algo confuso.

 

—Lo lamento, señor —dijo el hombre con voz dura señalando un cartel al lado izquierdo, en el que se indicaba que estaba prohibido fumar, beber y realizar hechizos ajenos al transportar equipaje —, no puede fumar aquí.

 

Aarón encogió los hombros y guardó el cigarro en el bolsillo del abrigo nuevamente.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—¿Se siente usted bien? —preguntó el hombre mirándolo con más atención.

 

Aarón soltó un bufido, era increíble que no pudiera verse bien siquiera frente a un simple guardia de seguridad. Se enderezó un poco más y ensayó su mejor sonrisa mientras asentía.

 

—Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto —contestó.

 

El hombre inclinó la cabeza un poco, algo asombrado del cambio de actitud en el hombre y luego de dar una mirada alrededor asintió y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con pasos rápidos.

 

Entonces Aarón soltó el aire lentamente, recordándose que no debería fumar, que no era correcto y que se veía mal, que estaba bien que el guardia se lo hubiera impedido, tratar de hablar con Boris viéndose fatal —como él estaba seguro lucía— ya era malo, ¿qué clase de imagen proyectaría si es que además parecía haber adquirido el hábito del cigarro?

 

Acomodó con una mano sus cabellos, mirando alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura que en ese momento salía por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la puerta de embarque número siete; su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo doloroso mientras se ponía en pie para alcanzarlo.

 

—Aarón —exclamó Boris mientras caminaba hacia él, en una mano traía aún la carta, estrujada entre sus dedos.

 

—Noah me dijo que estarías aquí —respondió Aarón deteniéndose delante de él, estaban en medio de la sala, y un montón de magos, brujas y niños, levitando maletas y paquetes, pasaban a su alrededor, incluso golpeándolos un poco, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de eso, ocupados en mirarse; Boris por un lado analizaba a Aarón, miraba sus ojos, su rostro y reflexionaba acerca de la carta… si pudiera creer que era verdad…

 

—No sé que más hacer —susurró Aarón luego de un momento más, su voz sonaba temblorosa—, yo… perdón, no sé que hacer… cómo se supone que debo vivir así… —Aarón apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, incapaz de creer que sus emociones le ganasen de esa manera.

 

Boris abrió los ojos con sorpresa, observando el rictus en el rostro de Aarón, la forma como es que se contenía, sus puños apretados… Aarón nunca lloraba, no sabía hacerlo, o eso al menos siempre había creído él, durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos lo había visto de mil y un maneras, en la intimidad y frente a los demás, frente a las cámaras, y si había algo que no podía hacer era llorar; Boris le había dicho en más de una ocasión que no era malo hacerlo, que llorar limpiaba el alma, a lo que Aarón había contestado que llorar era demostrar fragilidad, querer dar pena y que además era algo que no se le daba, no desde que era un niño pequeño; sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie, delante de él conteniendo las lágrimas, intentando frenar aquello que él mismo había denominado debilidad.

 

—Aarón… —jadeó Boris, una bruja bastante mayor, levitando tres baúles, uno sobre otro, pasó a su lado, golpeándolo en la espalda y haciéndolo inclinarse hacia delante.

 

—Ouch —se quejó Boris hacia la señora, que se detuvo y les dio una mirada fastidiada, seguramente imaginando que eran otra de esas parejitas gay que ahora no tenían ningún reparo en mostrarse en público.

 

—Es un lugar de tránsito, jovencito, si quiere conversar con su amigo debería ir a la cafetería —le regañó la mujer, luego le dio una mirada más a Aarón, que había desviado la mirada hacia el piso, e incluso pareció reconocerlo antes de señalar con la cabeza a una esquina —, es más, creo que su amigo necesita tomar algo, allí hay un lugar —y dicho eso se alejó, mascullando y levitando sus tres baúles y golpeando a algunos al pasar.

 

Aarón tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, el dolor y la culpa le ganaban, no sabía manejar todos aquellos sentimientos en su pecho, no sabía como manejar la situación, suspiró profundo una vez más, seguro de que su voz sonaría correcta esta vez.

 

—Yo no puedo… —su voz se quebró nuevamente y sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, agachó la mirada y trató de respirar nuevamente, incrédulo de que las lágrimas realmente le ganaran, no había llorado por nada ni nadie nunca, simplemente no sabía cómo manejar aquel despliegue de sentimientos.

 

—Oh, Aarón —suspiró Boris poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y acercándolo un poco más a él, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Aarón por un instante antes de que el hombre se abrazara a él, sintiendo su tibio aliento sobre el cuello; por la forma como respiraba, Boris sabía que estaba llorando. Presionó con un poco más de fuerza sus manos sobre la espalda de Aarón por un instante, para luego acariciarlo con lentitud, a modo de consuelo.

 

—No puedo más —jadeó Aarón sobre el cuello de Boris, importándole ya muy poco que estuvieran en un lugar concurrido o que alguien lo pudiera ver, ahora sólo le importaba sentir el calor y el aroma de Boris, casi convencido de que aquella podría ser la última vez.

 

Boris le acarició el cabello, la espalda y los brazos, esperando a que el hombre se calmara, aún demasiado asombrado por todo lo que estaba pasando, por tenerlo de esa manera, y, porque negarlo, deseoso de besarlo, de creer en sus promesas y llevarlo a casa, pero había mucho que decir antes de que eso sucediera, antes de que pudiera creer una vez más en él.

 

—Aarón —susurró cuando lo sintió más calmado, apartándolo un poco para verlo a la cara, a sus ojos rojos e hinchados, a sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 

—Lo sé —asintió Aarón y Boris creyó que empezaría a llorar nuevamente, lo apretó un poco más fuerte de los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Me has hecho mucho daño, más del que imaginas —empezó a decir Boris, su voz sonaba pausada y modulada pero Aarón sabía que lo que decía le costaba mucho esfuerzo —, y por más que te quiera o ame, no sé como confiar en ti, como… No sé si podré hacerlo.

 

Aarón asintió lentamente, por lo general a él se le daba muy bien el convencer a la gente, era un político innato, su mente podía crear discurso tras discurso de manera veloz, sin embargo, de pie frente al que él sabía era el amor de su vida, su mente se ponía en blanco y no sabía qué decirle, cómo convencerlo, cómo hacerle ver que él no se portaría así nuevamente…

 

—Te amo —dijo al fin con voz ronca, Boris inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, mirándolo casi como antes, cuando estaban juntos —, sal conmigo… vamos a cenar hoy en la noche…

 

—Aarón…

 

—Déjame hacerlo, déjame demostrarte que yo… —se mordió el labio inferior —, déjame demostrarte que he entendido, que puedes creerme cuando te digo que nunca más haré nada de lo que hice antes, que he aprendido que nada ni nadie vale el dolor tan terrible que estoy sintiendo desde que te fuiste.

 

Boris negó con la cabeza y luego lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, fue conciente del temblor del cuerpo de Aarón por esa simple caricia, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Aarón le devolvió una mirada ansiosa.

 

—También te amo, pero necesito tiempo —le respondió, jalándolo hacia la salida —, ¿lo comprendes, verdad?

 

—Sí —Aarón asintió frenéticamente, no creyendo del todo que en verdad eso estuviera sucediendo —. Yo te puedo dar todo el tiempo que quieras… todo lo que necesites y… —una mano sobre sus labios detuvo sus palabras, a la vez que la puerta de cristal se abría y ellos salían hacia la zona muggle que rodeaba al área de apariciones internacionales del Ministerio.

 

—Quiero confiar en ti, en verdad que quiero, pero que te quede claro que, pese a lo que siento por ti, si esta vez no funciona, si vuelves a…

 

—No lo haré —declaró firmemente Aarón, ambos ya caminaban por la calle, aún sin soltarse y sin rumbo fijo.

 

—Empezaremos con una cena —informó Boris, tratando de mantener su voz serena —, luego ya veremos…

 

Aarón se giró hacia Boris, pensando en sí es que besarlo sería correcto, pero supo que no, que Boris necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba volver a confiar en él y estar seguro antes de animarse a dar cualquier paso más, y debía estar agradecido por ello, no tratando de apresurar las cosas; apretó un poco la mano de la que Boris lo tenía sujeto y sonrió sinceramente, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

 

*****

 

Muchas carcajadas, buenos ratos, paseos y lecciones didácticas acerca de cómo cuidar a un niño después, Andrómeda regresó a Londres, en compañía de los Weasley, ambos señores se veían mucho mejor a como habían partido, y eso al menos le daba algo de tranquilidad. Las cosas iban cambiando bastante más a prisa, Hermione ya entraba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y se quedaría en casa pues se cansaba demasiado llegando hasta el Ministerio, Ron trataba de repartir su tiempo entre las tiendas de bromas y preparar la llegada del pequeño niño, Draco estaba a punto de firmar un nuevo contrato, está vez con una empresa española y las clases en la Escuela de defensa eran todo un éxito, dejándole cada vez una agenda más apretada para poder tomar los diversos casos que le llevaban magos y brujas de todo el Reino Unido.

 

En cuanto a Draco, luego de la partida de Teddy, parecía algo distinto, sabía que algo le preocupaba y esperaba que su esposo se lo comentara pronto, pues no le gustaba sentirlo tan tenso, sobre todo cuando estaban pasando por una de esas semanas con poco tiempo para ellos.

 

No fue hasta que llegó el sábado, día en que Harry no tenía ya clases que dar y que él había podido dejar todo listo para la firma del contrato con los españoles el día lunes en que Draco se animó a abrir nuevamente el cajón del baño. La poción dorada brilló suave e invitadoramente y sin pararse a pensárselo mucho la levantó, quitó la tapa y tomó un gran trago. Una sensación cálida le llegó al pecho y asintió, convenciéndose de que sí era correcto hacer aquello.

 

Cuando salió a la habitación Harry ya estaba allí, sentado en uno de los pequeños sillones leyendo un pesado texto de maldiciones egipcias.

 

Harry levantó la vista hacia Draco y sonrió contento, era sábado en la tarde y habían decidido pasar el fin de semana allí, incluso habían cerrado la chimenea para que ningún inoportuno visitante los interrumpieran. Ese era su tiempo a solas y querían disfrutarlo.

 

—Quién te viera, si en la escuela hubieras sido tan dado para el estudio…

 

—Seguramente no habría tenido excusas para andarme metiendo a tu habitación —completó Harry cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie para alcanzarlo.

 

Draco bufó suavemente.

 

—Como si en verdad hubieras necesitado excusas, igual te hubieras colado.

 

—Y como si tú realmente no lo hubieras querido —reprochó Harry antes de inclinarse y besarlo de manera lenta. Sintió los brazos de Draco rodeándole la cintura de manera posesiva mientras sus lenguas se encontraban a medio camino.

 

—Ven —pidió Draco apartándose del beso y tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo a la cama. Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo siguió tranquilamente, mientras Draco sentía su corazón latir a velocidades insanas.

 

*****

 

Ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, Draco estaba boca abajo, sujetando las sábanas con ambas manos y tratando de respirar y relajarse, de apartar ese pequeño sentimiento de culpa que tenía encima, de apartar esa vocecita que le decía que estaba haciendo mal, que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto.

 

—Draco —suspiró Harry sobre su oído, podía sentir su erección presionando suavemente sobre su entrada y sabía que si no empezaba a relajarse aquello no resultaría bien, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo… esa vocecita nuevamente gritando “engaño”

 

—Mmm…

 

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó suavemente, sus labios dieron un suave beso en la oreja antes de apartarse para sentarse sobre él.

 

—Ajá —jadeó Draco cerrando los ojos y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

 

Harry acarició con sus manos la espalda de Draco antes de posicionarse mejor, empujando sólo un poco dentro de él, lo sintió tensarse, todos los músculos de su espalda marcándose. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando, Draco, pese a haber tomado la iniciativa, parecía ausente, distante y no podía seguir ignorándolo más.

 

Draco apretó un poco los labios, tratando de apartar el dolor de su mente e intentando relajarse mientras sentía a Harry entrar en él. Levantó las caderas y empujó a la vez que sus manos sujetaban más fuerte las sábanas. Las manos de Harry en sus caderas lo detuvieron a la vez que lo sentía alejarse de él.

 

—No… no te detengas.

 

—Te estoy lastimando —suspiró Harry frustrado, su excitación estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, siendo reemplazada por la preocupación.

 

—No lo haces —mintió Draco sentándose para encarar  Harry.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 

—Que no quieres seguir —respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido.

 

—No pareciera que estuvieras del todo en esto, de todas formas —contra atacó Harry mientras buscaba alrededor algo para vestirse.

 

—¡Claro que lo estaba! —siguió mintiendo Draco mientras observaba a Harry ponerse en pie y tomar los pantalones del piso.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Si no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada, no tienes que hacerlo sólo por complacerme.

 

—¡Qué si quiero hacerlo! —replicó Draco en voz mucho más alta, Harry, ya con unos vaqueros puestos, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

 

—Sé cuando no estás diciendo la verdad, o cuando algo te preocupa y ahora es el caso, y si no me lo quieres decir, bien, pero no intentes ocultarlo acostándote conmigo como si de esa manera pudieras hacer que no note lo que te pasa.

 

—Nada me pasa —respondió Draco más suavemente esta vez, una sensación extraña bailándole en el pecho, no podía hacer aquello sin que Harry lo supiera, sin que estuviera conforme. Porque pese a todo existía la posibilidad de que no estuviera de acuerdo, de que creyera que estaba loco o que simplemente no deseara tener niños. No con él. No de esa manera.

 

—Bien —suspiró Harry —cuando estés listo —murmuró mientras salía de la habitación con pasos lentos, Draco no hizo nada por detenerlo, lo observó irse antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama nuevamente. Había sido muy iluso al creer que podría engañar a Harry de esa manera, usar una poción de esas magnitudes y no sentirse culpable por no decírselo.

 

*****

 

—He estado pensando —comentó Mikel, sentado delante de Gael, ambos estaban en la oficina del chico, mientras éste trabajaba en algunas fórmulas nuevas —, cuando te mudaste al departamento hablamos de lo bueno que sería poder vivir en un lugar mucho más grande… en una casa.

 

—Ajá —asintió Gael sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino —, aún lo creo, yo he vivido en casa de pequeño, el departamento está bien, pero es caro y no es nuestro… y una casa sería fantástica, aunque demandaría más cuidados y eso.

 

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos? Es decir… podemos comprarla ambos, ponerla a nombre de los dos.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

 

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó Mikel, mirándolo extrañado.

 

Gael soltó el aire lentamente, a la vez que dejaba la pluma y el pergamino en el que escribía a un lado y miraba fijamente a Mikel.

 

—Una casa; el comprarla los dos es un compromiso un poco más serio que sólo pagar el alquiler entre ambos, no quisiera hacerlo si es que tú aún no estás seguro de… de esto que tenemos.

 

Mikel entrecerró los ojos, parecía ofendido.

 

—¿No serás tú el que no está seguro de esto?

 

—Yo no soy el que anda saltando al primer acercamiento de tus amigos —replicó Gael tratando de no pelear con él, no le gustaba pelear con él nunca.

 

—Sólo cuando Draco anda cerca —aclaró Mikel.

 

—Él es mi amigo.

 

—Lo sé —respondió Mikel cruzándose de brazos.

 

—¿Y entonces? Si sabes que es sólo mi amigo, ¿por qué actúas así cuando está cerca?

 

—Por que puede ser tu amigo, puede que esté ahora enlazado, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú sientes por él.

 

Gael negó con la cabeza y jaló el pergamino nuevamente para seguir trabajando, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía, él no era muy dado a sentirse así, pero había días en que Mikel lo sobrepasaba.

 

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No lo vas a negar acaso? —increpó Mikel poniéndose de pie, Gael levantó la vista, parecía molesto y Mikel recordó que eran pocas las veces en que lo veía de esa manera.

 

—¿Serviría de algo? ¿No es acaso lo que he estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos¿ ¿El decirte que quiero a Draco como a un hermano una y otra vez?

 

—Sí sólo fuera así no te empeñarías en seguir aquí, en anteponer su tranquilidad a la mía.

 

—No se trata de su tranquilidad, Mikel —negó Gael poniéndose en pie —, se trata de la mía, te amo, pero no voy a dejar que dirijas mi vida sólo por tus inseguridades, por tus tontas y estúpidas inseguridades, debo agregar.

 

—Yo no…

 

—¿Y sabes qué?, en este preciso momento no tengo deseos de hablar —interrumpió Gael mientras daba la vuelta al escritorio y caminaba hacia la puerta, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era mantener una nueva discusión con él.

 

Pero no llegó hasta la puerta. Mikel lo había alcanzado en medio de la oficina y lo había abrazado por la cintura, pegando su pecho a su espalda y dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Gael.

 

—Perdón —susurró Mikel antes de darle un par de besos en el cuello —; perdón… yo sé que no… que entre Draco y tú no hay ni habrá nada.

 

—Mikel —suspiró Gael sujetando con ambas manos las manos entrelazas de Mikel sobre su cintura —. Estoy agotándome de esto.

 

—No… no es así… todo estará bien, compraremos una casa, pasaremos buenos tiempos allí… todos será genial —Mikel empezó a besar con más entusiasmo el cuello de Gael, mientras éste iba cediendo.

 

Por un momento Gael pensó en protestar, después de todo no era tonto, los reclamos de Mikel no iban a que Draco y él tuvieran alguna relación, sabía que eso era imposible, más aún con el enlace, los reclamos siempre iban a que Gael aún sentía algo por Draco; sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras las manos de Mikel jugueteaban sobre la tela de sus pantalones y sus caricias se sentían tan placenteras pensó que aquel problema se resolvería con el tiempo, que pronto pasaría.

 

*****

 

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se dio cuenta de que la tarde ya había terminado, las antorchas iluminaban la habitación y fuera podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo con fuerza, sabía que debía ir por Harry y hablar con él, pero la inseguridad que sentía seguía pudiendo más que su voluntad.

 

Escuchó un pequeño sonido a la izquierda y se movió lo suficiente para ver a Harry, aún luciendo sólo los pantalones, sobre uno de los sofás, leyendo el mismo libro que en la tarde. Por un momento más se quedó observándolo en silencio, admirando su marcado cuerpo y su rostro, la forma como su cabello oscuro le caía sobre los hombros, como sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro, leyendo.

 

—¿Seguirás observándome toda la noche? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de leer, se había dado cuenta que Draco se había despertado desde el inicio y esperaba a que el rubio dijera algo, pero la impaciencia porque lo hiciera había ganado y se había adelantado a hablar.

 

—Siempre me ha encantado obsérvate —contestó Draco girando completamente y apoyando un codo sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre la mano.

 

—Lo sé… desde la escuela, no creas que no me daba cuenta.

 

—Hoy hemos hablado mucho de la escuela —meditó Draco.

 

—Cierto —suspiró Harry dejando el libro sobre la mesa y encarando por fin a Draco —. ¿Me dirás qué te pasa?

 

Draco se sintió sonrojar ligeramente pero aún así no apartó la mirada de Harry, simplemente hizo un asentimiento y se sentó completamente.

 

—Lo lamento —le dijo mientras apartaba las sábanas, aún estaba desnudo y el frío de la noche lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

 

—¿Por qué exactamente?

 

—Espera —pidió Draco mientras caminaba con pasos veloces hasta el baño. Apenas vio su reflejo un instante en el espejo antes de tomar los pequeños frascos con el contenido dorado y volver hacia la cama, Harry lo miraba en silencio, expectante.

 

—Ven —llamó mientras palmeaba el lado de la cama libre.

 

Harry se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirar los pequeños frascos y rápidamente estuvo junto a él, sintió a Draco suspirar antes de girarse completamente hacia él y ponerle uno de los frascos entre las manos.

 

—Yo hice una poción.

 

—Pensé que ya no probabas las pociones en ti mismo —reprochó Harry levantando el frasco para verlo a la luz de las antorchas —¿Qué es un felix feliz?

 

Draco bufó suavemente.

 

—Negado para las pociones —se burló, tratando de relajarse y relajar el ambiente.

 

—Y tú eres demasiado experto —reprochó Harry dejando el frasco sobre la cama —¿Esto te tenía tan tenso? ¿Qué se supone que hace?

 

—Pues… —Draco desvió la mirada hacia la cama nuevamente y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

 

—Yo quiero… verás, hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en la universidad, Gael me dio un folleto de la MACH y allí decía que los gays extinguiríamos la sociedad por no poder tener niños, y entonces se me ocurrió esto, no me parecía tan improbable en verdad, aunque sólo fue una idea suelta, algo que empecé a idear sólo por pasar el tiempo… y no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que realmente me puse al tema… fue justo antes de que la MACH atacara la casa y entonces lo dejé de lado, pero cuando te vi con Teddy me di cuenta de que en verdad quería que esto funcionara —explicó levantando uno de los frasquitos —de que en verdad pudiéramos…

 

—¿Pudiéramos, qué?

 

—Estuve hablando Zettie, con una medibruja de la clínica en la que trabaja Mikel, y ella me ayudó con algunas dudas que tenía y resolvió algunos problemas que había con respecto a la poción, y al final creo que puede funcionar… lo he hecho en el simulador, más de una vez y funciona, aunque como se trata de algo tan delicado y complejo no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro, sin embargo, quisiera tanto intentarlo, siento que deberíamos, no es justo que nos priven de algo así porque somos gays y…

 

Harry le tomó una de las manos y lo miró mucho más preocupado, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

 

—Draco… ¿De qué estás hablando?

 

—Yo quiero tener una familia, Harry —le dijo con voz apretada —que tengamos una familia, tú y yo.

 

—Pero… el Ministerio no permite la adopción y… —Harry apartó las manos de Draco y frunció el ceño molesto —¿quieres tener un niño con una mujer?

 

—¿Qué? —replicó Draco inmediatamente y sujetando a Harry de los brazos para evitar que se pusiera en pie —. No, no, lo has entendido mal.

 

—Pues entonces explícamelo, porque no entiendo de qué hablas, para tener un bebé propio tendrías que hacerlo con una mujer y… ¿esa doctora de la que hablaste?, ¿es ella?

 

—Por supuesto que no, tonto, eres tú —replicó Draco en voz tan alta como la que Harry estaba usando. Sintió las manos de Harry perder la fuerza por un instante antes de soltarse con rabia y salir de la cama.

 

—¿De que carajos estás hablando? —preguntó Harry mientras retrocedía por la habitación, lo que decía Draco no podía ser cierto… no podía suceder ¿o sí?

 

Draco se mordió el labio un momento, sintiéndose dolido por la forma como Harry se había horrorizado.

 

—Yo hice una poción para que un hombre pudiera procrear —explicó con aire profesional, regañándose por no habérsele ocurrido explicar todo de esa manera en un inicio.

 

—¿Eso se puede…? Es decir… ¿en verdad lo puedes hacer?

 

—No importa, ¿o sí? Quería hacerlo, esta tarde… bueno empezar esta tarde, porque no es que sea una toma y que funcione ese mismo día, es decir puede ser que sí funcione, pero también puede suceder hasta dos semanas después, según tengo calculado, pero no podía sin que tú estuvieras al tanto y creo que acerté en eso… es decir, es obvio que no lo quieres y que si hubiera seguido intentándolo sin decirte nada las cosas hubieran resultado peor…

 

—¿Pretendías simplemente… —Harry hizo una mueca de desconcierto, no muy seguro de usar la siguiente palabra — _embarazarte_ sin siquiera preguntármelo?

 

Draco se encogió de hombros, recogió las pociones de la cama y las dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

 

—Eso… sí —admitió con los hombros caídos y con voz ronca —lo lamento, no debí hacerlo — _o pensarlo siquiera,_ se dijo mientras tomaba los cobertores y se abrigaba completamente, de pronto se sentía muy triste y desesperanzado, casi había soñado con un niño, uno muy parecido a Harry, pero claro… sólo habían sido sueños.

 

—Draco —suspiró Harry apartando el desconcierto de su mente y centrándose en su esposo, podía sentir como la tristeza lo invadía y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

 

—No pasa nada —respondió Draco —simplemente ahora estoy cansado…

 

—¿Cómo es que eso funciona exactamente? —preguntó obviando la mentira de Draco y avanzando un poco hasta él, sólo podía ver la mata de cabello rubios sobre la almohada, porque Draco se había cubierto hasta la cara.

 

—Es… —Draco se removió un poco en la cama, pero sin destaparse el rostro, no le apetecía ver a Harry ni a ninguno más por el momento —simplemente la magia y la poción hacen que en nuestros cuerpos se cree lo que denomino un ambiente ideal, un lugar donde un niño se puede crear y desarrollar, este mismo lugar ideal recrea lo necesario para que cuando eh… ya sabes, tu semilla, llegué hasta allí, con algo de suerte, se forme el inicio de un bebé, la poción por sí misma puede mantener al niño allí por dos semanas, por lo cual es necesario estar constantemente revisando si el embarazo ya ha surgido, una vez que lo comprobemos tendríamos… bueno, el gestante, tendría que tomar unas cuantas pociones para mantener ese ambiente ideal hasta el final del desarrollo del niño. Es mejor que sólo alquilar un vientre porque el “lugar ideal” creado tiene el ADN de ese padre y la criatura sería una mezcla de ambos ADNs.

 

—¿Quiere decir que…?

 

—Exacto, que sería hijo de ambos, no sólo de uno, lo cual por cierto, evita problemas legales, ya sabes, no puedes adoptar un niño si eres gay o tienes pareja gay, tampoco puedes tener un hijo, en nuestro caso, con una mujer, y ella permitir que viva con nosotros por eso, en cambio, nadie dijo nada de que una pareja gay tuviera un hijo entre ambos.

 

—Vaya… —Harry negó con la cabeza, era demasiada información —; has pensado en todo.

 

Draco no contestó nada y Harry continuó:

 

—¿O sea que… —Harry se acercó hasta Draco y se sentó en la cama, sintió el ligero estremecimiento de Draco por su cercanía, pero no se apartó —uno de los dos se pondrá… como Hermione?

 

—Embarazado, sí, ese es el término.

 

—¿Y lo ideaste tú solo?

 

—Harry —suspiró Draco suavemente —podrías sólo… ya olvida el tema.

 

—No, no quiero olvidarlo —le reprochó levantando los cobertores para ver a Draco, se sorprendió al verlo tan triste, mucho más de lo que lo había sentido.

 

—No quiero que, ni por un instante, pienses en hacerlo sólo por pena —contestó Draco sentándose en la cama, mirando a Harry y pretendiendo lucir enfadado.

 

—¿Y tenemos que tomarla ambos?, la poción…

 

—Sí, pero al hacerlo… —el sonrojo volvió —yo ya la tomé, así que si no quieres que nada pase mejor será usar por ahora preservativos; ya sabes, evitan que…

 

—¿Y si yo la tomo?

 

—Entonces será cincuenta y cincuenta para que uno quede embarazado, aunque eso también depende de en qué posición estés…

 

Harry arrugó la nariz y miró hacia la fila de frasquitos sobre la mesa.

 

—¿Y lo hiciste porque en verdad quieres tener una familia conmigo? —preguntó mientras tomaba un frasquito de la mesa y lo levantaba nuevamente para verlo a tras luz —. ¿No por el simple hecho de querer tener una poción más patentada a tu nombre y todos los galeones que eso podría significar? 

 

—¡Por supuesto que no es por eso! Tú eres tan perfecto con los niños, te encantan, lo sé, y a mí también y además es un legado… tú y yo nunca tendremos la posibilidad de dejar una huella de lo que somos a través de nuestros hijos como lo harán Hermione y Ron y… —Draco abrió la boca al ver a Harry destapar el frasquito.

 

—Harry… no tienes que… —pero fue muy tarde, el chico levantó el frasco y dejó caer el contenido en su boca, hizo una mueca y tragó.

 

Se sintió extraño, reconoció Harry, una sensación de calidez en su pecho.

 

—No sabe tan mal como tus otras pociones.

 

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

 

—Porque quiero que tengamos una familia, justo como tú lo dijiste, ya había renunciado a la idea de hacerlo desde que descubrí que era gay, pero ahora es diferente… tú has dicho que se puede y yo quiero intentarlo.

 

—¿Sabes que esto cambiará nuestras vidas? Tendremos que hacernos cargo de alguien más y…

 

—¿Tú estás seguro, verdad? —preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndolo.

 

—Por supuesto, pero… ¿no lo has hecho por…?

 

Harry no lo dejó terminar y se acercó a él para besarlo suavemente.

 

—Te amo —le dijo en cuanto se apartó del beso —y lo he hecho por eso, porque te amo y quiero tener una familia a la cual amar también. Nuestra familia. 

 

—Harry… yo también te amo —respondió Draco más emocionado de lo que había esperado por la declaración de Harry.

 

Se volvieron a besar, lenta y suavemente, empujándose sobre la cama, sus pieles desnudas encontrándose, reconociéndose. Draco pateó lo mejor que pudo los cobertores hasta dejarlos caer en el suelo, su polla hizo contacto con la tela del vaquero de Harry, haciendo dura, pero igual de incitante, fricción.

 

Harry se restregó contra él un poco más, dejando sentir el bulto en sus pantalones, contra las caderas de Draco y jadeando anticipadamente. Luego de una mordida más en la clavícula se apartó sólo lo necesario para librarse de los pantalones. Mientras las manos de Draco subían por su torso desnudo y delineaban el borde del tatuaje de dragón que tenía al lado izquierdo. Harry cerró los ojos por el contacto un instante antes de atrapar esa mano y subirla hasta la altura de sus labios, inclinando la cabeza lo suficiente para besar y mordisquear los dedos. Como sabía que sucedería, Draco jadeó y se arqueó por aquellas tan simples caricias, gimiendo entre cortadamente.

 

Draco reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios, besando a Harry de manera desesperada y ansiosa, sus manos navegando por los hombros y los brazos hasta hacerse del duro y erecto miembro de Harry, se arqueó y se apartó en cuanto sintió las manos de Harry tomándolo también.

 

Las caricias fueron desesperadas, Draco chupaba con ansiedad y rapidez el miembro de Harry mientras éste, con su mano, lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo con tal velocidad que incluso le causaba dolor, pero no por eso el deseo desaparecía.

 

Draco sintió la forma como la polla de Harry se endurecía más y más y finalmente se apartó, con un sonido bastante alto de succión, Harry, agitado, sobre las sábanas, le devolvió una mirada ansiosa.

 

—Tómame —pidió Draco con voz ronca mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo al costado de Harry.

 

—Draco… ¿estás seguro que quieres que…?

 

—Por favor —ronroneó Draco arqueando su espalda de manera incitante y levantando más las caderas. Harry jadeó por el espectáculo y se sentó sobre las caderas de Draco, inclinándose para besar y mordisquear el cuello y la espalda de su esposo mientras sus manos separaban las nalgas, dejando ver la rosada y apretada entrada.

 

—¡Dios, te amo! —masculló Harry jalando la varita y presionándola contra la entrada de Draco antes de dejarla caer a un lado.

 

—Sí… así —suspiró Draco, relajado y ansioso, mientras sentía a Harry invadir su interior con lentitud y cuidado, recordó como aquella tarde habían estado en la misma posición y le había sido imposible disfrutarlo; su línea de pensamientos se interrumpió cuando Harry terminó de entrar en él e hizo un giro con sus caderas, apretando y presionando los lugares adecuados en su interior, haciéndolo soltar un gemido y estremecerse por completo.

 

Harry, sin dejar de morderlo o besarlo comenzó a mordisquear sus hombros y su cuello, imponiendo un ritmo rápido y fuerte, las caderas de Draco se levantaban para darle el encuentro y apretaba su trasero con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más cerca del final.

 

—Harry… —Draco pasó con dificultad una mano bajo su cuerpo y se hizo de su dura erección, separando más las piernas y apretándose cuando lo sentía entrar; sabía que en esta ocasión las cosas serían demasiado rápidas, ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos y calientes.

 

—Draco, sí… ¡Oh….! —Harry presionó sus manos sobre el colchón y se empujó con más fuerza contra él, mientras sentía el interior de Draco estrujarlo hasta lo imposible.

 

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco arqueando la espalda y con la mano libre tomando a Harry del cuello, jalándolo lo suficiente para besarlo mientras el orgasmo iba trepando por su cuerpo.

 

Fue un beso descuidado, lleno de dientes y saliva, que sólo concluyó cuando ambos llegaron finalmente al orgasmo, retorciéndose y gimiendo mientras se pegaban lo más posible el uno al otro.

 

Harry se quedó quieto, abrazado a Draco y suspirando feliz, tratando de recuperar el aire.

 

—Harry… —suspiró Draco no creyendo que en verdad hayan empezado a intentar tener un niño.

 

—Lo siento —masculló Harry apartándose de su esposo y tendiéndose a su lado.

 

—No lo decía por eso —le aclaró Draco girando el rostro para encararlo.

 

—Oh… —Harry arrugó la nariz, y luego jaló la varita —¿Está bien si hago un hechizo de limpieza?

 

—Por favor —respondió Draco, jadeando suavemente al sentir la brisa tibia sobre su cuerpo para luego girarse lo suficiente para encarar a Harry, que rápidamente lo imitó, ambos enredaron las piernas y se pegaron lo más posible, disfrutando de las tibiezas de sus pieles.

 

—Tendremos que comprar otra casa —susurró Harry.

 

—¿Otra casa? —respondió Draco mientras una de sus manos iba hasta las caderas de Harry, tomándolo de manera algo posesiva.

 

—Sí, una casa —ratificó Harry —una grande. No me gustaría que los niños crezcan aquí, no tienen dónde jugar, ni con quién y…

 

—¿Los niños? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

 

—Sí…

 

—Hablas en plural.

 

—¿No quieres más niños?

 

—Ni siquiera hemos tenido a este —aclaró Draco, pensaba que lo mejor era ir un paso a la vez, además no se imaginaba con ánimos de repetir, pese a que en verdad la idea de una casa llena de niños sonaba genial.

 

—Pero lo haremos, lo presiento, y luego tendremos más, al menos dos más, para que no crezca solo, y la casa tiene que tener un jardín enorme donde acampar y…

 

Draco soltó una carcajada y pasó una pierna sobre las caderas de Harry.

 

—¿Para qué quieren un jardín donde acampar si la casa está a un paso?

 

—Porque es divertido, por supuesto —respondió Harry medio ofendido, pero sin hacer nada para apartar a Draco.

 

—No le encuentro lo divertido.

 

—Lo verás cuando acampemos.

 

—Pero… —Draco se inclinó un poco más y finalmente logró que Harry quedara sobre su espalda y él encima, con sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del chico —yo no quiero hacer eso, no tiene lógica.

 

—No siempre tienes que hacer sólo lo que tiene lógica —suspiró Harry jalando a Draco por el cuello y besándolo, mordiéndolo de manera demandante, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda y llegaban hasta el inicio de las nalgas, Draco se arqueó contra él, pero aún así, entrecortadamente siguió quejándose:

 

—Sigo sin entender por qué te irías a dormir al jardín cuando…

 

—Shh…— Harry se levantó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la barbilla —. ¿Qué tal si discutimos luego cómo criar a nuestros niños?

 

—Nuestros niños —suspiró Draco asintiendo lentamente. Harry volvió a cubrir sus labios y cerró los ojos, entregándose a la pasión del momento, mientras su mente repetía, más feliz de lo que había imaginado nunca: _nuestros niños._

*****


	7. INTENTÁNDOLO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

 

**CAPÍTULO 7: “INTENTÁNDOLO”**

_"En la vida real, el que no se rinde es todo un valiente"_

_Paul McCartney_

_Londres, junio del 2005_

 

La primera decepción llegó tres semanas después, cuando la medibruja Zettie Tisdale, la que Draco había contactado para poner en orden los últimos detalles de su poción y la cual estaba mucho más que entusiasmada por la idea de que algo así se pudiera hacer, les dijo que no había ningún indicio de que la poción hubiera funcionado. Es decir, ninguno de los dos llevaba un niño en su interior.

 

Draco no fue capaz de levantar la mirada mientras Zettie les recomendaba seguir intentando, después de todo era una poción con un ochenta y cinco por ciento de eficacia, no se podía hacer algo mejor, por supuesto, de haber sido posible, Draco lo hubiera hecho.

 

Aunque ambos asintieron frente a ella y dijeron que continuarían tratando, cuando llegaron a casa parecían reacios a siquiera mirarse las caras.

 

Harry podía sentir el desaliento y la pena en Draco, pero también la sentía él, y sentía que lo sobrepasaba, así que no hizo ningún intento por romper el pesado silencio.

 

Casi como una danza ya creada caminaron hacia la cocina, Draco puso a calentar el agua para el té, mientras Harry sacaba de uno de los estantes las tazas. Draco se movió a un lado para dejarlo pasar mientras iba por la azucarera y el té y finalmente, cuando el agua dio un hervor, sacó la tetera del fuego y la colocó en la mesa, sobre el protector que Harry había acomodado un instante antes.

 

Harry sirvió el caliente líquido en ambas tazas mientras Draco apartaba algunos de los folletos de casas que tenían sobre la mesa; hermosas y grandes casas en el campo y en la playa, con anotaciones de ambos acerca del vecindario, del clima y de los lugares cercanos; el oro, por suerte, no era ningún problema para ellos, a ambos les iba demasiado bien en ese aspecto.

 

Draco le dio una mirada más a la casa blanca con cercas de madera y rodeada de árboles que habían visto en Gillingham, lo que más le gustaba de ella era que estaba en medio de un campo, y a sólo unos cuantos pasos del mar, tenía lo mejor de ambos lados y además cierta privacidad. Era amplia y tenía una torre en uno de los lados, casi podía imaginar la habitación de su hijo allí, rodeada de amplias ventanas que le dejarían ver el bosque y escuchar el mar. Había estado bastante alentado decidirse por esa y Harry también, aunque ahora que no había un bebé en camino, pues sería difícil que retomaran el tema.

 

—Necesito tomar una ducha —anunció Harry, su voz sonaba ronca y sobresaltó a Draco cuando rompió el silencio.

 

Harry no espero que Draco respondiera, se puso en pie y con rapidez caminó hacia las escaleras y de allí hasta su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, reconociendo que aquello no era más que una excusa para alejarse de Draco. Por el momento al menos. Tal vez sería enteramente su culpa, Draco había probado la poción muchas veces con el simulador y debía haber funcionado, en cualquiera de los dos, a menos que Harry no fuera adecuado para ello.

 

Cuando salió del baño, media hora después, no pudiendo permanecer más tiempo bajo el agua caliente, sintió la ausencia de Draco. Era algo que podía sentir si es que se marchaba enfadado o sin avisar.

 

En la cocina encontró la nota, un pedazo de pergamino sobre el folleto de la casa en Gillingham que tanto les había gustado:

 

_Harry:_

_Fui a la fábrica, trataré de volver antes del anochecer._

_D._

 

Harry suspiró cansadamente, la escueta nota de Draco le hacía entender que seguramente estaría enojado por haberlo dejado solo en la cocina sin decir nada sobre lo que había pasado, o no había pasado, para ser más claros.

 

Negó con la cabeza y subió a terminar de cambiarse, si a Draco le funcionaba el entretenerse en el trabajo, a él también.

 

*****

 

—¿Te has peleado con él? —preguntó Gael entrando, como era ya su costumbre, sin golpear la puerta.

 

—No —respondió Draco secamente mientras hacía volar un caldero a través de la habitación, directo a la chimenea, el caldero hizo un sonoro _plop_  y luego comenzó a ponerse rojo por el fuego sobre él.

 

—¡Ah, qué genial! —comentó sarcásticamente Gael mientras levantaba la varita y apagaba el caldero —. No recuerdo haberte visto tan enfadado en mucho tiempo, pensé que luego del enlace todo estaría mejor.

 

—Que no me he peleado con él —repitió Draco apretando los dientes, un cigarro apareció de la nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había convocado con tan solo su necesidad de uno. Lo prendió con la varita y dio una profunda calada.

 

—Entonces con Hermione —concluyó Gael sentándose elegantemente en una de las sillas delante del escritorio de Draco y cruzando los brazos —, no es por nada pero debes entender que al estar en el último mes de embarazo ella tiende a ser un poco más… fastidiosa —Gael arrugó la nariz un poco, generalmente Draco amaba discutir con Hermione sobre muchos temas, ambos eran bastante apasionados en eso de las discusiones, pero durante las últimas semanas Hermione o terminaba en un mar de lágrimas o mandando a Draco a la mierda. Literalmente.

 

—No los he visto hoy, tenían clases de algo sobre cómo llevar el dolor del parto o algo así —explicó Draco paseando de un lado al otro.

 

—De acuerdo, me rindo —suspiró Gael mirando el ir y venir de su amigo —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

 

—Nada, hombre, que no me pasa nada.

 

—Y tú continúas diciéndolo pero no engañándome.

 

—Es sólo que… algo que quería que saliera no salió, eso es todo, no te puedo decir más.

 

—Y he allí los misterios, ¿te encanta ponerte misterioso, no? —se burló Gael tratando de hacer a su amigo sonreír, falló miserablemente.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Ya, como sea —suspiró, poniéndose en pie y sintiéndose vencido —; deberías buscar a Harry, él siempre te pone de buen humor.

 

Draco le dio una mirada fastidiada y no dijo nada más, Gael caminó hasta la entrada y antes de salir continúo hablando.

 

—Venía a decirte que ya me voy, iremos a ver una casa con Mikel.

 

—Eso es bueno… —comentó Draco, le había agradado la idea de que ambos decidieran avanzar más en sus relaciones; Gael y Mikel comprando una casa y comprometiéndose más; y él y Harry teniendo un bebé. O intentándolo al menos.

 

—Tyrone se quedará a cargo hasta que el turno termine.

 

—Ya… —respondió Draco sintiendo nuevamente el desaliento por no haber conseguido hacer la poción funcionar.

 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró encendió la chimenea y lanzó un caldero más en su interior, observándolo ponerse rojo lentamente, era algo que hacía sólo cuando se sentía demasiado frustrado.

*****

 

—Y él la tiene bajo una poción de amor, yo lo sé —explicó la anciana apretándose las manos y conteniéndose por no llorar —yo estoy segura de eso.

 

—Cálmese, señora Lodge —pidió Harry mientras extendía una cajita de pañuelos desechables hacia la mujer: una anciana de cabello blanco sujeto en un moño alto y con muchas arrugas sobre la piel amarillenta, sus ojos castaños demasiado brillosos por las lágrimas, y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el maquillaje.

 

La anciana tomó uno de los pañuelos con un gesto de agradecimiento y se limpió los ojos con exasperante paciencia, cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonaba nasal:

 

—Ella ha firmado una declaración, los aurores los intervinieron por pedido mío, por supuesto  —continuó explicando —, y ella dijo que yo estaba loca, que no me quería, que nunca me había querido y que se había escapado de casa con él porque él si la amaba, la hacía feliz.

 

—Tal vez…

 

—¡No! —protestó la anciana con inesperada energía —ella era feliz en casa, tengo… —se movió abriendo el enorme bolso y dejando caer sobre el escritorio un gran grupo de cartas y fotografías —; ella me escribía siempre desde la escuela, fue a Beauxbatons, y cuando sus padres murieron, en el tercer año, vino a pasar los veranos y vacaciones conmigo, no tiene más familia —la mano temblorosa de la anciana levantó una fotografía navideña, ambas estaban junto a un enorme árbol decorado con luces de colores y sonreían, efectivamente ella no se veía como si estuviera obligada a estar allí —, y cuando terminó la escuela se mudó a casa definitivamente, y entonces conoció a ese… _aprovechado_ en la universidad y yo le dije que no estaba de acuerdo… hay algo en él que no me gusta para nada, y entonces le pedí que se alejara de él, que no era bueno, incluso mandé seguirlo, ¿sabe? Sé que es vergonzoso pero, ¿qué podía hacer? y le mostré a mi nieta las fotografías de él con otra mujer, aún así no lo dejó y sólo un par de días después escapó de casa con él, para casarse, dice, aunque no he encontrado registros de que se hayan casado…

 

—Podemos constatar eso, tal vez lo hizo en el lado muggle.

 

—No, tampoco… él lo que quiere casarse en el lado mágico —explicó la anciana mientras miraba con amor la fotografía navideña —, será la única forma en que sea reconocido como su esposo y que tenga acceso a su fortuna en Gringots y que cuando yo muera…

 

Harry se masajeó la frente por un momento, un ligero dolor de cabeza estaba iniciándose y se preguntó si es que Draco estaría furioso o algo similar. Tenía motivos para estarlo, después de todo.

 

—De acuerdo, no será muy difícil, es probable que haya aplicado algún otro tipo de encantamiento para tenerla junto a él, o incluso amenazarla… Por lo pronto le diré qué haremos: mandaré a un par de mis chicos a su casa a que la revisen y le pediré a uno de ellos que se quede con usted hasta que termine de averiguar qué es lo que ocurre —empezó a planificar en voz alta Harry; no había pensado en encontrarse con un caso aquella tarde, pero cuando había llegado a su oficina, Clémence, su nueva asistente, una mujer mayor que siempre parecía tener todo en orden y que además era muy discreta, le había informado acerca de la mujer que lo estaba esperando, que parecía desesperada y argumentaba no irse sin verlo. Le alegró que ocurriera, al menos podría tener su mente en otro sitio.

 

—¿Cree usted que él querrá lastimarme?

 

—No necesariamente, o no por el momento, pero quizá sí, una vez logre estar casado con su nieta… parece que es un caza fortunas, su madre tenía fama de eso, aunque claro, es algo de lo que no estoy seguro, sólo son suposiciones… Ahora lo importante es tenerla a salvo y verificar si no ha puesto algunos hechizos escucha en casa, por como dice que su nieta declaró debe haber anticipado la llegada de los aurores.

 

—¿Cree que le tomará demasiado tiempo?

 

—No estoy seguro, pero no se preocupe, no será demasiado, trataré de encontrarlos primero, dudo mucho que sigan en el lugar donde los encontraron los aurores, serviría si tuviera alguna pertenencia de ella…

 

—Tengo esto —dijo sacando de su enorme bolso ahora un cepillo de cabello, pesado y de plata, tenía en la parte superior unas muy bellos repujados, de flores que Harry no sabía identificar —. Era de su madre —explicó pasándoselo a Harry — y luego de que ella muriera mi nieta no se ha despegado de él para nada, siempre que tenía que ir de viaje o regresar a la escuela lo llevaba, sin embargo cuando se marchó de casa  lo dejó tirado a un lado, como si ya no le importara… Ese hombre se la llevó con engaños, estoy tan segura de eso —jadeó la mujer y Harry temió que se pusiera a llorar nuevamente.

 

Presionó la varita contra una pequeña caja de madera que tenía sobre el escritorio y murmuró: [Cleave](http://www.mitosliterarios.com.ar/2008/07/alexander-cleave.html), Roth; a la oficina.

 

La mujer se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas mientras dos chicos, de aproximadamente veinte años, aparecían por la puerta.

 

—Jefe —saludó Cleave suavemente, mirando confundido a la anciana.

 

—Buenas tardes —saludó también Roth, extrañado.

 

Harry se puso en pie y los presentó, para luego darles las instrucciones del caso; acompañó a sus hombres y a la mujer a la gran casa en Telford y descubrieron varios hechizos de espionaje, finalmente decidieron no removerlos, sino engañarlos para hacerle creer, a quien sea que estuviera escuchando, que nada había cambiado y no levantar sospechas. Dejó a Roth a cargo de la mujer y regresó a su oficina nuevamente.

 

Estuvo entretenido buscando información y planeando cómo lograr seguir a la inusual pareja durante mucho rato más, cuando se dio cuenta ya era casi media noche. Se levantó sobresaltado, no le había avisado a Draco de que llegaría tarde. Aunque por otro lado, Draco no lo había ido a buscar tampoco.

 

Sintiéndose apesadumbrado nuevamente, llegó por medio de la red flú a casa, subió con rapidez las escaleras, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y se sintió estúpido cuando descubrió la habitación vacía, Draco tampoco había regresado de la fábrica.

 

Durante un rato más caviló acerca de qué era lo que debía hacer, hasta que finalmente se decidió y bajó nuevamente las escaleras, para llegar a la fábrica e ir por Draco.

 

*****

 

Siguió mezclando con la varita, mientras meditaba en cuánto realmente quería tener una familia con Harry y cómo el que no haya funcionado al primer intento no lo detendría. Sabía que Harry también estaría de acuerdo. En la tarde ambos habían estado algo extraños, cierto, pero estaba seguro que se trataba solamente del desanimo por la noticia, después de todo ambos habían estado muy ilusionados al respecto, planeando y proyectándose; y además follando como veelas en temporada de apareamiento, en pro de la descendencia. Y eso no tendría que cambiar,

 

El caldero dio un hervor más y Draco apagó finalmente la llama, pensaba esperar un momento más, hasta que fuera posible llegar a casa con la poción y comenzar de nuevo, ordenó un poco su oficina, los calderos seguían regados por todos lados, al igual que los pergaminos, clara muestra de su rabia y frustración anterior.

 

Los pasos en el pasillo le hicieron levantar la vista, recién notando que todo había estado realmente silencioso durante mucho rato. Los ruidos de pasos crecieron y Draco miró hacia el reloj, pasaba de media noche. Cuando la puerta se abrió ya sabía de quién se trataba. Seguramente Harry estaba enfadado porque no había vuelto a casa temprano, tal como había dejado dicho en la nota.

 

—Harry —saludó Draco en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta, su  mirada verde estaba muy brillante, estaba enfadado, resolvió Draco.

 

—Esto es estúpido —respondió Harry cerrando la puerta con fuerza y avanzando hacia el centro del salón donde Draco permanecía de pie, mirándolo sorprendido.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Nosotros no vamos a dejar de intentarlo ni a dejar de hablar del asunto, es ridículo que, después de todo, lo hagamos —siguió explicando Harry deteniéndose delante de Draco y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros.

 

—Yo no… —pero Draco no pudo continuar, los labios de Harry ya estaban sobre los suyos, mordisqueando y besando de manera demandante. Por un instante meditó en la posibilidad de interrumpir a Harry y decirle que él tampoco había pensado dejar de intentarlo, pero esa lengua ya se colaba dentro de su boca y decidió hablar de ello luego… mucho después.

 

Harry, sin dejar de besar a Draco, comenzó a desabotonar la túnica y coló sus manos por dentro, sintiendo la suave tela de la camiseta que vestía Draco, que ahora lo sujetaba por la espalda, como si tratara de unir aún más sus cuerpos, pero era imposible juntarse más, sus piernas estaban enredadas y sus caderas se tocaban, los inicios de sus erecciones, aún bajo la ropa, frotándose lentamente.

 

—Harry… —gimió Draco cuando esos labios se alejaron de su boca y la ardiente lengua recorrió lentamente su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. Emitió un grito más fuerte cuado esa lengua amable fue reemplazada por unos dientes.

 

—Te amo —suspiró Harry apartándose lo necesario para poder dejar resbalar la túnica de Draco por los hombros y hacerla caer al piso. Draco aprovechó el momento para poder sacar la sudadera que Harry usaba, antes de volver a abrazarse y besarse, poco a poco fueron cayendo al piso, Draco empujando a Harry hasta que lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo, sus caderas agitándose la una con la otra, mientras ambos se besaban y acariciaban.

 

El resto de la ropa salió volando por todos lados con bastante rapidez y destreza, en tanto Draco comenzaba a bajar por el cuerpo de Harry, con sus manos acariciando las fuertes piernas y su lengua trazando caminos por el abdomen.

 

—Mmm Draco —jadeó Harry cuando sintió el caliente aliento de Draco sobre su miembro, mientras levantaba las caderas para que su pareja se apresurara.

 

Draco no se hizo esperar, estaba demasiado ansioso para eso, primero con su lengua acarició toda la longitud, logrando hacer estremecer a Harry, le encantaba hacer eso, hacerlo lloriquear, suplicar y perder el control.

 

Harry sujetó con sus dedos el largo cabello rubio, sin ejercer demasiada presión, abrió los ojos un instante para ver a Draco entre sus piernas en el mismo momento en que el rubio lo miraba, sus ojos permanecieron en contacto mientras Draco abría la boca y acogía su miembro por completo.

 

Harry no lo pudo soportar más tiempo y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y levantando las caderas. Toda esa humedad y calidez rodeándolo, apretándolo, esa lengua jugando con su piel más sensible, sus dedos se apretaron sobre el cabello de Draco y empezó a levantar las caderas con fuerza, mientras emitía gemidos incomprensibles.

 

Draco chupó con fuerza, sujetando con una mano las caderas de Harry y con la otra acariciando por momentos los testículos o la parte del miembro de Harry que no llegaba a entrar en su boca, sentía su propia erección dura y, hasta cierto punto, dolorosa. Repasó con su dientes toda la extensión, logrando que Harry se arqueara de manera deliciosa antes de apartarse, agitado y ansioso.

 

—Voltéate — ordenó con voz firme mientras acariciaba las piernas de Harry con la punta de los dedos.

 

Harry no contestó, simplemente giró, tal como su amante le pedía, sintiendo el frío y duro piso sobre su pecho, pero estaba tan excitado y ansioso que eso no lo desanimó; sintió a Draco acomodarse entre sus piernas, evitando que pudiera arrodillarse.

 

—Harry… —suspiró Draco besándole en el hombro y refregando su dura erección entre las nalgas de Harry, que hacía lo posible por arquearse y tratar de hacerle sitio.

 

—Draco… vamos —pidió moviendo una de las manos hacia atrás, hasta poder acariciar el trasero de Draco, apretándolo contra él.

 

—Sí —jadeó Draco levantándose un poco y murmurando un hechizo lubricante. Se posicionó mejor y, aún besando la espalda de Harry, comenzó a empujar.

 

Harry jadeó y se empujó contra Draco mientras sentía como, con exasperante lentitud, iba entrando en él.

 

—¡Oh, Dios, sí!

 

—Oh… —Draco se detuvo, totalmente dentro de Harry, respirando entrecortadamente y tratando de disfrutar de ese pequeño momento en que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a aquel lugar tan apretado.

 

—Vamos, Draco —lo apuró Harry tratando de moverse contra Draco, pero como estaba totalmente presionado contra el suelo le fue imposible. Draco comenzó a embestir contra él, con fuerza, una de sus manos fue sujeta sobre su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras se sentía aplastado, deliciosamente aplastado, y su cuerpo vibraba porque en cada embestida Draco llegaba hasta ese preciso punto.

 

—Te amo —jadeó Draco jalando a Harry de las caderas hasta tenerlo de rodillas sobre el piso, las embestidas se volvieron mucho más fuertes, sólo sus gritos y gemidos llenaba la oficina,

 

Draco pasó una mano hacia delante y comenzó a acariciar a Harry —lo siento… estoy tan cerca —dijo con voz ahogada mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía el control. Su mano se unió a la de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo con rudeza, aún cuando el orgasmo le sobrevino y se corrió con grito gutural no dejó de acariciarlo, hasta que lo sintió tensarse y su mano se empapó de aquel líquido caliente.

 

Entonces ambos se dejaron caer contra el piso, agitados y sudados.

 

—Lamento lo de esta tarde —suspiró Harry, unos minutos después estaba ya acostado junto a él, su cabeza en el pecho de Draco; ambos cubiertos por la túnica que había caído al piso.

 

—¿De qué hablas? No ha pasado nada…

 

—Sí que ha pasado, pude haberte dicho que estaba bien, que seguiríamos intentando, pero me sentía tan sobrepasado y…

 

—Yo también, creo —interrumpió Draco inclinándose para darle un beso en la cabeza —pero ahora todo está bien, creo que ya dejamos en claro que seguiremos intentando —se burló y Harry asintió.

 

—Por supuesto… pero, ¿la próxima vez en una cama? No es por nada pero el piso me va a matar…

 

—No te estabas quejando hace un momento —reprochó Draco con burla.

 

—Oh, no, pero si no me crees puedes probarlo…

 

—¿El qué?

 

—El piso, por supuesto —respondió Harry levantándose un poco y empujando a Draco hasta quedar encima de él.

 

—Oh… bueno, creo que podría hacerlo —suspiró Draco mientras sentía las manos de Harry abrirse camino entre sus piernas…

 

*****

 

_Tres semanas después._

 

Ajustó un poco más la capa de viaje, lamentando no haber escuchado a Draco y dejar la bufanda y los guantes en casa.  A su lado Cleave se abrigó al igual que él, aunque él sí lucía una bufanda oscura que se veía bastante abrigadora.

 

—Cindy me obligó a traerla —comentó Cleave hacia Harry y parecía algo avergonzado por dejar que su novia influyera en su vestimenta, incluso en las misiones.

 

 —Yo olvidé la mía —respondió Harry, guardándose el comentar que Draco también había insistido con él por eso y que al final la había dejado escondida en la cochera, junto con los guantes. Oh, cuando se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, casi podía imaginar a los guantes y la bufanda, detrás de uno de los aparadores, lo abrigadores que serían en un momento así, pero, ¿quién iba a imaginar que empezaría a helar de esa manera?

 

 —Como sea, pronto podremos volver a entrar a la carpa.

 

—Sí —afirmó Harry a la vez que hacía un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando hacia el angosto camino que llegaba desde la playa. Dos siluetas, una muy pegada a la otra, avanzaban con lentitud. Entornó los ojos tratando de reconocer si es que se trataba de su objetivo. Durante las últimas tres semanas lo habían perseguido por toda Inglaterra, al parecer Zabini tenía un serio complejo de persecución, o él, Harry, no estaba haciendo su trabajo adecuadamente, espantándolo cada vez que se acercaba. Por eso esos días habían decidido hacerlo a la manera antigua. A lo muggle, como decía él. O más o menos a lo muggle, se ratificó, pues estaban ambos escondidos con hechizos de impermeabilidad y apretados entre los árboles, para no ser vistos y vigilando la puerta principal de lo que era la última vivienda donde se había instalado la pareja.

 

Había cosas que Harry no comprendía muy bien, por ejemplo: que una chica como ella, que al parecer había vivido felizmente en la opulencia durante tantos años, decidiera abandonar todo por un chico que aparentemente ni siquiera tenía un empleo, viviendo únicamente de lo poco que ella había llevado consigo al escapar.

 

“—Puede que él represente el escapar de la cotidianidad, que esté harta de seguir las normas y quiera tener su propia vida —había opinado Draco una noche mientras cenaban —, que él le haya mostrado un mundo totalmente diferente y fantástico del cual ella no tenía ni idea y que al tener que escoger entre eso y su abuela, se haya inclinado por él. No muchos o muchas dejan a sus familias por la persona que quieren, pero no sería la primera en escaparse por estar con el que cree que es el amor de su vida”.

 

Harry había percibido un destello de añoranza en la mirada de Draco, imaginó que Draco se había sentido así en la época de Yarik: estaba harto de hacer lo que se esperaba que hiciera y veía en el chico algún tipo de escape; aunque como su situación era mucho más complicada no se había animado a fugarse con él, pero seguramente, de haber vivido en una época en la que su familia no estaba siendo amenazada, Draco se hubiera escapado con él.  Mordió su lengua por no responder acerca de que esta chica en realidad sí era feliz con su abuela, que a ella no le habían exigido que se casase con alguien ni que peleara en una guerra o matara a nadie. Si había algo que no le gustaba era que Draco recordara a Yarik, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, de las cosas que habían pasado juntos y de la certeza de que en verdad se amaban, no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto amenazado por él y su recuerdo. Y era tonto, lo sabía, pero aún así prefería evitar el tema.

 

Harry se pegó un poco más contra el árbol y algo revoloteó en su estómago, era un fastidio que tenía desde la mañana anterior, después de haber tenido que dormir en una carpa a medio kilómetro de allí, y en donde se había congelado hasta los cabellos en su afán de ocultarse y no mostrar ni una gota de magia, para no alertar a Zabini. 

 

 —Yo creo que no sospecha —masculló Cleave sin dejar de mirar a la parejita que venía caminando, tomada de la mano.

 

—Eso parece —jadeó Harry lo más callado que pudo y maldiciendo nuevamente el frío que lo hacía sentir tan enfermo en un momento tan inapropiado. Sólo necesitaban que Zabini se confiara lo suficiente para dejar a la chica sola media hora, sólo media hora y Harry podría navegar por sus recuerdos, ver su mente y averiguar cómo era que había cambiado tanto de opinión con respecto a su abuela y la universidad.

 

Harry miró la pareja pasar por su lado, Zabini, se veía bien, usando su ropa muggle de segunda clase, con una chaqueta de cuero oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros apretados y gastados, sus botas se hundían sin hacer ruido en el césped aplastado del camino, mientras sus ojos marrones escaneaban todo alrededor, con desconfianza, aunque sin dejar de sonreír de manera, Harry tenía que reconocerlo; encantadora.

 

Leti, que era como su abuela la llamaba, sonreía más bien de manera boba, mirando con ojos brillantes hacia Zabini  y hacia el camino alternativamente, su largo cabello castaño claro brillaba aún en la oscura mañana y sus ropas se notaban de calidad superior a la vestimenta muggle de su pareja, su mano iba enlazada a la del chico y Harry podía decir que, de no saber que algo extraño pasaba allí, podía decir que se trataba de una pareja demasiado enamorada, pero debía descubrir qué sucedía con la chica y pronto.

 

En cuanto estuvieron más cerca Harry casi esperaba que hubiera pajaritos volando cerca y que la música de algún violín sonara en el fondo e incluso flores cayendo del cielo; la escena se le hacía demasiado dulce y empalagosa, como si alguien le hubiera echado demasiada azúcar a lo que pudiera ser un gran pastel.

 

–Te amo –afirmó la chica en voz alta y firme en el momento en que caminaban ya al lado de Harry y Cleave, Zabini torció el gesto un instante mirando hacia los árboles donde él estaba escondido y luego asintió.

 

–Ajá, eso es, me amas.

 

–Más que a nada en el mundo –continuó diciendo la chica mientras seguían avanzando, –; te amo más que a mi vida.

 

Harry no había podido detectar ningún hechizo a primera impresión, aunque eso era algo que ya esperaba, pues si los aurores habían estado investigando y no habían encontrado nada era porque ya habrían hecho el procedimiento de cateo.

 

Miró a Zabini, tomando de la mano a Leti de manera posesiva y avanzando por el resto del camino hacia la cabaña, efectivamente, algo andaba muy mal allí, él amaba a Draco, por supuesto, y Draco lo amaba a él también, y ninguno de los dos iba con los ojos rutilantes, mirándose como si no existiera nada más en el mundo y tomados de la mano gritándose cuanto se amaban en medio de la calle. Y bueno, tal vez era distinto en una pareja hetero, pero Ron y Hermione definitivamente no actuaban así. La chica pareciera no poder mirar nada más que a Zabini, aunque él en realidad no estuviera más interesado en ella que en el camino. Torció el gesto un poco, sintiendo nuevamente el odioso dolor de cabeza que lo había acompañado desde muy temprano y se pegó al árbol un poco más, dejando su peso descansar sobre éste mientras seguía analizando la situación: Zabini  no podía haber usado una poción de amor, ni un imperius, nada de magia negra, porque eso había sido ya investigado, y tampoco amenazar a la chica porque de lo contrario ella no le gritaría que lo amaba en medio de un camino desierto, ni lo miraría de esa manera tan embelezada y... Algo hizo conexión en su cabeza, mirarlo, eso era, ella en ningún momento casi había dejado de mirarlo, Zabini incluso ya parecía molesto por eso, era un hechizo de vista, ella tenía que mirarlo, o tenerlo demasiado cerca. Se preguntó cómo habría sido la investigación y el interrogatorio de los aurores y si es que en realidad necesitaría verlo a él físicamente o con una imagen encantada bastaría.

 

–Vamos, Cleave –ordenó Harry con voz firme. El chico le dio una mirada más a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

 

–Es bastante guapa, mucho más que en las fotos, y eso que ni siquiera son de las mágicas Creavey.

 

–¿De las mágicas Creavey? –preguntó Harry extrañado, le tomó un par de segundos recordarlo, Denis Creavey, el hermano de Collin, del buen Collin; no había sabido nada de su compañero de clases desde que la escuela había terminado.

 

–Sí, él y su hermano, que ya murió, habían empezado a desarrollar una forma de revelado que te daba una impresión más clara de la persona o el lugar que fotografiabas, es bastante caro aún y no es tan fácil conseguirlas, aún está mejorando la técnica, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero dicen que es bastante realista, yo sólo he visto las primeras pruebas, en una exposición hace un año, pero dicen que ahora salen mucho mejor...

 

–¿Y qué tan difícil es conseguir una foto así?

 

–Para usted, jefe, será pan comido, sólo dígale que quiere una y le apuesto a que el chico se la dará en el acto, seguro que hasta tiene ya una colección privada y todo...

 

Harry se sonrojó un poco y se sorprendió de sentirse tan agitado con solo estar caminando la media colina que los separaba de la carpa.

 

–A él siempre le ha gustado tomar fotografías —jadeó Harry.

 

–Y es gay además –continuó explicando el chico –hace más de un par de años que está con un artista mago Ruso, que tiene obras por toda Europa, son la sensación...

 

–¿Porque será que no me enteré?

 

–Ah, es que seguramente estaba muy ocupado resolviendo casos y todo, pero como Creavey no vive en Inglaterra nadie lo menciona y...

 

–Espera –interrumpió deteniéndose ante la carpa –¿No vive en Inglaterra? ¿Cómo lo viste entonces?

 

–Por ahora, si no me equivoco, está en Austria, lo vi en Nápoles el año pasado, ya sabe, Cinthya es una gran fan de todo lo que se refiere al arte y prácticamente me obligó a ir y bueno... –se encogió de hombros, como si no necesitara dar mayores explicaciones. Ý en realidad no las necesitaba dar, Harry conocía a Cinthya y sabía lo persuasiva que era para lograr que Cleave le diera los gustos que pidiera; también sabía que Zabini había estado fuera del país durante algunos meses hacía más de un año, en Italia y Francia, aunque era un misterio lo que había hecho allí, no había registros sobre eso en el Ministerio.

 

–De acuerdo, yo iré a la oficina a buscar algo de información y tú coge lo que necesites de la carpa y vuelve a la cabaña, sólo en caso de que Zabini salga me avisas al móvil. No hagas nada de magia, recuerda que no queremos alertarlo.

 

–Sí, jefe –suspiró Cleave con cierto fastidio –. No se preocupe, no la fregaré está vez.

 

–Es bueno saberlo –masculló Harry sarcásticamente, aún recordaban el primer trabajo en el que el chico había participado y como por culpa de él un ladrón de muy baja monta había escapado, tardaron dos semanas en capturarlo nuevamente y aquello representó gastos extras para el trabajo y muchas disculpas por parte de Harry hacia el cliente. Por más que Cleave había avanzado mucho en su trabajo y Harry estaba ya contento con él, no le permitiría olvidar tan rápido ni tan fácil. No sería divertido de lo contrario.

 

Harry montó sobre su motocicleta y se puso el casco, arrancando con bastante bulla, dio una mirada atrás, hacia Cleave y la carpa, antes de enfilar con mayor velocidad por el camino. Disfrutaba de poder pasear a lo muggle por las carreteras, aunque luego de una hora de viaje se apartó del camino y se elevó, ya había avanzado lo suficiente para evitar que Zabini, o cualquier otro, pudiera percibir su magia, y se dirigió hacia Londres, hacia su oficina.

 

*****

 

–Entonces podremos triplicar la utilidad manteniendo el invernadero, no es tan difícil, tendríamos que contratar a alguien que tenga algo de experiencia... conozco un par de chicos que podrían hacerlo.

 

–No es mala idea, Gael, pero necesitamos apresurarnos, si realmente lo vamos a hacer primero vamos a contratar a la persona y luego que esa persona se encargue de montarlo, ni tú ni yo tenemos el tiempo, estamos ya retrazados con las órdenes de Italia y no pienso hablar con Suecia hasta que esté todo en orden.

 

–De acuerdo, entonces primero lo contrato y luego...– empezó a anotar Gael mientras Draco le daba un sorbo a su taza de té, se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

 

–¡Harry! –exclamó Draco poniéndose en pie, Gael soltó una pequeña carcajada y aunque Draco sabía que se estaba mofando de su entusiasmo para saludar a Harry no le interesó.

 

–Hola –sonrió Harry y luego le hizo un gesto a Gael, como pidiéndole que los dejara solos.

 

–Ya, que sólo han pasado cuatro días –se quejó mientras jalaba su taza de café para salir y dejarlos solos.

 

–Cinco –replicaron Harry y Draco a la vez, Gael puso los ojos en blanco.

 

–Que absurdo, quien lo hubiera dicho antes, ahora parecen una parejita empalagosa y hetero –siguió mascullando mientras por fin cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

 

Ambos se lanzaron el uno en los brazos del otro y se dieron un apasionado beso, disfrutando del sabor tan necesario para ambos.

 

–Espera –jadeó Harry cuando Draco ya metía mano dentro de su sudadera.

 

–Oh, no, esperar no, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que volver a la reunión porque...

 

–No, es que yo sólo he venido un momento –le detuvo Harry sujetándolo de las muñecas, sintiéndose mal por la cara de desconcierto de Draco; se inclinó y le dio un beso más en los labios antes de apartarse.

 

–Lo lamento –continuó —, está más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero he conseguido un par de datos interesantes y vine a la oficina por información –Harry señaló con la cabeza la mochila que estaba en el piso y en la que no había reparado Draco –aún no es seguro usar magia así que tengo que ir al modo muggle por el último tramo, pero no quería irme sin verte aunque sea un momento.

 

–Oh –Draco trató de no sentirse desilusionado, él sabía que esas cosas pasarían, lo habían hablado y sabían las exigencias de cada uno de sus trabajos, lo importante que era para ellos y sobre todo lo vital de que uno apoyara al otro –; claro, no hay problema.

 

–Te recompensaré –prometió Harry y Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

–No seas tonto, no hay nada que recompensar, es trabajo –se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo, disfrutando de su aroma y la sensación de Harry entre sus brazos. Por las noches dormía junto a una de sus pijamas, para no dejar de sentir su aroma de alguna manera, (aunque no lo confesaría ni bajo tortura) pero durante el día no tenía como hacerlo, al menos está tarde las cosas serían mejores.

 

–Trabajo –suspiró Harry separándose con mucho pesar de Draco –. Creo que tardaré un par de días más, no debe pasar más tiempo porque Zabini no se ha movido hasta ahora y no quiero que se vuelva a mover, debe ser está vez.

 

–Suerte entonces —Draco le acarició el brazo con cariño —; me ha gustado verte al menos un momento.

 

–Y a mí –Harry, que ya había retrocedido un par de pasos, los volvió a caminar y se pegó a Draco dándole un beso más en los labios –. Al volver nos pondremos a eso de nuevo.

 

–Ni lo dudes –sonrió Draco con entusiasmo. Harry le acarició la mano y finalmente, con mucho pesar, salió de la oficina, mientras Draco aún permanecía allí de pie.

 

*****

 

Cuando Harry llegó nuevamente a la colina ya estaba atardeciendo, había estado tan ocupado en ir, recopilar información y volver que no había siquiera reparado en lo hambriento que se encontraba, por suerte Cleave tenía dotes para cocinar al aire libre (mejor que los que él y Hermione y Ron habían tenido en su tiempo) y lo esperaba con un gran plato de sopa caliente y pan fresco, que comió en silencio, ansioso, mientras Cleave leía los libros que había traído de la oficina.

 

–Entonces no es delito porque no es un hechizo de magia negra.

 

–No lo sé, es decir, no es de magia negra, pero creo que sí un delito, aunque no puedo preguntarle a Hermione, anda demasiado ocupada procurando dar a luz antes de explotar o algo así... –respondió Harry antes de meterse una nueva tajada de pan a la boca. Cleave arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada respecto a lo hambriento que estaba su jefe.

 

–Como sea, no creo que los aurores hayan podido hacer nada contra eso.

 

–En realidad sí que pudieron, fíjate en el libro de hechizos sudamericanos, hay un capítulo completo sobre lo que ellos denominan amarres.

 

Cleave dejó de lado el libro sobre hechizos Europeos no tan conocidos y sacó del montón que había en el piso el que Harry le indicaba.

 

–En el tercer capítulo.

 

Harry tragó con fuerza lo que le quedaba de pan y luego dejó a un lado el tazón y la cuchara y jaló de las manos de Cleave el libro para abrirlo en la página que él ya había leído antes.

 

–Léelo en voz alta, por favor –pidió mientras se recostaba contra el borde de una de las camas; el comer tan rápido no le sentaba nada bien tampoco.  

 

Cleave asintió y empezó a leer en voz alta:

 

–El hechizo es una vieja trampa, es llamado captiônis amoenitâs o el encanto del engaño, consiste en hacerle creer a una persona, mago, bruja, muggle, duende e incluso se han reportado casos de Elfos, que una imagen es lo que más desea y quiere en el mundo –Cleave dejó de leer y le dio una mirada de entendimiento a Harry.

 

–Exacto, eso es lo que ella dijo esta mañana ¿verdad?

 

–Ajá...

 

–Continúa

 

–Claro... como decía: es una imagen de lo que más desea y quiere en el mundo, el engaño consiste en proyectar aquello en una persona, en algunos casos se ha practicado con objetos, pero lo más común es con personas, un mago puede hacerle creer a una bruja que él es su príncipe azul, lo que ella siempre ha deseado y amado y que nada es más importante que estar juntos, nada ni siquiera la familia…

 

–En este caso la abuela.

 

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué no se han casado?

 

–Porque para un enlace mágico de este tipo tú tienes que estar cien por ciento comprometido con esa persona, es decir no lo puedes hacer bajo ningún tipo de hechizo de amor o poción o coacción, el vínculo simplemente no se formará.

 

–Pero, jefe, así no se podrán casar nunca.

 

–Sí, sigue leyendo.

 

–Este hechizo es peligroso porque luego de un tiempo la víctima pierde la razón, su salud mental empieza a declinar y es probable que ya no distinga la realidad de la mentira, es el momento en que se les hace firmar compromisos y acuerdos que no hubieran podido hacer en buenas condiciones. Es más, si se les intenta obligar a firmar algún acuerdo apenas creado el hechizo éste fallará miserablemente, pues aún hay algo de conciencia en ellos. El tiempo aproximado de esto es de seis meses.

 

–Casi el mismo tiempo, suponemos, en que el hechizo fue creado, cuando la abuela dijo que no podían seguir juntos, considerando que necesitaban estar juntos siempre para que esto tuviera efecto, entonces debe haber sido así: Zabini le lanzó el hechizo luego de: o convencerla de escapar, o secuestrarla...

 

–Jefe –jadeó Cleave –; aquí dice que si alguien le quita el objeto de su deseo durante periodos largos puede terminar en...

 

–Suicidio, exacto –afirmó Harry –. No me sorprendería que ese fuera el plan, se casa con ella, que está tan convencida ya de que es él lo que quiere, que acepta en enlace, luego de unos meses más él desaparece sólo durante dos o tres días, un viaje de negocios o algo por el estilo, y al regresar a casa encontrará a su esposa muerta, porque se ha suicidado, sin que él tuviera absolutamente nada que ver; sin verse implicado termina el año viudo y con una pequeña fortuna, apenas tiene veinticinco años, no está mal para mantenerse y ahora, con esta fortuna, parecer más acaudalado, puede que esta vez consiga a alguien con más oro y poder...

 

–Interesante forma de avanzar en la escala social.

 

–Así es –negó Harry con la cabeza –. Por lo pronto tendremos que entrar en la cabaña, debemos encontrar imágenes o algo que esté sirviendo de hechizador.

 

–Jefe, pasó algo durante su ausencia —dijo de pronto Cleave.

 

–¿Y recién me lo dices?

 

–Estaba usted comiendo.

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y levantó una mano indicándole que continuara.

 

–Llegó una lechuza, una muy fea, dicho sea de paso, Zabini salió, apenas dos minutos, yo iba a llamarlo pero luego lo ubiqué en la parte alta del camino, estaba hablando con otra mujer, menos guapa que Leti, parecían una pareja en medio de una discusión, ella lo abofeteó, el la tomó de la muñeca y ella lloró, pasaron un momento más en silencio y luego ella se abrazó a él, y un instante después se estaban besando. Casi inmediatamente  Zabini volvió a casa y la chica desapareció, no sé quién es pero tengo el pensadero y el recuerdo para poder localizar su imagen en cualquiera de nuestros archivos, o los del Ministerio si es que Boris me ayuda.

 

–Lo hará gustoso, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo, vamos, hay que ir a casa de Zabini.

 

–¿Ahora?

 

–Cuando si no, iremos y revisaremos el lugar, por lo general estos magos son algo tontos, te apuesto a que hay hechizos y barreras contra las apariciones, protegiendo la red flú y demás comunicaciones, pero la puerta de la entrada sigue siendo fácil de abrir hasta para un auror de primero, o que la puerta de atrás está desprotegida.

 

–No creo que sea así de tonto.

 

–No es que sea tonto, es que es confiado, si tú fueras él tratarías de tener la mayor seguridad, sin llamar la atención del Ministerio, claro, pero por esa preocupación olvidarías los pequeños detalles; es decir, no creerías que un muggle va querer entrar a tu casa. Es típico.

 

–Bien, supongo que tiene razón.

 

–Eso espero –suspiró Harry poniéndose en pie con resolución y jalando el libro que habían estado leyendo acerca del hechizo, debía memorizar el contra hechizo.

*****

Draco llegó a casa bastante cansado, luego de todo un día de reuniones y negociaciones, la fábrica iba avanzando bastante bien y pronto, en cuanto la poción funcionara, podría darse el tiempo para ocuparse de formar una familia, estaba dejando todo de tal manera que pudiera funcionar con el mínimo de su participación por un tiempo. Aunque aún no le había dicho nada a Gael al respecto, esperaba que su socio comprendiera en cuanto le explicara todo el asunto.

 

Se metió en la ducha luego de comer un simple emparedado de queso y de allí a la cama, era bastante temprano pero sin Harry cerca no había razón para desvelarse.

 

Cerró los ojos pensando en él y en lo que estaría haciendo. Cuando Harry había sido auror y había tenido que participar en misiones, él se había sentido intranquilo, temeroso de que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir. Después del ataque de la MACH y que Harry renunciara a los aurores no se podía negar que se había sentido mucho más aliviado de que Harry sólo se dedicara a dictar clases, lo consideraba más seguro, pero esa tranquilidad duró muy poco, pues se corrió la voz de que Harry estaba aceptando casos que el Ministerio no quería o podía tomar y las ofertas llegaron casi inmediatamente; desde entonces Harry había estado haciendo pequeñas cosas, ubicando objetos perdidos, personas desaparecidas, aclarando robos y algunas otras cosas más, sin embargo, poco a poco las misiones habían ido aumentando su peligrosidad, aún recordaba cuando Harry llegó a la clínica donde Mikel trabajaba, sangrando y herido, aunque no había sido la intensión de Harry decírselo, él lo había sentido por el vínculo y antes de que pudiera ponerse frenético, Gael, avisado por Mikel, había llegado para darle las noticias. Habían discutido esa noche, luego de regresar de la clínica, por la falta de cuidado de Harry, no había querido admitir lo asustado que había estado por perderlo y por primera vez entendió porqué Harry se había enfadado así con él luego de que probara el veneno que la MACH estaba dando muchos años atrás, o cuando se había dejado atacar por Ginny para inculparla más. Esa noche se prometió de verdad no volver a hacer nada estúpido, porque se sentía espantoso si eras tú el angustiado.

 

Esta misión, la que incluía, ¡oh ironías de la vida!, a su ex compañero Zabini, no le gustaba mucho, porque sabía lo agresivo que podía volverse Zabini cuando estaba acorralado, y definitivamente secuestrar con engaños a una joven bruja para quedarse con su fortuna costaba una condena muy alta en Azkaban como para que Zabini no se defendiera con uñas y dientes. Harry había prometido ser cuidadoso, no hacer nada tonto ni estúpido y contactarse con los aurores en cuanto fuera necesario, pero Draco conocía a Harry y a veces era demasiado impulsivo y se lanzaba a los problemas sin tan siquiera analizarlos.

 

Se arropó mejor en la cama y se trató de convencer de que Harry no haría nada tonto, no esta vez al menos.

 

*****

 

Durante el camino a la casa donde Zabini y Leti se hospedaban Harry se la pasó repitiendo el contra hechizo, aunque no podía emplear la varita aún y no estaba del todo seguro de que tan fácil o difícil sería hacerlo, esperaba que llegado el momento saliera bien.

 

Era ya más de media noche cuando por fin pudieron estar ambos apoyados en la pared trasera de la cabaña, Harry usó los métodos muggles que conocía para abrir la cerradura, casi no había usado esos trucos desde hacía un par de años así que le tardó más tiempo del esperado lograrlo, hasta que finalmente la cerradura hizo un ligero “clic” y la puerta se abrió. Escuchó a Cleave soltar el aire lentamente y puso los ojos en blanco por la falta de confianza de su ayudante.

 

Por dentro la casa era estilo muggle y común, la puerta trasera llevaba a un pasillo y de allí a una cocina pequeña y blanca, con muchos electrodomésticos plateados que Harry intuyó no funcionaban bien debido a la gran cantidad de magia que Zabini había usado para asegurar el perímetro. Harry le hizo un gesto innecesario de silencio a Cleave y continuó avanzando hacia la salita, con muebles azules y floreados y cortinas que hacían juego; en el centro un enorme televisor apagado y al fondo un pequeño bar con un par de vasos y una botella de Whisky a la mitad.

 

—Jefe —susurró Cleave y Harry le dio una mirada de fastidio. El chico enrojeció un poco pero aún así señaló hacia la pequeña escalera de caracol que llevaba al segundo piso. Harry dio una mirada más alrededor, no había pinturas ni fotografías de la pareja y luego asintió, dejando que fuera Cleave el que dirigiera el camino esta vez.

 

El segundo piso parecía mucho más pequeño, había un corto pasillo con una puerta a cada lado, Harry empujó la primera puerta y descubrió que se trataba de un baño, la segunda, la que quedaba en frente, debería ser definitivamente la habitación.

 

Estuvieron de pie, en el pasillo por mucho rato más, mientras Harry sopesaba qué hacer, podían entrar, asustarlos y llevarse a Leti para aplicarle el contra hechizo, pero eso dejaría a Zabini fuera de la vista y habilitado para escapar, o podrían hacer todo en la casa, sólo necesitaban alejar a la chica de Zabini y de cualquier imagen de él, y así poder lanzar el contra hechizo, el cual, dicho sea de paso, no estaba muy seguro de que funcionaría.

 

Lamentó no haber traído a ninguno más de los chicos que trabajan con él, hubiera sido de utilidad, pero no quedaba más opción que ponerse en acción sólo ellos dos, después de todo, según habían visto, Zabini ya se estaba quedando demasiado tiempo en esa casa y no existía seguridad de que al día siguiente siguieran allí.

 

Consultó su viejo reloj una vez más y asintió, eran más de las tres de la mañana, sabía que si era necesario podía invocar a los aurores para que lo apoyaran si Zabini se ponía difícil.

 

—De acuerdo —murmuró hacia Cleave, que de pronto se había puesto algo pálido, siempre se ponía pálido antes de entrar en acción, aunque luego trabajaba muy bien —, yo inmovilizo a Zabini, seguramente Leti despertará en ese momento y tú la inmovilizarás, luego los alejamos lo suficiente para crear el contra hechizo… o intentarlo.

 

Cleave tragó duro y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de asentir y levantar la varita. Harry lo imitó y empujó la puerta con lentitud, antes de darse siquiera cuenta, el primer hechizo de ataque había volado hacia ellos, se lanzó al piso mientras escuchaba la voz de Zabini:

 

—En verdad, Potter, es muy desagradable que invadan mi casa en mitad de la madrugada.

 

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Zabini, lucía un pijama ligero que dejaba ver todos sus músculos y su mirada brillaba hipnóticamente, jadeó sorprendido, esperando no haberse equivocado con el hechizo y rodó un poco para tratar de ponerse en pie, tratando de no buscar con la mirada a Cleave, seguramente se había refugiado en algún rincón y no estaba seguro de que Zabini supiera de su existencia.

 

—Amor, ¿quién es él? —preguntó la chica desde el otro lado de la habitación, lucía un ligero camisón que dejaba ver todos sus pechos y abdomen, pero no parecía reparar en su casi desnudes delante de un completo extraño.

 

—Un hombre que ha enviado tu abuela para separarnos —explicó Zabini  con voz cansada —duérmete, yo lo resolveré.

 

—Sí, mi amor —respondió la chica en tono obediente y, para asombro de Harry, se volvió a tender en la cama y cubrió completamente, ¿se habría quedado realmente dormida?

 

—Eso que haces es ilegal —reprochó Harry de pie al fin, se alegró de no haber soltado la varita y poder apuntar a Zabini.

 

—Dormir con mi novia es legal, sé que no lo entiendes, claro, prefieres dormir con hombres, pero al fin ese no es mi asunto y lo que yo haga tampoco el tuyo, así que si no quieres que llame a los aurores y te demande por allanamiento más te vale irte largando.

 

—Sabes que no te tengo miedo, ni de que vengan los aurores, que el que tiene más que perder aquí eres tú.

 

—Leticia es mayor de edad y tiene derecho a largarse de su casa si es que ella quiere, sobre todo por la forma como su abuela la trata —defendió Zabini y Harry tenía que admitir que en verdad sí que era bastante convincente, sin embargo, no se dejó amilanar.

 

—Y también está embrujada, no me lo negarás, no es posible que haya cambiado de un momento a otro de esa manera.

 

—¡Ja! —se burló Zabini y bajó un poco la varita, grave error, pensó Harry —. Los aurores ya lo han investigado, esa vieja loca chochea, por eso es que no entiende que Leticia ya no es más una niña y ya no la quiere más.

 

—Estoy seguro que… —pero Harry no terminó de hablar, vio un rayo rojo que llegaba a Zabini, milésimas de segundo antes de ver el cuerpo del chico completamente rígido y cayendo hacia delante. Harry lo sostuvo antes de que se diera contra el piso y Cleave apareció con mirada de suficiencia a un lado de la habitación.

 

—¿Vio jefe? Lo derribé.

 

—No me digas… —suspiró Harry dejando en el piso a un inconciente Zabini.

 

Leticia en ese momento se sentó completamente, espantada, como despertando de una pesadilla, y pegó un grito en cuanto vio a los que estaban en su habitación.

 

—¡Ladrones! —gritó con fuerza mientras subía las mantas para cubrirse. Aquello era interesante, pensó Harry, cuando Zabini  había estado conciente la chica no había tenido reparos en mostrarse ante ellos, tal vez el encantamiento se hacía más débil si el mago ejecutor estaba inconciente por un hechizo.

 

—No, señorita, no somos ladrones, venimos a ayudarla —explicó rápidamente Cleave avanzando hacia ella, pero eso sólo hizo que la chica gritara con más fuerza.

 

—¡Me lo han matado! — se levantó de un salto, jalando una bata y buscando en la mesa la varita, Harry fue más rápido, atrayéndola con un hechizo y negando con la cabeza.

 

—No, no lo hemos matado, Leticia, lo hemos dejado inconciente porque te estaba sometiendo a un hechizo.

 

—¡No es cierto! —jadeó ella retrocediendo hasta pegarse a la pared —, mi abuela los ha enviado, ¿verdad?. Yo ya le he dicho que a ella no la quiero, que no la deseo ver más en mi vida, es mala y cruel y no me quiere…

 

—De acuerdo, puede que sea cierto —contestó Harry acercándose a ella —, pero si es así entonces no le importara que hagamos un pequeño estudio acerca de si estás o no hechizada.

 

—Por supuesto que no, no permitiré que me hagan nada —protestó apretando la bata con más fuerza en torno a sus pechos, Harry escuchó a Cleave bufar y se abstuvo de llamarle la atención por eso.

 

—Bien, entonces llevaremos a Blaise a la otra habitación para que se pueda recuperar, ¿Qué le parece eso?

 

—No, váyanse, yo lo atenderé, váyanse antes de que llame a los Aurores —amenazó.

 

—Será por las malas, pues —respondió Harry perdiendo ya la paciencia, podía ver el cielo, a través de la ventana, cambiar de color, pronto amanecería.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

Pero Harry no le dio oportunidad de terminar de preguntar, hizo un gesto vago a Cleave que entendió en el acto y levitó el cuerpo de Zabini hacia afuera de la habitación mientras Harry levantaba la varita.

 

—Accio fotos de Zabini  —un gran número de marcos y fotos sueltas volaron a sus pies, habían de todo tipo, de Zabini  en la playa, en el campo, en la nieve y en algún lugar que parecía Italia; Cleave tenía razón, una particularmente grande parecía como si fuera el mismo Zabini encerrado en el marco, gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, al parecer era muy realista.

 

—No puede destruir nuestro hogar.

 

—Listo, jefe, está encerrado en el baño —informó Cleave entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

 

—Este no es tu hogar —explicó Harry hacia la chica mientras que con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca desaparecía todas las fotos y recuerdos —; llegaron aquí hace sólo unos días y pronto seguramente cambiarían de casa, ¿no recuerdas cuantas casa has habitado en los últimos tres meses?

 

—Yo… —Leti frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el piso donde un instante antes habían estado las fotos de Blaise y luego alrededor, como buscando una orientación, un lugar de donde sacar las respuestas.

 

—Lo supuse, ahora si me permites —le pidió Harry acercándose a ella, la chica se pegó más contra la pared y se dejó resbalar rápidamente hacia el piso.

 

—No, no me hagan daño, por favor, mi abuela tiene oro, ella les puede dar, pero no me hagan daño, mi novio llegará en cualquier momento y… no me hagan daño —Harry sintió un extraño retortijón en el pecho cuando la chica comenzó a llorar. Le dio una mirada de pánico a Cleave, que parecía haberse quedado congelado en su lugar, definitivamente ninguno sabía tratar con chicas lacrimosas.

 

—No pensamos hacerte daño —habló finalmente Cleave con voz serena y acercándose un poco hacia ella —, sólo vamos a curarte para que puedas volver con tu novio.

 

—¿Curarme?

 

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó arrodillándose delante de ella y Harry se sorprendió de que la chica no retrocediera más.

 

—Yo…

 

—Te caíste y te diste un mal golpe en la cabeza, por eso es que todo te parece raro, nadie le ha hecho nada a Blaise, él ha ido por unas pociones y pronto llegará, pero mientras tanto él y yo —dijo señalando hacia Harry —debemos curarte, para que te pongas bien, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—¿Me caí? ¿Cómo me caí?

 

—Por las escaleras, mientras bajabas, no es tan grave, sólo necesitamos hacer un hechizo de reconocimiento —Cleave, con algo de temor, apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica y Harry se arrodilló junto a ellos —, el es un medimago, sólo déjalo trabajar un momento y luego todo estará bien.

 

—¿Y Blaise no tardará? A él no le gusta que me quede sola, por eso me dio fotos… —miró alrededor nuevamente —¿Han visto las fotos? Me dio muchas para que no lo extrañe y…

 

—Claro, fotos, te las traeremos en un momento —se animó a mentir Harry —ahora sólo… sólo será un momento.

 

La chica tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y asintió con resignación, Harry contuvo la sonrisa, primero tenía que estar seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, porque si no se meterían en un enorme lío.

 

Levantó la varita y suspiró profundamente:

 

—Cônfectiô amoenitâs —una luz dorada emergió de la varita y dio en el pecho de la chica, la luz se fue expandiendo por el resto del cuerpo mientras ella abría los ojos como plato, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Tal como decía el libro, el aura que la rodeaba se fue poniendo de color rojo encendido por un instante, antes de desaparecer.

 

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —masculló la chica con voz más asustada.

 

Harry le dio una mirada de advertencia a Cleave y levantó la varita una vez más, esperando que el contra hechizo funcionara de verdad.

 

—Termini captiônis amoenitâs —una muy débil luz azul emergió de su varita y se apagó antes de llegar a tocar el cuerpo de la chica, que a cada momento parecía más escéptica a lo que estaba pasando.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Cleave con angustia.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡No me lastimen o mi novio vendrá y… — empezó a reclamar la chica, levantando las manos, Harry notó recién el pequeño brillo en su muñeca.

 

—¿Te lo dio tu novio? —preguntó con prisas mientras atrapaba la muñeca de la chica en el aire.

 

—¡Déjenme! —jadeó ella tratando de soltarse, Cleave la sujetó de los hombros a la vez que Harry por fin lograba jalar la fina cadena, una vez la tuvo en sus manos está se hizo mucho más grande, dejando ver una foto más de Zabini, con una sonrisa encantadora.

 

—¡Esto es! —se alegró Harry de al fin haber encontrado la razón de la falla en su contra hechizo, con un movimiento de varita también la desapareció mientras la chica comenzaba a agitarse con más fuerza.

 

—¡Ladrones, devuélvanme eso!

 

—Que no somos ladrones, ¡caray! — bufó Cleave soltándola nuevamente —, ya lo verá.

 

Harry no opinó nada, levantó la varita y murmuró con más seguridad el contra hechizo, la luz azul esta vez realmente sí tocó a la chica y la envolvió por completo, pasaron varios minutos mientras él mantenía la varita levantada y la chica iba cambiando de expresión poco a poco, de asustada a desconcertada y luego a furiosa, cuando el encantamiento terminó su mirada había cambiado, ya no era tan dulce como antes.

 

—Maldito desgraciado —fue lo primero que dijo.

 

—¿Entonces ya recuerda? —preguntó Cleave con un deje de esperanza.

 

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó ella poniéndose en pie y acomodándose mejor la bata y el largo cabello.

 

—Nos envío su abuela —contestó rápidamente Harry —soy Harry Potter y el es Richard Cleave, tratamos de sacarla del encantamiento que…

 

—Blaise —interrumpió ella con los dientes apretados.

 

—Sí, eso mismo… —Harry la miró preocupado mientras ella caminaba de un lado al otro —¿Ya recuerda…?

 

—Claro que lo hago, me estaba engañando con esa cara de puerco de quinta y luego, cuando se lo reclamé, dijo que tenía una explicación y fui tan tonta ¡por todos los demonios! ¿Cómo es que pude dejar que me engañara de esa manera y…? ¡Oh, por Merlín, mi abuela! —dijo deteniéndose de golpe y llevándose las manos a la boca.

 

—Ella está bien, pero antes de llevarla a casa debemos llamar a los aurores, es necesario que ponga la queja formal para que Zabini pague por esto y deje de hacerlo.

 

—¿Públicamente dice? —preguntó espantada hacia Harry.

 

—Sólo así dejará de hacerlo.

 

—No… yo no podría… es decir, es vergonzoso y…

 

—Él planeaba dejar que se suicidara en unos meses más, luego de hacer el enlace, ¿desea que eso le pase a alguna otra chica? —interrumpió Harry, la chica lo miró espantada.

 

—La única forma de detener esto es hablando y denunciando, ¿lo hará?

 

La chica simplemente asintió en silencio.

 

—De acuerdo, llamen a los Aurores.

 

*****

 

Despertó bastante temprano, como ya era su costumbre, y prefirió desayunar en la oficina, bueno con tomar un café bastaba, no tenía demasiado apetito y Harry no estaba para reprocharle sus malos hábitos, así que podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

 

Fue cerca de las nueve, cuando ya tenía su café por la mitad, que, mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios algo pesado se formó en su pecho: pánico. Algo le había pasado a Harry, estaba seguro. La taza cayó como en cámara lenta hacia el piso mientras su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

 

—Mierda, Harry —jadeó antes de ponerse en movimiento, auque no estaba seguro de hacia qué lugar exactamente ir.

 

*****

 

Desai entró por el pasillo con pasos lentos, tarareando una canción que había escuchado en el bar el fin de semana anterior, mientras jugueteaba con los bordes de la manga de su túnica, no tenia prisas por llegar a su oficina, en realidad no tenía prisas para llegar a ningún lado, la vida era bastante simple para él, ya no tenía que correr casi por ningún motivo. Ni siquiera en el trabajo, estaba últimamente siendo menos asignado a misiones y más a trabajo de escritorio, lo que significaba un posible ascenso. Había estado esperando eso durante los últimos años, un ascenso que le permitiera dejar de trabajar tanto, que le diera un poco más de nombre y luego una jugosa jubilación.

 

Ya estaba trabajando en eso último, era interesante todo lo que un auror de seguridad podía hacer, o mejor dicho vender. Información. Todos querían información, información confidencial, información privada, información de alto riesgo… Información sobre el paradero de algunos magos o brujas… era una pena que no tuviera a mano la forma de entrar hasta los archivos de más alta seguridad, porque podría vender hasta la dirección de Harry Potter. Eso sería muy gracioso, pensó mientras daba la vuelta en el último pasillo antes de llegar a su oficina. Vender la dirección de Potter a todas esas chicas que pensaban que el que el Gran Salvador era un desperdicio y que podrían convertirlo. Aunque Violet, la chica que estaba ganando gran notoriedad últimamente en su departamento, decía que si ella no había podido lograrlo nadie lo haría. Increíble la cantidad de cosas que uno tenía que escuchar acerca de él. Y de Malfoy, como detestaba a ese —ya no tan mocoso— mortífago. Debió ser más rudo con él en sus visitas al Ministerio, o en sus rondas en Rútland, cuando tenía la oportunidad de enseñarle cual era su lugar y no dejar que se creyera libre de polvo y paja, poniendo incluso una fábrica que, según la información que había leído, daba muy buenos beneficios anuales, además osaba llamarse la pareja oficial del Gran Salvador… Bufó sonoramente. ¡A lo que estaba llegando el mundo!, incluso había el rumor de que estaban evaluando valer y permitir un enlace matrimonial en el Wizengamot.

 

Entró en su oficina, Violet le dio la típica mirada de desagrado que tenía reservada solo para él. Esa chica se creía demasiado, sólo porque su padre era Auror Prior, pero bueno, no podía negar que era linda, aunque rara con todas esas mechas moradas que cambiaban de posición en su cabello y todo los objetos morados a su alrededor.

 

—Llegas tarde —reprochó Violet con fastidio —, el jefe ha estado preguntando por ti, y esa fea lechuza no deja de ulular… no ha dejado que le quiten la carta que tiene encima.

 

—Ah… —Desai arqueó una ceja, conocía esa lechuza, era increíble que esa gente odiara ir al Ministerio y sin embargo, por más que les pidiera que no mandaran las lechuzas allí, insistieran en hacerlo.

 

—¿Otra carta de amor? —se burló Terrence pasando a su lado con una humeante taza de café.

 

—Tal vez… —contestó distraídamente Desai mientras por fin le quitaba al ave su carga, sus compañeros, no solo Violet y Terrence, sino también los otros cuatro que estaban presentes y seguían de cerca la discusión, soltaron carcajadas.

 

—Claro, claro, cariño —se burló Violet —tal vez logres enamorar a una semi–gigante ciega… o algo así.

 

—Ah —suspiró dramáticamente Desai —, Violet, tu ingenio me apabulla.

 

La chica le hizo una mueca desagradable en el momento que su jefe, Usigli, salía de su oficina, parecía molesto.

 

Desai, pese a todo abrió el pequeño rollo de pergamino y sólo encontró unas cuantas palabras:

 

_De la misma manera_

_2(2)–  1 – 4(1) –  1 – 9(1)  –1_

_3 – 3(1) – 1 – 9(1) – 2(1) – 5_

 

 

Desai gruñó, odiaba la forma como ese grupito trabajaba, con todas sus claves y previsiones, aunque no podía negar que pagaban bien… pobres, con lo mucho que les hacía falta el oro, al menos si lo emplearan en alimentarse y vestirse mejor… pero bueno, cada uno usaba su ganancia de la forma que se le daba la gana, ¿no? Si ellos la querían gastar en tomar venganza contra cada mago o bruja que había cambiado de bando a última hora era problema de ellos, por lo pronto él ya sabía que hacer con su oro…

 

—¡Desai! —llamó su jefe molesto —; te he estado esperando, tenemos que asignar los horarios para la zona de Rútland,

 

Desai asintió de mala gana y se puso en pie para seguir a su jefe hasta la oficina, pensando ya en el nuevo nombre y descifrando el código que le habían dado, y sobre todo, en cuánto oro le tocaría ahora por el dato.

*****

 

Harry odiaba el trámite burocrático, pero con su profesión no podía evitarlo, la escuadra de Aurores, liderados por su amigo Joel, llegó media hora más tarde, en lugar de llevarse a Zabini a la prisión del Ministerio, optaron por interrogarlo y aplicarle varios hechizos para limpiar los rastros de los encantamientos que el propio Zabini se había aplicado para parecer más atractivo.

 

Cleave fue a buscar a la abuela de Leticia y ambas tuvieron un emotivo reencuentro, la anciana abrazó y besó a Harry y Cleave también, dándoles las gracias por todo lo que habían conseguido y, ante la mirada incrédula de Cleave, Harry rechazó la suma extra que la mujer pensaba depositar en la cuenta de la empresa de investigaciones por haber rescatado a su nieta. Luego de conversar un poco más sobre el hechizo y todo lo que había ocurrido y que Leticia firmara todas las declaraciones, le diera una mala mirada más a Zabini y se despidiera entusiasmada de Harry y Cleave, desaparecieron rumbo a su hogar, planeando ya un pequeño viaje para relajarse y apartar toda aquella pesadilla.

 

—¿Qué tal volar hasta la tienda? —propuso Harry luego de que las mujeres partieran.

 

—Genial, el día está despejado y hace mucho que no hacemos carreras.

 

—Igual te gano —se burló Harry.

 

—Pero no quiere decir que siempre lo vaya a hacer, jefe —replicó el chico.

 

—¡Ja!, cómo sueñas, anda ve por las escobas, yo me despediré aquí.

 

Cleave desapareció por una de las puertas y Harry observó a los aurores que tomaban las declaraciones de Zabini, interrogándolo acerca de lo que habían encontrado en la casa, fotografías e incluso algunos objetos hechizados.

 

—Buen trabajo, Harry —felicitó Joel acercándose a él.

 

—No es por nada, pero es algo que ustedes debieron hacer —reprochó Harry medio en broma medio en serio.

 

Joel suspiró profundamente.

 

—Ni lo digas, desde que el director Moore se retiró las cosas andan mal, ya no salen buenos aurores de la academia, no sabes lo difícil que es trabajar así…

 

—Lo imagino, mientras no lo dejen ir —dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Zabini.

 

—No creo que sean tan tontos…

 

—Ya debo irme —comentó Harry mirando sobre el hombro de Joel a Cleave que levantaba el par de escobas y parecía entusiasmado. Supuso que el chico también extrañaba a su novia tanto como él a Draco, lo que lo hizo apurarse —. Te enviaré todo lo que tengo del caso y un par de copias de ese libro de hechizos de Sudamérica para que puedas tenerlos a mano.

 

—Genial —agradeció Joel dándole una palmada en el hombro —y saluda a Draco, a ver qué día nos juntamos.

 

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, Joel y Draco se habían conocido un tiempo atrás, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños que le habían organizado, y aunque Harry se había sentido algo inseguro al inicio, las cosas habían funcionado bastante bien y ambos chicos habían congeniado mucho.

 

Salió hacia el viento fresco de la mañana y miró hacia el cielo azul, efectivamente era un maravilloso día para volar y eso lo entusiasmaba, tal vez en la tarde podría convencer a sus amigos de montar un pequeño partido de quidditch.

 

—El último en llegar paga la cena para los cuatro —retó Cleave montando ya la escoba, Harry soltó una carcajada.

 

—De acuerdo, pero dejaré que Draco escoja.

 

—Oh, demonios —masculló Cleave, Draco era siempre demasiado caro para escoger lugares en los cuales comer.

 

—¿Qué tal hamburguesas para todos —propuso entonces Cleave cuando Harry ya se elevaba a su lado.

 

—Ya, hamburguesas entonces.

 

Ambos subieron lo más alto posible y rodearon la casa un par de veces, mirando el pequeño ir y venir de algunos aurores en el jardín; en el momento en que Cleave daba la voz para arrancar vieron las luces multicolores de lo que definitivamente era un ataque, bajaron a velocidad al mismo tiempo que vieron a un chico salir volando en una escoba de menor velocidad que la de ellos.

 

Bastó una mirada para ponerse de acuerdo y antes de que Zabini terminara de saborear su escapada, Harry y Cleave ya lo rodeaban, dieron demasiadas vueltas en torno al chico que gritaba e insultaba mientras que trataba, inútilmente, de darles con su varita, no se había percatado del pequeño hechizo de pesca que le habían lanzado hasta que fue muy tarde y ya estaba sujeto por cuerdas invisibles.

 

Harry sonrió satisfecho por haberlo logrado capturar una vez más y pensó en molestar   a Joel, acerca del mal trabajo que estaban haciendo, cuando de pronto una sensación extraña lo invadió. Se sujetó del mango de la escoba con fuerza y empezó a sentir como la temperatura le bajaba completamente e incluso empezaba a sudar, vio hacia el frente, cada vez más mareado, a Cleave pronunciar algo y a Joel volar hacia ellos y luego todo se fue oscureciendo, la sensación de ir cayendo en picada lo llenó pero, por más que intentó reaccionar, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

 

*****


	8. RESULTADOS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 8: RESULTADOS**

_“Lo que impresiona de un hombre no es su mente, sino el resultado de ésta”_

_Walter Bagehot_

 

_Inglaterra, julio del 2005._

 

No fue necesario para Draco llegar muy lejos, antes de siquiera haber abandonado la fábrica uno de los chicos que trabajaba con Harry: Sergio Laurent, si es que no se equivocaba, llegó corriendo por el pasillo que intercomunicaba la fábrica con la escuela de defensa. Gael, que había visto a su amigo salir corriendo por uno de los pasillos lo había seguido silenciosamente, tratando de entender por qué actuaba así.

 

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó rápidamente Draco, obviando los saludos, no estaba para eso en ese momento.

 

El chico le dio una mirada de asombro antes de negar con la cabeza, seguramente preguntándose cómo es que Draco podía saber que algo había pasado.

 

—Señor Malfoy, lo siento, no lo sé bien, Cleave se ha comunicado conmigo, dice que ya habían terminado la misión y que Zabini se estaba escapando, que ellos lo capturaron y de pronto el jefe simplemente cayó de la escoba y…

 

—¿Cayó? ¿Cómo que cayó?

 

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Gael a la vez que Draco.

 

—No saben cómo, simplemente se desplomó, lo han llevado a San Mungo, pero no quieren dar informaciones porque dicen que sólo un familiar puede recibir…

 

Draco no terminó de escuchar, corrió en dirección contraria, hacia las chimeneas que lo llevarían a San Mungo.

 

*

 

—Draco espera —pidió Gael mientras Draco seguía corriendo por el inmenso pasillo que daba a la sala de emergencias. Nunca se le había hecho tan largo un pasillo. Tal vez sí, una vez, cuando había tenido que avanzar uno igual de largo pero no en San Mungo, sino en una morgue, para reconocer el cuerpo de su madre. Negó con la cabeza, _Harry está bien, sólo será una tontería_ _y lo mataré por asustarme así,_ se dijo, pero el ritmo frenético de su corazón, la forma como sus manos y piernas temblaban, el frío en su piel... El pánico le decía que no todo estaba tan bien.

 

—Draco —repitió Gael con cansancio, Draco se detuvo en seco, recién recordando la presencia de su amigo.

 

—Qué.

 

—Que Mikel dice que ya viene, que lo esperes porque es probable que no te dejen entrar —explicó Gael, tenía el móvil mágico en la mano y lucía avergonzado.

 

—Es mi pareja, por supuesto que me tienen que dejar entrar —bramó Draco empujando las puertas de emergencia y llegando hasta la recepción donde una enfermera vieja y gorda lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 

—No siempre funciona así —replicó Gael, aunque Draco no le estaba prestando atención, estaba más ocupado calmándose para no parecer tan borde delante de la mujer, seguro que así conseguiría un mejor efecto.

 

—Buenos días, enfermera —saludó con voz articulada y calmada, le sorprendió lo calmada que salió, el saberse aún dominador de sus nervios de ser necesario —, mi pareja está internado y necesito saber cómo se encuentra.

 

—¿Nombre? —preguntó la mujer con nada de carisma, Draco se obligó a no maldecirla en ese momento y a no cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

 

—Potter, Harry Potter.

 

—Ah, Potter —suspiró la mujer y por un instante sonrió, Draco trató de no arrugar la nariz por el asco de imaginar a esa mujer fantaseando con _su_ Harry —. Está en emergencia, no pueden pasar a verlo, según las políticas del hospital sólo la familia consanguínea o la esposa puede hacerlo, y según sé no está casado.

 

—Pero yo soy su pareja.

 

—Eres un chico y él es un chico, hasta donde tengo entendido no hay matrimonios entre los de su clase —explicó dándole una mirada más atenta a Draco; por un instante pareció reconocerlo.

 

—Y hasta donde yo sé la discriminación se paga así que cuide su boca si no quiere que la demande o presente una queja.

 

—Nadie te está discriminando, y así protestes igual no pasarás, está prohibido, ya lo he dicho, sólo familia consanguínea y esposa.

 

—Pero él no tiene familia consanguínea —alegó Gael, interrumpiendo a Draco y sujetándole el brazo con algo de fuerza —; toda la mató ese tal Voldemort.

 

La enfermera soltó un chillido y retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras varias personas más, que estaban cerca, los miraron de manera reprobatoria.

 

—No pasarán, punto —bramó la enfermera mirándolos más de lejos, como si acercarse a ellos implicara contagiarse de algo.

 

—Sí que lo haremos, él no tiene porqué estar aquí, no hay nadie dentro que vele por él y es más, este lugar no me gusta, lo quiero llevar a una clínica, a donde trabaja nuestro medimago personal —siguió protestando Draco.

 

—¡Ja!— la mujer pareció más contenta aún —; este lugar es el mejor de toda Inglaterra y de Europa, tenemos un reconocimiento que lo demuestra —dijo señalando hacia uno de los diplomas que decía “Premio en servicios de Salud 2004" —y hasta que el señor Potter no pueda firmar una autorización no lo trasladaremos a ningún lado y hasta que no salga de emergencias tampoco los dejaremos pasar a verlo, así que ya pueden ponerse cómodos y sentarse junto con el resto de mortales.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos, su cuerpo luchando entre la angustia y el pánico. Gael lo jaló con un poco más de fuerza hasta que consiguió hacerlo caminar hacia los sillones y finalmente hacerlo sentar.

 

—Mikel llegará en cualquier momento —le consoló Gael sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por los hombros.

 

—Pero... ella ni siquiera me quiere decir... ——Draco soltó un suspiro de exasperación y saltó de su asiento cuando algo vibró en su bolsillo derecho —. Genial, justo ahora —protestó molesto mientras sacaba el móvil mágico, similar al que tenía Gael y la mayoría de sus amigos.

 

—Diga —dijo luego de tratar de calmar la voz.

 

—¿Draco? —era la voz de una mujer y a Draco le costó identificarla —Querido, soy yo, la señora Weasley, Ron me ha prestado esta cosa, la verdad es que sigo sin entender exactamente cómo es que funciona pero... —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo tentado a colgar sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, pero entonces escuchó en el fondo el llamado de una medibruja a uno de los laboratorios. La voz de esa locutora era similar a la que él estaba escuchando en ese momento.

 

—¿Señora Weasley, dónde está?

 

—En San Mungo, cariño, para eso los llamaba, sé que Harry no está, pero en cuanto puedas comunicarte con él dile que Hermione ya entró en labor de parto... —la señora dudó por un momento y pareció que alguien le decía algo antes de seguir —¡Está vez es en verdad! —aclaró, refiriéndose a todas las veces anteriores en que no habían sido más que falsas alarmas.

 

—Claro —respondió con voz ronca, sintiéndose culpable por mentirle de esa manera, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer, aunque si Weasley decía que quería información tal vez... pero Ron estaba ahora con Hermione y no debía despegarse de su lado —, yo le digo, no se preocupe.

 

—Oh, de acuerdo, cariño —dudó nuevamente —sabes que puedes venir ¿verdad? nos gustaría que lo hicieras, estamos todos esperando, pero pronto nacerá y entonces podrás ver al bebé también.

 

—Sí, lo sé, intentaré llegar, ¿en qué piso están?

 

—Quinto.

 

—De acuerdo, yo le digo a Harry en cuanto pueda contactarlo y —ahora fue el turno de dudar hasta que finalmente carraspeó y soltó el aire con lentitud —dígale a Ron y Hermione que les mandó ánimos y que Harry seguramente también lo haría si pudiera.

 

—Gracias, Draco, te veo pronto —respondió la mujer, luego hubo un pequeño alboroto y la comunicación se cortó, Draco se quedó mirando el aparato por un momento más y luego negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿Pasó algo malo?

 

—¿Peor que tener a Harry en una sala de emergencias y no poder verlo dices?

 

—Lo siento —murmuró Gael y Draco se dejó caer hacia atrás, hacia el respaldo de la silla, y cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en Harry, en sentirlo, era algo que no habían hecho mucho, pero que sabía funcionaba, si es que estaba tranquilo y concentrado, pero no pudo percibir otra cosa más que ese pánico y ese terror. Negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos, Gael lo miraba preocupado.

 

—Mikel vendrá y...

 

—Por más que venga no me dejaran verlo, puedo ser su novio o esposo pero ellos no lo reconocerán, y ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que tiene o...

 

Cleave salía de la sala de emergencia en ese momento, parecía hasta avergonzado y refunfuñaba contra el guardia, en cuanto giró y vio a Draco y Gael su mirada se iluminó y, sin importarle los otros pacientes doloridos que estaban por allí, corrió hacia ellos, haciendo bastante bulla.

 

—Señor Malfoy, señor Malfoy —jadeó en cuanto Draco se puso en pie.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado?

 

—El jefe se cayó de la escoba, no le había dado ningún hechizo, simplemente se cayó sin que nadie lo empujara, cuando ya iba a llegar al piso el auror ese que es amigo suyo, Joel no sé qué, lo detuvo y evitó que se rompiera cualquier cosa, pero no despierta y los medimagos no dejan que nadie entre a verlo, yo lo hice un momento pero luego me encontraron y me sacaron... —relató con voz acelerada.

 

—¿No despiertas dices?

 

—No, probaron unos hechizos... no sé cuales.

 

—¿Enervate? — preguntó Gael.

 

—Sí, ese creo y otros, pero no pasa nada...

 

—¡Mierda! —bramó Draco hacia la enfermera —. ¿No entiende? No hay nadie que lo pueda ver, soy su pareja, por todos los demonios, ¡Harry ni siquiera se puede despertar!

 

—Las reglas son las reglas —le respondió la mujer y Draco no estaba tan seguro de que ella no disfrutara con maltratar a la gente de esa forma. Sintió la mano de Gael sobre el hombro, tratando de detenerlo y también consolarlo.

 

—Mikel...

 

—Ya, ya —bufó Draco aún sin soltarse de su amigo —; llegará pronto, lo has dicho unas veinte veces.

 

Gael pareció a punto de contestar mientras Cleave, que no conocía a Draco de tan mal carácter, retrocedía unos pasos, Draco se sintió ligeramente culpable por ser tan malo con su amigo, pero no podía contenerse.

 

Un instante después, usando la túnica de medimago y bastante agitado, apareció Mikel, le dio una mirada extraña a Gael, que inmediatamente soltó a Draco y retrocedió unos pasos.

 

—Draco —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

 

—Hola, me dicen que no puedo entrar y menos trasladarlo, lo quiero llevar a la clínica, tú lo puedes atender allá, no confío en los que están aquí, además él no ha despertado.

 

—Bien, si no ha despertado tú puedes llevártelo sin esperar su autorización —le explicó Mikel con el tono paciente de siempre.

 

—No, no puedo, la mujer esa —dijo señalando con poca elegancia a la enfermera —dice que sólo la esposa o la familia consanguínea.

 

—¡Pero tú eres su esposo! —espetó Mikel, Draco escuchó a la enfermera bufar.

 

—Sólo se reconocen matrimonios mágicos.

 

—De acuerdo —Mikel tomó de un brazo a Draco y lo jaló hacia el mostrador, a su alrededor los pacientes que esperaba turno los miraban confundidos y hasta divertidos —. Traiga una forma de traslado para que la firme el esposo de Harry Potter, por favor.

 

—Mikel —susurró Draco, la unión que habían hecho era secreta, por supuesto, y sabían que no era legalmente una unión de matrimonio, no en toda regla al menos.

 

—Sólo mágicamente —repitió la mujer.

 

—Traiga la forma, si es que no fuera mágicamente no le permitiría firmar ¿no es así? por suerte las formas son más inteligentes que gran parte del personal de este sitio.

 

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, parecía furiosa, mientras se inclinaba hacia uno de los extremos y jalaba unos cuantos pergaminos, le entregó uno en color lila a Mikel y una pluma.

 

—Están desperdiciando una forma y tiempo —opinó a pesar de todo la mujer; Mikel la ignoró y fue rellenando todos los datos que sabía de Harry, preguntándole ocasionalmente a Draco una que otra cosa.

 

—Listo —informó Mikel —; yo soy su medimago personal y él su esposo, lo trasladaremos a una clínica privada.

 

—Primero que el supuesto esposo firme —le retó la enfermera apoyando los codos en el mostrador y mirando a Draco burlonamente; Mikel hizo un asentimiento y le pasó la pluma a Draco, que no entendía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba y simplemente firmó, esperando que todo terminara más rápido, que dejaran de hacerle perder el tiempo en ese tonto sitio.

 

Cuando Draco estampó su firma la enfermera soltó un jadeo ahogado.

 

—No puede ser...

 

—¡Oh, vamos!,  no sea tan dramática y muévase, que tengo un paciente que atender —replicó Mikel con claro enfado en la voz mientras le hacía un gesto de despedida a Gael y jalaba a Draco de un brazo hasta la puerta de entrada a emergencia. El guardia que había estado mirando todo de manera curiosa le dio una mirada más a la enfermera que simplemente asintió para que los dejaran pasar.

 

*****

 

Jules Weasley nació el martes veinte de julio, en el quinto piso del hospital para enfermedades mágicas de San Mungo. Lloró bastante y por suerte no hubo mayores complicaciones que la de una Hermione histérica con ganas de dirigir hasta su propio parto y un Ron al borde del desmayo cada vez que asomaba la cabeza para ver el progreso de su primogénito.

 

Todos los Weasley y los padres de Hermione estaban tratando de obtener las mejores imágenes del pequeño y pelirrojo niño mientras Ron observaba a su pequeño con la boca ligeramente abierta, no creyendo que pudiera ser tan pequeño y a la vez tan perfecto. Hermione, cansada, sonreía con alegría hacia los demás, orgullosa del inicio de su familia, lamentablemente solamente faltaba el padrino para que la felicidad estuviera completa, aunque sabían que estaba trabajando y que probablemente pronto estaría de vuelta para que pudiera conocer al pequeño.

 

Mientras la familia Weasley se multiplicaba, Draco seguía a Mikel a través de los tópicos y pasillos de la sala de emergencia, sus pasos, al igual que los de Mikel, eran rápidos y cargados de temor. Miraba a todos lados, esperando ver en alguna camilla, en algún lugar, la cabellera alborotada de Harry y encontrarlo ya despierto y esperando, aunque la presión en su pecho le decía que no, que no lo encontraría así.

 

—Bien, ya está todo coordinado —comentó Mikel hacia Draco, deteniéndose delante de una puerta —; sólo tenemos que esperar a la señal, en la clínica ya lo están esperando.

 

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Draco mirando la puerta cerrada.

 

—Pues claro, ¿acaso pensaste que lo dejarían en el corredor?; además está inconciente, es considerado de cuidado.

 

—¡Oh, Dios!

 

—Calma, seguramente el vínculo hace que te sientas peor, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no se trata de nada malo, nada realmente malo —trató de tranquilizarlo Mikel mientras empujaba la puerta para poder ingresar.

 

Draco prácticamente empujó a Mikel a un lado para entrar, aunque fuera por el vínculo que se sentía peor eso no importaba, necesitaba verlo y constatar con sus propios ojos que todo estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba.

 

Harry estaba sobre la cama, una sábana blanca cubría su torso desnudo y una gran cantidad de hechizos alrededor sonaban de manera descoordinada, en la mesa una fila de pociones, no todas completamente llenas.

 

—Bien, necesito que te pegues a él y lo tomes de una mano para hacer el traslado contigo porque si no te dejaríamos aquí y tendrías que llegar solo a la clínica —continuó explicando Mikel mientras juntaba las pociones levantaba los pergaminos que eran la historia médica de Harry del pie de la cama y empezaba a calibrar los hechizos controladores.

 

Draco no le prestó atención, antes de que el chico se lo hubiera pedido ya estaba al lado de Harry, había apartado el cabello de la frente, dejando ver la cicatriz mucho más roja por la palidez de su rostro. Harry por lo general no era pálido, no le gustaba verlo así, sólo podía significar que estaba muy enfermo. Sus labios estaban resecos y entre abiertos y respiraba pausada y lentamente. Draco lo sujetó de una mano, ésta se sentía fría, helada.

 

—¿Por qué está así? —preguntó hacia Mikel que seguía dando vueltas alrededor.

 

—En medio minuto más estaremos en la clínica.

 

—¡Mikel! —protestó Draco sin dejar de observar todo lo que el chico hacía.

 

—Luego, en la clínica… —Mikel de pronto sacó algo de su bolsillo, un pequeño disco grueso y transparente y lo dejó sobre la cama, a los pies de Harry, dio una mirada alrededor y asintió; en ese momento Draco experimentó la más extrañas de las apariciones, sintió el cuerpo de Harry y el de Mikel pegarse más a él, también la cama, las sábanas y pociones, el ruido de los hechizos se hizo mucho más agudo e insoportable, era como si trataran de meter toda la habitación en un pequeño armario. El estómago le dio una vuelta y no estuvo seguro de si realmente estaba derecho o de cabeza, hasta que por fin sus pies tocaron el piso y la sensación desapareció mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado.

 

—Draco, ya era hora —suspiró Gael a un lado, Draco frunció el ceño, aquel lugar era mucho más iluminado que el de San Mungo, había una gran cantidad de medimagos alrededor de Harry y lo apartaron de él con muy poca delicadeza.

 

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirar a Harry y los hechizos que le practicaban,

 

—Recién, todos estaban frenéticos, esperándolos, incluso dijeron que estaban tardando demasiado y temieron que la condición de Harry fuera… —se detuvo cuando Mikel levantó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de advertencia y entonces Gael simplemente negó con la cabeza.

 

—Hola Draco, que bueno que llegaron —saludó Zettie llegando en ese momento, traía entre manos un gran grupo de pergaminos y un par de pociones, Draco las conocía, él mismo las había hecho, aunque no entendía por qué la mujer estaba allí.

 

—Hola, Harry está herido, creo —explicó arrugando la frente, ahora que lo recordaba nadie había dicho nada de que se hubiera lastimado, es más, hasta lo habían salvado de dar contra el piso —. O al menos…

 

—Se desmayó y no despierta —clarificó la mujer, parecía contenta.

 

—Pues…

 

—Medimago Mikel, supongo que ya probó su teoría.

 

Mikel asintió fastidiado.

 

—Sí, no hay ningún envenenamiento ni hechizo encubierto, aunque tiene una rara interacción de magia… es extraño —Draco les dio miradas confundidas.

 

—Ahora, Draco, debes calmarte ¿de acuerdo? Sé que por el vínculo las cosas se sienten peor, pero en un momento más todo estará bien —le trató de tranquilizar la medibruja mientras se acercaba a la cama de Harry, los demás enfermeros y medimagos que habían estado sobre él se apartaron.

 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Es una emergencia, ¡por todos los demonios! —casi gritó Draco —; y ustedes actúan como si fuera un día de campo.

 

—¡Oh, bien! Parece que el mal carácter es tuyo —bufó la medibruja e hizo un ademán a todos para que salieran, Mikel le dio una mirada de desilusión —. Prefiero que sea privado, al menos por ahora, estoy segura de que pronto Draco les dirá más —les dijo la medibruja, finalmente Mikel y Gael, junto con los otros medimagos y enfermeros, salieron de la habitación, no sin antes darle mirada de ánimo a Draco, que ya estaba al lado de Harry nuevamente, tomándole la mano que seguía tan fría como al inicio y dándose cuenta de que el sólo hecho de tocarlo así, de tenerlo cerca y poderlo mirar lo dejaba más calmado.

 

—Ah, es maravilloso ese vínculo —suspiró la medibruja mientras levantaba la varita hacia Draco.

 

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Draco cada vez más enfadado, allí estaba Harry en la cama, inconciente y ella actuaba como si nada pasara.

 

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

 

—Evidentemente.

 

La medibruja soltó una carcajada y levantó uno de los frascos de poción.

 

—Creo que es momento de iniciar con esto.

 

—No, eso es aún hasta que uno de los dos… —Draco abrió los ojos y miró hacia Harry y luego hacia el frasquito que volaba sobre ellos —. No puede ser.

 

—Pues… déjame hacer el hechizo.

 

—Claro… pero hay que darse prisa si es que él está… ¿Por qué sería él quien está?

 

—Es lo que me parece más lógico —explicó ella mientras levantaba la varita —y por lo que dijo el chico que trabaja con él, no hay razón para que esté así, excepto un desbalance en el nivel de magia, pero claro, Mikel ya probó eso —dijo adelantándose a lo que Draco iba a replicar —, sin embargo estoy segura que nadie ha probado con verificar si hay alguien más interfiriendo con su magia.

 

—Alguien como un bebé —pensó en voz alta Draco.

 

—Exacto —asintió la mujer —ya lo teníamos pensado, ¿recuerdas?; la mayoría de brujas lo experimenta durante el inicio del embarazo, cuando su cuerpo se está acostumbrando a tener al bebé en su interior, sin embargo, no llegan a quedar inconcientes a menos que realicen un despliegue mayor de magia; Harry estuvo en una misión, por lo que me dicen, así que… —se encogió de hombros suponiendo que su explicación había sido comprendida por completo.

 

—Oh  —masculló Draco viendo como Zettie levantaba la varita y susurraba un par de palabras, la varita dejó salir unos rayos de color rosa y estos se posaron sobre el abdomen de Harry; él ya había visto antes la realización del hechizo: si es que había un bebé, o el inicio de una vida en el interior, los rayos rosas serían rechazados y saldrían disparados hacia el techo; si por el contrario, no había tal bebé los rayos pasarían a través de Harry.

 

Draco apretó un poco más la mano del inconciente Harry, mientras veía como los rayos volaban hacia el techo y eran repelidos con mucha fuerza.

 

—Vaya, tenemos a alguien muy fuerte allí dentro —exclamó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

 

—Yo… —Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo qué decir.

 

—No te preocupes, no debes decir nada, no a mí al menos, —con un movimiento más de varita la poción que flotaba sobre ellos bajó hasta la altura de la mano de Draco y luego los demás hechizos que sonaban en la habitación se detuvieron —; ya sabes, dale la poción para estabilizar su magia, una toma en la mañana, una en la noche y pronto seguiremos con todo lo demás, por lo que veo esto recién lleva más o menos tres semanas, así que tendremos mucho trabajo.

 

Draco volvió a mirar hacia Harry y recordó aquella noche en el laboratorio, tres semanas atrás más o menos, cuando habían estado tristes tras la noticia de que aún no habían logrado concebir.

 

—Pero… él no ha despertado y…

 

—Sólo ponla en sus labios, él la beberá y luego despertará, prefiero dejarlos solo por ahora, para que estén más cómodos, creo que se lo merecen —sonrió guiñándole un ojo, recordando lo tristes que habían estado cuando había hecho el primer diagnóstico negativo —, si pasa algo malo, que no pasará, me llamas, afuera están todas las enfermeras y demás.

 

—Claro… yo… Gracias

 

—Anda, despiértalo de una buena vez para poder iniciar con todo el tratamiento y el estudio.

 

—Sí —asintió rápidamente Draco.

 

—Y, Draco —agregó la mujer deteniéndose delante de la puerta y girando hacia él —te felicito, ya te dije, cuando nos conocimos, que me parecía asombroso que hubieras ideado algo así, que eras verdaderamente un genio, y el ver que esto está funcionando no hace más que demostrar que lo eres. Muchos te recordaran por esto.

 

—Gracias… aunque no lo hice para que me recordaran —Draco sonrió imaginando nuevamente a su pequeño, a un pequeño fruto de él y de Harry —, lo hice por él y por mí.

 

—Lo sé, ambos serán muy buenos padres, ambos se lo merecen —asintió la mujer.

 

—Eso espero —suspiró mirando hacia Harry, que permanecía imperturbable, en cuanto la puerta se cerró destapó el frasco de poción, con mucho cuidado levantó la cabeza de Harry un poco e inclinó el frasco sobre los resecos labios. Las primeras gotas de la poción cayeron sobre la mandíbula de Harry pero al instante siguiente su garganta tragaba el resto del contenido, Draco sintió como la piel se calentaba e incluso las mejillas y labios ganaban color.

 

Cuando posó a Harry sobre la cama nuevamente éste ya respiraba más calmado, y su rostro asemejaba a sólo estar durmiendo y no enfermo. No pudo resistir la tentación y terminó de destapar a Harry, su torso estaba desnudo, y puso una mano sobre el marcado abdomen, una extraña sensación lo llenó, era una mezcla de miedo y anhelo, casi podía jurar que había magia pura en ese sitio…

 

—¿No te parece que no es el lugar ni el momento? —preguntó Harry en ese momento, su voz lo hizo sobresaltarse y retroceder mientras éste se sentaba. Ni siquiera había notado en qué momento el pánico de su pecho había cambiado por esperanza y alegría.

 

—¡Harry! —Draco negó con la cabeza —. Eres un tonto, te caíste de la escoba.

 

—Gracias, _cariño_ , es justo lo que necesito para sentirme mejor —suspiró Harry jalando los cobertores nuevamente, no recordaba más que haber estado volando y luego la pesadez y la oscuridad caer sobre él.

 

—Tengo derecho a estar enojado, ¿sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue que me dejaran verte en ese San Mungo de porquería y luego traerte aquí y…

 

—¿Esto no es San Mungo?

 

—No, es la clínica del Buen Merlín, donde trabaja Mikel —explicó Draco mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama y se sentaba en ella.

 

—Ah… con San Mungo hubiera bastado, honestamente no creo que sea necesario exagerar, estuve despierto toda la noche y seguramente estaba agotado y…

 

—Casi te rompes el cuello al caer y eso no es todo, nadie podía despertarte —le interrumpió Draco, Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—Estás exagerando, seguramente, como he estado bajo mucha presión estos días, me puse algo débil, pero no es nada de cuidado, es la primera vez, después de todo, en que me desmayo.

 

—¿Antes ya habías tenido estos mareos?

 

—Curioso nombre, yo lo llamaría cansancio extremo.

 

—Y yo Gryffindor descuidado —se quejó Draco dándole un golpe a Harry en el brazo.

 

—Wow, Gryffindor, si hemos llegado a ese punto es porque en verdad te asusté, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —se excusó Harry con voz calmada, jalando a Draco por los brazos para abrazarlo —; prometo ser más cuidadoso y no dejarme caer de la escoba aunque esté en medio de un gran desmayo.

 

—Eres un idiota —protestó Draco abrazado a Harry y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello ahora tibio del chico. Sus manos fueron a la cintura y se resistió a volver a tocar su vientre.

 

—Y te amo —continuó Harry ignorante de porqué Draco estaba de pronto tan emocionado, casi lo podía sentir al borde de las lágrimas, era como si hubiera sido sometido a un gran esfuerzo emocional y esas fueran las consecuencias.

 

—Y yo… Los amo —declaró finalmente, separándose de Harry lo suficiente para ver su desconcertada expresión.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Lo que dije, a ti y a nuestro bebé —se animó finalmente a poner una mano en el vientre desnudo de Harry que jadeó por la sorpresa.

 

—Dices que… ¿esos mareos y…? —Harry soltó un pequeño jadeo —Wow ¿eso fue…? —preguntó extrañado por aquella sensación de magia.

 

—Ajá, me lo acaba de confirmar Zettie —le explicó Draco acercándose más a él pero sin sacar la mano del vientre plano y musculoso de Harry.

 

—Entonces yo…

 

—Los amo —repitió Draco acercándose a él y besándolo —, de verdad que lo hago.

 

Finalmente Harry sonrió, y se abrazó a Draco, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, besándose muy lentamente para luego juntar las cabezas y ambos mantener la mano en el abdomen de Harry.

 

—De ahora en adelante no más vuelos en escobas —le advirtió Draco.

 

—Vaya… aún no lo puedo creer….

 

—¡Potter! —reclamó Draco.

 

—Ya, ya, no más vuelos en escobas, pero…

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¿Es verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí, tendremos un niño, Harry.

 

—Realmente lo haremos —susurró Harry aún incrédulo, no queriendo levantar más la voz, no queriendo romper el momento.

*****

 

 

**HARRY POTTER LO HABRÍA HECHO DE NUEVO:**

 

_Ante ustedes una nueva y muy extraña noticia, tenemos entendido que el día de ayer Harry Potter, quien fuera denominado como el "Salvador del mundo mágico”, fue ingresado en San Mungo, por el área de emergencias, al parecer había sufrido un accidente laboral. Como es conocido por todos Potter, que fuera auror, uno de los mejores de su clase, abandonó el cuerpo de aurores tras revelar que mantenía una relación de muchos años con Draco Malfoy y en la actualidad trabaja como agente independiente, dando clases en su muy conocida escuela de Defensa y además brinda sus servicios a todos los que necesiten ayuda para resolver casos y no quieran hacerlo a través del Ministerio._

_Es en uno de estos trabajos que sufrió un accidente y cayó de la escoba, quedando inconciente. Fue ingresado en calidad de Gran emergencia a San Mungo e instantes después llegó Draco Malfoy, buscando que le dieran información sobre su pareja y que además lo dejaran entrar a verlo e incluso trasladarlo._

_“El hospital cumplió con informarle de la mejor manera posible al señor Malfoy que no era posible permitirle ver al señor Harry Potter por el momento, pues, a nuestro parecer estaba muy delicado y además no era un esposo o familiar directo, que es lo que nuestras leyes establecen”, explicó una muy amable enfermera a este diario. Y aunque todos sabemos que Draco Malfoy es la pareja oficial de Potter y vive con él desde hace muchos años no existe una ley que le permita verlo en un caso como este, al no ser su esposo legal ni mágicamente, sin embargo, y esto es lo que nos sorprende, el medimago de la “familia”, Mikel Hayman, quien antes trabajaba en San Mungo y fue echado por un problema de ética, llegó a la sala de emergencias y, de muy mala manera, aseguraron varios de los trabajadores del hospital, solicitó que le permitieran hacer el traslado de un inconciente Potter, a lo que el hospital respondió de la misma manera que a Malfoy, pero Hayman insistió en hacer que Malfoy firmara la forma de traslado, argumentando que era su esposo._

_Sabemos muy bien que aunque el Ministerio ha iniciado (gracias a Potter, entre otros) una campaña en post de la igualdad de derechos y oportunidades, evitando así la discriminación, aún no ha autorizado la unión legal o mágica entre dos magos del mismo sexo, y a pesar de eso Malfoy pudo firmar las formas para autorizar el traslado de Potter a una clínica privada._

_Estas formas están hechizadas para que sólo el que tiene un lazo verdadero, mágico o legal pueda firmarlas, como medida de precaución y para agilizar procesos. Está de más decir que todos en el hospital quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho de que Malfoy sí estuviera unido a Potter de aquella manera, es decir, ¿Draco Malfoy ya no es más Draco Malfoy sino Draco Potter? ¿Están mágicamente unidos? ¿Esto no representa un crimen y un delito ya que el Ministerio no ha autorizado dichas uniones?_

_En la actualidad no se conoce ningún rito de enlace que permita la unión de dos magos del mismo sexo, y en los registros muggles no hemos encontrado nada acerca de la unión bajo esas leyes de ellos dos, así que estamos muy curiosos a la forma como Potter ha logrado romper las leyes nuevamente y salirse con la suya._

_Dasha Ogden_

 

 

Draco bufó y tiró el diario a un lado de la cama.

 

—Claro, de manera amable, sí, cómo no.

 

—¿Estás renegando tú solo de nuevo? —preguntó la adormilada voz de Harry al costado, apenas estaba amaneciendo pero Draco no había podido dormir muy bien en aquella cama de la clínica donde habían pasado la noche, sólo por precaución.

 

—Es que estos idiotas de “El Profeta” han contado todo lo que ha pasado ayer —protestó Draco de mal humor.

 

—Ya, menos mal que llamamos a los Weasley —suspiró Harry sentándose, Draco le dio una mirada apreciativa y el mal humor desapareció por completo.

 

—¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó pasando un par de dedos por el cabello desordenado y tratando inútilmente de ordenarlo.

 

—Supongo que bien, sigo creyendo que entre tú y Zettie exageran demasiado.

 

—Y yo que eres un loco imprudente que no mide las consecuencias —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y jalando a Harry para darle un beso.

 

—Y así me quieres —replicó Harry en cuanto se apartaron.

 

—Pues qué se le hace, ¿verdad?

 

—¡Oh, que cruel! —protestó Harry con falso tono herido.

 

—Ya, ya, que muero de hambre, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a casa a desayunar?

 

—Si es que Zettie ha dicho que se puede...

 

—Claro, dijo una noche y la noche ha terminado, ¿verdad?

 

—Ya... cuando te conviene no le haces caso a la medibruja —se burló Harry mientras se agachaba a recoger el diario del piso y darle una leída veloz al titular, donde aparecía una foto de Harry y Draco tomada una tarde que habían ido al Callejón Diagon en busca de ingredientes, era una que no le gustaba mucho a Harry, pues ambos salían muy serios mientras miraban las vitrinas.

 

—Anda, sólo vamos, no leas esas tonterías —suspiró Draco mientras también se ponía en pie para vestirse.

 

—¿Así que te peleaste con las enfermeras?

 

—Sólo con una amargada que tenía fantasías indecentes contigo —explicó Draco jalando los pantalones.

 

—¿Fantasías indecentes? ¿Era bonita?

 

—¿Qué? —Draco se detuvo un momento a mirar a Harry que sonreía con burla y luego negó con la  cabeza —. Debe ser el hambre lo que te tiene tan tonto.

 

—Ya... —Harry soltó una carcajada —. ¿Draco Potter? Eso es...

 

—Ni lo pienses —advirtió Draco arqueando una ceja y con la mejor mirada de "No te metas conmigo o te dejo en abstinencia hasta el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito" que pudo.

 

—Pero suena genial...

 

—Por favor, Potter —bufó Draco arrastrando un poco las palabras, de aquella forma que a Harry tanto le divertía —; ni se te ocurra pensarlo de nuevo, además, ¿por qué es Draco Potter? ¿Por qué no Harry Malfoy, a ver?

 

—Porque no pega y...

 

—Porque creen que yo soy la chica de esta relación —protestó Draco.

 

—Evidentemente ninguno es la chica aquí —respondió Harry un poco más serio.

 

—Evidentemente —aceptó Draco acercándose a él —. Y ahora iremos a desayunar y seguir haciendo planes, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer antes de este pequeño nazca —dijo con una sonrisa, le importaba una mierda quién creyeran que era el chico o la chica allí, sólo interesaba ahora el bebe y la familia que tendrían. Apoyó una mano algo temblorosa sobre el vientre de Harry y volvió a sentir la oleada de magia, tenue pero reconfortante.

 

—Wow, eso se siente raro —susurró Harry, no queriendo romper el encanto del momento.

 

—¿También lo sientes?

 

—Sí...

 

—Vaya... ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó curioso jalando a Harry hasta la cama nuevamente, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

 

—No mucho, es como si cuando tocaras allí una energía emergiera desde mí, queriendo alcanzarte... causa hasta cosquillas.

 

—¿No te sientes mal ni débil, verdad?

 

—No, no señor, y deje de ser tan paranoico, ya dijimos que lo de ayer no volverá a pasar porque sólo tenía un desequilibrio de magia y estaba exhausto y ya está resuelto —repitió lo que Zettie les había dicho.

 

—Igual tengo derecho a preocuparme, no me gusta que cargues con esto tú solo y...

 

—No es como si se tratase de un sacrificio y definitivamente no estoy solo, no seas tonto, estamos juntos, pero si sigues así durante los siguientes ocho meses que quedan realmente voy a empezar a enfadarme —le advirtió antes de darle un beso en los labios y ponerse en pie nuevamente —. Sólo tendremos un bebé, no es una enfermedad y lo haremos bien, todo estará bien. ¿De acuerdo? —Draco asintió lentamente —Ahora si a desayunar, muero de hambre, y luego tenemos que ir a ver a Hermione y Ron —continuó alegremente mientras jalaba a Draco de una mano para hacerlo moverse. Draco lo siguió, mirándolo atentamente y pensando que tal vez Harry tenía razón, no había razón para extralimitar los cuidados, pero también en que Harry era lo que más quería en el mundo y que ahora tenía en su interior algo muy querido y valioso para ambos, ningún cuidado extra sería exageración para ellos. 

 

*****

 

Antes de salir de la habitación Zettie los había ido a ver, luego de hacer un par de exámenes más, dar muchas recomendaciones a ambos y un cronograma de visitas, los dejó salir de alta.

 

Cuando llegaron a casa había varias lechuzas esperando ya, después de librar a las aves de sus cargas se sentaron a desayunar con las cartas a un lado, leyéndolas en voz alta.

 

La primera era de Lucka y Ethan, preguntando qué demonios era aquello de que estaban enlazados y cómo lo habían conseguido, prometieron aparecer al día siguiente ya que comprendían que Harry aún estaba algo convaleciente, también preguntaron por su salud y si es que estaba realmente bien, como les había dicho Mikel la noche anterior.

 

La segunda era de Joel, su compañero auror, diciendo que estaba seguro de que “El Profeta” se había vuelto loco, ¿cómo diablos podrían estar enlazados si no era permitido? Él también prometió darse una vuelta un día de esos a saber cómo estaba y a darle las últimas novedades sobre el caso de Zabini.

 

Noah, que permanecía en Rusia, con su hermano y su cuñada, pero que recibía “El Profeta” cada mañana, también había escrito diciendo que no creía que lo que el diario decía fuera verdad, pero que, en caso lo fuera, felicitaba a Draco por haber conseguido la fidelidad absoluta de Harry y les deseaba felicidad a ambos, luego de decirles, claro, que estaba ofendido porque no había sido invitado ni comunicado. Eso hizo a Draco soltar una gran carcajada y a Harry fruncir el ceño.

 

La noche anterior, luego de que Harry despertara, Draco se había encargado de decirle a todos los que habían estado al pendiente: Gael, Mikel y los del equipo de trabajo de Harry, que sólo se había tratado de una debilidad y mala suerte, y que Harry ya estaba bien, auque necesitaba descansar. Claro que Mikel no se había creído aquello, pero al notar la reticencia en Draco para hablar había cedido a sus intentos de sacarle la verdad. Gael lo había mirado de una manera significativa y no había preguntado absolutamente nada al respecto, Draco se había preguntado si es que su amigo lo conocía tan bien como para darse cuenta de qué era lo que realmente pasaba, sobre todo porque la sonrisa no se le podía quitar de la cara tan fácilmente.

 

También había respondido a las llamadas de Joel, que no podía salir del Ministerio por estar aún viendo el caso de Zabini pero que estaba preocupado por Harry. Luego había ubicado a los Weasley, en San Mungo, y les había relatado todo lo ocurrido, excepto cual era la razón para esa “debilidad”. La señora Weasley había pasado más de media hora recomendándole a Draco toda una suerte de platillos y pociones para hacer que Harry se mantuviera fuerte, y finalmente lo dejó ir sólo después de que este prometiera que vigilaría la dieta de Harry minuciosamente.

 

También había visto al pequeño Weasley, pelirrojo, como no, y había contado una escueta historia sobre lo que había pasado a Ron y Hermione, prometiendo que a la mañana siguiente estarían allí ambos para que Harry conociera al pequeño Jules (Draco pensaba que era demasiado pequeño, nunca había visto en verdad un niño tan chiquito y se preguntó si el suyo sería igual al nacer, se veía tan frágil y necesitado de protección).

 

—No puedo esperar a que Ron y Hermione sepan de esto —comentó Harry saliendo ya del baño, envuelto en toallas y listo para vestirse, Draco, que se había duchado primero, esperaba sentado sobre uno de los pequeños sillones leyendo el profeta y renegando solo nuevamente.

 

—¿Sepan qué? —preguntó dejando de lado el diario y repitiéndose una vez más que realmente no debía leer esas cosas.

 

—Lo del bebé, por supuesto —contestó Harry abotonándose la camisa.

 

—¿Se los diremos ahora?

 

—¿No lo haremos? —preguntó Harry extrañado mientras dejaba de abotonar la camisa y miraba a Draco seriamente.

 

—Pensé que…

 

—Ah —Harry arqueó una ceja —, no quieres decirlo —concluyó.

 

—No he dicho eso —respondió Draco poniéndose en pie rápidamente para alcanzar a Harry.

 

—Entonces debo haber amanecido hablando otro idioma porque juraría que es lo que has dicho.

 

—Me refiero a que no ahora, en este momento.

 

—¿Cuándo entonces?

 

—No lo sé, tal vez más adelante…

 

—¿Te avergüenza?

 

—Por supuesto que no, Harry, no seas tonto.

 

—Tonto, claro, no quieres decirlo —Harry se apartó de Draco antes de que éste lo tomara de la mano y caminó hacia el otro lado, para sacar un par de calcetines del cajón.

 

—Es sólo que quiero que… no sé como decirlo, siento que es muy pronto, debemos acostumbrarnos, estar seguros de que todo estará bien y luego…

 

—Ya…

 

—Harry, por favor, no quiero que empecemos a pelear por esto —suspiró Draco alcanzando a Harry en la cama y sentándose a su lado —si lo quieres decir, de acuerdo, todo tuyo, no me opongo.

 

—Lo haces sólo por complacerme.

 

—Lo hago porque sé que es lo que quieres y si eso te deja más tranquilo y te quita de la cabeza todas esas ideas tontas, mejor aún.

 

—Lo lamento —suspiró Harry, —supongo que podemos esperar.

 

—Lo que quieras, Harry, de verdad —dijo antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.

 

*****

 

En cuanto llegaron a San Mungo se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho, al parecer los periodistas también se habían enterado del nacimiento del bebé Weasley, hijo de dos de los principales héroes de guerra y querían obtener fotografías de todos los que los visitaban y de ser posible del pequeño también.

 

Harry apretó un poco los labios y, tomando de la mano a Draco, caminó por el pasillo, maldiciendo su suerte y rogando por no sentirse mareado en medio de toda esa cantidad de flash y preguntas.

 

Draco apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Harry e ignoró a todos los periodistas que, ahora que los tenían cerca, preguntaban sobre si era o no verdad lo de su enlace y si es que Harry ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado.

 

Soltaron a la vez un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pudieron llegar hasta el pasillo cerrado, donde estaba la habitación de Hermione.

 

—Esos idiotas —masculló Draco.

 

—Aún no hemos decidido qué hacer con ellos —reflexionó Harry mientras, ahora más relajados, seguían avanzando por el pasillo.

 

—Pues, es una pena que no nos dejen hechizarlos, ¿verdad? Sería bueno poder hacerlo.

 

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—Me he dado cuenta de que te estás volviendo un pequeño amargadito.

 

—Vaya gracias, ¿y dices que me amas?

 

—¡Y mucho! —le sonrió Harry—, me refiero a que si les responderemos en algún momento sobre el enlace.

 

—No sé —Draco se encogió de hombros —, igual ya lo saben, pero no sé que tantos problemas puede darnos esto…

 

—Tal vez debamos preguntarle a Hermione, o a Boris.

 

—Hermione —aceptó Draco —, Boris está ocupado con el trabajo y no sabe nada al respecto, ella está más al tanto de todo.

 

—Cierto...  

 

Ambos se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y se sonrieron antes de tocar. Ron les abrió la puerta, lucía algo cansado pero igual no perdió oportunidad de abrazar a Harry con fuerza antes de estrechar la mano de Draco e invitarlos a pasar.

 

—Que bien que hayan llegado, nuestros padres acaban de irse hace tan sólo un momento —comentó Ron mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry con una gran sonrisa a Hermione, que tenía en brazos al pequeño bebé.

 

—Mira quien llegó, Jules —le habló Hermione al pequeño —: tu padrino Harry.

 

Harry rápidamente llegó hasta un lado de la cama y se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente a la chica antes de ver de más de cerca al niño, mientras Ron llegaba al otro lado y sonreía orgulloso. Draco sonrió a modo de saludo a Hermione y se quedó a un lado, viendo al trío de amigos y escuchando sus comentarios acerca de cómo había sido el parto y lo que les habían dicho del niño.

 

Pasaron toda la mañana allí, Draco estuvo a la espera de que Harry les diera la noticia, pero aquello no ocurrió, y finalmente para la hora del almuerzo llegaron los padres de Ron, que abrazaron y examinaron a Harry al detalle, cerciorándose de que estuviera realmente bien y que además agradecieron a Draco el haberles contado lo del accidente la noche anterior y así ahorrarles la angustia esta mañana al leer “El Profeta”.

 

—Tendría que revisar algunas leyes o libros más a fondo —les dijo Hermione cuando Harry le preguntó acerca del enlace —, pero, como te dije cuando encontré el hechizo, no está prohibido ni nada de eso, legalmente no estás casado con Draco, es un enlace de magia privado y que funcione para cosas como llenar formas y demás es algo que no esperábamos…

 

—Aún así no pueden desenlazarnos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco, que estaba de pie junto a Harry, que sostenía con inmenso cuidado al pelirrojo niño, que dormía tranquilamente. Draco ratificó lo bien que se veía Harry con un niño en brazos.

 

—No, eso es imposible, saben que ese enlace es para siempre, no hay forma de que ni siquiera ustedes puedan desenlazarse.

 

—Wow, enlazado a Malfoy de por vida.

 

—¡Ron! —protestaron a la vez Harry y Hermione, Draco le dio una falsa mirada de fastidio y el chico soltó una carcajada. Aún le gustaba molestar a Draco cada que tenía oportunidad, y Draco tampoco perdía sus oportunidades.

 

*****

 

Habían decidido tomarse el día libre y en la tarde fueron directamente a hablar con la corredora de bienes raíces que les estaba ofreciendo la casa blanca que tanto les gustaba, era una pequeña mansión en las afueras de Gillingham, suficiente para tener a varios niños corriendo por los jardines, con habitaciones espaciosas y de techos altos, con ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol e incluso podían tener dos estudios separados, uno para cada uno.

 

Harry dejó que fuera Draco el que se encargara de negociar, era algo que le salía natural, y se entretuvo mirando las instalaciones de la casa mientras su esposo permanecía impasible con las negociaciones.

 

Aquella noche, cuando llegaron a casa, lo hicieron con un título de propiedad a nombre de ambos por la casa y con todo listo para empezar la mudanza en el momento que creyeran conveniente.

 

Draco había sugerido, y Harry lo había apoyado, en que compraran muebles nuevos para ese lugar y dejar Grimmauld Place tal como estaba, después de todo sería más difícil mover todo hacia allá y además la idea era iniciar un hogar, su propio hogar, y eso significaba también el escoger la decoración y demás cosas.

 

Se pasaron la cena haciendo una gran lista de todo lo que necesitarían, necesitaban mudarse cuanto antes, la idea era que Harry pasara la mayor parte de su embarazo allí, y lo más cómodamente posible.

 

*****

 

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron sobresaltados por la llegada de una lechuza, en cuanto Draco la dejó entrar la reconoció, o al menos el colgante que llevaba, era del Ministerio de Magia e iba dirigido a ambos.

 

Harry esperó sentado en la cama, aún con cara de sueño mientras Draco, con manos algo temblorosas, desataba el sobre y dejaba ir al ave, al parecer no requería una respuesta.

 

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie al fin y llegando hasta Draco que ya luchaba por romper el sello mágico, aunque parecía imposible, pese a que iba dirigido a él.

 

—Ven, pon tu mano aquí —pidió extendiendo el sobre hacia Harry, en cuanto éste lo hizo el sobre emitió un pequeño brillo púrpura y el sello que tanto trabajo había dado a Draco se rompió solo.

 

—Ah, hechizo de alta seguridad, no quieren que nadie más que nosotros lo lea —comentó Harry mientras Draco ya extraía la nota del interior, para luego leerla en voz alta:

_Estimados señor Potter y señor Malfoy:_

_Por medio de la presente se les pide que se apersonen el día de hoy, 23 de julio del 2005, a las instalaciones del Ministerio, a la oficina del señor Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, a las 10 de la mañana, los estará esperando para mantener una muy importante reunión._

_Atentamente_

_Amanda Malcom_

_Asistente primera_

_Oficina del Ministro de Magia_

_Ministerio inglés._

 

—Oh… —suspiró Harry dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, Draco le dio una mirada preocupada y se sentó junto a él.

 

—¿Te sientes mal?

 

—No, no, es por la carta, seguramente querrán saber si es verdad lo del enlace.

 

—Oh…

 

—Exacto —Harry cerró los ojos y se los apretó con los dedos, gesto que hacía cuando estaba realmente preocupado.

 

—Estoy seguro que saldrá bien, no es una orden de arresto y además… no es ilegal, Hermione lo revisó mucho y estaba segura de eso, de otra forma no nos lo habría dejado realizar.

 

—Pero traerá algún problema…

 

—Seguro, pero no tantos… no quiero que te preocupes por esto ¿de acuerdo? —Harry asintió a regañadientes —, no necesitamos que te enfermes o estreses justo ahora.

 

—No, no lo necesitamos, pero no puedes evitar que me preocupe, ¿qué tal si piden que deshagamos el enlace?, ¿o que le digamos a todos que no es cierto, que no estamos enlazados?

 

—Primero que no pueden deshacer el enlace, y segundo, que el negarlo o admitirlo es algo que no haremos, no nos pueden obligar —declaró Draco con voz firme.

 

Harry no dijo más nada y pronto ambos se pusieron en movimiento para poder ir al Ministerio.

 

Lo hicieron por una de las chimeneas de visitas, no había tanta gente alrededor, sólo los empleados del Ministerio y algunos magos o brujas que requerían hacer algún trámite, al menos la prensa no estaba enterada de esa visita. Harry tenía acceso a la chimenea privada de Kingsley, pero desde hacía años, desde la última reunión en que había renunciado al puesto de auror luego del ataque, no la había vuelto a usar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aún tendría acceso en realidad y además, por como habían terminado las cosas ese día no le pareció adecuado usarla.

 

Draco lo tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron con pasos más o menos rápidos hasta el ingreso a los pisos, un mago mayor, Draco estaba seguro que era el que siempre había estado allí, sólo que ahora lucía un poco más gordo y gruñón, registró sus varitas, le sonrió a Harry y le dijo que lo admiraba mucho, aunque apenas y le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Draco como saludo.

 

En el pasillo hacia el elevador ya se había pasado la voz de que ambos, o al menos Harry, estaba en el edificio, pues varias personas salieron de las oficinas pequeñas del primero piso, para mirarlos y comentar cosas entre ellos. Draco puso su mejor mueca de fastidio mientras Harry, aún tomado de la mano de Draco, caminaba como si realmente no hubiera tanta gente alrededor.

 

—A veces he pensado —empezó a decir Harry una vez estuvieron en el elevador, gracias a Merlín, solos —que deberíamos irnos a otro sitio, a Sudamérica, es más cálido ¿sabes?

 

—¿Qué dices?

 

—O Australia, es un lugar agradable también…Al menos allí no nos mirarían tanto…

 

—¡Oh, vamos! —desestimó Draco —, a estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrado, al menos no te insultan ni nada.

 

—Pues… ¿y los niños? Ellos se sentirán incómodos si es que viven rodeados siempre de flashes y esas cosas, de gente preguntándoles cosas que no entienden.

 

Draco sonrió, Harry se asombró del gran cambio en su expresión, de esa sonrisa tan radiante.

 

—Los niños… primero que llegue este —dijo poniendo una mano en el abdomen de Harry antes de inclinarse a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, la magia del bebé revoloteando entre ambos.

 

—Los criaremos bien —continuó sin apartarse mucho de Harry —protegeremos la casa y su mundo, hasta que tengan que ir a la escuela, podrán jugar con los hijos de los Weasley y con Teddy, y verás como serán felices… nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo sean.

 

Fue este el turno de Harry de sonreír y adelantarse lo suficiente para darle un beso, el sonido del elevador se escuchó a lo lejos, pero Harry no se sintió interesado más que en esos labios y ese sabor.

 

La luz de un flash los hizo separarse abruptamente, delante de ellos, o no tan cerca ya, una chica de cabellos lacios y largos, pintados de diversos colores, retrocedía con la cámara en mano y una expresión de felicidad absoluta en el rostro.

 

—¡Hey! —gritó Draco dando un paso hacia el frente, Harry lo sostuvo con más fuerza del brazo mientras la chica corría hacia el final del pasillo.

 

—Déjala, no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

 

—Sí, si puedo —jadeó Draco soltándose del agarre de Harry y con intensiones de seguirla, Harry lo volvió a detener con más fuerza aún.

 

—Será peor, ya tiene la foto de todas maneras.

 

—Malditos periodistas…

 

—No importa, en serio… estábamos en un lugar público, ella tenía derecho a tomar la foto.

 

—Mañana saldrá en algún diario.

 

—Probablemente —aceptó Harry —, pero ahora debemos llegar con Kingsley, tenemos una reunión pendiente.

 

Draco asintió fastidiado, pero aquello no melló el ánimo de Harry y ambos, aún tomados de la mano, llegaron hasta la oficina principal del Ministro, donde una muy amable Amanda Malcom los recibió. Harry, que ya la conocía, la saludó muy amablemente, y le presentó a Draco, como su pareja. La chica sonrió en respuesta y estrechó la mano de Draco, diciéndole que amaba sus pociones y que la que había sacado el año pasado para los resfríos era realmente efectiva y le había librado de días de horrible congestión y malestares.

 

Draco no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, aunque no era la primera persona que le decía algo así cuando era presentado. Si había algo que lo llenaba de orgullo propio era que cuando fuera presentado ya no todos lo relacionaran con Voldemort y con los mortífagos.

 

Extrañamente, antes de ser invitados a pasar Kingsley salió a recibirlos, Harry pudo escuchar algunos murmullos en el interior de la oficina y supuso que la reunión sería mucho más importante de lo que había pensado.

 

—Harry —saludó Kingsley con una inclinación de cabeza —, pensé que usarías la chimenea personal, no tenían que pasar por todo el trámite allá abajo.

 

—No hay problema —correspondió Harry, aliviado de que el trato con el hombre no haya cambiado demasiado, no lo había visto mucho luego de la renuncia, y las pocas veces habían estado rodeados de muchas personas como para interactuar demasiado. Además nunca había estado Draco a su lado.

 

—¿Recuerdas a Draco?

 

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo estás?

 

—Bien, gracias.

 

—Es un gusto verte, ¿sabes? Estoy al tanto de lo que has avanzado en todo este tiempo, quién lo diría, en tan poco tiempo has hecho tantas cosas… Sabía que Harry tenía razón cuando vino a verme hace años y dijo que eras mucho más que lo que te habían obligado a ser.

 

Draco se sonrojó un poco y Harry desvió con toda intensión la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho de Kingsley; Harry no le había contado que había dicho eso, es más, nunca le había dicho mucho al respecto, sólo que había dicho que era coaccionado por Voldemort y que no era malo.

 

—Es muy amable de su parte decir eso —respondió al fin y Kingsley negó con la cabeza.

 

—Vamos, puedes tutearme, no hagas que me sienta más viejo.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

—Ahora, Harry, en el interior está el jefe del área de Aprobación de hechizos, así como también la jefa de Legislación mágica, con sus ruidosos asistentes, todos tienen curiosidad por lo que han hecho… yo también la tengo —admitió —antes de entrar deseo saber… ¿es verdad?

 

—¿Qué hay un enlace?

 

Kingsley asintió.

 

Harry le dio una mirada más a Draco y luego también asintió.

 

—Sí, lo hicimos hace un tiempo, nada de magia negra, nada ilegal, es uno antiguo, no fue creado por nosotros, ya era practicado en la antigüedad y nosotros… pensamos que era buena idea hacerlo, no era nuestra intensión que se supiera, ni hacer un escándalo de eso…

 

—Interesante… —Kingsley le sonrió a Draco y luego señaló hacia la puerta —vamos entonces, que ellos, y yo, estamos impacientes por saber qué es lo que han hecho.

 

—No se puede revertir —previno Draco rápidamente, mientras Kingsley se giraba ya para abrir la puerta, dudó un instante antes de girar sólo un poco el rostro.

 

—Genial.

 

En cuanto entraron a la oficina pudieron sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Kingsley sonrió de manera forzada mientras los invitaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de estar, delante de ellos había varias personas, un mago y una bruja, que aparentemente eran los jefes de los cuales les había hablado Kingsley, rodeados de unos cuantos magos y brujas más jóvenes, cargando carpetas y maletines. Definitivamente no parecían nada amables.

 

—Draco, Harry, les presento a Jazmín Thoreau, jefa de legislación mágica y a Jacke Wharton, jefe de aprobación de hechizos, ambos desean hacerles unas cuantas consultas.

 

Ambos saludaron cortésmente aunque sólo recibieron asentimientos de cabeza por parte de ambos jefes y fueron ignorados por los asistentes que revoloteaban las carpetas sin mirarlos.

 

—Bueno, señores, debemos empezar de una vez, no tenemos todo el día, estoy seguro que los chicos tienen cosas que hacer, después de todo —dijo Kingsley mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Draco y Harry permanecieron en silencio mientras Thoreau extendía una regordeta mano hacia una chica que rápidamente sacó de una carpeta lo que al parecer era un recorte del artículo de El Profeta de la mañana anterior y se lo entregaba.

 

—Tenemos curiosidad —empezó con voz fastidiada, era una bruja de algo más de sesenta años, con el cabello canoso en una trenza larga que caía sobre la espalda y túnica oscura y sin adornos —, según lo que dice el diario ustedes han creado un hechizo que los vincula el uno con el otro, como si fueran una pareja…de esposos, cosa que según tenemos todos claro, es prohibida.

 

—En realidad lo que está prohibido es la unión de dos magos o brujas del mismo sexo en un enlace matrimonial reconocido por el Ministerio —contestó Draco ganándole la palabra a Harry.

 

—Exacto —continuó Harry —y nosotros no hemos hecho eso.

 

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que han hecho? —preguntó Wharton inclinándose hacia el frente, era un mago un poco más joven que Thoreau, en sus cincuenta años posiblemente, con el cabello rubio algo ralo y marcadas entradas, algo rechoncho y con una túnica de color celeste claro que se ajustaba más cada vez que se movía.

 

—Un hechizo de unión, un juramento de lealtad.

 

—Un hechizo no reconocido por el Ministerio, señor Malfoy —respondió el mago con fastidio, hizo un gesto y otro de los asistentes asintió sacando de uno de los maletines un gran libro oscuro y viejo que Wharton tomó y abrió rápidamente en una página marcada —, uno que no figura entre los aceptados para este tipo de casos y creo que no es necesario recordarle que eso es una falta, y usted más que nadie, que ya tiene antecedentes por faltar a las leyes, debe estar conciente de lo que amerita una falta.

 

—No estamos aquí para discutir los antecedentes de Draco, Jacke —replicó rápidamente Kingsley, aún así Draco no quitó la mirada de fastidio de Wharton.

 

—Así es, según tengo entendido, señor Wharton, es un delito si es magia negra, si es coaccionada o si creamos un hechizo para incumplir una ley, sin embargo ninguna de esas circunstancias ha sido empleada aquí.

 

—Draco y yo sólo hicimos un juramento, y eso es legal, juramos fidelidad y unión entre nosotros, no es nuestra culpa que San Mungo reconozca eso como parte de lazos matrimoniales.

 

—Pero, señor Potter, un juramento de esa naturaleza generalmente liga a las personas de por vida, ¿está usted conciente de eso? ¿Lo hizo sabiendo que sería así? —preguntó la mujer con una actitud mucho más suave, como si Harry se tratara de un pobre niño engañado.

 

—No soy tonto, señora Thoreau —respondió Harry rápidamente —y mucho menos engañado, fui yo quien lo propuso y como les dije, nadie rompió la ley aquí.

 

—Necesitamos estar seguros de eso, señor Potter —intervino Wharton —, es por eso que estamos aquí, considerando su nombre y su fama no queremos hacer de esto un evento público, no hasta saber al menos qué es lo que han hecho.

 

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y luego Draco extendió un pergamino hacia el hombre.

 

—Allí está el hechizo que usamos, la historia del mismo y todo lo que pueden necesitar.

 

—Esto ayudará —murmuró el hombre leyendo lo que Draco había puesto allí —, es un hechizo muy antiguo, no lo he escuchado desde la escuela, y entonces ya era historia antigua… —Draco luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

 

La jefa de legislación mágica,  Jazmín Thoreau parecía algo enfadada, estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras observaban a Wharton leer el pergamino y fruncir las cejas.

 

—Evidentemente no es magia negra… —masculló pasándole el pergamino a la bruja —, y tienen razón en que no es ilegal, no está entre los hechizos prohibidos…

 

—Pero tampoco entre los aceptados —argumentó Thoreau entregándole de vuelta la copia a Draco.

 

—Se lo puede quedar —respondió Draco sin moverse ni hacer ningún ademán de querer aceptar el pergamino —tenemos un libro de donde copiamos eso.

 

—¿Están ya las dudas claras? —preguntó Kingsley que había permanecido en silencio casi todo el tiempo.

 

—Ahora debemos decidir qué hacer con esta información —acotó Wharton —¿Qué es lo que diremos a los medios?

 

—Draco y yo no haremos una declaración —negó rápidamente Harry, los tres magos lo miraron asombrados e incluso los asistentes dejaron de tomar notas y leer pergaminos para mirarlos.

 

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó con voz dura Thoreau.

 

—Que no haremos una declaración —contestó Draco está vez —, Harry y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, nuestras propias empresas y vidas y no deseamos hacer de lo que fue un juramento privado e íntimo un circo.

 

—Pero la prensa… —empezó Wharton.

 

—La prensa puede preguntar, pero nosotros podemos no responder y les pedimos… o mejor dicho, exigimos a ustedes no mencionarlo, no tienen derecho a hacerlo, es nuestra vida privada y queremos que se mantenga así.

 

Thoreau le dio una mirada interrogante a Kingsley que sólo se encogió de hombros, parecía dispuesto a no darles la razón a los jefes.

 

—Los chicos tienen razón, Jazmín, después de todo no han roto ninguna ley ni han hecho nada malo, si ellos no quieren que esto aparezca en los medios debemos simplemente ignorarlos hasta que encuentren algo más de que hablar.

 

—Pero… —Wharton frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza —, Belkin ha dicho estar muy interesado en presentar la propuesta…

 

—¿Boris? —preguntó Harry mirándolo extrañado.

 

—Ajá, Boris Belkin, sé que es amigo suyo… estuvo con ustedes en la presentación de la ley anti-discriminación —explicó Wharton —esta mañana llegó a la oficina con Aarón Bonaccord, ya saben supongo que andan juntos —dijo arrugando ligeramente la nariz  —; el punto es que estaban dispuestos a iniciar una nueva propuesta de ley, pero necesitaban saber el hechizo y por supuesto tenerlos a ustedes de ejemplo.

 

—Eso es algo que aún ni siquiera se ha planteado en el Wizengamot —arguyó Thoreau —creo que nos estamos precipitando.

 

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada interrogante, por ningún motivo Draco quería volver al tiempo en que estaban llenos de trabajo por buscar aprobar una ley, aún recordaba lo duro de ese tiempo, incluso cuando habían hecho las paces ya, además Harry necesitaba cuidados y reposo, no podía permitir que se enfrascaran en eso nuevamente. Había llegado el momento de ser un poco egoístas y velar por su familia. La palabra lo hizo sonreír y tomó la mano de Harry, que simplemente sonrió en respuesta, ambos se entendían sin siquiera necesitar una palabra.

 

—Si Aarón o Boris desean hacer algo así me parece bien —explicó Harry —, les daremos toda la información del hechizo, pero por lo pronto, como Draco ya les ha dicho, él y yo estamos muy ocupados por el momento como para poder dedicarnos a eso.

 

—Entonces —suspiró Kingsley mientras Thoreau y Wharton fruncían el ceño molestos —, ya que sabemos que no es un hechizo ilegal ni de magia negra y que además tenemos dicho hechizo en nuestro poder creo que no debemos entretener más a Draco ni a Harry.

 

—Supongo —gruñó Wharton.

 

Luego de eso ambos se despidieron tensamente de ambos magos y Kingsley los acompañó hasta la pequeña antesala, agradeciéndoles por haber llegado con tan poco tiempo de aviso y asegurándoles que se encargaría personalmente de que la noticia de que en verdad había un lazo entre ellos no se filtrara a los periódicos.

*****

 

Y Kingsley cumplió su palabra, en ninguno de los diarios salió publicado que Harry y Draco habían hecho algún tipo de enlace, pese a que algunos periodistas seguían escribiéndoles pidiéndoles entrevistas, la noticia fue pasando y tras la primera semana las cosas se volvieron más o menos normales.

 

Durante esos días Aarón apareció nuevamente por Grimmauld Place, Draco y Harry lo habían visto poco durante los últimos tiempos, cada uno metido más en su trabajo, y no pudieron negar que les alegró ver nuevamente al hombre animado y lleno de entusiasmo que había sido en el pasado. Por supuesto que Boris había aparecido junto a él, con una gran cantidad de planes y horarios para poder presentar la propuesta en el Wizengamot.

 

Sus demás amigos: Giles, Matías, Lucka, Ethan y Tyrone también aparecieron por allí y en la segunda noche Harry y Draco les confirmaron acerca del enlace y la forma como lo habían hecho, aunque también les dijeron que no era posible que ellos los ayudaran a llevar a cabo la nueva ley, pues ambos tenían otros proyectos entre manos.

 

Gael miraba desconfiado a Draco, había intentado interrogarlo más de una vez en la fábrica, cuando estaban a solas, pero el chico no soltaba prenda de lo que había pasado realmente con Harry, y después de varias negativas simplemente dejó de insistir, pensando en que Draco le diría lo que pasaba en el momento adecuado.

 

Durante esas noches Harry tuvo la sensación de volver un poco al pasado, cuando todos trabajaban entusiasmados y hasta muy tarde tratando de tener todo listo para la audiencia del Wizengamot, para que aprobaran la ley anti-discriminación, sólo que está vez se sintió mucho más alterado por tanta gente en su casa.

 

Tardaron una semana en hacer entender a Aarón, que era el más animado, que no podrían ayudar con la ley, y que por supuesto no podía usarlos como ejemplo ya que no querían admitir la unión entre ellos, que era algo íntimo y privado.

 

Luego de que Aarón tuviera en claro la forma como el hechizo funcionaba y buscara a un experto creador de encantamientos que entrevistó a Draco y Harry durante mucho rato, hasta tener en claro la forma de lograr un encantamiento de lealtad similar al que ellos habían usado pero con menos cantidad de magia de por medio, sus amigos decidieron crear la “base de operaciones” esta vez en casa de Aarón.

 

Fue entonces cuando Draco y Harry pudieron respirar al fin tranquilos, y dedicarse realmente a todos los preparativos que tenían que realizar. 

 

*****

El cumpleaños de Harry ese año fue mucho más tranquilo que los años anteriores, Draco, como era ya la costumbre íntima entre ambos, lo despertó a media noche, con un pastel y las velas encendidas para que pudiera pedir un deseo; al día siguiente pasó la mañana recibiendo lechuzas de todos sus amigos, tanto él como Draco se tomaron el día libre y estuvieron, además de revisando detalles para la mudanza, disfrutando de simplemente poder estar solos y tranquilos. En la madriguera se organizó una pequeña cena con los Weasley, Andrómeda, Teddy y sus demás amigos, que volvieron a cantarle el “Feliz cumpleaños” y le llevaron presentes; el centro de atención fue el pequeño Jules, al que ya todos habían ido a conocer durante los días anteriores pero que de todas maneras causaba curiosidad y risas. Fue divertido ver al pobre niño pasar de brazo en brazo ante la atenta mirada de Hermione y la aterrada mirada de Ron, ambos lucían bastante cansados y declararon que tener un niño en casa era algo agotador. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas asustadas ante ese comentario, pero pensaron que el esfuerzo y el cansancio, que todo, valdría la pena con tal de tener una familia.

Luego del accidente en escoba, Harry tenía que reconocer que Draco estaba mucho más protector, sobre protector sería la palabra correcta, pues siempre estaba yendo a su oficina a ver si necesitaba algo o si se encontraba bien, si había tomado la gran cantidad de pociones que debía ingerir para mantener el embarazo y sobre todo que no estuviera haciendo nada extremo (aunque Draco era capaz de considerar extremo el subir una escalera a demasiada velocidad).

 

Zettie revisaba a Harry todos los días, medía los niveles de magia y le llevaba un conteo de las pociones que Draco debía fabricar para que Harry tomara, entre Draco y ella Harry se sentía algunas veces abrumado, realmente no se sentía nada diferente, ni siquiera habían vuelto a aparecer los mareos ni la debilidad… No hasta unas cuantas semanas después.

 

Draco se encontraba en aquella etapa del sueño en que estaba a punto de despertar, pero no quería hacerlo; se sentía bastante cómodo con el cuerpo caliente de Harry a un lado. Pero de pronto ese calor se alejó, medio escuchó unos pasos acelerados cruzar la habitación y claramente el sonido de alguien vomitando en el baño.

 

Se puso en pie de un salto para descubrir a Harry aferrado a la taza del baño, de rodillas y, tal como había oído, vomitando.

 

—Hey… —le llamó arrodillándose a su lado y sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras el chico seguía vomitando.

 

—Ve a descansar —jadeó Harry jalando la palanca del baño y sentándose en el frío piso, abrazando sus rodillas —, no quiero que me veas enfermo.

 

—No seas ridículo, ya te he visto enfermo antes —reprendió Draco mientras mojaba una toalla en el lavabo y se la pasaba a Harry sobre el rostro. Harry trató de quitársela de las manos pero Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia.

 

—No es para tanto.

 

—No es tanto —Draco apartó finalmente la toalla y miró a Harry críticamente, Harry estaba verde y con unas ojeras enormes —. ¿Qué tan mal te sientes?

 

—Regular —mintió Harry, realmente se sentía fatal.

 

—Zettie nos dijo que esto podría pasar.

 

—Lo sé —respondió Harry, que aceptó la mano de Draco y se puso en pie, se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo y durante un instante miró su reflejo en el espejo, realmente estaba muy demacrado, tuvo que reconocer.

 

—Vamos, es mejor que vuelvas a la cama, yo iré a buscar a Zettie para que te revise de todas formas…

 

Harry dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la habitación pero se detuvo abruptamente; Draco, que lo sostenía de un brazo, también se detuvo.

 

—¿Qué…? —pero antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta Harry ya volvía corriendo al baño.

 

Le costó un par de intentos más retornar a la cama, se dejó arropar por Draco y de pronto se sintió agotado, pese a haber dormido profundamente durante la noche, apenas y lo escuchó que salía para buscar a Zettie mientras se arropaba más en la cama.

 

*

Zettie le dio otra gran cantidad de pociones, esta vez para evitar que siguiera poniéndose enfermo, esto sucedía, según le explicaron Draco y ella, porque su cuerpo estaba sintiendo los cambios que la poción para mantener el embarazo estaba haciendo y esperaban que no duraran más que un par de semanas más.

 

Harry se quedó en cama los primeros días, sintiéndose enfermo y cansado, Draco iba y venía de la fábrica y de la Escuela de Defensa, trayendo y llevando mensajes para Harry e incluso de la casa nueva, donde estaba tomando medidas para los nuevo muebles, siempre tratando de estar pendiente de él y de lo que pudiera necesitar, pero pronto, pese a que los síntomas aún permanecían, Harry, contrario a la opinión de Draco, se puso a ayudarlo un poco.

 

Decidieron darle la noticia a sus amigos más cercanos: Hermione y Ron y Gael y Mikel; una vez estuvieran instalados en casa, todavía en un tiempo más, cuando tuvieran ya todo más coordinado, pues de pronto el trabajo de Draco y el suyo, (ahora dirigir a los que trabajaban con él porque de ninguna manera podía ir a hacer trabajo de campo personalmente) y la mudanza los estaba alterando demasiado.

 

Sabía que Draco intentaba mantenerse paciente y de buen ánimo por él y por el bebé, pero a veces las cosas se tensaban entre ellos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor hacer una cosa a la vez, primero la casa, luego el bebé, pero ya estaban embarcados en eso y no podían y realmente no querían, dar marcha atrás. Pese a todo ambos estaban disfrutando del embarazo, asombrados por la conexión mágica cada vez que Draco se acercaba a Harry o lo acariciaba, e incluso hablaban en murmullos hacia la pequeña criatura, contándole cómo estaban preparando su habitación y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, y desde luego, cuanto lo querían.

 

Aquella mañana, luego de lo que aparentemente se cumplían cuatro meses de embarazo, Harry y Draco partieron hacia la clínica para que Zettie pudiera hacer al fin un ultrasonido mágico, para ver el desarrollo del bebé y si todo estaba bien, habían esperado hasta ese momento porque era lo que la medibruja les había recomendado, aunque ella se había guardado sus comentarios y sospechas sobre el por qué había tanta fuerza mágica en el vientre de Harry.

 

Luego de que Harry se acomodase sobre la camilla, Zettie les explicó que proyectaría una pequeña imagen del bebé, y así constatarían que todo estuviera en orden.

 

Harry se quedó muy quieto y algo tenso mientras sentía a la medibruja hacer algunos movimientos de varita sobre su ya algo más grande abdomen, a su lado Draco le tomaba de una mano y miraba atentamente todo lo que la mujer hacía, hasta que finalmente una imagen plateada emergió de su vientre.

 

En un inicio todo era demasiado oscuro y Draco se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante para poder ver mejor, conocía ya esa imagen, la había recreado en su laboratorio muchas veces, y la había estudiado en los libros otras tantas; esperó paciente hasta que finalmente la imagen se fue aclarando poco a poco, y allí estaba, aunque…

 

—No entiendo —comentó Draco en voz alta y Harry levantó un poco más la cabeza para ver mejor, preocupado por el comentario de Draco.

 

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

 

—Es justo lo que pensaba —comentó la medibruja asintiendo con la cabeza.

 

—Pero… —Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y se mordió el labio.

 

—Draco —llamó Harry más alarmado, no entendiendo de todo la imagen —, ¿qué pasa con el bebé?

 

—No pasa nada con ellos —le tranquilizó Zettie.

 

—Ah ¿entonces por qué…? —Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia la imagen con más atención, tratando de adivinar exactamente qué era lo que pasaba —. ¿Ellos? —preguntó recién procesando las palabras de la medibruja.

 

—Son dos —jadeó Draco hablando por fin.

 

—¿Dos?

 

—Harry, son dos, dos bebés —le explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa antes de darle un beso en los labios a un muy sorprendido y anonadado Harry.

 

—Bromeas —respondió Harry mirando hacia Zettie y esperando que ella lo desmintiera.

 

—No, claro que no, es por eso que había tanta magia, siempre pensé en esta posibilidad pero no quería arriesgarme a insinuarla hasta que pudiéramos hacer el ultrasonido, como se trata de un caso único en que hay tantas pociones y magia involucradas no podía estar completamente segura, pero sí, si pueden ver tienen a dos bebés juntos, es decir, gemelos.

 

*****

 

La sala de prensa que el Ministerio había acondicionado para la ocasión estaba rebosante de periodistas, no sólo del Reino Unido, sino también del resto del mundo, todos pendientes de las audiencias que se iniciarían en un momento más.

 

En el estrado estaba Aarón, junto a Ignatius Lenfent, un experto en la creación de enlaces y hechizos, y Boris, que había ayudado en la parte legal de la propuesta de ley; al fondo de la sala, al otro lado de los periodistas su demás amigos; Gael, Giles, Matías, Ethan y Lucka permanecían quietos en espera de que la rueda de prensa concluyese para que pudieran ir a la audiencia, esa tarde podrían al fin exponer la propuesta ante el Wizengamot.

 

—Señor Bonaccord —preguntó una mujer poniéndose en pie en el momento en que Aarón la señalaba, dándole permiso para preguntar —, se dice que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, contrario a las leyes, ya han hecho un enlace de matrimonio, es decir que están casados ¿es eso cierto?

 

—Lamentablemente ni Harry ni Draco están aquí en este momento para contestar a aquello, nosotros no podemos hablar por ellos.

 

Un pequeño alboroto se formó mientras varios periodistas levantaban la mano, tratando de llamar la atención.

 

—Usted —señaló Aarón hacia otra mujer.

 

—Dasha Ogden, de “El Profeta” —informó inútilmente la mujer, pues ya todos la conocían, incluso había recibido una crítica por parte de los demás periodistas cuando la MACH fue juzgada, ya que muchos de los artículos que se publicaron durante los años anteriores a eso eran de ella —, Potter y Malfoy no están aquí, efectivamente, ¿entonces debemos suponer que su apoyo, el que brindaron para la primera ley anti-discriminación, ya no existe?

 

—No, no lo creo, el que no estén presentes no implica que no nos apoyen, nos han ayudado bastante, pero por ahora están más ocupados en otros proyectos y no pueden estar aquí, junto a nosotros, pero claro que nos apoyan.

 

—O será —continuó ella —, que no necesitan el permiso del Ministerio, dado que aparentemente hacen lo que mejor les plazca, para unirse, porque ya lo están.

 

—Creo que esa pregunta ya fue contestada —intervino esta vez Boris, mirando enojado hacia la mujer —, no tenemos permiso para decir nada acerca de ellos, excepto que nos apoyan, al igual que muchos más, sin estar presentes hoy.

 

La mujer iba a protestar pero entonces otra bruja, con un acento francés se adelantó:

 

—¿Cuántas posibilidades creen tener para sacar adelante esta nueva propuesta?

 

—Esperamos que muchas —sonrió Aarón —, sabemos que la comunidad es cada vez más tolerante a la homosexualidad y que además entiende que el que dos personas que se amen y se unan no tiene nada de malo ni inapropiado.

 

—¿Cuál sería el punto? —preguntó nuevamente Dasha. Aarón le dio una mirada de fastidio y señaló hacia otra periodista.

 

—¿Piensa usted entonces —empezó a preguntar la otra periodista, por su acento era, aparentemente, italiana —que la comunidad no se opondrá a que las parejas se enlacen?

 

—No creo que el cien por ciento de la comunidad esté de acuerdo… ¿cuándo hemos estado todos de acuerdo en algo? Sino no habría tanta competividad en campeonato de quidditch —comentó Aarón, haciendo que algunos riesen —, sin embargo, creo que podremos lograr que la unión sea legal y demostrar que la comunidad gay es grande y tiene derechos similares a los heterosexuales.

 

—¿Y cuál sería el punto? —preguntó nuevamente Dasha, Boris abrió la boca para replicar, molesto por su interrupción pero Aarón le puso una mano sobre su brazo y lo detuvo.

 

—¿Cuál sería el punto con qué? —preguntó Aarón dejando de mostrarse tan amable.

 

—Con unirse, por supuesto, la unión en matrimonio está creada para poder formar una familia, que es la base de la sociedad, sin ofender, claro está, las parejas del mismo sexo no pueden cumplir con ese requisito.

 

—¿Usted tiene novio, señorita Ogden? —preguntó Aarón con voz calmada.

 

—¿Cómo dice?

 

—Que si tiene novio, pareja… ¿alguien?

 

—Eso no es…

 

—Claro, lo supuse —suspiró Aarón y Boris soltó una pequeña risita —; cuando uno está enamorado de otra persona piensa en pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, independientemente de poder o querer tener una familia; piensa en comprar una casa, o un departamento, en compartir vacaciones, festividades y todo lo demás, pero también piensa en su seguridad, en su bienestar, y eso es lo que queremos obtener esta tarde, lograr que las parejas puedan sentirse libres de decidir con quién pasar el resto de sus vidas, cuidar de alguien y protegerlo.

 

La periodista parpadeó ligeramente y luego negó con la cabeza.

 

—Aún no podrán tener una familia en verdad… es decir, no pueden tener hijos.

 

—Un paso a la vez —respondió Aarón y señaló a otro periodista, un alemán que, no podía negar era bastante apuesto. El hombre se puso en pie y le dio una sonrisa descarada.

 

—Debo suponer, señor Bonaccord, que usted ya tiene planeado con quién pasar el resto de su vida.

 

Aarón sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de Boris.

 

—Pues yo sí, sólo falta que me acepten.

 

—¡Aarón! —recriminó en un murmullo Boris mientras el periodista lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

 

—¿Me dice que…? —preguntó el periodista, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

 

—Que ya es hora de marcharnos —respondió Boris poniéndose de pie y mirando enfadado a Aarón, le había pedido que se enlazara con él, que el día que dieran la aprobación iniciaría todos los tramites para hacerlo, y él, aunque no le había contestado aún, en el fondo se sentía muy animado por la idea. Aunque quería darse algo más de tiempo, darle más tiempo a esa relación, una que habían iniciado hacía poco y que efectivamente iba bien; Aarón había demostrado que era alguien diferente, al menos en el tema de andar tras otros chicos, y Boris estaba aprendiendo a confiar en él.

 

—Muchas gracias por todo, señores, los vemos luego de la audiencia —se despidió Aarón, tomando a último momento la mano de Boris para salir de la sala de prensa, listos para iniciar con la audiencia en busca de la aprobación del enlace mágico para homosexuales.

 

*****

 

Gael llegó a casa ligeramente achispado, había estado celebrando con sus demás amigos en casa de Aarón la aprobación de la ley que permitía a las parejas homosexuales el unirse por medio de un enlace, el cual sería reconocido por todos como un matrimonio. Era un gran avance, algo que, algunos años atrás, ni siquiera habían soñado lograr.

 

Recorrió lentamente la sala de estar, apreciando los muebles que habían llegado poco tiempo atrás para culminar con la decoración del lugar, había disfrutado mucho el tiempo que él y Mikel habían pasado juntos en eso.

 

Lamentó una vez más que el chico no haya podido cambiar su turno en la clínica y que no haya podido asistir ni a la audiencia ni a la celebración.

 

Subió las escaleras, dispuesto a darse un baño y meterse a la cama a dormir un rato más mientras esperaba que volviera de la clínica, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Se trataba de Draco, que había estado trabajando todo el día en la fábrica y que le contaba que ya había escuchado las buenas nuevas, llamaba para felicitarlo.

 

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras conversaba con él, relatándole todo lo que había acontecido durante el día, incluyendo lo pesada que había estado aquella periodista, Dasha Ogden, con sus preguntas tontas, y lo brillante que se había visto Boris defendiendo todo el marco legal del asunto, confesando que había sido bastante convincente; sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le fue pasando mientras reía de las cosas que Draco le decía y como le hacía prometer que no dejarían de asistir a la inauguración de su casa la semana siguiente, hasta que en un momento, aburrido de estar en una misma posición, se sentó para caminar por la habitación, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Mikel estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con aquella expresión que había empezado a detestar cada día más. Se apresuró a despedirse de Draco, repitiendo una vez más su promesa de que tanto él como Mikel asistirían al almuerzo la semana siguiente y cortó la comunicación.

 

—Hola —saludó con algo de precaución —, hemos ganado ¿lo has oído en la radio?

 

—Sí… lo escuché —respondió Mikel acercándose a él y dándole un posesivo beso en los labios —¿Estuviste bebiendo? —preguntó apartándose de él luego de un instante.

 

—Con los chicos, en casa de Aarón, aún están celebrando allí si es que quieres ir, no creo que se detengan hasta… tal vez año nuevo —sonrió un poco más relajado.

 

—Ah… ¿Y llamaste a Draco para contarle la gran noticia?

 

—No —Gael negó con la cabeza y se apartó unos cuantos pasos de Mikel, fastidiado nuevamente —. Ha sido él quien llamó, y eso no tendría nada de malo.

 

—Yo no estoy reclamando nada —se defendió Mikel rápidamente.

 

—Te conozco, sé cuando viene uno de tus tontos reclamos —atacó Gael cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo como toda la euforia por haber ganado iba desapareciendo.

 

Mikel no le contestó, puso los ojos en blanco y luego se giró y se metió al baño.

 

Gael se quedó en pie un momento más, escuchando el agua de la ducha caer, pensando en si debía entrar al baño y meterse bajo el agua con él o no. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguramente que sus amigos sí seguirían celebrando y tomar un trago más le haría bien. 

 

*****

 

Draco recorrió con la punta de los dedos el costado de Harry, que se refregaba lentamente contra él, mientras dejaba unos cuantos besos por el cuello y el hombro, saboreando la piel de Harry.

 

—Draco… —suspiró Harry sintiendo la erección de Draco frotarse entre sus nalgas y bastante ansioso ya.

 

—Te amo —le murmuró Draco mordiendo un poco más la nuca de Harry y apoyándose mejor con una mano en la cama mientras que con la otra guiaba su erección hacia el pasaje estrecho y lubricado.

 

—Sí… —jadeó Harry sintiendo a Draco entrar poco a poco en él, ahora tenían mucho más cuidado, era lo que había recomendado la medibruja, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que fuera apasionado e igual de placentero.

 

—Oh Dios —suspiró Draco sujetando con una mano la cadera de Harry e inclinándose hacia delante para poder besarlo en los labios. Harry se arqueó de tal manera que lo hizo entrar un poco más en él y gimió dentro del beso.

 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Draco algo preocupado, apartándose un poco y entrando nuevamente. Draco siempre andaba preocupado de que todo estuviera bien en cuanto a Harry se tratara, más aún en esas situaciones.

 

—Ajá… sí, así está bien —le respondió Harry arqueándose todo lo que su condición le permitía, estremeciéndose cada vez que Draco entraba más y más en él.

 

—Mmm… Harry —jadeó Draco inclinándose nuevamente para besarlo en el cuello y en cualquier porción de piel que encontrara libre, mientras la mano con que sujetaba la cadera avanzó un poco más, se entretuvo jugueteando con el oscuro vello antes de hacerse de la dura erección.

 

—Oh… sí, Draco —Harry comenzó a empujarse con un poco más de fuerza, agitando sus caderas para que esa mano ganara algo de velocidad mientras su interior era invadido una y otra vez.

 

Se movieron rítmicamente durante un rato más, en medio de besos y palabras sueltas, mientras la velocidad iba aumentando hasta llegar al punto de no retorno. Draco mordió con fuerza el hombro de Harry mientras se derramaba en su interior y sentía la esencia caliente de Harry entre sus dedos, acompañada de un sonoro gemido.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco saliendo lentamente de Harry y mirándolo con atención, Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

 

—Mejor que bien, creo yo.

 

Draco pasó una mano por el largo cabello de Harry ordenándolo hacia atrás y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarse caer completamente, Harry inmediatamente se acomodó a su lado y sintieron el brote de magia del abdomen de Harry al rozar la piel de Draco, ambos sonrieron complacidos.

 

—Pronto tendremos que ponernos en movimiento —advirtió Draco luego de haber estado dormitando por un rato más.

 

—Mmm… lo sé —suspiró Harry, realmente últimamente estaba tan cansado que no le provocaba mucho el tener que moverse.

 

—Si quieres puedes quedarte descansando hasta que lleguen, yo me encargaré.

 

—No, ya me levanto —aceptó pese a todo, aquella tarde llegarían sus amigos para el almuerzo inaugural de la nueva casa y sería el momento en que les darían la noticia, pese a que Harry ya llevaba seis meses y un poco más de embarazo, se habían encargado muy bien de esconder su condición ante los demás. Durante un tiempo había sido bastante sencillo ocultarlo, pero de pronto al quinto mes sus bebés parecían haber querido manifestar su presencia y abultar el vientre de Harry de tal forma que ya no era posible ocultarlo.

 

—Sabes… aún no hemos decidido qué haremos cuando nazcan.

 

—Lo sé, tendremos que tener una niñera, o buscar una guardería, aunque eso no me apetece —contestó Harry sin abrir los ojos y disfrutando del estar junto a Draco en la cama.

 

—Ni a mí, eso de dejar a los niños…

 

—O niñas —corrigió automáticamente Harry, a pesar de que se habían hecho otro ultrasonido unos días antes para ver cual era el sexo de sus gemelos estos, o estas,  habían decidido que era divertido esconderse entre ellos y no se habían dejado ver. Draco había reído diciendo que eran niños muy pudorosos.

 

—O niñas —rectificó Draco ya sabiendo que Harry esperaba que lo fueran —no me apetece dejarlos en un lugar donde hay más niños… tal vez cuando crezcan.

 

—Entonces una niñera será, aunque creo que cuando nazcan tendremos que turnarnos para cuidarlas…

 

—O cuidarlos —corrigió esta vez Draco —. Partiremos los horarios —continuó—, nos turnaremos mañanas y tardes, ya le he pasado a Gael casi todo lo de los viajes para no tener que hacerlos en un buen tiempo así que eso no será problema.

 

—Cierto… ¿y la casa? Realmente necesitaremos ayuda —Harry comenzó a tensarse un poco recordando lo difícil que era manejar una casa de ese tamaño entre ambos, era imposible limpiarla, por más hechizos de limpieza que se supieran, eso sin considerar el tener que cocinar y todo lo demás.

 

—Si compráramos algunos elfos domésticos… —tentó Draco nuevamente, esa había sido su solución desde el inicio, pero Harry se negaba en redondo a tener, según decía él, un esclavo.

 

—Ya sabes que esa idea no es válida —gruñó Harry.

 

—Tenías a Kreacher.

 

—Pero porqué me lo heredaron, de otra forma no habría tenido a ninguno, lástima que no hayan ya elfos libres, creo que Dobby era el único.

 

—Los elfos libres son mal vistos, Harry, ya sabes que si son libres es porque hicieron algo malo y en su casa no los quisieron más, no creo que sea recomendable…

 

—Sí hay un elfo libre —interrumpió de pronto Harry, recordando el cuarto año, el mundial de quidditch y haber visto a uno, o mejor dicho, una, siendo echada sin razón aparente.

 

—Deben haber, seguro, pero…

 

—No, no —Harry se levantó un poco para ver a Draco —; es una elfina en realidad, ella no hizo nada malo, en verdad, yo lo vi, es más, estoy seguro que aceptará que le paguemos y todo.

 

—¿Pagarle?

 

—Ajá.

 

Y entonces Harry le contó toda la historia, Draco se sorprendió de que, tras tantos años, aún hubieran partes de la vida de Harry que no supiera realmente, como la historia de cuando casi los acusan de convocar la marca tenebrosa (le pareció ridículo que hubieran siquiera sospechado que ellos habían convocado la marca tenebrosa) y lo que pasó en el torneo de los tres magos, sintió a Harry entristecerse cuando llegó al final y contó lo de Cedric, el chico que había muerto durante la recuperación del cuerpo de Voldemort y como Barty Crouch Jr. se había desenmascarado delante de él, cuando casi lo mata. Lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza en torno a si y asintió recordando varias partes de ese año, la felicidad con que su padre había declarado que en efecto, el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto y lo maravilloso que pintaba el futuro en ese entonces. ¡Ah! Viejos y olvidados tiempos.

 

—Claro, habla con McGonagall y con ella, si quiere pues… —aceptó finalmente, dándole el gusto a Harry y no encontrando una mejor solución.

 

—Genial —sonrió Harry contento antes de darle un beso en los labios y ponerse en pie —. Vamos, ahora toca decirle a los chicos sobre nuestra familia —dijo señalando el más abultado vientre antes de jalar una bata y cubrirse, en realidad no le gustaba mucho que Draco lo viera así de “gordo”.

 

—Es tonto que te cubras, ya te he visto.

 

—Y si ya me has visto ¿para qué quieres verme de nuevo?

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie también, jalando a Harry hacia el baño.

 

—Vamos, quiero bañarme contigo —le pidió con voz insinuante.

 

—Pero…

 

—Vamos, no seas tonto, además aún tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen los chicos —le susurró una vez llegaron al baño, empezando a quitarle la bata.

*****

Durante los primeros meses, cuando la condición de Harry no había sido tan notoria, éste había hecho su vida normal, o casi normal, considerando la paranoia de Draco, visitando a sus amigos, los Weasley y Andrómeda y Teddy, pero luego, cuando ya era imposible disimular que algo extraño estaba pasando, solamente se comunicaba con ellos vía flú o mediante cartas, se había excusado de sus ausencias argumentando resfriados y demasiadas ocupaciones acomodando la nueva casa, así que sus amigos ni nadie había sospechado.

 

Había dejado de ir al trabajo, comunicándose también vía flú con su asistente durante todo el tiempo para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría y de cómo iban las clases, y Draco le ayudaba trasladando documentos importantes y la información sobre los casos que tomaban y dejaba a cargo de Cleave o Laurent.

 

Esa sería la primera vez que todos notaran el cambio, y no podía negar que se encontraba algo más que nervioso ¿qué se supone que le dirían sus amigos a eso? ¿Se sentirían horrorizados?

 

—Si sigues golpeando la mesa de esa manera se terminará rompiendo —reprochó Draco pasando a su lado y dándole un apretón en el hombro.

 

—Lo siento —masculló Harry, ambos estaban en el comedor, la asistente de Draco, una mujer de mediana edad que había contratado poco tiempo atrás, había hecho un contrato con un restaurante de comida mediterránea y les habían llevado todo preparado y servido, dejando incluso la mesa lista, con hechizos de conservación, aún era algo temprano pero ambos ya estaban preparados para que sus amigos llegaran y visitaran la casa y por supuesto, para darles la noticia; habían invitado sólo a un grupo pequeño, primero a Ron y Hermione, a Gael y Mikel, a los señores Weasley y a Andrómeda, luego podrían hablar con el resto, pero por lo pronto ellos, que al fin eran los más cercanos, necesitaban saber lo que pasaba.

 

—No estés nervioso, no dirán nada malo…

 

—No lo puedes saber, Hermione y Ron tienen ese mal hábito de enojarse cada vez que hago algo que no les gusta.

 

—Eso fue cuando eran menos maduros, ahora ya hasta son padres, te entenderán y estarán felices… y si no… pues aún me sé un par de buenos hechizos para dejarlos petrificados antes de que digan algo de que arrepentirse…

 

—¡Draco! —advirtió Harry molesto, Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando el sonido de las apariciones, producidas por los trasladores que les habían dado a sus amigos iniciaron.

 

—Vamos, ya es hora —suspiró Draco extendiendo la mano a Harry para que se pusiera de pie; luego de dudar un instante más, éste asintió y se puso en pie y, tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta la puerta principal para recibir a sus amigos.

 

*****

 

Ron frunció el ceño mientras Hermione miraba extrañada a la pareja, cierto que no habían visto a Harry durante el último mes y medio, tal vez dos meses, porque habían estado demasiado atareados, ellos cuidando a Jules y en los trabajos y Harry y Draco en la nueva casa y sus respectivos negocios, pero definitivamente no esperaban encontrarse con un Harry que luciera tan extraño y diferente.

 

—Hey… ¿qué tal? —preguntó Gael a modo de saludo mientras estrechaba las manos de Harry y Draco y evitaba lucir desconcertado, detrás de él Mikel tenía la misma mirada que todos los demás.

 

Draco supuso que mejor hubiera sido que los recibiera él solo y que luego cuando pasaran vieran a Harry y les dijeran que era lo que estaba pasando.

 

—Hola a todos, gracias por venir —saludó hacia el resto, los señores Weasley y Andrómeda.

 

—Sí… es genial que pudieran venir —apoyó Harry sintiéndose también algo cohibido.

 

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la señora Weasley acercándose a él y mirándolo con atención.

 

—¿Por qué no pasamos? —contestó preguntando Draco antes que Harry siquiera abriera la boca —es obvio que tenemos que decirles algo y el jardín no es el lugar apropiado.

 

Todos asintieron no muy convencidos y siguieron a la pareja hasta la casa, Draco se dio el tiempo de indicarles hacia que lado quedaba la cocina y el comedor antes de llevarlos a la sala de visitas, donde ya había unas copas y un par de botellas de champagne heladas y listas. Esperaba que realmente ellos quisieran brindar.

 

—Entonces… ¿ya tienen todo acomodado aquí? —preguntó el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba en uno de los largos sofás, a su lado la señora Weasley, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Harry se sentó también. Junto a ellos Andrómeda estudiaba a Harry con más atención que nunca, lo que hacía que se sintiera demasiado incómodo.

 

Harry se había puesto una túnica azul, algo ancha pero que no evitaba mostrar en algo su abultado vientre, y sonrió tímidamente hacia la mujer mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente a ellos, Draco rápidamente se sentó en el brazo del sillón y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

 

Ron, Hermione, Gael y Mikel se sentaron juntos y apretados en otro de los sofás, sin despegar la mirada de la pareja. Harry podía ver como Ron, que normalmente ya no se llevaba tan mal con Draco, ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada, seguramente suponía que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando sería absolutamente su culpa.

 

—Sí, hemos terminado, no creo que nos falte nada —contestó Draco cortésmente, el señor Weasley siempre, pese a todo, había sido muy educado con él —, hace un par de días terminamos de instalar los últimos muebles en el segundo piso.

 

Harry sabía que se refería a la pequeña excursión que habían hecho hacia una tienda de artículos para bebés en Nottingham, un lugar bastante pequeño y a su parecer excesivamente caro, pero que Draco había escogido por su discreción y buen gusto. Finalmente habían salido cargados de una gran cantidad de artículos para amueblar la habitación de los bebés. Claro que al fin habían tenido que comprar un par de cada cosa.

 

—Y ya hemos conectado la chimenea con la fábrica y la escuela —continuó Harry con la explicación —, ayer en la tarde dejamos Grimmauld Place definitivamente.

 

—Eso es genial —comentó Hermione —ese lugar, después de todo, es demasiado espeluznante para vivir…

 

—Efectivamente lo es —apoyó Draco apretando un poco más la mano sobre el hombro de Harry, que le sonrió en respuestas dándole permiso para que dijera lo que tenía que decir —especialmente ahora que la familia está creciendo.

 

—¿Creciendo? —murmuró Gael sin entender y mirando hacia Draco, esperando una explicación más clara.

 

—Sí —afirmó Harry con la cabeza a la vez que levantaba el brazo para tomar la mano de Draco y entrelazar los dedos —, con los niños…

 

—O niñas —aportó Draco rápidamente, Harry sonrió un poco más.

 

—… que vienen en camino —completó Harry mirando hacia sus amigos.

 

Ron abrió la boca pero ningún ruido emergió de su garganta mientras Hermione inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y ponía ese gesto de incomprensión que Harry le conocía tan bien. La señora Weasley desvió la mirada inmediatamente hacia el vientre de Harry y entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de ver más allá de su túnica y ropas.

 

Andrómeda frunció el ceño y su mirada se dirigió interrogantemente hacia Draco.

 

Gael hizo un gesto de incredulidad mientras Mikel se llevaba las manos a la boca y abría los ojos enormemente.

 

—¿Van a adoptar un niño? —preguntó Hermione finalmente, luego del instante de silencio, su voz sonaba insegura. 

 

—No, en realidad los tendremos —corrigió Draco, su mirada y su actitud habían cambiado a una mucho más prudente, prácticamente esperando cualquier comentario desagradable y listo para contestar de la peor manera. Nadie lastimaría a Harry o diría algo hiriente y saldría bien parado de allí.

 

—¿Ambos? —susurró la señora Weasley mientras su mirada brillaba un poco más sin perder de vista el vientre de Harry.

 

—Bueno, yo los tendré —informó Harry en voz baja y lenta —, son gemelos.

 

La boca de Ron se abrió un poco más y se dejó caer completamente sobre el sillón mientras Hermione ponía una mano sobre su pierna, seguramente deteniéndolo de que pudiera decir o hacer algo estúpido.

 

—A ver si entiendo —empezó Gael lentamente, Harry se preguntó por qué no sonaba tan asombrado como todos los demás —, ¿hiciste una poción y un bebé crece dentro de Harry?

 

Draco arrugó un poco la nariz ante lo claro de la explicación de Gael, debió haberla pensado antes.

 

—Sí, más o menos así.

 

—Sólo que no es un bebé, sino dos —aclaró Harry mirando cautelosamente aún hacia los demás.

 

—Eso… ¿eso realmente se puede hacer? —preguntó Hermione inclinándose hacia delante.

 

—Curioso, lo mismo preguntó Harry —comentó Draco con una sonrisa tensa.

 

—Ya lo creo… es —el señor Weasley dudó un instante y Draco levantó una ceja, esperando el comentario —no lo puedo creer, es todo… pero es…

 

—Genial —dijo por fin la señora Weasley —¡Tendrán una familia! —exclamó con voz en cuello mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos, que la miraban perplejos —Una familia…

 

El abrazo de oso no se hizo esperar y pronto Draco y Harry se vieron envueltos entre los brazos de la mujer, que los apretaba y murmuraba una y otra vez: “fantástico”

 

—Sí que lo es —se apuró a intervenir Hermione poniéndose en pie también y abrazándolos en cuanto la señora Weasley los soltó. Draco y Harry recibieron el segundo abrazo de la tarde con algo de alivio, aunque aún faltaban el resto de sus amigos.

 

—Pensé que delirabas —comentó Gael poniéndose en pie y jalando a Mikel de una mano con él —cuando vi esa poción hace tanto tiempo —aclaró —, pensé que estabas loco, que no podrías conseguirlo —extendió la mano hacia Draco y éste correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa sincera.

 

—Gracias por creer que estaba volviéndome loco —contestó Draco, Gael hizo un gesto de disculpa y luego negó con la cabeza antes de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

 

—Loco de remate, pero te felicito —Gael se apartó de él y Draco vio a Mikel abrazando a Harry para felicitarlo también —y a ti, Harry, mira que… —volvió a negar con la cabeza e intercambió puestos con Mikel, para abrazar ahora a Harry —, simplemente no lo puedo creer.

 

Mikel le sonrió a Draco de manera amable y le dio un apretón de manos —Menudo lío en el que se están metiendo, pero los felicito, ustedes serán unos padres geniales.

 

—Nunca dejarán de asombrarnos… definitivamente —reprochó Andrómeda en tono cariñoso mientras daba un abrazo a Harry y luego otro a Draco, la relación entre ambos había mejorado bastante, Draco ahora siempre la llamaba tía Andrómeda y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser su tía.

 

Luego de ella el señor Weasley, que esperaba paciente a un lado, se acercó y les dio un breve abrazo a cada uno, su rostro no había perdido la expresión de sorpresa, pero su sonrisa parecía sincera.

 

—Los felicito a ambos, Mikel tiene razón, serán unos padres fantásticos.

 

Cuando el pequeño alboroto se disipó Harry inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, buscando a Ron, que parecía pegado al sofá, observando todo con una mirada indescifrable, todos se giraron a mirarlo, Harry no podía ver sus rostros, sólo se fijaba en Ron, que se sonrojó al saberse el centro de atención, sintió la mano de Draco apretarse con más fuerza sobre su hombro nuevamente y la tensión aumentar en su cuerpo.

 

—Lo siento —masculló Ron poniéndose en pie y caminando rápidamente hacia ellos, Harry no entendió ese comentario, y quiso preguntar a qué se refería con que lo sentía, ¿sentía que estuvieran esperando un par de niños? ¿Sentía que no pudiera aceptar tal cosa? Pero no se dio tiempo de preguntar en voz alta, pues los brazos de su amigo lo envolvieron con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como la que la señora Weasley ponía en sus abrazos.

 

—Te felicito —le dijo en voz queda antes de apartarse —es que me han dejado asombrado —se excusó antes de girar hacia Draco y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

 

Draco le devolvió la mirada aceptando de manera silenciosa el reto, luego de un instante Ron suspiró y extendió la mano.

 

—Supongo que para algo tenía que servir tantas horas encerrado en el laboratorio, si has logrado esto.

 

—Gracias —contestó Draco en el mismo tono impersonal.

 

—Y ya sabes que…

 

—Si les hago algo me matarás —recitó Draco de manera automática, era un discurso que Ron le había dado un par de veces en el pasado.

 

—Exacto; no olvides lo de lenta y dolorosamente.

 

—Cierto —asintió Draco.

 

—¿No es genial lo bien que se llevan? —preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente hacia Harry mientras hacía una mueca de descontento, Harry asintió en respuesta sabiendo que nunca entendería la forma como Draco y Ron se toleraban.

 

—Entonces —dijo Draco con voz más aliviada —¿Brindamos?

*****

 

La historia de Tamara Clarke:

 

Era mil novecientos noventa y siete y Jhon Clarke, su esposo por más de cincuenta años anunció que al fin había conseguido un contacto en el bando que ganaría la guerra, estaba emocionado y feliz, ¡incluso daba saltitos! pese a sus supuestos dolores de vejez; "ahora podremos hacer algo para que la sociedad mejore" había dicho entusiasmado mientras le comunicaba lo que pasaba a su esposa y su único hijo.

 

Tamara sólo había apretado los labios y se había abstenido de comentar nada, debía analizar la situación de mejor manera, no a la ligera, eso era algo que ella siempre hacía, pensar todo muchas veces antes de siquiera dar una opinión.

 

Le tomó algo de tiempo formular una opinión respecto al nuevo pasatiempo de su esposo, pasatiempo que su único hijo disfrutaba también.

 

Ella, al igual que su esposo y la familia de este, eran de sangre pura ¡Merlín no permita lo contrario! y había crecido con ideas muy claras al respecto: los magos sangre pura habían heredado su poder desde épocas  milenarias, cuando Merlín caminaba por el mundo lanzando hechizos para que las plantas crecieran y los animales y bestias dejaran de estar enfermos, y los sangre muggle le temían, luego, con el paso del tiempo habían tenido que refugiarse y esconderse de esos mismos sangre muggle, ya que crecían en número y en maldad además, pues se dice que obligaban a los magos o brujas que capturaban a realizar hechizos y pociones para bienestar de reinos u hombres acaudalados, eso llevó a que se creara el estatuto de privacidad en el mundo mágico, todos se fueron aislando hasta crear los poblados y comunidades mágicas; pero de pronto eso había cambiado también, habían nacido brujas y magos extrañamente de muggles (o de magos indiscretos que habían negado su paternidad) y estos habían tenido que ser incorporados a esa sociedad secreta y desde entonces todo había ido mal, la sociedad se iba corrompiendo, antes era mucho mejor, exclusivo, ahora ni siquiera estaban seguros de que el secreto de la existencia de ellos persistiera o que los muggles no tuvieran algún plan maquiavélico para apropiarse de sus poderes.

 

Había escuchado a esa mujer, Dolores Umbridge, que muchos muggles habían encontrado la forma de robar la magia, de hacer que magos y brujas compartieran sus poderes con ellos, y que esa seguramente era la forma en que habían nacido los tan nombrados sangre muggle (ella, pese  a todo era una dama, no podía ir diciendo por allí sangres sucias, aunque por supuesto que manejaba el término y además había escuchado a su esposo y a su hijo bastantes veces mencionarlo).

En ese entonces no encontraba tan dañino que esa gente tratara de arreglar el mundo, e incluso estuvo complacida ayudando a su esposo, recibiendo gente extraña en casa para que se quedaran a pasar la noche y a tomar un plato de comida caliente, dándoles algunas pociones para el resfriado o el dolor de golpes. No fue hasta mil novecientos noventa y ocho, en que las cosas le parecieron ya no tan atractivas, sobre todo cuando vio esa horrible marca en el brazo de su hijo inflamarse y a él retorciéndose de dolor mientras decía que "El Lord" lo llamaba, su esposo no tenía esa marca, y ninguno de los que había cobijado tampoco, su hijo parecía feliz de portarla, aunque afeara la bella piel de su brazo o le causara dolor. Aquella vez se dijo que tal vez debía meditar un poco más sobre lo que realmente estaban haciendo los hombres de su familia.

 

No fue hasta seis meses después, cuando en lugar de regresar a casa, como cada amanecer, su esposo y su hijo, volvió sólo esté último, herido de gravedad, había sangre por todos lados, "los de la orden han atacado",  explicó en medio de lamentos su hijo, mientras la sangre ensuciaba el piso del salón, ese donde había recibido a tantos compañeros de la causa. "No pude salvarlo a él" continuó explicando su hijo en medio de accesos de tos "Nunca nos detenemos para rescatar a nadie, pero yo no podía dejarlo...” Su hijo lloraba mientras ella lo sostenía en sus brazos, le contaba cosas horribles acerca de matanzas, de gente siendo ajusticiada, le dijo que tenía miedo, que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar más allá, pasando la vida.

 

Cuando Tamara dejó el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo sobre el piso no necesitó mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Era anciana, y las dos razones de su vida habían muerto ¿qué le quedaba ya? nada, absolutamente nada por que luchar o que defender.

 

Se puso su mejor túnica de salida a la calle y su sombrero de flores rosas, tomó su monedero con todo el oro que tenía en casa, una foto de su familia, de lo que había sido su familia durante tantos años y la llave de su cámara en Gringotts, pensando que podría necesitar ese oro en algún momento, cerró su casa y salió a la calle, hacia el Ministerio de magia, en busca de los aurores.

 

Tuvo la suerte de encontrar a un par de aurores bastante amables y les dijo todo lo que sabía, lo que había escuchado en las cientos de reuniones de su esposo y su hijo, con los demás que se denominaban mortífagos, dio nombres, fechas, tenía una buena memoria, y supo aprovecharla. A cambio de su participación los aurores prometieron no mencionar el nombre de su hijo ni el de su esposo como delincuentes o mortífagos y dejarla a ella quedarse en una pequeña pensión, para su sorpresa, muggle, pero no tenía mucho más de donde escoger, después de todo.

 

Ellos se habían encargado de todo y esa misma noche estaba ya en una pequeña y acogedora habitación con vista a un verdoso jardín, rodeada de mujeres vestidas de blanco que daban la impresión de ser amables. Sus gastos estaban pagados hasta el final de sus días, y aunque sabía que aún le quedaban sus buenos años por vivir, se dejó jubilar y encerrar en ese sitio ¿qué más podría hacer sin su esposo e hijo al lado? 

 

Un año después de que llegara a ese lugar, en donde ya tenía una rutina establecida y había aprendido las costumbres muggles, llegó uno de los aurores con los que había hablado tiempo atrás: “¡La guerra ha terminado!” había clamado, aunque el otro auror, su compañero, no había podido sobre vivir, “Potter lo ha hecho, ha matado a ya sabe quien” continuó el hombre, pero ella ya se sentía demasiado vieja y cansada para intentar volver a casa, era feliz allí, tenía un lugar para ella solita y sin embargo podía ir a hablar con las otras mujeres cuando quisiera, podía ver esa cosa llamada televisión que emitía esas imágenes tan lindas… No, definitivamente volver no era más una opción ni un deseo, no tenía ya familia ni nadie que la esperara.

 

El auror había prometido que todo se mantendría en reserva, muchos magos habían desaparecido durante la guerra y otros tantos habían sido capturados y condenados luego de ésta, no había nada que temer, sin embargo, sus archivos seguirían manteniéndose en privado, ya que gracias a ella y sus declaraciones habían podido detener a un pequeño grupo de mortífagos.

 

Y así había sido la pequeña historia de su participación en la última guerra.

 

Ahora Tamara estaba cómodamente sentada en su mecedora, disfrutando que la tarde era lo suficientemente cálida para que sus huesos no dolieran y que el sol se estaba poniendo a lo lejos, creando colores maravillosos en el cielo, cuando lo escuchó, un sonido poco habitual para una tarde de jueves.

 

Antes de girar a ver quién estaba en la puerta lo supo, lo había sabido desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde que se había recluido allí, los malos siempre se vengan, eso era lo que ella creía y ésta no sería la diferencia.

 

No gritó, aceptó con dignidad el castigo, dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos mientras un tercero se acercaba a ella con una jeringa, era curioso que ya no cubrieran sus rostros, o que ya no usasen magia. El líquido entró como un ardiente suero por sus venas y le enfrío poco a poco la piel, no les dio miradas resentidas ni de miedo, simplemente se dejó acomodar en la mecedora nuevamente, escuchó una voz de hombre: “traidora”; curioso que fuera a ser lo último que escuchara mientras el cielo seguía cambiando de color, a uno cada vez más oscuro y sus ojos se le iban cerrando poco a poco hasta que… simplemente todo acabó.

 

*****

 


	9. FAMILIA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

 

**CAPÍTULO 9: FAMILIA**

 

_Trust i seek and i find in you_

_every day for us something new_

_open mind for a different view_

_and nothing else matters_

**_“Nothing else matters”_ **

**_Metallica_ **

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvYsIGYsgJQ>

_Confianza busco y la encuentro en ti_

_todos los días algo nuevo para nosotros_

_mente abierta para una mirada diferente_

_y nada mas importa_

 

 

_Inglaterra, enero del 2006_

Mientras Draco y Harry aprendían todo lo que podían acerca de partos y cuidados de niños, la comunidad mágica se encontraba en medio de otra gran agitación, la que provocaba las primeras uniones mágicas y legales reconocidas por el Ministerio como matrimonios de parejas del mismo sexo.

Y no, no fueron Aarón y Boris los primeros en unirse, como creían muchos que sería, se organizó, por idea de Ethan y Hermione, en el Ministerio, un módulo especial donde cientos de parejas acudían diariamente a obtener información acerca de los procedimientos para poder unirse y a la semana de promulgada la ley ya se contaban los primeros matrimonios; la prensa escribía sobre ese asunto casi todos los días, contabilizando la cantidad de bodas diarias y lo asombrados que estaban de tal recibimiento, y lo bueno fue que gracias a eso dejaron de hablar y especular sobre Harry y Draco y su posible unión o su prolongada ausencia de la vista pública.

Y ellos estaban más que contentos de dejar de ser el centro de atención por el momento, pues ambos estaban ahora embarcados en una nueva y, por qué negarlo, algunas veces aterradora, aventura: la de ser papás.

Harry se encontraba en la mecedora, con un libro sobre el pecho, observando el jardín y la forma como la suave aguanieve caía, empapando el pasto y los árboles, el cielo estaba algo gris, seguramente que la temporada de nieve todavía tardaría en marcharse.

Se balanceó suavemente en la mecedora un poco más, la habían instalado en la habitación de los niños, o mejor dicho en las dos habitaciones que habían convertido en una sola para que pudieran compartirla los niños hasta el momento en que tuvieran que dividirla nuevamente para que cada uno durmiera solo. Si es que eso era lo que ellos querían, pues Harry estaba leyendo libros acerca del cuidado de gemelos y había descubierto que había muchas posibilidades de que ellos no quisieran dormir separados hasta por lo menos la adolescencia.

Apretó un poco más fuerte el libro que estaba leyendo, acerca de las enfermedades comunes en los niños, contra el pecho mientras luchaba con las ganas de dormir. Últimamente lo único que sabía hacer era dormir, y aunque sabía que podía hacerlo y que era correcto hacerlo, se sentía extraño, siendo una persona tan activa, poder tomar siestas de cinco o seis horas. Por lo general trataba de mantenerse ocupado, aunque sea leyendo para no sentirse algo… frustrado podría ser la palabra, por su falta total de movimiento.

Un pequeño ruido en la entrada lo hizo sobresaltarse y apartar el sueño, que casi había ganado la partida. Con un poco de esfuerzo se puso en pie, dejó el libro a un lado, en una de las mesitas de noche, y caminó con los pasos más rápidos que pudo hacia el pasillo, para poder bajar hasta el primer piso.

Sus pasos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, pues cuando ya estaba llegando al inicio de las escaleras la mata de cabello pelirrojo de la señora Weasley asomó.

—Harry, cariño, debes estar descansando, no caminando por la casa —le reprochó.

—Hola, señora Weasley —saludó Harry con una sonrisa, obviando comentarle que estaba descansando realmente cuando ella apareció.

—Vamos, mejor será que te sientes en algún lado… Draco dice que no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos.

—Ah —suspiró Harry mientras se dejaba guiar por la señora Weasley hacia la sala de estar —. Draco dice… quién diría que alguna vez todos ustedes le harían caso, además que es un sobre protector que cree que si tan sólo nos da la brisa, nos va pasar algo.

La señora Weasley soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras hacía que Harry se acomodara en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

—Te entiendo, está preocupado, eso es todo, no le agrada tener que dejarte solo por tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero no es tanto tiempo y no estoy solo —respondió Harry. Draco había tenido que salir de viaje con Gael, pero el viaje sólo duraría un día y medio, a la segunda noche Draco había prometido volver. Harry sabía que Draco no quería irse, que si no fuera porque era estrictamente necesario e impostergable no lo hubiera dejado solo, y no se lo reprochaba pero, ya le parecía raro que no hubiera mandado todo un equipo a cuidarlo. Al parecer había mandado a la señora Weasley —, Winky está atenta cada vez que la llamo —explicó Harry arropándose con una colcha que la señora Weasley le había puesto encima, definitivamente el sueño estaba volviendo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero de todas maneras es mejor que esté aquí hasta que Draco vuelva.

—Ah…

Un pequeño plop anunció la llegada de la elfina, que lucia un mandil de color anaranjado, era el que ella misma había escogido.

—Buenos días señora Weasley, ¿desea que Winky le traiga algo?

—Ah… Hola winky —Harry entre abrió los ojos, sabía que la señora Weasley, pese a haber conocido a Dobby, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con elfos, y menos con elfos libres a los cuales se les pagara un salario. (Harry estaba seguro que con eso Draco se había ganado a Hermione indefectiblemente) —, creo que por el momento nada —respondió negando con la cabeza y sonriendo amablemente.

—Winky —llamó Harry a pesar del sueño —, la señora Weasley se quedará a cenar, prepara un sitio para ella y nos avisas cuando sea la hora.

—Por supuesto señor, Winky preparará cena —la elfina hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y luego desapareció de la misma manera en que apareció.

Harry trató de seguirle la corriente a la conversación de la señora Weasley, algo acerca de cómo manejar a varios niños a la vez, pero realmente, pese a sólo pasar de las tres de la tarde, se sentía agotado y los ojos se le cerraron poco a poco hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

La señora Weasley sonrió de manera cariñosa y pasó los dedos entre los cabellos de Harry, ordenándolos un poco, ahora que lo usaba más largo era más fácil hacerlo, aunque nunca quedaba completamente ordenado. Lo arropó un poco más con la colcha y le dio un beso en la frente antes de retornar al sofá y sacar una revista. Quién le hubiera dicho que alguna vez estaría cuidando a Harry, embarazado de gemelos, y más aún, porque Draco se lo había ido a pedir a casa… Definitivamente la vida daba tantas vueltas que uno a veces terminaba mareada, pensó, y luego le dio una mirada más a Harry, mareada pero feliz, concluyó con una sonrisa antes de ponerse a leer la revista de tejidos y buscando qué más tejerle a esos niñitos que pronto nacerían.

*****

Draco odiaba Bulgaria, sobre todo porque estaba más frío que Inglaterra y más aún porque estaba lejos de casa y de su familia. Gruñó sin ningún tipo de pudor mientras bebía el café caliente que habían comprado saliendo del hotel, antes de subir a la limusina que los transportaría al primer día de negociaciones y aunque Draco sabía que era un negocio muy importante, el segundo más importante que habían tenido desde que había iniciado con la fábrica, el estar lejos de Harry y sus bebés no era algo que valiera ni por todo el oro del mundo así que, tal como le había advertido a Gael antes de partir, si al día siguiente al atardecer todo no estaba resuelto le importaba muy poco, él regresaría a casa con Harry.

—¿Te hace extrañar casa, no? Al menos allí ya pasamos la parte más fría —comentó Gael con una vaso de café en la mano enguantada mientras entraba al vehículo y se sentaba junto a Draco, que sólo negó con la cabeza y continuó bebiendo, mirando hacia las nevadas calles.

—En realidad ya pasamos la época de más frío —comentó el chofer girando para verlos, era un hombre mayor pero bastante amable, o eso intuían en el poco tiempo que habían hablado con él, cuando los había ido a recoger a la sala de transportes mágicos —, en diciembre tuvimos mucho más baja temperatura —explicó en su inglés bastante forzado, el tono de hablar le hacía recordar al que usaba el padre de Yarik, aunque solamente el tono, porque las palabras parecían más duras y agresivas en el padre de Yarik.

—Es una suerte no haber venido en esa época —comentó Draco entonces y el hombre sonrió y asintió.

—Bien, en marcha entonces —anunció mientras empezaba a avanzar por la amplia avenida, se encontraban en uno de los hoteles mágicos más caros de Kustendil, donde quedaba ubicada la cede de la corporación Kabaivanska, una de las corporaciones más antiguas y por supuesto ricas de Europa, y del mundo. Estaban planteando la posibilidad de crear una franquicia de “La Fábrica de Pociones” en Lovech, y el trato, no podía negarlo Draco, era bastante interesante. Realmente esperaba cerrarlo en ese día y medio.

—En cuanto regresemos a casa me quedaré una semana junto a la chimenea —comentó Gael luego de un momento —; realmente esto es demasiado frío para mí.

—Oh, vamos, en diciembre también tuvimos heladas —reprochó Draco haciendo desaparecer su vaso vacío de café y sacando del maletín una gruesa carpeta.

—Ya… pero entonces estaba preparado mentalmente para eso, en cambio ahora, en casa sólo está lloviendo, y eso que tal vez ni siquiera esté lloviendo y nosotros estamos congelándonos aquí, por más café y abrigos que nos pongamos, sin contar de todos los peligros que representan las heladas y la nieve, y que decir del hielo que…

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —interrumpió impaciente Draco —¿cómo es que Mikel aguanta tantos lloriqueos tuyos?

Gael abrió la boca y luego la cerró, repentinamente se giró hacia la ventana y se quedó en silencio, cosa que Draco jamás, jamás de los jamases, había conseguido. Arqueó una ceja algo confundido y luego guardó la carpeta nuevamente en el maletín antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Gael.

—Hey… —le llamó, Gael no giró y Draco se preocupó más aún, conocía a Gael de años y él nunca se ofendía, por nada, ¿esta vez había llegado al límite?, ¿o verdaderamente estaba pasándole algo malo? —lo siento… no lo dije en serio.

—Claro, seguro —bufó Gael, Draco lo sintió encogerse de hombros y pasar una mano por su rostro antes de girar con una sonrisa que lo dejó desconcertado —. Como sea, tengo frío y espero que terminemos con esto pronto, no me apetece quedarme más tiempo aquí.

—Ajá… yo también extraño estar en casa —respondió Draco no muy conforme con la actitud de Gael, algo estaba pasando allí pero su amigo no había tenido la confianza de contárselo… tendría que esperar a ver qué era o al menos a tener un poco más de tiempo para sonsacarle qué era lo que le ocurría.

—Llegaremos en cinco minutos —informó el chofer y Draco asintió mientras Gael agradecía en el precario búlgaro que Draco le había enseñado, ambos cambiando sus rostros a unos más serios y firmes, listos para cerrar el trato.

*****

Harry debió suponer que Draco no sólo le había informado a la señora Weasley de su viaje, pues al atardecer, cuando despertó para la cena, encontró que Ron, Hermione, el pequeño Jules y Andrómeda y Teddy estaban también en casa, listos para cenar.

La pequeña cena transcurrió entre más pláticas acerca de los niños, su cuidado, recomendaciones de todo tipo para todo tipo de situaciones, lo que hacía que Harry se pusiera más y más nervioso con respecto al cuidado de sus dos pequeños o pequeñas.

Tras una segunda y tercera prueba ambas criaturas habían decidido que era divertido dejar a sus padres con las ansias de saber qué eran, así que tendrían que esperar a que nacieran para terminar de decorar la habitación y las cunas, pues la ropa que ellos habían comprado, así como las que les habían regalado, era en colores blancos, verdes y amarillos, también habían unas cuantas cosas rojas que Draco se negaba en redondo ponerle a sus recién nacidos. Harry reía mucho de eso, y en el fondo sabía que al final tendrían que ponerles todo lo que tuvieran a mano, por el clima y por la aparente y recién explicada cantidad de ropa que ensuciaban los niños pequeños.

—Me encontré a Mikel el otro día —comentó Ron de pronto, mientras tomaban ya el té en la sala de estar, Harry había retornado, con algo de esfuerzo, a la mecedora junto a la chimenea, mientras se arrullaba por las conversaciones de sus amigos y la suave lluvia que seguía cayendo en el exterior.

—¿En serio? —preguntó adormilado y no muy interesado Harry.

—Sí, y algo curioso pasó además —continuó Ron —, estaba comprando unas cosas para la cena… dijo que lo habían cambiado permanentemente al horario de la noche en emergencias y que por eso ahora dormía en las mañanas y recién salía en las tardes a hacer las compras.

—¿Gael no lo ayudaba con eso?

—Eso es lo raro, Harry —explicó Ron —le pregunté lo mismo y solamente se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a despedirse, parecía realmente incómodo por la pregunta, y es más, ya sabes que no soy muy experto en eso de andar leyendo emociones en la gente —Hermione bufó suavemente mientras arrullaba a Jules, que ya estaba quedándose dormido, aunque Ron no replicó nada hacia ella, sino que continuó con su relato —pero me parece que él ya no estaba viviendo con Gael, o por lo menos que tienen problemas… Pensé que tú sabrías algo al respecto, ya sabes como Draco es tan amigo de Gael y eso…

—No —Harry dio un bostezo y la señora Weasley se puso en pie.

—Ya es hora de ir a la cama —reprochó con los brazos en jarra.

—Oh, vamos, son las ocho y media —suspiró Harry no creyendo que tuviera sueño de nuevo ¿es qué acaso se pasaría el resto del embarazo durmiendo?

—Es normal que tengas sueño —comentó Andrómeda.

—Cierto —apoyó Hermione —recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en el escritorio de la oficina demasiadas veces, al menos te puedes quedar en casa y descansar.

—Ya parezco un oso en hibernación —se quejó Harry, no sólo refiriéndose a la cantidad de sueño sino también a lo grande que estaba, aunque Zettie decía que era el peso ideal para el tiempo de embarazo que llevaba.

—Aprovecha de dormir ahora, sé porque te lo digo.

—Sí, Harry, Hermione tiene razón —apoyó Ron dándole una mirada a su pequeño que ya dormía plácidamente —, luego no podrán, supongo que será peor con dos niños.

—Oh, sí —suspiró la señora Weasley aún de pie delante de Harry —cuidar gemelos es todo un reto, es mucho más cansado, cuando George y Fred eran niños no podía tener ni un minuto de calma, en cuanto uno se calmaba el otro empezaba a llorar… —sus ojos perdieron el brillo durante un instante antes de negar con la cabeza y acercarse a Harry un poco más.

—Es hora de dormir —informó.

—De acuerdo —respondió vencido Harry, no le gustaba que la señora Weasley se pusiera triste y lo cierto era que no creía poder mantenerse despierto mucho más tiempo.

—Que descansen —dijeron todos a la vez, despidiéndose de Harry y de sus pequeños.

—Eso espero, estos traviesos, o traviesas, disfrutan con despertar por la noche y empezar a moverse por todos lados —comentó Harry con una sonrisa, por más que fuera así, que no lo dejaran dormir en la noche, tanto él como Draco disfrutaban de ese momento, de tocar el vientre y seguir los golpecitos que ambos niños daban por todos lados.

—Ah, sí… pero ya falta poco —consoló Andrómeda, Teddy estaba recostado sobre otro de los sillones durmiendo cubierto por una manta. La mujer le dio una mirada cariñosa al niño y luego sonrió —; Teddy está impaciente de poder volver a jugar contigo, dice que Draco le divierte pero que sería más divertido jugar con los dos, o los cuatro, cree que tus niños nacerán sabiendo jugar al quidditch.

—En realidad podremos armar todo un equipo —comentó Ron —, ya saben, sus dos niños, Jules, Teddy, Fred, el hijo de George; Victorie y… —arrugó la nariz ligeramente y luego agitó una mano quitándole importancia al asunto —ya veremos quién más se anima a tener niños…

—Pero si son muy pequeños no pueden volar en escobas hasta por lo menos los doce años, sería peligroso que lo hiciesen antes —reprochó Hermione con cierto horror en la voz, Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada divertida mientras la señora Weasley y Andrómeda le daban la razón a la chica.

—Como sea, si no subo ahora me dormiré sobre las escaleras —informó Harry finalmente caminando hasta el pasillo, en un último momento volteó a ver a Ron —. ¿Y Mikel se veía bien?

—Nah… por eso te digo que aunque no soy experto en el tema me pareció que algo le pasaba, estaba… no sé como explicarlo, pero no se le veía bien.

—Oh… le diré a Draco de todas formas, aunque tal vez sólo sean errores tuyos, ellos siempre se ven felices juntos.

Ron sólo se encogió de hombros y Harry se fue caminando, acompañado por la señora Weasley hasta su habitación para poder meterse en la cama y dormir al fin.

*****

—Marly ha escrito —informó Draco, refiriéndose a la señora que trabajaba como su asistente durante varios meses ya, la habían contratado porque sabían que el trabajo era demasiado y que necesitaban desesperadamente ayuda, y habían sido muy acertados en hacerlo pues les servía de mucho apoyo.

—Ah… ¿sí? —preguntó Gael sin levantar la vista.

—Dice que Zubizarrieta & Asociados desea tener una reunión lo más pronto posible con nosotros porque tienen unas nuevas ideas que compartir —siguió informando Draco, ambos estaban en la mesa del restaurante del Hotel, tras las reuniones y negociaciones que habían durado todo el día, disfrutando de una tranquila y reparadora cena.

Gael siguió mirando su plato desinteresadamente y sin prestarle la mínima atención, durante las reuniones su amigo se había comportado de manera muy adecuada, sin embargo, durante el tiempo que pasaban solos, cuando no estaban rodeados de potenciales socios, parecía distraído y hasta deprimido. Draco nunca hubiera creído que Gael pudiera ser de aquellos que se deprimían, no con su carácter, pero era lo que reflejaba. Había estado durante las últimas semanas demasiado atareado entre la fábrica y los negocios de Harry como para pasar mucho tiempo con él pero, ahora que tenían la oportunidad de compartir tiempo a solas gracias al viaje, recién notaba esos cambios en el chico.

—Y también ha dicho que Tyrone ha decidido contratar unos simios para empacar las pociones, dice que cobran menos que los magos —agregó. Gael levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

Draco arqueó una ceja y Gael soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ya, estuvo gracioso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada —contestó Gael mientras le daba un sorbo más a su copa de vino —solamente estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Pareces distraído, ¿seguro que todo anda bien?

—Sí, de maravilla, más aún con esta firma de contrato, esteremos hasta el cuello de trabajo pero está bien, es decir, seguimos avanzando ¿no?

—Sí, pero me refiero… ¿Mikel y tú se han peleado?

Gael negó con la cabeza y terminó su copa de un trago.

—Me iré a dormir, estoy agotado.

—Pero… —intentó detenerlo Draco cuando Gael ya se ponía en pie.

—Mañana veremos lo de Marly ¿sí? Ahora no creo poder prestar atención, tengo sueño.

—Bueno… —contestó Draco no muy convencido antes de llamar al mozo para pagar la cuenta, Gael ya se iba sin él a su habitación y no intentó detenerlo ni pedirle que lo esperara, pues al parecer sí tenía mucha prisa.

*****

—A que no saben a quién me he encontrado el otro día —comentó Matilda Benford desde un extremo de la mesa donde todo el grupo desayunaba.

—¿Un traidor? —preguntó Leyla Browning, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

—No… fue en las afueras de Hogsmade, ¿no sé si les suena el nombre de Theodore Nott?

—Por supuesto —respondió Dan Browning, hermano de Leyla —, es el hijo de Nott, obviamente, el vejete idiota ese que casi hace que nos maten en una de las misiones. Se refería a una misión en la que habían participado Leyla y él y en donde habían sido abandonados por Nott padre, se habían salvado por los pelos de ser capturados y habían salido gravemente heridos para luego ser severamente castigados por ser casi atrapados.

—Bien pues creo que al chico no le va nada bien, al parecer al salir de la escuela dilapidó lo poco que su padre pudo salvar y ahora no tiene nada de oro, anda siempre borracho, la semana pasada fue echado de “Cabeza de Puerco” porque no tenía más oro para pagar la cuenta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esta vez Darío Wren con mucho interés.

—Ajá. El niño ha caído en desgracia, hasta donde pude escuchar ese día no ha podido mantener un trabajo aceptable desde que salió de la escuela, al parecer pretendía mantener el mismo estatus que cuando estaba su padre libre y está tocando fondo.

—¿Y habrá alguien que note su ausencia si es que desapareciera? —preguntó Dan con una mirada maliciosa.

—Tengo que investigarlo… tendríamos que hacerlo con cuidado.

—Claro, Matilda, pero podríamos hacerlo… él no es un traidor pero es obvio que la ineptitud de su padre también contribuyó con la derrota del Lord; además, él ha tenido la oportunidad que nosotros no, y miren cómo la desaprovecha.

—Sí, eso es obvio… —afirmó Leyla con la misma sonrisa vengativa que tenían ahora los demás compañeros de la mesa.

—Y sería más fácil seguirlo a él ahora, por lo menos hasta que Desai nos de otra pista que seguir —opinó Dan.

—Bien… veamos qué conseguimos del niño mimado y engreído ese entonces —concluyó Wren.

*

—Gael, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para salir? Está helando —se quejó Draco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del grueso abrigo verde que tenía, la nieve caía muy lentamente y el piso estaba cubierto de ella, podía sentir como las bastas del pantalón y el abrigo se iban mojando conforme avanzaban. Y eso que solamente habían caminado por un par de calles.

—Vamos, Draco, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido? El del hotel ha dicho que sólo eran cuatro calles, ya casi llegamos.

—Yo, definitivamente no soy aburrido, simplemente soy razonable e ir caminando cuatro calles en una ciudad que no conozco, en medio de lo que puede ser una tormenta de nieve, simplemente porque dijiste que necesitabas algo de aire no es razonable.

—Pues nadie te obliga a venir, date la vuelta y vuelve al hotel si quieres, no te estoy obligando a seguirme, después de todo, no siempre tienes que andar conmigo para todos lados —replicó Gael con la voz apretada y acelerando el paso —¡Vuelve al hotel! —empezó a gritar para desconcierto de Draco —¡Yo puedo ir solo!

—Pero… —otra vez Draco quedó perturbado ante el comportamiento de Gael; había aparecido un poco antes en la puerta de su habitación, después de haber dicho que estaba demasiado cansado, para luego proponer ir a tomar una bebida a un bar que le habían recomendado. Draco había reído de lo tonto de su sugerencia, había un bar en el hotel, si quería tomar algo lo podían hacer allí, o en una de sus habitaciones incluso, pero el salir a enfrentar la nieve por una bebida le parecía irrisorio. Gael se había encaprichado con ello y finalmente había declarado que iría solo si es que Draco no lo quería acompañar. Draco había tomado su abrigo y bufanda a la ligera y lo había seguido, aunque sin dejar de protestar por lo extraño de todo eso. Gael tenía algo, algún problema grave y no parecía dispuesto a compartirlo. Suspiró cansado y se apresuró a alcanzar a Gael y tomarlo de un brazo.

—De acuerdo, voy contigo —le dijo ante la mirada interrogante de Gael, que solo asintió y se pegó un poco más a él.

Ambos continuaron caminando la calle y media que faltaba en silencio, Draco había pasado su brazo sobre el hombro de Gael y este se había recostado contra él, hasta que llegaron a lo que al parecer era la puerta de madera de un bar abandonado. Aunque, por lo que les había dicho el botón del hotel, sabían que solamente tenían que pasar la varita sobre la madera de la forma adecuada para que se abriera y los dejara pasar.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió Draco agradeció que el lugar estuviera tan cálido, aunque no muy iluminado. Gael y él se quitaron los abrigos mientras un apuesto chico de cabellos oscuros les saludaba en búlgaro y les señalaba una mesa del fondo. Draco era bueno con los idiomas, con la mayoría de ellos, pero el búlgaro era algo que siempre parecía no sonarle correcto, aún así en un primitivo búlgaro agradeció el saludo y pidió una copa de Whisky para él y para Gael.

—¿Qué le has pedido? —preguntó Gael sacando una cajetilla de uno de sus bolsillos, inmediatamente un cenicero redondo y transparente apareció en su mesa, junto con una pequeña cajita de fósforos que Gael usó para encender el cigarro.

Draco, luego de que Gael encendiera el cigarro, jugueteó con la cajita de fósforos mientras miraba alrededor, se le apetecía fumar un cigarro, por el lugar donde se encontraban, pero desde que Harry había salido embarazado no lo había hecho, porque Harry decía que no le gustaba el olor, aunque en realidad, pensaba Draco, era porque él ya no podía hacerlo hasta que sus niños naciesen, o algún tiempo después, así que, haciendo causa común con él, había dejado de fumar también.

—Hasta mañana por la tarde creo que dejarás de oler a cigarro —le dijo Gael mirándolo fijamente, Draco no se había percatado de que el chico lo mirara así.

—Lo sé, no es eso lo que pensaba en realidad —comentó mientras sacaba un cigarro del paquete que había dejado Gael sobre la mesa y miraba alrededor, dándose cuenta al fin —. Este es un lugar gay.

—Sí, así es —afirmó Gael mientras un chico bastante joven, de cabellos castaños y mirada amable, pasaba sonriente frente a su mesa.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? —preguntó Draco mirando de mala manera al chico que le sonreía demasiado a Gael y a Gael que de alguna manera contestaba la sonrisa.

—No lo sé, honestamente —confesó Gael. Una copa de Firewhisky apareció delante de cada uno con un ligero plop, a la vez que una pequeña bandejita con un pergamino que indicaba el valor de las bebidas flotaba sobre el cenicero. Draco hizo la intensión de sacar el oro de su bolsillo, pero Gael le ganó y depositó un par de monedas plateadas. Inmediatamente después la bandejita con dinero desapareció y ellos pudieron beber de sus copas.

—¿No sabes por qué hemos cruzado la calle, con el frío que tú mismo declaraste esta mañana, era insoportable?

—Supongo que… necesito salir y ver cosas, pensé que era buena idea. Además tú y yo ya nunca hablamos de nada que no sea trabajo —reprochó Gael —la vida nos está absorbiendo tanto que no hacemos más que trabajar y punto.

—Tú te diviertes —replicó Draco un poco más relajado, ese tipo de crisis de _“oh, qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida”_ ya las conocía, la había visto en Harry, la había sentido él en algún momento, era lógico que pasara, Gael tenía razón pasaban a veces meses enteros trabajando por fórmulas y pedidos sin hacer más que eso e ir a casa. Era comprensible.

—Nah…

—Sí, claro que lo haces —continuó Draco elevando su vaso para brindar con Gael y luego darle un sorbo a su bebida —, no que me esté quejando pero, Mikel y tú andan de fiesta cada que pueden, pueden ir a hacer lo que les plazca en el momento que quieran, como hace unas semanas, que se fueron de viaje a las montañas, incluso faltaste al trabajo por eso ¿te acuerdas?

Gael hizo una mueca extraña pero asintió de todas formas.

—¿Ves? Si la pasas bien, no debes ponerte a pensar en que solamente trabajas y ya, también tienes otras cosas.

—Pero tú y yo casi nunca hablamos ya.

—Estamos hablando justo en este momento —le recordó Draco con una sonrisa amable —, y puedo escucharte siempre que quieras, no tenemos que cruzar cuatro calles cubiertas con veinte centímetros de nieve para que me digas lo que quieras decirme.

Gael abrió la boca para decir algo, o eso le pareció a Draco, pero luego la cerró y le dio una calada más al cigarro, cerrando los ojos y meciéndose suavemente por la música que sonaba de fondo. Draco no podía reconocer la canción pero la tonada era algo pegajosa.

—Y si tienes un problema… —continuó Draco ante el silencio de Gael —, ya sabes, cualquier cosa mala que pueda estar pasando… ¿tus padres están bien?

—De maravilla, creo que iré a verlos estas pascuas —contestó Gael, parecía aún demasiado extraño y Draco se sintió mal porque antes era capaz de leer fácilmente en su expresión lo que le pasaba a su amigo, así como Gael era capaz de leer lo que le pasaba a él, pero ahora parecían tan lejanos el uno del otro.

—Genial… ¿piensas ir con Mikel?

—No lo creo, él acostumbra estar con su familia en esa época y… — Gael se detuvo en el momento en que el chico de cabellos castaños pasaba nuevamente por su mesa, su mirada era mucho más predadora que antes y Draco se quedó asombrado ante la sonrisa con que Gael correspondió al gesto —, como sea, aún ni siquiera estoy seguro si iré a verlos después de todo —completó Gael girando hacia Draco que tenía una ceja levantada en señal de pregunta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gael ante el silencio de Draco.

—¿No te parece incorrecto estar coqueteando con alguien cuando Mikel te espera en casa?

—No, no me lo parece —negó con la cabeza Gael mientras le daba el último trago a su bebida, dudó un instante más antes de continuar hablando —, porque estoy solamente mirando, me agrada saber que a algunos les puedo parecer atractivo, eso no tiene nada de malo.

—No seas bobo —respondió Draco mientras que una mano alcanzaba la de Gael sobre la mesa y la apretaba suavemente —, por supuesto que eres atractivo, eso lo sabes por demás.

—Gracias… sólo digo que es vigorizante saberlo, como ese chico, el asistente de Cort, de Bixintxo & Asociados, siempre anda alrededor tuyo sonriendo y esperando que al menos lo mires un poco.

—Ah, sí —Draco recordaba al chico, era guapo, no lo podía negar y tampoco que le hacía bien al ego saber que le gustaba a ese muchacho, pero aún así nunca le había respondido siquiera con una sonrisa, le parecía deshonesto y traidor hacerlo —, pero aún así…

—Ya… —Gael levantó su copa y pidió un par de bebidas más —, no te enfades, en todo caso no he hecho nada malo y Mikel tampoco se enfadará por esto.

—No me enfado, sólo me sorprendió —replicó Draco ganándole esta vez la mano a Gael y pagando la cuenta.

—Olvídalo —suspiró Gael levantando el vaso hacia Draco en forma de brindis —, mejor cuéntame si ya encontraron nombres para los niños.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron de la manera que sabía que brillarían mientras se enfrascaba en un monólogo sobre el porqué de cada posible nombre y lo feliz que estaba de que ya quedara poco tiempo para que estos nacieran. Gael lo escuchó pacientemente, en silencio y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

*

Cuando se despertó ya era pasadas las once de la mañana, o eso decía el reloj sobre la mesa, junto a la foto de Draco y él el primer día que trajeron las cosas a la casa, era muy chistosa, pues ambos estaban algo desarreglados, abrazados y sentados sobre los escalones delanteros, alrededor habían algunas cajas y hasta un pequeño sillón que usarían para uno de los estudios, todo se veía sumamente desordenado alrededor de ellos; Draco había insistido en tenerla, y Harry recordó con una sonrisa lo mucho que se habían divertido acomodando todo en casa aquel día.

Se estiró lo más posible y se sentó con lentitud, acariciando su barriga como cada mañana.

—Buenos días allí dentro —saludó —, papá Draco sigue de viaje pero hoy en la tarde debe volver, ya lo escucharan, seguro que él ya los extraña bastante.

Caminó con pasos lentos hacia el baño y antes de entrar escuchó el sonido de Winky apareciendo.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó la elfina inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Hola, Winky.

—El señor Lucka y el señor Ethan están abajo, esperándolo desde hace media hora, pero, de acuerdo a lo que ordenó el señor Malfoy, les he hecho esperar y no lo he despertado, pero ya que ha despertado tenía que informarle, señor.

—Oh… no hubieras hecho eso, me hubieras despertado —contestó Harry regresando a la habitación y buscando una sudadera más que ponerse encima para poder bajar a ver a sus amigos.

—Winky se ha equivocado —empezó a lloriquear la elfina, Harry, ya acostumbrado a sus ataques de llanto, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No, Winky, no lo has hecho, solo fue un comentario, vamos, sírveles algo de tomar y para mí un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Inmediatamente, señor —respondió la elfina, parecía más calmada cuando desapareció.

Harry bajó las escaleras con la misma lentitud con que hacía todo últimamente, sus amigos, no solo Lucka y Ethan, sino casi todos los demás, ya sabían de su embarazo, no todos parecían de acuerdo con la idea, como Noah, por ejemplo, que pensaba que estaban completamente locos, pero la mayoría parecía asombrado e impaciente por que al fin los niños nacieran. Draco y él habían comentado en más de una ocasión que había cierto brillo en los ojos de sus amigos cuando hablaban de los bebés.

—Allí estás —dijo Lucka poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa y una caja entre las manos. Harry no recordaba ya cuantos regalos le había traído Lucka, junto a Ethan, a sus bebés.

—Hola chicos… ¿esperaron mucho?

—No, no hay problemas, tenemos el día libre —saludó Ethan acercándose a él y estrechándole la mano, su mirada, como cada vez que iban a visitarlo, se detuvo en su ya imposible de ocultar, vientre —. Cada día más grandes ¿eh?

—Ni lo menciones —bufó Harry sentándose junto a ellos en el amplio sofá, Winky apareció inmediatamente con una bandeja con cafés calientes, para Lucka y Ethan y jugo de naranja, para Harry, y unas cuantas pastas para compartir, aunque Harry no estaba particularmente hambriento esa mañana.

—Te he traído algo —informó Lucka dejando su taza en la mesa de centro delante de ellos y levantando el paquete envuelto con papeles de colores.

—Gracias, pero no tienes que traer algo siempre, estos niños ya tienen demasiadas cosas, y eso que aún no nacen, no quiero ni imaginar lo engreídos que se pondrán cuando nazcan —comentó Harry sonriente por el nuevo regalo.

—No te preocupes, cuando tengamos nuestros niños aceptaremos que los engrías todo lo que quieras —respondió Ethan con una voz tranquila. Harry giró rápidamente a verlo con atención.

—¿De qué…?

—¿Draco no te lo ha dicho aún? —preguntó Lucka con algo de preocupación.

—No… ¿ustedes ya…?

—No, claro que no —desmintió Ethan rápidamente.

—Pero queremos, no este año, sino el siguiente, nos gustaría ya sabes… intentarlo.

—Ah…

—Y muchos otros y otras también, estoy seguro —continúo Ethan mientras Harry ya empezaba a romper el papel del regalo, ya había imaginado que tarde o temprano la gente empezaría a querer usar la poción, no sabía que sus amigos estaban ya interesados en eso.

—Aún no la ha patentado, pero cuando lo haga estoy seguro que su laboratorio reventará de peticiones.

—Sí… eso supongo… —Harry por fin abrió la cajita y vio dos pequeños _walkie_ - _talkie_ en color azul, eran bastante pequeños y tenían unos cuantos botones amarillos en frente.

—¿Te gustan? Serán muy útiles —le dijo Lucka sacando uno de la caja, luego pasó su varita sobre él y murmuro —sonorus mínimo —y amboswalkie-talkie soltaron una chispa plateada.

—¿Son mágicos? —preguntó Harry sacando el segundo de la caja y mirándolo con atención.

—Por supuesto, los he creado hace poco, en la oficina están locos por ellos, pronto los sacaremos al mercado, pero ustedes tienen el primer juego —explicó Lucka poniéndose de pie —no solo sirve como si fuera unwalkie-talkie normal, además tiene varias funciones, le puedes poner música para que el niño, en este caso niños, escuchen mientras ustedes llegan, además les pueden grabar algunas frases, para que ellos crean que ustedes están allí cuando no estén, sobre todo para que no se sientan solos, tiene un hechizo de visión e incluso un traslador incorporado…

—Vaya, es genial, gracias.

—Realmente son muy buenos —comentó Ethan —los hemos estado probando la última semana, tienen muy buen alcance.

—Chicos, gracias, ya saben que no tienen que molestarse tanto —agradeció Harry guardando los aparatitos en la caja de vuelta.

—Nah… será fantástico, cuando nazcan podremos jugar con ellos y todo eso.

—Por supuesto.

Antes de que Lucka y Ethan se marcharan Harry les preguntó por Mikel, y ellos le contaron que no lo veían desde varias semanas atrás, que estaba trabajando de noche y que al parecer no tenía tiempo para más; que rara vez contestaba el móvil y que parecía algo evasivo con ellos, aunque suponían que se trataba del trabajo solamente.

Harry había sido muy amigo de Mikel, incluso él era quien lo había llevado a los clubs gays mágicos y le había presentado a casi todos sus amigos, incluso a Noah, con el tiempo, con la llegada de Draco y todo lo que había pasado, se habían alejado un poco, eso era cierto, pero, no tanto como para no hablarse cuando hubieran problemas, más aún, Mikel era su medimago personal, había ayudado a Draco a que lo trasladaran a la clínica privada cuando había caído de la escoba, y siempre había estado al tanto de ellos. Y también era cierto que podía leer en sus ojos cierto resentimiento cuando Draco y Gael estaban juntos, cuando Gael, con un gesto muy suyo, se abrazaba a Draco o reían de bromas privadas. Y él siempre había estado pensando en decírselo a Draco, en comentarle eso y preguntarle si es que estaba al tanto, si es que Gael se lo había dicho, pero nunca se había animado, no quería una discusión tonta con Draco, como la que habían tenido cuando se habían encontrado varios años atrás, luego del envenenamiento de Draco, en que él mismo había estado celoso de Gael y la relación entre ellos. Pero ahora se preguntaba si es que verdaderamente Mikel y Gael no tenían problemas por ello, más serios de los que había pensado.

*****

Como cada mañana, a menos que estuviera enfermo o se hubiera ido de fiesta la noche anterior (cosa que no hacía en demasiados meses ya), Draco despertó muy temprano, instintivamente se estiró hacia un lado buscando el calor de Harry, pero se encontró con la cama vacía y fría, abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego recordar que se encontraba enKustendil, en un hotel bastante fino y que ese día, luego de las últimas reuniones y el almuerzo de rigor por la celebración del trato, partiría a casa nuevamente. Se sentó en la cama y apartó las sábanas mientras pensaba en Harry y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba ya, en lo ansioso que estaba de verlo. Empezó a tiritar por el intenso frío y se puso en pie para encender la chimenea de su habitación, que seguramente se había apagado durante la madrugada, para luego meterse en el baño, una ducha muy caliente le haría bien, lo despertaría por completo.

La noche anterior, luego de unas cuantas copas más, Gael y él habían vuelto al hotel; Gael parecía un poco más bebido de lo usual pero eso no le preocupó a Draco, pues seguramente se iría derechito a la cama y sin problemas.

Pensando en despertar a Gael antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, se terminó de vestir y arreglar, tomó el maletín de trabajo, el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda y salió hacia el pasillo. La habitación de Gael quedaba solamente a dos puertas de la suya y arqueó una ceja cuando vio un pequeño letrero colgado que decía en búlgaro “no molestar”. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, seguramente que Gael estaría demasiado resaqueado para levantarse, pero no le importaba mucho, él ya le había advertido que no bebiera es última copa de licor, además tenía que aprender que ante todo estaba el trabajo y que no era correcto andar de fiestas en los viajes de negocios.

Empujó la puerta pero estaba cerrada con un hechizo, suspiró fastidiado y volvió a empujar, esta vez murmurando un hechizo que Harry le había enseñado un tiempo atrás, para abrir cerraduras fácilmente, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió hubo un gran revuelo de sábanas, Draco se quedó con la boca abierta observando a un sonrojado Gael, de pie y cubierto precariamente por una sábana que sujetaba a la cintura con sus manos y, a su lado y camino al baño, a un chico desnudo… el chico de cabello castaño que le había estado sonriendo durante toda la noche en el bar.

—¡Draco! —protestó Gael.

—¿Acaso no viste en la puerta el letrero de “No Molestar”? —preguntó algo mal humorado el chico hacia Draco en búlgaro mientras cogía uno de los edredones que había caído al piso y se cubría. Draco tardó un instante en procesar lo que el chico le había dicho antes de mirar de vuelta a Gael.

—¿Ni siquiera habla inglés? —preguntó, no sabía qué más podía decir o preguntar.

—Pues… —empezó Gael, pero el chico lo interrumpió.

—Sí que lo hablo —respondió el chico en un inglés bastante primitivo —y te decía que no deberías entrar sin tocar.

—Evidentemente —afirmó Draco hacia Gael que desvió la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y Draco sabía que era de vergüenza.

—Te espero en quince minutos en el vestíbulo, sino me iré sin ti —dijo finalmente antes de darse la vuelta y salir, vio por el piso las túnicas y abrigos tirados y negó con la cabeza antes de dar un sonoro portazo.

Una vez estuvo en la puerta se dio el tiempo de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia el vestíbulo, no quería encontrarse con ese chico saliendo de la habitación de Gael y sabía que luego tendría una gran, pero muy gran discusión con su amigo. ¿Cómo era posible que engañara a Mikel de esa manera?, ¿Acaso Gael era ese tipo de personas que aprovechaban los viajes de negocios, lejos de la pareja, para pasarla bien? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo podría él no decírselo a Harry? Harry, que era tan amigo de Mikel.

Sentado en la mesa recordó que Gael no había estado tan bebido como para no saber lo que hacía, y más aún, Gael tuvo que haber vuelto a ese bar por ese chico que le había estado rondando toda la noche. Un amargo sabor comenzó a subir por su garganta. ¿Sería la primera vez que Gael engañaba a Mikel de esa manera? Sentía deseos de darle un golpe en la cabeza, de gritarle, de prohibirle volver a hacer lo mismo, pero sabía en el fondo que, por más amigo que se considerara de él, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Exactamente quince minutos después, cuando Draco ya bebía lo último de su taza de café, no había podido comer nada más, apareció Gael, recién duchado y con una mirada esquiva.

—Hola —saludó a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa y el mozo ponía una taza de café caliente y oloroso delante de él.

—Hola —respondió Draco de mala manera mientras apartaba su taza vacía y negaba al ofrecimiento del mozo de servirle más café.

El silencio se alargó por un instante más, mientras el empleado terminaba de recoger todo lo que quedaba en la mesa y Gael agregaba algo de azúcar a su café, cuando el mozo se retiró Gael se inclinó hacia Draco.

—Escucha, Draco, sobre lo que pasó esta mañana…

—No quiero oírlo —interrumpió rápidamente Draco con un siseo —, no quiero saber nada del asunto.

—Pero, Draco…

—No, no me interesa ser cómplice en un comportamiento tan inadecuado.

—No es… —Gael suspiró y colocó los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos —, no es lo que crees.

—Soy lo suficientemente grandecito para saber lo que vi, un tipo desnudo en tu habitación, por la mañana, es una situación muy clara para mí.

Gael levantó la vista, lucía ahora sonrojado y culpable.

—Y lo cierto es que tú, de entre todos, que siempre hablaba de fidelidades y confianzas, haber traicionado así a Mikel, haberlo engañado de esa manera tan _simple_ … —Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie —me decepcionas. Te veré afuera, el chofer no debe tardar en llegar por nosotros.

No giró para ver a Gael ni agregó nada más, con su maletín en una mano y el abrigo en la otra, salió del comedor hacia la entrada, prefería esperar en el frío la llegada del chofer que escuchar las explicaciones de Gael, explicaciones que sabía en realidad le debía a Mikel, pero él se sentía tan traicionado y desilusionado de su amigo... Siempre lo había visto tan enamorado de Mikel, tan correcto en todas sus acciones… ahora simplemente ya no sabía qué pensar.

*****

Harry arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza:

—Me niego a creer que estos pequeños puedan hacer esas cosas tan… ¡agh!

Andrómeda soltó una carcajada y asintió rápidamente.

—Debiste ayudarme más cuando Teddy era pequeño para que vieras que sí lo hacen, todo el tiempo.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia el pequeño que corría por la sala de estar, con un avioncito muggle que le había regalado Arthur, persiguiendo a un invisible enemigo, y luego volvió su vista hacia el libro que Andrómeda había traído esa tarde para él y para Draco, respecto a la forma correcta de cambiar pañales, las ilustraciones mágicas eran en movimiento y representaban todo el proceso. Harry agradeció que no transmitieran también el olor.

—Sigo creyéndolo imposible.

—Bueno, Draco y tú se pueden turnar para cambiar un niño cada vez.

—Estoy seguro de que él encontrará hechizos para evitar hacerlo —afirmó Harry con entusiasmo mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre, pues empezaba a sentir algunas pataditas.

—Seguramente… pero esto no es opcional, viene con el paquete de ser padres —reprendió Andrómeda mientras Harry seguía negando con la cabeza y pensando en que debieron haber preguntado mejor “¿qué venía con el paquete?” antes de animarse a ser padres.

—El almuerzo está listo, señor —informó Winky apareciendo de improviso, Teddy soltó una carcajada divertida y corrió hacia la elfina que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, algo atemorizada por el niño.

—Teddy —reprendió Andrómeda suavemente —ya te he dicho que no debes molestar a Winky, ella no desea jugar contigo.

—Sí, abuela —suspiró Teddy mirando hacia Harry y su enorme barriga.

—En cuanto nazcan te prometo jugar contigo —se apresuró a prometer Harry, ya conociendo esa expresión en el rostro de su ahijado.

—Vamos a comer entonces —llamó Andrómeda poniéndose en pie, Harry asintió complacido, pues realmente ya tenía hambre.

*

El resto de la mañana Gael se mostró algo perturbado pero se encargó de actuar correctamente delante de sus nuevos socios e inversionistas, incluso durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando el ambiente era ya mucho más relajado, se entretuvo conversando con un par de señores, bastante mayores, acerca de las virtudes de determinadas plantas en las sales relajantes.

Draco y él no intercambiaron palabra alguna durante el camino a las reuniones ni tampoco mientras el chofer los llevaba al hotel a recoger sus cosas y de allí a la estación de trasladores.

Cuando, luego del habitual mareo que le daba viajar de esa manera, Draco salió de la sala de apariciones en Londres, suspiró aliviado por estar de vuelta a casa.

—Draco, escucha —pidió Gael acercándose a él, que ya empezaba a caminar levitando su maleta hacia la salida.

—No se lo diré a Mikel, si es lo que quieres pedirme, pero no quiero escuchar más del asunto porque ya me siento suficientemente mal cubriéndote en algo como esto; siento que no te conozco, tus acciones no son congruentes con lo que siempre dices. Y algo más, personalmente creo que deberías plantearte seriamente que tan comprometido estás con él —respondió Draco fríamente, sintió a Gael detenerse, pero aún así no se paró y caminó solo hasta la sala de chimeneas, para aparecer en casa de una vez por todas.

Gael se quedó en pie, mirando como Draco se alejaba y luego suspiró sonoramente, antes de hacer levitar su propia maleta y meterse a uno de los café que habían a lo largo del pasillo, se pidió un café y se quedó allí un buen rato más, mirando a la gente, familias y parejas pasar, no se le apetecía llegar a casa aún.

*****

Luego de que Andrómeda y Teddy se marcharan, Harry se había metido en la tina con agua caliente, esperaba poder terminar su baño antes de la llegada de Draco, para luego poder cenar y conversar tranquilamente; como solamente se había ausentado por día y medio no habían intercambiado cartas y además tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo le había ido, según tenía entendido era una negociación bastante dura, pero que sí resultaba sería grandiosa para la fábrica, por eso iba con Gael.

Estiró los brazos un poco más en la tina y suspiro tranquilamente, su cabeza estaba apoyada en uno de los bordes, que tenía una almohada especial, sentía que podía quedarse dormido muy pronto. Ojala y pudiera dormir hasta que llegara el momento del alumbramiento, estaba agotado de todas las restricciones que el estar embarazado le daba, como la gran cantidad de pociones que debía tomar, la poca magia que podía hacer, sin contar el poder desplazarse con la agilidad habitual e incluso ya salir de casa.

—Eso me gusta, llegar a casa y encontrarte desnudo en una tina caliente —dijo Draco, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry sentándose un poco mejor y mirando a Draco que ya se quitaba la túnica, seguramente para meterse con él a la tina.

—Espera, yo puedo salir —le atajó Harry apoyando los brazos a los lados de la tina para poder levantarse.

—¿Por qué? Allí te ves muy bien —contestó Draco desprendiéndose del resto de su ropa.

—Pero no cabremos aquí y… —empezó a protestar Harry mientras Draco se desprendía ya de la ropa interior y se mostraba desnudo ante él con una mirada predadora.

—No sabes lo que te he extrañado —murmuró acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios, antes de meterse a la tina. Se arrodilló delante de él y lo volvió a besar suavemente, acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos, suspirando de alivio y de placer.

Harry rápidamente pasó sus brazos hacia la espalda de Draco y empezó a acariciarlo con lentitud, bajando hasta las nalgas y las piernas y subiendo de vuelta, mientras el beso de Draco se hacia mucho más pasional. Sus lenguas entrelazándose, sus bocas ahogando pequeños gemidos.

Las manos de Draco rápidamente bajaron hasta los hombros y el pecho de Harry, acariciando con lentitud toda su húmeda piel, sus dedos se encargaron de pellizcar un par de veces más las tetillas antes de llegar al abultado vientre y acariciarlo con la punta de los dedos, la magia de sus niños se manifestó suavemente y no pudo evitar sonreír por aquello.

—Draco… —intentó detenerlo Harry, no sabía muy bien qué pretendía Draco, pero cualquier cosa que intentara en esa tina no sería muy cómodo para él.

—Sh… —Draco le dio otro suave beso en los labios antes de empezar a mordisquearle el cuello —relájate un poco —pidió mientras su mano bajaba más aún y se hacía de la erección de Harry, que soltó un pequeño gemido por el contacto.

Las manos de Harry se apoderaron de sus nalgas y las apretaron con fuerza un momento antes de que una de ellas pasara al frente, a acariciar la ya muy patente erección de Draco, que soltó un suspiro contra la piel de su cuello antes de seguir mordiendo y lamiendo.

—Mmm… Draco —suspiró Harry tratando de empujarse contra ese puño que apresaba su erección con fuerza y a un ritmo demasiado lento.

—Te amo —susurró Draco acercándose un poco más a él, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se tocasen pero sin aplastarlo —, te he extrañado…

—También yo… —jadeó Harry mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caricias hacia Draco, con la otra mano apretaba mucho más fuerte una de sus nalgas, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente y logrando también que esos dientes se claven en su hombro de aquella manera que tanto le gustaba.

—Harry —gimió Draco mientras sentía el cuerpo del chico tensarse y esa erección en su mano mucho más dura aún —oh, Harry —continuó gimiendo mientras empujaba sus caderas contra el puño cerrado y finalmente culminaba con un grito ahogado, escuchando también el gemido de Harry.

—Vaya —suspiró Harry algo agitado mientras Draco descansaba sólo su cabeza sobre su hombro, evitando poner el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él.

Draco se removió un poco y se elevó hasta darle un beso en los labios a Harry antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre su hombro.

—Deberíamos tener una tina más grande —declaró finalmente.

—Ya antes hemos cabido los dos en esta tina —le recordó Harry con una chispa de humor en la voz, mientras con una mano acariciaba la platinada y larga cabellera.

—Cierto… entonces cuando nazcan probaremos nuevamente si es que cabemos los dos aquí.

—Claro —suspiró Harry —, pero por lo pronto ¿podemos ir a la cama? Realmente estoy empezando a arrugarme como una pasa.

*****

Después de dos tazas más de café y una visita sorpresa a la fábrica, para cerciorarse de que todo marchara de la manera adecuada, Gael decidió volver a casa, a esa casa a la que ya no le gusta volver desde hacía algún tiempo.

Llegó por vía flú, como era su costumbre y, aún en la oscuridad, pudo notar que faltaban algunas cosas más, era de esperarse, sabía que sería así, después de todo Mikel ya sabía de antemano que él se iría de viaje ese par de días. Aunque sinceramente esperaba que no le tomara la palabra y que no se llevara nada más, cada objeto o prenda que salía de ese lugar era como dar un paso más lejos de él.

Dejó tirada la maleta en el piso y caminó rápidamente hacia el pequeño bar, sirvió una excesiva cantidad de firewhisky sin hielo en un vaso grande y brindó hacia la nada antes de dar un trago largo, mirando hacia el resto de la habitación, recordando como si se tratara de un recuerdo muy lejano cuando ambos habían llegado allí, cuando la habían amueblado, cuando habían inaugurado cada rincón y habitación.

Y se sintió mucho más solo que antes de partir a Bulgaria, antes de acostarse con ese chico… ni siquiera podía ya recordar su nombre.

Torció el gesto, había pensado que ese chico le haría sentir un poco mejor, al menos sentir algo diferente al dolor que sentía en ese momento, que parecía una constante en su vida, pero se había equivocado, el dolor seguía allí, el sentimiento de soledad seguía allí. Era tan desdichado…

*****

—No se supone que dabas comer demasiados de esos —reprochó Draco mientras observaba a Harry, ambos sobre la cama, devorando la segunda porción de helado de vainilla con pastel de chocolate.

—Pero quiero comerlo —contestó Harry metiendo la cuchara en la boca con un poco de helado para luego sacarla lentamente, lamiendo la parte interna de la misma, Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Si piensas que provocándome de esa manera tan barata…

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Eres un pervertido que piensa que cualquier acción mía es para provocarte.

—¿Y no lo es? —preguntó Draco, a pesar de todo metiendo su propia cuchara en el plato del postre de Harry.

—No, por supuesto que no, y búscate tu propio helado.

—Que egoísta —retó Draco quitándole un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate y metiéndoselo a la boca rápidamente.

—Niño —le dijo Harry sacándole la lengua.

—Y fue el burro a hablar de orejas.

—No, definitivamente tú eres más niño que yo —continuó Harry mientras le daba el último bocado a su postre y dejaba el plato sobre la mesa de noche, éste, inmediatamente, gracias a un hechizo de Winky, desapareció.

—Aún es temprano… ¿ya te apetece dormir? —preguntó Draco pegándose a Harry un poco más y sintiendo su tibia piel.

—Aunque parezca mentira, sí, es lo único que hago últimamente, ya ves…

—No lo único —ronroneó Draco sobre su oído y luego hizo un movimiento de varita para que las luces de las antorchas bajara suavemente.

—Aunque de eso quisiera poder hacer más —confesó Harry girándose y buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir, la cual variaba de acuerdo al humor de sus pequeños —, pero por lo pronto, hasta que nazcan te las tendrás que apañar sin mí.

—No digas eso —reprochó Draco dándole un beso en el hombro y abrazándose finalmente a la espalda de Harry, esperando que pudiera dormir bien en esa posición, aunque por lo general se apartaba durante la noche, preocupado con poder golpear o de alguna manera incomodar a Harry y a sus hijos —nos las apañamos muy bien juntos.

—Sí pero —Harry bostezó y se acurrucó un poco más contra Draco, frotando su trasero contra la pelvis de este —en cuanto ellos nazcan ya te digo que te tendré contra la cama por mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

—Ah… promesas y más promesas, Potter —se burló Draco, por un momento más todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Harry volvió a hablar:

—¿Draco? ¿Ya estás dormido?

—Sí, Harry, estoy dormido —respondió él con algo de burla.

—Draco —protestó Harry.

—Ya, lo siento, no me pude aguantar, ¿te sientes mal?

—No… es que me acabo de acordar… ¿cómo está Gael?

Draco se soltó de Harry y subió las luces de la habitación, intrigado por la razón por la cual le hubiera preguntado por él. Harry se giró para ver a Draco con una mirada interrogante.

—¿Por qué preguntas cómo está Gael?

—Pues… es que no lo has nombrado en toda la noche, pese a que han ido juntos.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—¿Se han peleado?, ¿tú y Gael?

Draco arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza, había meditado algo sobre lo de Gael y no se sentía del todo seguro de contarle a Harry lo que había visto.

—Ron vino ayer —empezó Harry suspirando y sentándose completamente en la cama —y me ha dicho que ha visto a Mikel, el otro día, en el centro comercial, comprando víveres y esas cosas…

—¿En serio? —preguntó de mal humor Draco, sin entender a dónde iba a parar la conversación y por qué Harry le había tenido que recordar aquello precisamente cuando estaba ya a punto de dormirse.

—Bien, definitivamente te debes haber peleado con él, el punto es que Ron dice que Mikel no parecía verse bien, y Lucka y Ethan que también vinieron esta mañana me dijeron que no han logrado hablar con él por más de dos minutos, que aparentemente anda demasiado ocupado y es más, ahora que lo pienso, en el último mes y medio Mikel tampoco ha venido a casa, solamente Gael unas cuantas veces.

—¿Estás usando tus dotes de auror para investigar a nuestros amigos, aún desde la cama? —preguntó distraídamente Draco, procesando la información de Harry y sumándolo a lo que había visto esa mañana.

—No, es sólo que pensé que si Mikel no se veía bien y parecía tan alejado algo le debería estar pasando, esta noche llamé a su móvil y no ha contestado… pensé que sabrías algo más por Gael, tal vez está enfermo o…

—O tal vez ya no estén juntos —razonó Draco.

—No creo que…

—¡Oh, demonios!, y yo le dije a Gael que no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir —suspiró poniéndose en pie y empezando a buscar la ropa del armario para vestirse.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Gael, él… —Draco dudó un instante más y luego le contó a Harry lo que había pasado y visto, Harry lucía sorprendido por ello, tanto como Draco.

—Y entonces… ¿él no te dijo nada de nada?

—Es que no lo dejé, Harry —Draco se sentó en la cama para ponerse las zapatillas —creo que él me quería decir qué pasaba y yo sólo le dije que era un traidor, que lo desconocía como amigo y que no quería saber nada al respecto.

—Oh…

—Iré a verlo —declaró poniéndose en pie y dándole un beso en los labios a Harry, salió con pasos rápidos y cerró la puerta, aunque un instante después volvió a entrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—No quiero dejarte solo… no he estado en dos días y cada vez falta menos para que nazcan y no quiero…

—Vamos, Draco, estás a sólo una chimenea de aquí, si pasa algo enviaré a Winky inmediatamente, ve a ver qué le pasa a Gael, tal vez tenga problemas.

—De acuerdo… Gracias —asintió antes de darle un beso más en los labios y salir.

Harry suspiró cansado y pensó que al día siguiente tendría que contactar a Lucka y Ethan para comentarles lo que pasaba y que trataran de encontrar a Mikel y al menos ver que se encontrara bien. Era una lástima estar embarazado y no poder ya desplazarse mucho, sino él mismo lo haría. Él ya sabía la forma como Draco, Lucka y Ethan habían logrado juntar a Mikel y Gael, mucho tiempo atrás, y tenía esperanzas en que esta vez también pudieran ayudarlos, si no era a volver, al menos a que superaran cada uno por su lado lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo. Aunque ya de por sí se sentía extrañado de que hubieran roto, de entre todas las parejas que conocían ellos parecían una de las parejas más firmes.

*

Draco entró por la chimenea, se alegró que Gael no le hubiera quitado el acceso a su casa, en cuanto pisó la sala comprendió que algo andaba mal, debía admitirse que llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar ese lugar y que ahora lucía completamente diferente.

Todo estaba a oscuras, en la esquina, donde se encontraba el pequeño bar, había un par de botellas de Whisky vacías, y algunos vasos y copas rotas, los muebles parecían haber sido empujados por todos lados y faltaban la mayoría de fotos y adornos que había visto anteriormente.

—Gael… —llamó sin levantar mucho la voz, no quería asustar a su amigo, mientras encendía las antorchas, la sala era todo un desastre, pero Gael no estaba allí. Caminó hacia el pasillo, pensando en si buscarlo en su habitación o en la cocina, pero antes de siquiera terminar de cruzar el pasillo encontró a Gael, acurrucado sobre los primeros escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, abrazando a sus rodillas y con una copa de whisky en la mano. Aún a la media luz del pasillo pudo ver que estaba llorando. Draco lo había visto llorar muy pocas veces, una vez Gael lo había ido a buscar a su habitación en la universidad, estaba borracho y había llorado, la segunda fue cuando Jocelyn murió. Le dolía tanto verlo llorar.

—Gael —repitió en un susurro, caminando hacia él y sentándose a su lado en los escalones. Gael levantó la mirada hacia él, aún en la penumbra pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos azules, su mirada era tan triste.

Draco suspiró profundamente y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Gael se dejó abrazar y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, empezando a sollozar más fuerte.

—Oh, Gael —masculló Draco acariciándole la cabeza y abrazándolo más fuerte aún.

—Él se fue… y se ha llevado ya todas sus cosas… pensé que… —Gael hipó y luego le dio un sorbo al vaso de Whisky, aunque Draco se lo quitó luego de eso, no era cuestión de emborracharlo más, después de todo.

—Calma… no te preocupes —le consoló mientras sentía al chico temblar entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan mal amigo en ese momento, además de Harry, el único al que él consideraba su verdadero amigo y le tenía mucho cariño era Gael, y él no había sabido leer las señales, no había querido escuchar; su amigo estaba sufriendo y él no se había percatado. Recordó cuando estuvo internado en San Mungo luego de la explosión en el supermercado o más adelante, cuando fue envenenado, Gael siempre había estado allí, lo había ayudado y cuidado, lo había escuchado y es más, a su manera hasta consolado. Gael por lo general era una persona feliz, casi nunca tenía problemas, por eso tal vez Draco se había descuidado de él, suponiendo que nada nunca lo fastidiaría o entristecería, sin embargo, la única vez que Gael parecía realmente necesitarlo, él no se había dado por aludido. Que mal amigo que podía ser a veces.

—Él dijo… — Gael negó con la cabeza y luego levantó la vista hacia Draco —¿cómo supiste…?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta —explicó Draco, obviando por el momento lo que Harry le había dicho —, até cabos y me di cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando… aunque no esperaba que esto fuera tan serio.

Gael pareció conforme con la explicación y asintió, recostándose nuevamente contra él.

—Él se ha llevado más cosas estos días, cuando estábamos de viaje —le contó en un murmullo.

—Pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Draco —, no puedo creer que simplemente haya agarrado sus cosas y se haya largado.

—Fue mi culpa —susurró Gael, su voz se escuchaba quebrada —Yo le dije… —negó con la cabeza y soltó otro sollozo.

—Gael… vamos, trata de calmarte.

—Le dije que me iría… que no podía estar más aquí… pensé… pensé que entendería, que recapacitaría.

—¿Tú lo ibas a dejar? —preguntó extrañado Draco, confundido porque fuera Gael quien se hubiera quedado en la casa pese a todo.

—No… o sí, no lo sé —suspiró —, no podía soportarlo más y quise que se diera cuenta… que entendiera que me perdería, pero entonces… él dijo que no, que me quedara yo, y se fue.

—Oh… —Draco recordó la época en que Mikel se quedó sin empleo, en la forma como Gael lo había amenazado con dejarlo si no empezaban a actuar como una pareja real, y como aquello había funcionado, sin embargo, ahora las cosas parecían mucho más complicadas —. No entiendo… ¿Por qué…?

—Él dijo —interrumpió Gael —que no era posible seguir aquí conmigo, que habían cosas contra las que no podía luchar y que estaba cansado de seguir compitiendo, que se daba por vencido…

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogó Draco no muy seguro de lo que el chico le decía —¿Compitiendo? ¿Con qué competía?

—Contigo —afirmó Gael con voz ahogada antes de romper a sollozar una vez más, Draco lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose más y más confundido pero no queriendo llenar de preguntas a su amigo, mientras recordaba todas las miradas desaprobatorias que Mikel le daba cuando Gael se notaba demasiado efusivo con él.

*

Harry terminó de recorrer la habitación de los niños una vez más antes de volver a la cama, convencido ya de que Draco tardaría mucho más en regresar, supuso que las cosas con Gael realmente deberían andar mal, pues de lo contrario no hubiera tardado tanto.

Se cubrió con las mantas y se sintió algo solo al no sentir el cuerpo de Draco al lado, pero se contuvo de llamarlo o apresurarlo, después de todo debía comprender que Draco quería mucho a Gael, ambos se querían bastante, y si lo que necesitaban en ese momento era hablar y estar juntos, él no debía ser tan egoísta y no permitírselo.

Cerró los ojos y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

*****

—Simplemente no es correcto —repitió Gael.

—Pero si eso es lo que él necesita para volver y estar seguro a tu lado…

—Hoy es solamente que no quiere que tenga ningún contacto más contigo, mañana encontrará otra razón más y no puedo andar renunciando a las cosas que quiero solamente porque él no se siente seguro de lo que siento por él… Ya le he dicho que lo amo, se lo he jurado, pero él simplemente… —Gael suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza. Draco no supo que contestar y encendió un cigarro más, Gael lo imitó.

—Pero… ¿él acaso no lo vale? ¿No vale la pena los pequeños sacrificios?

—Yo pensaba que sí, que él valía todo lo que pudiera hacer pero… ¿Qué tal si un día discute con mi padre, o mi madre y dice que no quiere que me contacte más con ellos porque cree que son malos?

—Es distinto, estamos hablando de tu familia, yo solamente soy un amigo y…

—No —negó Gael con la cabeza dándole una calada más al cigarro —; tú eres mi hermano, una mezcla entre un hermano mayor y menor, de acuerdo a tu estado de ánimo —comentó arrugando la nariz —… pero mi hermano al fin.

Draco se quedó en silencio un instante, impresionado por la declaración de su amigo, puso una mano en su hombro y asintió.

—Gracias… yo nunca he tenido hermanos pero definitivamente tú eres como si tuviera uno… uno menor —agregó con una sonrisa que Gael correspondió.

—Eso es porque soy menor.

—No… yo diría que porque eres más niño e infantil.

—Menos mal que me quieres —bufó Gael cruzándose de brazos y Draco le sonrió también.

—Te quiero, y por eso te digo que si para que seas feliz debes dejar de verme, perder comunicación conmigo lo entenderé, a veces las parejas no están dispuestas a compartir con los amigos…

—Yo no soy un objeto, ni algo para compartir y si Mikel no puede… —Gael perdió el brillo en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, Draco temió porque volviera a llorar, pero no lo hizo, le dio un sorbo largo a su botella de cerveza, la única bebida alcohólica que Draco le había permitido continuar bebiendo, y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz temblorosa —. Si él no puede darse cuenta de que lo amo, si lo que yo hago no le basta, honestamente, ya no sé que más hacer. Pero no me dirá a quienes debo querer y a quienes no.

—Gael…

—En serio, le he dicho que eres como mi hermano, que alguna vez pudiste gustarme, pero fue hace tiempo, estábamos en la universidad, pasábamos tiempo juntos y no conocíamos a nadie más, ahora, sin embargo, ya hemos madurado… ¡Mírate! Vas a ser papá, y tenemos la fábrica y tanto trabajo… ¿cómo cree que estoy esperando la mejor oportunidad para enredarme contigo?

—Eso no sonó agradable… ¿es lo que él cree? ¿Qué esperas la menor oportunidad para meterte en mi cama? ¿Te lo ha dicho así?

—Sí, exactamente así —Gael terminó su botella de cerveza y convocó un par más, pese a que la de Draco aún estaba por la mitad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, luego de que Gael se desahogara llorando por un buen rato había empezado a contarle a Draco la cantidad de discusiones que habían tenido con respecto a ese tema, como los celos de Mikel habían sido una constante en su relación casi desde el inicio, como éstos habían ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo hasta que ambos habían perdido ya el control, hasta que había sido imposible dejar de discutir cada día, y finalmente la forma como Mikel se había ido de casa, dejándolo solo.

—Había pensado… —empezó a hablar Gael —, no estoy seguro aún pero, ¿qué tal si buscamos un local en Philadelphia, o en cualquier otro sitio de Estados Unidos, sé que por la llegada de los nenes no podrás estar fuera así que lo puedo negociar yo y mantenerte al tanto de todo y… —Gael se detuvo al ver la mirada incrédula de Draco —. ¿Qué?

—Gael Eytinge, ¿verdaderamente crees que me engañarás con eso de que quieres ir a buscar nuevos negocios a casa?

—Pues… ¿sí?

—No, cuando te mudaste aquí lo hiciste huyendo del idiota ese, ya ni me acuerdo como se llama, que te engañó y trató muy mal, y ahora no volverás allá huyendo de Mikel, debes aprender a afrontar las cosas, andar escapando no es la solución.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—Justamente por eso —afirmó Draco antes de darle otro sorbo a su botella de cerveza —debes quedarte aquí y, o bien buscar la forma de traer a Mikel de vuelta o bien la forma de olvidarlo, pero aquí, aquí estás en casa.

Gael bajó la mirada y dio un largo sorbo a su botella de cerveza antes de encarar a Draco.

—Pero tengo miedo… y duele mucho, Draco, no tienes idea de…

—Sí la tengo —afirmó Draco —sentir que en cualquier momento te derrumbarás, que nunca podrás sonreír o dejar de sentir esa sensación de ahogo en el pecho… en lo placentero que sería dormir por días para no sentir nada en absoluto —Draco sonrió tristemente hacia Gael —lo recuerdo bastante bien… —y Draco no sólo se refería a Harry, sino también a lo que había sentido cuando Yarik había sido arrancado de su lado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin recordar aquella época, aquellas sensaciones.

—Quisiera creer que alguna vez dejará de doler… que simplemente una mañana despertaré y será un recuerdo más… algo que pasó y que ya no me afecta…

—Y yo quisiera prometerte que así será, pero no puedo…

Gael y Draco se dieron una mirada triste más antes de continuar bebiendo en silencio, Draco vio como el sol ya salía por el horizonte, habían pasado toda la noche hablando…

*

Harry escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y con pereza se giró para ver a Draco caminando dentro de la habitación, parecía no querer hacer ruido.

—Hola —dijo con un bostezo y sentándose en la cama.

—Hola —respondió Draco quitándose las zapatillas de cualquier forma y luego el resto de la ropa —, no quise despertarte, lo lamento, vuelve a dormirte.

—No… ya es de día de todas formas y —Harry arrugó la nariz cuando Draco pasó delante de la cama rumbo al baño —estuviste fumando —acusó en voz alta para que Draco lo pudiera escuchar aún dentro del baño.

Draco, dentro del baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes antes de retornar a la habitación, solo en bóxers y metiéndose en la cama.

—Lo siento… es que Gael…

—Y bebiendo, vaya —suspiró Harry recostándose nuevamente y dejando que Draco se abrace a él.

—Lo lamento, te digo que Gael…

—No te preocupes, no lo decía en serio, supongo que realmente debe estar pasando algo… ¿cómo está?

—Acabo de dejar a Gael durmiendo —informó Draco con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan cansado y había estado tentado a quedarse a dormir un poco en casa de Gael, pero no quería dejar a Harry más tiempo solo —, está destrozado… Mikel se ha ido de casa.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Mucho —Draco se acurrucó un poco más junto a él y bostezó —. Tendré que encontrar a Mikel y aclararle ciertos puntos.

—¿Cómo el qué Gael no está enamorado de ti? —preguntó Harry suavemente acariciando el brazo que Draco había puesto sobre sus caderas y también con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Tú también lo crees? —Draco se apartó de Harry, apoyando un codo sobre la cama y mirándolo asombrado. Harry abrió los ojos y suspiró cansado.

—Todos lo creen, es más, pensé que tú lo sabías…

—Él no está enamorado de mí —reprochó con fastidio, sentándose completamente.

—De acuerdo, no lo está, solamente digo que es lo que muchos creen…

—¿Y cómo es que tú nunca me has dicho ni reprochado nada al respecto?

—Porque confío en ti, y además es él quien parece estar enamorado de ti, no tú quien pareces estar enamorado de él.

—Lo mismo podría decirte de Hermione, siempre andas secreteando con ella, quedan para almorzar varias veces y salen juntos todo el tiempo…

—También hago eso con Ron —respondió Harry no muy seguro de no haberse metido sin querer en una discusión de celos —, y con los chicos… aunque Hermione es más sensata, por eso le pregunto cosas y…

—Ya, pero ella te mira con adoración, seguramente también siente algo por ti.

—No, en absoluto, nos queremos como hermanos y… ¿Acaso estás celoso? ¿Estamos discutiendo? —preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, pero… —Draco suspiró vencido y con una mano se acomodó el cabello antes de dejarse caer en la cama —, lo siento, estoy diciendo tonterías, estoy agotado y debo dormir… es unas cuantas horas llegará Zettie para tu revisión y quiero estar atento… ¿podemos dormir y luego discutirlo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry recostándose junto a él y buscando nuevamente la mejor posición para dormir —pero para que quede claro, no creo que Hermione esté enamorada de mí, ni nada parecido… la quiero como a una hermana, igual que a Ron.

—Es lo mismo que Gael siente por mí y que yo siento por él, también sólo para que quede claro —replicó Draco con los ojos cerrados y rogando para que Harry deje el tema de una buena vez.

—¿Él te lo ha dicho?

—Sí, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, y es lo que yo siento por él también, es como un hermano.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se obligó a no decir nada más, cierto era que siempre había pensado que Gael estaba algo enamorado de Draco, cuando lo conoció varios años atrás, incluso antes de encontrarse cara a cara con un Draco conciente, supo que ese chico quería a Draco, sin embargo habían pasado tantas cosas… tanto tiempo, Draco podía tener razón, al fin solamente se querían como amigos o hermanos, aunque comprendía en algo a Mikel, pero no lo apoyaba, Gael era demasiado bueno como para hacerlo sufrir…

*****

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó Zettie entrando por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante mientras Draco y Harry aún estaban desayunando, se habían levantado mucho más tarde de lo esperado y apenas habían bajado cuando la mujer había llegado.

—Hola —saludaron los dos a la vez.

—¿Qué tal van los pequeños?

—Moviéndose, pateando y pesando cada vez más —informó Harry con pereza mientras él y Draco se ponían de pie.

—Oh… ya solamente quedan unas cuantas semanas más, normalmente los embarazos de gemelos terminan antes del tiempo, aunque debemos estar agradecidos de que estos pequeños…

—O pequeñas —corrigió Draco automáticamente, era divertido andar haciendo esas correcciones, no lo podía negar.

—O pequeñas —aceptó Zettie —estén aparentemente en el peso y tamaño adecuado, al ser un lugar tan pequeño existe posibilidades de que cuando nazcan los tengamos que poner en incubadoras, al menos por unos días.

—Claro… espacio es lo que más están buscando —farfulló Harry mientras, en el estudio donde habían habilitado una camilla, se recostaba con ayuda de Draco, que le sonrió condescendientemente.

—Pronto nacerán…

—Lo sé —suspiró Harry listo para empezar con el examen de Zettie.

La medibruja seguía el embarazo de Harry con bastante detalle, llegaba todos los días para revisarlo, revisar los niveles de magia tanto de él como de los bebés, asegurarse de que tomara todas las pociones necesarias, fabricadas por Draco, que parecía poseso haciéndolas y dejando horarios de tomas en cualquier rincón de la casa por donde estuviera Harry, y asegurarse de que todo marchara perfectamente.

Luego de más de una hora de exámenes, donde tanto la medibruja como Draco tomaban notas para luego compilarlo en un solo estudio, Harry respiró aliviado y subió a la habitación de los bebés a ocupar su posición ya acostumbrada, en una de las mecedoras, frente a la ventana, mirando como el clima iba cambiando mientras leía los libros que habían conseguido para los nombres de los bebés y sus cuidados. Esa era su rutina ya establecida; Draco había salido hacia la fábrica, antes de llegar a casa se pasaría por la escuela de Defensa, para revisar que todo estuviera conforme y solucionar cualquier problema menor antes de regresar a casa. No habían podido seguir conversando acerca de Gael y Mikel, pero Harry ya estaba seguro de que Draco buscaría a Mikel para aclararle esos puntos de los que le había hablado en la mañana. Suspiró y decidió que esperaría a ver qué noticias le traía Draco antes de ponerse en contacto con sus amigos para que se cercioraran de que Mikel estuviera bien.

*****

Su día había sido más complicado de lo que esperaba, él y Gael habían mantenido una acalorada discusión con Zubizarrieta & Asociados, donde ellos les habían tratado de hacer entender que lamentablemente tendrían que esperar un poco más de tiempo antes de siquiera intentar las nuevas pociones que solicitaban, aquello estaba en el contrato que habían firmado y renovado hacía poco, pero ellos eran muy insistentes, hasta que finalmente Draco había cedido en acortar el tiempo de espera, pero no prometido que se haría algo inmediatamente.

Luego de eso habían tenido que discutir con Tyrone acerca de la nueva línea de producción y por ende de más personal que contratar para las cuentas de Bulgaria e Italia, y eso solo implicaba más gastos, buscar más espacio en la fábrica y tal vez empezar a trabajar también de noche.

La escuela de Defensa era la que menos problemas le daba, los profesores trabajaban sus horarios ya establecidos y la afluencia de alumnos era la adecuada. Por otro lado, en cuanto a la agencia de investigación, era una norma que antes de aceptar cualquier caso se tenía que dejar en claro que Harry tenía una licencia médica y que aunque investigaría y coordinaría todo desde casa, no actuaría directamente en la acción; Draco se sorprendió de que pese a eso los magos siguieran contratando los servicios de la agencia, más que nada por recomendaciones de clientes satisfechos con el servicio.

Estuvo allí cerca de una hora, coordinando los pagos con Clémence, la que había resultado ser una muy eficaz asistente, y luego con Cleave, que se había quedado a cargo los casos y consultas pendientes, para luego llevar alguna información que necesitaban que Harry aclarara a casa. En la escuela de defensa solamente Clémence y Cleave estaban al tanto del estado de Harry, so pena de no mencionárselo a nadie, incluso una noche habían ido a cenar a casa y visitar a su jefe. Habían lucido asombrados por la noticia, pero se lo estaban tomando bien.

Harry y él aún no tenían en claro qué harían cuando los niños nacieran, pues no lo podrían mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo ya que había que registrarlos… eso era uno de los temas que habían decidido no discutir aún, hasta que sucediera y luego… ya verían que hacer.

Pese a que ya era tarde se logró comunicar con Zettie, luego de tranquilizarla y decirle que nada pasaba con Harry le pidió el horario de Mikel y se alegró de saber que tenía suerte pues si se apresuraba lo encontraría de salida en su turno en la clínica.

Se apareció en la clínica del Buen Merlín, en la parte de emergencias, y caminó hacia la recepción, allí estaba de turno una de las enfermeras que ya conocía y que no dudó en indicarle en que tópico se encontraba Mikel.

Se quedó de pie, apoyado contra la pared, esperando a que el paciente que atendía Mikel saliera y cuando finalmente una pareja anciana de magos salió, sin esperar a que Mikel siquiera saliera a verificar si tenía algún paciente más, entró y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza.

—Buenas noches —saludó Mikel girando hacia la puerta y con una sonrisa amable que se borró en cuanto vio a Draco.

—Hola —respondió educadamente Draco mientras se sentaba sobre la camilla, ya que no había ninguna silla disponible.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Mikel frunciendo el ceño.

—No, realmente no, vine para que hablemos.

—Pues Draco, lo lamento pero estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para que hablemos.

—Alice me ha dicho que tu turno ya terminaba con los pacientes que salieron hace un momento —respondió Draco.

—Como sea, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, mirando atentamente a Mikel, sus ojeras y su piel pálida, se veía cansado e incluso más delgado. Gael le había dicho que era ya un mes desde que se había ido, entendió que la separación en verdad le estaba resultando muy mala.

—Tenemos que hablar de Gael.

—No, no tenemos, Gael es un tema que tú y yo no tenemos que tocar.

—¡Claro que lo es! —reprochó Draco poniéndose en pie, se sentía molesto y frustrado —. La forma como lo dejaste, ¡lo abandonaste!

—Otra vez, Draco, ese tema es solamente mío y de Gael, tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.

—Gael es mi amigo y lo que le pase si me incumbe.

—Ambos decidimos dejarlo —se excusó Mikel recostándose sobre el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos —, tenemos diferencias que no podemos arreglar…

—Diferencias que tú no quieres arreglar —aclaró Draco —, he hablado con él esta mañana y me lo ha explicado todo.

—¿Así? ¿Te dijo que está enamorado de ti?

—No seas ridículo.

—No lo soy, cuando lo conocí sabía que le gustabas, que tal vez estaba enamorado de ti, y pese a eso decidí arriesgarme y mantener una relación con él, pero él no ha logrado dejar de quererte… se le nota, salta de emoción cada vez que llegas, cuando está triste o tiene un problema acude a ti, realmente, si eso no es estar enamorado de ti entonces no sé que cosa es.

—Quiero a Gael —declaró Draco apretando un poco los puños, pensó que podría tener una conversación civilizada con él, demostrarle que Gael no estaba enamorado de él, pero se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil —, y Gael me quiere, estoy seguro de eso.

Mikel abrió los ojos un poco más y su piel pareció palidecer.

—¿Eso es lo que has venido a decirme?

—Sí —admitió Draco —, ambos nos queremos, pero no de la manera que tú crees, Gael y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad, hemos pasado un montón de cosas juntos, el inicio de la fábrica fue difícil, con los estudios aún encima y todo eso… es imposible que no sintamos cariño el uno por el otro, pero de allí a creer que puede engañarte durante tanto tiempo, diciendo que te ama mientras me ama a mí es bastante ruin, no puedo creer que declares quererlo y amarlo si tienes un concepto tan bajo de él.

—Yo no tengo un concepto bajo de él —se defendió Mikel —, simplemente digo lo que veo, y lo que veo es que te quiere, de una manera diferente al cariño que tú dices sienten el uno por el otro… es tan claro, todos lo saben.

—Eres tan tonto —suspiró Draco cansado —, en verdad pensaba que Gael te importaba, que le querías, que no le harías daño, pero me he equivocado, definitivamente él estará mucho mejor sin ti, sin tus tontas acusaciones.

—¡Claro! —bufó Mikel poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, parecía de pronto furioso —, Tú siempre haces eso, decides qué es lo mejor para él y qué no lo es, y él va y te hace caso…

—¡Sólo pienso en su bienestar! —exclamó más enojado aún.

—¡Sí, cómo no! Su bienestar —bufó Mikel —. Al fin es lo que quieres, ¿no? Tener a Gael libre para manejarlo a tu antojo, como siempre haces… ¡Merlín sabe que sólo te hace caso a ti! y quién sabe, para tenerlo de repuesto si es que Harry se aburre finalmente de ti y tu desmedida ambición de… —Mikel no terminó de hablar, Draco elevó el puño y le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, haciendo que el chico tropezara y cayera finalmente hacia atrás.

—Eres un idiota, no tienes derecho a decir tremendas estupideces, y te lo repito, Gael estará bien sin ti, es un gran chico y pronto encontrará a alguien mil veces mejor que tú —dijo Draco apretando los dientes y conteniendo el dolor en sus nudillos. Sin esperar a respuesta alguna de Mikel, que solamente lo miraba asombrado, con una mano en la mandíbula, salió dando un sonoro portazo.

—Hasta luego, señor Malfoy —se despidió Alice cuando Draco salió caminando con pasos rápidos y el corazón acelerado.

—Hasta luego —rumió a prisa mientras llegaba a la zona de las chimeneas para poder llegar a casa.

*****

Harry dormitaba sobre el sillón de la sala cuando Draco finalmente llegó, abrió los ojos algo alertado y se puso en pie confundido cuando su esposo pasó diciendo un “buenas noches” y se fue de largo sin siquiera mirarlo. Podía sentir que estaba furioso e intuyó que la conversación con Mikel no había salido del todo bien.

Con pasos lentos llegó a la habitación, Draco estaba en el baño, aunque con la puerta abierta, y lo vio colocando una poción sobre su mano derecha.

—Debo suponer que no has tenido un buen día.

—No, sinceramente no.

—Ya, y… ¿Le has pegado a alguien? —preguntó alarmado cuando Draco se giró, su puño derecho lucía rojo y ligeramente hinchado, aún bajo la poción que se había aplicado.

—Sí, eso hice —aceptó Draco sentándose en la cama, Harry se sentó a su lado y pese a la reticencia de Draco tomó su mano y la elevó un poco para verla mejor.

—¿Le pegaste a Mikel?

—Ajá.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó mirando con más atención el rostro de Draco —¿Y él te golpeó?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Draco ofendido —, no le di la oportunidad.

—Draco, esa no es la forma de solucionar nada, sé que estás enfadado por la forma como se han dado las cosas con Gael pero ir y golpearlo…

—¡Intenté hablar con él! —protestó Draco en voz alta, Harry arqueó una ceja, con esa expresión que Draco ya conocía muy bien: “no te las vas a pagar conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene” —lo siento —murmuró bajito.

—¿No te hizo caso? ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Que Gael no me ama de la forma que él cree y que por supuesto yo tampoco lo amo así, que está peleando con fantasmas y que es tonto que se comporte de esa manera.

—Ah… y supongo que no se lo tomó muy bien.

—No, dijo… —Draco le dio una mirada a Harry y luego negó —, olvídalo, no vale la pena, Gael está mejor sin él.

—Pero Mikel no es malo, Draco, lo conozco hace mucho y seguro que tiene dudas y todo eso, pero no es una mala persona…

—Puede que tengas razón, y además luce devastado, más que Gael, creo, pero aún así, si no lo quiere entender nadie le rogará para que vuelva, menos Gael.

—No tomes decisiones por Gael —le recomendó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego pasando un brazo sobre su hombro para abrazarlo —, ellos sabrán lo que hacen, ya son grandecitos después de todo.

—No estoy tomando decisiones por Gael, pero en verdad Harry… él dijo cosas muy feas, con tanta desconfianza no va poder seguir junto a Gael sin lastimarlo más y no quiero ver a Gael sufriendo, tú no lo has visto anoche… era como si se tratara de otra persona, no quiero que salga más herido aún.

*****

Los siguientes días pasaron bastante rápido, entre la gran cantidad de trabajo, luego de aquella madrugada en que Gael se había derrumbado delante de Draco y le había contado todo lo que pasaba, el chico lucía mejor, si bien era cierto no tenía la alegría que normalmente tenía por lo menos no estaba osco ni callado. Draco no le mencionó nada sobre la visita a Mikel ni mucho menos que lo había golpeado, pero tampoco animó más a Gael a que fuera a verlo e intentara arreglar las cosas.

Trataba de no dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, lo invitaba a cenar a casa, donde Harry los recibía con una sonrisa y conversaban bastante, hasta que se hacía tarde y Harry declaraba que tendría que subir o caería dormido sobre la mesa.

Por su lado Harry trataba de avanzar todo lo posible de los trabajos e investigaciones en casa, además había contactado con Lucka y Ethan, para que se encargaran de buscar a Mikel; al principio el chico estuvo reticente a dejarse encontrar o hablar con sus amigos, pero por la, seguramente excesiva, insistencia de Lucka y Ethan, finalmente aceptó almorzar con ellos. Luego de eso supo que se encontraban más continuamente, para ir a comer o tomar unas copas, trataban también de dejarlo el menor tiempo posible a solas, en post de que se recuperara de la ruptura amorosa. Mikel tampoco había mencionado el encuentro que había tenido con Draco, y trataba de hablar lo menos posible de Gael o del fin de su relación, y tanto Lucka como Ethan lo entendían y no lo presionaban.

Incluso una tarde lograron hacer que, en compañía de ellos, fuera a visitar a Harry, el ambiente estuvo algo tenso durante toda la conversación, pero Mikel, decidió Harry, estaba más avergonzado que molesto, seguramente por algunas de las cosas que le había dicho a Draco el día de su discusión. Cuando Harry le contó esa noche a Draco que Mikel había venido, su esposo se mostró osco y no quiso saber mucho más del asunto, Harry sabía que Draco aún estaba resentido con él, no sólo por la discusión que habían tenido, sino porque sabía que había lastimado a Gael y eso era algo que no perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Ya estaba a mitad del séptimo mes de su embarazo cuando aquella mañana se despertó mucho más temprano de lo usual. Se movió sólo un poco, para ver a Draco acurrucado al otro lado de la cama, casi al borde, sonrió por eso, Draco siempre se alejaba por las noches, temiendo lastimarlos de alguna manera. Tenía una sensación extraña, aunque no podía especificar exactamente de qué se trataba. Se masajeó el abultado vientre un par de veces, sólo por costumbre, antes de ponerse en pie.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Draco sentándose rápidamente en la cama, lucía despeinado y algo alarmado.

—No, sólo quiero ir al baño, vuelve a dormir —respondió Harry mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacia el baño.

—¿Estás seguro? Es muy temprano… —comentó mientras miraba el reloj en la mesa de noche, eran las cinco y treinta de la mañana.

—Sí, si pasa algo te aviso, ahora descansa, que lo necesitas —le tranquilizó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Draco se quedó sentado un momento más antes de rendirse y dejarse caer sobre la cama, se estiró un poco para luego acurrucarse nuevamente, dispuesto a dormir la hora que aún le quedaba de sueño antes de tener que ponerse en movimiento. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha. Frunció el ceño pero supuso que Harry estaría bien, tal vez solamente le apetecía tomar un baño.

*****

Bajo el agua caliente Harry empezó a sentir aquellos dolores, su vientre se iba endureciendo cada vez más, como si se estuviera convirtiendo en una roca. Con una mano se sujetó de la pared mientras que con la otra sujetaba su vientre y apretaba los dientes por el dolor hasta que, luego de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, el dolor se detuvo.

Terminó de ducharse rápidamente y se abrigó con una bata, de pronto le había dado demasiado frío. Cuando estaba ya por salir a la habitación el dolor se repitió, junto con una pequeña manifestación de magia desde su vientre.

—Ah… eso dolió —reprochó hacia su vientre.

Antes de intentar siquiera abrir la puerta para llegar a la habitación Draco ya lo estaba haciendo, mirándolo alarmado.

—¿Estás bien? —había sentido una aprensión extraña en el pecho y había corrido a ver si Harry realmente se encontraba bien.

—No lo sé —jadeó Harry mientras se dejaba llevar de vuelta a la cama.

—Algo está pasando —comentó Draco ayudándolo a recostarse y abrigándolo con los cobertores, murmuró un hechizo de calentamiento sobre la cama y Harry sonrió agradecido.

—Se siente mejor —aceptó —, supongo que ahora que Zettie venga le podemos decir que… —se detuvo y sus manos volvieron al vientre mientras apretaba los dientes.

—¿Te duele? ¿Es eso?

—Sí… es raro, no me ha dolido así antes… Creo que…

—Oh —Draco se quedó en pie un instante mirando a Harry y su vientre y luego negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de quedarse petrificado —. Mandaré por Zettie.

—Sería buena idea.

—Winky —llamó Draco, inmediatamente la elfina, luciendo está vez un mandil celeste, apareció delante de ellos.

—Buenos días, señores, ¿llamaron?

—Hola —saludó Harry antes de apretar su vientre nuevamente, había leído sobre el parto y estaba seguro de que las contracciones no aparecían de un momento a otro ni se hacían tan seguidas así de rápido. Empezó a sentir cierto pánico por la idea de que algo estuviera mal.

—¿Recuerdas…? —empezó a decir Draco pero percibió el temor en Harry y se interrumpió para tomarlo de las manos y arrodillarse a un lado de la cama —. Hey, tranquilo, nada malo está pasando ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, aunque no muy convencido.

—¿Recuerdas que hicimos el ensayo y la forma como debías ir por Zettie y traerla aquí? —preguntó hacia Winky que asintió fervorosamente.

—Sí, señor, Winky recuerda, Winky practicó muchas veces.

—Bien, ahora debemos hacerlo en serio ¿de acuerdo? Ve por ella y dile que Harry no se siente bien, que tiene algunos dolores y que necesitamos que venga inmediatamente, la traes contigo ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor, inmediatamente, Winky traerá a la medibruja Zettie —dijo la elfina haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Harry volvió a gruñir suavemente y Draco le dio un beso en la frente.

—Está bien, verás que todo sale como debe salir.

—Pero aún faltan unas semanas y… —Harry cerró los ojos un instante, y luego los volvió a abrir, cuando la contracción pasó —, ven pon tu mano aquí —le pidió mientras retiraba los cobertores y dejaba su vientre expuesto.

—¿Así? —preguntó Draco en un susurro mientras sentía la onda de magia sobre su mano al contacto con la piel de Harry, auque está vez era mucho más poderosa y nítida —Vaya…

—¿Lo sientes? Es más fuerte… desean salir pero… no se supone que sea así, es decir, leí los libros, debe haber más tiempo y…

El ligero sonido de la aparición los hizo girar a ambos, Zettie, luciendo con el cabello suelto pero con su túnica de medibruja, apareció junto a Winky.

—Chicos, ¿ya?

—Gracias, Winky —dijeron los dos a la vez, la elfina hizo una reverencia más y desapareció.

—Creo, pero es raro, se ha puesto así en tan sólo media hora.

—Quizá menos —comentó Harry.

—Bien… veamos —suspiró Zettie mientras apartaba un poco más los cobertores y empezaba a lanzar hechizos y murmurar palabras, luego de solamente unos momentos de observación negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya es hora, está avanzando muy rápido, necesito que ayudes a vestir a Harry mientras yo preparo la sala en la clínica, luego de eso coge el traslador que tenemos listo para esto y aparézcanse en la clínica, los llevará directo a la sala de partos, traigan la maleta que les dije que preparan para Harry y los bebés.

—¿Pero ya? —jadeó Harry aún disconforme con la respuesta, no estaba listo para que fuera ya mismo —las contracciones son demasiado seguidas, pero no pueden avanzar tan rápido y… —se abstuvo de continuar por un nuevo dolor.

—Con este embarazo no tenemos todo claro, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —le tranquilizó la mujer antes de tomar un traslador de su bolso y desaparecer.

Draco no se demoró ni un instante más y rápidamente estuvo en movimiento, yendo de un lado a otro, sacando las dos pequeñas maletas, una con lo que Harry podría necesitar y otra con lo que los niños, o niñas, necesitarían, y dejó todo al pie de la cama para ayudar a Harry a vestirse, le puso una pijama bastante holgada y en último momento jaló una bata.

—No creo que necesitemos nada más —meditó en voz alta.

—Hay que avisarle a Hermione, que le diga a los demás para que estén al tanto, la señora Weasley y Andrómeda me matarían si no les avisamos —jadeó Harry.

—De acuerdo, lo haré desde la clínica, ¿te puedes tener en pie?

—Creo que sí —masculló Harry —, sólo dame un minuto —pidió mientras el dolor iba desapareciendo nuevamente. Se puso en pie con ayuda de Draco, que cargaba ya con todo lo necesario.

—De acuerdo, entonces…

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Harry antes de que activara el traslador.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy seguro de que querrás ponerte algo diferente a ese pijama —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Draco frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro no comprendiendo por un instante, cuando por fin lo hizo soltó una risita nerviosa y caminó por la habitación, desprendiéndose el pijama y poniéndose unos vaqueros y una sudadera, junto con los zapatos que, ni siquiera había notado, no tenía puestos. Harry sonrió medio burlón, aún entre los dolores.

—Ahora sí… no quisiera escuchar las burlas de Ron por esto, gracias.

—Claro, todo sea porque Ron no se burle de ti —río Harry mientras Draco lo tomaba de un brazo y se debatía entre molestarlo por burlarse de él o apurarlo.

—¿Ahora sí?

—Ahora sí.

*****

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione mientras entraba a la cocina donde Ron trataba de hacer que Jules comiera la papilla sin terminar bañado en comida en el intento.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —preguntó girando hacia su esposa, Jules decidió que era el mejor momento para llenar el rojo cabello de su padre con papilla y empezó a lanzarla con la cuchar por toda la cocina, aunque acertó unas pocas veces a la cabeza de su padre, también lo hizo hacia a su túnica y a la mesa, ¡oh!, y al piso.

—Jules —reprochó Hermione mientras Ron giraba molesto.

—No, Jules, la papilla no es para jugar… —suspiró cansado quitándole la cuchara y sacando la varita para limpiar todo de nuevo —ahora tendré que tomar otro baño.

—Olvídalo —atajó Hermione mientras con un movimiento de varita limpiaba al niño y lo sacaba de la silla alta.

—Definitivamente ir oliendo a papilla al trabajo no es algo que me apetezca —informó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Harry está en la clínica —informó la chica mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, jalando cosas, aún con Jules, que reía divertido, en brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Eso intentaba, vamos, que dejaremos a Jules con Angelina e iremos por tus padres y Andrómeda.

*****

—Bien, esto está más avanzado de lo que esperábamos —informó Zettie, que lucía mucho más seria y profesional en el quirófano, junto con ella habían un par de enfermeras más, necesarias, según había dicho Zettie, ante las protestas de Draco.

—Pero… ¿no hay ningún problema, verdad? —preguntó Draco mientras aún tomaba la mano de Harry, de pie a su lado.

—Ninguno, además será muy fácil, en este momento pondremos una anestesia local —empezó a informar lentamente, para que Harry, que parecía algo alarmado por los dolores la comprendiera —, eso quiere decir que dejarás de sentir dolor, o cualquier cosa de la cintura para abajo, pero no debes alarmarte, es parte del proceso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ajá —contestó Harry esperando que se apuren con la parte en que ya no sentiría más dolor y apretando la mano de Draco, sabía que demasiado fuerte, aunque éste no se quejaba ni protestaba.

—Y una vez eso ocurra empezaremos con la cesárea, como les expliqué, haremos un pequeño corte para dejar que los niños salgan, será muy sencillo. ¿Listos?

—Sí —asintió Harry mientras otra contracción más le hacía cerrar los ojos, sintió los labios de Draco sobre la frente y una caricia en la mejilla, lo que le ayudó a tolerar el dolor.

Zettie le hizo un gesto a las enfermeras y éstas acercaron las mesas de trabajo y los instrumentales mientras la medibruja levantaba la varita y apuntaba al abdomen de Harry, primero una pequeña cortina se elevó evitándole a ambos ver lo que ocurría allí y luego murmuró: —luctusabsentia.

Harry sintió una corriente caliente recorrer su vientre y el resto de sus piernas y efectivamente el dolor se detuvo. Suspiró ligeramente aliviado, aunque ahora se sentía un poco más adormecido.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Draco preocupado mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para ver lo que la mujer hacía.

—Se siente raro… ¿Por qué ha puesto eso? —le preguntó a la medibruja.

—Es lo mejor, no queremos impresionar a nadie ni ver gente desmayada aquí, ¿verdad?

—Supongo —respondió Harry dándole una mirada nerviosa a Draco que seguía mirando hacia el otro lado de la cortina.

—No pasa nada, Harry, pronto tendremos a los niños en brazos.

—Bien, ¿sentiste esto? —preguntó Zettie, aunque Harry no pudo ver a lo que ella se refería.

—No… ¿Qué hizo?

—Oh, nada, Harry, no te preocupes —se adelantó a contestar Draco retornando a su sitio junto a Harry, había visto ya el pequeño corte que Zettie había hecho y tenía razón, no era cuestión de ver nada impresionable. Apretó un poco más la mano de Harry y le sonrió —; ya falta poco.

—Que bueno —suspiró Harry, obligándose, tal como Zettie le había recomendado, a no cerrar los ojos, empezó a sentir algunos extraños movimientos en su abdomen, pero no protestó, no era dolor, sino la sensación de que algo estaba pasando allí.

Zettie sonrió y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el llanto de un niño inundó la habitación, Draco y Harry sonrieron expectantes mientras ella le entregaba la pequeña criatura a una de las enfermeras, vieron embelezados como esa enfermera la colocaba con cuidado sobre la mesa y la empezaba a limpiar y revisar.

—Allí tenemos una niña —informó la mujer sonriente mientras seguía trabajando en el abdomen de Harry, un instante después sostuvo en alto a otra criatura más, igual de roja que la anterior y que ya empezaba a llorar —. Y claro, otra niña.

—¿Niñas? —preguntó Draco mirando atentamente hacia las dos pequeñas criaturas, ahora cubiertas por muchas mantas, y llorando quedamente, mientras eran cargadas por las enfermeras y las acercaban hacia ellos.

—Niñas, dos niñas sanas y fuertes —respondió Zettie mientras se inclinaba para cerrar el corte en el abdomen de Harry, pero éste no le prestó atención a ella ni a las sensaciones en su vientre, sólo a las dos pequeñas que lloraban no muy fuerte y que las enfermeras dejaban sobre él —. Ahora, para el registro —continuó Zettie hacia una de las enfermeras —, las niñas Potter Malfoy nacieron el catorce de enero del dos mil seis a las diez y cuarenta de la mañana.

—Son muy lindas —susurró suavemente.

Draco se inclinó un poco más y las miró más de cerca, eran tan pequeñas… y a la vez tan…

—Son perfectas, Harry, mira… —le dijo mientras con un dedo acariciaba una de las manitas chiquitas.

—Es momento de alimentarlas —informó una de las enfermeras hacia Zettie, que asintió suavemente.

—¿Ahora? ¿No las pueden alimentar aquí? —protestó Draco, no muy dispuesto a que se lleven a sus pequeñas a ningún lado lejos de ellos.

—Sí, aún debemos asearlas y alimentarlas, estarán de vuelta en un par de horas.

—Pero… —Harry parpadeó confundido y sintió como todo el cansancio le caía encima.

—¿Harry? —preguntó alarmado Draco.

—No te preocupes, él debe descansar, dormirá una hora más o menos, cuando despierte ya las niñas estarán listas para que se queden con ustedes.

Draco miró hacia sus pequeñas, que ya eran llevadas en brazos por las enfermeras y luego hacia Harry que respiraba tranquilamente y asintió.

—Ahora, mientras llevamos a Harry a la habitación, ¿por qué no sales a ver a todos tus amigos? Están afuera desde hace mucho rato y por lo que sé no dejan de hacer preguntas —le recomendó Zettie con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía la cortina que cubría el vientre de Harry.

—¿En serio? ¿Hay muchos?

—Sí… honestamente sí, y… Draco —dijo seriamente —te felicito, ahora ya son papás y además has probado lo eficaz de las fórmulas.

—Gracias —sonrió orgulloso, no por las fórmulas, sino por el término, ahora era papá.

*****

—Sí sólo se trata de una cesárea ¿por qué demoran tanto? —preguntó Hermione caminando de un lado a otro, Ron negó con la cabeza, sentado junto a Gael, Lucka y Ethan.

—Cariño —dijo la señora Weasley —, es normal que tarden así, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto tendremos noticias.

—Sí, Hermione —apoyó Andrómeda —siéntate si no terminarán echándonos a todos por escandalosos.

—Pero… —Hermione le dio una mirada a Gael —; tal vez Mikel sepa algo, seguramente él puede entrar y averiguar…

—No creo que… —Gael negó con la cabeza, sabía que algunos de sus amigos estaban al tanto de la ruptura, supuso que Hermione y Ron no; no había tenido que admitir eso en voz alta ante nadie a parte de Draco y no estaba seguro de que fuera posible hacerlo.

—¿Sí? —le apuró Hermione y Gael abrió la boca para responder en el momento en que Mikel llegaba corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

—Mikel —exclamó Lucka poniéndose en pie.

—Hola chicos —saludó sin mirar a Gael, no era capaz de hacerlo sin sentirse mal —, recién me entero, iré a ver qué pasa —les dijo pasando de largo y entrando por uno de los pasillos permitidos solo para medimagos y medibrujas.

Gael soltó el aire lentamente y sintió su corazón recobrar la velocidad normal, mientras seguían esperando.

*****

Mikel no necesitó llegar muy lejos para averiguar sobre Harry pues, al girar el pasillo, se encontró con Draco, que caminaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, una que se congeló en cuanto se miraron.

—Draco… hola —saludó Mikel avergonzado, aún recordaba claramente el golpe en su mandíbula y lo mal que se había portado al decir todas esas cosas.

—Mikel —replicó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Los chicos están fuera… también la señora Weasley y la señora Tonks, están esperando por saber…

—Justo iba para verlos —respondió Draco continuando con su camino.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Mikel antes de que Draco se alejara demasiado —. Me refiero a Harry —agregó.

—Sí, lo está, gracias.

—¿Y los niños?

—Niñas —aclaró Draco girando y sonriendo un poco, era imposible que las mencionase sin sonreír —, ambas están muy bien, y fuertes, ni siquiera necesitarán que las pongamos en incubadoras, en un par de horas estarán en la habitación de Harry, si gustas, puedes darte una vuelta, a Harry le gustaría.

—Claro, gracias —respondió antes de que Draco se diera la vuelta y caminara hacia el pasillo.

Se sintió algo desplazado, le hubiera gustado estar en el pasillo, con Lucka y Ethan, y con Gael, pero no podía, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, de ver a Gael a la cara… por momentos se sentía culpable, deseoso de buscarlo y pedirle perdón, pero también habían momentos en los que se sentía enfadado, ni siquiera lo tenía en claro para él mismo, no podía acercarse a Gael en ese estado, perturbarlo o molestarlo. Pese a todo no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

*****

Harry abrió los ojos algo confundido, inmediatamente sintió que algo le faltaba y por instinto llevó ambas manos al abdomen, notando que ya no estaba hinchado.

—Hey, ya despertaste —le susurró la voz de Draco y Harry se giró rápidamente para verlo.

—Eso creo… —suspiró recordando que había sido sometido a la cesárea —. ¿Las niñas?

—En un momento más las traen, las he ido a ver, están alimentándose y ya las bañaron y todo… son preciosas.

—Lo son —suspiró Harry tratando de levantarse y sintiendo cierto dolor en el abdomen, pero Draco lo detuvo.

—Espera, no te debes mover aún, Zettie ha dicho que descanses y que te quedes en cama.

—Ah… estoy cansado de estar en cama.

—Sólo por un par de día más, la cicatriz que tienes debe cerrar completamente sino te puede traer problemas.

—Oh… dime que no has estado mirando —protestó subiendo más las sábanas.

—Por supuesto, quería estar seguro que todo estaba bien.

—¿Y todo estaba bien?

—Mejor que bien, diría yo —le dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió ante el gesto y se relajó un poco más.

—Habrá que avisarle a los demás…

—Ya están al tanto, están afuera esperando que los dejemos pasar.

En ese momento entraron las dos enfermeras con dos pequeñas bebés, envueltas en mantitas rosadas.

—Aquí están —dijo una de ellas —sus pequeñas.

Harry y Draco sonrieron complacidos mientras cada una acomodaba a una pequeña en sus brazos.

Draco tuvo cierto pánico al verlas tan pequeñas y delicadas y escuchó atentamente todos los consejos que le daba la enfermera sobre la forma correcta de cargar a su niña, Harry a su lado, ya sentado en la cama, hacía lo propio con la otra pequeña. Ambas dormían profundamente.

—Vaya… —suspiró Harry.

—Eso es, señores, no se preocupen, que lo hacen muy bien —les felicitó la segunda enfermera, apreciando la forma en que ambos cargaban a las niñas.

—Gracias —masculló Draco mirando a Harry, ambos compartieron una mirada mezcla de alegría y pánico.

—La medibruja Zettie ha dicho que viene en un momento más —les informó la otra enfermera —las niñas dormirán por un buen rato más así que no se preocupen.

Draco asintió y se movió lentamente hasta poder sentarse junto a Harry.

—Y también necesitamos los nombres de las niñas, si es que ya los tienen.

Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada más, ya habían buscado los nombres, tanto de niños como de niñas.

—Ella —dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña que cargaba él —es Sofía.

—Y ella Zoe —completó Draco.

—De acuerdo, veremos de hacer los papeles para que los puedan firmar —asintió la enfermera —, son lindos nombres.

—Ahora los dejamos solos, cualquier cosa nos pueden llamar, allí está el intercomunicador —les informó la segunda enfermera antes de dejarlos al fin solos.

—¿Puedes creer lo pequeñas que son? —preguntó Draco en un susurro.

—Sí… Me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos.

—O su cabello —Draco se las arregló para poder destapara un poco más a la niña que traía en brazos y ambos sonrieron al ver la suave pelusa de cabello oscuro.

—Ah, eso es mío —declaró Harry.

—Sí, vaya que lo es… —Draco suspiró contento y ayudó a Harry a destapar también un poco más a la bebé que tenía en brazos y como esperaban, tenía también la misma pelusa de cabello oscuro.

—Gemelas idénticas —comentó Harry.

—Cierto —ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, viendo a sus niñas dormir, apenas haciendo uno que otro movimiento con los bracitos o las manitas cerradas, maravillándose de cada pequeño gesto o cambio.

—Soy tan feliz —declaró Draco pegándose un poco más a Harry.

—Lo somos —corroboró Harry —, ¿verdad, pequeñas?

*****

** N/A: **

Sofía - De origen griego, significa sabiduría.

Zoe – De origen griego, significa vida.

*****


	10. UN CLARO PANORAMA, AL PARECER

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**QUINTO LIBRO: FAMILIA**

 

**CAPÍTULO 10: “UN CLARO PANORAMA, AL PARECER”**

 

_“El porvenir pertenece a los innovadores”_

_Andre Gide_

 

Harry y Draco tuvieron unos cuantos días de calma, durante su estadía en la clínica, aclimatándose a las niñas, mientras ellas eran medicadas con todas las pociones necesarias por haber nacido antes de tiempo y para poder volver a casa y Harry se recuperaba de la operación que había sido necesaria para que ellas nacieran.

 

Durante esos días ni Harry ni Draco se preocuparon ni se extrañaron por no recibir los diarios que normalmente leían, y ninguno de sus amigos, que estuvieron permanentemente en la clínica, pendientes de todo lo que pudieran necesitar, sobre todo para que Draco no tuviera que alejarse de Harry y las niñas, mencionó nada respecto al gran alboroto que se estaba formando en la comunidad mágica, que parecía no tener paz, pues recientemente habían aceptado la unión legal de las parejas del mismo sexo, para ahora, a sólo unos meses, enfrentarse a que estas parejas estaban en condiciones de concebir y tener niños propios.

 

En cuanto regresaron a casa, luego de una pequeña fiesta que Hermione y Gael les organizaron, a la que un esquivo Mikel también asistió un momento, para saludarlos, Draco fue llevado al estudio por unos preocupados Hermione, Ethan y Boris. A todos sus amigos les encantaba mencionar a ese trío como “el área legal”.

 

Ellos le explicaron que al nacer las niñas, automáticamente se genera en el Ministerio, en el área de inscripciones y registros, una partida de nacimiento para cada uno, para que luego los padres fueran a firmarla, al parecer cuando se generó la partida de nacimiento de sus niñas los empleados estuvieron muy asombrados, pensando que se trataba de algún error, pues no era lógico que creyeran que las niñas hubieran nacido de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter; el que la noticia se filtrara fue algo que no pudieron aclarar, obviamente alguien le había escrito a los periodistas y luego todo se había desatado.

 

Se quedó sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de cartas, diarios y documentos que tenían, todos respecto a su reciente paternidad, además de que Boris, usando las influencias de Aarón, había conseguido sacar el acta de nacimiento de ambas niñas, para que Harry y él la pudieran firmar y así evitar el que ellos tuvieran que ir al Ministerio, donde los periodistas acechaban día y noche en busca de una exclusiva o al menos una fotografía de ellos.

 

El Ministro Kingsley, por respeto a su situación, no los había llamado aún, pero Hermione sabía, porque había hablado con él, que para la semana siguiente tendrían que reunirse con él y con un gran grupo de jefes del Ministerio, en busca de una explicación a su recientemente incrementada familia.

 

Draco les agradeció el haberles ocultado la información durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la clínica, tiempo en el que ambos, nerviosos y algo asustados, aprendían como alimentar a sus hijas, cambiarlas de pañal, bañarlas y todos los cuidados que podrían necesitar en el futuro; pues no hubiera tenido cabeza para pensar en nada más.

 

Sabía que no decirle a Harry lo que pasaba no era una opción así que esa noche, luego de que sus amigos se marcharan y ellos se quedaran solos por primera vez con sus niñas, le contó todo lo que estaba pasando y la forma como sus tres amigos le habían recomendado actuar.

 

Por suerte Draco, con ayuda de Zettie, ya tenía todo documentado y preparado para defender el caso ante cualquier inconveniente y ahora sólo era cuestión de organizarse. En el fondo no era como si Draco no hubiera esperado que el Ministerio y el área de patentes del mismo no objetaran y evaluara su trabajo, sólo que estaba pasando mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado.

A ambos le supo mal que tuvieran que preocuparse por eso en un momento como ese, en que se estaban adaptando a sus pequeñas, pero no tenían otra opción, así que, luego de reunirse nuevamente con Boris, Ethan y Hermione, además de Aarón, quien dijo que, de el Ministerio querer quitarles a sus hijas, podrían levantar a toda la comunidad en protestas, se enfrentaron a la realidad.

 

Las reuniones con el Ministerio se llevaron a cabo en su casa, ambos argumentaron que era imposible que salieran y se dieran el tiempo que eso implicaba, que no podían apartarse de sus recién nacidas por lo pronto y si es que el Ministerio estaba tan interesado en hablar con ellos tendría que ser bajo sus reglas.

 

Llegaron tantos jefes del Ministerio que Harry no pudo recordar ya ni la cantidad ni sus nombres, incluso el director de San Mungo estuvo presente, todos estaban asombrados de lo que habían logrado, y por supuesto, la mayoría se oponía a dejar que eso se repitiera.

 

Kingsley había ido a visitarlos unas noches antes, le habían dejado ver a las niñas y el hombre estaba asombrado, pero maravillado también, y en el buen sentido de la palabra; felicitó a Draco por su capacidad para crear pociones de ese calibre y a ambos por su nueva paternidad, además que les aseguró que estaría de su parte durante todo el proceso que se iniciaría.

 

La prensa no los dejaba en paz, publicaba todos los días notas sobre ellos, sobre sus vidas y sus logros, recogiendo además opiniones de la calle y de gente conocida, sobre si era o no correcto permitir que más magos o brujas (aunque aún no existía una poción de ese tipo, pero Draco ya la estaba pensando) tuvieran a sus hijos de esa manera; no les decepcionó descubrir que eran pocos los que se oponían y muchos los que estaban a favor. Dasha Ogden, quien siempre se empeñaba en molestar, inició una campaña de firmas para exigir al Ministerio que ni siquiera considerara el hacer legal aquella poción, para regocijo de todos los amigos de Harry y Draco, la bruja no tuvo nada de éxito, pues casi nadie quería estampar su firma en un documento que criticara tan abiertamente la elección y el proceder de quien, después de todo, seguía siendo el “Salvador del mundo mágico”. Sus amigos alegaban que el hecho de que hubiera sido Harry el que lo hubiera hecho era algo que definitivamente contaba mucho.

 

Todas las cartas de fanáticos y amigos fueron desviadas a la Escuela de Defensa de Harry, donde una paciente Clemence, junto con Cleave, se encargaban de clasificarlas para que luego Hermione o Gael las pudieran llevar a casa de Harry y Draco.

 

Por la casa de Harry, además, desfilaron muchos de sus amigos, la profesora McGonagall fue una de las primeras en llegar, con una canasta muy chistosa con ropitas para las niñas y el asombro dibujado en el rostro; Harry se sintió extraño cuando la mujer le pidió que le contara la forma como habían nacido, sentía que era algo demasiado íntimo como para hablar sobre ello, y se sintió asombrado cuando la directora se abrazó a Draco, murmurando que ella ya le había dicho que estaba segura de que lograría cosas grandiosas; Draco, por su lado, se sintió agradecido por el gesto, y claro que recordaba el día en que se había marchado de la escuela, antes de la ceremonia de graduación, al final, tenía que reconocerlo, la mujer había sido muy amable con él.

 

Luego de ella empezaron a llegar más y más amigos, sobre todo de Harry; Draco tuvo que mantenerse en calma mientras un gran desfile Gryffindor se iniciaba, empezando por Neville, Seamos y Dean, que se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntos, luego siguieron Lavender Padma y Parvati; Draco y Harry no estaban seguros de si lo que miraban con más asombro era a las niñas o a ellos dos juntos. Draco se alegró mucho cuando el profesor Monroe también llegó a visitarlos, ambos se carteaban regularmente y se mandaban tarjetas de felicitaciones para navidad y cumpleaños, pero no se habían visto desde la escuela, el hombre ahora lucía mayor, pero seguía igual de jovial y amigable, se pasaron una tarde entera conversando sobre pociones, descubrimientos y patentes. Draco no dejó de agradecerle, una vez más, que aquella tarde le hubiera dado los formularios de ingreso a la Universidad, o todas las horas que se las pasó estudiando junto a él, realmente si había alguien que tenia mucho mérito en lo que él era ahora era ese profesor.

 

Harry y Draco, mientras tanto, trataban de llevar todo de la mejor manera posible, siguiendo el horario de las niñas, que despertaban al menos dos veces durante la noche, y además prepararse para defender su caso, frente al Wizengamot de ser necesario, aunque sinceramente esperaban que no fuera necesario.

 

Al final, luego de tres semanas de reuniones casi diarias en casa de Harry y Draco, frente a una junta evaluadora del área de creaciones de pociones del Ministerio, a la junta evaluadora de San Mungo y de los jefes de hechizos y el mismo Ministro, con ayuda de sus amigos y de Zettie, se decidió que se emitiría un comunicado a la prensa donde se indicaría que ellos ya estaban al tanto del trabajo de Draco Malfoy, el cual era admirable, y que ahora pasarían a evaluar seriamente la poción, antes de otorgar la patente y la respectiva autorización para su fabricación y venta, junto con todos los requisitos y procedimientos que se debían seguir para conseguirla; todos tenían en claro que no era un poción de venta libre y que el procedimiento a seguir con respecto a ella sería algo que se debía tomar con mucha calma.

 

Y así fue como, un mes y tres días después de que el mundo se conmocionara por la llegada de las primeras niñas nacidas de un mago, se dio a conocer que la poción estaba en evaluación, y que se anunciaría cuando estuvieran autorizados para la venta al público.

 

Qué decir de la cantidad de pedidos anticipados que la fábrica venía recibiendo desde ese entonces, creándose una muy larga lista de espera que aún no podría ser atendida. Draco conocía los procedimientos del Ministerio y sabía que aquello tardaría aún muchísimo tiempo, pero lo bueno era que el Ministerio no había cerrado la posibilidad de realizarlo, y eso ya era bastante.

 

Harry se sorprendió cuando Draco le comentó que ya tenía la idea de crear una clínica propia, con ayuda de Zettie, exclusiva para el tratamiento de la fertilidad, donde poder hacer las evaluaciones que el Ministerio seguramente exigiría, administrar la poción y vigilar los embarazos; Harry siempre admiraba la versatilidad y la forma como Draco sabía sacarle provecho a todo, aunque pensó que era demasiado trabajo, suspiró aliviado porque al menos aquello era algo que pasaría aún en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, cuando el resultado de las evaluaciones estuviera listo.

 

*****

 

_Inglaterra, junio del 2006_

 

Draco se estiró suavemente, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Harry, un pequeño ruido se coló entre sus sueños, ese pequeño ruido se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que finalmente comprendió, una de las niñas… no, las dos niñas estaban llorando. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación, seguramente Harry ya había acudido al llanto de las pequeñas. Se puso las pantuflas mientras miraba en el reloj de mesa que ya eran más de las seis y treinta, hora en que normalmente se despertaban. Se había quedado dormido.

 

Entró en la habitación de las pequeñas y encontró a Harry con una de ellas en brazos y con la otra en el pequeño balancín, el cual agitaba con un pie, precariamente, tratando de entretenerla.

 

—Lo siento —se excusó Draco rápidamente mientras llegaba a sacar a Sofía del balancín y la cargaba.

 

—Oh, no hay problema, Winky traerá en un minuto los biberones —contestó Harry con cara de sueño, meciendo a Zoe en brazos.

 

—Ya a ver, niñas, en un minuto estará la leche, ¿acaso alguna vez las hemos dejado de alimentar como para que hagan tanto escándalo? —preguntó Draco mientras mecía a Sofía que no dejaba de llorar, aunque se iba calmando, al igual que Zoe.

 

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, hablando sobre el llanto de sus hijas.

 

—Claro, _cariño,_ ellas te contestarán.

 

—Jo, jo —resopló Draco, pero luego sonrió, él siempre le hablaba así a sus hijas, le parecía correcto hacerlo, por lo menos más correcto que la forma en que Gael y sus demás amigos lo hacían, como si fueran retrazados del lenguaje o algo por el estilo —, cuando sean grandes y hablen correctamente me lo agradecerás.

 

—Ya te lo agradezco —susurró Harry con cariño, balanceando a Zoe de un lado a otro, Draco no contestó pero le sonrió más ampliamente y ambos continuaron esperando por Winky mientras las mecían de un lado al otro.

 

—¿Te las llevaras hoy en la mañana? —preguntó Harry en el momento que Winky, luciendo algo agitada, aparecía con una bandeja y los dos biberones para las niñas.

 

—Sí, pero no olvides que…  Buen día Winky —saludó Draco tomando una de las botellas y sentándose en una de las mecedoras.

 

—Oh, al fin, gracias Winky —suspiró Harry a la vez, tomando también una de los biberones y sentándose en la segunda mecedora, al lado de Draco, junto a la ventana.

 

—De nada, señores, Winky lamenta haber demorado y que las amitas hayan llorado tanto.

 

—No digas eso —le tranquilizó Harry con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Zoe se apoderaba del chupón y dejaba al fin de llorar —, todo está bien, ya se están calmando, ¿ves?  Bajaremos a desayunar en un momento más.

 

—Sí, señores —Winky hizo una reverencia y se desapareció, dejando en la habitación solamente el sonido de ambas niñas alimentándose y el suspiro de alivio de Draco.

 

Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada más y se acercaron lo suficiente para rozar sus manos mientras las niñas seguían alimentándose.

 

—Podríamos conseguir una mecedora amplia, ya sabes para que quepamos los dos con las dos niñas, así estaríamos más juntos —murmuró Harry sin evitar ahogar un bostezo.

 

—Cierto… dijimos que lo haríamos y… —Draco arqueó una ceja, claro, recordaba haber dicho que él lo conseguiría.

 

—Fonteius —dijo Draco y en ese momento apareció un pequeño pergamino y una vuela pluma —Pedirle a Marly que busque la mecedora amplia para las niñas —dictó con voz firme.

 

—Vaya… ahora está en pendientes —se burló Harry, se burlaba de Draco cada vez que usaba aquel toma notas que Hermione le había regalado a las pocas semanas de nacidas las niñas, cuando parecía que no encontrarían la forma de organizarse, más aún con las empresas de ambos y las reuniones con el Ministerio. Al inicio todo había sido bastante difícil, sin dormir noches enteras, hasta que por fin habían logrado encontrar el método para ordenarse.

 

—Deberías usarlo, es muy práctico, no se te olvida nada.

 

—Yo aún confío en mi memoria.

 

—Claro, claro… —negó Draco con la cabeza —¿Qué no preguntabas hace un momento si me tocaba a mí llevarlas hoy?

 

—Sí, bueno, se me había olvidado, o mejor dicho, me había confundido —se excusó Harry mientras le quitaba la mamila ya vacía a Zoe y la levantaba lentamente, ya había aprendido que levantarlas muy rápido podía concluir en él lleno de vómito, lamentablemente había arruinado una gran cantidad de pijamas y túnicas aprendiéndolo.

 

—Ya… Ron y Hermione las usan, ¿por qué tú no?

 

—Hermione la usa, y también anota cosas en la de Ron, que lamentablemente no conoce el hechizo para hacerla desaparecer. Me refiero a la agenda —aclaró Harry ante la sonrisa de Draco —y yo sí, así que ya ni siquiera la tengo como para usarla.

 

—Yo puedo comprarte otra —afirmó Draco mientras levantaba ahora él a Sofía y la ponía contra su pecho, masajeándola suavemente para que eliminara todos los gases.

 

—Ah… Dios, me acabo de dar cuenta —declaró Harry con tono afectado mientras se ponía ya en pie, era hora de empezar a moverse hacia las cómodas de ropa.

 

—¿De qué? —preguntó Draco imitando a Harry.

 

Ambos se movieron por la habitación con toda la sincronización que cinco meses de padres les daban, pasándose los pañales limpios, pañitos húmedos y la ropa que les pondrían el día de hoy, cada uno en una de las cunas encargándose de una de las niñas.

 

—Eres la Hermione de esta relación —se burló Harry mientras levantaba unas chaquetitas azules y verdes, para que Draco diera su aprobación.

 

—¡Oh, por…! —Draco le dio una mirada divertida a Sofía —¿Has escuchado las cosas que dice papi Harry?

 

—Draco.

 

—Yo quiero la verde —declaró extendiendo una mano para que Harry le pase la chaquetita verde.

 

—De acuerdo, pero mañana me toca ponerle a mí la ropa a Sofía, siempre la andas vistiendo de verde.

 

—Huy, que mandón, ¿no? —siguió bromeando hacia Sofía que soltaba pequeñas carcajadas adormilada, luego de haber tomado el biberón pronto ambas se quedarían dormidas, lo que les daría tiempo a ellos para tomar una fugaz ducha, desayunar, llegar al trabajo y avanzar todo lo posible antes de que la siguiente toma de biberón llegara.  —No importa, además, ya le toca a Zoe vestirse de verde.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—No se preocupen, niñas, en cuanto pueda me escaparé a comprarles cositas rosadas, que es lo que se supone las niñas deben usar.

 

—Eso es un estereotipo —refunfuñó Draco —. Y ya tienen cosas rosadas.

 

—Pero muy pocas, además se ven muy monas de rosado —dijo dándole un besito en la mano a Zoe, que se removió contenta.

 

—De acuerdo, anota en tu agenda que las debes comprar —se burló Draco poniendo finalmente a Sofía, ya vestida y lista sobre una de las sillas para transportarla.

 

—Que gracioso, no necesito hacerlo.

 

—Sí, porque si tú dices que yo soy la Hermione de esta relación implica que tú seas el Ron y entonces se te olvidará hacerlo.

 

—Eso no fue gracioso —reclamó Harry acomodando a Zoe en una silla similar, pero con un pequeño osito como adorno al frente que decía “Zoe”. Les gustaba que sus amigos y todos los que se acercaran a ellas las llamaran por su nombre, no que les anduvieran diciendo bebitas y nenas y cosas así, o tratando de adivinar cuál era cuál, querían que cada una tuviera su propia identidad, aún desde recién nacidas, eso lo habían leído en un libro. Harry y Draco leían muchos libros al respecto, incluso desde antes que nacieran las niñas.

 

—Tampoco decirme Hermione, créeme, _cariño_ —contestó Draco.

 

Ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, cada uno levitando una de las sillas donde las niñas ya estaban a punto de dormirse, y mirándose.

 

—Buenos días —le dijo Draco acercándose a darle un beso en los labios, Harry uso una mano para acercarlo más por la cintura e intensificar el beso por un instante más antes de, con pesar, apartarse.

 

—Buenos días —suspiró Harry, ahora sí listo para iniciar lo que era ya un día rutinario en su vida, ajetreada, cansada, a veces con muy poco tiempo para él o para la intimidad, pero su vida al fin, y su vida feliz.

 

*****

 

Gael se metió debajo del chorro caliente de agua, dejando que éste se llevase los restos de jabón, suspiro aliviado mientras el agua caliente seguía masajeando sus músculos, cuando sintió una mano sobre su abdomen, por un instante, un tonto y, denominado por él mismo, estúpido segundo, se imaginó que se trataba de Mikel. A Mikel siempre le gustaba meterse en la ducha con él.

 

—¿Ya te tienes que ir? —preguntó el chico metiéndose en la ducha y pegándose un poco más a Gael.

 

—Sí —suspiró Gael, girándose para darle un beso en los labios, antes de alejarse un poco de él, era bastante guapo, lástima que no tuviera mucho cerebro, pensó, mientras terminaba de quitar el shampoo de su cabello —. Debo ir al trabajo, sino mi jefe se enfadará y me despedirá, no puedo permitírmelo —mintió, siempre usaba ese tipo de mentiras, no le gustaba ir diciendo ni siquiera su apellido real, pues, aunque nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, todos lo relacionaban rápidamente con el fabricante de perfumes socio de Draco Malfoy y eso lo incomodaba, porque por lo general parecían más interesados en saber si era verdad que tenía mucho oro por las ganancias de la fábrica y si es que no quería fabricarles perfumes únicos y exclusivos. Era más simple mentir, siempre lo era. Le dio un beso más en la mejilla y salió de la ducha, jalando algunas toallas para envolverse.

 

—Te entiendo, mi jefe es igual —comentó el chico —, no entiende que a veces uno tiene más cosas que hacer que solamente trabajar… es como si no tuviera vida, aunque con lo gordo que está no lo culpo, seguramente su esposa ya ni caso le hace y por eso vive tan amargado…

 

Gael puso los ojos en blanco por el canturreo del chico, era la tercera vez que salía con él, pero ya no lo haría más, estaba cansado de su cháchara sinsentido.

 

—Claro —masculló mientras a punta de varita terminaba de secarse el cabello y empezaba a vestirse, estaban en el departamento de Rudy, por supuesto, no llevaría a nadie a casa, por lo general sus encuentros se limitaban a una discoteca o un hotel, nada personal, aunque Rudy en un inicio le había gustado más que los demás, pero sólo en un inicio.

 

—Pero no importa, por suerte en unas semanas más se irá de vacaciones, creo que tomará un crucero para no sé donde con su mujer y sus hijos… el restaurante será mucho más tranquilo y…

 

—Escucha, Rudy —le interrumpió Gael mirando hacia el reloj de pulsera que usaba, regalo de Draco y calculando que no tenía tiempo para seguir escuchándolo —, tendré que salir de viaje… aún no estoy seguro de cuando he de volver, en cuanto lo haga te llamaré ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó mirando hacia la puerta de vidrio cerrada. Rudy detuvo sus movimientos y pronto la puerta se abrió.

 

—¿Te vas? —preguntó el chico con una mirada fastidiada.

 

—Pues…

 

—No soy un crío, ¿sabes? Si no quieres quedar más no pasa nada, ni que fueras la séptima maravilla del mundo.

 

—Octava en realidad, pero bueno, ya lo tienes claro. Nos veremos por allí —respondió Gael algo aliviado.

 

—O no, quién sabe —ironizó Rudy metiéndose en la ducha nuevamente.

 

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y se miró delante del espejo una vez más antes de caminar hacia la sala, recordándose que no debía andar con chicos tan jóvenes, siempre eran tan inmaduros. Draco ya le había dicho que dejara de andar de fiestas y se concentrara en el trabajo, y tal vez en algún chico maduro y responsable, es más, Harry le había presentado poco tiempo atrás a Manfred Kilbride, exitoso abogado y dueño de su propio buffet en las afueras de Nottingham, era bastante atractivo, no lo podía negar, y podían mantener conversaciones más gratificantes que cuál era el último escándalo del vocalista de “Los hipogrifos descarriados” o si es que había escuchado la nueva canción de “Sacheverell y sus calderos cantantes”, pero no despertaba en él ese tipo de excitación que un chico como Rudy si hacía, además su nombre empezaba con M, detestaba los nombres que empezaban con M porque recordaba al dueño de la gran M.

 

Finalmente dejó de cavilar al respecto y apareció en la sala de la casa de Harry y Draco, recordando que Draco tenía que llevar a las niñas con él a la fábrica y que había dicho que lo ayudaría.

 

—Buenos días —saludó con alegría caminando hacia la cocina, solamente estaba Harry, Draco brillaba por su ausencia, aunque las dos pequeñas estaban dormidas y listas en sus sillas de transporte, así como los dos maletincitos ya habituales. Era muy gracioso que Draco siempre hiciera combinar los colores de la ropa de las pequeñas, hasta con sus maletincitos de bebé.

 

—Hola, Gael, Draco bajará en un momento más, está terminando de vestirse —le informó Harry mientras disfrutaba del olor a café antes de darle un trago más al contenido de su taza.

 

—Buen día, señor Gael, ¿desea café? —preguntó Winky apareciendo y hablando lo más calladamente posible, pues las niñas dormían.

 

—Hola, Winky, sería buena idea, gracias.

 

—Déjame adivinar, era muy joven y guapo e insustancialmente aburrido —comentó Draco entrando en ese momento, ya listo para salir hacia la oficina.

 

—Más o menos, pero lo he intentado, que quede claro —se defendió Gael mientras Winky aparecía una taza de humeante y oloroso café delante de él —, pero simplemente… ¿qué les enseñan en las escuelas ahora? No saber que las maravillas del mundo ya son siete…

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry soltando una carcajada mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado y negaba con la cabeza.

 

—Pues eso —respondió Gael —, en fin… lo he intentado, tres citas, incluso he ido a su departamento, simplemente no funciona.

 

—Manfred ha preguntado por ti —le soltó Draco de pronto, Gael se encogió de hombros —, es un buen chico, creo que es lo que necesitas, tiene su propio negocio y…

 

—Ya, que parece que le estás vendiendo al chico —se quejó Harry mientras daba una mordida a sus tostadas.

 

—Prácticamente, sí, eso hacía —contestó Draco y Gael negó con la cabeza.

 

—No estoy en época de buscar una relación con nadie, así estoy bien, salgo, la paso bien, me divierto… —le dio una mirada cómplice a Harry, sabía, porque él mismo se lo había contado, que cuando Draco lo había dejado, Harry había hecho lo mismo, aunque le había recomendado que no lo hiciera, pues al fin uno no se sentía tan bien con ese ritmo. Aunque Gael, por supuesto había obviado esa parte del consejo.

 

—Tiene razón de nuevo, Draco, déjalo, lo que se tenga que dar se dará, y lo que no, pues… no —comentó Harry poniéndose en pie.

 

—Vaya todo un filósofo —se burló Draco y Harry le dio un golpe en el brazo como respuesta.

 

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Gael sonriendo de la pequeña discusión.

 

—Sí, tengo que dar una clase en media hora —Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso a cada una de sus niñas y luego uno a Draco —. Los veré para la hora del biberón.

 

—No te olvides que las tienes que llevar contigo luego de eso, tengo que ir a una reunión y no sé…

 

—Sí, _cariño_ me acuerdo, no necesito una agenda —le interrumpió Harry algo divertido mientras tomaba el pequeño maletín y caminaba hacia la sala, Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

—Igual le compraré una agenda.

 

—No lo harás —gritó la voz de Harry desde el pasillo y Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

—Sí lo haré —le aseguró hacia Gael en voz muy baja.

 

Gael rió divertido y pensó en lo bonito que sería tener una familia como la que Draco tenía, muchas veces los veía discutir de aquella manera, casi siempre se veían agotados cuidando a las niñas, corriendo para todos lados y coordinando sus horarios de la mejor manera para no dejarlas al cuidado de nadie más, y aún así, pese a todo, tan felices. El hubiera dado mucho por tener tal vez sólo la mitad de lo que ellos tenían, con Mikel. Pero Mikel había desaparecido de su vida, o más o menos lo había hecho, aún estaba en sus recuerdos, en sus sueños, en los calientes y los no tan calientes, y en el dolor en su pecho… Mikel. Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, a pesar de todo.

 

—Ya —le llamó la atención Draco —, no entiendo para que quieres salir con otros chicos y todo eso si luego te la vas a pasar recordándolo.

 

—No estaba recordándolo —protestó Gael mientras hacía levitar la silla de Zoe, y Draco hacía lo mismo con la silla de Sofía, ambas completamente dormidas y ajenas a todo el ajetreo.

 

—Te apuesto a que sí.

 

—Bueno, sí un poco, pero no tiene nada de malo, sólo han pasado seis meses… aún es pronto.

 

—Si te consuela saberlo —comentó Draco en voz más baja —, creo que él también piensa en ti.

 

—¿Lo dices por la cena del último fin de semana? —preguntó Gael, habían asistido a una cena, por el cumpleaños de Boris en la casa de Aarón, y claro, Mikel estaba allí, no se veían muy seguido, pero en esos últimos seis meses de separación habían coincidido en más de una ocasión, aunque nunca habían permanecido tanto tiempo en una sola habitación, como esa noche.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

—Estaba incómodo, al igual que yo, se nos hace raro vernos y no estar juntos.

 

—Ya… yo sigo creyendo que él estaba pensando en ti, y se lo merece, que vea que es lo que se pierde, después de todo.

 

—Draco —advirtió Gael, que no le gustaba que Draco hiciera esos comentarios, en realidad, dependiendo de su humor, incluso llegaba a pelear con Draco cuando éste atacaba a Mikel de esa manera.

 

—De acuerdo, no quiero pelear contigo hoy, tenemos un largo día con los tontos de Sabatini & Manfredi, será suficiente amargura.

 

—Cierto —afirmó Gael, ambos de pie delante de la chimenea —, debemos hacer un frente unido.

 

—Exacto —Draco sonrió hacia Gael y luego hacia sus pequeñas —, después de ti.

 

*****

 

Andrómeda sonrió amablemente y se puso en pie en cuanto Harry llegó a la oficina, con las dos pequeñas, ahora despiertas y algo bulliciosas sobre sus sillitas para transportarlas.

 

—Hola, Andrómeda, lo siento, se me hizo tarde —saludó mientras depositaba a ambas niñas en la cuna agrandada que tenía en una esquina de la oficina, para que pudieran jugar y distraerse mientras él terminaba de trabajar.

 

—No hay problema —Andrómeda se acercó a la cuna y les sonrió a las niñas —Ah… pero cada día están más hermosas.

 

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó Harry dejando las sillas a un lado de su escritorio y con una sonrisa orgullosa —, y más grandes.

 

—Se parecen mucho a Draco, ¿sabes?

 

 —Sí, sobre todo en los ojos —comentó Harry sirviéndose una taza de café —, aunque tienen lo mío también.

 

—Sí, ya lo creo… son tercas —río Andrómeda recordando cuando las había visto llorando en alguna ocasión.

 

—Y aunque no lo creas, eso también lo sacaron de Draco.

 

Andrómeda soltó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse frente a Harry.

 

—Entonces dime, para no quitarte más tiempo, ¿para que soy buena?

 

—Ah… el lunes es el cumpleaños de Draco —comentó Harry.

 

—Lo sabemos, haremos una cena ¿recuerdas? Molly dijo que ya les había avisado y todo.

 

—Sí, pero el domingo quería llevar a Draco a celebrar, nosotros solos, y quería…

 

—Por supuesto, encantada, ¿deseas dejarlas en casa? Así pueden tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, las pueden recoger en la mañana.

 

—Pues… Pensaba que tal vez podrías quedarte con Teddy en casa así, cuando volvamos, no tendrías que cuidarlas más.

 

—Oh, por favor Harry —suspiró Andrómeda —¿Qué planeas hacer?

 

—Ah… —Harry trató de apartar de su mente las cosas que pretendía hacer con Draco una vez estuvieran solos y tomó un trago de café, fingió no ver la ceja levantada de Andrómeda y cuando habló lo hizo con voz clara —. He pensado llevarlo a cenar, por supuesto, y luego Hermione me está ayudando a hacer una pequeña fiesta, en un bar, una fiesta entre los chicos, hace tanto tiempo que no nos juntamos todos y sé que Draco también lo extraña.

 

—Te entiendo, yo también recuerdo los primeros tiempos con Ted luego de que nació Nymphadora, los días se iban tan rápido… es bueno que traten de mantenerse juntos, que no caigan en la tediosa rutina.

 

—Eso intentamos, de verdad… —Harry le dio una mirada a sus niñas, Zoe estaba jugando con un pequeño Dragón que Gael les había regalado, metiéndoselo a la boca y mordisqueándolo mientras Sofía jalaba la mantita, como tratando de abrazarla toda —; aunque a veces realmente es agotador…

 

Andrómeda suspiró.

 

—Lo sé, pero la recompensa lo vale.

 

—Ciertamente —afirmó Harry.

 

—Entonces no te preocupes, déjalas en casa, así ustedes podrán estar tranquilos hasta la mañana siguiente, en que vendrían por ellas…

 

Harry dudó un instante, se le hacía difícil pensar en no ver a sus hijas durante tanto tiempo pero finalmente, ante la sonrisa calmada de Andrómeda, asintió.

 

—Sí, sería genial… No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco —sonrió Harry.

 

 

*****

 

Mikel suspiró cansado mientras firmaba la historia del último paciente que había atendido durante el día, luego de eso podría irse a casa a dormir. Seguramente aún quedaba algo de pizza y cerveza para la cena.

 

—Y allí está, el medimago más guapo de toda Inglaterra —dijo Lucka con entusiasmo entrando al pequeño consultorio.

 

—¡Qué va!, de toda Europa —apoyó Ethan, ambos sonreían de esa manera que Mikel ya había sabido interpretar tan bien.

 

—Vamos chicos, estoy cansado y no me convencerán —les respondió Mikel agitando la varita para que la historia médica llegara a “Archivos” y empezando a recoger sus cosas.

 

—Pero aún no sabes de lo que te queremos convencer —se quejó Lucka con aquella mirada de perrito abandonado que usaba cada vez que Mikel se resistía a algo.

 

—No tengo interés en ir a ningún club ni bar esta noche, estoy agotado —Mikel se terminó de poner el abrigo y miró a sus amigos esperando a que se dieran por vencidos y se marcharan.

 

—Esta vez te equivocas, no queremos ir a un club, por favor, hablas como si lo único que supiéramos hacer es ir de fiestas… —reprochó Ethan con aire ofendido.

 

—Pese a que eras tú el que antes andaba de fiestas casi todo el tiempo, incentivándonos a nosotros —continuó Lucka tomándolo de un brazo, Ethan hizo lo propio con su otro brazo y ambos tiraron de él hacia la salida.

 

—Eso era antes… las cosas cambian ¿saben?

 

—Nos lo dirás a nosotros, es decir Harry y Draco, casados y con niños, ya nunca de los nunca salen, y eso que Harry era el que nunca faltaba a una buena fiesta, y luego estás tú que te pones exquisito con nosotros, te estamos perdiendo, amigo.

 

—Vamos, Lucka, deja de ser tan melodramático —suspiró Mikel haciendo un gesto de despedida a Alice en la recepción y saliendo con ellos a la calle, donde, aunque ya no estaba lloviendo, si corría un poco de aire frío.

 

—De todas maneras, lo que queríamos era invitarte a cenar —le dijo Ethan con una sonrisa, señalando hacia su auto.

 

—¿A cenar?

 

—Claro, cenar, ingerir alimentos, puedes haber cambiado pero definitivamente eso es algo que no debes dejar de hacer.

 

—Menos ahora que luces tan flaco… creo que pediremos doble postre para ti —opinó Lucka abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero e indicándole que entrara. Resignado, Mikel asintió y se acomodó atrás, mientras sus dos amigos lo hacían adelante.

 

Durante quince minutos más escuchó el parloteo de sus amigos mientras miraba por la ventanilla las luces y las diferentes calles, hasta que aparcaron delante de un restaurante que parecía bastante tranquilo, las mesitas con sus manteles a cuadros y sus pequeñas lamparitas en el centro le daban un ambiente bastante acogedor.

 

Como era su costumbre se acomodaron en una de las mesas del fondo y pidieron una botella de vino y carne para comer. Mikel tenía que admitir que se sentía a gusto, mucho más de lo que se hubiera sentido en su departamento, comiendo a solas el pedazo de pizza recalentado y las cervezas que quedaban en el refrigerador.

 

—El tema es este —le informó Lucka cuando ya casi habían terminado de comer e iban por su segunda botella de vino —: Harry está haciendo una pequeña fiesta para Draco, el lunes es su cumpleaños, por si lo has olvidado.

 

—Ah... ¿en serio?

 

—Estoy seguro que no lo has olvidado, tú y Gael no han faltado a ninguno de sus cumpleaños… —le comentó Ethan dándole un sorbo a su copa —hasta lo debes tener anotado.

 

—Ya… sí, me acuerdo, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

 

—Pero Harry quiere que vayas, nos ha mandado a invitarte, dice que le gustaría que estuvieras allí, que casi nunca te ve.

 

—He estado ocupado, además, es el cumpleaños de Draco, no de Harry.

 

—¿Tampoco te hablas con Draco?

 

—¿Cómo hacerlo?, después de todo lo que ha pasado sería incómodo…

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? Es decir —aclaró Ethan levantando las manos para que Mikel lo dejara continuar —, sabemos de tus teorías… estúpidas teorías, debo agregar, sobre que Gael está enamorado de Draco —Mikel frunció el ceño pero Ethan continuó de todas maneras —, pero Draco no te ha hecho nada.

 

—¿No se los ha contado entonces? —preguntó sorprendido, supuso que Draco les diría a todos como lo había golpeado y dejado tirado en el piso de su oficina, advirtiéndole que no se acercara más a Gael.

 

—No… ¿Qué hay que contar? —preguntó Lucka sirviéndole un poco más de vino a su copa y a la de Mikel.

 

—Increíble… pensé que lo andaría presumiendo —masculló.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que presumir? —le apuró Ethan.

 

—En enero, cuando todos se enteraron de que Gael y yo habíamos roto fue a la clínica, quería hablar conmigo, discutimos y el muy cabrón me dio un derechazo.

 

—¿Te golpeó?

 

—Lo hizo —afirmó Mikel hacia Lucka que parecía impresionado.

 

—¡No! —negó rápidamente Ethan —¿Draco Malfoy?; ¿el Draco de Harry?

 

—¿Pues cual otro hay?

 

—Es que Draco… —Lucka frunció el ceño y pareció dudar un instante antes de hablar —no parece de los que golpean, se ve muy… o menos rudo, eso es todo.

 

—Pues no lo es, claro que golpea, y duro —rememoró Mikel acariciándose la barbilla instintivamente.

 

—Vaya, vaya, si que es una sorpresa ¿no? —se rió Ethan.

 

—Para mí lo fue más, créeme. En todo caso, no creo que sea adecuado que vaya a esa fiesta, por más que Harry quiera invitarme, es el cumpleaños de Draco, después de todo.

 

—Pero no es correcto dejar las cosas así con Draco —opinó Lucka.

 

—No me interesa mucho arreglar las cosas con él —murmuró Mikel dándole un sorbo más a su copa, lo cierto es que durante todo el tiempo que se pasaba solo había pensado bastante, no sólo en Gael, sino también en lo ofensivo que había sido con Draco aquella vez.  

 

—Estoy seguro que sí, es la pareja de Harry, no puedes dejar las cosas así y punto —resolvió Ethan —; y sería genial que fueras porque Harry estaría contento de que hagan las paces, Noah también irá, pasará por Londres este fin de semana, camino a América, la pasaremos genial, como antes, y…

 

—Y Gael también estará —declaró Mikel antes de terminar el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.

 

—¡Exacto!

 

—Pero, Lucka…

 

—No, Mikel, ya basta —le interrumpió seriamente Lucka —, es suficiente, ¿no crees? ¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas para admitir que deseas volver a casa?

 

—No es tan simple como eso…

 

—Sí que lo es —le dijo está vez Ethan —, reconoce que te equivocaste, que estás enamorado de él y que deseas volver, Gael te quiere, estoy seguro de eso, se le nota, y te extraña.

 

—Han pasado casi seis meses —les recordó Mikel, él podría decirles exactamente la cantidad de días que llevaban separados, los había sufrido uno por uno —, he escuchado que estuvo saliendo con un par de chicos hace poco…

 

—Tú lo dejaste, tenía derecho a hacerlo, o a hacer cualquier cosa que desee hacer, y ese no es el punto aquí.

 

—¿Entonces cuál?

 

—Que el domingo en la noche Gael estará allí, tú estarás allí y le dirás que aún lo quieres y que quieres volver con él, intentarlo una vez más, que te equivocaste y que quieres que te perdone; que estás dispuesto a intentarlo.

 

—¿Quieren que reconozca que me equivoqué?

 

—Eso es obvio —comentó Lucka elevando la mano para pedir una botella más de vino —y por si no te has enterado, Gael no está enamorado de Draco.

 

—Pero lo parecía.

 

—Pero no lo está —gruñó Ethan, Mikel arqueó una ceja tercamente —y tú, más que nadie lo sabe, y puede que lo hayas creído en el pasado pero ahora no lo crees, ahora estás seguro de que no es así y así como fuiste lo suficientemente hombrecito para tirarle todas esas absurdas acusaciones encima, debes ser lo suficientemente hombrecito para admitir que te has equivocado y disculparte.

 

—¿Y si él ya no quiere…? —Mikel suspiró y hundió un poco los hombros, se sentía ya tan agotado emocionalmente, algunas veces pensando en las miles de formas de disculparse y otras tratando de convencerse de que no se había equivocado, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no podía vivir sin Gael en su vida.

 

Después de dos horas más Mikel llegó a su departamento, ligeramente achispado por el licor, recordaba vagamente haber prometido ir, es más, recordaba que Lucka y Ethan lo buscarían la noche del domingo para que no dejara de asistir. Negó con la cabeza mientras se desprendía de la ropa de cualquier manera, había hablado demasiado, por efecto del vino, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar tanto y definitivamente ya iba perdiendo el hábito, les había contado a sus amigos demasiados de sus temores y dudas, y estos se los habían refutado de la misma forma que, en el pasado, Gael lo había hecho.

 

Se acostó en la cama y jaló la única foto que había en el lugar, una de Gael, estaba en la fábrica de Pociones, era una de las primeras fotos que habían tomado cuando la fábrica se había inaugurado, en ella estaba Gael preparando algo, Mikel no podía recordar qué era, Gael sonreía a la cámara y a Mikel de manera feliz antes de agregar algo más al caldero.

 

—El domingo —se dijo con un suspiro —, el domingo le pediré perdón y veremos qué pasa…

 

*****

 

El domingo en la mañana Draco despertó de manera muy diferente a como solía despertar últimamente, sintiendo el peso y los jugueteos de sus dos pequeñas sobre él.

Abrió los ojos asombrado, mirándolas ya vestidas y listas para salir.

 

—Hola, preciosas —saludó sentándose mejor y sonriéndole a Harry, mientras tomaba a una en brazos para que él pudiera cargar a la otra; y también tratando de recordar si es que tenían algún plan para ese día y él lo había olvidado.

 

—Buenos días, dormilón —se burló Harry dándole un beso en los labios.

 

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

 

—No hay problema, Andrómeda me ayudó.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Está aquí?

 

—Sí, abajo —Harry levantó un poco más a Sofía y la acercó a Draco —ahora dale un beso de despedida a tus hijas, le he pedido a Andrómeda que se quede con ellas y ha aceptado.

 

—¿Todo el día?

 

—Hasta mañana en realidad —informó Harry, mirando de reojo a Draco y su reacción.

 

—Pero, Harry, son muy pequeñas, ¿Qué tal si les pasa algo? ¿Si les da fiebre o dolor de estómago?

 

—Andrómeda sabe muy bien como cuidarlas, y además tiene nuestro número y Winky irá con ella, nada malo pasará —Harry se sentó junto a él, aún con Sofía en brazos mientras Draco sostenía posesivamente a Zoe —, quiero pasar el día contigo, tengo algunas cosas planeadas y pensé que sería buena idea poder estar solos después de tanto tiempo, pero si no estás seguro… no pasa nada —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Draco se mordió el labio, sabía que Harry tenía razón, él amaba a sus hijas, pero reconocía que necesitaban un poco de tiempo para ellos, al menos un respiro.

 

—¿Winky irá con ellas?

 

—Sí, y ya sabes que la señora Weasley no se resistirá a pasarse por allí también, créeme que a mí también me cuesta hacerlo, pero realmente quiero estar contigo hoy…

 

Finalmente convencido, Draco le dio un beso a Zoe y otro más a Sofía, y de acuerdo al pedido de Harry se quedó en cama esperando mientras él bajaba a entregárselas a Andrómeda.

 

Harry no tardó mucho en llegar y cuando lo hizo tenía esa mirada depredadora que no le había visto en algún tiempo, su miembro dio un tirón de anticipación mientras veía a Harry despojarse de la camiseta y las pantuflas y lo sentía meterse en la cama.

 

—Ya se han ido, prometí llamar en dos horas para saber si todo estaba bien —le comentó Harry con voz suave mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama hasta tenerlo completamente recostado, sus manos subieron por la delgada camisa del pijama y comenzaron a desabotonar uno a uno los botones.

 

—Eso está bien… llamar en dos horas —jadeó Draco mientras sentía los pequeños besos que Harry iba dejando sobre su pecho conforme iba abriendo la camisa.

 

—Aunque Andrómeda ha dicho que no nos preocupemos y que no es necesario —Harry finalmente terminó de abrir la camisa y Draco se elevó lo suficiente para ayudar a  sacarla —, igual lo haremos.

 

—De acuerdo —respondió Draco acariciando lentamente el pecho desnudo de Harry, como siempre se entretuvo un poco más en el lado izquierdo, en el tatuaje del dragón que le llamaba la atención.

 

Harry suspiró suavemente y con una mano terminó de hacer caer al piso las mantas, antes de inclinarse y darle un suave beso en los labios a Draco. Poco a poco fue bajando por las mejillas y la mandíbula, sus labios acariciando todo, lentamente, sus manos bajando por el pecho pálido, llegando a la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama y deteniéndose allí.

 

—Oh, Harry —suspiró Draco abriendo más las piernas para dejar que Harry se arrodille entre ellas, sus manos acariciaron las caderas de Harry y el, ahora nuevamente, plano abdomen, subiendo por el pecho, pellizcando un poco más duro las tetillas, mirando fijamente los ojos de Harry, que se mantenían firmes en él, se veían tan anhelantes…

 

Harry se inclinó lo suficiente para abrir los pantalones de Draco y dejar el espacio justo para que su erección encontrara cierta liberación, le encantó sentir la forma como Draco se removió y tensó cuando con una mano se hizo de ella y empezó a acariciarla lentamente. Se adelantó lo suficiente para besarlo, para encontrarse con sus labios ansiosos y ardientes.

 

Draco sujetó con fuerza a Harry de la nuca con una mano, jalándolo y obligándolo a no detener el beso, ansiaba tanto besar a Harry de esa manera, sus propios gemidos, ocasionados por las lentas, pero eficaces, caricias que Harry estaba dándole en su parte inferior, ahogados entre ambas bocas.

 

Harry se apartó luego de un instante más, pese a la reticencia de Draco; bajó dejando pequeños besos y ahora mordidas por aquí y por allá, repasando con más entusiasmo los sitios donde sabía Draco era más sensible, hasta que llegó al abdomen, pasó la lengua sobre el ombligo un par de veces antes de introducirla en el.

 

—Oh, por Merlín —jadeó Draco quedamente mientras se arqueaba por el placer.

 

Harry sonrió. Si había algo que a Harry le gustaba escuchar era al siempre correcto Draco Malfoy jadeando y perdiendo el control gracias a él. Se entretuvo un poco más allí, sintiendo como los dedos de Draco se enredaban en su cabello y bajó un poco más, con las manos jalando los pantalones, Draco elevó las caderas ansioso mientras sentía los dedos de Harry acariciando ahora sus piernas conforme la incómoda prenda abandonaba su piel.

 

Harry hizo el recorrido de vuelta dejando besos y mordidas en las piernas abiertas, sintiendo a Draco estremecerse y escuchando como sus gemidos sonaban cada vez más fuerte.

 

—Eres tan hermoso —le dijo dando pequeñas mordidas al interior de sus muslos, antes de subir lo suficiente para poder lamer muy lentamente el miembro erecto, brillante y algo húmedo ya.

 

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió Draco ya sin ningún tipo de pudor, sobre todo ahora que sabía que no estaban las niñas en casa, mientras sentía la lengua de Harry envolver su miembro, subiendo y bajando. Sus dedos volvieron a la cabellera oscura y apretaron con fuerza a la vez que levantaba las caderas buscando más contacto aún.

 

Harry mordisqueó la base del miembro de Draco antes de finalmente abrir la boca y dejarlo entrar todo lo posible, Draco se quedó completamente quieto por un instante, a la vez que un ronco gemido escapaba de su boca. Se esmeró en abarcar todo lo posible, chupando y apretando los labios, logrando que Draco perdiera completamente el control, removiéndose contra él y pidiendo por más.

 

Estaba tan cerca de llegar al final, él lo sabía, lo podía sentir, y Harry parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse, sin embargo, de pronto esa boca caliente y húmeda se alejó, haciéndolo gruñir descontento.

 

—Voltea —le pidió Harry mientras se alejaba de él lo suficiente para darle espacio a hacerlo.

 

—Harry —protestó Draco a pesar de todo.

 

—Prometo que te gustará —le respondió Harry dándole una palmada en la pierna, algo reticente y frustrado Draco se giró; las manos y labios de Harry rápidamente estuvieron sobre su espalda, acariciándolo y besándolo, mordiéndolo y bajando cada vez más.

 

—Harry… —gimoteó Draco cuando sintió las manos de Harry separando sus nalgas. Levantó un poco más las caderas y su piel se erizó completamente cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Harry sobre su entrada. —¡Oh… Dios!

 

Harry no replicó, se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y con la lengua delineó toda su raja, presionando muy suavemente sobre la entrada antes de bajar hasta los testículos, juguetear con ellos un poco y volver a subir, sentía las caderas de Draco empujándose contra él cada vez que se detenía un poco más sobre su entrada. Sus dedos pulgares llegaron hasta el centro y presionaron un poco más sobre la fruncida entrada mientras su lengua trataba de colarse en su interior, escuchó a Draco lloriqueando aunque no era capaz de entender lo que decía. Seguía introduciendo su lengua, al igual que sus dedos cada vez más profundo, lamiendo, chupando e incluso algunas veces mordiendo, hasta que supo que Draco no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

 

Draco presionaba con fuerza las manos contra las sábanas, sintiendo la urgencia de acariciarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía no se podría detener, y no quería que eso acabara tan pronto, sentía como Harry lo iba abriendo poco a poco, como su interior iba cediendo ante la intromisión y… ¡Demonios, estaba tan ansioso!

 

Harry se apartó finalmente de él, sólo lo necesario para jalar la varita y murmurar los hechizos lubricantes, Draco culebreó un poco más ante la sensación del gel frío sobre su entrada y elevó las caderas más aún, hasta poder sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y manos, sintió las manos de Harry sujetándolo y sus labios sobre su hombro.

 

—Te amo —le susurró al oído Harry, sintiendo toda la piel caliente y sudada de la espalda de Draco pegarse a su pecho.

 

—También yo… mucho, Harry —pudo contestar, a pesar de todo Draco, mientras empujaba las caderas un poco más, sentía el miembro resbaloso de Harry refregarse contra su entrada una y otra vez pero no parecía tener intensiones de querer entrar.

 

Harry le dio un beso más en el hombro y se enderezó, con una mano guió su miembro hacia la entrada de Draco y empezó a empujar. Debía ser honesto, últimamente, entre el trabajo y las niñas apenas y habían disfrutado de algo de tiempo para estar juntos de manera tan íntima, por lo general cuando llegaba la hora de acostarse, por más intensiones que tuvieran, la mayoría de las veces ambos terminaban con algunos besos y caricias antes de caer rendidos al sueño. Se trató de controlar lo mejor posible mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco ceder y acogerlo en esa estrechez tan caliente.

 

Draco apretó los dientes por el dolor, demasiado excitado y ansioso como para detenerse, y soltó un jadeo más cuando sintió a Harry completamente en su interior.

 

—Oh, Dios, Draco… —jadeó Harry presionando con más fuerza sus manos contra las caderas del chico, apretando también los dientes por la sensación tan apabullante, sentía que si se movía tan sólo un poco se correría irremediablemente —. Te sientes tan increíblemente bien…

 

—Harry… —contestó Draco, incapaz de decir más, se agitó un poco contra Harry, sintiendo como el chico temblaba un poco —. Por favor…

 

—Draco —gimió Harry haciendo eco con el gemido de Draco cuando salió casi por completo de él y se volvió a introducir con más fuerza, lo sintió temblar y vio como toda su espalda se arqueaba.

 

—Eso es… —gimoteó Draco dejando caer su pecho contra la cama y con una mano bajando hasta su propia erección, mientras Harry empezaba a entrar y salir de él con la misma fuerza, rozando en cada embestida los puntos exactos para hacerlo lloriquear y gemir de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

 

Ambos se agitaban el uno contra el otro a un ritmo que, les fascinó descubrir, no habían perdido, mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos, palabras entre cortadas y el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando, cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

 

—Draco… Oh —gritó Harry mientras se quedaba completamente quieto, clavando sus uñas en las caderas de Draco y dejando finalmente su orgasmo fluir, sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse debajo de él y su interior apretándolo con tal fuerza que incrementó más aún su propio placer.

 

—¡Ahhh! —Draco tuvo la deliciosa y placentera sensación de todos sus músculos tensarse mientras su orgasmo se disparaba, sobre su mano y las sábanas, y rendido se dejó caer completamente, sintiendo como Harry abandonaba su interior y se dejaba caer a un lado. Levantó el rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso en el hombro a Harry y se volvió a dejar caer con una sonrisa satisfecha, la misma que tenía Harry en ese momento.

 

—Wow —dijo luego de un momento más, cuando estaba seguro de que su voz saldría lo suficientemente firme.

 

Harry le sonrió en respuesta y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios, mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de alejarse.

 

 

*****

 

Mikel se dio una mirada más en el espejo y escuchó el sonido del timbre. Sabía que se trataba de Lucka y Ethan, se apresuró a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con sus dos amigos, ya listos para la fiesta.

 

—Vaya, pero si ya hasta te vestiste.

 

—Dije que lo haría ¿no?

 

—Claro, claro —contestó Lucka mientras le daba una mirada más a sus ropas.

 

—¿Qué? ¿No estoy bien?

 

—Pues… —Ethan frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza —, menos mal que aún tenemos tiempo —respondió mientras lo empujaba al interior del departamento.

 

*****

 

Gael terminó de hacer levitar el gran letrero que decía “¡Feliz día Draco!” a la altura que Hermione le había indicado y se alejó unos pasos para apreciarlo mejor.

 

—Creo que ahora sí está derecho —le comentó Ron dándole una botella de cerveza.

 

—Gracias. Pensé que Hermione había dicho que las bebidas eran para la hora en que Draco llegara.

 

—Ya, pero si tú no se lo dices, yo tampoco lo haré —le contestó Ron guiñándole un ojo.

 

—Bueno —aceptó Gael dándole un sorbo a su bebida —. De todas maneras no falta mucho para que lleguen.

 

—¡Chicos! —llamó la voz de Hermione detrás de ellos, que se sobresaltaron y giraron escondiendo las botellas en la espalda —. ¿En verdad no creerán que no me he dado cuenta, o si?

 

—Vamos, cariño —intentó razonar Ron con ella mientras Gael decidía que era el mejor momento para alejarse.

 

—Hola, Gael —saludó la voz de George, el socio de Ron, según sabía Gael, quien había perdido un hermano gemelo durante la guerra.

 

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

 

—Bien… ¿Qué tal va la fábrica? He escuchado que tienen un montón de pedidos.

 

—Ah… sí, pues la verdad es que a veces no nos damos ni abasto pero se hace lo que se puede… ahora es más difícil, con las niñas de Draco, él tiene menos tiempo para las creaciones…

 

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo desde que Fred, mi hijo, nació, apenas y tengo un momento de paz, igual le pasó a Ron, ahora con Jules tiene que estar más en casa… en el fondo está bien, ¿sabes? Los niños, son mucho mejor que el trabajo.

 

—Lo sé —afirmó Gael —supongo que valen la pena.

 

—Oh, sí, y mucho —intervino Angelina llegando en ese momento con una gran bandeja de gorritos y luces mágicas —. Hola.

 

—Hola —saludó Gael también tomando un par de luces y obviando los gorritos, a él definitivamente no le iban bien los gorritos.

 

—Te entiendo, nadie se los quiere poner —luego Angelina se acercó un poco más hacia Gael y George —trataré de esconderlos para que Hermione no siga dando la lata con esto.

 

Los tres giraron a ver hacia el otro lado del salón, donde Ron ya había perdido su botella de cerveza y escuchaba resignado un discurso de Hermione.

 

*****

 

Estuvieron en la cama por muchas más horas, llamaron a Andrómeda y ésta les confirmó que todo iba bien y que no se preocuparan en absoluto.

 

Tomaron un tardío desayuno-almuerzo, aún en la cama, conversando y riendo de algunos recuerdos y anécdotas para luego tomar un largo baño, comprobando que definitivamente aún ambos cabían y podían hacer muchas cosas en la tina.

 

Para la hora de la cena Draco se sentía satisfecho y descansado, listo para traer a las niñas de vuelta y retomar la vida de padre responsable, sin embargo, Harry tenía otros planes.

 

Lo sorprendió cuando le dijo que había hecho reservaciones en Dans Le Noir, su restaurante favorito. Así que ambos, cerca de las nueve de la noche, se apartaron el uno del otro el tiempo suficiente para vestirse y salir, vía red flú, al fino restaurante.

 

La cena pasó igual que el día, ambos riendo, conversando y recordándose cuanto se querían y se amaban, hablando de las niñas, haciendo planes para ellas y para la familia en general.

 

Harry ya le había comentado que todo eso era por su cumpleaños y aunque Draco argumentaba que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, estaba feliz, y agradecido por toda la celebración.

 

Estuvieron allí hasta cerca de la media noche, cuando el restaurante ya iba a cerrar, Draco conocía la costumbre de Harry de hacerle soplar las velas a media noche y pensó que partirían a casa para culminar el día, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Harry le sugirió ir a tomar una copa.

 

—¿No estás cansado? —le preguntó Draco mientras ambos caminaban por la ancha calle que llevaba hacia la zona de bares y discotecas que acostumbraban frecuentar, bueno, antes de que las niñas nacieran.

 

—No, ni un poco, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

 

—Nah… supongo que es la falta de costumbre —le respondió mirando los locales apagados, entonces recordó, era domingo, los domingos esos sitios no abrían —. Harry, hoy no abren.

 

—Sí, claro que lo hacen.

 

—No, ¿no ves que todo está apagado?

 

—Son sólo ideas tuyas, vamos —le respondió jalándolo de una mano hacia uno de los bares pequeños, y que estaba con las luces apagadas.

 

—Harry —le recriminó Draco dejándose guiar pese a todo —no podemos entrar allí, está cerrado, no tiene luces.

 

—A veces olvido lo terco que eres.

 

—No soy terco, solamente… —se interrumpió cuando Harry empujó la puerta y ésta cedió como si efectivamente el lugar estuviera abierto.

 

No tuvo tiempo de continuar protestando o preguntando qué pasaba allí pues, en el instante en que puso un pie dentro, todas las luces se prendieron mientras un enorme pastel, con muchas velas encendidas, levitaba hacia ellos, alrededor todos sus amigos gritando:

 

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!_

 

—Oh… que embustero —le reprochó Draco a Harry, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 

—Ya es media noche, ya es tu cumpleaños —le respondió Harry dándole un corto beso en los labios, sus demás amigos aplaudieron contentos y empezaron a entonar el conocido “Cumpleaños feliz” mientras las luces de las velas brillaban con más fuerza.

 

—Ahora pide un deseo —le dijo Gael desde una esquina con una copa en la mano y brindando hacia él.

 

Draco se mordió el labio un instante antes de soplar y tratar de apagar todas las velas, cuando por fin lo consiguió sus amigos estallaron en aplausos nuevamente mientras las luces del local empezaban a cambiar, bajando y subiendo a ritmo de la canción que ya comenzaba a sonar.

 

Por mucho rato más Draco se la pasó recibiendo abrazos y apretones de manos de muchos de sus amigos y conocidos, aceptando brindis y posando para muchas fotografías. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse a Noah, que lo abrazó y felicitó, no sólo por su cumpleaños, sino también por el nacimiento de las niñas, pese a que él les había mandado una linda carta diciendo que no hablaba en serio cuando había dicho que estaban locos y que estaba feliz con el nacimiento de las niñas, no lo habían visto desde que los juicios habían terminado. Noah prometió pasarse de todas maneras por casa un momento antes de partir, para conocer a las pequeñas.

 

Suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente se dejó caer en una mesa junto a Harry, que ya tenía un par de tragos listo para brindar con él.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la copa hacia él.

 

—Gracias… Por todo el día, Harry —respondió Draco dándole un beso en los labios y sinceramente agradecido por todo lo que había planeado para él.

 

—Vamos, vamos, que esto no es un hotel —dijo Lucka burlonamente, Draco le dio una mirada de falso fastidio, pero se quedó completamente quieto en cuanto vio que con él no solo venía Ethan, como era su costumbre, sino también Mikel.

 

—Hola —masculló Mikel algo avergonzado.

 

—Hola —respondió fríamente Draco mientras Harry sonreía algo culpable.

 

—Yo pues… —Lucka le dio un golpe en las costillas y Mikel dio un paso más hacia el frente —. Feliz cumpleaños.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Y también quería decirte que… sobre lo que pasó la última vez, creo que me excedí, lo siento.

 

Draco parpadeó confuso hacia Lucka y Ethan, que simplemente asintieron.

 

Mikel le dio una mirada culpable a Harry y supo, como ya había intuido en el pasado, que Draco no le había comentado nada de lo que había dicho cuando habían discutido y realmente agradeció que así fuera, no le gustaría perder la amistad de Harry por cosas que había dicho estando demasiado furioso.

 

—Creo que dije cosas que no sentía realmente, estaba molesto y lamento haberlas dicho, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

 

—No, no tenías derecho —contestó Draco, poniéndose de pie finalmente —. Y creo que también lamento la forma como respondí a eso —dijo refiriéndose al golpe que le había dado.

 

—Yo creo que me lo merecía —afirmó Mikel extendiendo la mano hacia él.

 

Draco se mordió el labio inferior un momento antes de aceptar su mano en respuesta.

 

Mikel soltó un pequeño suspiro y apretó su mano con fuerza antes de asentir.

 

—Yo estaré por aquí y espero que pronto podamos seguir conversando —comentó antes de alejarse.

 

Lucka y Ethan sonrieron satisfechos ante Draco antes de darle cada uno un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños, comentando que Mikel había recapacitado mucho durante ese tiempo sobre lo que había pasado con Gael y que estaba cada vez más animado a pedirle una nueva oportunidad. Luego de conversar por un rato más con Harry y Draco ellos también se alejaron, en busca de Noah y sus demás amigos.

 

—¿Tú crees que de verdad le pida a Gael volver con él? —preguntó Draco encendiendo un cigarro cuando al fin se quedaron solos.

 

—Pues… si lo quiere hacer espero que no sea en este momento —respondió Harry mirando hacia el otro extremo del salón, Draco siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Gael no estaba solo, sino con ese chico Manfred.

 

—¿Tú lo has invitado?

 

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a aclarar Harry —, pero supongo que Gael sí.

 

—Oh, esto no saldrá bien…

 

—Bueno, Mikel tiene que entender, además Gael no está haciendo nada malo, sólo conversando con él.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirando a Gael y ese chico y a Mikel que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

*****

 

—Es un caso muy interesante, muy valiente de parte de ustedes —comentó Manfred con tono pomposo mientras bebía de su cerveza —, justamente ayer en la mañana le he dicho a Aarón que no tengo problemas en poner el buffet a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesiten.

 

—Claro... aunque yo ya no estoy muy implicado en este proceso, la primera ley fue otra cosa; ahora es más fácil, o eso dicen Hermione y Boris, después de todo sólo tienen que terminar de estudiar la poción de Draco para hacerla legal.

 

—Lo sé —le dijo el chico acercándose un poco más a él —seguí la historia de la primera ley muy de cerca, lamentablemente no pude hacer mucho más, ustedes eran un grupo cerrado, aunque lo comprendo, con todo lo que había pasado… —se apresuró a aclarar cuando Gael ya abría la boca para replicar —, es una pena, que tenga que llegar la sangre al río para que la comunidad se ponga en pie y actúe.

 

—Sí, te entiendo, pero al menos las cosas están mejor ahora, ya sabes, con las nuevas leyes…

 

—Y con las que vendrán, creo que pronto todo será más fácil, Aarón ya ha conseguido la unión entre las parejas del mismo sexo y además tus amigos, Harry y Draco han abierto una nueva posibilidad para las parejas que quieran tener bebés, y de forma legal, ¡el Ministerio ni siquiera se vio venir esa!

 

—Ni muchos de nosotros, créeme —contestó Gael mirando hacia la pista, donde algunas parejas ya bailaban.

 

—¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Familia, hijos, casarte… ¿alguna vez lo has pensado?

 

Gael dejó de mirar a la pista y se centró en Manfred, ese día lucía mucho mejor que otros días en que lo había visto, pues había dejado de lado la formal túnica de trabajo y estaba simplemente con unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada que dejaba ver un buen cuerpo.

 

—Sí, realmente sí, algún día quisiera poder hacerlo.

 

—También yo, Gael —le dijo Manfred acercándose un poco más a él —. Esta noche en realidad vine con una sola intención.

 

—¿Así?

 

—Sí —le respondió más cerca aún y Gael sabía, antes de que el chico se inclinara más hacia él, que lo iba a besar. Se apartó un poco de él, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos.

 

—Escucha, Manfred…

 

—Lo siento, es que me gustas mucho, eres un chico tan guapo y lleno de vida y a la vez tan inteligente… nunca había conocido a alguien con toda esa combinación de virtudes —Manfred lo tomó de las manos y se acercó a él nuevamente —. Si tu quisieras darte la oportunidad, yo te demostraría que lo que siento por ti es serio, que no tengo ninguna intención de lastimarte, todo lo contrario, yo también pienso en lo maravilloso que sería poder tener una familia, un esposo…

 

—Esto es… no sé que decir.

 

—No tienes que responder ahora, podemos salir, ver qué pasa… ¿qué dices? —le preguntó.

 

Gael se mordió el labio indeciso y Manfred, no esperando otra respuesta, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, Gael se quedó quieto un instante antes de responder a ese beso con entusiasmo, cuando se apartaron Manfred sonreía, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Gael, sino la mirada dolida y devastada de Mikel, a sólo unos pasos de ellos.

 

—Mikel —susurró Gael, no lo había visto y pensó que no iba a ir.

 

—¿Cómo dices?  —preguntó Manfred mirando preocupado a Gael.

 

—Que debo… discúlpame un momento —se excusó soltándose de él y caminando hacia Mikel, pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza y giró, caminando con pasos largos hasta la entrada. Gael no se dejó desanimar y lo siguió, hasta que ambos estuvieron en la puerta de la calle, bajo el frío viento que corría por la avanzada hora.

 

—¡Mikel! —le llamó nuevamente Gael, el chico finalmente se detuvo y cuando se giró su mirada se veía diferente, no parecía el mismo Mikel de siempre.

 

—Dime.

 

—Yo… —Gael se removió incómodo, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería decirle, ni para qué le había seguido.

 

—Si solamente querías saludar, no hay problema, tu novio está adentro, no deberías hacerlo esperar —le dijo con los puños apretados. Sus amigos habían tenido razón cuando le decían que si no se apresuraba lo perdería, ya era tarde, lo había perdido y todo era su culpa, se sentía tan tonto y mal… ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego y estúpido?, ¿cómo pudo haberse marchado de casa y abandonarlo de esa manera? No confiar en él… Apretó un poco más la mandíbula, tratando de permanecer firme delante de él.

 

—Él no… ¿Ya te vas?

 

—Sí, solamente pasé a saludar, tengo turno temprano.

 

—¿Cómo estás?

 

—Mejor —afirmó Mikel —. Anda, regresa con tu novio, no tienes que estar helándote aquí.

 

Gael le dio una mirada resentida.

 

—¿Te vas porqué crees que estoy con mi novio?

 

—No —mintió Mikel —, para mí hace tiempo que el mundo dejó de girar en torno a ti, es más, me alegra que ya tengas uno, que te estés recuperando tan bien, por lo que he escuchado te va muy bien con eso.

 

—¿Es lo que crees? ¿No te interesa que esté con otros? ¿Nada de lo que esté haciendo?

 

—Sinceramente, ¿por qué debería de importarme?; eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, después de todo, tú y yo rompimos, ¿no?

 

Gael apretó los labios, tragándose su rabia y también sus lágrimas y afirmó.

 

—Sí, después de todo, tú y yo rompimos —respondió antes de darse la vuelta y entrar nuevamente al bar.

 

Mikel se quedó en pie allí un rato más, observando la puerta cerrada.

 

—Sí, después de todo, tú y yo rompimos —repitió con un susurro antes de regresar a su casa, sintiéndose miserable y mucho más triste que antes.

 

*

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Manfred alcanzándolo cerca de la puerta.

 

—Sí, vi a alguien y quería saludarlo.

 

—Ah… ¿Quieres bailar?, seguramente que te gusta bailar —le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura y lo dirigía a la pista.

 

Gael asintió distraídamente e intentó seguirle el ritmo mientras miraba la puerta cerrada, esperando que Mikel entrara, que dijera que sí le importaba con quién estaba, que aún no lo había olvidado; pero eso no sucedió, y en el fondo sabía que no sucedería.

 

—Sobre lo que dijiste hace un momento —le dijo Gael a Manfred luego de un largo rato más, el chico le sonrió y asintió —, que quieres que salgamos…

 

—Y seamos novios —interrumpió Manfred con entusiasmo.

 

—Sí, y que seamos novios —suspiró Gael.

 

—Sigue en pie, por supuesto —le respondió Manfred inclinándose un poco más hacia él, jalándolo por las caderas para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos.

 

—De acuerdo, acepto —afirmó Gael antes de terminar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo nuevamente. Era el momento de olvidar a Mikel, de seguir con su vida, y no de cama en cama como había andado últimamente, sino aprovechar las oportunidades y enfocarse en una persona que valiera la pena, y ese era Manfred.

 

Desde el otro lado de la pista de baile Lucka, Ethan, Matías, Giles, Tyrone, Aarón, Boris y Noah miraban la escena mientras bebían una copa de licor, cada uno sintiéndose demasiado sorprendido por lo visto, bien era cierto que la noticia de que Gael y Mikel habían terminado había conmocionado al grupo, pero ver a Gael, que siempre había estado con Mikel, besándose y refregándose con otro que no era Mikel era algo que los dejaba sin palabras.

 

—No puedo creer que haya pasado así —negó Ethan.

 

—La próxima vez deberían tener más cuidado —reprochó Noah —, pudieron haberle dicho a Gael que Mikel vendría.

 

—Estaba enterado de que había sido invitado —defendió Lucka.

 

—Claro, claro —suspiró Boris encendiendo un cigarro, Aarón le dio una mirada reprobadora pero él no le hizo caso, sabía que a Aarón no le gustaba que fumara, y no que lo hiciera mucho, sólo cuando salían a festejar —, pero no que había aceptado venir, honestamente ninguno pensó que vendría, después de todo es el cumpleaños de Draco, de quien supuestamente Mikel está celoso.

 

—Ya no lo está tanto —opinó Ethan mirando hacia Gael y ese chico que ninguno conocía.

 

—Vaya momento para no estarlo —negó Tyrone —, creo que ya es tarde.

 

—¡Claro que no lo es! —reprochó Aarón con voz de mando, Boris arqueó una ceja y pensó en sí ya era necesario restringirle el alcohol a su novio, al menos de momento —, ¿no vieron acaso la forma como Gael salió tras Mikel? Si no le importara no lo hubiera hecho.

 

—¡Pero volvió solo! —suspiró Giles —, seguro que Mikel, con lo cerrado que es, lo mandó al diablo o algo así.

 

—Bueno, para la próxima vez deberíamos… —empezó Ethan, pero Matías lo interrumpió.

 

—No creo que sea correcto seguir insistiendo, es decir, yo también quiero que estén juntos, los conocemos juntos desde incluso antes que a Harry y Draco —apuntó hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile, donde la pareja estaba meciéndose al compás de la música mientras se besaban y acariciaban lentamente —, y se me hace de lo más raro no verlos más como pareja, pero no es correcto intervenir. Mikel tuvo su tiempo, la oportunidad de hablar con él; coincidieron en el cumpleaños de Boris; en el de Tyrone y en la fiesta que hicieron cuando Sofía y Zoe nacieron —enumeró —, sin contar que pudo hablar con él en cualquier momento, no es como si no supiera donde encontrarlo, y si no lo hizo antes sería injusto que ahora que Gael por fin parece empezar a recuperarse, lo quiera de vuelta, o que nosotros intervengamos; Gael también es nuestro amigo, creo yo, y debemos aceptar que, así como Mikel se fue y lo dejó, él ahora está tratando de hacer andar su vida de nuevo.

 

Todos miraron de vuelta a la pista de baile, donde aquel desconocido se abrazaba a Gael mientras le susurraba cosas al oído y asintieron, en el fondo sabían que Matías tenía razón, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer, la situación, al fin y al cabo estaba así por culpa de Mikel y lo correcto era estar allí para apoyar a sus amigos.

 

*

 

Draco y Harry bailaban muy pegados el uno contra el otro en la pista de baile, Noah y Matías estaban cerca, haciendo bastante escándalo junto con George y Angelina, que reían por las gracias de los chicos, Ron y Hermione estaban en una de las esquinas, conversando muy de cerca, mientras sus demás amigos seguían bailando y disfrutando del momento.

 

Draco se apretó un poco más contra Harry, demostrándole lo excitado que estaba ya con los ligeros roces del baile.

 

—Vaya —suspiró Harry sobre su oído —veo que no estás tan cansado, después de todo.

 

—En lo absoluto —respondió Draco acariciando con su mano la espalda de Harry deteniéndose justo en el inicio de sus nalgas —, es más, quiero demostrártelo.

 

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de darle un beso en los labios, sus lenguas entraron en contacto, peleando por tener el control y cuando ambos se apartaron lo hicieron jadeando.

 

—A casa, ahora mismo, Potter —le exigió Draco acercándose a darle una mordida en el cuello, Harry se arqueó un poco por ello y asintió distraídamente.

 

—Sí, a casa —masculló mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia la salida, para poder aparecerse en casa.

 

*****

** La historia de Theodore Nott **

 

Nott era pobre. _Mucho más que pobre, era desdichado_ , decidió, mientras miraba en la portada de “El Profeta”, que había encontrado en uno de los barriles de basura, la fotografía de Malfoy y Potter. _¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso?,_ se preguntó, por enésima vez en su vida, mientras se recostaba contra la pared del mugriento callejón y se dejaba resbalar hasta el algo húmedo piso. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a sentarse en húmedos pisos y su túnica ya no era nueva ni de buena calidad como para que le preocupara el arruinarla.

 

—Quién lo diría del mortífago maricón —dijo con burla hacia el aire, buscó de entre sus ropas la pequeña botellita de ron barato que había conseguido no hacía mucho, lamentó no recordar donde había perdido su varita y no poder intentar usar algunos hechizos contra los muggles y así conseguir más licor. Era inaudito que él se quedara sin licor, o sin oro, ¿cómo su padre fue capaz de dejarlo con tan poco oro? Ellos siempre habían tenido oro, y ahora, bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que ya no lo tenía y era tan injusto.

 

Dio un largo trago al aguardiente y éste le quemó un poco la garganta, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un instante y Nott sonrío, no había nada mejor que el licor por las mañanas, o por las tardes, y también por las noches. La foto de “El Profeta” volvió a llamar su atención, en ella se veía a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con unos pequeños cochecitos caminando por uno de los jardines de la mansión de Aarón Bonaccord, que había celebrado el cumpleaños de su pareja, Boris Belkin, el fin de semana con una gran cena y una fiesta. Soltó una carcajada y bebió un poco más de licor.

 

—¿En que tonto momento el mundo se volvió loco? —preguntó al aire, últimamente le gustaba hablar solo, le reconfortaba escuchar el sonido de su voz alrededor ya que nadie le hablaba nunca.

 

—Maricones y además tienen hijos —bufó leyendo la editorial del diario, donde se explicaba que esas niñas eran el resultado de un complicado conjunto de hechizos y pociones, y además que, probablemente, la fábrica de Draco podría tenerla a disposición del público el año entrante, previa cita y evaluación.

 

—Fábrica de Pociones —continuó Nott —menuda estupidez, el mundo está loco… ¡loco! —bramó poniéndose de pie a duras penas, le dio un trago más a su botellita de ron y se dio cuenta que estaba ya casi terminada.

 

—Yo debería tener más licor y ellos deberían morirse por desviados… es una pena que hayan condenado a esos… —Nott arrugó el ceño y trató de recordar, pero su memoria ya no era lo de antes, luego de dudar un momento más continuó hablando —, esos que decían que ellos eran unos desviados, parecían estar haciendo un buen trabajo…

 

Se balanceó lentamente hasta el final del callejón, donde unas cajas de cartón aplastadas lucían mucho mejor que el piso húmedo, y apretando el diario contra su pecho, se dejó caer pesadamente, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, aunque no sintió ningún tipo de dolor por ello.

 

—Bebés nacidos de maricones; Malfoy, el hijo de uno de los mortífagos más importantes, con una fábrica exitosa, con una fortuna y una familia, ¿es que la vida puede ser más injusta? —empezó a lloriquear, como hacía cada vez que era conciente del estado en que se encontraba y más aún, del estado en que se encontraban otros, como Malfoy, que pese a todo no había terminado tan mal como todos habían vaticinado luego de la guerra.

 

—Sí, la vida puede ser más injusta —informó la voz de un chico apareciendo delante de él, usaba una túnica vieja y gastada, pero su rostro y su cabello claro estaban limpios, y sus ojos brillaban de manera vengativa.

 

—Aunque si lo piensas de la manera adecuada, en realidad ahora empezará a ser justa, al menos para ti —le dijo una chica apareciendo junto al chico.

 

—Ahora descansaras, ya no más lloriquear por la vida fantástica que otros tienen —le dijo un tercer hombre, éste era un poco mayor que los otros dos, apareciendo delante de ellos.

 

Nott parpadeó confundido.

 

—¿Por qué? Yo nunca… yo no les he hecho nada.

 

—Pero tu padre sí.

 

—Mi padre está muerto ya —replicó tratando de ponerse en pie, fallando miserablemente, no debería haber tomado tanto.

 

—Pero estás tú, y si no está él para vengarnos, pues tú, como buen hijo aceptarás la culpa —le dijo la chica mirándolo asqueada y arrugando la nariz —¡Demonios, apestas! ¿Hace cuanto no tomas un baño?

 

Nott se pudo poner de pie y trató de correr, sus brazos fueron sujetados por los dos chicos y la chica con una mirada burlona se acercó a él.

 

—Eres un borracho que no puede ni mantenerse en pie, deberíamos dejarte vivo, para que mueras de frío en alguno de estos callejones abandonados, o de cirrosis, lenta y dolorosamente —empezó a decir mientras sacaba un cuchillo plateado de la capa. Nott comenzó a llorar —, porque es así como acabarás tus días ¿no? Sucio, borracho, sin oro, sin mujer ni familia… ¿alguna vez tuviste familia?, ¿o una mujer al menos? —preguntó con voz inusitadamente suave —No… te gastaste todo el oro al salir de la escuela —razonó la chica, con el revés del cuchillo recorría suavemente el rostro de Nott, sin cortarlo o lastimarlo siquiera.

 

—Es triste, ¿sabes? —continuó ella hablando, Nott no podía ni quería detener sus lágrimas —, un sangre pura, un acaudalado sangre pura que tenía más oportunidades que nosotros y que acabe así, alcohólico, solo… Porque estás solo ¿eres conciente de eso? —preguntó apretando un poco más el cuchillo contra la mejilla de Nott —¿de que nadie te quiere ni te querrá? Que has malgastado la oportunidad que tuviste y que nosotros no pudimos tener… Que nadie va llorar tu muerte… a nadie le importará —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, Nott, a pesar de las lágrimas, asintió.

 

Entonces la chica pareció conforme y se apartó, los otros dos chicos se alejaron también, dejándolo caer pesadamente al piso.

 

—¿No me van a matar? —jadeó Nott, la chica inclinó el rostro un poco y levantó el cuchillo hacia él, parecía amenazarlo, pero finalmente no hizo nada, solo dejó el cuchillo en el piso, delante de él.

 

—No, no vales la pena, no vales nada, porque ya no eres nada —le recriminó la chica, los otros dos hombres le dieron miradas de pena antes de desaparecer junto a ella.

 

Por un instante Nott se quedó quieto, mirando hacia la nada, luego hacia el cuchillo tirado delante de él y finalmente hacia el diario que aún permanecía en el piso.

_“No eres nada, nadie llorara tu muerte, nadie te extrañara…”_ todo resonaba en su cabeza, y era tan cierto…

 

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas cuando le dio el último sorbo que le quedaba a la botella de ron; antes de tomar el cuchillo le dio una mirada más a la fotografía, mirándola con más detalle: Malfoy y Potter sonreían entre ellos, como si se estuvieran contando algo muy gracioso, ambos iban bien vestidos, las dos pequeñas en los carritos también parecían usar ropa fina, aunque no se podía ver sus rostros, por un hechizo de confidencialidad, sí se alcanzaba a ver los mechones de cabello oscuro de ambas. En el fondo estaba la casa de ese político, y ellos pisaban el césped verde y llamativo.

 

Sí, eran felices, muy felices; y él no era nada.

 

Tomó el cuchillo con manos temblorosas. La muerte no podía doler más que eso, nada podía doler más que la verdad. Se arrastró contra una de las paredes, el piso seguía siendo húmedo y frío, pero no le interesó; tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y antes de detenerse a pensárselo el cuchillo, más filoso de lo que él suponía, estaba atravesando la piel de su muñeca izquierda, antes de pararse a analizar cómo ardía la piel por la sangre tibia que resbalaba por su mano trató de tomar el puñal con la mano izquierda, para cortar la muñeca derecha, pero su mano parecía haber perdido cualquier intensión de moverse.

 

—¡Ah, tonto! —reprochó la voz de la chica, apareciendo nuevamente delante de él —te has cortado muy profundo, has llegado hasta los ligamentos —le explicó con tono amable, como si impartiera una clase mientras se arrodillaba delante de él y con cuidado le quitaba el cuchillo de la mano derecha —. Tú mano no responderá más, aunque de todas formas eso no es algo muy importante, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras cerraba los dedos de Nott alrededor del cuchillo y lo ayudaba a levantar la mano para que hiciera el corte en la mano derecha, el cuchillo entró limpió y apenas sintió un pequeño ardor.

 

Nott la miró fijamente mientras sentía sus brazos caer y golpear el piso frío y percibía la tibia sangre empapando sus manos y parte de su túnica, mientras sentía como hacía cada vez más y más frío y todo se iba desvaneciendo.

 

—Míralo por el lado amable, tú tuviste suerte, hubo y habrá otros que sufrirán más —le dijo la chica en el último momento, pero Nott ya no contestó. Ella hizo un gesto de conformidad antes de desaparecer y dejarlo solo.

 

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el arrullo del viento, ya no sentía dolor, ni pena, ni rabia…

 

**Fin del quinto libro.**

*****


End file.
